QUADRIBOL
by BERNARDO CARDOSO
Summary: A LUTA CONTRA AS TREVAS ACABOU! O LADO BOM VENCEU! E OS BRUXOS SÓ QUEREM SABER DE UMA COISA: QUADRIBOL! HARRY É O CRAQUE, HERMIONE A CURANDEIRA, MALFOY É O... BEM, VEJAM COM OS PRÓPRIOS OLHOS! AMOR, HUMOR E ROMANCE! CAPÍTULO 60 ON!FIC COMPLETA!
1. O FIM E O COMEÇO

CAPÍTULO 1

Lino Jordan, o famoso locutor de quadribol da Radio Bruxa narrava o último jogo da Liga Inglesa entre os Tornados e os Trasgos Diagonais:

- HARRY POTTER MERGULHA ATRÁS DO POMO, SENHORAS E SENHORES!! E ELE APANHA O POMO A CENTÍMETROS DO CHÃO! QUE JOGADA ESPETACULAR!!!!!!!!! OS TORNADOS E OS TRASGOS TERMINAM EMPATADOS EM 300 PONTOS! E OS TORNADOS SÃO TRICAMPEÕES DA LIGA!!!

- E AGORA, QUE CENA COMOVENTE, CAROS OUVINTES! ANGELINA JOHNSON, ARTILHEIRA DOS TORNADOS DESCE ATÉ O SOLO E DÁ UM ABRAÇO EM HARY POTTER! EI, CUIDADO AÍ, GAROTO, OLHA ESSA MÃO BOBA!! A MOÇA É... AI! DESCULPEM OUVINTES, UM DOS NOSSOS PATROCINADORES, JORGE WEASLEY, DAS "GEMIALIDADES WEASLEY" ACABA DE ME DAR UMA COTOVELADA NAS COSTELAS. TÁ LEGAL, EU NÃO FAÇO MAIS PIADINHAS COM A SUA NOIVA E VOCÊ NÃO ME DÁ MAIS COTOVELADAS, CERTO, JORGE? MAS ELA ESTAVA FALANDO ALGUMA COISA NO OUVIDO DO POTTER, ISSO DEU PRÁ VER MUITO BEM. AI, SEU FILHO DA... A transmissão nesse ponto foi interrompida, dando lugar às mensagens comerciais.

Querem saber o que Angelina Johnson falou no ouvido de Harry enquanto o abraçava?

- Você vai na festa do título mais tarde, e não adianta fugir! Nem que eu tenha que arrastá-lo. E eu já falei com o Rony.

- Mas... – tentou argumentar Harry.

- Nada de mas, Sr. Potter, e tem alguém na festa que quer falar com você - disse a garota enquanto se afastava em meio à balbúrdia da comemoração dos Tornados.

- Vamos, Harry, você fez uma ótima captura de novo – disse Rony Weasley, goleiro do time de Harry, que acabava de aterrisar ao seu lado e dava um abraço no amigo – O que Angelina estava falando com você?

- Ele exigiu que eu fosse na festa deles – relatou Harry, meio desanimado.

- Ah, ela já tinha me convidado. Convencida a moça, não? Tinha certeza que ganharia o jogo. Mas a sua captura...

- Fez o jogo terminar empatado e eles ganharam o campeonato do mesmo jeito...

- Mas foi legal, não foi? E o estádio cheio... Vamos, cara, anime-se, a gente merece a festa!

- Tá lega, Rony – concordou Harry, ainda não muito animado. Os Torcedores dos Tornados começavau uma ruidosa comemoração em meio a uma multidão que berrava os nomes de Harry e Rony e estendia camisetas, bandeiras e bonés para serem autografados. Mesmo terminando em terceiro lugar na Liga, os Trasgos eram a sensação do campeonato. Principalmente graças às suas jovens estrelas, Harry "Mergulho" Potter e Rony "Maluco" Weasley. Agora vinha a parte chata. Longas entrevistas para os jornais esportivos bruxos, para a Radio Bruxa e para a recém inaugurada TV BRUXA. Harry Potter deu um longo suspiro. Diferentemente de seu amigo Rony, a fama o chateava bastante.

NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO A FESTA DOS TORNADOS. PARTICIPÇÃO ESPECIAL : GINA WEASLEY, VITOR KRUM E GRANDE ELENCO!


	2. A FESTA

Capítulo 2

Harry olhava divertido Rony ajeitar o Armani e, vaidoso, mirar-se no grande espelho que havia no quarto. Moravam num espaçoso apartamento de dois dormitórios no Beco Diagonal, bem em cima da Sorveteria Floreans, que não por acaso era a principal proprietária dos Trasgos Diagonais. O apartamento ficava a poucas quadras do acanhado campo de treino do time de coração dos comerciantes da região e até das figuras mal encaradas da Travessa do Tranco. Ele já havia se aprontado há muito tempo e bocejava impaciente com os zelos excessivos do amigo com a roupa. Garotas, pensou Harry.

- Garotas – disse Rony – como se tivesse lido a mente do outro. Elas são fissuradas nessas roupas trouxas de grife. E nessa festa... hum... Loiras, morenas, ruivas...

- E asiáticas, negras, lésbicas, bruxas das trevas... – caçoou Harry. Ah, e não podemos esquecer veelas, mulheres de duendes, elfas domésticas. Ouvi dizer que essas últimas são um estouro na cama!

- Ora, cale a boca! – gritou Rony, entre o riso e a cara de nojo – Só porque o recluso aí dispensa belas companhias femininas, não espere o mesmo do "Maluco" Weasley aqui. Harry fez uma divertida imitação de alguém tendo um acesso de vômito, antes de parar e ficar rígido por um momento.

- Que foi, cara? – preocupou-se Rony. Ele sabia que havia algo errado com o amigo, mas esse se recusava a dar maiores explicações sempre que questionado.

- Nada não. Deve ter sido esse perfume enjoado que você está usando.

Rony olhou-o desconfiado. Conhecia Harry Potter a tempo suficiente para saber que esse não falaria nada que não estivesse disposto a compartilhar, mesmo com o seu melhor amigo. Essas súbitas "paradas" que o moreno dava vinham se tornando constantes. Lembrava um pouco a época de Voldemort, quando a cicatriz que o ligava ao bruxo das trevas o incomodava. Mas agora não havia mais Voldemort. Então não havia perigo. Ou havia?

- Ei, é verdade o que você disse sobre as elfas? - provocou Rony, tentando animar o outro.

Aparataram num imenso salão de Londres onde a festa já estava bem animada por volta da meia noite. Flashes espocaram à presença de Rony e Harry, os garotos-sensação da Liga Inglesa.

"Potter, é verdade que você vai jogar nos Estados Unidos?", "Weasley, você vai mesmo para Liga Italiana", "Ei, Potter, o que há entre você e a garota Weasley que joga na Liga Italiana?", "Potter, é verdade que você é gay?"

- O quê? – sobressaltou-se Harry com a última pergunta. Ele virou-se para encarar o jornalista que a tinha formulado. Um sujeito baixote, atarracado e com cara de poucos amigos, mais para vilão de filme trouxa do que para jornalista, sorria debochadamente enquanto mastigava de maneira nojenta uma pena de repetição. Era Dan Carter, o mais desagradável e inescrupuloso jornalista esportivo do mundo bruxo. Ele fazia a velha Rita Skeeter do "Profeta Diário" parecer uma pessoa justa e imparcial. Vários jogadores já o tinham acertado nas fuças, mas o infeliz continuava destilando todo seu veneno. Implicava com atletas famosos em geral e com Harry Potter em particular. Como o rapaz raramente era visto em companhia feminina, vinha espalhando o boato que o grande "Mergulho" Potter era gay.

- Ah, claro. Só podia ser você, Carter – suspirou Harry, não disfarçando o asco que sentia do sujeito.

- Ei, amigos! – Rony havia se adiantado a frente dos jornalistas e procurava falar com a simpatia peculiar com que tratava a imprensa, coisa que ele sabia fazer e Harry não – deixem a gente em paz um pouco, sim? Estamos aqui hoje por diversão, sabe, relaxar...- acrescentou com uma piscada para uma bela jornalista loura, que sorriu animada de volta. Eu prometo que eu e meu amigo Harry anunciaremos na semana que vem os nossos planos para o futuro – concluiu dando tapinhas nos ombros dos mais próximos e distribuindo mais sorrisos para os fotógrafos e para as mulheres.

- Quem foi o idiota que nomeou você porta-voz do Potter, Weasley? – de novo Carter voltava à carga.

- Talvez o mesmo que um dia disse que você era jornalista, Carter! – respondeu na pinta Rony, com o mesmo sorriso simpático. Isso arrancou grandes risadas. Carter não era popular mesmo entre os repórteres que cobriam o quadribol.

Quando iam se acomodar numa mesa foram alcançados por uma moça negra, alta, com uma longa trança presa com fios dourados. Deslumbrante com um vestido longo trouxa azul-escuro (cor dos Tornados), Angelina Johnson abraçou e beijou os dois amigos.

- Adorei o jeito que você tratou aquele idiota do Carter, Rony! Calou a boca do imbecil – disse a artilheira dos Tornados, radiante – Venham, nós guardamos lugar na nossa mesa.

Antes que Rony e Harry pudessem perguntar quem eram "nós", viram os gêmeos Fred e Jorge Weasley, esse último, noivo de Angelina acenando com a cara travessa de sempre aos rapazes. Entre eles, também muito bonita com vestes bruxas vermelhas e prateadas (e a o coração de Harry disparou descontroladamente) estava Gina Weasley. Rony cumprimentou os irmãos e abraçou longamente a irmã, que também era jogadora profissional, só que há dois anos na Liga Italiana.

-Nossa – disse a garota com ar maroto – os dois garotos mais bonitos da festa! – olhando com atenção para os ternos impecáveis que o irmão e o amigo usavam.

Depois de cumprimentar os gêmeos, Harry parou por um momento diante de Gina. Havia muitas questões pendentes e sentimentos demais adormecidos ali. E a maioria não resolvidos. Depois de um segundo de constrangimento mútuo, Gina tomou a iniciativa. Abraçou Harry e beijou-lhe a face, no que foi prontamente retribuída.

- Sério, Harry, você está muito bonito.

Com o rosto vermelho, Harry disse que ela também estava linda.

- Ei, pessoal! – chamou Fred – Lembram quando era a Gina que ficava vermelha perto do Harry?

Todos riram e se sentaram. A noite foi mito agradável. Houve inúmeras piadas dos gêmeos Weasleys, histórias engraçadas do mundo do quadribol, que todos conheciam bem, perguntas incessantes sobre uma possível data de casamento entre Jorge e Angelina, que os dois negavam-se a responder. De repente as luzes se tornaram mais suaves e uma música lenta começou a ser tocada pela orquestra bruxa de plantão. Vários casais encheram a pista. Rony rapidamente encontrou a jornalista loura que mais do que depressa aceitou o convite para dançar. Fred também logo encontrou uma parceira. Uma bela artilheira japonesa que jogava pelo time dos Tornados. Jorge e Angelina, naturalmente, foram os primeiros a tomar lugar na pista. Harry e Gina ficaram sozinhos na mesa. Gina sabia que Harry odiava dançar.

- Sabe... – começaram os dois ao mesmo tempo e depois desataram a rir.

- Você primeiro... – disseram novamente e novo acesso de risos constrangidos.

- Sabe, Gina – Harry finalmente disse – eu acho que a gente poderia voltar ao menos a ser amigos. O que sempre fomos.

- Eu sei, Harry. Eu sei que magoei muito você...

- Não, Gina, nós nos magoamos muito. Eu sinto muito. De verdade.

Em anos, era a primeira conversa que tinha com Harry. Ela podia ver que ele realmente sentia. Ele sempre havia sido tão transparente. Como ela podia não ter acreditado nele um dia?

Abraçaram-se emocionados. Não sabiam o que seria deles no futuro, mas por ora resgatar a velha amizade era muito reconfortante para ambos.

Hum, hum... – Rony Weasley pigarreou alto e olhava divertido para a irmã e o amigo, ainda abraçados, assim como mais três pares de olhos. E todos os fotógrafos presentes. O abraço de Harry Potter e Gina Weasley estamparia todas as capas das revistas e jornais de futilidade do mundo bruxo nas semanas subseqüentes.

- Rapazes, dêem o fora e voltem no café da manhã, quando a gente já tiver terminado nossa noite de sexo selvagem, sabe? – disse em alto e bom som uma irritada Gina Weasley aos "paparazzi" de plantão, ainda abraçada a Harry e sem nem mesmo olhar na direção das câmeras.

Um murmúrio de espanto divertido saiu da boca da maioria dos repórteres e fotógrafos. "Ela falou em sexo selvagem?", perguntava muito excitada uma jornalista com forte sotaque escocês. "Pra mim eles tão de fingimento só pra disfarçar que o Potter é boiola". O último comentário é lógico, veio do "simpático" Dan Carter.

Quando todos já tinham retomado os seus lugares na mesa, Harry ainda estava vermelho com o comentário sarcástico de Gina aos jornalistas e as gracinhas que os gêmeos lhes dirigiam. Rony advertiu a irmã:

- Mamãe vai surtar quando ler a declaração da "filhinha" dela nos jornais.

- Ah, Rony, tenha dó! Nem mamãe vai levar esse lixo a sério – desdenhou Gina, enquanto tomava um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

- Bom, mas vocês viram a cara do Carter?- perguntou Angelina divertida - isso estraga a tese dele de que o Harry é gay.

- O Harry é o quê? – assustou-se Gina, engasgando com a bebida.

- É uma longa história – disse Harry aborrecido - Como eu não venho batendo o recorde de... digamos, abates ao sexo oposto como o seu irmão aqui - e apontou para Rony - alguns idiotas da imprensa sensacionalista resolveram inventar que eu sou gay.

- Bem... – começou a caçoar Fred – não diria gay...

- Assexuado – completou Fred.

- Recluso – acrescentou Rony, divertindo-se com a cara de irritação de Harry.

- Monástico, eu diria – adicionou Angelina – percebendo que Gina estava vivamente interessada na vida afetiva de Harry.

Antes que Harry pudesse protestar e os Weasleys perguntar o que era "monástico", um burburinho agitou o salão e de novo flashes espocaram por todo o lado. Desde o fim da guerra era comum ver bruxos com roupas trouxas. Usar roupas de trouxas era um sinal politicamente correto de não pertencer ao Partido das Trevas, que detestava os trouxas e os "sangues-ruins". Nessas festas era comum ver pessoas usando roupas trouxas de grifes famosas, uma vez que vários comerciantes bruxos vinham se aproveitando dessa "onda". Mas as roupas bruxas tradicionais não haviam sido ainda abandonadas. É com esse tipo de vestimenta que o recém-chegado atravessava o salão. Impecáveis vestes verdes e vermelhas, certamente uma referência à Bulgária, seu país natal. Tinha longos cabelos negros amarrados num elegante rabo de cavalo. Uma barba cerrada e um bigode volumoso igualmente negros contrastavam com a pele muito clara. O nariz adunco, que tanto divertia os cartunistas dos jornais esportivos e as sobrancelhas espessas davam-lhe um ar muito sério e talvez uma aparência mais velha do que os seus vinte e cinco anos. Muito carrancudo, Vitor Krum, apanhador titular da seleção búlgara, uma lenda viva do quadribol atravessou o recinto. Indiferente aos jornalistas, aos jogadores que queriam bajulá-lo ou aparecer perto dele numa foto olhava diretamente para a mesa onde Harry, Angelina e os Weasleys estavam e dirigiu-se de maneira resoluta até eles. Murmúrios podiam ser ouvidos. "O que será que ele quer com o Potter?", "É verdade que ele vai jogar aqui na Inglaterra", "È verdade que ele tá tão rico que vai comprar um time só pra ele?"?

- Ei, Krum! O que você quer com o Potter? Ou será que é com a Johnson? – gritou Carter.

Subitamente, Vitor Krum parou e deu um olhar mal humorado para o jornalista. Todos sabiam que Krum era um sujeito não muito simpático com a imprensa. Hoje era capaz de se expressar perfeitamente em inglês, mas a sua falta de paciência com a mídia era mais notória do que a de Harry Potter. Inesperadamente, entretanto, o búlgaro desfez a carranca e fez com que todos prendessem a respiração, pois falou que tinha uma declaração a fazer.

- Bem – começou com seu sotaque característico – como vocês são muito espertos – e deu uma olhada cínica para Carter – não vou esconder de vocês o meu objetivo aqui nessa festa maravilhosa dos Tornados – acrescentou, dando um arremedo de um sorriso, ou o mais próximo disso que conseguia.

Todos estranharam aquilo. Krum raramente sorria diante das câmeras e ninguém o havia visto assim tão simpático. Todos estavam boquiabertos. Tampouco era do seu feitio freqüentar festas, ainda mais de times que não eram o dele. E depois, o que estava fazendo ali? Há dois anos estava jogando na Liga Espanhola, que pagava salários astronômicos a astros como ele. Diziam que estava se transferindo para a Inglaterra. Seria verdade?

- Bem – completou depois de um momento de silêncio – eu vim aqui hoje convidar, em nome do meu novo clube, Harry Potter para jogar junto comigo.

Parecendo muito orgulhoso da declaração dada virou-se para Harry, que a poucos metros dele estava estarrecido com a informação.


	3. NA TOCA

CAPÍTULO 3

- O Krum é um cara muito decente, Harry. Não consigo imaginar o sujeito metido com esses empresários picaretas – raciocinava Rony, sentado confortavelmente em sua poltrona favorita no apartamento que dividia com Harry.

Ambos foram pegos de surpresa com a inesperada revelação de Vitor Krum na festa dos Tornados, que com certeza chamaria mais atenção da mídia bruxa na semana subseqüente do que o abraço de Harry e a "garota Weasley" (Gina detestava ser chamada dessa forma). Esticado no carpete da sala, vestindo apenas a calça do terno Armani e camiseta, e tomando um gole de suco de abóbora gelado, Harry refletia sobre o desfecho inesperado da festa. Era comum receber convites de times de todas as partes do mundo. Há dois anos um empresário canadense oferecia mundos e fundos para que ele se transferisse para a América do Norte. A Liga Norte-americana chegou a oferecer um contrato de um milhão de galeões anuais e ele poderia escolher o time que quisesse jogar. Mas, propostas vindas de outros jogadores era novidade. Ainda mais do Krum, tão esquivo em relação à mídia quanto ele.

O time em que ele e Rony jogavam era um time menor, todos sabiam. Obtiveram três terceiros lugares consecutivos quase por acaso e graças às apanhadas sensacionais de Harry e às defesas espetaculares de Rony. Ele, Harry, jogava no time mais como um favor ao seu amigo Floreans, que o montou junto com outros empresários do Beco Diagonal, principalmente por razões sentimentais. O velho Floreans perdeu dois dos seus filhos num ataque dos Comensais da Morte ao Beco durante a guerra. O mais velho, Phineas estava para ingressar na equipe principal dos Tornados. Organizar aquele time mambembe era mais uma homenagem aos filhos mortos, fanáticos por quadribol, do que um empreendimento esportivo ou empresarial.

- Você não vai acreditar, Rony – disse de repente Harry, segurando na mão esquerda o cartão mágico que Krum lhe dera, com o dia da reunião que havia marcado (segunda-feira próxima), mas com o local em branco que se acenderia mais tarde para evitar curiosos da imprensa, como lhes dissera o búlgaro.

- Acreditar no quê?

- O endereço apareceu agora. Senti alguma coisa comichar no meu bolso. Dá uma olhada.

- Caracas! – exclamou Rony – O encontro vai ser no...

- Escritório do Floreans, ao lado da sorveteria. Dá pra acreditar? A reunião vai ser aqui, dois andares abaixo da gente!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rony e Harry passaram o fim de semana na Toca. Normalmente passavam alguns dias no final da temporada de jogos com os familiares de Rony. Harry gostava muito de rever o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, pessoas que considerava como seus próprios pais. Naquele Ano, Gina também de férias da liga italiana, estava presente. Nos anos anteriores ela evitava passar esses dias de férias com os pais, pois evitava encontrar o amigo do irmão. Contente com todos os filhos jogadores presentes e aquele que era considerado um membro quase efetivo da família, a Sra. Weasley caprichou enormemente na confecção dos pratos do jantar de sábado e do almoço de domingo. Aquela casa trazia grandes lembranças a Harry. Ali havia sido o primeiro local em que ele realmente havia sido tratado com carinho. As conversas com Rony e Hermione, o início do namoro com Gina, as risadas que dava das piadas dos gêmeos Fred e Jorge, a tensão e as angústias durante a guerra. As perdas: Percy, Carlinhos, irmãos de Roni, mortos durante o conflito. Em nenhum outro lugar Harry sentia-se tão em casa como na Toca, que agora estava bem maior e mais bonita, mas continuava com aquele ar maravilhoso de lugar um pouco bagunçado e extremamente acolhedor. Mesmo contendo lembranças dolorosas, aquela era a sua casa.

Quando completara a maioridade herdara a casa de seu falecido padrinho Sirius Black, que havia sido a sede da Ordem da Fênix, organização que lutara contra Voldemort durante a guerra. Após o conflito, Harry doou a propriedade para uma organização, a princípio dirigida pelo Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido, e agora pelo Prof. Dumbledore, ex-diretor de Hogwarts, que cuidava dos órfãos, desamparados e feridos durante a guerra. As lembranças daquele lugar sim, eram insuporttáveis. Havia herdado também a maior parte da fortuna imensa da família Black, o que somado ao que herdara dos pais, tornava o "garoto que sobreviveu" um dos bruxos mais ricos da Grã-Bretanha. Podia dar-se ao luxo de ceder mensalmente a maior parte do seu salário como jogador de quadribol a diversas instituições de caridades e ao Hospital St. Mungus, que tratava bruxos vítimas de doenças e acidentes mágicos.

Por tudo isso Harry Tiago Potter era o jovem bruxo mais cobiçado do país. Rico, famoso, modesto, avesso às badalações, altruísta ao extremo. Algumas mulheres o achavam bonito e o fato de fugir das companhias femininas o tornava um troféu ainda mais cobiçado. E boatos abundavam sobre ele: Seria gay e teria uma paixão platônica por seu companheiro de time Rony "Maluco" Weasley (Sim, platônica, pois o goleiro dos Trasgos Diagonais vivia cercado de belas mulheres!). Teria sofrido uma terrível desilusão amorosa na adolescência (E aí as suspeitas sobre as possíveis destruidoras de seu coração eram inúmeras: apostavam em Gina Weasley, irmã do seu melhor amigo e companheiro de time, a artilheira dos Tornados Angelina Johnson, que o teria trocado pelo empresário Jorge Weasley, sua ex-colega de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, que, intelectual que era, não teria aceitado a escolha profissional de Harry pelo quadribol). Teria ficado sexualmente impotente em função dos ferimentos e dos cruciatus que recebera durante a guerra. E a teoria que emocionava as mulheres de todas as idades: seu grande e único amor havia morrido durante a guerra e Harry havia prometido que não se relacionaria mais com outra mulher. Os místicos tinham também uma teoria muito boa: a castidade do rapaz seria o pagamento pelos poderes que havia reunido para enfrentar e matar "Você-Sabe-Quem".

Na verdade, Harry Potter tinha ainda demônios interiores que o quadribol não conseguiam expulsar. Odiava aquelas besteiras que diziam dele. Às vezes fingia achar graça do que os jornais e revistas bruxas escreviam e que divertiam tanto seu amigo Rony. O quadribol havia sido uma tentativa de esquecer as dores da guerra e lembrar dos tempos felizes de Hogwarts. Nunca imaginou que o esporte o tornaria ainda mais famoso do que já era por sobreviver a Voldemort com apenas um ano de idade, enfrentá-lo diversas vezes na adolescência e finalmente matá-lo aos dezoito anos. "Maldito Roni, que me convenceu a entrar nessa! " Mas tinha que admitir: a excitação de uma partida, a velocidade, o vôo, apanhar o pomo... Nada superava isso. O problema é que tudo isso o havia transformado numa "personalidade" e sua vida estava ficando complicada, sem nenhuma privacidade, e com idiotas inventando histórias escabrosas e piegas a seu respeito.

Deveria contar a Rony sobre as coisas que o perturbavam? E Hermione, que sempre lhe escrevia, perguntando se tudo estava bem? E Gina? Ela ainda gostava dele depois de sua estupidez no passado? Harry refletia sobre tudo isso deitado no gramado em frente a entrada principal da Toca quando "Ela" veio. A dor, o incômodo, ou seja lá o que fosse. Era algo impossível de descrever. Apenas parecia que sua alma era sugada para um grande abismo. Fechou os olhos e sufocou um gemido involuntário. Quando os abriu, já parcialmente recobrado, duas cabeças ruivas curvavam-se sobre ele. Eram Rony e seu irmão mais velho, Gui, que vinha cuidando do seu dinheiro desde o recebimento da herança de Sirius e era a pessoa a quem ele confiavaseus investimentos e quem recebia (com ordem de recusar) as propostas de equipes de vários lugares do mundo. Gui tinha o rosto tranqüilo, mas Rony, ao seu lado, estava visivelmente preocupado com o amigo.

- Tudo bem, Harry? – perguntou seu companheiro de time – Você sumiu, cara. O Gui queria falar sobre umas propostas aí. Mas pode ser mais tarde se você quiser descansar.

- Oi, Gui. – disse Harry, fingindo-se muito animado – Tá tudo bem , Rony. Você está parecendo a sua mãe. Daqui a pouco você vai me mandar comer.

- Até que não seria má idéia. Você anda comendo muito pouco para um atleta – completou o ruivo, com o semblante visivelmente preocupado.

- Ei, cara, não se preocupa muito comigo, tá legal? – sorriu Harry para o amigo, levantando-se do gramado e lhe dando tapinhas amistosos nas costas - Estou bem mesmo. Só não dormi muito a noite passada. Essa coisa toda do Krum...

- Bom, isso é tudo muito curioso mesmo – refletiu Rony, ainda um pouco desconfiado.

- É sobre isso que eu quero lhe falar, Harry – disse Gui – Melhor a gente conversar lá dentro. Você também, Roni. O Krum disse pra você ir também na reunião, certo?

- É, foi. Mas eu acho que é só pro Harry não deixar de ir. Eles acham que ele não faz nada sem mim – sorriu orgulhoso, Rony.

- E eles têm razão, meu chapa – sorriu de volta Harry, a sensação ruim finalmente se dissipando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

E AÍ, ESTÃO GOSTANDO DESSA FIC? ESTÃO CURIOSOS PARA SABER SOBRE O PASSADO DO HARRY E DA GINA? E O QUE TEM O HARRY? AGUARDEM OS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS...

A PROPÓSITO: VOCÊS NÃO ESTÃO SENTINDO FALTA DE UMA CERTA PESSOA?


	4. APENAS NEGÓCIOS

CAPÍTULO 4

- Algo grande está para acontecer – dizia Gui, muito sério, revelando a sua faceta profissional – Empresas estão de repente tirando dinheiro dos bancos trouxas e colocando no Gringotes, milhões de galeões foram transferidos das filias dos Gringotes de outros países e depositados em Londres. Em resumo: alguém com muito dinheiro quer gastar muito dinheiro!

- E o que isso tem a ver com a proposta do Krum ao Harry? – perguntou Rony confuso.

- Bem, dizem que alguém está disposto a gastar uma fortuna para montar um time de quadribol, e você e Harry podem ser parte do investimento.

- Ah, o Harry com certeza – concordou Rony parcialmente,

- Mas você já não tinha recusado umas propostas da Itália, da Espanha e da Austrália? – questionou Harry, passando a mão de maneira distraída pelos cabelos rebeldes.

- E dos Estados Unidos, não se esqueça – corrigiu Gui – E os australianos dos "Trovões" ainda não desistiram. Eles chegaram em um milhão de galeões por ano e mais "vantagens", como fizeram questões de frisar.

- Um... um milhão - engasgou Rony – Puxa, Harry, você precisa ser muito tapado para...

- Quais vantagens? – interrompeu Harry, vendo a cara de riso de Gui ao mencionar o assunto.

- Bem... – hesitou um pouco o ruivo mais velho, segurando-se para não rir – Eles levaram a sério aqueles boatos que o Carter espalhou a seu respeito. Eles estavam dispostos a oferecer o dinheiro e mais, digamos, "companhias agradáveis", sem se importar com a sua "preferência", se é que você me entende.

- Era só o que me faltava - resmungou Harry, olhando carrancudo para os ruivos que agora riam descontroladamente – "Harry Potter, o mercenário gay", disse contrariado. Rony e Gui estavam quase passando mal de tanto rir.

- Desculpe, Harry – falou Gui, tentando retomar a seriedade – Mas você tem que admitir que é muito engraçado. Mas essa movimentação toda de capital – Gui retomou o tom profissional - eu acho que não tem a ver com os estrangeiros. O dinheiro está vindo para a Inglaterra. Acho que pessoas daqui estão reunindo recursos para um lance realmente ousado. Dizem que tem alguém disposto a oferecer algo como dois milhões de galeões por ano para você.

- O QUÊ? – disseram Rony e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

- Rapazes, encarem os fatos – falou pausadamente o irmão mais velho de Rony, com a racionalidade de um homem de negócios – O campeonato inglês de quadribol esteve suspenso por dois anos. Nesse meio tempo a Escócia e a Irlanda organizaram suas próprias ligas. Na Espanha e na Itália, onde a guerra não causou muitos estragos, empresas investiram milhões nos times se quadribol e tiveram um retorno extraordinário. Depois de três campeonatos ingleses lucrativos após a guerra, está claro que o mundo bruxo quer o quadribol, quer se divertir e esquecer a guerra, as mortes. Aí está um belo mercado. E eles precisam de heróis, de caras com quem os jovens se identifiquem. E quem melhor do que o Harry? O cara que derrotou Voldemort e que joga muito bem. Ora, Harry, não faz essa cara! Eu também ia querer você no meu time se eu estivesse montando um. E se eu tivesse dinheiro, não ia poupar galeões para convencer você. Entenda, são apenas negócios.

- Mas por que o Krum? – perguntou Harry pensativo

- Bom, eu tenho uma idéia a respeito – respondeu Gui, um tanto indeciso.

- Gostaríamos de ouvi-la, "grande bruxo do mercado" – caçoou Rony.

- Ora, o Harry nunca aceitou nem mesmo discutir propostas de times daqui e do exterior, não conversa com empresários, não me deixa conversar – e aqui a voz de Gui assumiu um tom de censura – Por outro lado, Krum é jogador, lutou com vocês na guerra, todo mundo sabe que o cara é honesto. Carrancudo, rabugento, mas honesto.O Harry confia nele. E ele, Krum, eu suponho, também quer jogar num time legal que dê dinheiro.

- Mas ele joga na mesma posição que eu – contestou Harry.

- Tudo bem, essa parte eu também não entendi, mas eu acho que você vai ter que conversar com ele pra saber.

- Ei, rapazes sérios, o jantar já vai ser servido – disse abrindo uma fresta da porta uma Gina Weasley muito sorridente, fazendo o estômago de Harry dar algumas voltas, e ele sabia que não era de fome.

- A propósito – retomou Gui – Vocês sabem que eu administro as finanças da Gina e do Rony também.

- Bem como as da Angelina, do Rogério Davies, da Cho Chang – e Harry teve a nítida impressão que o último nome foi pronunciado com uma ponta de desagrado – Enfim, quase toda a elite do quadribol da Inglaterra – falou Gina – Mas, e daí?

- Bem... – hesitou um pouco Gui – Não tenho culpa se os atletas e o Banco Gringotes me acham bom administrador. Mas, na verdade, maninha, você e o Rony também são nomes lembrados por todo mundo. Na semana que vem vou ter uma idéia melhor. Dizem que alguns clubes vão oferecer milhares de galeões para ter vocês. O boato que eu ouvi é que querem colocar vocês três no mesmo time.

- Sério? – boquiabriu-se Gina – Eles querem "euzinha", a "Garota Weasley" no mesmo time do "Maluco" Weasley e do "Mergulho" Potter? – brincou Gina, fazendo voz de bebezinho.

- Isso não me surpreende – disse Harry, bastante enfático – Vocês são muito bons, sabe? E eu vi você jogar aquele amistoso contra o Francelhos no ano passado. Você está ainda melhor do que na época de Hogwarts, Gina – completou o rapaz, visivelmente constrangido e começando a ficar muito vermelho.

- Sério? – perguntou Gina, bastante surpresa – Quer dizer, você assistiu o jogo no estádio? – era visível a felicidade da garota – Por isso aquele tumulto na arquibancada no final do jogo...

- Bom, é que descobriram que eu estava lá e aí todo mundo foi correndo pra cima de mim, nem deu tempo de falar com você.

- Ei, eu não fiquei sabendo que você foi nesse jogo! – disse Rony, entre surpreso e divertido – E por que eu não fui com você?

- Porque você estava muito ocupado com aquelas duas fãs irlandesas que convidaram você para... hum, como foi mesmo o termo que elas usaram? Ah, lembrei: "chá da tarde com massagem relaxante". Você deve ter relaxado bem, porque só voltou dois dias depois...

Gina e Gui tiveram um acesso de risos, enquanto Rony dizia, muito contrariado:

- Eu agradeceria se o senhor Potter não devassasse a minha vida íntima em público...

- Você viu mesmo o jogo? – perguntou novamente Gina, agora totalmente radiante.

- HUMM... – fizeram Rony e Gui.

- O QUE FOI? – perguntaram rispidamente Harry e Gina.

- Nada... – disse Gui, tentando ficar sério – Eu acho que a proposta do Krum tem a ver com isso tudo.

- Já pensou? – perguntou Rony com ar sonhador – Nós três no mesmo time? Mas eu acho que é querer demais...

- Bom – refletiu Harry – Nós vamos ter que esperar até segunda-feira para descobrir...


	5. VENCEREMOS!

CAPÍTULO 5

Acordar era sempre a pior parte para Harry. Na verdade, desde que parara de tomar os remédios após a guerra, ele raramente tinha o que se poderia chamar de sono reparador. Estava trêmulo e suado. Levantou-se com dificuldade e caminhou até o banheiro. Felizmente ele e Rony tinham uma suíte cada um. A última coisa que queria era os amigos temendo pela sua saúde novamente. A cruel ironia: Harry "Mergulho" Potter, astro do quadribol, arrastando-se como um velho até o banheiro.

Tentando não preocupar o amigo, Harry engoliu um suco de laranja e comeu uma torrada. A mesma caiu-lhe no estômago com a leveza de um tijolo.

- Você não parece nada bem, cara – advertiu Rony, ainda com a boca cheia – Eu acho que...

- Não ache nada a essa hora da manhã, Rony, por favor – interrompeu-o Harry, contrariado – Eu estou apenas um pouco gripado. Já está quase na hora, não é mesmo?

Rony não sabia se socava o amigo ou o internava à força no St. Mungus. As duas opções pareciam muito sedutoras. O que não entendia era como Harry poderia aparentar estar tão mal. Todos os jogadores de quadribol da Liga Inglesa tinham que se submeter a exames médicos duas vezes por ano. O cara precisava estar em perfeitas condições físicas para não cair de uma vassoura a quinze metros de altura. Ele mesmo havia visto os exames de Harry, que aparentemente não haviam demonstrado nenhum problema. O que estava acontecendo com aquele cabeçudo?

Florean Fortescue recebeu os rapazes com um sorriso dançando embaixo do vasto bigode branco. A guerra havia envelhecido as pessoas vários anos, principalmente aqueles que perderam parentes e amigos. Não obstante, ele tinha uma aparência jovial e parecia mesmo muito feliz nessa manhã.

- Ah, meus rapazes! – Deu um abraço apertado em Harry e Rony e os conduziu até o escritório onde normalmente tratava os assuntos de quadribol. Havia ali três outros senhores que os rapazes reconheceram como sócios do time. Todos comerciantes do Beco Diagonal. E como o velho Florean, pareciam também muito felizes. Sentado junto a uma grande mesa de reuniões estava Vitor Krum. O búlgaro tomava despreocupado um dos deliciosos milk-shakes da sorveteria e acenou aos dois jogadores dos Trasgos, aparentemente muito bem humorado. Ou tão bem humorado quanto era possível para ele.

- Bem, senhores – iniciou o velho Florean – estamos reunidos para informar que os Trasgos Diagonais vão chegar ao fim nesse verão.

- O QUE? – disseram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo

- Calma, amigos – disse Krum, limpando cuidadosamente com um guardanapo os vestígios de milk-shake dos seus lábios – Acho que eu devo explicar.

- Acho que alguém deve... – falou Harry, mais carrancudo do que o ás da seleção búlgara.

- O nosso amigo aqui – o búlgaro apontou para Florean – acha que já cumpriu o seu papel, ajudando a reavivar o quadribol no Reino Unido, o que foi feito em memória dos filhos perdidos na guerra. Todos nós somos gratos a ele por isso. Mas agora ele quer descansar e curtir os próximos anos de sua vida (que todos nós esperamos que sejam muitos) junto com os seus parentes no País de Gales. Os meus empregadores souberam disso e propuseram comprar toda a estrutura que vocês montaram aqui no Beco Diagonal, a sede, o campo de treinamento, que será ampliado e transformado num estádio. Já estamos comprando terrenos em volta, dos trouxas, e colocando proteção mágica e feitiços contra mapeamento.

- Sabe, rapazes – disse Floreans –a minha saúde não anda muito boa.

- Nós não sabíamos, amigo – disse Harry. Florean era realmente um bom amigo e ele recriminou-se por não ter se preocupado mais com a saúde do homem idoso.

- Ah, não se preocupe, Harry – tranqüilizou-o o velho – Eu vou para um lugar muito bom no País de Gales, perto dos meus filhos do primeiro casamento e dos meus netos. E todos nós – apontou para os outros homens idosos – vamos receber uma boa soma em dinheiro, que vai nos garantir uma velhice bem tranqüila. E receberemos uma pequena porcentagem dos lucros do novo clube anualmente. Realmente um grande negócio.

- E a escola de quadribol, o curso do verão para crianças, como ficam? – perguntou Rony. Ele e Harry haviam organizado um curso de verão para os estudantes de Hogwarts e uma escola de treinamento de quadribol que recebia garotos e garotas da Inglaterra e do exterior. Alguns desses garotos já estavam treinando em times profissionais. O campo tinha sido idéia de Rony e Harry para dar um lugar para os jovens jogar depois da guerra.

- Vamos manter, é claro! – entusiasmou-se Krum – Essa escola vai revelar os futuros craques do quadribol.

- Bom, então tudo continua igual, só com outra camisa e outro nome – quis saber Harry.

Houve um momento de silêncio constrangido. Krum, que tinha se levantado, sentou numa das cadeiras à mesa de reuniões e disse:

- Vamos ser honestos, rapazes – retomou com seu famoso ar carrancudo – Tirando vocês dois aqui, o seu time é uma piada.

- Ei, alto lá!– interrompeu Rony – Tiramos três terceiros lugares em três campeonatos seguidos! Se eu não me engano, o seu time milionário lá da Espanha também ficou em terceiro lugar.

- Vocês foram terceiros por que atualmente tem poucos times decentes na Inglaterra. Com a formação da Liga da Irlanda e da Liga Escocesa e com o quadribol parado por aqui durante a guerra, só sobraram no país jogadores veteranos e garotos como vocês.

- Não somos garotos! – disse Harry indignado. Mas o pior é que sabia, no fundo, que Krum estava com a razão. Os melhores jogadores ingleses ou haviam morrido durante a guerra ou ficado incapacitados de jogar. Apenas veteranos ou sobreviventes como ele, Rony e Angelina ainda jogavam em clubes ingleses. Muitos bom jogadores tinham ido para o exterior onde eram bem pagos e podiam esquecer dos horrores da guerra no seu país.

- Harry, eu não quis ofender – desculpou-se Krum – Você e Rony são realmente ótimos. A menos que o novo técnico da Inglaterra seja uma besta quadrada, tenho certeza que vocês, a Johnson e a menina Weasley estarão na próxima seleção. Mas olhe em volta, amigo. Por que vocês acham que os caras puxam tanto o saco daquela exibida da Chang e do Rogério Davies. Eles são, no máximo, jogadores razoáveis. Mas foi o que sobrou na Inglaterra. Você já viu a Liga Espanhola, Rony? Só os Tornados teriam alguma chance naquele campeonato.

- Harry, eu entendo a sua lealdade aos rapazes que jogavam com vocês – disse de maneira compreensiva, Florean – admiro isso. Mas nenhum deles tinha ilusão de continuar com a carreira. Eu falei com eles. Eles querem que vocês sigam em frente. E todos vão receber seus salários até o final do ano e serão indenizados até a temporada que vem. Os Nebseys ficarão tomando conta da escola.

Thomas e Ivan Nebsey eram os dois (péssimos) batedores dos Trasgos Diagonais. Batiam de maneira atabalhoada para todos os lados, freqüentemente atingindo os seus próprios companheiros de time. Por outro lado, tinham uma enorme paciência com crianças e jovens. Talvez por que cada um deles tivesse uma penca de filhos com duas ou três mulheres diferentes. Eram o exemplo mais bem acabado da decadência do quadribol na Inglaterra. Embora os dois fossem grandes amigos de Harry e Rony, tinham que reconhecer que na liga da Espanha ou da Itália, só chegariam perto de um bastão de batedor para poli-lo ou encerá-lo

- Mas, afinal de contas – quis saber Rony – qual o nome do clube que nós vamos jogar e que comprou os Trasgos?

- Ora – sorriu Florean – pensei que vocês fossem mais observadores. Não repararam nas vestes alaranjadas do Sr. Krum?

- Alaranjadas? – repetiu Rony, a boca aberta e o ar completamente apatetado. – Vocês não querem dizer que...

- O glorioso Chudley Cannons retornou, rapazes! Agora é Cannons Diagonal! – Florean estava quase gritando. Os outros velhinhos começaram entoar o hino do Cannons, todos com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Mas o time não tinha acabado? – perguntou Harry. Ele se lembrava de Rony, ainda garoto lhe explicando o que era o quadribol e falando das glórias dos Cannons. Do quarto do amigo, cheio de posters bruxos, onde os jogadores ficavam voando pelo teto. A colcha laranja de Rony com o distintivo do seu time de coração.

O ruivo parecia que ia chorar também de felicidade.

- O Cannons? – perguntou de novo – Você está brincando, Krum!

- Pelo que eu sei foi um negócio da China – explicou o búlgaro – O time estava desativado, mas a marca estava disponível. Um grupo comprou a marca e vai reativar a equipe. Estão dispostos a gastar muito porque têm certeza que o retorno é garantido.

- Mas, por que os Cannons? – quis saber Harry

- Porque todo mundo antigamente torcia para esse time. Gerações de garotos da Inglaterra cresceram ouvindo pais e avós falar das glórias do time. Os Cannons tinham torcida organizada até na América do Sul e nos Estados Unidos. E atualmente muitos garotos na Inglaterra não torcem para nenhum time. Nós vamos chegar... como vocês ingleses dizem? Ah, arrebentando.

- Quais jogadores serão contratados – perguntou Rony, ainda se recuperando do susto – Já que vocês só têm o Harry e eu? Estamos dentro, não é mesmo?

- Mas é lógico que estão! Todos os times estão se reforçando. O próximo campeonato inglês vai ser o máximo. Mas antes tem a Liga Britânica e a Copa Européia. Aqui está a minha lista de reforços – Krum tirou um pergaminho do bolso com alguns nomes – Sabe, eu também tenho uma porcentagem investida nesse time. Por isso eu quero os melhores.

- Caracas! – disse Rony de olhos arregalados ao ver os nomes da lista – Dá uma olhada nisso, Harry!

- Caracas! – disse Harry também. Gina Weasley estava na lista, junto com outros nomes de muito peso.

- Fiquei impressionado também quando o Sr. Krum me mostrou essa lista – sorriu Florean – E muito feliz, sabe? Eu também torcia pros Cannons. Nós todos torcíamos. Ver vocês jogando com as vestes laranjas vai me remoçar alguns anos.

De repente aconteceu uma coisa estranha. Florean, os seus antigos sócios e Rony levantaram-se e começaram executar uma espécie de dança de guerra, depois paravam, levantavam o punho direito e gritavam "VENCEREMOS, OH! , VENCEREMOS, AH!" E retomavam a dança, repetindo depois de alguns segundos o grito.

- Era o nosso grito de guerra – explicou Rony, enquanto os homens idosos recuperavam o fôlego.

- E vocês matavam os adversários de rir? – caçoou Harry, ele mesmo segurando o riso.

- Viu o que eu quis dizer? - esclareceu Krum – Imaginem quando a notícia sair aqui dessa sala.

- Só não entendi uma coisa – disse Harry – Pela lista que você tem, vamos jogar num supertime. Mas por que dois apanhadores? Eu acho você muito bom, mas...sabe, eu...

- Você gostaria de jogar, é claro – interrompeu o búlgaro – Mas isso também vai ser esclarecido no devido tempo. Todos vamos jogar. A propósito, está para chegar o jovem que vai presidir o time. É um antigo colega de vocês de Hogwarts. Acho que é da turma de vocês. Ah, ele chegou.

Harry e Rony olharam pasmos para a figura que entrava na sala de reuniões. Era jovem e vestia-se impecavelmente como um executivo trouxa. Os cabelos loiros muito curtos e impecavelmente penteados davam-lhe um ar de garoto prodígio bem sucedido.

- Ah, não! Ele não! – disse Rony, como se acabasse de ver um espírito agourento!

- Puta que pariu! – disse Harry, que raramente falava palavrões – Era só o que me faltava!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

E AÍ? ADIVINHARAM QUEM VAI PRESIDIR O TIME?? VAMOS, DIGAM QUEM É!


	6. SENHOR PRESIDENTE

CAPÍTULO 6

-Bom dia para vocês _também_ - disse Draco Malfoy com a sua característica voz arrastada – É também um prazer revê-los.

- Que raios de brincadeira é essa, Vítor? – perguntou Rony, levantando-se, pronto para socar alguém, talvez Vitor Krum, talvez o velho Florean Fortescue, mas seguramente Draco Malfoy.

- Humm... Vejo que já conhecem – disse um carrancudo Krum, aparentemente sem nada muito inteligente para falar.

- Que merda...

- Modere o linguajar, Weasley – disse Malfoy como se fosse um professor advertindo um aluno muito mal educado – Há pessoas mais velhas na sala – afirmou, fazendo uma reverência aos homens idosos, que sorriram de maneira simpática para o loiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Revista "Bruxa Semanal", uma semana atrás:

"Um jovem homem de negócios, solteiro e muito sedutor", por Anna Skeeter

_Todo mundo sabe que Draco Malfoy é um dos jovens bruxos mais ricos da Grã Bretanha. Muitos também o odeiam e desconfiam dele, pois seu pai, Lúcio, era um dos principais auxiliares de "você-sabe-quem" durante a guerra terminada há três anos, que devastou o mundo mágico. Draco, entretanto, como sempre faz questão de frisar, nunca foi um "Comensal da Morte". Ele diz isso exibindo um belo sorriso (Gente! Como ele é bonito!) e mostrando o braço direito, desafiando alguém a encontrar algum sinal da "marca negra", que todos sabem, os seguidores do bruxo das trevas usavam._

_Realmente, apesar de algumas desconfianças que ainda desperta, ele lembra que Harry Potter em pessoa depôs em sua defesa ao final do conflito. "Ora", afirma ele muito seguro de si, "vocês não acham que o 'garoto que sobreviveu' iria falar em minha defesa se desconfiasse que havia alguma coisa sinistra a meu respeito?"._

_A verdade é que ele vem tentando conduzi-se da melhor forma possível. Apesar da fortuna que possui, que poderia render-lhe uma vida de futilidade, o jovem vem estudando e preparando-se para o mundo dos negócios. Depois de cursar, de maneira surpreendente uma prestigiada universidade trouxa e graduar-se em Administração e Marketing (deve ser o único bruxo britânico com tal qualificação), acaba de concluir na Alemanha uma especialização em Negócios Bruxos._

_Dizem que em breve, nosso promissor jovem deve estar ocupando uma função importante na iniciativa privada, embora ele se negue a dizer qual e aonde._

_Diferentemente de Harry Potter (bonito, mas intragável!), nosso belo homem de negócios loiro recebeu muito bem nossa reportagem e falou dos planos para o futuro. Disse que é cedo para assumir um compromisso romântico sério, mas está aberto a novos relacionamentos (O que vocês estão esperando, garotas?), que pretende trabalhar duro em sua nova função (que não diz qual é, mas afirma que em breve todos ficarão sabendo) e que não guarda rancor de ninguém, mesmo tendo que encarar a tristeza de ter ficado órfão durante a guerra. Aliás, a guerra é um dos poucos assuntos que ele não toca. Nega-se a dizer se é verdade que a informação decisiva para a derrota de "você-sabe-quem" partiu dele. Muito humilde, diz que toda a glória da vitória final sobre os partidários das trevas cabe a Harry Potter e às pessoas que bravamente participaram da batalha final (Gente, ele não é fofo assim modesto?). Perguntado se guarda alguma mágoa do herói do mundo mágico, ele reafirma que não, que a velha rivalidade que tinham nos tempos de Hogwarts era coisa de criança e, da parte dele, não há mais nenhum ressentimento._

"_Pessoalmente, entendo que o mundo é muito melhor com Harry Potter vivo e o Lorde das Trevas e seus comensais mortos", afirmou para essa reportagem num gesto de muita coragem, uma vez que entre esses comensais estavam seus pais e vários ex-colegas de Sonserina, sua casa em Hogwarts. _

_Ah, esse Draco Malfoy não é mesmo tudo de bom? E ele só tem vinte e um anos!  
E quando perguntamos se ele tem em mente algum tipo especial de garota, sabem o que respondeu? "A garota especial surgirá na hora certa. Eu saberei quanto a conhecer". UAU!!! Não é lindo?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ei, eu não sabia que vocês eram desafetos – desculpou-se Florean – Achei que tivessem deixado para trás a velha rivalidade entre grifinórios e sonserinos...

- Eu deixei, é claro – afirmou Malfoy, parecendo sincero – Mas algumas pessoas demoram para crescer, você sabe...

- Não vem não, Malfoy! – disse finalmente Harry, aparentemente saindo do seu torpor – Você não vai começar a dar uma de grande homem sábio e maduro pra cima da gente!

- Eu não precisaria, se vocês não ficassem agindo como crianças – disse calmamente o ex-sonserino, arrancando de Rony um rosnado de ódio.

- Escutem, rapazes – interveio Krum – Por que nós não conversamos como pessoas civilizadas? Que tal deixar o Sr. Malfoy falar?

- A melhor sugestão até agora... – ia começando Malfoy, mas Rony o interrompeu:

- Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo o que essa serpente nojenta tem pra dizer! – gritou, fazendo menção de sair.

- Calma, Rony – disse Harry, segurando o ruivo pelo braço – Já que estamos aqui, vamos ouvir o que ele tem pra dizer.

- Muito sensato, Potter – afirmou Malfoy, aparentemente sem nenhuma emoção.

- Sensato o cacete! – xingou Harry – Eu apenas estou curioso em saber como pessoas descentes como o Vitor e o Florean se meteram com você – afirmou, lançando olhares de censura ao dono da sorveteria e ao búlgaro, que se encolheram um pouco, incomodados.

- De qualquer modo, obrigado – continuou o loiro, ignorando o último comentário do ex-grifinório.

Depois de se sentar à mesa de reuniões, fazendo um gesto afetado para os outros também se sentarem, Draco Malfoy serviu-se de um copo d'água, mantida gelada através de alguma magia, cortesia da sorveteria Florean, e dirigiu a palavra especificamente a Rony e Harry:

- Eu represento um grupo de investidores que entende que o quadribol na Inglaterra pode ser muito lucrativo. Estamos investindo muito dinheiro nisso. O Sr. Krum investiu também uma parte do seu dinheiro nesse empreendimento. Eu também tenho dinheiro meu investido aqui. Achamos que ressuscitar os Cannons vai agitar o mercado no Reino Unido. Muita gente ainda torce para esse time. Eu torcia para esse time.

- Você? – perguntou Rony, incrédulo.

- Claro, um dos meus antepassados, um Malfoy da Escócia, para ser mais específico, foi um dos fundadores do Cannons – sorriu orgulhoso – Queremos um time forte - retomou - Que brigue pelo título logo no primeiro campeonato. Todos os times estão se fortalecendo. As Harpias contrataram aquela batedora dos Estados Unidos, os Pegas contrataram o apanhador que se formou em Hogwarts agora. Chamam o garoto de o "Harry Potter loiro". O União trouxe dois batedores sul-africanos e aquela garota brasileira que jogava na Espanha. Sem contar os Tornados, cujo time já é muito bom, com a Johnson, o Davies, enfim, o time é tricampeão. E nós queremos os melhores: vocês dois - apontou para Harry e Rony - O Krum, Gina Weasley, Toni M'Bea, bem acho que vocês viram a lista.

- Só não entendo uma coisa – ponderou Harry – Por que colocaram você como presidente?

- Quantas pessoas você conhece no nosso mundo com formação em administração e marketing esportivo? – desdenhou Malfoy

- Eu nem sei o que diabos é isso... – admitiu o apanhador dos Trasgos, amaldiçoando-se por ser menos esperto do que aquela serpente loira.

- É isso, Potter – falou triunfalmente - Goste você ou não, eu sou o cara qualificado para o trabalho. Assim como você, o Weasley e o Krum são os caras mais qualificados para jogar. Escutem – falou depois de um momento, em que todos ficaram em silêncio – Vocês depuseram a meu favor no final da guerra. Será que é tão difícil assim jogar no time em que eu sou presidente?

- Malfoy – falou Harry, visivelmente se controlando para não bater no loiro ou gritar com ele – Você se esqueceu que eu disse que não havia provas contra você, não que você fosse inocente. Eu jamais mandaria alguém para Azkaban sem ter certeza da culpa dessa pessoa, mesmo um canalha como você. Isso não quer dizer que eu goste de você, ou que eu já tenha esquecido o imbecil preconceituoso que você era nos tempos de Hogwarts. Ou que eu tenha perdoado a maneira que você tratava Rony e Hermione, meus melhores amigos. Tudo bem, talvez sem aquela informação a gente não tivesse vencido a guerra, ou estaríamos em guerra até hoje. Não sei. Não sei qual a sua motivação ao nos dar aquilo, embora eu tenha minhas suspeitas, mas, leia os meus lábios: EU ACHO VOCÊ UM CRETINO! E NEM SE PERDESSE COMPLETAMENTE O JUÍZO EU PENSARIA EM TRABALHAR PARA VOCÊ!

Por um momento Malfoy fitou Harry com uma expressão indefinida. Não parecia irritado, ao contrário, parecia triste e humilhado com as palavras do outro. Florean encarava os dois, chocado demais para dizer alguma coisa. Vitor Krum cofiava o seu vasto bigode, olhando para o vazio. Até Rony parecia um pouco chocado e sem saber o que dizer. O loiro levou a mão ao bolso do terno elegante, sobressaltando os presentes, que cogitaram a hipótese dele puxar a varinha e azarar Harry. No entanto, quando tirou a mão direita do bolso superior do terno, havia apenas um lenço com o qual enxugou a testa. Refletiu em silêncio por mais um minuto, então, aparentemente controlado disse com sua voz arrogante e arrastada, surpreendendo a todos:

- Senhores, acho que o Sr. Potter e eu precisamos conversar a sós.


	7. ENFIM SÓS

CAPÍTULO 7

- Enfim sós, Potter – zombou Draco Malfoy, após Rony, muito contrariado, deixar o amigo na companhia do ex-sonserino.

O ruivo havia gritado que não deixaria Harry sozinho com "aquela víbora". Krum, ainda muito carrancudo, tentava manter as coisas dentro de um nível civilizado de conversação.

- Escute, Weasley – havia dito Malfoy, parecendo um tanto entediado – Potter derrotou o Lorde das Trevas e você acha que ele não pode lidar comigo? Francamente...

Florean e os homens mais velhos, junto com Krum e um Rony muito relutante, deixaram os dois antigos desafetos a sós. A princípio Harry afirmara que qualquer coisa poderia ser dita na presença de Rony. Como Draco insistia na conversa em particular, finalmente concordou, para a insatisfação do amigo. Estava, contudo, curioso para saber o que o outro tinha para lhe falar.

- Poupe-me do seu senso de humor ridículo, Malfoy – disse Harry, contrariado – Vamos terminar logo com isso.

- Potter, os sujeitos que me incumbiram dessa missão, por assim dizer, imaginaram que nossa velha inimizade poderia ser um problema. Eles são sujeitos duros. Estão dispostos a qualquer coisa para ter o grande "Mergulho Potter" no time. E não gostam de ouvir um "não" como resposta. Eles colocaram muitos instrumentos na minha mão. Mas eu prefiro não usá-los por enquanto. Eu gostaria de apelar para o bom senso, em primeiro lugar.

- Malfoy, corta o papo e vai direto ao assunto! – retrucou o craque do quadribol, impaciente.

- Muito bem. Tenho permissão de lhe oferecer dois milhões e meio de galeões...

- O QUÊ?

- Por favor, Potter, acalme-se ou seu amigo ruivo aí fora vai começar a ter idéias, como por exemplo que eu estou molestando você. Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Dois milhões e meio de galeões. Como prova de boa vontade eu vou lhe contar um segredo. Os caras aceitariam pagar até três milhões por ano. Bem, eu não deveria ter contado essa parte. Só deveria chegar aos três milhões se você criasse problemas. Mas, como você não confia em mim...

- Alguém deve estar maluco, querendo pagar tanto dinheiro para um jogador só.

- Potter, eu não sei se você é o santo que dizem que é, ou se é burro mesmo. Ninguém joga dinheiro pela janela. Eles esperam ganhar muitos e muitos milhões de galeões com você. São caras ricos. Talvez não ganhem muita coisa no primeiro ano, talvez ganhem um pouco no segundo, mas se o time embalar, os galeões vão tilintar, entende? E o "garoto que sobreviveu" é o maior trunfo deles. O herói do mundo mágico. É tão difícil assim acreditar que estejam dispostos a pagar uma fortuna para você, uma vez que vão ganhar "várias fortunas"?

- E por que tanto segredo? Por que essa informação tem que ser particular?

- Essa informação não. Isso vai se tornar público mesmo! O que eu quero dizer é o seguinte: os donos do time querem também o seu amigo e a irmã dele. Quinhentos mil galeões por ano para cada um.

- Ainda não entendi...

- Ouça, por favor – interrompeu Malfoy – O seu amigo recusou no ano passado duas propostas do exterior.

- Ele o quê? – perguntou Harry, incrédulo.

Ele, Harry, estava sempre recusando propostas, mas não sabia que o seu amigo também as dispensasse. E isso era surpreendente, na medida em que Rony, e não ele, tinha pretensões de ter uma carreira profissional.

- E a última, dos Estados Unidos, era de trezentos e cinqüenta mil anuais, mais prêmios por vitória.

- E por que Rony dispensaria algo assim? – perguntou Harry, mais para si mesmo do que para o loiro.

- É uma boa pergunta, Potter. Responda-me você.

Harry finalmente sentou-se, expelindo o ar dos pulmões. Era óbvio. Como o amigo sabia do seu pouco interesse em seguir uma carreira profissional de sucesso e dinheiro, havia trilhado o mesmo caminho para ficar junto dele. Era um saco! Todos achavam que Rony precisava tomar conta dele como se fosse um bebê. Ainda lembrava-se da Sra. Weasley recomendando ao filho que cuidasse do amigo, logo depois de assinar o contrato com os Trasgos. E Rony Weasley, goleiro sensação da Liga, havia levado a recomendação materna ao pé da letra. Bem, isso era bem grifinório e, acima de tudo, bem Weasley. Nós nos foderemos e perderemos dinheiro se preciso, mas ficaremos com nossos amigos! Foi assim na guerra, por que seria diferente na paz?

Harry não queria dar ao Malfoy o prazer de ver o quanto aquilo o havia abalado. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e finalmente disse, aparentando uma calma que não possuía:

- OK, Malfoy, por que o Rony e a Gina? – perguntou muito sério.

- Por que eles são bons, oras! – explicou o loiro, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – E por que os Weasleys são a sua família, todo o mundo mágico sabe disso. E também por isso. Dê uma olhada – disse, estendendo a Harry um pergaminho com vários números, que havia tirado do bolso do terno.

- O que são esses números? – perguntou, olhando curioso os nomes de Gina, Rony, o dele próprio e de vários jogadores e jogadoras que estavam perfilados ao lado de percentuais.

- Aprendi com os trouxas, Potter. Pesquisa de opinião. Esses são os jogadores ingleses mais populares na opinião dos torcedores. Repare aqui que você é o jogador mais popular entre os torcedores de todas as idades. Em segundo estão Angelina Johnson e sua amiga Gina Weasley. Era previsível. A maioria dos torcedores são homens bruxos e elas são bonitas. Em seguida vem...

- Rony – completou Harry – E ele é o mais popular entre os jovens – concluiu, ainda olhando o pergaminho.

- Sim, ele só perde para você entre os torcedores com menos de dezoito anos, nosso público preferencial. Sabe, antes de ver esses números eu tinha dúvidas se deveríamos contratar o seu amigo, mas acho que os garotos gostam do ar "rebelde" do "Maluco" Weasley.

Por um momento Harry esqueceu que estava na presença de um ex-inimigo e sorriu. Rony era um ótimo goleiro, é claro, mas os jovens adoravam as maluquices que ele fazia com a vassoura, além das encrencas que arrumava durante as partidas, xingando juízes, saindo no tapa com adversários e comemorando os gols e as defesas que fazia de maneira estrepitosa. Sim, o seu amigo era muito bom e muito popular. Havia sido um idiota em não perceber que vários times tinham interesse nele há muito tempo. E havia sido um egoísta cretino por atrapalhar, ainda que não de maneira intencional, a carreira de Rony.

- O dilema é o seguinte, Potter – continuou Malfoy, na sua tradicional voz arrastada - Nós somos agora donos dos contratos dos Trasgos. Ou seja, somos donos dos destinos dos seus jogadores no quadribol. Se você não quiser jogar, tudo bem. Duvido que alguém tenha coragem para processar o grande Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo mágico. Mas seu amigo não poderia jogar por outro time. Nós faríamos da vida dele um inferno. Ele ficaria parado até que a justiça resolvesse. E não se engane: a justiça está do nosso lado. Legalmente o contrato que vocês assinaram com os Trasgos agora nos pertence.

- Chantagem, eu sabia!

- Não, Potter. São negócios. E a lei. Se eu fosse ainda o canalha que você acha que eu sou, começaria a nossa conversa por aí. Mas eu comecei pelo dinheiro e pelo fato de que achamos que vocês ficariam bem no mesmo time e que você ficaria feliz em jogar com os seus amigos. Acredite, eu quero Harry Potter feliz e dando muito dinheiro para nós.

- Você me comove – zombou Harry. Será que tinha o direito de prejudicar a carreira do amigo? Por que não deixar que esse bando de milionários gananciosos pagasse uma fortuna para ele e os Weasleys?

- Potter, você não precisa ser meu amigo. Eu não preciso ser seu amigo. Mas pense um pouco. Você pode ganhar uma fortuna. Seus amigos podem ganhar muito bem. Eu sei que você é rico, não precisa de dinheiro. Mas pense nos Weasleys…

- Os irmãos deles são ricos, lembra?

- Sim, os gêmeos são ricos. Mas você acha que eles vão viver à custa dos irmãos?

- Não, acho que não – admitiu Harry.

- E, entenda, não há Weasleys sem Harry Potter. Se você concordar, todos estão no time. Se você discordar, seu amigo está fora. E sua amiga continuará na Itália. Ganhando bem, é verdade, mas nada perto do que nós podemos pagar.

- Eu quero os três milhões, então! – disse Harry, de repente muito confiante.

- Feito! – exclamou Malfoy muito satisfeito.

- E eu quero o contrato redigido por Olívio Wood – continuou o apanhador.

Wood, um antigo colega de Harry em Hogwarts, havia sido a maior revelação como goleiro de toda a história recente do quadribol inglês. Até que, há cinco anos, uma vassoura experimental que seu time testava falhou inexplicavelmente e ele despencou de quinze metros de altura. Havia sobrevivido, mas os ferimentos o inutilizaram para o quadribol. Não obstante, o ex-goleiro havia se formado em direito bruxo na Academia Mágica de Edimburgo e nos últimos dois anos vinha se tornando a maior autoridade em direito esportivo do mundo mágico. Era advogado do sindicato dos jogadores e sempre representava os atletas contra os clubes e normalmente vencia as pendências em favor dos seus clientes. Seu nome causava calafrios nos donos de clubes. Havia levado à falência a fábrica que produziu a vassoura que o privou do quadribol em virtude da indenização milionária que havia obtido na justiça.

Surpreendentemente, Malfoy não se abalou à menção do nome de Wood, ao contrário.

- Concordo – disse tranqüilamente o loiro, para a surpresa de Harry.

- Como assim? Concorda?

- Concordo, oras! Nada contra o Wood. Eu mesmo iria sugeri-lo. E eu sugiro seu amigo Gui Weasley para discutir os detalhes financeiros.

Harry olhou-o surpreso. Para um presidente de time, Draco Malfoy até que não era das piores pessoas. Seria possível que o sonserino houvesse mudado tanto?

- E mais uma coisa – disse Harry, depois de um momento em silêncio – Meu ordenado vai ser dividido com os outros jogadores.

Draco olhou-o por alguns instantes e depois começou a rir descontroladamente. Como o moreno o encarava irritado, controlou-se com algum esforço e então disse:

- Potter, você parece um maldito comunista trouxa! – controlou-se para continuar sério e acrescentou: - Você acha que algum jogador vai querer aceitar esmolas do "grande Potter Perfeito"? O quadribol é um mundo competitivo, onde cada um busca negociar o seu salário da melhor maneira possível. Duvido que algum jogador questione o seu salário ou queira esmola sua. Se você fizer essa proposta ao resto do time, os outros se sentirão ofendidos. Ninguém compartilha desse seu altruísmo, cara. Acorde! Pegue os milhões e se divirta, dê para alguma causa, como você faz sempre, mas não me venha com essa besteirada comunista do tipo "eu-sou-muito-bom-pra-pegar-esse-dinheiro-sujo". Jogadores de quadribol gostam de dinheiro, Potter! Mas querem ganhar o seu próprio dinheiro. Se você não quiser problemas, aceite o dinheiro só para você, queime, dê para os pobres, mas não me venha com besteiras, ouviu?

Desgraçadamente, Malfoy tinha razão. Era o maior salário dos Trasgos, mas os companheiros de time haviam reagido muito mal quando propôs dividir com eles os seus vencimentos. Rony teve que dizer que era brincadeira para que os demais jogadores voltassem a falar com ele. Era um mundo estranho esse!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Longe dali, numa sala abarrotada de livros de um departamento de pesquisas do St Mungus, o hospital dos bruxos, uma jovem cientista de cabelos crespos acabava de receber três corujas diferentes. Uma delas, de sua grande amiga Gina Weasley. As demais eram surpreendentes. Seu ex-namorado Rony Weasley, com quem não falava há dois anos havia lhe mandado uma carta e a outra coruja, mais surpreendentemente ainda carregava uma carta totalmente inesperada de uma figura que sempre a incomodara nos tempos de Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy.

E as três cartas falavam do mesmo assunto: Harry Potter.


	8. CARTAS NA MESA

CAPÍTULO 8

"Querida Hermione:

Espero que tudo esteja legal com você e que você já tenha se livrado daquele sujeito horroroso que você namorava (brincadeirinha!). Bem, estivemos juntas no mês passado e conversamos muito sobre 'aquele assunto' de aproximadamente 1,75 m de altura, óculos, cicatriz e olhos verdes. Bom, a verdade é que nós (eu e o 'assunto') nos encontramos na festa dos Tornados. Não se faça de excessivamente intelectual e pare de fingir que não viu as fotos na 'Bruxa Semanal', 'Mundo Mágico em Revista' ou qualquer outra dessas porcarias de revistas de futilidades. Sou sua melhor amiga, lembra? Não gostaria de lembrar que a senhorita escondia no meio de 'Decifrando as Runas Antigas' exemplares da 'Bruxa Semanal' para evitar que o meu irmão e o ' assunto' descobrissem que a melhor amiga deles e melhor aluna de Hogwarts gostava de ler as últimas fofocas do mundo bruxo nas horas vagas. Sim, querida, o seu segredo está bem guardado comigo, mas eu sei que você viu as fotos e aquela declaração atrevida que eu dei. Mamãe quase teve um ataque quando leu aquilo, mas os gêmeos se divertiram muito. OK, você viu a foto do abraço que dei no dito cujo e já começou a ter idéias a respeito. Tudo bem, mocinha, tenha as idéias que quiser!

O problema é que no dia seguinte ao baile, o 'assunto' esteve na Toca junto com o Rony. Finalmente conversamos de maneira civilizada e descobri que podemos, pelos menos, voltar à velha amizade. Sim, AMIZADE! Não comece a colocar coisas nessa sua cabecinha de cabelos crespos (aliás, eu já falei que adoro o seu cabelo, né?). O que eu quero dizer é que continuo decepcionada por você não aceitar a minha idéia de namorá-lo. Veja bem, vocês se conhecem desde os onze anos, você sempre foi a melhor amiga dele. E não me venha dizer de novo que vocês são como irmãos. Ele só a vê como irmã porque você nunca jogou um pouquinho de charme pra cima do garoto. A propósito, tenho quase certeza que ele é virgem mesmo! Dá pra acreditar? Ouvi o Rony dizendo pros gêmeos que o 'assunto' é único bruxo inglês virgem aos vinte e um anos. Dá pra acreditar numa coisa dessas? Tudo bem, você vai dizer que a culpa é minha, que ele ainda me ama, etc, etc. Tá legal, me sinto a pior bruxa do mundo, daquelas bruxas malvadas de filme trouxa. Colocarei no meu epitáfio: 'Aqui jaz a bruxa que estragou a vida de... Bem, você sabe, impedindo que o rapaz tivesse uma vida sexual normal'. Coitadinho, e ainda ficam dizendo que ele é gay! Bem, pelo menos ele teria uma vida sexual... E eu conheço vários bruxos gays felizes e bem sucedidos.

Tudo bem, eu sou muito má! Acabei com a vida amorosa 'dele' e ainda fico especulando sobre a sua vida sexual. Mas ainda acho que vocês dois seriam perfeitos... Sim, você sabe que eu acho que o cara perfeito para você é um certo ruivo panaca, mas já desisti de te convencer disso. Então, ainda acho que o 'assunto' é a segunda melhor opção que você pode ter nesse momento. Já pensou? Um rapaz virgem de vinte e um anos? Tá legal, estou me empolgando demais com essa história, mas não diga que você não fica tentada...

Claro, já estou vendo você se perguntando aonde eu quero chegar com tudo isso. Simples, estou preocupada com ele. Visivelmente ele não está bem. Fica muito distante, quase não come. E você se lembra o quanto ele gostava da comida da minha mãe. E está mais magro também. Não o via pessoalmente a mais de dois anos e ele parece mais magro do que estava após se recuperar dos ferimentos na guerra. Estou muito preocupada, Hermione. E houve uma hora em que ele se sentou no jardim e parecia realmente muito mal. Rony e os outros não o viram. Ele não viu que eu o vigiava. Sim, vigiava, pois ele ainda é meu AMIGO e eu me preocupo com ele, assim como me preocupo com você, por isso trate de tirar esse sorriso bobo que eu sei que você tem nos lábios nesse momento, ouviu bem?

Conclusão: gostaria que você o visse. Você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço (não a cerca de relacionamentos, mas ninguém é perfeito!) e a mais jovem e brilhante curandeira da Inglaterra (todos dizem isso!). E a essa altura é pós-graduada no 'assunto' de olhos verdes. Seria bom se vocês estivessem juntos, repito. Ele é mil vezes melhor do que aquele (já ia dizendo idiota) seu namorado e duvido que dure muito o romance de vocês, se é que já não acabou. Mas tudo bem, ainda assim você é a melhor amiga dele e certamente saberá o que fazer a respeito.

Com muito carinho

Gina Weasley"

"Cara Hermione:

Eu sei que a gente não se falou mais nos últimos tempos e imagino que você ainda me odeie. Ou pior: é bem possível que vocês não esteja nem aí para a minha pessoa, no que estaria muito certa. Você sabe que eu nunca fui muito bom em sentimentos ou cartas, mas espero sinceramente que um dia possamos a voltar a ser amigos. Dissemos coisas desagradáveis e idiotas um para o outro e espero mesmo que você me perdoe por tudo aquilo. Mas, no momento o que me preocupa é o Harry. Ele não está bem. O que ele tem? Não faço a menor idéia. Só sei que ele às vezes fica parado, meio catatônico, como na época da guerra contra 'você-sabe-quem'. Mas o bruxo já era, não é mesmo? Então o que será que ele tem? Além de tudo, eu tenho que brigar com ele pra que ele coma e eu sei que tem hora que ele não parece muito saudável. Não sei o que fazer. Você sabe, a inteligente da turma sempre foi você.

Será que você poderia vê-lo ou falar com ele? Eu sei que ele é capaz de falar coisas pra você que ele não diria pra mim. O Harry sempre foi muito estranho... Eu nunca diria algumas coisas para uma garota, mas ele parece não se importar de dizer coisas para você. Sabe, eu estive pensando (sim, espertinha, eu faço isso às vezes!): já que não deu certo entre a gente e entre Harry e Gina, você bem que poderia... Bem, como direi? Sair com o Harry. Pronto, eu disse! Não, não estou brincando. O Harry precisa de uma garota (não apenas no sentido físico, se é que você me entende). Não de uma dessas piranhas que vivem atrás dele porque ele é rico e famoso. Mas alguém que pegue em sua mão de vez em quando e converse com ele. Como nós costumávamos fazer, lembra?

Harry sempre considerou muito você (na verdade todos nós sempre a consideramos muito, pode acreditar). Mesmo que você ache a minha idéia de namorar o Harry idiota (embora ela não seja), gostaria que você o visse e falasse com ele. Enfim, descobrisse, qual o problema desse cabeçudo. Você sabe que ele é mais do que um irmão para mim e eu prometi a você, a Gina e à minha mãe que tomaria conta dele. Ao meu modo eu estou tomando, mas agora acho que chegou a hora de dividir as responsabilidades, ou como diria você, 'delegar poderes'.

Espero sinceramente que você leve as minhas palavras a sério (todas elas!) e me responda.

Atenciosamente

Rony Weasley ".

"Cara Hermione Granger:

Com certeza você deve estranhar que eu, que sempre infernizei a sua vida e a de seus amigos em Hogwarts esteja enviando essa carta nesse momento. Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de deixar para trás, se possível, nossas antigas desavenças adolescentes e discutir com você um assunto muito sério: Harry Potter.

Ninguém ignora que o "garoto que sobreviveu" e você sejam grandes amigos. Talvez, em razão do seu trabalho no St. Mungus e das viagens dele como jogador profissional de quadribol, os seus encontros não sejam tão freqüentes atualmente. Mas eu sei que você se preocupa com ele e ele ouve e respeita você. Aliás, eu nunca entendi porque vocês não estão juntos. É verdade que gosto não se discute, mas foi surpresa para mim quando você começou a namorar aquele sonso do Weasley. Na Sonserina, apostávamos que você e o Potter ficariam juntos antes do sétimo ano. Sim, nós fazíamos esse tipo de aposta, não se faça de inocente. E eu sei que vocês da Grifinória, a casa dos 'politicamente corretos' faziam apostas sobre a minha masculinidade, então não tente fingir que está chocada por descobrir que a sua vida amorosa valia dinheiro no ninho das serpentes (aliás, perdi dez galeões por apostar em Granger/Potter!).

Mas tudo isso são divagações. A questão central é a seguinte: Nos próximos dias você vai descobrir que eu assumi a presidência do time de quadribol do Cannons. E nós faremos uma proposta milionária para ter Harry Potter conosco. E, aí você pergunta (ou como dizem os trouxas, a pergunta de um milhão de dólares): 'o que eu tenho com isso?'. E eu respondo: muita coisa! Andei examinando a situação dos jogadores que queremos contratar e percebi que Harry Potter não anda lá muito legal. Tudo bem, ele ainda é capaz de apanhar o pomo de ouro a trinta centímetros do chão, ele ainda voa como se tivesse nascido numa vassoura. E, sinceramente, não acho que exista jogador melhor do que ele na liga inglesa ou em qualquer outra liga no mundo. Sim, seu amigo é um fenômeno. O problema é que ele parece doente. Examinando as fotos dos últimos dois anos (que seguem em anexo), dá pra ver claramente o quanto ele anda abatido nos últimos meses. Andei investigando e descobri que até o Weasley tem se preocupado com ele. Parece que ele não tem apetite, dorme mal e nas viagens insiste em ter um quarto só para ele nos hotéis em que o time fica hospedado. Isso seria normal se o seu amigo agisse como 'superstar' como aquela Cho Chang ou Rogério Davies, mas não é o caso. Acho que ele vem escondendo alguma coisa, até do Weasley, que é o melhor amigo dele.

Quero o Potter no time, mas não quero o sujeito em pedaços, nem quero que ele morra sob a minha presidência. Iriam aparecer mil teorias sobre como eu o envenenei sorrateiramente para vingar minha família ou as humilhações sofridas em Hogwarts. E, francamente, eu não preciso disso. Ainda que você esteja pouco ligando para as minhas aflições pessoais, tenho certeza que o seu amigo, que bem poderia ser o seu namorado, merece alguma atenção de sua parte. Gostaria de encontrar você pessoalmente para discutir isso em hora e local que você determinar. Aguardo uma resposta.

Atenciosamente  
Draco Malfoy"

Depois de ler as cartas, Hermione Granger chegou a algumas brilhantes conclusões, que só uma mente analítica como a sua poderia chegar:

1 – Harry estava realmente mal ou não haveria tanta gente preocupada com ele. Culpou-se interiormente por não prestar mais atenção no amigo e por vê-lo de maneira tão pouco freqüente nos últimos dois anos. E, que diabos, ela era uma médica! Ou curandeira, como se dizia no mundo bruxo, como ela não havia reparado pelas fotos das revistas e jornais que Harry não parecia bem? Precisava de um maldito Malfoy para alertá-la sobre isso?

2 - Sua amiga Gina Weasley estava completamente maluca! Namorar Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo? O pior é que parecia uma conspiração. De repente todo mundo queria empurrá-la para cima de Harry. Seria uma doença contagiosa essa obsessão? Até Draco Malfoy? E, que droga, quer dizer que a sua vida amorosa rendia apostas em Hogwarts? Era só o que faltava! Ela certamente iria encontrar Malfoy, nem que fosse para pagar-lhe os dez galeões ou enfiar-lhe o dinheiro goela abaixo.

3 – Rony Weasley. Bem, ele continua assim, tão... Rony Weasley! Leal, amigo, bem-humorado, engraçado. Tudo que ela havia amado em Rony. E também com a sutileza de um trasgo, exatamente o que ela havia odiado no ruivo. E até ele tentando jogá-la pra cima de Harry! Ah, ela iria enforcar aquele idiota do Rony, não, degolá-lo seria melhor. Jogar nele uma ou duas maldições imperdoáveis e depois estripá-lo.

Conclusão geral: A sua monótona vida poderia ficar movimentada de novo. Isso, é claro, se ela conseguisse descobrir o que havia de errado com seu amigo Harry Potter.


	9. UMA PAISAGEM RUIVA

CAPÍTULO 9

Uma coisa que Gina Weasley aprendeu nesses vinte anos de vida bruxa é que TODOS os homens são idiotas. Mesmo os melhores exemplares da espécie como seu irmão Rony e o melhor amigo desse, que ela se recusa a dizer o nome. Ok. Só as iniciais: HARRY TIAGO POTTER. E sempre querem proteger as mulheres, mas não conseguem proteger a si próprios. E todos, principalmente aqueles da melhor espécie, precisam de uma mulher que pegue na sua mão de vez em quando.

Eles eram chamados a Força Aérea, numa ironia àquele negócio dos trouxas que voa sem magia. Eram os melhores pilotos de vassouras de Hogwarts e alguns dos melhores jogadores de quadribol do mundo. Faziam parte da "Força" ela, seu irmão Rony, Harry, Vitor Krum, o africano Toni M'Bea, Dino Thomas, Angelina Johnson e vários outros jovens e alguns nem tão jovens assim. A missão deles era localizar os pontos onde os Comensais da Morte de Voldemort se reuniam e atacá-los. Se possível prendê-los. Melhor ainda matá-los e fugir o mais rápido possível. Voldemort estava cada dia mais forte, e quanto mais baixas o campo dele tivesse, melhor. A Ordem da Fênix tentava recrutar adeptos para a sua causa e tentava convencer o ministério a não se render.

Alguns idiotas do governo pregavam a necessidade de um acordo com o Lorde das Trevas. Como se aquele monstro aceitasse algo menos do que a submissão total e a obediência absoluta! Harry fazia parte da pequena divisão de elite da "Força" que tinha como objetivo localizar o bruxo das trevas e matá-lo. Poucos (como ela, Rony e Hermione) sabiam da profecia que ligava o destino do rapaz ao de Voldemort. Morrer ou ser morto. Todos queriam, é claro, que o "garoto que sobreviveu" realmente sobrevivesse. Ele estava mais poderoso do que qualquer outro bruxo que ela havia conhecido. Mesmo M'Bea, que passou parte da sua vida entre poderosos bruxos da África, dizia que não tinha conhecido alguém como Harry. E ele tinha apenas dezoito anos! E ele queria evitar que os amigos morressem. E ele sofria horrivelmente quando chegavam até a sua mente imagens de massacres de trouxas ou de "sangues-ruins" através da sua ligação com Voldemort.

Pobre Harry! Os amigos tentavam acalmá-lo, mas ele andava uma pilha de nervos, desesperado para encontrar o seu inimigo. Sentindo o peso do mundo sobre os ombros. Foi quando chegou ao acampamento a "Informação". Aparentemente os pais de Draco Malfoy desentenderam-se com o Lorde e foram mortos por ele. Nunca se soube ao certo o que aconteceu. A verdade é que o jovem Malfoy entregou à Ordem da Fênix a localização do esconderijo secreto do bruxo. Um lugar ao norte da Inglaterra empesteado de magia negra. Originalmente a Ordem pensava que era um simples esconderijo de Comensais como tantos outros. Mas era ali que estava o maldito.

Um destacamento de dez pessoas da "Força" deveria liquidar as sentinelas e fazer com que Harry entrasse na fortaleza para terminar com a guerra. Hagrid e seu meio irmão Grope cuidariam dos gigantes. Haveria um destacamento específico, comandado pelo Professor Dumbledore em pessoa para afugentar os dementadores. Foi aí que seu amado Harry Potter fez uma coisa idiota e heróica, como só os homens que são heróicos e idiotas costumam fazer. Combinando com outros homens heróicos e idiotas da "Força Aérea" ele os privou de uma das seus melhores pilotos: Gina Weasley. O idiota resolveu salvar a vida da sua amada, ainda que para isso sacrificasse a missão e ferrasse com o mundo.

Gina saiu dos seus devaneios atraída pelo cheiro familiar e agradável dos ovos com bacon que sua mãe colocava à sua frente. A mãe, é claro, queria que ela ingerisse a maior quantidade possível de proteínas, pois sua filha estava "magrinha", em sua opinião. Se ela aceitasse tudo o que a Sra. Weasley oferecia em matéria de comida, certamente não haveria uma vassoura que suportasse o seu peso na próxima temporada de quadribol. A essa hora seu irmão e Harry estariam negociando o futuro profissional deles. Gina estava curiosa para saber o resultado da reunião.

A garota ainda saboreava seus ovos quando uma coruja bastante familiar, imaculadamente branca, entrou pela janela da cozinha dos Weasleys e pousou na mesa em frente à garota, estendendo-lhe a pata, onde havia uma mensagem. Uma letra que ela conhecia muito bem dizia: "Precisamos falar com você urgente. Estamos no Florean. Harry". Na mesma hora ela pegou sua varinha que estava sobre a mesa e desaparatou, surda aos gritos de sua mãe que lhe dizia para vestir uma roupa decente.

A cena foi bastante curiosa. Vitor Krum, Harry e Rony estavam sentados em volta de uma grande mesa de reuniões, seu irmão e o amigo parecendo tão carrancudos quanto o búlgaro. Na cabeceira da mesa estava Draco Malfoy, que conversava de maneira despreocupada com Florean e seus idosos sócios. Todos levaram um susto quando Gina aparatou na sala vestindo apenas um minúsculo short, que propiciava uma visão bastante generosa de suas belas pernas e uma camiseta bastante colada ao corpo, propiciando uma visão geral do resto, igualmente agradável aos olhos masculinos. Mesmo aos homens mais velhos a "paisagem ruiva" não passou despercebida. Várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Krum e os senhores de idade, procuraram tirar os olhos das pernas (e do resto) da ruiva, mas não imediatamente. Rony estava prestes a ter um chilique ao ver a sua "irmãzinha" usando em público trajes tão sumários e reveladores. Harry estava pasmo e apenas Draco Malfoy parecia à vontade com a cena. Ou ficou a vontade por alguns segundos, antes que a jovem andasse até ele com passos decididos e lhe apontasse a varinha à altura do nariz:

- Muito bem, seu aprendiz de Comensal da Morte – disse em tom ameaçador – Qual é o jogo? O que você fez com os rapazes? Por que o Harry está assim tão pálido? Se você o envenenou ou jogou sobre ele uma maldição imperdoável eu vou arrancar um por um esses fios de cabelos loiros desbotados dessa sua cabeça cheia de...

- Gina! – tentou interrompê-la Rony. Conhecia a irmã e sabia que quando ela ficava furiosa poderia ficar também bastante descontrolada.

- Cale a boca, Rony! – disse a ruiva, o rosto tão vermelho quanto os seus cabelos – Você deveria cuidar do Harry como havia me prometido e não trazê-lo para encontros com inimigos. E você, Vitor, francamente, pensei que fosse amigo!

- Posso interromper? – perguntou Draco, tentando afastar o nariz da varinha de Gina.

- NÃO! – disseram os Weasleys presentes ao mesmo tempo.

- Já chega – disse Harry calmamente. Com um gesto discreto de sua mão ele desarmou a amiga e apanhou sua varinha que flutuava pela sala. Ele não era de se exibir, mas um dos aspectos mais espantosos do seu poder era o fato de fazer feitiços sem varinha. Mesmo Gina, que havia demonstrado na guerra ser uma bruxa poderosa, tinha dificuldade para realizar tal façanha.

Harry não sabia se ficava deliciado ou furioso por descobrir que Gina se preocupava tanto com ele. Então ela também havia dito para Rony cuidar dele! Por que todas as mulheres que ele conhecia (que não eram muitas) achavam que ele não podia tomar conta de si mesmo? Uma parte de Harry queria beijar Gina (essa parte tinha que fazer um esforço enorme para desviar os olhos do corpo da garota), outra parte tinha vontade de azará-la por aquela ridícula demonstração maternal de preocupação. Ora, como disse Draco Malfoy, se ele havia matado Voldemort, será que poderia ser intimidado por um jovem da sua idade, vestido como um desses mauricinhos trouxas?

- Você está bem, Harry? – perguntou a garota, demonstrando a peculiar preocupação que sempre havia tido por ele nos velhos tempos em que foram amigos e depois namorados – Você está muito pálido – disse, tocando a face do bruxo, que estranhamente sentiu a temperatura da sala aumentar.

- Quem não está bem é você, andando nua desse jeito por aí! – ralhou o seu irmão Rony, tentando desajeitadamente ampliar o cumprimento do short de Gina com um feitiço.

- Deixa que eu faço isso – disse a jovem, retomando sua varinha da mão de Harry e transformando o short numa calça jeans justa e alargando um pouco a camiseta. Pela cara de Rony (e dos presentes) a mudança não alterava muito a "paisagem" agradável de ser vista.

- Que idéia foi essa, Gina? – quis saber o irmão, ainda com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ora, eu recebi um bilhete de Harry. E eu chego aqui e vejo você e Krum com cara de enterro, Harry parecendo doente...

- Ei, eu não pareço doente! – protestou o "doente", mas a amiga o ignorou.

- E esse sujeito – apontou Malfoy com cara de contrariedade – aqui presente.

- E é claro que esses pobres homens adultos não poderiam se defender sozinhos, não é mesmo, Garota Weasley?

Todos na sala viraram-se na direção da voz de barítono que encheu o ambiente e viram um grande homem negro que havia entrado no recinto. Vestido de maneira bruxa com vistosas roupas africanas, Toni M´Bea, o grande jogador de quadribol e companheiro de Harry, Gina e Rony durante a guerra na "Força Aérea" sorria radiante para os amigos.

- Bem, garotos – falou despreocupadamente o africano, conjurando por magia uma poltrona que recebesse de maneira confortável o seu corpanzil – Vai ser como na guerra. Só que ninguém precisa morrer e vamos nos divertir muito. Ah, e vamos ser muito bem pagos!


	10. O AFRICANO

CAPÍTULO 10

Antonius Olimpicus Obote M'Bea era uma verdadeira lenda do quadribol internacional. Com dezessete anos de idade já jogava como batedor na seleção de Uganda, a maior potência africana no esporte. Seus pais, honoráveis e nobres bruxos do continente, não gostaram de ver o filho rebatendo balaços nos torneios internacionais. Queriam para ele uma carreira diplomática ou empresarial após o término da escola em Hogwarts. Sim, ele havia sido mandado para estudar na Inglaterra, de onde voltaria para o seu país para seguir a vida que a família lhe traçara. Política, negócios, casamento arranjado com alguma bruxa também de família importante.

Ainda na Inglaterra assinara seu primeiro contrato profissional com os Presunçosos de Patonga, equipe tradicional de seu país e base da seleção nacional ugandense. Assombrara os africanos com seus balaços espetaculares e milimétricos na última copa continental, que desnorteavam os artilheiros adversários e maravilhavam os torcedores. Então, estranhamente, foi afastado do time e da seleção. Alegavam que tinha alguma contusão misteriosa, nunca encontrada ou explicada. Fora do seu clube e do selecionado nacional, as ofertas do exterior, que antes abundavam, desapareceram. Sua família, poderosa e onipresente no seu país e em todo continente, havia pressionado e ameaçado pessoas para excluí-lo do quadribol, na esperança de que passasse a exercer alguma profissão "nobre", digna de um M'Bea.

O único resultado foi o seu sumiço por três anos, período do qual muito se especula e sobre o qual o próprio M'Bea é bastante reticente. Depois disso seus familiares desistiram ou se conformaram e ele voltou ao esporte profissional, primeiro jogando nos Estados Unidos, onde reconquistou a fama de maior batedor do mundo e depois na Inglaterra. Antes da guerra havia defendido o União de Puddlemere, mas sempre jogando para Uganda nos torneios internacionais. Os britânicos ainda se lembravam com um misto de admiração e despeito de sua atuação contra Gales na penúltima Copa Mundial. Ele havia simplesmente destruído o ataque dos galeses com suas bastonadas certeiras nos balaços que quase derrubavam os artilheiros de suas vassouras. Muitos diziam que se ele não tivesse jogado com uma contusão no ombro direito nas quartas de final contra a Irlanda, esse país talvez não tivesse avançado e conquistando o campeonato.

Além de ser um ótimo jogador de quadribol, chamado de "Hipogrifo Africano", "Mister África", "Dragão Negro", "Balaço de Uganda", "Rei do Bastão", "Big Toni" e tantos outros cognomes, Toni M'Bea era também um grande conhecedor da Arte das Trevas. Poderia escrever livros sobre o assunto ou dar aulas em Hogwarts se quisesse. Felizmente estivera do lado certo durante a guerra. Odiava os bruxos das trevas. Com uma esposa trouxa e filhos mestiços, seria normal que estivesse contra os Comensais da Morte e a mania desses de "sangue puro". Mas Harry e os amigos desconfiavam que ele tinha suas próprias razões para odiar os seguidores de Voldemort. Sua família em Uganda, embora ele nunca mencionasse o assunto, parecia ter muitos seguidores de "você-sabe-quem". M'Bea lembrava muito, pela sua história de vida, o finado padrinho de Harry, Sirius Black, e por isso o rapaz gostava tanto do africano, quase como se fosse um irmão mais velho. Sem contar que durante a guerra, havia sido um aliado valioso e destemido.

Gina havia ficado surpresa com a presença do batedor africano ali na sorveteria de Florean. Como não havia visto a lista de jogadores que Vitor Krum havia mostrado para Harry e Rony, não sabia que os reforços do novo time do Cannons incluíam M'Bea e ela própria. Fazendo, a princípio, sua melhor cara de brava, a ruiva caminhou até o gigantesco homem mais velho e antes que sentasse na poltrona que havia conjurado, atirou-se sobre ele e lhe deu um grande abraço.

- Ora, seu grande hipogrifo vitaminado! – disse a garota com fingida contrariedade, beijando-lhe o rosto – Você sabe que é a única pessoa que eu não fico com raiva por me chamar de "Garota Weasley".

Três anos atrás Gina quase havia tido um enfarte quando viu o gigante africano aparatar no St. Mungus, ferido e ensangüentado, carregando alguém que tinha mais ferimentos do que ela poderia imaginar que uma pessoa pudesse suportar, gritando enlouquecido que Voldemort estava morto e que Harry Potter, que o havia matado, precisava desesperadamente ser salvo. Sim, aquele homem gigantesco, de algum modo havia retirado o "garoto que sobreviveu" dos escombros da fortaleza do Lorde das Trevas e o havia trazido nos braços, como se fosse um bebê, para o hospital. Do lado dele estavam seu irmão Rony, Dino Thomas, Hagrid e outros pessoas, feridas e confusas, mas vivas. Apenas quando se certificou que Harry estava em boas mãos aquele homem extraordinário deixou que tratassem dos seus ferimentos, que incluía várias lacerações, inclusive uma feita pela gigantesca cobra de Voldemort, que ele havia decepado com uma velha adaga mágica africana. Se o mundo mágico devia a Harry Potter a sua sobrevivência, Gina Weasley devia a Toni M'Bea a sobrevivência de Harry. Então, diabos, não havia problema se ele a chamasse por aquele nome tolo e infantil que ele tanto odiava!

Rony e Harry também foram cumprimentar o ex-companheiro de combate, que abria o seu melhor sorriso, parecendo realmente muito feliz em rever os velhos amigos. Depois de esticar a mão imensa espalmada, que foi tocada com o punho fechado por todos, numa velha saudação de quadribol, M'Bea acomodou-se por fim na poltrona e pediu para que todos se sentassem.

- Senhor M'Bea, será que o senhor poderia me dar um autógrafo? – pedia pressuroso um dos idosos ex-proprietários dos Trasgos, conjurando uma pena e um pergaminho. Depois de atendido, dobrou cuidadosamente e guardou-o como se fosse um tesouro, murmurando algo como "meus netos não vão acreditar".

- Senhor Malfoy – disse o africano de maneira bastante formal, o que não deixava de soar estranho chamar o outro de "senhor", uma vez que o presidente do time recém-criado era uns doze ou treze anos mais novo do que ele – Eu gostaria de falar a sós com o Harry, os Weasleys e o Vitor. Sabe como é, conversa de jogadores...

- Claro, Toni, claro – disse o loiro de maneira solícita – Estou ali fora tomando um sorvete. E, Potter – falou virando-se para Harry – lembre-se do que eu falei.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – quis saber Gina

- Muito simples – disse M'Bea sorrindo – Uma proposta foi feita e parece que seu irmão e Harry estão tendo dificuldade para aceitá-la.

- E onde entra o Malfoy nisso? – perguntou a ruiva, muito confusa.

- Eu explico – disse Harry. Calmamente ele contou a amiga toda a história da transformação dos Trasgos Diagonais em Cannons Diagonais, a proposta de Malfoy, o desejo de ter ela e Rony no time. A absurda proposta de três milhões de galeões.

- Três milhões de galeões para você? – perguntou Gina abismada

- Entenda, Gina, eu nunca pensei que pudessem me oferecer tanto dinheiro para jogar quadribol – tentou explicar Harry, como se pedisse desculpas.

- Ora, Harry, isso não me surpreende – disse calmamente o africano.

- Não sei porque você está tão surpreso, Harry – falou Rony.

- Se você quer saber, amigo, eles fizeram essa proposta porque sabiam que os australianos, os ianques e sei lá mais quem poderiam chegar nisso também – acrescentou Vitor Krum, mantendo a tradicional expressão carregada.

- Harry, ninguém está recriminando você – explicou Gina compreensiva – Eu não sei porque você se sente mal com tudo isso. Todo mundo diz que você é um dos maiores jogadores de quadribol da história. E você ainda é o salvador do mundo mágico.

- É, eu não entendo porque você não se sente bem com isso – disse Rony – Não é como se você estivesse roubando, sabe?

- Escutem todos vocês – disse M'Bea, sua voz de barítono silenciando os presentes – Vocês não gostam de Draco Malfoy. Eu sei, aquele negócio entre grifinórios e sonserinos. Estive em Hogwarts também. Também fui grifinório e como vocês não gostava dos membros da casa da serpente. Mas eu conversei com o Malfoy. Ele não é nenhum amor de pessoa, mas é melhor do que a maioria dos presidentes de times que eu conheci por aí. Não quero dar uma de "grande irmão negro mais velho" – todos sorriram quando Toni disse isso. Como todos ali o conheciam da época da guerra, sabiam que uma vez dada essa introdução, ele iria exatamente agir como o "grande irmão negro mais velho". O que não era de todo ruim. Na guerra, muitas vezes os conselhos e a sabedoria dele havia mantido todos vivos e inteiros para contar as histórias do conflito para os filhos e netos.

- Malfoy é um presidente de time e acima de tudo é um sonserino. Mas os presidentes de time são geralmente canalhas, que bajulam você enquanto você dá dinheiro para eles. A maioria faria os sonserinos parecerem boas pessoas. Malfoy quer provar que é um cara competente, mas também quer provar que pode agir de maneira decente como um ser humano. Não acho que ele queira prejudicar algum de nós e ele me parece mais legal do que a média dos dirigentes de clubes por aí.

- Você descobriu tudo isso só conversando com ele ou você lê mentes também agora? – quis saber Rony, ligeiramente irritado.

- Não precisa ser grosso, Rony! – advertiu Gina – Toni é nosso amigo, lembra?

- Tudo bem, Gina – tranqüilizou-a o batedor – Não, Rony. Eu nunca fui um bom legilimente. Apenas conheço as pessoas. E convivi com mais presidentes de times do que todos vocês, aqui. Mesmo do que o Vitor. E não acho que o Malfoy deveria ser um empecilho pra gente se divertir e ganhar um bom dinheiro fazendo o que sabemos fazer.

- Se vocês me permitem dizer, eu acho uma grande bobagem deixar de jogar num time só porque o cara que vai presidi-lo é alguém com quem vocês não simpatizavam quando adolescentes – falou Krum – E o Toni tem razão. Malfoy não parece e nem age como um canalha. E aprendam uma coisa: não há presidentes de times que sejam bonzinhos. Malfoy pelo menos vocês já conhecem. E, se você me permite Harry, você não tem o direito de prejudicar seus amigos aqui – finalizou o búlgaro, apontando para os irmãos ruivos que o olhavam sem entender o último comentário.

- Mas o que... – ia dizendo Gina, quando Harry a interrompeu.

- Por isso eu chamei você aqui, Gina. Gostaria de conversar com você e com Rony. Vocês são a minha família, certo? Então acho que podemos ser francos uns com os outros.

Rony mexeu-se desconfortavelmente no seu lugar. Essa conversa talvez não fosse muito legal, pensou o ruivo. Gina, emocionada por Harry dizer que ela era "sua família" fixou no moreno os seus belos olhos castanhos. O africano e o búlgaro saíram de cena temporariamente sob o pretexto de tomarem mais um sorvete. Por algum motivo achavam que estariam sobrando na sala enquanto aqueles jovens complicados, mas adoráveis tinham "A conversa".


	11. VOU FALAR MAIS DE UMA VEZ!

CAPÍTULO 11

Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes. Gina sabia que esse era um gesto que significava que ele diria ou faria alguma coisa séria. Mesmo que essa coisa fosse uma besteira. Mas esse era Harry Potter, o "garoto que sobreviveu".

- Por que, Rony? – perguntou-lhe Harry.

Como o ruivo olhava para ele sem entender a pergunta, o amigo foi mais direto.

- Você não acha trezentos e cinqüenta mil galeões anuais um bom salário?

- Ei, eu não ganho isso na Itália! – protestou Gina

- Seu irmão recusou esse valor e mais os bônus que os norte-americanos lhe ofereceram.

- Por que, Rony? – perguntou a garota, mas sentiu-se estúpida em seguida. Ela sabia o _porquê _.

Como se pudesse ler a sua mente Harry lhe dirigiu a palavra:

- Acho que você sabe porque. Suponho que era mais importante ficar aqui na Inglaterra tomando conta de mim! Alguém pode me explicar isso? Você acha que eu algum dia quis prejudicar a sua carreira, Rony?

- Não estou entendendo, Harry.

- Você, que sempre quis seguir uma carreira profissional, recusou uma proposta ótima dos Estados Unidos. Por que? Só porque sua irmã, sua mãe e sei-lá-mais-quem querem que você tome conta de mim?

- É, só por isso – disse Rony calmamente.

Harry ficou surpreso com a sinceridade do amigo. Gina olhava divertida a confusão do moreno. "Boa, Rony!", pensou a ruiva. Essa conversa seria muito mais interessante do que ela imaginava.

Rony levantou-se e encarou Harry de maneira decidida.

- Agora que sua senhoria já teve o ataque do dia, trate de me escutar! E me escute porque eu só vou falar uma vez! Bem, talvez mais de uma, porque você é muito burro!

Gina abafava o riso. Era interessante ver Rony encurralar o amigo de vez em quando. Harry havia esquecido o quanto era perigoso mexer com um Weasley.

- Você é o meu melhor amigo. Não, mais do que isso, você é mais do que meu irmão! E você sempre quis salvar o mundo e defender todo mundo, não é?

- Bem... – começou a dizer Harry, mas foi interrompido.

- Eu sei que sim! Eu me lembro do seu truque do escudo durante a guerra. Eu não sou burro, sabe? Eu sei que não foi "você-sabe-quem" que ergueu aquela barreira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Depois de quebrar os intrincados feitiços da entrada da fortaleza de Voldemort, a "Força Aérea" aterrisou à frente do horrendo portão que dava acesso ao prédio que era exclusivo do bruxo das trevas. Parecia que ele gostava de privacidade e, pouco megalomaníaco, havia reservado um verdadeiro mini-castelo como aposentos particulares. A "Força" havia silenciado as sentinelas, enquanto patronos conjurados na entrada haviam afastado os dementadores. Dois gigantes haviam sido abatidos por Hagrid e seu meio-irmão. Agora era tudo ou nada. Eles não sabiam se havia mais alguém nos aposentos reservados de Voldemort, mas Harry sabia que agora seria com ele. Ele havia se preparado para aquele dia. Como a presença deles ali não deveria ser mais surpresa, M'Bea colocou abaixo a porta sinistra com um feitiço barulhento. Harry tomou a frente, entrando no local. Quando os demais tentaram segui-lo uma barreira os impediu. Rony, o africano e Krum lançaram vários feitiços sem sucesso. Harry sorriu despreocupadamente para os amigos e disse:_

_- Acho que ele não quer platéia. Somos só nós dois. Rony, diga para Gina... Bem, diga o que você sabe que precisa dizer._

_Desesperados, os demais só conseguiram localizá-lo horas mais tarde, em meio aos escombros da construção obscena. Harry havia matado Voldemort. O corpo viperino do Lorde das Trevas jazia a poucos metros do jovem bruxo. O que apenas Rony sabia  
era que a barreira que impediu a entrada dos amigos de Harry foi erguida por ele e não por Voldemort. Rony o havia surpreendido treinando um feitiço desses na sede da Ordem da Fênix. Era um feitiço-escudo, só que ele nunca imaginou que o amigo pudesse invocá-lo de maneira tão poderosa, resistente até mesmo a bruxos experientes como M'Bea. Ele, mais uma vez se sacrificara para salvar as pessoas com as quais se importava. Como havia feito antes com Gina. E a ruiva iria odiá-lo por isso por muito tempo. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

- Era diferente, Rony – disse Harry, quase num murmúrio – Era a vida de vocês que estava em jogo.

- Oh, claro! O grande defensor do mundo mágico pode arriscar a vida pelos amigos e eu não posso perder alguns galeões.

- Mas, Rony...

- Eu falei que você ia me ouvir! Você é o melhor amigo que um cara pode ter, mas é também o mais cabeçudo! Escute bem, Sr. Potter: Eu vou tomar conta de você enquanto eu achar que devo e enquanto achar que você precisa! E eu vou perder quantos galeões forem necessários e nem você, nem Draco Malfoy, nem Merlin reencarnado vão me impedir. E não porque minha mãe ou Gina me pediram isso, não porque Hermione me pediu isso. Mas porque, eu, RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY VOU FAZER ISSO! POR QUE FAMÍLIAS FUCIONAM ASSIM E VOCÊ É E SEMPRE VAI SER PARTE DA MINHA FAMÍLIA! PORQUE EU SEI QUE VOCÊ É UM CARA LEGAL E EU ME PREOCUPO COM VOCÊ APESAR DE VOCÊ SER UM TAPADO! ESTAMOS CONVERSADOS OU VOCÊ QUER TOMAR UMAS PORRADAS PARA CLAREAR AS IDÉIAS?

Harry estava boquiaberto. Rony nunca havia perdido o controle dessa maneira com ele. Gina olhava para o irmão abismada. Num gesto brusco, como se tivessem combinado, os dois jovens bruxos se levantaram e ficaram se encarando por um momento que pareceu a Gina uma eternidade. Ela estava pronta para azarar os dois se eles se engalfinhassem. Rony era bem mais mais alto do que Harry. Os treinos de quadribol o deixaram com braços musculosos, embora ele continuasse magro. Harry não tinha adversários no quesito feitiço, mas numa briga de trouxas Rony o destruiria. Então o moreno tomou a iniciativa e, cruzando os poucos passos que o separavam do amigo, deu-lhe um grande abraço.

Gina estava ainda mais surpresa. Harry não era dado a essas demonstrações físicas de afeto, embora, ela soubesse por experiência própria que era capaz de grandes idiotices para demonstrar o apreço que tinha pelos amigos. "Homens! Seres estúpidos e complicados!", pensou a garota.

Quando se separaram, Gina reparou que os olhos de Harry brilhavam estranhamente e Rony fingia coçar o rosto, afastando discretamente uma lágrima.

- Bom – pigarreou o ruivo – Acho que nos entendemos, não é?

- Acho que sim – respondeu Harry com a voz embargada.

- Ah, Rony! – Gina agarrou-se ao irmão, enchendo-o de beijos – Eu amo você, sabia?

- Claro que eu sabia – respondeu sem jeito, as orelhas muito vermelhas, tentando livrar-se da irmã mais nova, perguntando-se se ela havia feito algum feitiço de aderência, pois não conseguia desgrudar-se da garota – As mulheres não resistem a um ruivo simpático, alto e bonitão como eu – acrescentou de maneira fingidamente afetada.

- E modesto também – disse a ruiva, rindo muito, soltando-se finalmente de Rony.

- Claro, garota Weasley! – brincou, esquivando-se em seguida de um tapa da irmã.

- OK – disse Harry – Então vamos mesmo ficar com o Malfoy?

- Você não precisa fazer isso, cara – falou Rony – Nós não queremos que você...

- Agora é você quem vai escutar, Rony. E eu só vou falar uma vez, bem talvez mais de uma – interrompeu Harry, imitando de maneira hilária a voz do amigo – Eu jamais iria impedir vocês de ganhar dinheiro honestamente. E não porque Draco Malfoy ou Vitor Krum me pediram isso. Mas porque vocês são a minha família, porque eu amo vocês, e porque eu gosto de jogar quadribol e quero fazer isso junto com vocês.

Primeiro fez-se um silêncio na sala, depois Gina, que não escondia o quanto aquilo a havia tocado, começou a dizer:

- Harry, você...

Mas a garota não teve tempo de terminar o que quer que estivesse planejando dizer. A porta se abriu e palmas batidas por Draco Malfoy ecoaram pelo ambiente. Ele parecia feliz como se fosse um garoto descobrindo que o natal cheio de presentes havia chegado mais cedo. Toni também parecia feliz. Até Vitor Krum parecia menos carrancudo.

- É muito feio ficar ouvindo atrás da porta – falou Gina, visivelmente contrariada.

- Como se vocês não estivessem berrando... – retrucou Toni M'Bea, entre goles de um copo de milkeshake gigantesco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Numa sala cheia de livros uma jovem cientista de cabelos crespos acabava de responder às cartas recebidas.

"Querida Gina:

Nem vou discutir a sua sugestão de um romance entre eu e o 'assunto' de olhos verdes. Você está maluca, digo mais uma vez! Estou partindo hoje para a Escócia, de onde retorno dentro de uma semana. Vou participar de um congresso chatíssimo e devo terminar tudo com o idiota do meu namorado. Sim, pode chamar o idiota de idiota. É o que ele é. Na volta vou ter uma conversa séria com o 'assunto'. O fato de não estar interessada nele de forma romântica não significa que eu não ame aquele cabeça dura. Nos falamos em breve.  
Hermione"

"Caro Rony:

Não é verdade que eu não me importe com você. Quero que você seja muito feliz e ainda o considero muito, apesar de às vezes você ser um idiota. Nem pensar, ouviu bem? NEM PENSAR! Você sabe o que eu estou falando, não é mesmo? Harry é e sempre será um dos meus melhores amigos e uma pessoa que eu amo como irmão, portanto esqueça suas idéias idiotas de cupido. Quanto ao resto, irei ter uma conversa séria com ele quando voltar da Escócia em uma semana. E obrigado por cuidar dele. Você é às vezes um tanto idiota, mas ainda é uma pessoa maravilhosa.  
Hermione"

"Caro Sr. Malfoy:

Sim, a sua carta realmente foi uma surpresa. Você tem razão também quanto diz que eu pouco me importo com a sua vida. Mas eu realmente me importo (muito) com Harry Potter. Estou partindo hoje para a Escócia para participar de um congresso e poderei encontrá-lo na volta. Mandarei uma coruja assim que retornar.  
Atenciosamente  
Hermione.  
P.S. Me lembre de lhe pagar os dez galeões que perdeu com os idiotas dos seus amigos sonserinos. Minha vida amorosa não era e continua não sendo da sua conta."


	12. VESTES LARANJAS E HISTERIA

CAPÍTULO 12

- Você aumenta o salário do Rony e da Gina e eu fico com dois milhões, que tal? – disse um ansioso Harry Potter para um sisudo Draco Malfoy. Era a segunda conversa a sós que tinham em dois dias – Vamos lá, Malfoy! Você diz aos seus queridos e ilustres investidores que conseguiu me dobrar. Se você tirar um milhão de galeões do meu salário, eles vão concordar com você. O que você tem a perder?

- Eu já falei que jogadores não aceitam esmolas, Potter – disse Malfoy com sua voz arrastada. Maldito grifinório! Ele, Malfoy, devia ser o único dirigente do mundo a contratar um jogador que queria receber menos do que os donos do time estavam disposto a pagar!

- Ei, espere aí! – disse Harry de supetão, os olhos brilhando como se acabasse de ter uma grande idéia. Certamente uma idéia estúpida, pensou o presidente dos Cannons.

- Se você tirar um milhão do meu salário, você pode aumentar o salário do Toni, da Toledo e do garoto brasileiro, enfim, de todo mundo! – disse Harry muito feliz. E você diz que foi idéia sua!

- Potter, eu não sei o que você tomou no café da manhã...

- É isso ou nada de Harry Potter no time! – enfureceu-se o apanhador – Vamos fazer as contas...

- OK, Potter, ainda acho que você parece um maldito comunista que não gosta de dinheiro. Mas os donos desse time querem você feliz, então vamos lá – disse o loiro, apanhando uma pena e um pergaminho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rony e Harry conversavam sobre as possibilidades dos Cannons na Liga Britânica. Rony estava bastante feliz de ver o amigo animado de novo. Desde que começara a jogar como profissional, era a primeira vez que parecia levar o esporte realmente a sério. Estavam analisado os jogadores do próprio time e dos demais, que estavam se reforçando.

- Cara, a lista de jogadores que eles vão contratar é irada! – afirmava Rony, enquanto devorava uns pedaços de bolo de caldeirão que a Sra. M'Bea gentilmente havia mandado para eles. A esposa do amigo vivia dizendo que eles não se alimentavam direito. Era quase uma irmã mais velha dos rapazes, que a haviam conhecido durante a guerra.

- Bem, Toledo é muito boa - dizia Harry.

- Ela é quase tão boa quanto a Gina e a Angelina – concordou o ruivo, com a boca cheia.

Cristófora Allende Garcia y Toledo era, junto com a brasileira Bel Andrade, a grande revelação latino-americana na posição de artilheira. De uma tradicional família de bruxos peruanos, mestiça de espanhóis e índios quíchuas, havia estudado em Hogwarts durante a guerra, pois sua família (inclusive os pais) havia morrido vítima dos partidários de Voldemort, que estavam se fortalecendo também na América Latina. Era grande amiga de Rony e Harry, inclusive tendo morado um período com os rapazes. Depois de terminar a escola, havia jogado uma temporada nos Trasgos e depois foi para a Espanha. Odiava o primeiro nome e exigia ser chamada apenas de Toledo. Era rápida, esperta e sabia como se desviar dos balaços.

- Toni como batedor... – continuou Rony, a boca mais cheia ainda.

- Dá pra engolir primeiro? – ralhou Harry, fazendo uma cara de nojo – Toni é o único batedor que eu vi jogar que é melhor do que seus irmãos.

- O cara é um deus com o bastão na mão – afirmou Rony, finalmente engolindo o pedaço de bolo – Eu tenho um tio, fanático por quadribol. O cara é uma verdadeira enciclopédia. Também, ele deve ter uns cento e cinqüenta anos. Ele diz que não viu nenhum batedor como o nosso amigo.

- E esse garoto brasileiro? – quis saber Harry

- Bom, o cara é uma aposta – disse o ruivo – Tem só dezenove anos...

- Só um ano mais novo que a Toledo... Ei, tem alguém na lareira – disse Harry, chamando a atenção do amigo. Um rosto negro e sorridente apareceu de repente nas lareira mágica dos rapazes. Era o velho amigo deles de Hogwarts e da "Força Aérea", Dino Thomas.

- Tudo legal, Dino? – cumprimentou-o Rony.

- Oi, Rony, Harry. Tudo bem?

- Que bons ventos o trazem? – perguntou Harry, acenando animadamente para o ex-companheiro de quarto nos tempos da escola.

- Em primeiro lugar, parabéns pelo novo time – falou da lareira o rapaz com um imenso sorriso – Muitos galeões?

- Bem... – hesitou Harry. Falar no contrato milionário que assinaria certamente o deixava embaraçado.

- Tudo bem, cara, você merece ganhar uma grana depois de tudo que passou – tranqüilizou-o o outro.

- E a faculdade trouxa? – perguntou Rony. Com uma ajuda concedida aos combatentes na guerra pelo Ministério da Magia (na verdade com fundos dos quais Harry, secretamente era um dos principais doadores), Dino estava cursando uma escola superior de artes e desenho. Não que ele precisasse, na opinião de Harry e Rony. O amigo era um ótimo desenhista desde os tempos de escola. Ele já ganhava dinheiro ilustrando livros trouxas e bruxos, função que realizava muito bem. E desenhava roupas bruxas nas horas vagas para a confecção que a família do amigo Simas Finnigan (também um ex-colega de Hogwarts) tinha na Irlanda.

- Ah, não é como Hogwarts, mas tudo bem, eu estou estudando coisas legais. Graças ao Harry é claro. Eu sei que a maior parte daquele fundo que paga os estudos do pessoal que lutou na guerra veio do seu bolso, meu chapa. Nem tente negar. Estou saindo com uma garota que tem o pai que trabalha no Ministério e ela me contou. Então, obrigado por tudo, companheiro.

Harry ficou mudo por um bom tempo. Ele não gostaria que Dino e os outros soubessem disso. Ele não se sentia bem bancando o herói mesmo depois da guerra. Mas tinha que ajudar os ex-combatentes da guerra contra Voldemort. Infelizmente nem todos os bruxos herdaram heranças de famílias ricas como ele e Malfoy. Poucos ganhavam tanto dinheiro (ainda mais agora!) jogando quadribol. Então não havia nada demais dar uma força a bruxos pobres ou de famílias trouxas como Dino.

- Ei, não fica encabulado. Você é realmente "o cara" – brincou Dino, seu sorriso brilhando através da lareira.

- Tá legal, Dino, só não espalha essa história por aí – pediu Harry.

- Eu acho um absurdo você bancar os estudos das pessoas e o ministério levar a fama. Mas tudo bem, você é quem sabe. Só que eu precisava de um favor de vocês – disse por fim, um pouco encabulado.

- Manda – falou Rony.

- Vocês sabem que o Simas está trabalhando na confecção de roupas bruxas que a família tem na Irlanda. Só que as coisas não andam muito bem com essa moda dos bruxos usarem roupas de trouxas. Eles vêm tentando se adaptar, mas a situação anda bem difícil.

- E como a gente poderia ajudar? – quis saber Rony, preocupado com o ex-colega de escola.

- Bom, eu estava pensando em desenhar algumas roupas que vocês usariam no dia da apresentação do time à imprensa bruxa. Uma pequena propaganda. Eu sei que você, Harry não faz propaganda, mas, nesse caso, para ajudar o Simas e Sra. Finningam, eu pensei...

Rony tinha o patrocínio das Vassouras Nimbus, que pagava para o rapaz usá-las durante as partidas. Nas lojas e bares bruxos, era possível ver os cartazes de um alegre Rony fazendo malabarismos com a vassoura. "Maluco Weasley voa com Nimbus" dizia a legenda que atravessava o cartaz com letras douradas. Harry, contudo, não fazia propaganda de qualquer produto. Embora voasse com uma vassoura Firebolt, recusou milhares de galeões que lhe seriam pagos se aparecesse numa propaganda na recém inaugurada TV Bruxa ("a magia da imagem chegando até você"). As empresas atualmente já haviam desistido de lhe oferecer dinheiro para estrelar campanhas publicitárias. O jovem apanhador só aparecia em campanhas beneficentes, e mesmo assim deixando bem claro que odiava a fama e badalações. Mas ali se tratava de ajudar um amigo... Harry sorriu com uma idéia que certamente irritaria Malfoy, o "digníssimo" presidente dos Cannons.

- Eu tenho uma idéia, Dino – disse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Vila Bruxa era o lugar dos grandes eventos do mundo mágico na Inglaterra. Nos arredores de Londres e escondida por um número enorme de feitiços antitrouxas, ela possuía um grande teatro, uma sala de concertos, onde "As Esquisitonas", a banda de rock bruxo mais famosa do mundo costumava enlouquecer os fãs, um grande centro de convenções, onde reuniões importantes governamentais e empresariais aconteciam e uma grande praça ao ar livre, onde o clima era sempre mantido ameno por meios mágicos, e discussões bruxas acaloradas ocorriam de tempos em tempos. No salão de convenções seria a apresentação do time dos Cannons. Na praça, centenas de pessoas estavam reunidas, portando bandeiras laranjas com a bala de canhão, símbolo do time. Veteranos dos tempos gloriosos da equipe, juntamente com jovens (a maioria), ansiosos pela chegada de "Mergulho" Potter, "Maluco" Weasley, M'Bea, Krum (a 'águia dos Bálcãs') e a "Garota Weasley". Havia faixas com declarações de amor para cada um dos jogadores. Garotas adolescentes com roupas bastante reveladoras gritavam histericamente que amavam Harry Potter e Rony Weasley e berravam todos os detalhes sórdidos do que planejavam fazer com os dois. Jovens bruxos (e outros nem tão jovens assim) declaravam para os jornalistas presentes que estavam prontos a pedir a "Garota Weasley" em casamento.

Draco Malfoy havia marcado uma reunião uma hora antes da apresentação para a imprensa. Iria apresentar o treinador do time aos atletas e disse que precisava conversar com os jogadores. Até a pouco tempo atrás os times de quadribol tinham apenas o capitão, que era jogador e treinador ao mesmo tempo. Desde que os irlandeses colocaram um técnico na seleção nacional, todos os times profissionais adotaram essa postura.

Um imenso automóvel, certamente ampliado por magia, deslizou suavemente pela praça, enquanto seguranças uniformizados afastavam a multidão de torcedores. Gritos histéricos quase furaram os tímpanos dos seres humanos normais, quando, totalmente vestidos de laranja, o casal de irmãos Weasleys e "Mergulho" Potter saíram do veículo, escoltados por seguranças do tamanho de trasgos montanheses (e segundo Gina, cheirando como tais). Os irmãos usavam roupas bruxas elegantes, apesar da cor espalhafatosa. Mas todos ficaram pasmos com os trajes de Harry Potter. Vestia um conjunto bastante estranho, formado por um paletó laranja, camisa preta e gravata da cor do paletó. Como se essa bizarrice não fosse suficiente (mesmo para os padrões do mundo bruxo), uma bermuda laranja (ou seria uma calça Capri?) que se estendia até abaixo dos joelhos, com meias e sapatos da mesma cor. Um chapéu preto e laranja completava a agressão aos sentidos.

- Patético! – exclamava uma torcedora idosa, no que fazia coro com o seu igualmente idoso marido.

- Lindo! – gritavam as adolescentes histéricas, semi-despidas, mandando beijos e lançando faíscas cor de rosa com suas respectivas varinhas.

- Olha o cara, brother! - disse um rapaz negro, virando-se para os amigos e já planejando compor um rap sobre o "Potter Laranja".

- Bem, parece que você realmente conseguiu fazer as pessoas notar as roupas da confecção do Simas, Sr. Potter – disse Gina Weasley, lançando olhares homicidas para as adolescentes assanhadas – Se aquela ali usasse um short um milímetro menor a gente poderia ver a sua...

- Por aqui, Potter, Weasleys – interrompeu um dos seguranças com altura e largura de trasgo, conduzindo-os para dentro de uma das imponentes construções que compunham a Vila. A voz do gorila pareceu aos jovens estranhamente familiar.

- Goyle?? – boaquiabriram-se os jovens.

- Bom dia para vocês também – respondeu com frieza o antigo capanga de Draco Malfoy em Hogwarts.

Durante o trajeto a partir da Toca, onde o imenso veículo havia apanhado os irmãos e Harry, Rony perturbava o amigo por causa da roupa espalhafatosa.

- Até mamãe estava se contendo para não rir de você, Harry – disse Rony, depois de mais um acesso de risos.

- Ora - disse Harry, um tanto contrariado – Uma roupa bruxa ou trouxa normal não chamaria a atenção. E depois – acrescentou com um sorriso maldoso – Malfoy disse que era pra ir com roupas "decentes". "Nada de roupas trouxa de 'bad-boy', Potter" – disse, imitando com perfeição o jeito arrastado de Draco falar. Ele vai surtar...

Gina e Rony acharam muita graça naquela imitação. Era ótimo ver Harry tão animado. A garota o encarou, ainda sorrindo. Harry, subitamente sentiu um calor já familiar quando estava na presença da ruiva. Ela daria tudo para que ele sorrisse assim com maior freqüência, mesmo usando aquelas roupas ridículas. E o pior é que ela o achava bonito mesmo assim. E nem desconfiava que era a pessoa mais indicada para fazer com que o "garoto que sobreviveu" fosse realmente feliz.


	13. UMA DEFESA INESPERADA

CAPÍTULO 13

O time iria se reunir num salão de uma das construções da Vila para onde os jovens haviam sido conduzidos. Goyle os havia deixado em frente a uma porta imponente, que foi aberta por um rapaz negro, elegantemente trajado como trouxa, que com ar entediado indicou-os um conjunto confortável de poltronas, meticulosamente ajeitadas em frente a uma grande escrivaninha. Nela, Draco Malfoy dava instruções a uma jovem gorducha, cujas vestes bruxas eram um pouco mais apertadas do que deveriam ser.

- Por ora é tudo, Pansy – disse o loiro com a sua voz arrastada, que Harry havia imitado tão bem. A moça era Pansy Parkinson, colega de Draco em Hogwarts. O jovem negro era Blas Zabini, outro ex-sonserino e da turma de Malfoy.

- Parece que o cara empregou todos os amigos – comentou Rony, um pouco mais alto do que deveria.

- Pode ter certeza, Weasley – rebateu Draco, que havia ouvido o comentário do ruivo – Não são só vocês grifinórios que são leais aos amigos – disse de maneira ligeiramente hostil. Depois, desanuviando o semblante, apontou para as poltronas: - Sentem-se, por favor. Fizeram uma boa viagem? Bonita roupa, Potter. Aposto que aquelas adolescentes ninfomaníacas aí fora ficaram loucas.

Rony abafou o riso, enquanto Harry e Gina, por motivos diferentes fuzilaram o presidente do time com os olhos. Harry levemente frustrado por suas roupas não causarem irritação ao "grande presidente".

Pouco depois chegaram os demais componentes do elenco: Cristófora Toledo, uma moça morena bonita, que deu grandes abraços e muitos beijos em Harry e Rony. Gina a conhecia dos tempos de Hogwarts. Embora a garota fosse realmente muito simpática e uma ótima artilheira quando jogava pela casa de Lufa-lufa, a ruiva nunca gostou do seu excesso de mimo em relação a Harry e Rony. Principalmente em relação a Harry. Sabia que ela havia morado junto com os garotos. Será que ela e Harry?... Não! Decididamente não queria pensar nisso.

Junto com Toledo, havia entrado no salão Toni M'Bea, Krum e um rapaz de altura média, musculoso, que só poderia ser o batedor brasileiro Anderson Lopes (Andy Lopes na Inglaterra, ou simplesmente Andinho no Brasil). O rapaz inegavelmente tinha "braço", como se dizia na linguagem do quadribol. Ou seja, tinha músculos suficientes para acertar boas bastonadas nos balaços. Era mulato, tinha longos cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo caprichado e, como os demais, vestia roupas laranja, só que sóbrias roupas de bruxo. O garoto havia sido uma das principais revelações de um torneio para jovens que havia sido realizado há um ano na França. Houve um verdadeiro leilão por ele entre os times europeus, aparentemente vencido pelos Cannons.

Ele deu um grande abraço em todos os presentes e deu dois beijos no rosto de Gina, o que levou Harry a achar que era muita "amabilidade" do rapaz. Gina apenas sorriu. Estava acostumada com os latino- americanos, pois conhecera vários no período em que jogou na Itália. Abraços e beijos no rosto, que ao que parece eram normais no Brasil, decididamente não faziam parte dos cumprimentos cotidianos dos ingleses.

Por fim chegou um jovem negro, alto e magro, o cabelo arrumado em pequenas tranças e vestido com um terno trouxa reluzentemente preto, apenas a gravata tinha o laranja do time. Quando falou, destilou arrogância por todo o ambiente.

- Olá. Para quem não me conhece, sou Apollo Cole. Podem me chamar de Senhor Cole. "Cool" Cole também serve. Sou o seu titular em todas as posições, menos apanhador. Não acho muito legal ficar voando sem fazer nada durante todo o jogo. Sem ofensas, claro – disse lançando um olhar significativo para Harry e Vitor Krum, que devolveram o olhar com uma boa dose de hostilidade.

Harry já tinha ouvido falar em Apollo "Cool" Cole. Sensação do quadribol jamaicano, era um daqueles raros jogadores "polivalentes", que de uns tempos para cá todos os times cismavam em ter. Jogava como batedor, artilheiro ou goleiro. Mas, claramente era um sujeito intratável. Harry e os demais haviam conhecido durante a guerra seu irmão mais velho Terry, um sujeito decente e que era também um grande jogador na posição de artilheiro. Infelizmente Terry havia morrido e os que o conheceram tinham a nítida impressão que ele não se dava bem com o irmão, a quem, sempre se referia de maneira depreciativa. Provavelmente havia sido contratado a pedido do novo treinador, pois esses adoravam os tais "polivalentes".

Toni rolou os olhos e olhou para o teto após discurso do recém-chegado. Havia sido muito amigo do seu falecido irmão e achava Apollo um idiota presunçoso e nem tão bom como ele próprio se julgava. Ao cumprimentar pessoalmente cada jogador, murmurou para Harry:

- Você é muito bom, cara! – como se o "Mergulho" Potter precisasse da sua aprovação. Depois, lançando para Gina um olhar cheio de segundas intenções, cantarolou: - E você, gatinha, é muito _boa _.

Gina olhou para o jamaicano metido com uma divertida cara de desdém, enquanto Rony e Harry estavam prontos para azará-lo. Percebendo o clima, Malfoy chamou a atenção de todos, alegando que precisavam iniciar imediatamente a reunião.

- Bem, primeiro as boas notícias – disse o loiro, de novo impecavelmente trajado, só que agora com vestes bruxas – Como eu não quero cenas de ciúmes e fofocas, eu vou falar sobre o salário dos jogadores. Só o Potter aqui poderia exigir sigilo em relação aos companheiros de time, mas ele abriu mão disso.

- Por que só ele pode esconder o salário dos demais?– perguntou Cole.

- Não se trata de esconder o salário, Sr. Cole – explicou Malfoy pacientemente – Pelas regras impostas pelo sindicato dos jogadores, os atletas podem impedir a imprensa de ter acesso aos seus vencimentos, mas não os colegas. A menos, é claro que o salário seja superior a uma determinada cifra. Suponho que o sindicato dos jogadores queira impedir acordos secretos que prejudiquem o grupo em benefício de um único atleta.

- Quanto o Potter vai ganhar afinal? – quis saber o jamaicano.

- Eu só vou dizer porque o Sr. Potter aqui me autorizou a revelar as cifras – falou o loiro, ligeiramente contrariado. Aparentemente ele também não havia simpatizado com o jogador "polivalente" – Dois milhões de galeões anuais.

Cole assobiou surpreso. Os demais, entretanto, ficaram impassíveis. Ninguém achava que Harry merecesse menos. Apenas Rony e Gina olharam intrigados para o amigo. "Não eram três milhões?", a ruiva perguntou para o irmão, apenas mexendo os lábios.

- E antes que o Sr. Cole tenha algumas "idéias", vamos deixar claro, que há uma cláusula de sigilo em relação aos salários. Se alguém vazar informações para os fofoqueiros da imprensa, vai se dar mal comigo e com o sindicato. E garanto que o senhor não gostaria de ter Angelina Johnson, a presidente do sindicato dos jogadores de quadribol, na sua cola – advertiu Malfoy.

- Eu não me importaria de ter aquela potranca na minha cola – disse o jamaicano com seu jeito arrogante.

- E você se importaria de levar um soco na cara? – perguntou-lhe Rony, levantando-se ameaçadoramente.

- Calma, Rony – Toni também havia se levantado e tomado à frente do ruivo – Tenho certeza que o Sr. Cole aqui vai se desculpar por dizer grosserias sobre a sua cunhada – disse o africano, olhando de maneira desagradável para Apollo Cole, enfatizando a palavra "cunhada".

- Ei, cara, desculpe, eu não sabia – disse o jamaicano, visivelmente constrangido.

- E vai calar a boca também, para que a reunião tenha prosseguimento – acrescentou Toni, as palavras soando ameaçadoras na sua bela voz de barítono.

- Muito obrigado, Toni – agradeceu Malfoy, aliviado com o fim das hostilidades – Bem, retomando, os salários iniciais que foram oferecidos a vocês sofreram um reajuste – acrescentou, satisfeito com a reação favorável que a declaração causou entre os jogadores, e depois mencionou os novos valores.

Nesse momento um eficiente Blas Zabini começou a distribuir alguns pergaminhos encadernados com os contratos dos atletas. Na capa havia um resumo do conteúdo interior. Com os salários devidamente reajustados. Toledo explicava para um confuso Andy Lopes as palavras de Malfoy. Aparentemente o rapaz não dominava inteiramente o inglês. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto quando ele entendeu o que significava o termo "reajuste"

- Apenas Vitor e Toni conservarão os ganhos originais, pois são investidores – continuava Malfoy, de maneira didática – Eles possuem participação nos lucros e nos contratos de patrocínio. E antes que vocês comecem a se jogar aos meus pés e agradecer a minha bondade ou a bondade dos donos do time, quero deixar claro que os aumentos foram obra e graça do rapaz moreno aqui – disse, apontando para Harry Potter, que o encarou surpreso. Não foi isso que haviam combinado.

- Não me olhe com essa cara, Potter. Se vamos conviver juntos, a melhor coisa é que sejamos sinceros uns com os outros. Eu não quero que vocês – disse, encarando os jogadores - tenham idéias erradas ao meu respeito, achando que eu sou um cara legal. Potter é o cara legal aqui e abriu mão de um milhão de galeões anuais para que vocês fossem aumentados. Talvez ele queira se explicar. Potter?

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos. Gina sorriu. O velho gesto sempre que precisava dizer ou fazer algo importante. Contrariada, teve que admitir que amava cada gesto dele. E como ele era estupidamente altruísta! Quem, por Merlin, seria capaz de abrir mão de um milhão de galeões anuais para só para aumentar os salários do resto do time?

- Bem – Harry começou a dizer de maneira desconfortável, levantando-se de sua poltrona e encarando os demais – Depois eu mato pessoalmente o nosso digníssimo presidente – disse, lançando um olhar maligno na direção de Draco, arrancando risadas dos presentes – Escutem, sei que o ambiente do quadribol é muito competitivo e individualista, mas eu não sou assim – disse com sinceridade – Não preciso de todos aqueles galeões e acho justo que vocês recebam um salário melhor, já que vamos jogar juntos. Não quero que vocês pensem que estou fazendo favores ou dando esmolas. Também não quero parecer presunçoso. Por isso solicitei ao nosso "amado" presidente – olhou de novo para Draco, que, distraído, assinava alguns papéis – que dissesse que o aumento havia sido obra dele mesmo. Mas, ao que parece, não se pode confiar inteiramente num sonserino.

Houve mais risadas. Draco, mal levantando os olhos dos pergaminhos que assinava, caçoou:

- Uh, Potter, assim você fere meus sentimentos! – disse com a voz falsamente afetada – Vamos, pessoal! – disse Draco, retomando sua voz arrastada e levantando os olhos na direção dos jogadores – O cara é um santo comunista. Vamos fazê-lo feliz, aceitando a "dádiva"!

- O que é um comunista? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo Rony e Gina.

- O que é uma dádiva? – quis saber Andy Lopes, atrapalhado ainda com alguns termos em inglês.

Sem explicar o termo ao batedor brasileiro, a jovem peruana levantou-se e deu um grande abraço em Harry.

- Ele é quase um santo sim – disse a garota com um acentuado sotaque espanhol – E se ser comunista é algo bom, certamente o nosso Harry é.

Gina olhou surpresa para a garota ("Nosso Harry?"), mas depois ela mesma aplaudiu o amigo junto com os demais. A exceção foi o jamaicano Cole, que ostensivamente se manteve sentado e com os braços cruzados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ei "Mergulho", com essa sua roupa, você finalmente assumiu a sua condição de gay? – gritou o desagradável jornalista Dan Carter, arrancando grunhidos de desaprovação do restante dos representantes da imprensa e dos jogadores do time do Cannons. Apenas Cole e o novo treinador, Aidan Lynch pareceram achar alguma graça.

Se aturar Cole foi um saco, o pesadelo parecia estar apenas começando quando um sujeito sorridente, ruivo como os Weasleys entrou atrasado na sala conduzido por Zabini. Lynch foi durante muito tempo o apanhador titular da seleção da Irlanda. O seu talento sempre provocou discussões acaloradas. Alguns diziam que, com os artilheiros que a seleção irlandesa possuía, até um pelúcio sem olfato jogaria como apanhador. Havia ainda os que o achavam realmente soberbo, só inferior nos últimos anos a Harry Potter e Vitor Krum.

Sete anos atrás, Harry, Gina e Rony viram Krum arrebentar Lynch após uma Finta Wronski espetacular (jogada que consiste num mergulho em direção ao solo, apenas para iludir o apanhador do outro time) na final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Na época, foi o jovem Krum quem mais havia impressionado Harry, tornando-se seu grande ídolo no esporte. O apanhador dos Trasgos viu alguns jogos de ambos nos anos seguintes e sempre julgou o irlandês um jogador dos mais comuns, enquanto sua admiração pelo búlgaro havia se mantido intacta.

Este, entretanto, parecia ter um grande apreço por si mesmo. No tedioso e prepotente discurso que fez ao time, deixou claro que era o homem de confiança dos donos da equipe, o que levou Malfoy a contrair discretamente os lábios, aparentemente não muito satisfeito com sua petulância. O irlandês havia deixado claro que exigira (como Harry havia desconfiado) a contratação do jamaicano Cole, pela sua polivalência, que preferia trabalhar com jogadores experientes (o que levou Toledo, Gina e o batedor brasileiro a emitir grunhidos de insatisfação), mas que "faria o possível com o material humano que havia recebido". Para fechar com chave de ouro, falou de seu imenso prazer em treinar os "segundos maiores apanhadores do quadribol mundial", lançando um sorriso indulgente e convencido a Harry e Vitor.

Aquilo aparentemente havia sido demais para Toni M'Bea. O africano passou o discurso todo olhando enojado para aquele irlandês metido. Frente a esse último comentário, perguntou cheio de sarcasmo:

- E você seria o terceiro ou o quarto? – arrancando risadas até de Draco e Zabini, que retornara para dizer que a imprensa estava impaciente.

Harry já estava farto de tudo isso. Agüentara aquele jamaicano idiota, que ainda por cima ficava se engraçando com Gina! Quase havia morrido de tédio com o discurso de Lynch, e agora tinha que aturar isso! No meio do burburinho geral que se seguiu à pergunta de Carter, Harry se levantou junto à mesa em que estava, em cima de um tablado improvisado, e falou alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem:

- Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de dizer que não tenho nada contra os gays – o que arrancou alguns aplausos discretos – Em segundo, não sei porque o Sr. Carter tem tanto interesse na minha vida sexual. Ele estaria interessado na minha pessoa? – risadas no recinto – Se ele estiver – acrescentou Harry – é bom perder as esperanças. Ainda que eu fosse homossexual, não me interessaria por um sujeito mal-educado, arrogante, preconceituoso e que ainda por cima fica babando em cima de uma pena de repetição.

Aplausos explodiram dentro e fora do salão. Já havia mais de mil torcedores na praça da Vila, que acompanhavam através de um telão mágico, cortesia da TV Bruxa ("A cor e a imagem da magia encantando o seu lar"), a apresentação da nova equipe.

Rony, muito satisfeito com a resposta do amigo, deu-lhe um amigável tapinha nas costas. Toledo, Krum e Gina aderiram aos aplausos. M'Bea, discretamente, fazia um gesto para o jornalista com o dedo médio da mão direita, enquanto Andy Lopes só entendeu mais tarde, após a explicação de Toledo, o que havia ocorrido.

Draco Malfoy havia se levantado assim que Harry se sentou e pediu a palavra:

- O Senhor Carter aqui tem a péssima mania de incomodar os jogadores de quadribol em geral e Harry Potter em particular – disse com muita dignidade o presidente do time, o que arrancou alguns comentários de concordância no recinto – Gostaria de dizer que, como presidente dos Cannons, não irei tolerar comentários preconceituosos e desrespeitosos aos jogadores do meu time.

- Ei, quem esse fedelho pensa que é? – resmungou Carter, obtendo algumas poucas vozes de apoio – Eu vou fazer ao Potter as perguntas que eu acho que devo fazer e que acho que o público quer saber!

- Ah, mas não vai mesmo! – quase gritou o loiro, atraindo o olhar surpreso de Harry. Gina e Rony também estavam espantados. Draco Malfoy defendendo Harry Potter? – O senhor tem espalhado boatos absurdos e caluniosos sobre o Sr. Potter e sobre os seus amigos, como esse lixo que saiu no "Profeta Esportivo" de hoje Eu poderia adubar vários jardins de plantas venenosas com essa porcaria.

- Você não pode falar assim com a imprensa!

- Talvez não com a imprensa séria, mas com um monte de bosta de dragão como o senhor, eu tenho o maior prazer! – disse Draco com os dentes praticamente cerrados.

- UAU! – uma jovem jornalista exclamou. Lá fora, assistindo a briga no telão, os torcedores agitaram as bandeiras laranja e deram vivas.

- O Sr. Potter é uma pessoa muito educada para tratá-lo como merece – continuou Malfoy - Mas eu não tenho exatamente um nome a zelar. Só digo uma coisa: Potter é um dos maiores jogadores da história do quadribol. Não interessa para ninguém a sua vida sexual. Como se não bastasse o que ele joga, gostaria de lembrar todas as causas sociais e filantrópicas que apóia. E é bom o senhor lembrar, Sr. Carter, que por sua origem mestiça, se não fosse Harry Potter e muitos dos que estão ao seu lado aqui hoje, o senhor a esta hora estaria numa masmorra do Lorde das Trevas limpando merda de hipogrifo, uma função a altura da sua qualificação, eu tenho certeza!

- Você tá me ofendendo, seu...

- Ora, vejo que consegui o meu intento... – sorriu cinicamente o ex-sonserino, enquanto aplausos ecoavam por todo o salão e os torcedores na praça entoavam gritos de guerra, alternando os nomes Potter e Malfoy.

Carter ainda tentou retrucar, mas obedecendo a um gesto discreto, mas enfático do seu chefe, Goyle arrastou o jornalista para fora do recinto, em direção à praça lotada, de onde teve que sair às pressas, pois os torcedores o ameaçavam com azarações e sopapos por ter se atrevido a ofender o principal ídolo do quadribol da Inglaterra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais tarde, de novo reunido com o time, Draco Malfoy discursava para os jogadores e para o treinador Lynch:

- Como vocês puderam ver hoje, eu sou o presidente do time, mas também defendo os meus atletas. Não vou deixar um idiota semi-analfabeto ofender o Potter ou qualquer um de vocês. Isso quer dizer, que se vocês tiverem qualquer problema, podem me procurar, mesmo na calada da noite – disse sorrindo e olhando significativamente para Harry – Eu não sou um cara legal, como já disse, mas vocês são o meu investimento, portanto zelarei por todos.

- Aquilo foi muito decente da sua parte, Sr. Malfoy – disse de maneira sincera Toni M'Bea, referindo-se à descompostura que havia sido dada em Dan Carter, arrancando murmúrios de concordância dos demais, inclusive de Rony e Gina.

Então "aquilo" aconteceu para Harry novamente. A sensação absurda de vazio e ao mesmo tempo de um peso insuportável. Ele tinha apenas uma vaga idéia de Draco dizendo a M'Bea que poderia chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, enquanto o africano respondia, de maneira educada, mas firme, que ele precisaria ainda merecer sua total confiança para isso, embora tivesse dado um passo importante naquele dia.

Harry começou a respirar com dificuldade e sentiu um suor gelado formando gotas em sua testa. "Por Merlin, agora não!", pensou o jovem.

- Tudo bem, Harry? – quis saber uma amável Toledo, sentada próxima a ele. Felizmente, Rony e Gina, nas poltronas próximas, do lado oposto a peruana, ainda prestavam atenção no diálogo entre Draco e Toni.

- Muito bem, Toni – concordou Malfoy – Farei o possível para ganhar a confiança de todos.

- Tudo bem, companheiro? – perguntou Rony, vendo o aparente mal estar do amigo. Gina também o olhava preocupada, mas o seu semblante aparentou um claro sinal de desgosto ao ver Toledo segurando a mão de Harry.

- Espero que não façam planos para os próximos dias. Precisamos tratar ainda da assinatura dos contratos e dos patrocínios – dizia Draco com sua eficiência presidencial – E isso é do interesse de todos, pois envolve mais galeões nos seus bolsos. E, Potter, preciso de mais uma palavra a sós.

Assim que todos saíram, Rony, Gina e Toledo, ainda preocupados com Harry, o loiro estendeu a ele um lenço num gesto amigável. Surpreso, levou-o ao rosto, enxugando o suor frio. Depois, recuperando aos poucos o controle, disse:

- Suponho que eu deveria lhe agradecer por me defender do Carter.

- Suponho que sim, Potter, mas eu posso sobreviver sem isso – disse calmamente o loiro, examinando detalhadamente o rosto de Harry – Isso não funciona – disse de repente, surpreendendo o ex-grifinório.

- O que não funciona? – perguntou Harry, confuso.

- O que vocês está fazendo. Eu sei por experiência própria. E, acredite, é perigoso.

Harry riu de maneira nervosa, desconfortável com o olhar astuto do outro sobre ele.

- Eu não preciso de conselhos seus, Malfoy. Não pense que é meu amigo só por que jogo no seu time.

- Eu não penso. Mas gostaria que fosse diferente. Acredite, fui sincero quando disse que o mundo é melhor com você vivo e o Lorde das Trevas morto.

- Ora, escute aqui...

- Não, escute você. Você tem razão, eu não sou seu amigo. Meu interesse em você é puramente comercial, mas eu não gostaria de ver um sujeito decente se afundar, que é o que vai acontecer se você não pedir ajuda. Eu realmente não sou seu amigo, mas você tem amigos, Potter. Não desperdice o fato de tê-los. E faça alguma coisa sobre isso, ou eu vou ser obrigado a falar com os ruivos, o Toni e a garota peruana.

- DEIXE MEUS AMIGOS FORA DISSO! – gritou Harry. Malfoy percebeu que havia mais desespero do que ódio naquele grito. Dando uma última olhada no "garoto que sobreviveu", o loiro virou-se sem responder e encaminhou-se calmamente em direção à porta, deixando o outro ofegante como se tivesse corrido vários quilômetros atrás do pomo de ouro da sua vida.


	14. MENTIRAS E PRECONCEITOS

CAPÍTULO 14 Q1

_A TRAGÉDIA POTTER", por Dan Carter._

_Todos conhecem o drama de Harry Potter, "o garoto que sobreviveu": Com um ano de idade teve os pais mortos por "Você-sabe-quem", depois teve uma infância infeliz, criado por trouxas que ele odiava e que o odiavam. Potter perdeu Sirius Black, seu padrinho, falsamente acusado de ter tramado a morte dos seus pais, aos quinze anos de idade. Aos dezoito anos engajou-se de corpo e alma na luta contra as forças do mal. Embora o garoto tenha derrotado o Lorde das Trevas, ninguém sabe direito o que se passou com ele durante a guerra. Ninguém sabe o que sofreu e o que causou os transtornos (inclusive sexuais) que hoje ele apresenta. Mas provavelmente os Weasleys possuem um bocado de responsabilidade sobre os males que afligem o corpo e alma do grande apanhador dos Trasgos Diagonais, agora Cannons._

_Sabe-se que desde que freqüentava Hogwarts, Potter afeiçoou-se dos Weasleys, famosa e antiga família bruxa de sangues puros, mas com uma adoração quase maníaca por coisas trouxas e por trouxas em geral. O rapaz sempre se referiu a mencionada família como a "sua" família, estando aí provavelmente a origem do amor platônico e obsessivo que nutre por Rony Weasley, goleiro de talento discutível, mas que tem se dado muito bem no quadribol em razão da sua amizade com o "garoto que sobreviveu". Sem contar a irmã do rapaz, Ginevra, ou simplesmente a "garota Weasley", que passou anos dando-lhe falsas ilusões, ora flertando com ele, ora incentivando-o a flertar com o seu irmão. As boas relações (por assim dizer) com o Potter fizeram com que, apesar de ser apenas uma jogadora razoável, ela tenha assinado um ótimo contrato com os Tigres da Calábria, uma das principais equipes da Liga Italiana e agora esteja para ganhar milhões, assim como o seu irmão, no novo time de Draco Malfoy, filho de um notório Comensal da Morte, estranhamente o novo patrão de Potter e dos Weasleys._

_Só a influência nefasta desses ruivos maquiavélicos poderia fazer com que o "garoto que sobreviveu" trabalhasse para um ex-adepto de "Você-sabe-quem". É interessante perceber como a proximidade com tão ilustre figura tem sido lucrativa para os Weasleys. Além do sucesso suspeito de Ginevra e Rony no quadribol, Arthur Weasley, o patriarca da família, um antigo funcionário obscuro do Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido, tem sido promovido constantemente nos últimos tempos e hoje chefia um departamento inteiro, que ninguém sabe o que realiza, e com um salário astronômico. Guilherme Weasley, irmão dos jogadores de quadribol, funcionário do Banco Gringotes, administra os bens de Harry e todos comentam o quanto ele "melhorou" de vida depois disso. Ou seja, o pobre e confuso rapaz, que sofreu danos sérios durante a guerra vem sendo explorado por aquela horda de ruivos oportunistas, sem que ninguém tome alguma providência. _

_Ninguém vai fazer nada para salvar o salvador do mundo mágico e conduzi-lo ao caminho de uma vida saudável e normal? Ou vamos continuar permitindo que ele seja explorado pelos Weasleys e por ex-Comensais da Morte? _

- Que horror! – exclamou Toledo.

- Esse Carter é um monte de merda, mesmo! – disse Toni, fechando os seus punhos gigantescos, como se estivesse pronto para socar o jornalista cretino.

Krum balançava a cabeça irritado e Harry estava lívido de ódio. Andy, depois que entendeu o que Rony lia no jornal, também parecia muito irritado. O time dos Cannons, menos Cole e o treinador Lynch (que foram discretamente despistados pelos demais) reuniram-se para um jantar entre amigos num bom restaurante bruxo dançante, onde o dono era a amigo pessoal de Toni, que lhe fazia propaganda gratuita e em troca obtinha generosos descontos. Apenas o casal de irmãos Weasleys não ligara muito para a reportagem do "Profeta Esportivo". Rony inclusive a havia lido num tom de voz afetadamente dramático, tentando mostrar a todos que aquilo não era para ser levado a sério. Já estava acostumado com as acusações de que sua amizade com Harry era apenas interesseira. Carter apenas havia levado esse enfoque por assim dizer até o fundo do poço, acrescentando detalhes fantasiosos e escabrosos. O problema é que ele sabia o quanto aquilo irritava Harry, que visivelmente não estava muito bem. O que o maldito Malfoy tanto queria falar com ele?

- Nossa, e eu que pensei que os jornalistas brasileiros de quadribol fossem tendenciosos... – disse Andy de maneira sombria.

- Tendencioso não é bem o termo – falou Gina. Ela realmente não se sentia afetada por aquilo. Mas havia percebido o ressentimento de Harry – O cara é um grande canalha. Um dos maiores que eu já vi na minha vida.

Pelo resto do jantar, Rony tentou animar Harry, bem como Gina e Toledo. A peruana, na opinião de Gina, tentava até demais, com muitos abraços e carícias para o gosto da jovem. Lá pelas tantas, quando a moça passou mão no rosto de Harry tentando chamar a sua atenção para alguma coisa que dizia, a ruiva levantou-se da mesa e aproveitando uma música agitada que havia começado a tocar (o restaurante tocava músicas africanas e caribenhas, daí a simpatia de Toni para com o proprietário), puxou um surpreso Andy Lopes para dançar, pois se ficasse sentada iria azarar aquela sul-americana sirigaita.

Harry não sabia que Gina dançava tão bem. Ela se mexia com muita graça no ritmo da música e o seu parceiro era também muito bom. Logo os demais que estavam na pista afastaram-se, deixando a ruiva e o garoto brasileiro dando o seu show. Quando acabou, todos aplaudiram. Toledo e Toni davam grandes vivas e assobiavam enquanto Harry, mais carrancudo do que Vitor Krum, aplaudia discretamente. Esse brasileiro também iria dar trabalho, pensou. Por que Rony não tomava uma atitude contra essa horda de estrangeiros que ficavam paquerando Gina, pensou o seu monstrinho anterior, para se arrepender em seguida. Por que não havia acontecido nada, seu idiota, rosnou outro monstrinho dentro da sua mente. Eles apenas estavam dançando, coisa que ele, o "grande salvador do mundo mágico" nunca havia aprendido. Aliás, não era só isso que ele nunca havia aprendido a fazer com uma garota. E como se não bastassem as suas inquietações (para não dizer ciúmes) em relação a Gina, ainda martelava a sua mente a conversa com Malfoy. Ele não tinha como saber, não é mesmo? Ou tinha?

Do seu lado, Krum explicava para Rony que pretendia permanecer na Inglaterra, não apenas pelo dinheiro que ganharia e que investiria nos Cannons, mas também, por que sua noiva era inglesa.

- Tenho certeza que ela estudou com vocês em Hogwarts – falou o búlgaro, muito mais animado do que de costume.

- Estudou é? – disse Rony, subitamente interessado – Como é o nome dela?

- Ela está trabalhando no St. Mungus agora – continuou Krum, bastante entusiasmado.

- O QUÊ? – assustou-se Rony, entornando sobre a toalha branca impecável uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. Gina e Harry olharam divertidos para Rony, abafando o riso. Ambos sabiam a razão do espanto do ruivo.

- Lilá Brown, não é mesmo Vitor? – perguntou aparentemente de forma casual Gina, mas encarando o irmão de maneira intimidante.

- Sim – concordou o búlgaro com ar sonhador – Nós nos conhecemos durante a guerra, quando ela e Hermione cuidavam dos feridos.

- Ah, claro – suspirou Rony, parecendo estranhamente aliviado.

- Você pensou que era outra pessoa, irmãozinho? – perguntou Gina, soando cinicamente inocente.

- Não, claro que não – respondeu Rony depressa demais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger pegou uma chave de portal e segundos depois estava em Londres. Estava irritada como poucas vezes na vida. Ficara apenas dois dias naquele maldito congresso em Glasgow.

_- Não Srta. Granger, não temos intenção de apresentar o seu trabalho. O Hospital St. Mungus, que emprega a senhorita não realizou a inscrição e não é norma permitirmos inscrições individuais._

_Irritada, Hermione procurou o representante do hospital que trabalhava para que esse lhe explicasse porque não poderia apresentar seu trabalho sobre reversão de feitiços que passara os últimos dois meses desenvolvendo. Já que eles não permitiam que clinicasse, devido a sua pouca idade, o mínimo que esperava é que seus trabalhos teóricos fossem discutidos._

_- Por que, Garfield? – perguntou para o displicente organizador das exposições da delegação inglesa._

_- Bem, minha querida – disse o sujeito grandalhão, rosto corado pelos drinques que havia tomado no bar do hotel bruxo em que estavam hospedados – Havia trabalhos mais relevantes do que o seu._

_- Ah, claro – disse a jovem bruxa com ironia – Exposições sobre poções do amor e feitiços para recuperar o empenho sexual de bruxos de meia idade. Temas de grande relevância científica..._

_Tristan Garfield, chefe de relações públicas do St. Mungus e responsável pela seleção dos trabalhos que seriam apresentados pela delegação inglesa no congresso medibruxo em Glasgow perdeu a compostura e falou de maneira mais franca do que Hermione já havia visto:_

_- Sejamos claros, querida. Ninguém gosta de uma jovem bruxa que fica pesquisando sobre arte das trevas. Ninguém quer falar sobre isso. Você é brilhante, mas para muita gente é também uma lembrança inconveniente daquilo que ninguém quer recordar._

_- E por que diabos vocês me trouxeram aqui? Para me exibir como uma relíquia dos velhos tempos? – perguntou, indignada._

_- Porque não seria de bom tom não trazer para o congresso a brilhante amiga (ou seria namorada?) de Harry Potter, nosso principal doador privado – disse, parecendo muito contente com a revelação. Não era segredo que Garfield, um orgulhoso bruxo de sangue puro, não tolerava aquela "sangue-ruim" que parecia ser mais inteligente que a maioria de medibruxos e curandeiros com o dobro ou o triplo de sua idade. Não era a primeira vez que ele tentava prejudicá-la, escondendo ou menosprezando o seu trabalho. _

_Aquilo era um pesadelo! Estavam de volta aos tempos de Hogwarts, onde ela tinha que suportar o preconceito e a inveja dos sonserinos, por ser uma bruxa nascida de uma família trouxa? Estava farta de ser tolerada em alguns lugares apenas por ser amiga de Harry e não pelo seu talento e inteligência. Sem dizer uma palavra, virou-se, dirigindo-se ao seu quarto, onde enfiou desajeitadamente as roupas na grande mala que trouxera e partiu daquele lugar. Eram quase onze da noite. Estava cansada, estressada e a beira das lágrimas. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Harry estranhou a campainha aquela hora da noite. Rony roncava ruidosamente no quarto ao lado, entorpecido pelas dezenas de cervejas amanteigadas que havia entornado. Com a sua notória dificuldade para dormir, havia ficado acordado lendo um livro sobre esportes trouxas. A campainha não era preocupante, pois o prédio estava magicamente protegido contra fãs indesejáveis, repórteres abelhudos e bruxos das trevas, embora esses últimos fossem uma raridade hoje em dia. Talvez Toledo ou Andy não tivessem encontrado o caminho para o hotel trouxa em que estavam hospedados. Quando abriu a porta surpreendeu-se ao ver a sua amiga Hermione carregando uma grande mala e parecendo muito cansada e abatida como poucas vezes a tinha visto. Largando a mala, ela atirou-se nos braços de Harry, trêmula e soluçante.

Preocupado, o jovem quis saber o que a afligia. Como essa se recusasse a dizer qualquer coisa, arrastou amiga e mala para dentro do apartamento, fazendo com que a garota se sentasse no sofá confortável que havia na sala. Quando tentou novamente saber o que se passava, ela lhe disse entre soluços entrecortados:

- Uma vez você apareceu na minha porta e eu o abracei até que você se acalmasse, lembra? Por favor... Apenas me abrace, Harry. Eu preciso de um amigo hoje.

Penalizado, ele a atendeu e ficou acordado confortando-a enquanto Hermione, ainda soluçando, adormeceu em seus braços.


	15. AMIGOS DORMINDO ABRAÇADOS

CAPÍTULO 15

Rony não era o que se poderia chamar de um sujeito "matinal". Odiava levantar cedo, o que significava qualquer horário antes das onze da manhã, tendo inclusive estabelecido os treinos dos Trasgos Diagonais à tarde e no início da noite quando se tornou capitão do time. Naquela manhã de sábado ele não acordou realmente muito bem. Havia tomado mais cervejas amanteigadas do que era humanamente aceitável. Embora a cerveja bruxa só fizesse algum efeito etílico depois da sexta ou sétima garrafa, o ruivo estava meio grogue, pois havia entornado bem mais do que isso.

Depois de ir até o banheiro da suíte, fazer a sua higiene pessoal e tomar uma dose generosa de uma poção contra ressaca, ele saiu, ainda com seu pijama curto de verão, a procura do amigo. Ia convidá-lo (ou arrastá-lo) para tomar o café da manhã numa lanchonete que costumavam freqüentar ali perto, local freqüentado por belas garotas bruxas que estariam tomando o desjejum num sábado ensolarado e aprazível como aquele. A dita poção era uma beleza, mas dava alguns segundos de imagens extravagantes quando tomada de estômago vazio.

Você pode ter vislumbres estranhos, onde elefantinhos cor de rosa iriam aparecer saltitando diante dos seus olhos, trasgos alaranjados lhe chamariam para dançar e Hermione Granger e Harry Potter estariam dormindo abraçadinhos no confortável sofá da sala de estar.

As imagens, felizmente, duravam apenas alguns segundos. Depois o mundo entrava em foco de novo e uma boa refeição tornaria um jovem ruivo pronto para mais um sábado cheio de discussões sobre quadribol, garotas, obrigar Harry a se alimentar, garotas, uma nova refeição mais tarde, garotas e talvez um jantar romântico à luz de velas com aquela simpática jornalista, ou seja, refeições e garotas de novo e... ESPERE UM POUCO!

Harry Potter e Hermione Granger REALMENTE estão dormindo abraçados no sofá! "Calma Ronald", pensou o ruivo, "isso deve ser efeito da poção contra ressaca". Depois de olhar a cena por mais de trinta segundos, ele "desconfiou" que não estava vendo coisas. Naquele mesmo sofá em que já havia aprontado muitas estripulias na ausência do amigo, estavam duas das pessoas que ele mais amava no mundo. Harry, que como ele vestia um pijama curto de verão, estava deitado de lado, parecendo muito relaxado, tendo Hermione, completamente vestida (ainda bem!) com roupas de trouxa, entre os braços. Estava de costas para ele e ambos tinham as mãos entrelaçadas.

Se a cena não envolvesse Hermione e Harry, ele talvez a achasse meiga. Romântica até. Bem, ele não havia sugerido à ex-namorada que se relacionasse com Harry? Mas precisava ser tão rápido? Muito contrariado e tentando sem sucesso afastar as lembranças, recordou-se das vezes em que ele e Hermione acordaram daquele jeito, abraçados.

Ligeiramente embaraçado, lembrou-se também da primeira vez em que fizeram amor quando os dois ainda eram adolescentes e inexperientes. Havia sido algo tão puro e tão intenso que ele sabia que as imagens, os sons e as sensações daquele dia ficariam impregnados na sua alma para o resto da vida. Não importava quantas mulheres passassem por essa vida (e muitas haviam passado nos últimos tempos!). Nada havia se aproximado daquela vez. Nada havia se aproximado das vezes seguintes com Hermione. Quem ele queria enganar? Sempre havia procurado por Hermione nas várias garotas com as quais havia dormido desde a sua partida.

Ali estavam o seu melhor amigo e a garota que amava dormindo abraçados. Não sabia se os acordava ou se pegava sua varinha e azarava a ambos. As duas alternativas pareciam bastante tentadoras. Por que não acordá-los com uma azaração que criava furúnculos doloridos e urticárias? Porque, ele sabia a resposta, era um cara legal e não um bruxo das trevas. Porque Harry era um irmão para ele. Porque amava Hermione e, mesmo que ela não fosse mais a sua garota, queria que ela fosse realmente feliz. Porque ele mesmo havia tido a idéia cretina de sugerir que ela namorasse Harry. Porque, tinha que aceitar de uma vez por todas, ELA NÃO ERA MAIS A SUA GAROTA, por mais que isso doesse. E esta constatação realmente doía. Muito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No seu sonho, Carlinhos Weasley, com seus cabelos ruivos e seu rosto sardento, mas ainda assim bonito, o acusava de ter sobrevivido enquanto ele, Carlinhos, estava morto. Os demais Weasleys o censuravam silenciosamente. Voldemort gargalhava de maneira grotesca. Todos diziam que ele havia sobrevivido porque outros haviam morrido. Ele queria dizer alguma coisa, queria pedir perdão para a Senhora Weasley, queria se desculpar com Rony e Gina. Mas não conseguia falar. Nem mesmo conseguia respirar. A gargalhada obscena de Voldemort abafava todo e qualquer som, menos as acusações do irmão do seu melhor amigo. Sua vida não era digna, não importava quantas causas nobres apoiasse, não importava o dinheiro que dava para os pobres, os órfãos e os desamparados. Havia roubado vidas ou pelo menos uma vida. Queria explicar que sabia disso, mas não conseguia falar, não conseguia nem mesmo respirar.

Acordou gritando e sobressaltado. Duas figuras indistintas tentavam acalmá-lo. Droga! Por que não estava no seu quarto, que sempre selava com feitiços de silêncio? Onde estava? Por que essas pessoas o estavam segurando?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry começou a se agitar, a princípio de maneira silenciosa, acordando Hermione. Esta estava tendo um sonho muito interessante, onde um certo rapaz ruivo a enlaçava com seus braços compridos e lhe dizia que tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Contrariada com a interrupção do sonho, ela tentou se ajeitar no sofá, subitamente lembrando que não estava na sua casa e sim no apartamento de Harry e Rony. Lembrou-se também da droga que havia sido o congresso na Escócia e como se sentira um lixo na noite anterior e como estava agradecida a Harry por apenas abraçá-la sem fazer mais perguntas, sendo o grande amigo que sempre havia sido. Ainda presa nos braços de Harry, Hermione virou-se de frente para o amigo e percebeu que esse não estava nada bem. Dizia coisas sem nexo e parecia pedir perdão a alguém. Hermione pensou ter ouvido o nome de Carlinhos, irmão de Rony que havia morrido durante a guerra. Ela colocou as mãos no rosto do rapaz, sentindo a sua face gelada e úmida, onde brilhavam gotas de um suor frio.

Rony havia ido até a cozinha para preparar um chá. A visão matinal na sala de estar o havia abalado em demasia. Retornando ao ambiente, decidido enfim a acordar os amigos sem usar azarações e encarar os fatos desagradáveis, foi surpreendido pela agitação descontrolada de Harry e por Hermione tentando despertá-lo. O amigo se mexia de maneira assustadora e parecia sufocado. Era como nos tempos de Voldemort, onde as visões que tinha com o bruxo das trevas perturbavam o seu sono e suas horas de descanso.

Harry enfim despertou gritando. Suado, trêmulo, balbuciava um incompreensível pedido de desculpas para Rony.

- Ele continua me acusando... – murmurou de maneira quase inaudível.

- Quem está acusando você, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, segurando as mãos do amigo, que tremiam descontroladamente.

- Carlinhos – disse Harry, antes de cair num choro convulsivo. Rony e Hermione olharam-se chocados durante alguns tensos segundos. Então, o senso profissional da garota falou mais alto. Ordenando a Rony que ficasse com Harry, ela correu até a mala que havia ficado próxima à porta de entrada do apartamento e pegou alguns frascos de poção, misturando-as rapidamente num pequeno recipiente conjurado com um agitar de varinha. De maneira muito eficiente, aqueceu magicamente a mistura e despejou numa xícara que também havia sido conjurada.

- Tome, Harry. Beba – disse Hermione bondosamente.

Trêmulo a ponto de mal conseguir segurar a xícara fumegante, o rapaz foi ajudado pela amiga a beber todo o seu conteúdo, relaxando quase que instantaneamente e deitando-se no sofá, onde Rony o ajeitou da melhor maneira possível.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As vozes chegavam até ele de maneira sussurrada, como se fossem sopradas numa brisa suave:

- Eu já te disse, Mione – falava Rony, parecendo contrariado – Não sabia que ele ainda tinha pesadelos. Ele me disse que estava curado.

- E você logicamente acreditou – retrucava Hermione de maneira sarcástica – Era mais fácil acreditar nisso, não é mesmo? Do contrário, como você poderia se dar bem no campeonato de quadribol?

- Você também vai me acusar de ser interesseiro e de explorar o Harry? Pois bem, Dan Carter adoraria uma entrevista exclusiva com você...

- RONALD WEASLEY, NÃO ME COMPARE COM AQUELE ESCROQUE MALDITO! EU JÁ FUI MUITO OFENDIDA NOS ÚLTIMOS DOIS DIAS, ESTÁ OUVINDO? – gritou Hermione. Muito bem, os amigos tinham parado de sussurrar e voltaram ao normal, ou seja, discussão aos berros.

- E VOCÊ, SENHORITA PERFEIÇÃO, NÃO OUSE ME ACUSAR DE ME APROVEITAR DO HARRY! E COMO EU PODERIA SABER QUE ELE TINHA PESADELOS? EU NÃO ANDO DORMINDO COM ELE, SE É QUE VOCÊ ME ENTENDE!

- NÃO, PELO JEITO VOCÊ ANDA OCUPADO DEMAIS DORMINDO COM METADE DAS MULHERES DO PAÍS! E NÃO OUSE INSINUAR QUE EU E HARRY TEMOS ALGUMA COISA! QUEM ANDOU DANDO SUGESTÕES SOBRE A NOSSA VIDA AMOROSA, HEIN?

De repente ambos ficaram em silêncio. Harry sabia o que viria a seguir.

- Desculpe – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não quis me intrometer em qualquer coisa que você e o Harry tenham – disse Rony depois de um constrangedor período de silêncio.

- Não há nada para se intrometer, Rony – falou Hermione, percebendo que, estranhamente, o ruivo parecia mais aliviado com a revelação – Eu apenas tive um dia muito ruim e precisava de um amigo. Harry me confortou e nós acabamos pegando no sono. Nada mais do que isso.

- Claro, Mione. Desculpe por comparar você àquele pústula do Carter. Eu peguei pesado...

- E eu não devia acusar você de se aproveitar do Harry. Você é realmente um grande amigo, Rony. O melhor que alguém poderia ter.

- Obrigado – disse o ruivo.

Ainda deitado no sofá, relaxado demais para o seu gosto, Harry lembrou-se dos velhos tempos. Se voltasse há alguns poucos anos atrás, agora seria o momento dos amigos começarem a trocar beijos, carícias, e seria o momento que ele sairia de cena e daria privacidade aos pombinhos. Mas aqueles eram tempos em que ele tinha Gina, que Carlinhos estava vivo e não aprecia em sonhos para acusá-lo de roubar a vida que merecia ter vivido. Com esse pensamento torturante, Harry adormeceu mais uma vez, agora mergulhando num abismo negro sem sonhos nem culpa. Embora a culpa ainda estivesse presente, apenas esperando que ele despertasse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ATENÇÃO!!! NESSE CAPÍTULO E NO PRÓXIMO VOCÊS ENCONTRARÃO ALGUMAS DICAS (NÃO MUITAS) SOBRE OS ACONTECIMENTOS LIGADOS À GUERRA CONTRA VOLDEMORT E O PERÍODO IMEDIATAMENTE POSTERIOR. O AUTOR PROPOSITALMENTE OMITIU ALGUMAS INFORMÃÇÕES, QUE PARA OBTÊ-LAS VOCÊS TERÃO QUE LER O RESTANTE DA FIC.  
UHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! (AUTOR RINDO DE MANEIRA HISTÉRICA E DIABOLICA).


	16. PELOS VELHOS TEMPOS

CAPÍTULO 16 Q

TRÊS ANOS ATRÁS:

Chovia copiosamente naquele fim de outono britânico. Harry não estava ainda muito bem, afinal havia passado um mês no hospital entre a vida e a morte. Hermione e todo o St. Mungus estavam desesperados com o seu sumiço. A residência dos Granger ficava relativamente longe do centro de Londres e ele não sabia se a amiga estava em casa àquela hora. Mas ela estava. E Rony também. As pessoas que ele sabia que sempre pudera contar. As pessoas que ele sabia o quanto haviam se sacrificado por ele.

Minutos antes Hermione atendera uma ligação telefônica onde uma chorosa Gina Weasley relatava a sua briga com Harry. Aos gritos (os Weasleys nunca aprenderam a usar direito um telefone) ela contou como o rapaz havia saído da Toca cambaleando, parecendo muito mal. Estava arrependida por ter gritado com ele e ter-lhe dito coisas horríveis.

- Calma, Gina – dizia Hermione, tentando entender o que se passava – Ele saiu andando ou aparatou?

De repente a ligação havia caído. Certamente a amiga não havia colocado uma quantidade de moedas suficiente. A campainha tocou. Rony, andando de um lado para outro pela sala, sobressaltou-se. Aquela deveria ter sido uma noite romântica. Os pais de Hermione estavam na Escócia visitando uma tia e os dois teriam a casa só para eles. Mas o telefone não parava de tocar e as corujas chegavam em profusão. Primeiro Lilá Brown, que trabalhava no St. Mungus (uma bruxa que sabia usar um telefone), havia ligado para perguntar se Harry estava com ela ou com Rony. Depois Molly lhe mandara uma coruja falando do aparente desaparecimento de Harry, que havia sido procurado na Toca. Depois outra coruja do Ministério da Magia relatando que eles estavam colocando todos os aurores atrás do amigo, suspeitando que algum comparsa do falecido Voldemort poderia tê-lo seqüestrado. Rita Skeeter, com sua sobrinha Anna a tiracolo, havia aparecido em pessoa na casa de Hermione para obter um furo de reportagem sobre o paradeiro do "garoto que sobreviveu". Hermione bateu a porta na cara das duas abelhudas e amaldiçoou mentalmente o idiota que deu seu endereço para a imprensa. A professora McGonagall também enviara uma coruja em resposta à coruja de Hermione, informando que Harry não dera as caras em Hogwarts.

Passando por Rony, que ignorava de onde vinha o som estridente, Hermione abriu a porta com a varinha em punho, pronta para estuporar Rita Skeeter ou qualquer outro jornalista atrás de um furo sobre o desaparecimento do "garoto que sobreviveu". Mas era o próprio que estava na porta, molhado até os ossos e pálido como um fantasma.

- Acabou – ele disse. E desmaiou.

- Ele gosta de entradas dramáticas – disse Rony, correndo para amparar o amigo, cujos olhos não demonstravam o mesmo senso de humor da frase.

Minutos depois ele acordou. Tinha as roupas secas, coisa que Hermione providenciara com sua varinha e estava no quarto de hóspedes dos Granger. Despertando ainda meio entorpecido por causa de alguma poção que Hermione havia lhe dado, desceu trôpego as escadas até a sala onde o melhor amigo e a namorada confabulavam sobre ele.

Quando Hermione o viu, correu até o topo da escada e o abraçou. Ele tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas ela o deteve.

- Você não precisa dizer nada agora, Harry. Depois nós ouviremos tudo o que for preciso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Como há três anos, acordou num sofá, sentindo que dois pares de olhos, azuis e castanhos, miravam-no com curiosa apreensão. Só que agora estava no seu apartamento e não na confortável casa dos pais de Hermione, onde, tinha certeza que na ocasião havia atrapalhado os planos românticos dos amigos. "Muito bem, Harry Potter", pensou seu demoniozinho interior, "dá um trabalho imenso ser seu amigo". Imaginou que havia apenas pensado as últimas palavras, mas disse em voz alta, pois Hermione respondeu:

- Mas eu não trocaria a sua amizade por nada desse mundo.

E se atirou sobre Harry, que com dificuldade via Rony em pé, rindo com a sua atrapalhação para se livrar dos braços da ex-namorada. Depois da manifestação de afeto, a jovem retomou o papel de medibruxa profissional, conjurando instrumentos que pairavam barulhentos em volta do sofá onde Harry estava, apitando e dando informações sobre batimentos cardíacos, pressão arterial, níveis de magia e mais inúmeras coisas que só Hermione parecia entender. Harry tentou duas ou três vezes se levantar, mas foi impedido pela amiga, primeiro de maneira gentil e depois sendo ameaçado por azarações e maldições imperdoáveis.

- Ela não é um doce de pessoa? – perguntou Rony. Mas ele estava visivelmente impressionado com a sua eficiência profissional.

- Mandona e sabe-tudo... – emendou Harry – Sim, você é a minha amiga Hermione, não aquela moça que chegou aqui aos prantos ontem à noite.

- Aos prantos? – perguntou Rony, muito interessado.

- Ah, calem a boca vocês dois! – ralhou a medibruxa, ainda às voltas com os seus instrumentos, mas sorrindo deliciada com as brincadeiras dos amigos.

- E por falar em prantos... – ia dizendo Rony, mas um olhar cortante de Hermione o interrompeu.

- Tenho certeza que Harry falará sobre isso quando estiver pronto – disse a jovem, terminando os exames e fazendo com que os instrumentos retornassem para a sua mala com um volteio elegante de varinha.

- Obrigado, Mione – disse Harry, realmente muito agradecido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Bem, então foi isso – disse Hermione, concluindo a frustrada experiência no congresso na Escócia.

Eles agora estavam na lanchonete favorita de Rony, e ele e Harry já haviam dado dezenas de autógrafos. Hermione achava engraçado o fato de Harry, que desde criança era reconhecido por todo o canto ser ainda tão tímido perante os fãs, e o ruivo se sentir a vontade distribuindo autógrafos e flertando com as garotas. O moreno só relaxava com as crianças. Meninos e meninas pulavam em cima dele quando o reconheciam e Harry brincava com eles sem nenhum constrangimento. Eles adoravam Rony também, mas claramente os pais não aprovavam muito a simpatia dos guris por aquele goleiro grandalhão e indisciplinado.

- Ele adora o senhor – dizia uma mãe, segurando o pestinha do filho, que gritava feliz por ter conseguido um autógrafo do Maluco Weasley – Mas o senhor não deveria dizer aqueles palavrões todos no jogo. O pequeno Frederic agora vive repetindo-os pela casa. Sabe com é, agora com a TV Bruxa...

Rony havia recebido uma multa da Liga Inglesa de Quadribol por ter gritado em alto e bom tom que o juiz do jogo conta os Pegas de Montrose era um monte de bosta de trasgo fedorenta, xingamento que foi perfeitamente captado pela TV Bruxa ("Todas as cores e a emoção do quadribol chegando até você").

- Mas voltando ao assunto – dizia Rony, depois de se livrar do pequeno Frederic – É uma merda a gente ter vencido uma guerra contra os comparsas de "Você-sabe-quem" e mesmo assim ter que agüentar esse monte de gente preconceituosa. Essa gente deveria ter sido varrida do mundo.

- Hermione, eu juro que não sabia que as minhas contribuições ao St. Mungus tinham atrapalhado a sua vida ao invés de facilitá-la – dizia Harry, que tentava engolir alguma coisa sólida depois da insistência dos dois amigos.

- É claro que a culpa não foi sua, Harry. E o problema não foi apenas o preconceito contra os "sangues-ruins". Muita gente não gosta de ver uma bruxa de vinte e um anos desenvolvendo experiências com feitiços que bruxos experientes e mais velhos não conseguem realizar.

- Eu sempre disse que o seu cérebro ainda ia acabar te fazendo infeliz – afirmou Rony, engolindo com dificuldade uma enorme porção de ovos com salsichas.

- Ah, claro, eu deveria ser estúpida para ser feliz, como aquelas fãs histéricas que se jogam em cima de você e do Harry – disse Hermione muito contrariada - "Deixa segurar o seu bastão de quadribol, senhor Maravilhoso Maluco Weasley" – falou, imitando uma voz de menininha débil.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Senhora "sou feliz sendo mais inteligente do os reles mortais"! – replicou Rony, já se alternado, as orelhas vermelhas, o que era sempre um perigo em se tratando de um Weasley – E goleiros não usam bastões!

- Por favor, parem! – disse Harry com severidade, antes que Hermione retrucasse e aquela discussão se estendesse até o infinito – Eu sou grato pelo que fizeram por mim hoje cedo, mas vocês estão me dando dor de cabeça. Parem de brigar ou eu vou mandar as duas crianças para a cama sem sobremesa – e acrescentou sorrindo: - Em quartos separados, é claro.

Rony começou a rir, engasgando com a sua refeição. Hermione, depois de alguns segundos, desistiu de sua pose séria e gargalhou com vontade, batendo nas costas de Rony para ajudar a desengasgá-lo. Era tão bom estar com aqueles dois, pensou Harry. Quando Hermione e Rony seguiram caminhos diferentes na vida há dois anos, Harry havia se sentido culpado. Foi uma discussão envolvendo o seu nome, embora de maneira indireta, que precipitou a separação do casal que ele imaginava destinado a passar a vida inteira juntos. De lá para cá a vida tornou ele e o amigo craques do quadribol, Hermione a mais jovem medibruxa do St. Mungus. Sabia que Hermione havia arranjado um namorado que ele considerava abominável e Rony vinha batendo o recorde mundial de camas avulsas, aproveitando-se do prestígio esportivo, que parecia excitar as mulheres.

Pensando bem, só ele, Harry havia ficado sozinho todo esse tempo. Sabia que Gina tivera alguns namorados nos últimos três anos. Gina... Pensar naquela noite chuvosa ainda o matava um pouco. "Vamos, admita, Harry Potter", rugiu seu demoniozinho interior mais uma vez, "você é um babaca, que se quisesse, poderia ter centenas de mulheres a seus pés, sem mencionar outras partes da anatomia masculina, mas não, você precisa se afundar em culpa e auto-piedade, que te faz acordar gritando nas noites em que não consegue, bem, você sabe o que".

- Tudo bem, Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

- Sim? O que vocês diziam?

- Que ou você fala o que te aflige ou nós vamos interná-lo a força no St. Mungus – disse Rony, que não estava sorrindo, portanto a sentença parecia séria.

- A Mione verificou aqueles instrumentos estranhos e disse que não havia nada errado comigo, não é mesmo?

- Não fisicamente – disse Hermione de maneira sombria – Mas não me diga que uma pessoa que acorda trêmulo e em prantos, pedindo perdão às pessoas e dizendo que um homem morto o acusou de alguma coisa não tem nenhum problema.

- Nós teríamos problemas mentais se acreditássemos que você está legal, cara – emendou Rony.

Harry suspirou profundamente. De maneira inesperada segurou as mãos dos amigos, uma vez que estavam um em cada lado da pequena mesa redonda da lanchonete.

- Eu realmente não queria dar mais trabalho a vocês. Eu sei a dificuldade que vocês tiveram sendo amigos do "garoto que sobreviveu". De alguma forma eu sinto que a vida de vocês seria muito melhor se a gente não tivesse se conhecido naquela cabine do Expresso Hogwarts, dez anos atrás.

Harry ficou em silêncio por um instante. Antes que os amigos o desmentissem, ele retomou:

- Por outro lado eu sei que lhes devo a verdade. Mas eu ainda não estou preparado. Vocês teriam um pouco de paciência comigo? Pelos velhos tempos?

- Claro, Harry – disse Rony – Mas não demore muito.

- É, ou nós o mandaremos para a cama sem sobremesa, mocinho! – disse Hermione de maneira divertida, mas seus olhos brilhavam de emoção, ainda segurando a mão de Harry e instintivamente procurando também a de Rony.

- E nós sempre estaremos do seu lado. Lembre-se disso.


	17. UM DIA EM SUAS VIDAS

CAPÍTULO 17 Q

Passar o dia com Harry e Rony foi melhor coisa que Hermione fez nos últimos meses. Pensando bem, foi a melhor coisa da sua vida nos últimos anos. Embora a jovem medibruxa estivesse ainda preocupada com Harry, os três realmente haviam se divertido passeando pelo Beco Diagonal, visitando a loja de livros Floreios e Borrões e até mesmo a loja para artigos de quadribol, onde houve um pequeno tumulto, pois todos queriam desesperadamente um autógrafo, um abraço ou um beijo (as mulheres, é claro) de Mergulho Potter e Maluco Weasley. Do nada apareciam câmaras fotográficas de jornalistas ou fãs desesperados por uma lembrança.

De volta ao apartamento dos amigos, Hermione despachou algumas cartas através das corujas que Harry e Rony possuíam. Uma destinava-se aos pais, anunciando que passaria alguns dias com eles na semana seguinte, a outra era para o St. Mungus, pedindo uma semana de folga, uma vez que tinha duas férias acumuladas que nunca havia usufruído. A terceira carta, utilizando uma coruja que havia alugado no correio bruxo, era para uma pessoa que ela não quis identificar, embora Rony tenha tentado ver o nome por cima dos seus ombros, o que lhe rendeu um olhar de censura de Harry. O ruivo havia identificado um nome familiar que começava com a letra "D". Como parecia estranhamente com Draco, Rony pensou estar imaginando coisas e desistiu da bisbilhotice.

Horas depois eles ainda jogavam conversa fora, quando tocou a estridente campainha do interfone, anunciando visitas. A porta da rua era magicamente encantada para abrir para as pessoas amigas. O que parecia não ser o caso. Olhando o monitor logo acima do aparelho, mistura de artefato trouxa com magia, cortesia dos gêmeos Weasleys, Hermione suspirou longamente.

- Como esse idiota descobriu que eu estava aqui? – disse contrariada.

Harry já o tinha visto uma vez, de passagem, numa cerimônia no St. Mungus, onde doara generosos galeões à instituição. Rony parecia bastante interessado no estranho que ousava perturbar a conversa dos três. Harry se lembrava claramente do ciúme mal disfarçado do namorado da amiga em relação a ele. Na opinião do apanhador dos Trasgos o sujeito era um idiota perfeito. É claro que ele sempre torcera por Hermione junto de Rony e sua opinião era um tanto parcial, mas pela cara da amiga e pelo tratamento destinado ao forasteiro, esta parecia não ter no momento uma opinião muito melhor.

- Quer que eu despache o idiota, Mione? – sorriu Harry maldosamente – Ele vai acordar daqui a três dias, a quilômetros de distância e nem saberá o que o atingiu.

Hermione ficou em dúvida se o amigo falava a sério ou estava apenas sendo sarcástico. Com os poderes que ela sabia que Harry possuía, o seu quase ex-namorado poderia ser morto antes mesmo de saber que um feitiço o havia atingido.

- Não, eu prefiro receber o "idiota" e acabar com tudo. Vocês podem me dar licença alguns minutos?

Rony e Harry saíram da sala. Entretanto ficaram bisbilhotando no quarto de Rony com as "orelhas extensíveis", artefato da loja dos irmãos, muito útil para ouvir conversas sorrateiramente. Hermione tratava friamente o "idiota", certamente preparando terreno para um fora homérico. O namorado de Hermione era um sujeito alto, de aparência atlética e imponente. Poderia até ser considerado bonito, não tivesse aquele ar aristocrático de quem está sempre terrivelmente entediado com o mundo. Era mais velho que a amiga dos rapazes e também trabalhava no St. Mungus, só que na parte administrativa.

- Foi para isso que você pediu um tempo? – perguntou de maneira arrogante – Para cair nos braços de Harry Potter?

- NÃO SEJA IDIOTA, MICHAEL DESMOND PHILIPS! – gritou Hermione.

- Quando ela pronuncia o nome completo... – sorriu Rony, que tinha muita experiência no assunto.

- Mas, Hermione... Todos vivem falando da sua paixão juvenil por Harry Potter – disse o Senhor Philips, percebendo que tinha pisado na bola, mas pisando de novo a seguir – Falam que você largou do Weasley por causa dele...

- Falam é? – perguntou Rony, quase grudado às orelhas artificiais. Harry deu de ombros. Falavam tanta bobagem sobre a sua vida que havia esquecido desses boatos sobre ele e a amiga, que existiam desde a época em que ambos tinham quatorze anos.

- Sim, todos os idiotas da imprensa e do St. Mungus. E você como o idiota que é... – disse Hermione, colocando uma boa dose de cinismo na voz.

- Ei, não precisa ser agressiva! – disse o namorado ciumento – Eu só quero defender o que é meu!

No quarto ao lado, Rony e Harry disseram "Não!" ao mesmo tempo.

- Coisa errada de se dizer, Sr. Philips – cantarolou o ruivo.

Nunca, mas nunca mesmo, diga a uma jovem bruxa independente e moderna que ela pertence a você. Se a bruxa souber uma boa quantidade de azarações e feitiços de ataque, como era o caso da jovem em questão, você estará encrencado.

Michael Desmond Philips nunca pensou que o namoro com a bela e inteligente Hermione Granger terminaria dessa forma melancólica. A jovem bruxa lançou-lhe uma azaração e ele atravessou a porta, indo aterrissar de maneira espetacular vários lances de escada abaixo, dolorido, humilhado e se perguntando o que havia dito de errado.

- Muito bem, eu sei que vocês estão aí ouvindo tudo! – disse contrariada – Eu vi o Rony pegar as "orelhas extensíveis".

Um tanto tímidos e amedrontados, os amigos saíram do quarto, ambos segurando o riso com dificuldade, enquanto Hermione murmurava um feitiço e reparava a porta da entrada do apartamento.

- Ela é realmente um doce, como eu havia dito – falou Rony, tentando soar casual – Imagine quando estiver na TPM...

- Ora, fiquem quietos! – mas ela também estava rindo.

- "Eu só quero defender o que é meu" – disse Harry, imitando de maneira hilária a voz do ex de Hermione.

- Céus, suponho que vocês vão me amolar por isso pelo resto da vida... – falou Hermione, ligeiramente resignada.

- Suponho que sim – disse Harry honestamente.

- Sinceramente, Mione, o que você viu nesse sujeito? – perguntou Rony, tentando não deixar transparecer alguma mágoa na voz.

- É, o que? – quis saber Harry, solidário com o amigo.

- Digamos que ele tinha alguns atributos – disse Hermione, soando misteriosa. E ficou satisfeita com a expressão nauseada que os rapazes fizeram, certamente achando que os tais atributos que o homem que foi atirado porta a fora possuía era uma informação que dispensavam obter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- A TRINTA CENTÍMETROS DO CHÃO, HARRY "MERGULHO" POTTER PEGA O POMO, SENHORAS E SENHORES! ELE É FO...

- Já chega, Miriam – cortou a imitação de Lino Jordan, Toni M'Bea, pai da garota bonita de onze anos, que junto da esposa Helga e dos dois filhos menores do casal, adentravam o apartamento de Harry e Rony.

A esposa de Toni, Helga era uma mulher trouxa extremamente simpática e todos os amigos do africano a adoravam. Ela era uma espécie de Molly Weasley mais jovem e muito mais magra. Era uma mulher atraente, branca, de olhos claros e de sotaque indefinido. Estranhamente ela e o esposo não gostavam de dar muitas informações de como haviam se conhecido e Helga sempre evitava dizer a sua origem ou nacionalidade. Ela tratava Rony e Harry como irmãos mais novos, ralhando com eles quando faziam alguma "travessura" e insistindo para que ambos se alimentassem direito, pois dizia que os homens só comem porcaria (como se alguém precisasse convencer Rony a se alimentar). Harry a chamava carinhosamente de "Wendy", numa referência à menina da história de Peter Pan, a mãe dos "garotos perdidos". Apenas ele, Hermione e a própria Helga achavam graça, por entenderem a referência trouxa.

Helga e Toni tinham três filhos. O pequeno Owen, que tinha cinco anos, Daniel de sete e Miriam com onze anos, que entraria naquele ano em Hogwarts. A filha mais velha da família M'Bea tinha um xodó por Harry desde pequena, o que às vezes despertava algum ciúme dos irmãos menores, que também adoravam o jovem bruxo.

- Ah, pai – reclamou a menina – como eu vou poder me tornar uma locutora famosa de quadribol se o senhor não me deixa demonstrar meu talento?

A garota tinha uma idéia fixa de se tornar locutora esportiva. Abaixo de Harry, seu maior ídolo era Lino Jordan, atualmente o maior locutor de quadribol da Inglaterra, amigo dos gêmeos Weasley e sócio minoritário das Gemialidades Weasley. A mãe tinha que insistir para que ela usasse roupas de menina e não as espalhafatosas vestes lilazes ou prateadas com as quais o locutor se apresentava nos eventos, esportivos ou não.

- Se eu ver você falando algum palavrão novamente eu vou lavar a sua boca com sabão, mocinha! – advertiu a mãe – Ah, olá, Hermione, quanto tempo!

Hermione cumprimentou a amiga, que conhecia desde os tempos da guerra, quando, juntamente com Lilá Brown e outras recém formadas de Hogwarts, havia trabalhado como voluntária no St. Mungus e cuidado de Toni e de outros feridos no assalto final à fortaleza de Voldemort. A jovem estava de saída, vestida com roupas bruxas sóbrias, mas muito elegantes. Rony insistira discretamente com a ex-namorada, tentando, sem sucesso, saber aonde ela iria. Parecia que a decisão de sair à noite havia sido conseqüência da resposta a uma das cartas enviadas durante o dia.

- Você está muito bonita, Srta. Granger – disse Harry, colocando na voz um galanteio divertido e beijando a mão da amiga de maneira formal.

- Divina – concordou Toni, com sua voz de barítono.

- Eca! Como você consegue se mexer nessas roupas de... de... – dizia depreciativamente Miriam, que como todos sabiam, fora das vestes lilazes ou prateadas, adorava andar de macacões e bermudas trouxas.

- De garota? – completou Hermione, rindo da franqueza da menina.

- Não ligue para a "miss Lino Jordan", Hermione – brincou Helga, beliscando discretamente a filha ("Ai, mãe!") – Você está realmente muito bonita.

- Uau, Mione! Você está uma gata! – disse Daniel, correndo para abraçar a amiga dos pais. O menino gostava de Harry, seu maior ídolo no quadribol depois do próprio pai, mas tinha por Hermione o mesmo xodó que a irmã tinha pelo apanhador.

- Bem, fico feliz que tenha agradado pelo menos um dos irmãos M'Bea – falou a jovem, dando um beijo no rosto do garoto, que apesar do tom escuro da sua pele, ficou rubro na hora.

- Os homens são assim mesmo – disse Miriam contrariada – Logo ele vai sair por aí beijando as garotas na boca que nem o pai faz com a mãe quando pensa que a gente não tá olhando. Credo, é nojento!

- Vamos ter essa conversa daqui a alguns anos e veremos a sua opinião, garota – brincou Hermione, arrancando risadas dos adultos.

Como Hermione sairia para o seu compromisso secreto e Rony iria se encontrar com uma das sua milhares de fãs (dessa vez uma loura jornalista escocesa), os M'Bea foram até o apartamento para evitar que Harry ficasse sozinho. Toni andava muito preocupado com o amigo, preocupação partilhada pela esposa, que gostava muito do rapaz. Como os filhos adoravam o jovem, combinaram que comprariam pizza e ficariam até tarde da noite assistindo filmes bobos e açucarados no aparelho trouxa que Harry havia ganhado dos donos dos Trasgos.

Rony também estava muito elegante e antes de sair disse de maneira engraçada para Hermione, numa voz que lembrava de maneira divertida a Sra. Weasley:

- Comporte-se, Mione. Não faça nada que eu não faria.

- Pode deixar, eu não vou dormir com a primeira garota desconhecida que encontrar na rua – respondeu a amiga no mesmo tom, saindo pela porta do apartamento (ela havia chamado um táxi bruxo).

- Bingo! – disseram ao mesmo tempo Toni e Helga.

Rony, fazendo uma cara de poucos amigos, desaparatou a seguir.

- Aposto que ele também fica beijando as garotas por aí – disse Miriam, fazendo uma cara de desgosto. E depois, virando-se para Harry, emendou muito séria: - Sabe, se você quiser casar comigo quando eu crescer, eu prometo não ficar te beijando.

- Coisa errada de se dizer para um garoto, minha filha – falou Toni, após um acesso de riso.

- Ah, ela é muito pequena, ela aprende – completou Helga, abraçando e beijando o marido enquanto as três crianças torciam o nariz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A garota alemã certamente não ficaria contente com o jantar romântico desmarcado na última hora. Na verdade Draco Malfoy não estava nem aí. A garota era realmente irritante e só iria sair com ela para não passar mais uma noite de sábado solitário. E a desculpa de um compromisso profissional urgente não era totalmente mentirosa. Garotas só se aproximavam de Draco por causa do seu dinheiro, pensava o jovem executivo. Ou pela excitação de um encontro com um ex-aliado de "Você-sabe-quem". Há duas semanas quase havia estuporado uma mocinha bonita, mas estúpida, que havia conhecido numa reunião com os proprietários do time de quadribol, um dos quais, patrão da garota.

A princípio ela havia sido muito simpática, mas lá pelas tantas, no jantar, no mesmo restaurante em que havia marcado o compromisso de hoje, a garota começou a elogiar os Comensais da Morte, dizendo que seu patrão sempre falava (com razão, segundo ela) que na época do Lorde das Trevas as coisas eram melhores. Draco saiu da mesa em seguida, tendo o cavalheirismo de pagar a conta, não sem antes chamar a garota de burra. Era só o que faltava! O pior é que esse tipo de gente estava em todos os lugares. O que o grande Harry Potter diria se descobrisse que arriscou a vida, apenas para pessoas estúpidas sentirem saudades do Lorde das trevas? Era esse o tipo de gente que ele conseguia atrair com o seu charme loiro e sonserino...

A luxuosa limusine magicamente ampliada e dirigida por Goyle estacionou em frente ao St. Germain, imponente restaurante bruxo de Londres, tido como um dos lugares mais elegantes da cidade pela revista "Bruxa Semanal". Segundo a mesma insuportável revista de futilidades, "o lugar ideal para encontrar jovens bruxos elegantes e bem sucedidos". O lugar não permitia que se aparatasse dentro dele ou mesmo nas cercanias para não perturbar a refeição dos clientes. "Do que eles tem medo?", pensou Draco maldosamente, "De alguém engasgar com a famosa sopa de escargots?". Era protegido magicamente de trouxas e só táxis bruxos (que operavam agora também por telefone, para o desespero dos magos mais conservadores) ou motoristas habilitados pelo estabelecimento encontravam o lugar.

Na mesa em que havia reservado, uma jovem lia um livro de capa dura, parecendo muito absorta no seu conteúdo. Draco não a via desde o julgamento em que fora inocentado por Harry Potter, dois anos e meio atrás. Já a achava bonita naquela época. Usava agora um pequeno óculos de leitura, que não prejudicava em nada a sua aparência. Seus cabelos, curtos e um pouco mais escuros do que ele se lembrava, continuavam crespos, mas estavam cuidadosamente penteados. Ali estava um tipo de garota que não ligava para a fama ou o dinheiro de um sujeito. Potter e Weasley eram dois retardados por deixarem uma garota dessas solta por aí. E, é claro, é do tipo que chega antes, pois não precisa se fazer de difícil ou de importante. Ali estava, sem dúvida, uma ótima garota.


	18. AQUELE QUE TEM TUDO

CAPÍTULO 18

- Boa noite, Granger – disse educadamente Draco Malfoy – Espero não ter demorado muito.

- Chegou exatamente na hora – respondeu a jovem de maneira formal – Eu é que tenho o hábito de chegar adiantada.

Hermione Granger guardou o livro que lia, marcando cuidadosamente a página. Depois tirou os óculos de leitura e olhou longamente para o jovem loiro que se sentava à sua frente. Vestia um terno trouxa impecável, escuro e discreto. Nada daquelas cores extravagantes que os bruxos, principalmente os jovens, usavam atualmente. Os cabelos eram curtos como os de um militar ou um desses executivos trouxas bem sucedidos. Parecia exatamente isso. Um executivo bem sucedido. O tipo de bruxo que sempre a irritava. Copiando a empáfia e a arrogância dos trouxas, que pessoas como ele sempre desprezou. Do tipo que explorava elfos domésticos e que culpava os pobres por serem pobres. Do tipo que aparentava estar do lado certo, mas que ficaria muito contente se o Lorde das Trevas houvesse triunfado e mestiços e nascidos trouxas (os famosos "sangues ruins") fossem relegados à condição de escória da sociedade.

Dessa vez, pelo menos, Hermione estava errada. Draco Malfoy realmente queria apagar o passado vinculado aos Comensais da Morte e a Voldemort. Mas era difícil para a jovem medibruxa esquecer anos de ofensas preconceituosas que o rapaz lhe dirigiu em Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy era a personificação de tudo aquilo que ela desprezava. Não pretendia realmente prolongar em demasia o encontro.

Draco avaliou o vinho que a jovem tomava e, tentando ser simpático, sentenciou:

- Muito boa pedida, Granger.

- Para uma sangue ruim, você quer dizer – rebateu a jovem de maneira sarcástica.

Draco suspirou longamente. Aquela seria uma loooooooooonga noite, pensou. Malditos grifinórios! Assim como dizem dos hipogrifos, esses desgraçados não esqueciam nada. Sufocando a vontade de mandar a moça para aquele lugar distante, o loiro acenou para o garçom e pediu um drinque cuja base era o bom e velho uísque de fogo. Iria precisar.

- Vou dizer o mesmo que disse para os seus amigos, Granger: não quero reavivar aquela ridícula rivalidade de adolescentes. Pensei que você pudesse entender, já que sempre foi a parte pensante do "Trio Maravilha". Gostaria que pudéssemos conversar de maneira civilizada. E gostaria também de jantar, uma vez que estou faminto. Eu recomendo o filé à moda. Combina perfeitamente bem com o vinho que você está tomando – disse, estendendo o cardápio à jovem – Há também um ótimo cardápio vegetariano, se você for daqueles que não comem carne – disse a última frase com um certo desprezo, certamente desaprovando mais um modismo trouxa que se inseriu no mundo dos bruxos nos últimos tempos.

Hermione ficou surpresa com a maneira franca de Draco. Realmente ele estava bem diferente. Ainda tinha aquele jeito arrastado de falar, mas certamente parecia menos prepotente do que era nos tempos de escola.

- E, Granger, me desculpe por ter agido como um idiota nos tempos de Hogwarts. Você e os Weasleys têm realmente motivos para me achar uma figura desprezível.

A última sentença realmente surpreendeu Hermione mais do que se Rony manifestasse um súbito interesse em ler "Hogwarts, uma história" ou se a Professora Minerva McGonagall se revelasse uma entusiasta de "Você-sabe-quem".

- Deixa ver se eu entendi bem – disse a jovem, perplexa – Você, Draco Malfoy, está se desculpando?

- Sim – respondeu o outro, como se um Malfoy se desculpar perante uma antiga desafeto fosse um fato tão comum quanto Mergulho Potter apanhar o pomo de ouro – A sopa de escargots também é boa – acrescentou com naturalidade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_O último ano em Hogwarts havia sido extremamente tenso. Assassinatos e desaparecimentos eram noticiados todos os dias. A guerra era um fato consumado. Grifinórios já se preparavam para ela, assim como os sonserinos, casa onde se concentrava o maior número de adeptos do lado das trevas. As brigas entre os dois grupos explodiram ao longo do ano e os professores tinham muito trabalho para evitá-las._

_A dois dias da realização da cerimônia de encerramento do ano letivo houve "o" conflito. Hermione foi escolhida para ser a oradora dos formandos daquele ano, fato que desagradou profundamente aos membros da casa da serpente, que não queriam que uma reles "sangue-ruim" os representasse. Insinuações de que a garota poderia sofrer um "acidente lamentável" eram despejados a todo o momento. Saindo de um dos exames finais, dias antes da cerimônia, Harry Potter, ladeado por Rony e Neville, ameaçou um sorridente Draco Malfoy, que com seus amigos, lançava ofensas aos grifinórios em geral e a Hermione em particular._

_- Se algo acontecer a Hermione ou qualquer grifinório, eu vou achatar essa sua cara comprida e nem Voldemort vai protegê-lo, Malfoy!_

_- Ah, o herói dos leões, não é mesmo? – caçoou Draco, arrancando risadas debochadas de Pansy, Crabe e Goyle – Eu suponho que deveria ficar com medo..._

_- Sim, suponho que deveria – respondeu Harry, encarando os sonserinos um a um. Talvez tivesse sido a maneira fria pela qual Harry respondeu às provocações. Talvez houvesse soprado uma brisa fria naquele momento, apesar de ser um belo dia de sol. Mas Draco sentiu um ligeiro arrepio e teve a impressão de que os olhos verdes de Harry tornaram-se mais escuros naquele momento. E ele não estava imaginando coisas. A brisa fria também arrepiou os demais, que perderam subitamente a vontade de rir do grifinório. Nesse momento, Hermione, a monitora-chefe também saía da sala de exames e afastava os amigos de perto dos sonserinos, que puderam ir embora com dignidade, ainda rindo, mas seguramente assustados._

_Infelizmente eram necessárias mais do que brisas frias e ameaças para intimidar algumas pessoas naqueles dias. No dia seguinte, Hermione e o lufa-lufa Ernesto Macmillan, monitores-chefes, foram emboscados pelos sonserinos quando faziam a ronda noturna Ambos foram enviados para a ala hospitalar com vários ferimentos. Embora o estado deles não fosse grave, aquilo tornou a situação insustentável._

_Harry, Rony e uma infinidade de grifinórios de todos os anos reuniram-se no salão comunal da casa num verdadeiro conselho de guerra. Gina queria na mesma hora invadir sozinha as masmorras e azarar quantos sonserinos ela encontrasse, sendo impedida por Harry, com quem namorava na época._

_- Não quero nenhum aluno que não for do último ano conosco – gritou Rony no meio do tumulto, desencadeando protestos, principalmente da irmã._

_- Escutem – disse Harry muito tenso – Vocês podem ser expulsos. Nós estamos com um pé fora da escola. No máximo, eles podem colocar algumas menções negativas no nosso certificado. Eu prometo para vocês que vamos fazer aquelas víboras pagarem caro._

_- Hermione é minha amiga também... – ia dizendo Gina, mas o namorado a interrompeu._

_- Por favor, Gi – falou bem baixo, perto da garota – Se você for, ninguém vai querer ficar. Pense nos alunos dos primeiros anos._

_Gina refletiu por alguns momentos. Não queria ser responsável pela expulsão dos colegas. Ela havia se tornado monitora no ano anterior e muitos grifinórios a tinham como liderança, principalmente as garotas._

_- OK, Harry – concordou a garota – Mas me prometa que vai dar uma lição naqueles crápulas – disse maldosa, depois puxando o namorado para um grande beijo que arrancou assobios dos meninos mais novos e suspiros das garotas, sussurrou: - Tome cuidado._

_Enquanto Gina e Colin, usando a sua autoridade de monitores, punham os alunos para dormir sob protestos dos menores, os setimoanistas, liderados por Harry e Rony marchavam decididos para as masmorras, estuporando todos os sonserinos que encontravam pelo caminho. Á frente dos aposentos de Snape, que deveria estar acordado, pois a luz poderia ser vista debaixo da porta, Harry estacou, surpreendendo os demais._

_- Colaportus Extremus! – berrou o feitiço e um estranho barulho de algo se fundindo foi ouvido. Snape só conseguiria sair dos aposentos dois dias depois. Muito satisfeito, Harry continuou liderando a comitiva que invadiu as masmorras sonserinas._

_Surpresos com a algazarra, vários sonserinos desceram até a sua sala comunal, apenas para serem atingidos por vários feitiços. Lufa-lufas e alguns corvinais engrossavam a comitiva grifinória. A maioria deles havia sido treinada por Harry dois anos antes na AD e a essa altura sabiam muitos feitiços que os membros da casa da serpente mal imaginavam existir. Finalmente Draco, monitor da sua casa, apareceu ao lado dos capangas Crabe e Goyle. Parecia ligeiramente amedrontado, embora continuasse mostrando a calma arrogante de sempre._

_- Não adiantaria dizer que não aprovei o que fizeram com a Granger e com o Macmillan, não é mesmo? – perguntou com a sua voz arrastada._

_- Eu avisei você, Malfoy – ignorou-o Harry e de novo um estranho vento frio se fez seguir às suas palavras. "O miserável daria um grande bruxo das trevas", pensou o loiro, sabendo que estava ferrado, mas mesmo assim mantendo a tranqüilidade – Eu disse também que você deveria ter medo._

_Praticamente ninguém viu a varinha de Harry se mover. Crabe, que avançava de maneira ameaçadora, fechando os punhos, foi atirado a vários metros de distância, enquanto Goyle era estuporado por Rony. "Ácio!", disse calmamente Harry e a varinha de Malfoy deslizou suavemente até a sua mão._

_- Eu poderia fazer você em pedaços, Malfoy. Ou transformá-lo numa doninha a atirar você da Torre de Astronomia. Mas não, eu vou dar uma oportunidade a você que seus amigos não deram a Hermione e Ernesto. E você tem sorte. Porque se eu te deixasse nas mãos de Rony, você estaria morto. Eu só não quero meu amigo em Azkaban por causa de um verme como você._

_Surpreso, Draco viu Harry atirar as duas varinhas para Rony, enquanto foi feito um círculo. O grifinório invocou uma estranha proteção que isolou os dois do restante dos alunos.E o feitiço havia sido feito sem varinha. Ambos tiraram as capas e Harry arregaçou as mangas da camisa. O sonserino sorriu confiante. Certamente Harry imaginava que ele, como a maioria dos bruxos, não soubesse usar os punhos e só soubesse lutar com varinhas. Por um momento imaginou que daria uma surra no grifinório._

_Draco era um pouco mais alto do que Harry, mas muito mais encorpado. E sabia usar os punhos. Malfoys aprendiam isso desde pequenos. Pena que não tenha adiantado muito._

_A princípio a luta foi dura. Draco era forte, sabia socar e era maldoso e traiçoeiro. Por isso a luta durou cerca de dez minutos. No final Harry estava em pé, recebendo uma ovação dos grifinórios, corvinais e lufa-lufas e Draco estava de joelhos, ofegante. Seus lábios estavam inchados, seu nariz provavelmente quebrado e seu peito doía horrivelmente. E o grifinório praticamente só havia usado as mãos. Era incrível. Ele parecia ser feito de borracha. Socava e saltava. Draco no início o atingira duas vezes no rosto. Depois, encontrando a distância certa, Harry o havia trucidado. E sem recorrer a golpes baixos. Foi Draco quem tentou atingir as partes baixas do outro, apenas para tomar uma violenta joelhada e um pontapé no peito, na única vez que Harry não havia usado só os punhos. _

_Lentamente o grifinório aproximou-se do loiro, que ofegava e gemia de dor. Draco imaginou que ele lhe chutaria a cara e pisaria em cima dele. Ele, Draco, teria feito isso se tivesse um oponente à sua mercê. O vento frio não era decididamente uma ilusão e as íris de Harry realmente escureceram quando ele se aproximou do oponente caído. Falou tão perto do seu rosto que Draco pôde sentir o seu hálito com cheiro de sangue, pois tinha um corte nos lábios. Decididamente ali estava um grande bruxo das trevas em potencial._

_- Há uma coisa que vocês sangue-puros não sabem sobre si mesmos, mas ficou claro hoje. Sabe o que é?_

_Draco não respondeu. Não iria dar o gosto de responder a aquela humilhação. Surrados nas próprias masmorras! Isso superava a humilhação de 1643, quando Grifinória goleou Sonserina por 560 a zero no quadribol._

_- Vocês são uns bundões! BUNDÕES! – berrou Harry, que recebia uma ovação ensurdecedora._

_Estranhamente o episódio não gerou detenções ou menções depreciatórias nos diplomas recebidos. Certamente, envergonhados demais com a humilhação, os sonserinos não registraram queixa da invasão da sua casa e a maioria deles não compareceu à cerimônia no dia seguinte. Hermione, amparada pelos amigos, fez o discurso como previsto e Snape, que também, não pudera comparecer, acusou formalmente Harry de tê-lo prendido em sua sala, mas a denúncia caiu no vazio, pois não havia provas._

_Draco teve dois dentes e o nariz quebrado. Duas costelas foram lesionadas com gravidade. Disse à enfermeira que havia caído da vassoura num vôo noturno, o que lhe valeu ainda uma advertência. Mas naquele dia, nas masmorras sonserinas, teve a certeza de que aquela guerra estava perdida para Voldemort. O "garoto que sobreviveu" sabia ser frio e maldoso quando necessário, e sem recorrer a golpes baixos e manobras traiçoeiras. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Então aquela surra mudou a sua percepção da guerra? – perguntou Hermione surpresa.

- Pode ter certeza, Granger – respondeu calmamente Draco.

Ambos estavam apreciando a sobremesa deliciosa preparada com vários sorvetes e frutas exóticas. Hermione estava bastante surpresa pelo fato da noite ter sido agradável. Surpreendentemente Malfoy havia se revelado uma boa companhia e havia lhe revelado uma face humana que ela não poderia imaginar que existisse. Inclusive revelou que tinha dúvidas sobre servir Voldemort.

- Eu só não entendo uma coisa – disse a jovem – Se você tinha dúvidas sobre a lealdade a Voldemort ("Não fale o nome dele, Granger!"), por que tinha que agir de maneira tão insuportável com Harry e conosco?

- Em primeiro lugar eu era fiel à minha casa. E havia crescido odiando os grifinórios antes de conhecê-los. Você imagina o que eu ouvia deles em casa. Depois, eu tinha inveja de seu amigo Potter.

- Inveja? – disse Hermione, engasgando-se com a sobremesa. Uns esnobes na mesa ao lado olharam-na com ar de desprezo, mas um comentário cortante de Draco ("Perderam alguma coisa aqui?") os fez desviar a atenção para a sua famosa sopa de escargots.

- Mas o que Harry tinha que você poderia invejar, Malfoy? O coitado não tinha pais, era maltratado durante as férias por aqueles seus tios trouxas horríveis – retomou Hermione, depois de tomar um copo de água.

- Ele tinha amigos. Amigos de verdade.

- E você? Todos aqueles sonserinos que andavam a sua volta...

- Eu tinha servos, Granger. Tinha lacaios. Apenas por que meu pai era considerado o braço direito do Lorde das Trevas. Quando seu amigo me deu aquela surra histórica as coisas já não estavam boas para o meu lado. Meu pai havia se desentendido com o Lorde, até hoje não sei por quê. Poucos sonserinos se mantiveram leais a mim, exatamente aqueles que não eram muito fanáticos por Voldemort.

- Eu não sabia...

- Claro que não. A propósito: A emboscada que fizeram para você e Macmillan foi idéia do Nott e de outros adeptos de "Você-sabe-quem". Eu não aprovei.

- E o Harry não te deu nenhuma chance de explicar.

- Mas, pense bem, por que ele daria? Todos diziam que eu era o "Príncipe da Sonserina". Todos sabiam quem era o meu pai. Seu amigo fez o que se esperava que ele fizesse. E ele havia avisado, lembra?

- Essa história de inveja do Harry me parece tão...

- Absurda? – cortou Malfoy.

- Não consigo entender exatamente o que Harry tinha que você não pudesse ter.

- Ele tinha você e o Weasley – sentenciou o loiro, deixando Hermione, que felizmente já tinha terminado a sua sobremesa, realmente perplexa.


	19. NUM DOMINGO QUALQUER

AGRADECIMENTOS A DANDA JABUR, ANINHA UCHIRAZINHA, CAROLZYNHA E MARCIA B.S., QUE TÊM TIDO A IMENSA PACIÊNCIA DE LER E PRESTIGIAR ESSA FIC! OBRIGADO!

SÓ PARA CONSTAR: ESSA FIC FOI ESCRITA ANTES DO LIVRO 6 E SEGUE UMA CRNOLOGIA PRÓPRIA. NEM TODO MUNDO QUE A JK MATOU ESTÁ MORTO NESSA FIC, CERTO?

BOA LEITURA!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CAPÍTULO 19

Hermione estava furiosa. Não que Draco Malfoy a tivesse ofendido. Ao contrário. Nunca poderia imaginar o ex-sonserino tão gentil e educado. Mas ele havia lhe contado as suas suspeitas acerca dos problemas do seu amigo Harry Potter e ela estava furiosa consigo mesma.

- Bem, Granger, posso estar enganado. Apenas conheço por experiência própria os sintomas. Mas não tenho formação médica como você. E sei que Potter não se abrirá comigo.

Era tão óbvio! Rony e Gina já tinham lhe falado sobre os problemas de Harry. Falta de apetite, falta de concentração. E aquele pesadelo terrível! Draco havia mencionado momentos fugazes de euforia. Tudo apontava para...

- Qual a sua real preocupação com Harry, afinal? – perguntou subitamente Hermione – É bem surpreendente essa história de inveja e essa sua afirmação de que Harry tinha a nós...

- Uma das frases mais sinceras e honestas que eu disse na minha vida foi que o mundo estava melhor com Harry Potter vivo e o Lorde das Trevas morto. Pena que ninguém acreditou que eu estava sendo sincero – afirmou Draco aborrecido – Pessoas simpáticas aos velhos Comensais da Morte acham que eu só faço jogo de cena e os que combateram o cara também acham. Não estou me queixando – disse antes que Hermione o interrompesse – Eu fui um imbecil e é justo que pague algum preço por isso. Mas, sinceramente acho que é muito triste Harry Potter também pagar algum preço. Eu não esqueci que ele podia ter arruinado a minha vida, mas não, ele bancou o cara decente, dizendo pra aquele júri, que estava louco pela minha pele, que não havia provas que eu algum dia tivesse sido um Comensal.

- O que era verdade, não? – questionou-o Hermione com uma ponta de desconfiança.

- Claro, Granger. Eu não tinha peito, entende?

- Bem, o que faz de você uma pessoa melhor do que você mesmo se julga.

- Obrigado – disse Draco com sinceridade – Tentei falar com seu amigo, mas é óbvio que ele não me ouviu. Tentei até ameaçá-lo discretamente.

- Isso realmente não dá bons resultados – disse Hermione de maneira sombria – Pelo pouco que li sobre o assunto, quanto mais a pessoa é pressionada, mas ela se refugia. Devemos tentar fazer com que Harry se abra. Só assim ele estará pronto para resolver o problema. Ou só quando ele tiver uma crise muito séria – disse a medibruxa com o semblante preocupado.

- Realmente não queria ver o Potter se afundar, Granger. Principalmente porque o time o qual eu presido depende dele.

- Harry é tão bom como falam mesmo?

Draco riu muito com a pergunta da jovem. Foi surpreendente ver o loiro rindo de maneira franca, sem estar tentando humilhar as pessoas. Era uma risada honesta, embora Hermione tivesse percebido depois de um momento que o bom humor do outro tivesse sido provocado pela crônica ignorância dela sobre o esporte mais popular dos bruxos.

- Desculpe, Granger – disse controlando-se – Você não acompanha quadribol, não é mesmo?

- Na verdade, não assisto a uma partida desde que saí de Hogwarts. Eu só assistia aos jogos por causa de Harry, Rony e Gina.

- Imaginei que só o seu amigo ignorasse o próprio talento. Potter é o maior jogador de quadribol em atividade. Dentro de alguns anos, talvez ele se torne o maior jogador de quadribol de todos os tempos. Acho que é o único cara hoje que sabe jogar tanto de artilheiro como de apanhador com o mesmo talento. Tudo bem, tem o Krum que também é muito bom, tem aquela garota da Irlanda. Mas nenhum deles faz com a vassoura o que o seu amigo faz. Parece que ele nasceu montado em uma. É o jogador mais "excitante" do momento, como dizem os jornais esportivos. Tive sorte de contratá-lo pela quantia que ofereci.Só por que ele não liga para dinheiro. Australianos, italianos e espanhóis pagariam o que ele pedisse.

Hermione sorriu ao lembrar-se do primeiro ano deles em Hogwarts. Havia presenciado Harry, que nunca havia sequer visto uma vassoura de corrida, rasgar os céus atrás de Malfoy que o tinha provocado. Tornara-se o mais novo apanhador de Grifinória em um século.

- Sabe, Granger, Potter é ótimo jogador, rico, desejado pelas mulheres, qualquer outro sujeito seria feliz tendo a vida dele. Só vocês, os amigos, podem saber o que ele tem. Mas, se você quiser a minha opinião, acho que ele precisa de uma garota. Uma namorada apaixonada. Mas eu acho que todos precisamos disso, não é mesmo? – Draco olhou estranhamente para Hermione após a última frase. Aquilo era um conselho ou uma cantada? Era só o que faltava: ser cortejada por Draco Malfoy.

- Mas, eu tenho também uma proposta para lhe fazer – disse o loiro num tom de voz mais imparcial.

- Proposta?

- Exatamente. Todos os times de quadribol profissional serão obrigados a ter um medibruxo habilitado entre os seu quadros, responsável pela avaliação física e tratamento das contusões dos jogadores. Ninguém ainda os obriga a estarem presentes nas partidas, mas na Itália e na Espanha, onde os caras estão mais adiantados do que nós em termos de organização, os médicos ficam também no campo durante o jogo. A Liga Inglesa e o sindicato dos jogadores provavelmente vão exigir isso também por aqui.

- Você está me oferecendo o que eu estou pensando que está?

- Bem, talvez não seja um trabalho tão emocionante como o do setor de pesquisas do St. Mungus, mas certamente o salário é melhor. Não é o mesmo salário dos jogadores mas...

- Eu aceito.

- Você o quê?

- Aceito. Quando começo? Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, no primeiro pagamento, por favor desconte os dez galeões que você perdeu dos seus amigos sonserinos. Minha vida amorosa continua não sendo da conta de ninguém – disse de maneira firme a garota, arrancando mais risadas de Draco Malfoy.

Aquela era realmente uma ótima garota.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dentre as várias coisas que o mundo mágico dizia de Toni M'Bea, o genial batedor africano, certamente a mais improvável seria o fato dele ser um homem bastante religioso. Não que seguisse uma religião institucional propriamente dita. Apenas era um homem que acreditava em Deus e se considerava cristão. Conhecia o suficiente do mundo para saber que existiam o bem e o mal e que os homens, bruxos ou trouxas, eram os principais responsáveis por eles. Por isso gostava de freqüentar igrejas, rezando para que Deus desse sabedoria aos homens e ajudasse seus amigos. Nunca pedia nada para si próprio, pois julgava isso o máximo do egoísmo. Rezava pela sua esposa, pelos filhos e até pela saúde dos hipogrifos que criava na sua terra natal, Uganda.

E ultimamente rezava bastante também para que o Criador desse paz ao seu amigo Harry Potter, que obviamente tinha algum problema, mas que era teimoso demais para pedir ajuda aos amigos. Sempre preferiu as igrejas católicas ou as anglicanas (afinal Deus era um só!), que eram calmas e as pessoas não tinham o hábito insuportável de ficar gritando como em algumas igrejas evangélicas.

Geralmente ia cedo à missa e só chamava alguma atenção pelo seu tamanho avantajado e pelas vestes africanas exuberantes que costumava usar. Bruxos não costumavam freqüentar igrejas, mas às vezes algum bruxo religioso como ele o abordava ao reconhecer o "Hipogrifo Africano" e lhe pedia discretamente um autógrafo. Infelizmente Helga, sua esposa, não compartilhava de sua religiosidade, e ele não poderia culpá-la. Não depois de tudo que ela havia passado sendo pouco mais do que uma criança. E era bastante boa, mesmo sem possuir convicções religiosas. Suas ações faziam dela uma autêntica cristã, muito mais do que alguns hipócritas que freqüentam igrejas.

Ao fim da missa, cumprimentou educadamente algumas pessoas que sempre o viam naquela igreja anglicana quando não estava em viagem jogando quadribol. Helga esperava por ele à porta do automóvel que haviam comprado há pouco tempo. Ela gostava de dirigir e sempre saía cedo aos domingos para comprar algumas revistas e jornais trouxas, uma vez que eles haviam alugado uma casa relativamente longe do centro de Londres.

Estava radiante com roupas brancas leves de verão. Ele sabia que era um sujeito de sorte por ter uma esposa maravilhosa depois de tudo o que havia aprontado na sua juventude, quando havia sido decididamente idiota e desmiolado. Realmente não podia reclamar do "homem" lá encima.

Helga dirigiu até a entrada do Beco Diagonal. Depois de passarem pela estalagem, caminharam de mãos dadas até a sorveteria do Florean, em cima da qual moravam Rony e Harry. Como eram amigos, a porta encantada abriu-se para a sua passagem. Subiram as escadas e entraram no apartamento. Algo não estava certo, logo perceberam.

Uma das poltronas estava virada, como se alguém tivesse caído sobre ela. O mal cheiro que impregnava o carpete macio da sala não deixava dúvidas que alguém havia vomitado sobre ele. Silenciosamente ambos torceram (e Toni rezou) para que fosse apenas Rony com ressaca. A alternativa era bem mais sombria. Infelizmente Rony saía do quarto nesse momento, apenas de calção e com a cara bastante amassada de sono, mas parecendo muito bem disposto.

- Merda! – exclamaram Toni e Helga ao mesmo tempo.

- O mesmo para vocês – ia dizendo o ruivo de bom humor, quando viu a poltrona virada e sentiu o cheiro inconfundível no carpete – Merda! – repetiu também.

O barulho que veio do banheiro era inconfundível de alguém caindo e derrubando coisas. O casal e Rony correram até a porta, que Tony, sem paciência para conjurar feitiços abriu com um pontapé. O que viram não foi nada agradável. Harry estava caído e uma das mãos e o braço estavam cortados. O vidro de algum remédio que tinha nas mãos havia se estilhaçado com a queda e o havia ferido. Mas fora isso, ele não estava nada bem. O corpo, seminu, tremia com convulsões.

- Afastem-se – disse Helga com muita autoridade. Na falta de Hermione, ela era a pessoa mais indicada para cuidar de ferimentos. Feitiços de cura são muito difíceis e só curandeiros experientes conseguem executá-los sem piorar mais ainda a situação da pessoa enferma. Felizmente a esposa de Toni era enfermeira diplomada. Embora fosse completamente trouxa, sabia muito bem cuidar de ferimentos. E, sobretudo, sabia muito bem reconhecer um dependente químico quando via um.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Não, mamãe, não é como seguir o circo, sabe? – dizia Hermione de maneira contrariada para a sua mãe.

Lá fora fazia um domingo realmente bonito e ela havia saído bem cedo do apartamento dos amigos, deixando um bilhete, dizendo que ia visitar os pais. Os Granger ficaram muito felizes e surpresos de receber a filha. Hermione não os via muito desde que havia se formado. Curiosamente, depois da guerra e de todoos os riscos que ela enfrentara, o pai e a mãe da jovem haviam se tornado superprotetores e esperavam que ela fosse viver no mundo trouxa. Isso gerou muitos atritos.

Os Granger agiam como se ser bruxa fosse apenas uma mania de adolescente como montar uma banda de rock de garagem ou usar piercing na sobrancelha. Ela teve que lhes explicar, algumas vezes aos berros, que era uma bruxa. Que o mundo mágico era o seu mundo, gostassem ou não disso. E que não ia desistir dele agora que a guerra havia acabado e que ela corria menos riscos do que em qualquer momento desde que ficara amiga de Harry Potter.

Desde então os seus pais haviam desenvolvido uma certa ojeriza por tudo relacionado ao mundo mágico em geral e a Harry Potter em particular, o que incluía um certo ruivo grandalhão que ousara se tornar namorado de sua amada filha. Os Granger foram as únicas pessoas na face da terra que não ficaram frustrados com o fim do relacionamento de Rony e Hermione. De alguma forma julgavam que o namorado impedia a volta da filha ao "mundo normal". Inclusive o relacionamento deles com a jovem havia melhorado após o rompimento. Até se conformaram quando ela passou a trabalhar no St. Mungus, que sabiam que era um hospital, portanto, a filha tinha um emprego realmente responsável. Diferentemente do ex-namorado e do amigo (que diziam ser uma celebridade no mundo mágico) que praticavam algum esporte estranho com vassouras e sabe-se lá o que mais. Por isso quando a jovem relatou que ia desistir do emprego "responsável" para seguir um time de quadribol ("Quadri o quê?", perguntara o pai. "Não é aquele jogo com vassouras que seus amigos jogam?"), seus pais não se conformaram. Sobretudo porque ficaria de novo perto de Harry Potter e do ruivo, pessoas que haviam virado a cabeçada da jovem, na opinião dos Granger.

- Pela última vez, é um emprego como outro qualquer! – dissera Hermione contrariada – Eu não vou sair voando de vassoura atrás de uma bola, ao contrário do que o papai falou. Os médicos ficam no chão. E eu nunca gostei de voar.

Foi nesse momento que a campainha tocou. Distraída, Hermione achou melhor continuar comendo sua sobremesa favorita (sem açúcar, afinal seus pais eram dentistas), contente com a interrupção da discussão. Momentos depois, visivelmente contrariado, seu pai voltava até a sala de jantar seguido por um constrangido Rony Weasley. Hermione nem mesmo se surpreendeu com a visita inesperada. Deixando de lado a sobremesa, levantou-se rapidamente e encarando o ruivo perguntou:

- O que houve com o Harry?


	20. REVELAÇÕES

CAPÍTULO 20

TRÊS ANOS ATRÁS:

No final do último ano de Gina em Hogwarts a guerra explodiu de maneira declarada. Na primeira semana de conflito, setenta e dois bruxos e um número imenso de trouxas foram mortos. Os poucos trouxas que sabiam da existência do mundo mágico queriam reagir a qualquer custo, o que significava usar tudo em matéria de armas. Não era mais como na Idade Média, onde eles possuíam apenas flechas, lanças, espadas e fogueiras. Cogitavam mesmo usar armas nucleares, uma vez que os partidários das trevas possuíam gigantes, dementadores e até dragões.

Florence Gatewood, o novo ministro da magia do Reino Unido, que assumira na segunda semana do conflito após o assassinato do seu antecessor, era um completo idiota. O pai de Gina dissera sombriamente que aquele sujeito os faria ter saudades de Cornélio Fudge, até então considerado o ministro da magia mais incompetente da história. O ministro morto queria resistir de qualquer forma, mas era contra engajar civis no conflito. Gatewood, por sua vez era um fraco. Pressionado pelo ministro dos trouxas, havia pedido um prazo para resolver o impasse da guerra. Enquanto isso os Comensais da Morte prosseguiam com o terror e conseguiam cada vez mais apoio, obtendo adesão através da chantagem, da covardia ou do oportunismo das pessoas.

Foi então que algo aconteceu. Ou melhor, "alguém" aconteceu. Num ataque dos Comensais a uma vila trouxa, Harry Potter, comandando um grupo de estudantes, parte expressiva do que viria a ser a "Força Aérea", repeliu o ataque, matou cinco partidários de Voldemort e capturou outros cinco. Na verdade havia sido a Ordem da Fênix, organização liderada pelo diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, quem organizara a defesa. Embora a situação continuasse crítica, esse simples episódio acendeu as esperanças no coração daqueles que rejeitavam o Lorde das Trevas.

Harry Potter, o "Escolhido", passou a ser cantado em prosa e verso e tornou-se o símbolo da resistência contra as trevas. Muitos bruxos exigiam que o cargo de primeiro ministro fosse entregue ao velho professor e que o jovem Potter liderasse a resistência. O ministro vacilava. Em público manifestava apoio a Harry e a Dumbledore, mas discretamente procurava controlar a Ordem da Fênix, pois temia perder o seu poder. E nos bastidores, sua assessora especial, Dolores Umbridge negociava uma trégua com Voldemort.

Felizmente as ações cada vez mais audaciosas de Harry sob a supervisão da Ordem da Fênix deram novo alento ao mundo mágico. Toni M'Bea, famoso batedor da seleção de quadribol de Uganda filiou-se à resistência, bem como Vitor Krum, Terry Cole, Angelina Johnson e outros jogadores de quadribol de várias nacionalidades que estavam na Inglaterra na época. E o africano M'Bea sugeriu a formação da Força Aérea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Havia fugido de casa, pois sua mãe queria proibir que participasse ativamente do conflito. Não, ela não era boa como Hermione em feitiços de cura. Não era boa com ervas como Neville ou tinha a facilidade de sua amiga Luna com poções. Portanto não iria servir no St. Mungus, que havia se transformado num verdadeiro hospital de campanha. Não que ela não considerasse importante tratar dos feridos. Acontece que Gina Weasley, 17 anos, portanto maior de idade no mundo mágico, era boa em azarações e voava muito bem. Talvez só seu amado Harry Potter voasse melhor do que ela em Hogwarts. Então ela não iria ficar de fora da luta propriamente dita. Não quando seus irmãos e o garoto que amava arriscavam o pescoço.

A localização do acampamento ela conseguira após muito esforço de convencimento com Hermione. Havia azarado dois sentinelas idiotas que não acreditavam que ela fosse quem declarava ser. Então três garotos e uma moça um pouco mais velha, que faziam parte da Força, conseguiram dominá-la e conduzi-la, entre xingamentos, pontapés e arranhões até o líder do acampamento, Toni M'Bea.

Em outra situação talvez a ruiva lhe pedisse um autógrafo. Ele era um ídolo de todos aqueles que gostavam de quadribol. E era também um sujeito impressionante. Gina nunca o havia visto pessoalmente. Certamente tinha uns dois metros de altura e uns cento e cinqüenta quilos de puro músculo. Usava um macacão de couro de dragão e a garota pôde perceber alguns olhares de cobiça das moças que estavam próximas a eles. Ela provavelmente também o acharia bonito se não estivesse tão furiosa e se não estivesse tão ansiosa para encontrar um certo bruxo moreno de olhos verdes.

A garota mais velha a havia imobilizado finalmente com um feitiço e os demais olhavam divertidos aquela ruiva bonita, que tinha os cabelos vermelhos despenteados e um ar bastante rebelde.

- O que estão olhando, seus panacas? – rugiu em direção a dois garotos que conhecia vagamente de Hogwarts.

- Chame Potter e Weasley – disse o africano para uma garota loira, provavelmente da idade de Gina.

Passaram-se alguns minutos tensos nos quais a jovem encarava de maneira hostil o homem negro, que parecia se divertir muito com a sua raiva.

- Se você for mesmo Gina Weasley, acho que sua mãe vai te matar antes do Lorde das Trevas – disse calmamente o homem mais velho com uma voz que lembrava um trovão numa noite calma de verão.

Então o coração de Gina parou de bater por alguns segundos e depois se acelerou descontroladamente. Vestindo um macacão igual ao do africano, Harry caminhava em sua direção, tendo Rony a seu lado. Ela queria abraçar os dois, mas a azaração permitiu apenas que caísse no chão sem nenhuma dignidade, expondo as suas pernas, para a alegria dos marmanjos em volta, que, entretanto, disfarçaram quando olhares gélidos do irmão e do namorado caíram sobre eles.

Com um gesto de varinha, M´Bea prendeu apenas as suas mãos e a ajudou para que levantasse e saísse da posição "reveladora" em que se encontrava.

- Prove que é Gina Weasley – disse Rony aproximando-se dela nesse momento. Um pouco atrás do irmão estava Harry, que tinha também vontade de abraçá-la. Mas naqueles tempos difíceis todo cuidado era pouco. Os bruxos das trevas usavam a poção polissuco para se infiltrar na resistência com a mesma freqüência que os outros bruxos tomavam suco de abóbora.

- Bem, vejamos – disse num sorriso travesso – Quem mais saberia das revistas trouxas de mulheres nuas que você guardava em baixo do colchão quando tinha treze anos?

Mesmo sendo noite e a única luz disponível provir de tochas, era visível a cor escarlate no rosto do irmão. Harry abafou o riso. Era Gina mesmo. O rapaz percebeu quando ela sorriu. Nenhuma poção conseguiria imitar aquele sorriso. Toni M'Bea, entretanto, iria aproveitar para azucrinar Rony. Claramente se divertindo muito com tudo aquilo, o africano falou fingindo seriedade:

- Não sei se estou convencido. Que tal você contar mais algumas coisas do nosso amigo?

- Eu poderia contar sobre aquele livro que o Rony comprou depois que começou a namorar Hermione...

- NÃO SE ATREVA, GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! – gritou o ruivo.

- "Como controlar a sua ansiedade sexual tendo uma namorada bruxa jovem e bonita".

- JÁ CHEGA! – decretou o irmão, fuzilando com os olhos o africano que havia se sentado no chão de tanto rir. Como conheciam o gênio do ruivo, todos foram se afastando, alguns segurando o riso, outros gargalhando descaradamente. O assunto das leituras de Rony tornaria o acampamento menos sombrio nos dias subseqüentes.

Assim que se viu livre, Gina pulou sobre Rony enchendo-o de beijos. O ruivo não sabia se retribuía os carinhos da irmã ou se a azarava pela sacanagem que fizera com ele.

- Eu odeio admitir, mas senti muito sua falta, seu grandalhão bobo. E esses são os que a Hermione mandou – disse, dando-lhe uma nova seqüência de beijos.

Rony não teve outro remédio senão sorrir. Sua irmã era mesmo incontrolável. Tinha muita pena do seu amigo nas mãos daquela ruiva. Depois de ajeitar uma franja da garota que lhe caia teimosamente sobre o rosto, o rapaz afastou-se, olhando significativamente para Harry. A última coisa que precisava era presenciar sua irmã e seu melhor amigo se agarrando.

Gina não apenas abraçou Harry. Ela o sufocou. Era incrível como aqueles braços delicados poderiam ter tanta força. Sem dúvida ela havia herdado da mãe a habilidade para abraços calorosos e sufocantes. E erguendo-se até a altura do rosto do namorado, beijou-o com paixão. Depois, quando desgrudou os seus lábios do rapaz moreno para que ele respirasse, sussurrou no seu ouvido:

- Você fica muito gostoso nessa roupa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOJE:

Hermione conhecia Rony mais do que a si mesma. Ela sabia que o rapaz não a procuraria na casa dos pais, onde não era exatamente bem vindo, se não fosse uma emergência. E emergência era normalmente o apelido de Harry Potter.

- Você precisa vê-lo, Mione – disse o ruivo tenso – O caso parece grave.

- Não há médicos no mundo bruxo? – perguntou o pai de Hermione, contrariado.

- Eu sou médica, lembra? – respondeu-lhe a jovem, com visível ar de desafio. Havia desaparatado e segundos depois aparatou com uma camisa larga, jeans e sua maleta com instrumentos médicos mágicos. E virando-se para os pais, que assistiram silenciosos a movimentação da filha, sentenciou:

- Depois nós continuamos a conversa.

- Lá vai você... – ia reclamando a Sra. Granger.

- Harry Potter é meu melhor amigo e precisa de mim – cortou-a a Hermione – Para aonde, Rony?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se Helga fosse religiosa como o seu esposo, rezaria nesse momento para que Hermione chegasse rapidamente. Havia tratado dos cortes de Harry, mas obviamente esse não era o seu principal problema. Quando estudou enfermagem nos Estados Unidos havia trabalhado algum tempo como voluntária numa clínica que tratava de dependentes de drogas. Os sintomas eram óbvios, embora não estivesse relacionado a nenhuma substância que ela conhecesse.

Toni havia feito um feitiço de localização e encontrado apenas alguns frascos de uma substância que ele e Rony reconheceram como um estimulante usado no mundo mágico como antidepressivo. Segundo os parcos conhecimentos dos dois bruxos, esse remédio não era tão forte assim e havia apenas mais um vidro, além daquele com qual Harry havia se ferido. Havia também dois recipientes vazios de um remédio com cheiro levemente ácido que os bruxos não souberam identificar. Seria essa a droga que atormentava o amigo e da qual ele havia ficado dependente?

Lentamente Harry abriu os olhos. Ainda estava incontrolavelmente trêmulo. Estava no seu quarto e não se lembrava como havia chegado nele. Tinha um curativo no braço e nem mesmo se lembrava o que havia produzido o machucado que ardia incomodamente. Quando tentou se levantar, dois braços delicados, mas firmes fizeram pressão para que continuasse deitado. Helga olhava para ele preocupada. Percebendo subitamente que vestia apenas uma sunga, o jovem procurou por alguma coisa que o cobrisse, mas foi tranqüilizado pela amiga.

- Nem pense em se levantar, Harry – disse maternalmente. E vendo o embaraço do amigo a procura de roupas, acrescentou de maneira brincalhona: - E não precisa se envergonhar. Você não tem nada que eu já não tenha visto antes. Sabe como é... Enfermeira formada, casada há mais de dez anos, dois filhos homens. Decididamente, ver um homem jovem de sunga não me ofende tanto assim.

De qualquer maneira, Harry preferiu cobrir-se com um lençol, uma vez que não tinha cabeça nem raciocínio para encontrar roupas decentes naquele momento. Então dois estalos foram ouvidos e Hermione e Rony aparataram no quarto. Hermione não parecia muito feliz com ele. A expressão que tinha no rosto era a mesma que ele já vira tantas vezes quando ela estava inconformada com alguma desobediência às regras, tantas vezes praticadas por ele e por Rony em Hogwarts. Mas ao invés da bronca que imaginava ouvir, a bruxa aproximou-se da cama e o abraçou. Ela estava chorando. Harry também teve que lutar contra um nó que lhe subia pela garganta. Magoar ou entristecer os amigos era pior para ele do que todos os feitiços que havia recebido na guerra.

- Por que você não me falou, Harry? – disse Hermione – Eu poderia ter ajudado você, seu idiota!

- Hermione, por favor, não chore. Eu não queria preocupar vocês, eu não queria que vocês...

- Harry, querido – interrompeu-o energicamente a jovem medibruxa. Ele estava visivelmente confuso, Hermione sabia. Dar explicações naquele momento apenas poderia piorar o seu estado de confusão mental – Faça um favor a todos nós: cale a boca!

A última frase, entretanto, foi dita sem a menor hostilidade. Hermione novamente começou a demonstrar toda a sua eficiência como curandeira, fazendo vários instrumentos examinarem o amigo pela segunda vez em poucos dias. Harry não tinha disposição ou ânimo para contrariá-la.

- Vamos, beba isso – disse Hermione após concluir os exames, estendendo-lhe uma poção.

- Mas isso não é...

- Exatamente. Você ainda não está pronto para se livrar dela.

Imediatamente Harry mergulhou num mundo escuro sem sonhos. Nem mesmo notou Hermione, preocupada, passar as mãos nos seus cabelos, como faria uma mãe com um garoto levado, que enfim houvesse sido colocado para dormir. Ou uma certa ruiva entrar subitamente no quarto e ser impedida pela amiga de se atirar sobre ele. De maneira irracional, Gina Weasley achava que Harry Potter nunca estaria suficientemente protegido a não ser nos seus braços.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Eu ainda acho que Malfoy é culpado! – afirmava Gina categoricamente. Ela precisava pôr a culpa em alguém. Do contrário ela própria se sentiria culpada. A pouco menos de três anos atrás dissera coisas horríveis para Harry quando o então namorado a procurara. Depois disso, passaram muito tempo longe um dos outro. De alguma maneira ela se sentia culpada por reencontrar Harry tão magro que nem parecia um atleta profissional, com crises de "ausência" e agora, havia descoberto a pouco, dependente químico, algo muito raro no mundo bruxo.

Gina havia combinado há uma semana passar no apartamento do irmão e do amigo para acertar com Rony os detalhes do grande jogo de quadribol que se realizaria no sábado seguinte. O GRANDE JOGO POTTER/WEASLEYS teria sua segunda edição. No ano passado havia sido apenas um evento imaginado por Harry e pelos gêmeos Fred e Jorge para arrecadar fundos para as instituições que ajudavam as vítimas da guerra. Havia, entretanto, feito tanto sucesso que todos exigiram que se tornasse anual. O jogo desse ano havia sido incluído no calendário dos grandes eventos bruxos da Grã-Bretanha e turistas dos Estados Unidos e do Japão disputavam no mercado negro os poucos ingressos disponíveis. Estariam presentes os Weasleys, Potter, M'Bea, Krum enfim, toda a nata do quadribol.

No ano passado ela preferiu adiar a sua volta para a Inglaterra, pois não estava pronta para reencontrar Harry. Nesse ano, entretanto, era uma das mais animadas com o evento, prontificando-se a ajudar na sua organização. Toda essa animação ruiu por terra, quando encontrou o irmão e Toni com cara de enterro e soube que Helga e Hermione cuidavam de Harry.

Pensou seriamente em azarar a amiga, que a impediu de abraçar Harry, de cuidar dele. Depois, com muito esforço foi retirada do quarto para que o moreno descansasse. E passou a alimentar teorias conspiratórias.

- Aposto que Malfoy enfeitiçou o Harry – repetiu pela enésima vez em poucos minutos.

- Gina, por favor, seja racional – pediu Toni, não pela primeira vez – Harry não está bem há algum tempo. Talvez devêssemos deixar Hermione e Helga explicarem, já que são as únicas pessoas aqui com conhecimentos médicos.

Como Hermione continuava muda, a esposa de Toni se adiantou:

- Bem, eu não tenho conhecimento de medicina bruxa, mas é óbvio que Harry é um dependente químico. Eu já vi isso antes e conheço os sintomas.

Houve um momento de silêncio pesado, que foi quebrado por Gina, que bufou com desprezo:

- Ora, Helga, tenha dó! Você não quer nos convencer que Harry está viciado naquelas drogas que os trouxas cheiram, injetam, ou seja, lá o que fazem com elas, não é mesmo? Você pode ser boa em costurar as pessoas, como os trouxas fazem, mas...

- Mas esse conhecimento ajudou salvar a vida de muitos bruxos, inclusive alguns amigos seus, se não me engano – interrompeu-a Toni com um certo tom de hostilidade que não era comum no bruxo africano. Helga também havia servido no St. Mungus durante a guerra e suas habilidades como enfermeira haviam sido muito úteis para trouxas e bruxos. Toni não estava nem um pouco contente em ver Gina duvidar da capacidade da esposa.

A ruiva ficou visivelmente constrangida com a bronca. Procurando se controlar, segurou a mão de Helga e disse:

- Desculpe, amiga. Eu não estou agora muito racional mesmo. Não quis duvidar do seu conhecimento. Mas, convenhamos, não é muito comum encontrar bruxos viciados em drogas. Talvez em bebidas fortes, como uísque de fogo, mas Harry não tem o hábito de beber.

- Nem cerveja amanteigada ele tem bebido – acrescentou Rony, que estava até então calado e tinha o semblante preocupado.

- Harry está viciado em poção para dormir – afirmou Hermione sombriamente, saindo enfim do seu mutismo.

- O QUÊ? – exclamaram os demais presentes.

- Mais especificamente, ND-32, "Poção para Dormir Sem Sonhar", a mais forte de todas, vendida e ministrada sob rigoroso controle do departamento médico do Ministério da Magia – acrescentou a curandeira - Era isso que havia naqueles vidros vazios que Toni e Helga encontraram

- Eu lembro que Madame Pomfrey nos dava isso em Hogwarts quando éramos tratados de algum trauma – afirmou Rony – Harry deve ter ingerido isso várias vezes.

- Bem, a poção que Pomfrey usava era bem mais fraca do que essa – explicou Hermione – Mas temo que o nosso amigo tenha tomado conhecimento dela naquela época.

- Mas a poção que você deu para ele agora, não foi exatamente essa? – perguntou Gina, apontando para a maleta médica de Hermione, dentro da qual havia um vidro da mencionada poção.

- Exatamente – esclareceu Hermione – O problema é que Harry provavelmente resolveu se livrar da dependência sozinho, o que é impossível. Por isso ele estava tomando aquela poção estimulante, cujo vidro machucou sua mão. Poções para dormir sem sonhar, se tomadas em excesso causam fadiga, falta de apetite, inconsciência, perda de peso e no limite, anemia, descalcificação óssea e delírios. O problema é que quando a pessoa se torna dependente, é necessário ir diminuindo gradativamente a dosagem para que o organismo se acostume com a ausência da substância. É muito raro alguém obter uma quantidade grande dessa poção para se tornar dependente, com todo o controle que existe sobre ela.

- Mas não para alguém com o dinheiro e o prestígio de Harry, não é mesmo? – questionou Rony desolado. Ele se recriminava mentalmente por não ter ficado atento às possíveis idas do amigo à Travessa do Tranco, onde ocorriam a maioria dos negócios ilícitos do mundo mágico e onde alguns bruxos maléficos ficariam muito felizes em vender a peso de ouro substância ilegais ao "Eleito".

- Nós não estamos fazendo a pergunta certa – sentenciou Hermione numa voz sumida – O importante não é como Harry conseguiu ter acesso a essa poção fortíssima. Isso nós sabemos que ele conseguiu. Devemos nos perguntar o porquê.

- É claro que tem a ver com a guerra – disse Helga, preocupada.

- E com algumas mortes em particular – completou Rony, olhando de maneira significativa para Hermione, ambos recordando do pesadelo de Harry com Carlinhos Weasley.

- E com idiotices que algumas pessoas disseram a ele quando ainda estava muito sensível sobre algumas coisas. Está na hora dessa Weasley aqui parar de culpar os outros e assumir algumas responsabilidades – disse de maneira resoluta Gina, sob os olhares surpresos dos demais – Isso é o mais racional que consigo ser nesse momento – completou a ruiva


	21. LEMBRANÇAS DA GUERRA I

CAPÍTULO 21

TRÊS ANOS ATRÁS: SEGUNDO MÊS DA GUERRA

Harry estava furioso. Os idiotas do ministério da magia queriam uma trégua com o Lorde das Trevas. Trégua! Integrantes da Ordem da Fênix descobriram que a suposta trégua incluía a entrega do controle do ministério a Voldemort e o envio a ele de Harry Potter, dos Weasleys e uma lista de pessoas que sempre haviam se colocado contra o partido das trevas. Resumindo: o cara queria a submissão total do universo mágico e a eliminação de todos aqueles que se opunham a isso.

É claro que o idiota do excelentíssimo ministro da magia negava que essa trégua estivesse sendo negociada. O pior é que muitos bruxos achavam que esse era o melhor caminho. Discretamente, alguns jornais bruxos culpavam Potter e a "misteriosa" Ordem da Fênix pela continuidade do conflito. O problema é que Voldemort tinha os seus propagandistas nos lugares certos. Alguns defendiam uma trégua porque eram ingênuos, pusilânimes ou covardes demais para lutar. Outros eram secretamente Comensais da Morte. O ministro Gatewood e a sua odiosa assessora Dolores Umbridge estavam exatamente no primeiro grupo. Ingênuos, mas principalmente idiotas e covardes.

Sem que Harry soubesse, M'Bea, orientado por Dumbledore havia criado uma espécie de guarda secreta para proteger o "Escolhido". Toni era muito cético quanto a historia da profecia que todos mencionavam a respeito do amigo, que deveria matar Voldemort ou perecer na mão do bruxo das trevas. Por outro lado, Alvo Dumbledore, sem entrar no mérito da verdade ou não da profecia, alegava sensatamente que a morte de Harry traria um grande desânimo àqueles que combatiam as trevas. Sem contar o fato inegável que o africano havia se afeiçoado imensamente do jovem. E mesmo sendo um bruxo muito poderoso, ninguém nessa guerra corria tanto risco de ser morto quanto Harry Potter.

Os gêmeos Weasleys, Carlinhos, Remo Luppin e Hagrid faziam parte dessa guarda. Sondavam discretamente os locais que Harry visitava em missões. Zelavam (muitas vezes encobertos por capas de invisibilidade) pela retaguarda do amigo. Todos haviam sido voluntários para as missões. Como Harry vivia preocupado com a segurança dos amigos e de Gina, e obcecado em encontrar Voldemort, acharam que era melhor não mencionar que possuía uma segurança particular.

Numa manhã fria, um pequeno vilarejo bruxo seria atacado. O odioso Severo Snape mostrava-se um informante importante. Embora houvesse sido desmascarado como espião de Dumbledore junto aos Comensais da Morte, ele ainda possuía informantes dentro do círculo interno do Lorde das Trevas. As pessoas do vilarejo recusaram-se a apoiar Voldemort e esse ordenou um verdadeiro massacre. Estranhamente os Comensais demoravam a aparecer. De repente um sinal em forma de assobio foi ouvido e eles atacaram. A "Força" não esperava um ataque tão massivo a uma aldeia com tão poucos bruxos. E o ataque se concentrava sempre na direção onde Harry estava.

Aos poucos o rapaz, ladeado por Rony, Gina e Dino Thomas ficou encurralado próximo a um sobrado imponente, cuja porta da rua estava fechada com o que parecia ser um feitiço fortíssimo. Era uma armadilha. Estavam longe das vassouras que haviam usado para chegar até o vilarejo e todo o povoado tinha um feitiço ante-aparatação. Haviam sido isolados dos demais para serem mortos. Era impressionante, contudo, a agilidade de Harry para rebater e lançar feitiços. Surpreendendo vários comensais, o rapaz passou a lançar feitiços com a varinha na mão direita e conjurou um escudo com a esquerda (sem varinha), protegendo os amigos. A surpresa dos vilões foi tão grande que Gina e Rony lançaram feitiços certeiros, estuporando dois deles, enquanto Harry dava cabo de mais três.

- Temos que sair daqui, Harry! – berrou Rony, o supercílio aberto e o sangue caindo-lhe sobre os olhos.

- Nossa, Roniquinho, como você é inteligente... – caçoou Gina, enquanto azarava mais um comensal. A ruiva era uma ótima duelista e suas azarações produziam realmente estragos no campo inimigo. Mas Harry podia perceber que ela estava ficando exausta e seus feitiços estavam perdendo potência.

- Harry, você não mandou Irena buscar reforços? – perguntou Dino. O amigo também tinha vários machucados e mal conseguia continuar se defendendo.

Irena Miller era uma garota de seus vinte anos, ótima duelista, que havia sido jogadora de quadribol no time de Corvinal em Hogwarts. Foi uma das primeiras voluntárias da Força Aérea. Como era mestiça, pai bruxo e mãe trouxa, ninguém duvidava de sua lealdade à causa. Era um pouco impetuosa, sempre querendo participar de missões arriscadas, mas de um modo geral, todos gostavam da garota e tinham muita confiança nela. Até aquele dia.

A garota havia aberto espaço até Harry e os amigos, passando sem problemas entre vários comensais, que pareciam ignorá-la.

- Consegui falar com M'Bea – cochichou para Harry, que agilmente rebatia outro feitiço - Usei o espelho.

Os integrantes da Ordem e da Força Aérea comunicavam-se através de pequenos espelhos inquebráveis, sobretudo em situações onde era difícil usar corujas (que poderiam sempre ser interceptadas) ou lareiras. Nem todos conseguiam conjurar patronos, sobretudo em situações de tensão. A princípio Harry assentiu aliviado, mas subitamente percebeu que algo não estava certo. Entretanto, não teve tempo para conjecturas. Gina afastou-se do escudo para proteger o flanco esquerdo do namorado. A manobra deixou-a subitamente sem defesa e um feitiço disparado por um comensal atingiu a ruiva no ombro, atirando-a contra a parede em que estavam espremidos e fazendo o sangue tingir as sua vestes.

Puxando Irena e Dino para perto dele, Harry ampliou o escudo, protegendo também Rony, que carregava a irmã no colo. A situação era desesperadora. Os comensais pareciam brotar do chão e o restante da Força fazia o possível para combatê-los e ainda defender os bruxos da aldeia, que não tinham nenhuma experiência de combate. E o reforço não chegava! Foi aí que o cérebro de Harry, buscando desesperadamente uma saída, voltou alguns segundos no tempo. "Espelhos, ela disse?", pensou.

- Como você conseguiu falar com o Toni? – perguntou bruscamente para Irena.

Espelhos de comunicação projetam sua imagem, assim como a aparatação projeta o corpo do bruxo. Era impossível comunicar-se através deles com esse feitiço que os impedia de aparatar. A garota ficou visivelmente tensa com o questionamento. E pareceu levemente decepcionada quando vários comensais foram atirados ao solo. Socando e estuporando os inimigos, quase meio corpo acima de todo mundo, Hagrid avançava velozmente em direção aos amigos. M'Bea vinha logo atrás, seguido de Simas Finningam, que lançava um olhar feroz na direção de Irena.

- Afaste-se dela, Harry! – gritou o rapaz irlandês.

O Escolhido não teve tempo para nada. Sentiu um leve farfalhar ao seu lado, seguido de uma luz verde. Gina, mal recobrada da azaração sofrida, instintivamente atirou-se sobre Harry, manchando suas roupas do vermelho que saia do seu ferimento.

Rápido como um raio, Toni M'Bea atirou um feitiço na direção de onde partira o Avada Kedavra, a maldição da morte. Ouviu-se um baque surdo e uma capa de invisibilidade voou, revelando o corpo esguio e o rosto insano de Bellatriz Lestrange. Ainda atordoada e visivelmente abalada por não ter conseguido acertar o "garoto que sobreviveu", a bruxa maléfica apertou um objeto, certamente uma chave de portal e desapareceu. Em poucos segundos, os demais Comensais da Morte seguiram o seu exemplo. Tinham perdido o elemento surpresa e falhado em matar Harry Potter. Esse, num reflexo rápido, azarou Irena, que tombou aos seus pés.

Mas havia uma mão que se projetava para fora de uma outra capa de invisibilidade. Fosse quem fosse, aquele, coberto pela capa havia recebido a maldição de morte destinada a Harry. Trêmulo, o rapaz puxou o manto, revelando o rosto bronzeado e sardento de Carlinhos Weasley. Rony deu um grito, expressando toda a sua dor. Gina havia desmaiado novamente. Simas, agora próximo dos demais, praguejou e cuspiu sobre o corpo inconsciente de Irena.

- Maldita traidora! – disse com os dentes praticamente cerrados de raiva.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina chorava baixinho. Era o segundo irmão que perdia naquela maldita guerra. Percy havia morrido junto com outros dez funcionários do Ministério da Magia, quando, no início do conflito, a sede do ministério havia sido atacada. Carlinhos, o irmão que melhor se dava com ela, que a protegia das traquinagens dos gêmeos quando era pequena, também estava morto. Ela pensava na dor de sua mãe e de seu pai. E pensava na dor do garoto que amava. Harry estava despedaçado. Não havia chorado, praticamente não havia dito nada desde que voltaram para o acampamento.

- Harry... – tentou dizer a garota, abraçando o namorado.

- Talvez eles tenham razão, Gi – disse ele de maneira quase inaudível.

- Quem tem razão, Harry? – perguntou Gina confusa.

- Aqueles que dizem que eu sou culpado dessa guerra.

- Não se atreva a dizer isso!

- Eu vou entender... digo, se você estiver me odiando.

- E por que eu o odiaria? Eu amo você, seu idiota! – disse a ruiva chorando e abraçando Harry com toda a força que possuía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- O senhor sabe o quanto eu o respeito, professor – dizia pesarosamente Toni M'Bea para o homem idoso – Mas eu vou fazer o que for necessário para que aquela traidora desgraçada nos dê informações.

- Ela é apenas uma criança, Toni – disse sombriamente Alvo Dumbledore – Você acha que tortura é mesmo necessária?

- Hoje perdemos dez pessoas, além de Carlinhos Weasley, professor. Alguns eram mais novos do que Irena. Acredite, eu gostaria muito que existisse outra forma. Mas eu vou arrancar informações daquela garota ou a sua pele. Ou o que eu conseguir arrancar primeiro. Desculpe se isso ofende a sua sensibilidade. Na verdade ofende a minha também.

- Já tentaram legilimência? – perguntou esperançoso o velho professor.

- Ela está protegida por um feitiço muito potente – disse com sua voz fria, Severo Snape, que até então se mantivera calado – Não dirá nada a não ser por vontade própria.

- Entendo – murmurou Dumbledore, dizendo aquilo como se entendesse muito mais do que o mencionado.

- Se o senhor me permite, professor, acho que M'Bea tem razão.

- Tenho? – perguntou o africano com desdém. Como bom ex-grifinório, ele também não suportava Severo Snape. As discussões ásperas e as trocas de farpas entre ambos eram constantes nas reuniões da Ordem da Fênix.

- Até os idiotas têm razão às vezes – disse sarcasticamente o professor de poções.

- Você poderia apresentar os seus argumentos sem ofender as pessoas, Severo – repreendeu-o calmamente Dumbledore.

- Muito bem – assentiu Snape – A vantagem dos comensais sobre nós é o fato deles esperarem que sempre agiremos com honra e com ética. O que normalmente fazemos. Enquanto eles corrompem, enganam, torturam. Por mais que isso nos repugne, precisamos assumir alguns dos seus métodos. Do contrário essa guerra estará perdida.

- O mundo está perdido – resmungou M'Bea – Eu, aderindo aos métodos de Snape. Bem, senhores, farei o que for preciso.

Quando o africano se afastou, Severo disse com sua voz fria:

- Ele não está muito contente pelo fato de termos concordado.

- Não, Severo não se trata disso – retrucou calmamente Dumbledore – Ele está infeliz por ser um homem bom e ter que se rebaixar ao nível das pessoas más. Isso me deixa igualmente muito infeliz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Irena odiava a sua mãe trouxa e toda a sua família de trouxas idiotas. Havia se aproximado de alguns sonserinos no seu penúltimo ano em Hogwarts e descobrira maravilhada que nem todos os Comensais da Morte eram sangue-puros. Eles aceitavam mestiços, desde que odiassem o suficiente aqueles que não eram bruxos e demonstrassem lealdade irrestrita ao Lorde das Trevas. Não havia sido difícil entrar na Força Aérea. Nas missões das quais participava, ela sempre era muito empenhada em atacar os comensais, o que fazia sem problemas para afastar qualquer desconfiança. Era tão mais fácil pertencer ao lado das trevas! Nada de dilemas morais como aqueles enfrentados na Ordem da Fênix ou na Força. Nada de líderes santarrões como aquele patético M'Bea, com a sua ridícula fé religiosa de trouxa, ou aquele insuportável Harry Potter com sua namoradinha ruiva, metido a salvador da humanidade.

Foi uma pena que o irlandês intrometido do Finningam ter presenciado o seu sinal de ataque aos comensais assim que foi confirmado que Potter estaria presente naquele vilarejo bruxo. E a burrice de mencionar o espelho. Droga! Talvez o Potter não fosse tão tapado como pensavam. Essa armadilha deveria ter sido fatal para o Escolhido. Nem queria pensar no que o Lorde faria com ela se caísse em suas mãos agora. Ele costumava ser implacável com fracassados, diferentemente dos imbecis da Ordem. Pelo menos ela estaria tranqüila enquanto fosse prisioneira desses idiotas de coração mole da Força Aérea.

As certezas insanas de Irena Miller foram abaladas quando viu o semblante do africano gigantesco, cuja sombra enorme se projetava sobre ela naquela noite fria de lua cheia. Irena tinha as mãos amarradas e havia feitiços na barraca em que estava aprisionada, que evitavam que desaparatasse. Levantou-se e olhou desafiadoramente o homem negro. Diziam que era um feiticeiro poderoso, mas até aquele dia, não havia feito nada que fizesse com que a garota o levasse a sério. Até aquele dia.

Surpresa, Irena se viu jogada no chão e seu nariz e seus lábios sangravam copiosamente. Mal havia visto a mão do africano se mover. Ele a acertara com as costas da mão direita e o impacto do golpe havia sido tão forte que foi suspensa alguns centímetros do chão e atirada a alguns metros de distância do agressor. O mais assustador é que Toni não havia dito nada, não havia lhe perguntado nada, apenas a havia agredido como se ela fosse uma coisa particularmente repulsiva. Simas Finnigan e Rony Weasley estavam atrás do bruxo mais velho, ambos com expressões indefiníveis no rosto. De repente sentiu as amarras das mãos se soltando e sorriu de maneira selvagem, seus lábios começando a inchar.

O estúpido do africano havia soltado suas mãos, certamente porque achava que era covardia espancar uma garota amarrada. Rapidamente ela convocou uma varinha sobressalente que mantinha escondida de maneira mágica nas vestes e que os idiotas descuidados não notaram quando havia sido desarmada e presa. Antes que pudesse pensar em usá-la, entretanto, teve sua mão direita segura e com horror viu que M'Bea havia quebrado seu pulso e atirado longe a varinha de reserva. Um outro golpe particularmente doloroso e foi de novo atirada a vários metros de distância. Com passos rápidos, Toni caminhou até o corpo estirado no chão e terrivelmente dolorido de Irena e pisou cruelmente no seu pulso quebrado, arrancando um grito agoniado de dor da jovem.

- Muito bem – disse calmamente, como se espancar a moça não tivesse despendido nenhum esforço – Você vai começar a falar enquanto pode. Mas não precisa se apressar. Nós temos a noite toda.


	22. LEMBRANÇAS DA GUERRA II

CAPÍTULO 22

Havia mais três informantes dos Comensais da Morte na Força Aérea. Havia asseclas de Voldemort no Profeta Diário, o principal jornal bruxo. E dois altos assessores do Ministro da Magia Florence Gatewood eram partidários das trevas. Essas informações foram obtidas depois de Toni M'Bea ter surrado Irena Miller e d ter torturado posteriormente os outros espiões que ela tinha denunciado.

Mas aquele gigante africano não estava bem. Ele havia descido ao nível daqueles que combatia. A expressão satisfeita de Severo Snape quando ele disse que faria tudo o que fosse preciso o enojava. Mas, depois do já que havia visto e feito em seu continente, Toni deveria saber que o mundo não era um lugar justo. E isso o revoltava profundamente.

As denúncias públicas de que havia partidários de Voldemort no núcleo central do poder do Ministério da Magia criaram uma crise sem precedentes no governo bruxo. Pelo menos serviu para mostrar à população mágica da Grã-Bretanha o quanto o inimigo era ardiloso. Agora algumas pessoas já viam com desconfiança aqueles que propunham uma trégua. O prestígio da Ordem da Fênix e de Harry Potter voltou a crescer. Principalmente nas semanas que se seguiram ao enterro de Carlinhos Weasley.

- Ninguém está culpando você de nada, Harry – dizia muito sério Jorge após a cerimônia de sepultamento do irmão.

- Bellatriz Lestrange matou Carlinhos – disse Gina, segurando a mão de Harry – Você não deve se culpar por um crime cometido por aquela megera.

- Ele morreu para me proteger – disse Harry sombriamente, olhando Molly Weasley que ainda chorava copiosamente – Aquele Avada Kedavra era destinado a mim.

- Mais um motivo para você continuar vivo e não fazer nenhuma bobagem – disse Rony, que se aproximava do grupo, de mãos dadas com Hermione e envolvendo os ombros do amigo.

- Harry, não faça nada impensado – disse Hermione muito tensa, os olhos ainda inchados, mal recuperada das lágrimas derramadas durante o enterro.

"Não, Hermione, dessa vez, quando fizer alguma, eu pensarei bastante" – refletiu o jovem, ainda com o ar sombrio que ostentava desde a morte do irmão de Rony e Gina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Eles são apenas crianças, Helga. Crianças! – repetia Toni M'Bea sem parar.

Dumbledore havia trazido a esposa do bruxo africano para o acampamento, preocupado que estava com o líder da Força Aérea. Ter os seus métodos aprovados por nada mais, nada menos do que Severo Snape, indivíduo que ele detestava, o estava destruindo. E o olhar perdido de Harry Potter o preocupava muito. A maldita guerra tinha que acabar!

- Você também fez coisas impressionantes quando tinha a idade desses rapazes e moças, Toni – disse Helga numa tentativa de tranqüilizar o marido.

- Porque eu era um idiota metido a rebelde e não porque precisava salvar o mundo – respondeu.

- Eu preciso lembrar quem você salvou, querido? – disse a mulher, abraçando-o.

- Não, Helga, foi você quem me salvou. Como você está fazendo agora – respondeu, tomando-a nos braços e beijando a mulher com paixão.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- É perigoso demais – disse Toni preocupado.

- E você conhece alguém mais capacitado para missões perigosas? – perguntou Harry Potter de maneira desafiadora.

- Podemos mesmo acreditar na informação? – perguntou Rony desconfiado.

- Vocês sabem que eu confio em Snape tanto quanto eu confiaria num basilisco africano – respondeu Toni – Mas, honra seja feita, todas as informações que ele nos deu até agora foram seguras. Não sei quem é o informante dele junto a Voldemort, mas tem sido de grande valia.

- Sim, inclusive aquela armadilha no vilarejo bruxo – desdenhou Harry.

- Bem, aquela informação também foi espalhada pelo vilarejo. Não creio que o "morcegão" soubesse que era uma armadilha para pegar você - replicou o bruxo mais velho, tentando ser justo – De qualquer maneira, eu preferia que os gêmeos, Luppin e outros fossem até o local.

- POR QUÊ? – perguntaram Rony e Harry ao mesmo tempo, indignados.

- Porque eles adorariam matar o Eleito e seu melhor amigo – disse Toni contrariado - Porque pode ser outra armadilha, porque eu não confio tanto assim no Snape. Porque a morte do Eleito faria as pessoas perderem a fé que podem continuar resistindo. Essas razões são boas o suficiente para vocês? – perguntou, visivelmente aborrecido.

- Pensei que você não acreditasse nessa conversa de "Eleito" – disse Rony.

- Francamente, Rony – respondeu o africano – Você acha que o que eu acredito é importante nesse momento? As pessoas acreditam que Harry é o Escolhido. Voldemort acredita nisso. E esse é o problema. _Voldemort acredita nisso! _- repetiu como se fosse algo para fixar na memória.

- Eu não gostaria que Rony fosse, Toni. Mas eu irei. Eu respeito muito você, mas você não pode me impedir – falou Harry de maneira decidida.

- Eu sei que não – disse Toni muito sério – E você iria de qualquer jeito. O que eu lamento.

- E nem pensem em me deixar de fora – completou Rony.

- Eu vou ter que lamentar duplamente então – concluiu o africano.

- Eu também vou, é claro – disse uma muito decidida Gina Weasley que havia entrado naquele momento na barraca que servia de alojamento para o irmão e o namorado.

Toni M'Bea suspirou longamente. OK. Iria ter que lamentar muito! Eles eram apenas garotos!

Aquela missão representou uma vitória psicológica importante para os que se opunham a Voldemort. As pessoas passaram a acreditar realmente que podiam ganhar a guerra. Eles haviam destruído um importante esconderijo dos Comensais da Morte e descoberto documentos que implicavam muita gente que aparentava uma postura neutra na guerra. Isso desmoralizou mais ainda os partidários de uma trégua com o bruxo das trevas. O mundo mágico começava a desconfiar seriamente daqueles que defendiam um acordo. Se antes eram vistos como pessoas sensatas, agora todos os defensores da tal trégua passaram imediatamente à condição de suspeitos de alianças espúrias com os Comensais de Voldemort. Apesar de tudo, o covarde do Gatewood continuava deixando uma porta aberta secretamente para a negociação com "você-sabe-quem".

Mas o mais importante havia sido a captura de Belatriz Lestrange, temida Comensal da Morte e tida como tão cruel e quase tão poderosa quanto o seu mestre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bellatriz Lestrange havia sido encurralada. Krum e M'Bea haviam lançado feitiços ante-aparatação. A megera desprezível já havia matado dois combatentes e disparava feitiços a esmo, dificultando a aproximação dos demais. Harry conjurou um escudo que rebateu as maldições lançadas pela bruxa e a estuporou. Ou pelo menos assim havia imaginado. O problema é que a mais fiel partidária de Voldemort usava um manto encantado que a protegia da maioria das azarações. O feitiço que o "garoto que sobreviveu" lançou, entretanto, foi tão forte que ela caiu atordoada, dando a todos a impressão de estar fora de combate. Todos conheciam a potência dos feitiços lançados por Harry.

- Harry? – chamou Gina, preocupada. Ela havia azarado, estuporado, arranhado e chutado comensais para chegar até o garoto que amava. A princípio, feliz por vê-lo vivo e inteiro, a ruiva correu para abraçá-lo. Nesse momento viu o movimento furtivo da bruxa das trevas. No instante seguinte atirou-se sobre Harry, recebendo, próximo às costelas um jato negro que lhe rasgou as vestes e fez o sangue jorrar. Certamente o feitiço seria fatal se a atingisse, ou a Harry, de maneira frontal.

A reação desse foi instantânea. Mais tarde haveria muitos exageros para descrever o que ocorreu ali, naquela região remota da Inglaterra. Mas de qualquer maneira foi impressionante. Dois raios prateados saíram dos dedos desarmados de Harry e todos tiveram a impressão que seus olhos verdes escureceram momentaneamente. Um dos raios decepou a mão de Bellatriz, que segurava uma segunda varinha, que como Irena, certamente a havia escondido nas vestes. O segundo dilacerou o lado direito do rosto da bruxa, que caiu, agora sim, realmente desacordada, com parte do seu outrora belo rosto destruído e o olho direito perdido para sempre. Harry ofegava, segurando, preocupado, Gina em seus braços. Um vento frio soprou e todos olharam o jovem bruxo com espanto.

Mais tarde, ainda preocupado com a namorada, cuidada por Hermione, Harry dizia aos amigos, curiosos em saber sobre o feitiço lançado contra Lestrange, que não fazia a menor idéia de como o havia invocado. O que era a mais absoluta verdade.

- Toni, você que é um sujeito religioso, me faça um favor – dizia Krum, com seu tradicional ar carrancudo.

- Favor, Vitor? – perguntou distraidamente o africano, ainda olhando intrigado para Harry. Aquela demonstração de magia era uma das mais impressionantes que ele havia visto. E sem varinha.

- Agradeça ao cara lá em cima pelo fato do garoto aí estar do nosso lado – concluiu o búlgaro, apontando espantado para o Harry Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você tem idéia de como eu fiquei preocupado? Que idéia foi aquela de se lançar na frente de um feitiço das trevas? – perguntou Harry aborrecido. Se fosse morresse, Gi, eu...

O jovem bruxo não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Segurou a mão da namorada e começou a chorar silenciosamente.

- Mais duas pessoas morreram hoje – disse depois de um momento – Você viu o que escreveram no Profeta Diário? Que eu, Dumbledore e Toni levamos crianças para a morte.

- Harry – disse Gina na voz mais calma e compreensiva que conseguia articular naquele momento. Suas costelas ainda doíam, mas Hermione, improvisada como enfermeira, havia garantido que ela estaria boa em dois dias – Você não deve se culpar pelas mortes. Certamente quem escreveu isso deve ser um daqueles asseclas de Voldemort. Venha aqui... – disse a garota, afastando-se um pouco e abrindo espaço na estreita cama que ocupava.

Meio desajeitado, Harry sentou-se ao lado da namorada, afagando gentilmente o seu rosto. Gina sabia que esse era o verdadeiro Harry Potter. Não o "garoto que sobreviveu", ou o Escolhido. Mas o garoto tímido, que sofria a cada morte, que se preocupava com ela e com os amigos.

- Pode me abraçar, garoto – brincou na ruiva – Eu não vou quebrar, sabe? Precisa de mais de uma Comensal da Morte para isso.

- Sabe que eu tenho inveja do Toni? – perguntou Harry, enxugando as lágrimas, irritado consigo mesmo por aquela demonstração de fraqueza. Como Gina o olhava intrigada, o garoto continuou – Ele faz o que precisa ser feito. Sem remorsos. Sem choros. Eu sou patético!

Gina deitou-se na cama, trazendo o namorado para junto dela, afagando seus cabelos rebeldes.

- Você não se diminui por ter sentimentos, Harry – disse Gina de maneira compreensiva – A propósito: Helga veio me visitar ontem.

- Sério? – disse Harry um pouco mais animado – Eu nem sabia que ela estava no acampamento.

- Dumbledore a trouxe. Suponho que ele tenha percebido que Toni precisava desabafar com alguém.

- Desabafar?

- Sim, Harry, desabafar – disse Gina impaciente – Todos nós precisamos fazer isso de vez em quando. E...bem, talvez outras coisas, uma vez que ela passou bastante tempo a sós com o marido.

Ambos riram ligeiramente constrangidos. Eles também estiveram muito perto de "fazer outras coisas" nesses meses de convivência na Força. Gina estava um tanto sonolenta, efeito da poção que havia tomado contra a dor. Estava prestes a cair no sono, mas ainda tinha algo importante para dizer àquele moreno de olhos verdes.

- Helga me contou o que Toni fez depois de torturar aqueles traidores. Sabe o que foi?

- Suponho que tenha assobiado uma daquelas canções africanas, tomado um cerveja amanteigada, feito amor com a esposa... – ia dizendo Harry, tentando soar indiferente. Ele também estava começando a ficar sonolento.

- Talvez ele tenha feito isso também – replicou Gina – Mas o que Helga me disse foi que ele chorou como um bebê.

- Ele o quê? – perguntou Harry espantado. Não que ele julgasse negativamente uma pessoa por chorar. Sobretudo com as tensões da guerra. Mas não conseguia imaginar aquela fortaleza que era M'Bea derramando lágrimas.

- Chorou, Harry. O cara que você acha um super-bruxo chorou como uma criança. Essa droga dessa guerra o afeta tanto quanto a qualquer um. Então não se envergonhe de chorar perto da sua garota. Eu não o acho patético por isso. Ah, e venha dormir. Eu não vou deixar você ir embora!

Gina puxou Harry para mais perto dela e ambos se ajeitaram da melhor maneira possível no pouco espaço da cama.

Mais tarde, quando Rony foi visitar a irmã, junto com Hermione, olhou contrariado os dois dormindo abraçados. Pensou em fazer um escândalo, mas um olhar de censura da namorada o calou. Depois, ele mesmo não estava tão indignado quanto fingia estar. A imagem de Harry dormindo nos braços de Gina evocava sentimentos muito mais fraternais do que propriamente lascivos. O ruivo ajeitou o cobertor sobre os dois e deu um beijo na face da irmã, que fez uma pequena careta e apertou mais ainda o namorado contra si.

- Esses dois não tem jeito! – disse mais para si mesmo do que para a namorada.

- Venha, Rony – disse Hermione ternamente – Eles já provaram que são bastante responsáveis. E estão lindos dormindo desse jeito! Parecem duas crianças.

- Espero que sejam apenas _duas _mesmo – disse baixinho Rony, enquanto fechava a barraca com um feitiço de isolamento.

- Rony! – exclamou Hermione chocada, dando um tapa no braço do namorado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Tá legal, desembucha! – disse Harry, segurando o amigo pelo braço e arrastando-o para uma área deserta do acampamento. Há dois dias Rony mal falava com ele e com Gina.

- O que você anda fazendo com a minha irmã, Potter? – perguntou o ruivo com o semblante carregado, desempenhando de novo o papel de irmão superprotetor.

- Potter? – perguntou Harry indignado – Desde quando você me chama pelo sobrenome?

- Desde que você começou a dormir com a minha irmãzinha, talvez... – respondeu o ruivo de maneira sarcástica.

- Seu trasgo idiota! – xingou Harry, indignado – Eu dormi com a sua irmã, entendeu?_ Dormi _, apenas! Nós infelizmente não fizemos nada. E eu não forçaria Gina a fazer nada que ela não quisesse. Você acha que eu sou o que? Um pervertido sexual? Eu fico controlando o que você e Hermione fazem?

- É diferente... – ia dizendo Rony, começando a perder o ímpeto inicial.

- Diferente por quê? – perguntou Hermione, que ouvindo a discussão do amigo e do namorado, resolveu intervir – Harry nunca perguntou para você se nós dormimos juntos. E eu falo _dormir _de outro jeito, se é que você me entende. E, sim, Harry, eu e Rony _dormimos _juntos.

- Mione! – repreendeu-a o ruivo, o rosto quase tão vermelho quanto os cabelos. Harry segurava o riso.

- Ah, vejo que você ficou embaraçado... – disse-lhe a namorada de maneira sarcástica – Isso talvez ensine você a não se meter onde não é chamado. E você deveria confiar mais na sua irmã e no seu melhor amigo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Três dias mais tarde receberam A INFORMAÇÃO, como ficaria conhecida depois a localização dada por Draco Malfoy do esconderijo de Voldemort. Os pais do jovem sonserino haviam sido, ao que parecia, mortos pelo Lorde das Trevas. As razões que levaram o Lorde a se desentender com os Malfoys continuariam sendo um mistério.

Harry exigiu uma reunião a sós com M'Bea e Rony. Haviam organizado há algumas horas os planos para o ataque à fortaleza de Voldemort. O pedido do rapaz era estranho, uma vez que cabia ao africano convocar reuniões, públicas ou privadas e aparentemente todos os planos já estavam traçados. Rony estava ainda constrangido pelo ataque de dias atrás e tentou desculpar-se com o amigo.

- Esqueça, Rony – disse Harry – Eu sei que você se preocupa com a sua irmã. E é sobre Gina que eu queria discutir com vocês. Eu também me preocupo com ela.

- Eu também tenho que participar dessa conversa? - Perguntou Toni surpreso.

- Você principalmente, Toni – explicou Harry – Eu quero Gina fora da missão.

Rony e o africano ficaram calados por um longo tempo. Rony arrependido das coisas que dissera ao amigo. Era óbvio que Harry amava sua irmã, do contrário por que ele iria poupá-la de uma missão que sabia vital e que a presença de Gina seria importante? Toni apenas refletia. A ruiva faria falta, sendo a boa piloto de vassoura que era, além de uma bruxa extremamente habilidosa em azarações e feitiços de combate. Por outro lado, entendia a posição de Harry. O jovem ainda se corroia por causa da morte de Carlinhos. Certamente não suportaria perder a garota. M'Bea odiava tomar decisões como aquela! E inegavelmente a ruiva distraía Harry.

- Quem vai dar as más notícias? – quis saber o ruivo. Conhecia muito bem a irmã. Sabia que ela não aceitaria pacificamente ficar de fora do assalto à suposta fortaleza do "Lorde das Trevas". Principalmente quando os irmãos, amigos e o namorado arriscariam a vida.

- Você conhece a Gina, Rony! – disse Harry impaciente – Você acha mesmo que ela vai aceitar? Eu pessoalmente vou tirá-la do caminho.

Quando M'Bea encarou Harry preocupado, o jovem bruxo automaticamente se defendeu:

- Eu não vou permitir que outro Weasley morra, Toni! Não adianta tentar me convencer.

- Não era isso que eu estava pensando – retrucou Toni calmamente – Eu também acho melhor Gina ficar para trás se você vai ficar o tempo todo preocupado em salvá-la. Eu sei que vocês se amam e eu acho isso extraordinário, mas eu vi como ela o distraiu contra a Lestrange. E você precisa estar com toda atenção voltada para o "cara de cobra".

Como o semblante do homem negro continuava carregado, Rony perguntou:

- E o que mais o preocupa, Toni?

- O depois.

- Como assim? – quis saber Rony.

- Se eu conheço a pequena Weasley, e eu acho que a conheço bem depois de meses de convivência, eu suspeito que ela vai odiar o Harry por poupá-la dessa forma. Todos sabemos as suas boas intenções. Mas, ela vai compreender?

- Não sei, Toni – disse Harry decidido – Talvez ela passe a me odiar. Talvez ela não compreenda o que vou fazer, mas ela estará viva. Isso é o que importa pra mim nesse momento.

Tocado com a decisão tomada pelo amigo, Rony levantou-se e abraçou Harry.

- Boa sorte, companheiro – disse com voz embargada, vendo o "garoto que sobreviveu" se afastar para fazer o que tinha que ser feito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Encontro romântico? – perguntou Gina sorrindo. Harry estava visivelmente nervoso. Estavam na tenda do rapaz, que havia sido selada com um feitiço. Rony estranhamente não estava por perto. Ela julgou que a bronca de Hermione no namorado havia sido suficiente para o ruivo parar de bancar o irmão mais velho ciumento e superprotetor. Dali a algumas horas eles iriam sair na missão mais perigosa de todas, que talvez decidisse a guerra. Ela julgou que o namorado queria algum tempo a sós com ela.

- Você confia em mim? – perguntou-lhe Harry, visivelmente tenso.

- Claro que confio! – afirmou a garota - Eu confiaria minha vida a você – disse se aproximando do jovem bruxo e abraçando-o – Você não precisa ter medo de me machucar – sussurrou no seu ouvido. Equivocadamente ela julgava que Harry a havia chamado ali e despistado ou dispensado o irmão para que eles pudessem dar uma passo decisivo em seu relacionamento.

Gina o beijou de maneira apaixonada. Harry não teve como não retribuir. Sentiu o perfume dos seus cabelos, o seu hálito doce. A sensação de vertigem o invadiu nesse momento. Puxou a ruiva até a cama estreita, envolvendo-a nos braços.

- Eu sempre amei você – disse a garota, as faces coradas e uma mecha do belo cabelo ruivo caindo-lhe sobre os olhos. Ela era linda, pensou Harry. Mas, de alguma forma, a declaração de amor de Gina o trouxe de volta a realidade.

Gina sorriu quando o namorado se afastou um pouco e abriu a jaqueta que usava sobre o macacão de couro de dragão. Imaginando que fosse se despir da roupa, apreciou com interesse o movimento feito por ele. Foi a última coisa que viu.

Acordou horas depois no St. Mungus. Zonza, viu que Hermione a olhava preocupada. Demorou pouco tempo para que entendesse o que havia se passado. Harry a havia desacordado com um feitiço.

Ele a havia tirado do caminho. O maldito Escolhido havia bancado o herói novamente. E naquele momento Gina o odiou com todas as suas forças.


	23. BABY JANE

CAPÍTULO 23 Q

DOIS ANOS E MEIO ATRÁS:

O mundo mágico estava atrás de Harry Potter, mas isso realmente não importava para o jovem bruxo. Passara vinte um dias inconsciente e outros dez consciente, mas em estado crítico. E nesse tempo todo ansiava por Gina Weasley. Precisava dizer a ela o que sentia e o quanto sentia. Precisava explicar os seus atos. Ele não podia perdê-la também.

Gina passara quase o tempo todo ao seu lado quando estivera inconsciente, desaparecendo depois, quando o jovem despertou do coma. Ora a ruiva o havia amaldiçoado, ora havia rezado para que ele não morresse. Até porque, ela queria matá-lo pessoalmente. Não que não entendesse as suas intenções. Mas não conseguia perdoá-lo. E o que mais a irritava era o fato de todos o defenderem. Seus pais consideravam Harry no momento uma espécie de santo por salvar a sua "filhinha", assim como todos os seus irmãos. E Hermione então... Bem, Hermione sempre estaria pronta a justificar qualquer atitude tomada pelo amigo, mesmo as mais idiotas.

E ele estava ali, o mundo inteiro procurando pelo Escolhido e o próprio estava parado na sala da Toca com aquela cara de abandono. Droga, por que os Weasleys tinham que ser tão orgulhosos? Devia ser alguma coisa relacionada aos genes. Ela nunca teve tanta vontade de abraçá-lo e cuidar daquele cabeçudo moreno de olhos verdes. Molly, desesperada, procurava secá-lo com alguns feitiços, preparar um chá, fazer qualquer coisa para evitar que o rapaz caísse morto, pois ele parecia prestes a isso. Estava pálido e molhado pela chuva torrencial que caía lá fora.

- Harry, querido - disse a Sra. Weasley – Todo mundo está procurando você. Sente-se, eu vou chamar alguém.

- Obrigado, Molly – agradeceu educadamente o bruxo numa voz sussurrante. Falar provavelmente demandava um esforço enorme da parte dele. No entanto, a preocupação excessiva da mãe, fez Gina sair do sério definitivamente. Todos se preocupavam com ele. Por que ela não poderia dizer-lhe umas verdades?

- Por que veio atrás de mim? – perguntou a ruiva friamente – Veio me salvar de novo de algum desastre? Veio me enganar novamente?

- Gina, eu...

Antes que Molly dissesse alguma coisa em defesa de Harry, Gina continuou de maneira cruel:

- Por que os seus cuidados de herói não incluíram Carlinhos, não é mesmo? Você vai poder continuar bancando o herói, enquanto outras pessoas morreram nessa droga de guerra! Você pode se considerar feliz. Porque você está vivo, eu estou viva, enquanto um monte de gente está morta, inclusive o meu irmão!

Gina arrependeu-se imediatamente. Maldito temperamento Weasley! Harry, chocado demais para responder qualquer coisa, virou-se e saiu da Toca, desaparatando a seguir. Um tapa bem dado no seu rosto trouxe a ruiva de volta à realidade. Foi a única vez que sua mãe levantou a mão contra ela. Não apenas levantou. Havia abaixado também com uma força considerável. Weasleys são muito bons em dar cascudos. Deve também estar nos genes, assim como os cabelos vermelhos e a propensão para uma boa briga.

- Como você pôde? – perguntou uma irritada Molly Weasley, os olhos brilhando de contrariedade.

Foi a única vez na sua vida que Gina se envergonhara de sua mãe. Ela havia ficado envergonhada dela mesma. Menos de um mês depois estava na Itália, para desespero de Molly, do pai e dos irmãos. Não poderia viver no mesmo país que Harry Potter. Provavelmente nem mesmo no mesmo planeta, mas isso seria impossível evitar. Estranhamente, só Rony compreendera a sua decisão de deixar a Inglaterra. E a última coisa que disse ao irmão foi para que tomasse conta de Harry. Pois ela ainda o amava. Embora ainda o odiasse um pouco e odiasse a si própria por amar Harry Potter mais do que qualquer coisa nessa vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ONTEM, APARTAMENTO DE HARRY E RONY:

- Eu não sabia que você havia lhe dito tantas coisas idiotas – disse Rony muito irritado.

- Pelo visto, Harry nunca superou isso – constatou Helga sombriamente.

- O que foi feito está feito – disse Hermione com o seu tradicional senso prático. Ela havia sofrido igualmente por Harry e por Gina, pois amava a ambos e entendia as razões do amigo, bem como a raiva da ruiva geniosa. Embora Gina a acusasse de sempre defender Harry, Hermione não sabe o que teria feito no lugar da amiga. Por isso a compreendia.

- Há algum tratamento para a dependência do Harry? – quis saber Toni.

- Não há propriamente um tratamento – explicou Hermione – O ideal é diminuir gradativamente a quantidade ministrada de poções até que o seu organismo se estabilize. Mas ele precisa se livrar dos sonhos e da depressão.

- Como alguém pode chegar a esse ponto de ter sonhos tão perturbadores? – quis saber Helga.

- Bem – começou Hermione com a sua conhecida sabedoria professoral – Isso tem a ver com a capacidade extraordinária de Harry de formular feitiços. Exige uma mente poderosa. Um bruxo como ele, com um quadro de depressão aguda pode perder o controle dos seus poderes ou num estado de inconsciência como durante o sono, perder a noção da realidade. Uma mente poderosa como a do nosso amigo produz pesadelos mais assustadores e realistas do que na maioria das pessoas. Ele tem que se livrar dos pesadelos para se recuperar totalmente. E não é possível simplesmente tentar se livrar da poção sem sonhar de uma hora para outra. Mas, antes de tudo, precisa se livrar da culpa pela morte de Carlinhos e de outras pessoas.

- Pobrezinho – disse Gina, à beira das lágrimas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

UM DIA DEPOIS:

Acordar tem sido difícil para Harry. A sensação de vazio, a náusea, os tremores e uma maldita dor de cabeça. A poção acabava com os sonhos, mas também com ele. Deixar de tomá-la, contudo, significava sonhos cada vez mais assustadores, amplificando a culpa, o remorso, a tristeza. Tomá-la significava dormir sem sonhar, mas com um despertar terrível. "Muito bem, Senhor Potter", rugiu seu monstrinho interior, "você está por um fio e ainda dá trabalho para os amigos. E que diabo de dia é hoje?".

- Segunda-feira, vinte e um de julho, onze e meia da manhã – disse uma voz arrastada – Sinto informar-lhe, Potter, mas você está falando sozinho. É um dos sintomas mais constrangedores da dependência da poção para dormir.

- MALFOY?

- Ao seu dispor. É melhor você se alimentar – disse, conjurando uma bandeja com um café da manhã com vários itens. Eu não ficaria muito feliz se você tivesse um treco enquanto estamos a sós. Haveria muitos comentários sobre o assunto. Sem contar que seus amigos Weasleys me matariam. Que gênio tem aquela ruiva! Ah, e foi Molly Weasley quem preparou esse café. Está muito bom, eu comi algumas coisas, se você não se importa.

- Pare um pouco, Malfoy – disse Harry com ar cansado – Sua voz está me dando dor de cabeça. Onde está todo mundo?

- Potter, você não entendeu que hoje é segunda-feira? Suponho que todos foram cuidar da vida – disse aparentando tranqüilidade, mas Harry percebeu que estava escondendo alguma coisa.

- Apenas coma, sim? – disse de maneira imperiosa. Draco parecia jovial demais para uma segunda feira. Vestia roupas trouxas de verão como se estivesse dando um passeio descompromissado – Coma devagar, isso diminui a náusea. E respire fundo algumas vezes.

- Por que você está aqui, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry, esforçando-se para apreciar os préstimos culinários da Sra. Weasley. Realmente sentia fome, mas tinha receio da náusea que ameaçava dominá-lo.

- Granger falou para você tomar um gole disso aqui se estivesse se sentindo mal – disse o loiro estendendo para o outro um pequeno frasco com um líquido branco que parecia uma limonada. Bom! Tinha gosto de limonada.

"Eu misturei com limonada. Mantém o efeito e melhora muito o gosto. Sua amiga aprovou" – continuou Malfoy num tom casual. "Alguma coisa está acontecendo", pensou Harry.

Como a fome realmente tornou-se insuportável, Harry começou a comer, observado de maneira atenta por Draco.

- Desculpe parecer rude, Malfoy – disse o moreno entre uma e outra garfada nos ovos com salsichas - Mas, você não tem, digamos, compromissos numa segunda-feira? Sei lá, assinar papéis importantes, dar ordens para o Goyle e o Zabini...

- Salvar a vida do meu melhor jogador, também salvador do mundo mágico... – interrompeu Draco cheio de ironia.

Percebendo que era perda de tempo a conversa naquele momento, Harry terminou de comer e depois, sentindo-se melhor, foi até o banheiro da suíte, escovou os dentes, tomou um banho frio (fazia muito calor) e vestiu uma roupa limpa e confortável. Sentindo-se quase um ser humano, o rapaz voltou para o quarto, onde seu antigo desafeto de escola continuava sentado na poltrona confortável que havia no aposento.

- Tá, agora me explica o que está acontecendo – exigiu Harry. Tinha muita experiência acumulada ao longo da vida com pessoas escondendo coisas dele, tentando poupá-lo de aborrecimentos. Não era apenas para livrá-lo de uma crise de abstinência que Draco Malfoy em pessoa estava ali cuidando dele, fato que por si só já seria bizarro.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu quero dizer que compreendo o seu problema – disse o loiro de maneira formal - Passei por isso também depois da morte dos meus pais. Os sonhos, o alívio imediato que a poção garante. O problema é a dependência. E as seqüelas, que não são nada engraçadas – disse Draco bastante sério – Eu tive o mesmo problema que você. Por isso percebi o que se passava. Desconfiei aquele dia que você me pediu para aumentar os salários dos jogadores. Nunca imaginei você, um cara normalmente contido, tão eufórico daquele jeito. E depois, eu vi o seu desconforto durante a reunião. O suor frio, o olhar vazio. Pode crer, eu matei a charada na hora. E depois, a maneira como você vem emagrecendo.

- Ei, eu não estou tão magro assim! – replicou Harry.

- Claro, comparado com uma caveira, talvez. Eu sou bom observador, Potter. Sonserinos geralmente são. E eu me tornei expert em Harry Potter nos tempos de Hogwarts. Eu tinha que observá-lo. Meu pai exigia.

- Você tinha que me observar?

- Era uma guerra, lembra? E você era considerado um trunfo de Dumbledore contra Voldemort. Mas eu desisti de tudo no último ano. Eu cansei daquela baboseira. Mas acredite, Potter, eu conheço você melhor do que a maioria dos seus amigos, com a vantagem que eu não tenho problemas em ferir seus sentimentos.

- Tudo bem, Malfoy – assentiu Harry, satisfeito com a sinceridade do outro. Hermione uma vez dissera a ele que Malfoy só o provocava para melhor observá-lo. Mais uma vez sua amiga estava certa – Você foi bastante direto e sincero. Agora continue assim e me explique o que está acontecendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O DIA ANTERIOR:

Draco Malfoy conhecia muito bem aquele tipo de encantamento. A porta da rua ao lado da Sorveteria Florean se abriu para ele porque não tinha naquele momento sentimentos hostis para com os habitantes do apartamento. Eram sete horas de um domingo quente e mesmo agora no começo da noite o sol ainda insistia em manter o seu brilho sobre Londres. Só dois panacas como Potter e Weasley para morar no Beco Diagonal, principalmente tendo dinheiro para comprar um imóvel num elegante condomínio bruxo ou mesmo trouxa. Lá fora havia o burburinho de bruxos que andavam para baixo e para cima aos casais, trios e bandos em geral. A sorveteria estava cheia àquela hora, bem como a maioria dos bares, lanchonetes e restaurantes.

O acesso ao apartamento era totalmente trouxa. Draco apertou a campainha e uma ruiva bonita abriu a porta, surpresa em se deparar com o presidente do Cannons vestindo uma camisa florida, calça de linho branco e óculos de sol, parecendo um jovem executivo trouxa em férias.

- Talvez a maravilhosa visão da minha pessoa a desconcerte, Srta. Weasley – disse Draco com sua voz arrastada – Mas, seria educado da sua parte me convidar para entrar.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Gina se afastou, dando passagem ao ex-sonserino.

- Ah, não! – disse Rony contrariado – Só faltava essa!

- Eu _também _estou feliz em ver você, Weasley. Boa noite para todos – disse o loiro educadamente para os presentes.

Na sala do modesto, mas confortável apartamento de Rony e Harry estavam Gina, Toni M'Bea, sua esposa Helga, Hermione, além de um dos donos do imóvel, que não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com aquela visita inesperada. Malfoy furtou-se de fazer mais comentários irônicos, pois não queria piorar o clima que visivelmente já não estava muito bom entre os "adoradores do Santo Potter", como diria seu velho professor e amigo Severo Snape.

- Pela cara de vocês, eu suponho que o pior tenha acontecido – declarou Malfoy sem rodeios.

Como ninguém parecia ter disposição para se manifestar, Draco continuou:

- Suponho que eu estava certo sobre o problema do seu amigo, não é verdade, Granger?

- Infelizmente – concordou a jovem medibruxa.

- Odeio ser o portador de mais más notícias, mas as coisas vão piorar – disse Malfoy com uma expressão carregada – É melhor vocês se sentarem.

De maneira objetiva, Draco Malfoy deu as más notícias. Ele tinha alguns informantes nos jornais e revistas bruxas, pois pretendia saber com antecedência, se por acaso a mídia quisesse incomodar algum dos seus jogadores, principalmente a maior estrela do time, "Mergulho" Potter. Um desses informantes havia lhe dado o furo há poucas horas atrás: O Profeta Diário publicaria uma reportagem na terça-feira (jornais, mesmo os bruxos, não circulam às segundas-feiras na Inglaterra) sobre a venda ilegal de remédios na região mal freqüentada da Travessa do Tranco. Um malandro preso em flagrante pelos aurores declarou surpreendentemente às autoridades que um dos seus compradores freqüentes era, nada mais nada menos, do que Harry Potter. Sim, o salvador do mundo mágico, craque do quadribol, comprava substâncias controladas ilegalmente.

Os informantes disseram a Malfoy que Dan Carter estava dando pulinhos de alegria e já havia escrito uma longa matéria no Profeta Esportivo defendendo o banimento de Harry das competições de quadribol, a sua internação no St. Mungus e a sua interdição pelo Ministério da Magia, baseado no fato que "era perigoso demais deixar um bruxo tão poderoso e completamente insano solto por aí".

A revista Bruxa Semanal já preparava uma matéria sobre o problema do uso de substâncias ilegais entre bruxos jovens e Anna Skeeter estava pronta para escrever mais alguma coisa piegas lembrando de todos os infortúnios e tristezas da vida do "garoto que sobreviveu". Enfim, o circo completo.

Para piorar um pouco, um funcionário do Ministério da Magia, que era um antigo sonserino, colega de Draco em Hogwarts, relatara que algumas figuras que ainda tinham ressentimentos em relação ao Escolhido, já planejavam tornar a vida dele um inferno, com inquéritos, investigações, o diabo. E os donos do recém criado time dos Cannons não estavam nada satisfeitos com o que estavam ouvindo por aí, uma vez que Draco não era o único a ter informantes na imprensa e no ministério.

- Mas eu já tomei algumas providências – declarou por fim o loiro, tentando consolar os presentes.

- E por que devemos confiar nas suas providências? – perguntou Gina.

- É, por quê? – quis saber Rony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- É, por quê? – perguntou Harry após Draco relatar os acontecimentos do dia anterior.

- Potter, seja razoável – disse Draco, aparentando uma certa irritação – Você para mim significa milhões de galeões. Se você não acha que isso é suficiente para que eu o defenda...

- Não, não acho.

- Mas, você acreditaria se eu dissesse que me sinto em débito com você por me livrar a cara naquele tribunal louco para me esfolar?

- Não sei – disse Harry de maneira sincera.

- Eu poderia dizer também que acho você uma boa pessoa e, pela minha experiência, sei que as boas pessoas geralmente se dão mal. Mas você não creditaria, não é mesmo?

- Realmente não – disse o ex-grifinório honestamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto isso, em outra parte de Londres, onde se ergue um imponente edifício que abriga no seu luxuoso interior requintados apartamentos bruxos, Jane O'Neil, com um elegante floreio de sua varinha assinava as respostas para centenas de fãs que lhe enviavam correspondência. Havia votos de felicidades, pedidos de lembranças de quadribol autografadas, pedidos de casamento, além de algumas propostas decididamente imorais. Sua secretária, Teresa Smith, ou simplesmente Tess, respondia a todos os fãs. Atendendo aos pedidos razoáveis e declinando delicadamente dos demais, sobretudo das propostas de casamento.

Tess sempre se considerara uma pessoa sem atrativos. Imaginara para si mesma uma carreira sem graça no serviço público bruxo, ou se via como uma reles funcionária de algum estabelecimento sem importância em Hogsmeade ou no Beco Diagonal. Até conhecer em Hogwarts, Jane. A amizade das duas sempre foi considerada estranha. Não apenas por Jane ser uma sonserina e Tess uma lufa-lufa. Enquanto sua atual empregadora era ótima no quadribol e despedaçava os corações dos garotos de todas as casas, ela era o que poderia ser chamada de "invisível". Não atraía a atenção de ninguém e seus amigos, quase todos de sua própria casa, eram tão inexpressivos quanto ela mesma.

Mas a amizade com "Baby Jane", como era conhecida sua amiga, lhe valera alguns encontros com rapazes interessantes e, depois da guerra, a função de secretária daquela, que juntamente com Harry Potter, era a principal sensação do quadribol britânico.

Jane Augusta O'Neil havia nascido na Nigéria. Sua mãe era uma princesa de uma tradicional família trouxa, enquanto seu pai era um importante bruxo irlandês, diplomata de carreira, servindo no país onde conhecera a esposa e onde a filha havia nascido. O casamento dos pais não havia durado muito e ela, quando pequena, vivera parte da infância na terra da mãe e parte nos Estados Unidos, para onde o pai havia se transferido.

Estivera numa escola bruxa norte-americana até os quinze anos e completara seus estudos em Hogwarts quando seguiu o pai, que havia sido transferido para a Inglaterra. Ingressara na escola no quinto ano, onde havia sido aceita na casa de Sonserina e se tornara a sensação no quadribol, mas não apenas.

Tinha o que as revistas bruxas de futilidade chamavam de "beleza exótica". Os cabelos aloirados como os do pai, que contrastavam estranhamente com sua pele escura e os olhos azuis-esverdeados. Os fofoqueiros de plantão diziam que havia usado um feitiço para manter aquela aparência "exótica".

Quando terminara a escola, havia dezenas de propostas de clubes esperando por ela. Optara pelos "Duendes", clube novo e favorito de todas as pessoas "descoladas" e "sofisticadas" da Irlanda, atual campeão da recém criada liga nacional. Sua nacionalidade havia gerado uma guerra. Os ingleses contavam que ela assumisse a cidadania inglesa, pois a queriam na seleção nacional, uma vez que era genial tanto como apanhadora quanto como artilheira. Os norte-americanos, discretamente, sondaram-na com o mesmo objetivo, já que havia morado no país, bem como seus compatriotas nigerianos. Optara por fim pela cidadania da Irlanda, terra do seu pai.

A princípio causara descontentamento nos meios esportivos, pois como dissera um influente jornalista de quadribol irlandês, "ela não se parece nem fala como uma irlandesa". Depois de uma vitória sensacional sobre a Polônia, num torneio amistoso, onde "Baby Jane" como era conhecida agora, jogando como apanhadora, havia capturado o pomo e garantido uma virada por 210 x 160, o mesmo jornalista chegara à conclusão, que se ela não se parecia nem falava como uma irlandesa, certamente jogava como uma, honrando as venerandas tradições de quadribol do país.

Poucos jogadores administravam tão bem sua própria carreira. Anunciava uma infinidade de produtos bruxos, que lhe rendiam milhares de galeões todos os meses. Estava a essa altura tão rica que poderia parar agora, prestes a completar vinte e três anos de idade, e se dedicar apenas a continuar arrasando os corações masculinos, coisa que fazia muito bem desde a adolescência. As revistas de fofocas adoravam descobrir ou adivinhar suas novas vítimas.

Mal sabiam que a jovem de beleza exótica tinha uma paixão secreta, ou seja, quase uma obsessão desde o seu último ano em Hogwarts. Ficara abismada com uma apanhada do pomo de Harry Potter numa final entre Grifinória e Sonserina. Ele dera um mergulho espetacular de quase vinte metros e apanhara o pomo praticamente no solo. Como não tinha aquela raiva irracional que alguns sonserinos alimentavam pelo "garoto que sobreviveu", desceu da vassoura para cumprimentá-lo pelo feito.

Em meio aos abraços dos grifinórios, Harry agradeceu e deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Ele era lindo! Nunca o havia visto tão de perto assim. Tinha os olhos verdes mais belos que ela já tinha visto e sua atitude que nada tinha de arrogante a cativou mais ainda. Durante o resto do ano procurou se aproximar do garoto sem sucesso. Ele estava sempre com uma menina de cabelos crespos e um ruivo grandalhão e desengonçado. Primeiro pensou que a garota fosse sua namorada, acreditando nos mexericos que circulavam na Sonserina. Depois descobriu que não tinha namorada, apenas dera alguns beijos sem importância naquela oriental metida da Corvinal. No final, saíra da escola sem sequer ter tido uma conversa a sós com ele.

Durante a guerra havia sido rejeitada na Força Aérea. Não confiavam em sonserinos, uma vez que muitos eram partidários do Lorde das Trevas. Harry em pessoa lhe comunicara o veto, parecendo seriamente aborrecido.

- Sabe – disse-lhe o rapaz, um tanto constrangido – Eu particularmente não tenho nada contra você, mas as pessoas não confiam muito nos antigos sonserinos. Eu ainda acho um preconceito bobo, mas estamos em guerra... É difícil fazer as pessoas esquecer os seus ressentimentos.

Enquanto o rapaz falava, Jane ficou olhando-o hipnotizada. Nenhum garoto havia causado esse efeito nela. Muito pelo contrário. Ela é quem os deixava assim. Não que ele fosse dono de uma beleza estonteante, mas o seu jeito tímido, aqueles olhos verdes... Esquecera rapidamente a raiva e a frustração de ter sido rejeitada na Força. Até dera uma generosa contribuição em dinheiro para eles, pois mesmo sem o quadribol, descendia de famílias ricas, tanto trouxa quanto bruxa.

Ao se despedir, Jane pretendia jogar todo o seu charme irresistível (pelo menos diziam) para cima do jovem. Quando Harry agradeceu a contribuição com um beijo casto no rosto, ela "sem querer", encostou seus lábios na boca do rapaz. Para sua surpresa, ele se afastou muito vermelho e disse:

- A gente se vê.

Jane percebeu que mais adiante uma garota ruiva que jogava no time da Grifinória esperava pelo rapaz. Não precisava ser uma vidente para perceber que os dois estavam juntos. E o olhar mortífero que a ruiva lhe lançou deixava claro que Harry Potter tinha uma dona. Tinha!

- Aqui está o dossiê sobre o Escolhido – disse-lhe Teresa, colocando à sua frente algumas dezenas de pergaminhos – O nosso garoto tem mais problemas do que você poderia imaginar.

Depois de ler uma passagem que a amiga e secretária sublinhara com uma pena de tinta vermelha, Jane deu um sorriso vitorioso. Tess conhecia muito bem esse sorriso. Sorria daquela forma quando apanhava o pomo de ouro ou quando estava prestes a apanhar algum desavisado.

- Garotos com problemas às vezes são os melhores – disse enigmática – E eu adoraria cuidar pessoalmente dos problemas de Harry Potter.


	24. MANIFESTAÇÕES E LÁGRIMAS

CAPÍTULO 24

- Meu cliente não tem nada a dizer a essa audiência – disse com energia o advogado Olívio Wood para uma irritada e surpresa audiência ministerial presidida por Dolores Umbridge - A sua convocação viola dez artigos do Código de Conduta Bruxa do Reino Unido e as cláusulas terceira e sétima dos direitos bruxos estabelecido pela Convenção da Transilvânia de 1.921.

Uma multidão bruxa cercava o Ministério da Magia da Grã-Bretanha, atravancando o trânsito do centro de Londres e dando um trabalho enorme aos aurores e outros funcionários ministeriais, que teriam muita dificuldade em lançar feitiços de memórias. Trouxas olhavam entre surpresos e divertidos o movimento em frente a um prédio aparentemente abandonado, fachada da sede do governo bruxo.

Embora houvesse faixas contra o "garoto que sobreviveu", a maioria havia saído de sua casa e se afastado de seus afazeres para dar todo apoio ao Escolhido. Havia crianças bruxas carregando cartazes de agradecimento a Harry pela ajuda que sempre havia dado aos órfãos, cujos pais sucumbiram na guerra. Dino Thomas, amigo de Harry desde os tempos de Hogwarts carregava um enorme cartaz enfeitiçado, cujas letras brilhavam e mencionavam o apoio dado a pessoas como ele, que cursava uma faculdade trouxa graças aos fundos doados por seu amigo ao Ministério.

Alguns elfos domésticos livres, liderados por Dobby, mal escondidos dos trouxas por chapéus muito espalhafatosos, sobretudos e óculos escuros, choravam e esperneavam, exigindo que deixassem o seu ídolo em paz.

Fred e Jorge Weasley faziam muito barulho com um cartaz gigantesco que identificava o ministério como um burro que zurrava muito alto e depois desaparecia, dando lugar a uma caricatura de Dolores Umbridge parecendo um sapo gigante e coaxando como um. Amigos dos gêmeos também carregavam cartazes que faziam gestos obscenos e gritavam impropérios aos membros da Comissão Ministerial, que se reunia nesse momento para ouvir o depoimento de Harry Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dois dias antes da confusão, que certamente faria história no mundo mágico, Draco Malfoy explicava para Harry o circo que a imprensa e pessoas rancorosas do Ministério da Magia pretendiam montar. Os Weasleys estavam mobilizando seus contatos no governo bruxo e na antiga Ordem da Fênix para defendê-lo. Olívio Wood, o jovem e brilhante advogado do sindicato dos jogadores de quadribol havia sido contratado. Como era época de férias, a maioria dos seus auxiliares estava viajando. Hermione Granger se prontificou a ajudá-lo.

- Quem mais conseguiria ler todos aqueles livros de direito e tratados sobre direitos bruxos sem morrer de tédio? – perguntou Draco ironicamente.

- E deixaram você me pajeando? – quis saber Harry.

- Para o seu governo, eu me ofereci para ficar com você, Potter – respondeu o loiro tranqüilamente – Toni M'Bea e Rony Weasley foram atrás de jogadores para obte declarações favorável a você. Wood disse que isso ajuda, uma vez que o Ministério pretende complicar a sua vida. Mas não pense que foi fácil convencer aquele casal de irmãos ruivos que eu não iria matá-lo ou algo assim. A Sra. Weasley esteve aqui hoje cedo, provavelmente para me vigiar, mas ela teve a decência de fazer um ótimo café.

Um silêncio repentino caiu na sala do apartamento de Harry, onde ele e Draco estavam naquele momento. Era estranho ter Draco Malfoy preocupado com a sua vida, ainda que esse interesse fosse, o ex-grifinório imaginava, comercial.

- Me conte, Potter – disse finalmente o loiro, sentado confortavelmente numa poltrona, a mesma que Harry havia derrubado numa crise de abstinência.

- Contar o que, Malfoy? – respondeu o moreno com outra pergunta.

- O que aflige você. O que leva um cara rico, grande jogador de quadribol, herói do mundo mágico a se afundar na dependência. Sabe, desabafar às vezes faz bem.

- É isso que você acha, não é mesmo? – disse Harry irritado – Lá está aquele patético grifinório com seus probleminhas de autopiedade. Puxa, que cara ridículo! – quase gritou, fazendo uma voz afetada – O sujeito tem tudo e não consegue cuidar da própria vida! É um estorvo para os amigos. E até para os inimigos agora. VAMOS LÁ MALFOY, VOCÊ NÃO VAI COMEÇAR A RIR? NÃO É ISSO QUE VOCÊ SEMPRE QUIS VER? HARRY POTTER NO FUNDO DO POÇO!

Draco continuou fitando o outro com seus olhos mortalmente frios. Ele sabia que o descontrole era provocado pelo excesso de poção no organismo de Harry, embora não só por isso. O apanhador dos Cannons estava também destroçado psicologicamente. Esse era o problema do vício nessa maldita poção: A presença dela no organismo pode ter efeitos físicos e psicológicos dos mais assustadores. A falta pode, por outro lado, enlouquecer a pessoa viciada.

Surpreendendo Harry, Draco levantou-se da poltrona, caminhou até onde este estava sentado ofegante, as mãos cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Provavelmente estava à beira das lágrimas.

- Potter – Malfoy chamou-o. Quando Harry levantou o rosto para encará-lo, Draco surpreendentemente o esbofeteou.

Agora totalmente transtornado e fora de controle, Harry atirou-se sobre Draco, que num golpe eficiente usou o próprio peso do oponente para desequilibrá-lo e jogá-lo sobre a poltrona na qual estivera sentado, virando-a e jogando-o no chão. Saltando agilmente sobre o móvel, Harry aterrissou a um passo do oponente, socando-o com toda a força que tinha. Mesmo magro e ainda debilitado, ele continuava socando muito bem, concluiu Draco dolorosamente. Depois do soco que desequilibrou o loiro, Harry agarrou-o pela gola da vistosa camisa florida e o atirou contra a estante de livros à direita do sofá da sala. Livros despencaram sobre os dois. Os olhos do apanhador ficaram ligeiramente mais escuros e Malfoy perdeu completamente o ar. Ele sabia que Harry estava usando magia negra sem se dar conta disso

"Droga, ele vai me matar e nem mesmo vai saber o que fez", pensou Draco, tudo em volta começando a ficar embaçado. De maneira inesperada então, as coisas começaram a voltar ao seu foco normal. Levou alguns segundos para o loiro perceber que Harry o havia largado e estava sentado no chão, abraçado às próprias pernas.

Tentando respirar novamente, Draco cambaleou até onde Harry estava. Tinha vontade de chutar o maldito grifinório, que ele sabia, não reagiria naquele momento. Mas, inesperadamente até para ele, a piedade com o estado do outro falou mais alto e Draco ajoelhou-se à sua frente. Harry balbuciava palavras desconexas em meio a pedidos de desculpas e auto-recriminações.

- Vamos lá, Potter – disse ofegante – Apenas procure se controlar.

- Eu podia ter matado você – disse Harry entre soluços – Talvez eu seja mesmo uma ameaça.

- Não seja bobo – replicou Draco – Eu não devia ter te estapeado. Eu só queria que você se acalmasse – disse dando palmadas amistosas nas costas de Harry. Você não é nenhuma ameaça – disse, passando o braço em volta dos seus ombros.

Draco não sabia quanto tempo ficaram nesse estado. Harry abraçado aos joelhos, encolhido e soluçando e o loiro consolando-o. De repente sentiu-se erguido do chão por duas mãos muito fortes e foi jogado a alguns metros de distância.

Rony Weasley estava parado no meio do aposento e não estava nada feliz. "Que droga!", pensou Draco, "Hoje eu vou apanhar da Grifinória inteira".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco gritou quando Hermione colocou sobre seu rosto uma poção ardida e mal-cheirosa. Os efeitos dos punhos de Harry em seu rosto não eram nada engraçados. E aquele ruivo desmiolado piorara um pouco a situação. Rony o havia socado, perguntando o que diabos ele tinha feito com o seu amigo. Gina também parecia querer um pedacinho da sua pele. Por sorte, Toni e Hermione estavam por perto para impedir que ele fosse linchado por aqueles Weasleys lunáticos. Lógico! Os dois descabeçados viram a sala do apartamento de pernas para o ar e encontraram o seu querido amigo todo encolhido e aos prantos, com um antigo inimigo consolando-o.

Draco lembrou que estava abraçando e consolando Harry Potter. Patético! Bem que seu pai, com a sua lógica perversa de Comensal da Morte, dizia que o importante era o poder, não a idéia idiota de nobreza. Lembrando-se disso, somado à tensão das últimas horas, Draco começou a rir histericamente, assustando os presentes.

- Isso é ridículo, Granger – disse depois de tomar fôlego.

Como Hermione o olhasse sem entender, ele completou:

- Eu só apanho quando dou uma de bonzinho – e voltou a rir descontroladamente.

Toni havia feito alguns feitiços para reorganizar a sala e Harry estava esticado sobre o sofá com Gina tentando acalmá-lo. Rony olhava a janela que dava para o Beco Diagonal, mas na verdade, seus olhos não viam muita coisa naquele momento. Tinha as mãos nos bolsos da calça trouxa que usava e sabia que precisava socar alguém. Talvez Draco Malfoy, talvez a si próprio.

- Pronto, Malfoy – disse de maneira eficiente Hermione – Vai arder um pouco, mas logo vai desinchar e daqui a algum tempo só vai ficar uma coceirinha.

Estranhamente ele não tinha pressa de se afastar dos cuidados daquela jovem. Ela e o africano deixaram-no explicar o que havia acontecido. Estava muito grato pela amiga de Harry ter a bondade de tratar dos seus hematomas. Sabia que deveria odiar Potter e todos os seus "adoradores" (como dizia o Professor Snape), mas estava realmente com pena do rapaz. A crise que teve há alguns anos nem se comparava com as dores do ex-grifinório. Sentira a morte dos pais, mas realmente não os amava tanto. Havia sido criado por elfos domésticos. E não era tão altruísta a ponto de sofrer por outras pessoas como o maldito Escolhido. Realmente, pessoas boas sofrem e se ferram, pensou, coerente com a ética de trasgo que lhe haviam ensinado desde o berço.

Segurou as mãos de Hermione e deu um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento à medibruxa. Também não tinha vontade de soltar as mãos da garota, mas o fez, pois não queria levar mais socos de Rony Weasley, que ainda olhava absorto o Beco Diagonal, como se fosse a paisagem mais interessante do mundo. Ele não sabia direito a relação atual do ruivo com a Srta. Granger e não estava a fim de descobrir naquele momento.

Ao passar pelo sofá rumo à porta do apartamento, olhou penalizado para Harry, que tinha os olhos fechados, enquanto Gina falava com ele, tentando tranqüilizá-lo. Potter tinha que ser um idiota para não perceber que a ruivinha era louca por ele.

- Desculpe, Malfoy – disse a garota, levantando os olhos para fitá-lo. Ela estava sentada no chão, segurando a mão do ex-namorado – Poderíamos fazer alguma coisa por você? – perguntou delicadamente.

- Podem – disse o loiro de maneira neutra – Cuidem do Potter.

- Eh, Malfoy... – disse Rony, finalmente se afastando da janela – Eu devo desculpas a você.

- Sim, deve, Weasley – respondeu friamente – Mas sugiro que você guarde suas energias de goleiro para o que vem por aí – disse Draco, aproximando-se da porta e dizendo a todos que daria notícias em breve. Quando estava com a mão na maçaneta, Rony o chamou.

- Mais uma coisa, Malfoy... Obrigado.

Sem dizer nada, o rosto começando a coçar, como Hermione lhe disse que aconteceria, o loiro fez um gesto para Rony como que o dispensando de agradecimentos, embora estivesse pensando: "Malditos grifinórios malucos!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O dia seguinte foi o caos absoluto. O Profeta Diário, como já era esperado, estampou na primeira página que o Escolhido comprava e consumia substâncias proibidas. Falavam em "substancias" no plural, como se Harry fizesse uso de toneladas de drogas. Dan Carter, no Profeta Esportivo, num artigo que começava na primeira página, exigia que Harry fosse recolhido a uma clínica de tratamento de bruxos com problemas mentais (um hospício!) e que os Weasleys, Malfoy, M'Bea e sabe-se lá mais quem, fossem investigados e afastados do quadribol. O artigo era ilustrado com uma foto de Harry do campeonato do ano retrasado, em que mostrava o rapaz saindo do campo de quadribol com uma cara de dor depois de uma contusão, o que reforçava a idéia de doença e insanidade do jovem.

O Ministério da Magia, que tinha ainda muita gente ressentida com Harry e Dumbledore pela maneira como conduziram a guerra, desrespeitando e desmoralizando o governo bruxo, anunciara para o dia seguinte uma audiência de Harry na Alta Corte do ministério. O prazo era recorde. Parecia que julgariam um perigoso criminoso que espalhava terror pelo mundo mágico. Nem o julgamento de Bellatriz Lestrange fora tão apressado. O atual ministro da magia, Georgius Blackwell, havia indicado a odiosa Dolores Umbridge, inimiga declarada de Harry e de toda a Ordem da Fênix, para presidir o inquérito a ser instaurado. Uma coruja negra com uma placa de identificação ministerial trouxera a intimação na manhã de terça-feira.

De maneira estranha e, segundo Olívio Wood, ilegal, não seriam ouvidas testemunhas. Apenas Harry. Diziam que dezenas de aurores já estavam a postos, pois o Escolhido sairia da audiência direto para Azkaban, a sinistra prisão bruxa, que não tinha mais dementadores, mas contava com feitiços que reduziam as pessoas à tristeza e à desesperança.

- Não pode ser verdade! – dizia Gina, rubra de raiva, seu rosto quase da cor dos cabelos.

Todo o time do Cannons (à exceção de Cole e do treinador Lynch), além de Malfoy e Hermione, estavam na Toca na companhia dos Weasleys e de Olívio Wood. Harry estivera praticamente catatônico nas últimas vinte e quatro horas e Gina tinha vontade de estuporar a peruana Toledo pelos excessivos cuidados da jovem sul-americana com o amigo. O pior era a simpatia que a garota exalava, que irritava a ruiva profundamente, pois a outra não lhe dava nenhum motivo concreto (além dos cuidados fraternos com Harry) para não gostar dela. Ao contrário: era simpática também com Gina, sempre puxando assunto e concordando com a ruiva, quando essa amaldiçoava os membros do governo bruxo.

De maneira enigmática, Andy, o apanhador brasileiro, dissera para Gina que Toledo não era uma rival. Hermione havia insinuado algo parecido para ela dias atrás, mas a jovem desconversara, pois não queria admitir para a amiga que ainda gostava de Harry. E não apenas como amigo.

Por Merlin! Ela não suportaria jogar no mesmo time que a aquela morena de traços indígenas!

- Ilegalidade! Arbítrio! – bradava não pela primeira vez Olívio Wood – Essa vaca ("Desculpe, Sra. Weasley") da Umbridge quer que o governo bruxo retroceda séculos. Mas não vamos permitir isso!

Wood havia tomado a defesa de Harry como um caso pessoal. Como advogado, detestava políticos e burocratas que passavam por cima da lei. Além disso, nutria uma grande simpatia por Harry, que o ajudara a ganhar seu único título de quadribol no último ano em que estudara em Hogwarts. E passar por cima da lei era exatamente o que os miseráveis do ministério estavam fazendo naquele momento. Não havia provas que Harry houvesse comprado substâncias ilegais, além do depoimento de um sujeito de moral duvidosa. E no mundo bruxo nem mesmo havia leis específicas sobre isso.

- Um acinte! – bradou o jovem advogado mais uma vez.

- É isso aí, Olívio! – disse Fred Weasley – Vamos chutar a bunda daqueles burocratas! ("Ai, mãe!").

- Vocês me dão um minuto com o Harry? – perguntou de maneira inesperada a Sra. Weasley. Como ninguém se opôs e o próprio não parecia saudável o suficiente para se opor a qualquer coisa, Molly guiou o jovem pela mão, como se ele tivesse cinco anos de idade, até o jardim da Toca.

- Harry – disse a matriarca dos Weasleys depois de um longo silêncio, onde ambos ficaram apreciando as estripulias de alguns gnomos que corriam e cavavam buracos – Eu conheci pouco os seus pais. Mas todos diziam que eram pessoas corajosas e leais. Arthur, que os conheceu melhor, diz que poucas vezes viu duas pessoas que se amavam tanto e que amaram tanto um filho como eles. Eu nunca vou poder oferecer a você o amor dos seus pais, mas eu sempre considerei você um filho. E amei você desde que o vi meio perdido na estação de trem aos onze anos de idade. Você era um menino adorável e nem mesmo aqueles seus parentes trouxas horríveis, nem mesmo todo o mal que os bruxos das trevas lhe fizeram, mudou isso. É por isso que eu amo você, Harry. Você é uma pessoa boa, mesmo com toda a maldade que teve que combater e que jogaram sobre você.

- Eu também amo todos vocês, Molly – disse finalmente Harry, segurando as mãos da mãe do seu melhor amigo – Apesar do sofrimento que lhes causei – acrescentou Harry, com o mesmo olhar estranhamente desfocado que tinha nos últimos dias.

- É exatamente sobre isso que eu queria lhe falar – disse a mãe de Rony, segurando as lágrimas com muito custo – Eu perdi dois filhos na guerra. Uma mãe não deveria sobreviver aos filhos, Harry. E eu culpo "você-sabe-quem" e todos aqueles comensais pela morte deles. Não você. Nunca você! – enfatizou a mulher mais velha, agora com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

- Mas, Molly... – tentou dizer Harry.

- Por favor, me escute – interrompeu a senhora – Eu entendo o que você fez por Gina. E tenho certeza que ela também entenderá um dia. E Rony me contou sobre o feitiço que você fez, isolando-se com o Lorde das Trevas para salvar os seus companheiros. Harry, você já havia salvado Gina uma vez e também Arthur quando aquela cobra demoníaca o atacou. Eu sei que você não gosta que se fale nisso, mas a nossa família lhe deve a vida de muitos dos seus membros. Então, por favor, querido, não se culpe pela morte de Carlinhos! Aquela megera o matou. Não você.

Agora Harry também chorava silenciosamente. Foi com um fio de voz que conseguiu dizer:

- Aquele feitiço era para mim! Eu deveria ter morrido, não Carlinhos!

- E como você acha que nós nos sentiríamos se você morresse? – disse a mulher mais velha, praticamente agarrando as vestes de Harry – Como você acha que Rony e Gina se sentiriam? Nós sentiríamos a sua morte da mesma forma que a de Carlinhos. Eu o considero meu filho tanto quanto considerava Carlinhos! Não se culpe pela morte dele. Carlinhos não ia querer isso de você.

Lentamente Harry assentiu. Sentado num banco de madeira gasto, o rapaz abraçou a Sra. Weasley e juntos derramaram as últimas lágrimas que ainda deviam a Carlinhos Weasley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dentro da sala de estar da Toca, Wood continuava a vociferar a sua indignação contra o Ministério da Magia da Grã-Bretanha, sendo apoiado pelos gêmeos Fred e Jorge. De repente um som estridente assustou a todos. Era apenas o telefone celular de Draco Malfoy. Como muitos executivos e empresários bruxos, descobrira que aquela singela invenção trouxa era mais rápida para resolver certos assuntos do que corujas. Pedindo licença, caminhou até a porta que dava para o jardim, avistando a algumas dezenas de metros, Harry abraçado a Sra. Weasley. Provavelmente estavam chorando. Em outra época ele acharia essas demonstrações de sentimentos piegas, mas o contato com aqueles grifinórios certamente o estava estragando. Saindo dos seus devaneios, Draco atendeu no quinto toque o telefonema.

- Tudo certo, querido – disse uma voz com leve sotaque norte-americano – Espero que você cumpra o prometido – sussurrou Jane O'Neil naquela voz sensual que Draco sabia que fazia os homens de todas as idades, trouxas ou bruxos, cair aos seus pés.

- Isso não vai dar certo – replicou Draco – Mas eu vou cumprir a minha palavra.


	25. JUSTIÇA SEJA FEITA

CAPÍTULO 25

Rony tinha razão quando disse que Harry era mais do que seu amigo, mais do que seu irmão. Nunca teve dúvidas a respeito desse fato. Por isso, doía o fato do amigo e de Hermione, que também era mais do que sua irmã, carregarem o peso da proximidade com o "garoto que sobreviveu". Eles não seriam mais felizes se suas vidas não tivessem se cruzado?

Dali a algumas horas, Harry iria para audiência no ministério. Todos os seus amigos fizeram questão de acompanhá-lo. Todos queriam mostrar ao ministério mágico e à sapa velha chamada Dolores Umbridge que estavam ao seu lado. Que não importava o quão desonesta fosse a campanha contra ele, que não importava o quanto estivessem interessados em prejudicar a sua vida, seus amigos estariam onde sempre estiveram: junto dele.

Harry sempre fora contido em seus gestos e em seus sentimentos. E não era só a descrição natural dos ingleses. Havia sido criado num ambiente onde não se toleravam abraços e gentilezas. Principalmente para com ele. Talvez por isso, raramente dava demonstrações físicas de seu afeto pelas pessoas. Talvez por isso Rony, seu "irmão", tenha ficado tão surpreso quando se aproximou e colocou um braço sobre o seu ombro.

Bem mais alto que Harry, o gesto só foi possível porque Rony fitava o vazio da janela do seu quarto na Toca, debruçado sobre o batente. O ruivo andava muito calado nos últimos dias. Mesmo no estado catatônico que Harry vinha se encontrando era possível perceber que algo não ia bem naquela cabeça com cabelos cor de fogo.

- Eu devia ter percebido! – disse Rony baixinho, como se a revelação fosse muito dolorosa - Que droga de amigo que eu sou! Precisou o Malfoy perceber que você não estava bem! O Malfoy! – repetiu, agora muito mais alto.

- Ficar na Inglaterra e recusar propostas vantajosas do exterior não foi o bastante? – perguntou Harry calmamente.

- Não, acho que não foi – respondeu o ruivo sinceramente – Era óbvio que algo estava errado com você. Acho que Hermione tinha razão, sabe? Eu queria mesmo que você estivesse aqui, jogando quadribol comigo.

- E o que há de errado nisso? Sim, Rony, Hermione tinha razão. Quando disse que você era o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter. Você é O Cara. Obrigado.

Rony virou-se e pela primeira vez desde que começaram a conversar encarou o amigo intrigado:

- Obrigado por que?

- Em primeiro lugar por você existir. Depois, por ter me apresentado à única família que tive até hoje. Valeu, cara!

Antes que Rony pudesse responder, ambos ouviram um soluço vindo da porta do quarto. A dona do soluço atravessou a penumbra do aposento e abraçou os dois amigos ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês são tão fofos! – disse Hermione, a voz abafada, pois tinha o rosto escondido no peito de Harry.

- Fofos não! – protestaram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

Atraída pelo barulho, Gina que estava sem sono, caminhou lentamente até o quarto que Rony dividia com Harry na Toca. A ruiva presenciou, do corredor onde estava, o abraço que Hermione dera no irmão e no ex-namorado. O "Trio Maravilha", pensou a ruiva sorrindo. Quanta inveja ela tivera de Hermione e de Rony por partilharem por tanto tempo da amizade e dos segredos de Harry! O seu Harry. Os três agora riam como crianças. Não era justo ela ficar com ciúme do irmão e da melhor amiga por privarem de novo daquela velha intimidade com o rapaz que amava. Não depois das coisas horríveis que dissera a ele. Gina afastou-se daquela cena com um ligeiro aperto no coração, tendo certeza que não merecia participar dela. Muito tempo depois, quando Hermione entrou no quarto que dividiam, ela dormia e sonhava que Harry lhe mandava um beijo, antes de partir para muito longe, deixando-a com os braços estendidos no vazio. Hermione arrumou o travesseiro da amiga e delicadamente enxugou uma lágrima que teimava em atravessar as brumas do seu sonho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saíram do apartamento do Beco Diagonal, pois a imprensa do mundo mágico havia acampado à porta da sorveteria Florean. Como a Toca era, desde a guerra, protegida por mil feitiços, ninguém se aventurou a chegar muito perto da residência dos Weasleys. Um único desavisado que chegou a algumas centenas de metros da casa, fugiu apavorado, com talos de couve saindo pelos ouvidos e nabos brotando do nariz. Isso afastou os jornalistas intrometidos, mas a azaração não havia sido fruto de alguma antiga maldição que rondava a Toca, e sim obra de uma certa ruiva que reconheceu o asqueroso Dan Carter rondando as imediações.

O clima durante o café da manhã era muito melhor do que nos últimos dias. Uma atarefada, mas feliz Molly, auxiliada por Dobby, que viera desde Hogwarts até a residência dos Weasleys para prestar solidariedade a Harry, realizava um feitiço para ampliar a mesa junto a qual uma pequena multidão aguardava os famosos petiscos da matriarca da família. Estavam presentes todos os Weasleys, Angelina, noiva de Jorge, Hermione, todo o recém-formado time do Cannons (à exceção, é claro, de Cole e Lynch) e Draco Malfoy. Quando todos apreciavam os ovos com bacon e demais quitutes, um estalo de aparatação foi ouvido e nada mais nada menos do que o Professor Alvo Dumbledore em pessoa entrou nos jardins da residência, para onde a mesa ampliada havia sido transferida e onde as pessoas tomavam café aproveitando a brisa quente da manhã de verão.

- Bom dia a todos – disse de maneira jovial o ancião. Sem grande cerimônia o velho professor assumiu um lugar próxmo à ponta da mesa, perto de Arthur Weasley e como os demais, se serviu de uma generosa quantidade de ovos com salsichas, brioches e suco de abóbora. Tal como fazia em Hogwarts, Dumbledore esperou que todos terminassem de comer para se manifestar. Harry olhou para o antigo diretor da prestigiada escola com simpatia. Estava agora aposentado e cuidava da instituição que o jovem jogador de quadribol criara após a guerra, responsável pelos órfãos e crianças bruxas sem lar. Lentamente o antigo diretor se levantou e pediu a palavra. Parecia muito bem disposto, mas era inegável que o peso dos anos já se fazia presente sob as vestes elegantes que envergava.

- Muito bem – começou ele – Estou contente de ver que tantas pessoas estão aqui dispostas a oferecer a sua solidariedade ao nosso amigo Harry – disse o professor, fitando o seu antigo discípulo com um entusiasmo encorajador.

- É isso aí, Professor! – disse de maneira animada, Fred Weasley, calando-se em seguida ao receber um olhar reprovador da mãe por interromper o homem mais velho.

- Muito obrigado, meu caro Fred, ou Jorge talvez – disse sorrindo – Gostaria de dizer exatamente o que nos espera hoje e o que podemos fazer.

Rony sorriu. Era a hora da pausa dramática que Dumbledore gostava de fazer, intencionalmente ou não, para prender a atenção de todos.

- Como o jovem Sr. Wood já teve a oportunidade de dizer a todos, creio eu, a convocação de Harry perante a Alta Corte dos Bruxos é uma das maiores atrocidades e um dos maiores arbítrios que tive o desprazer de presenciar nessa minha longa vida.

- Apoiado, Professor! – exclamou o advogado.

- Contudo, – Dumbledore continuou – não sejamos ingênuos. Dolores é uma mulher má e rancorosa. Ela não apoiava a maneira como a Ordem da Fênix conduzia a luta contra Voldemort – vários gemidos foram ouvidos quando o diretor pronunciou o nome – e quer usar o Harry aqui para se vingar de todos nós. Infelizmente ela tem aliados no Ministério. Pessoas que adorariam humilhar o Escolhido, ainda que para isso tenham que rasgar os pergaminhos da lei.

- E o atual ministro, Professor? – perguntou Hermione – O que ele pensa disso?

- Infelizmente, minha cara Hermione – ponderou o homem mais velho – Georgius Blackwell é um homem fraco e sem personalidade, que prefere fazer coisas que agradem ao mundo mágico e não gosta de se comprometer tomando partido. Enfim, um político com tudo que isso tem de negativo. Sua posição é simples, embora mesquinha: Ele deixará para Dolores a função de desmoralizar Harry. Medida que, se for do agrado do mundo bruxo, ele capitalizará em proveito próprio. Do contrário, irá atirar sua fiel servidora aos lobos e agirá como se não tivesse nenhuma responsabilidade nas injustiças cometidas. Por isso é importante demonstrarmos o nosso apoio a Harry. E, por acaso, eu faço parte da Alta Corte que o julgará. Na verdade espero que nem mesmo haja julgamento. Severo é da mesma opinião que eu.

- Severo Snape! – quase gritou Rony, cuspindo parte do seu suco de abóbora.

- Sim, o professor Snape – corrigiu Dumbledore calmamente – Ele também faz parte da Alta Corte.

- Ah não! – gemeu Rony.

- Devo dizer, uma vez que vejo que muitos aqui ainda guardam alguns ressentimentos – disse o professor, lançando um olhar ligeiramente contrariado para o ruivo – que o Professor Snape é tão contra esse processo quanto todos os presentes aqui. O fato dele não simpatizar com Harry não nubla, felizmente, o seu senso de justiça. Se formos a julgamento, o que eu não acredito, o voto de Severo certamente será contra a arbitrariedade cometida por Dolores.

- Só acredito vendo – cochichou Rony para Gina e Hermione que estavam próximas a ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O que mais os aurores, ou qualquer tipo de funcionário do Ministério da Magia detesta, são manifestações públicas de bruxos. Quando muitos bruxos se reúnem, costumam mandar às favas as leis sobre sigilo em relação aos trouxas e depois sobra para os obliviadores e outros abnegados servidores do mundo mágico a tarefa de acertar as coisas, o que significa apagar as memórias dos trouxas, o que normalmente dá muito trabalho.

E o trabalho de hoje não seria fácil. Alguns amaldiçoavam silenciosamente Dolores Umbridge, aquela maldita batráquia, por tentar levar Harry Potter a julgamento, o que a maioria dos funcionários sabia, era uma vingança mesquinha ainda relacionada com o período da guerra contra Voldemort. A maioria dos funcionários tinha certa simpatia por Harry, sobretudo aqueles originários de famílias trouxas. Por isso não se empenhavam muito em coibir as manifestações contra o ministério que tomavam alguns quarteirões e nem se importaram em permitir os cartazes mágicos que xingavam o governo bruxo em geral e ofendiam Umbridge em particular.

Fred e Jorge chegaram mais cedo para organizar os seus amigos e clientes das Gemialidades Weasleys espalhados pela pacata rua de Londres, agora apinhada também de trouxas, que provavelmente imaginavam que alguém estava gravando algum comercial muito criativo ou fazendo as externas de um filme muito maluco.

Harry e seus amigos mais chegados aparataram a poucos quarteirões do ministério e foram andando até o prédio. Malfoy teve a idéia (apreciada por Dumbledore) de criar um efeito dramático, com o Escolhido chegando perante o governo caminhando calmamente e cheio de amigos ao seu lado.

A caminhada, contudo, havia sido tudo, menos calma. Os filhos de Toni e a esposa juntaram-se a Harry e ao já numeroso grupo de acompanhantes. M'Bea, Andy, o batedor brasileiro, e os irmãos Nebseys, antigos batedores dos Trasgos Diagonais, faziam uma respeitável parede de músculos que afastava jornalistas agressivos e indesejáveis e abria caminho entre a multidão. À porta do Ministério, Harry foi beijado por Miriam, pela sua mãe Helga e pela Sra. Weasley. Recebeu abraços e tapinhas nas costas de vários amigos, inclusive um de Hagrid que acabara de chegar, que o atirou a alguns metros de distância. Apenas Harry e o advogado seriam permitidos na sala de audiência. Estranhamente ele se sentia bem naquele dia. Tivera o sono agitado de sempre, mas conseguiu dormir algumas horas. Vestindo um terno escuro trouxa muito elegante, despediu-se finalmente de Gina, Rony e Hermione e entrou na cabine telefônica que o conduziria às entranhas da burocracia do mundo mágico. O mesmo que ele havia salvado e agora pretendia destruí-lo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alvo Dumbledore levantou-se de maneira altiva e pediu a palavra:

- Não só quero reforçar as palavras iniciais ditas pelo Sr. Wood, como protestar pelo absurdo de submeter um jovem que já se sacrificou tanto a uma injustiça sem precedentes no mundo mágico. Quero que fique registrado que não aprovo, como membro da Alta Corte Dos Bruxos, esse arremedo de justiça que querem impingir a Harry Potter. Creio que seria no mínimo mais decente se esquecêssemos tudo isso e fôssemos para casa tomar um chá.

- Posso oferecer um chá a você, Alvo, se você precisar tanto – disse Dolores Umbridge, tentando ser sarcástica.

- Receio que não aceitaria nada vindo de você, minha cara Dolores. Você tem o dom estranho de envenenar tudo o que toca – respondeu educadamente o professor, arrancando risadas de muitos membros da Alta Corte e dos jornalistas que acompanhavam a audiência. Até o ministro Georgius Blackwell parecia segurar o riso com alguma dificuldade.

- Hem, hem – pigarreou a assistente do ministério tentando chamar a atenção do público – Então podemos começar... O que foi agora? – perguntou contrariada ao ver que Alvo Dumbledore continuava em pé, sinal de que não havia terminado sua intervenção.

- Minha cara Dolores... Você sabe que como membro mais velho dessa corte tenho direito a falar sempre que achar que devo acrescentar algo a essa farsa, digo, audiência. E tenho o direito de permitir que mais alguém se manifeste. E meu caro amigo Severo Snape quer dizer algumas coisas.

- Vamos ouvi-lo então – disse a mulher, aparentando um súbito e estranho contentamento. Não era segredo para ninguém que o antigo professor de poções de Hogwarts não nutria simpatia alguma pelo Escolhido. Rony, que havia se infiltrado na área reservada à imprensa com sua irmã, Toledo e Fred, gemeu alto ("Ah, não, ele não!"). Todo vestido de negro como sempre e parecendo mais velho e mais cansado, Severo Snape levantou-se de maneira imponente e falou calmamente, a voz amplificada por um feitiço:

- O senhor Potter cometeu uma indiscrição, mas não um crime ao se deixar viciar em uma substância que é controlada rigorosamente. Isso prova que ele é um fraco e talvez um fracassado digno de pena, mas não faz dele um criminoso.

- Seu grande filho da puta seboso! – berrou Fred Weasley – Fracassado é você, seu morcego anêmico!

O tumulto se instaurou no recinto. Umbridge exigia aos berros que a área da imprensa fosse esvaziada. Os jornalistas berravam de volta em nome da liberdade de informação. Fred lançou um pozinho no ar e logo jornalistas e funcionários públicos estavam gargalhando e se coçando, aumentando a balbúrdia. De alguma maneira Rony havia saltado os metros e a cerca que separavam a área da imprensa da área onde os membros da Alta Corte se reuniam e apontava a sua varinha para Snape que reagiu rapidamente lançando um feitiço na direção do ruivo. Harry, com seus rápidos reflexos de quadribol, atirou-se sobre o amigo e com um gesto de sua mão direita rebateu o feitiço lançando Snape no colo de uma idosa colega que gemeu de dor, reclamando da artrite.

Quase meia hora transcorreu até que a ordem fosse restaurada. Fred e Rony haviam fugido no meio da confusão. Toledo acertara um bom chute na canela de um auror que tentava prendê-la sem motivo e Gina, depois de empurrar, bater e azarar vários funcionários que tentavam expulsá-la da área de imprensa, acomodou-se alguns lugares mais à direita, incógnita com seus cabelos agora loiros e curtos, fruto de um feitiço de camuflagem que aprendera durante a guerra.

- Vocês viram os desordeiros dos amigos do Potter em ação! – berrava uma colérica Umbridge, enquanto alguns funcionários ainda se coçavam e abafavam risadinhas constrangedoras, efeito do "Pó Animado", mais um produto das famosas "Gemialidades Weasleys" – Esse tribunal deveria condenar esse viciado criador de casos a uma temporada em Azkaban! – gritou a mulher, muito vermelha.

- Isso é um abuso de autoridade imperdoável! – protestou veementemente Olívio Wood, arrancando aplausos da área de imprensa, agora totalmente ocupada por adeptos do Escolhido.

Segundos antes, Harry observara que um bilhete enviado por Draco Malfoy, que também ocupara um lugar no meio dos jornalistas, havia chegado às mãos do seu advogado. Olívio, pouco antes de protestar contra Umbridge, havia lido o bilhete e um discreto sorriso havia se formado em seu rosto. Observara também Malfoy fazer um sinal positivo a Severo Snape que havia retomado o seu lugar entre os membros da Alta Corte. Como se esperasse por alguma deixa, o Professor Dumbledore levantou-se novamente e pediu a palavra, agora de maneira mais enérgica, uma vez que Umbridge parecia incontrolável nos seus resmungos e imprecações contra Harry Potter.

Como sua auxiliar não se mostrava disposta a permitir que o mais velho membro da Alta Corte se pronunciasse, o que era seu direito legítimo, o ministro Blackwell em pessoa resolveu se manifestar: Calou Umbridge com um feitiço silenciador e permitiu que Alvo Dumbledore falasse mais uma vez.

- Obrigado, Sr. Ministro – disse o professor de maneira polida – Finalmente alguém a fim de fazer valer a lei – disse baixinho com ligeiro ar de contrariedade, mas claro para que todos ouvissem, e depois, num tom de voz mais alto: - Quero saber se existe uma testemunha do suposto delito cometido por Harry Potter.

- Ora essa, é claro que existe! – disse Umbridge, livrando-se finalmente do feitiço silenciador.

- Então penso que deveríamos ouvi-la – ponderou o velho professor. Se o Sr. Wood não se importar, é claro.

- Não me importo, professor – declarou o advogado – Mas – disse de repente, como se guardasse um trunfo para aquele momento – A Lei Internacional que rege os procedimentos legais entre os seres do mundo mágico é muito clara, no Artigo 4, Convenção da Transilvânia...

- Sei, de 1.921 – interrompeu Umbridge entediada – Por favor, Sr. Wood, vá direto ao assunto.

- Uma vez ouvida a testemunha de um delito, inocenta-se o acusado se a mesma não mantiver as acusações – recitou Wood, parecendo muito satisfeito.

- Mas seu cliente pode ficar encrencado se ela mantiver – respondeu a velha bruxa igualmente satisfeita - O senhor e seu cliente querem correr o risco?

- Nada nos daria mais prazer – afirmou o advogado, parecendo muito feliz, um sorriso imenso iluminando o rosto largo.

Harry sorriu. Ele não tinha nada a temer se a suposta testemunha falasse a verdade. Nunca havia visto mais gordo o sujeito que havia sido preso. Desde que vira o rosto do homenzinho no jornal, dissera isso para o seu advogado e seus amigos. Havia comprado ilegalmente a poção, mas num estabelecimento legalmente registrado na Travessa do Tranco. Duvidava que um malandro de rua, como a suposta testemunha de acusação que Dolores Umbridge mandara buscar no quinto subsolo do ministério, tivesse colocado as mãos algum dia em algo tão sofisticado como a fortíssima poção para dormir sem sonhos.

Minutos depois, parecendo muito assustado, um homenzinho magro e bastante baixo entrou escoltado por dois aurores corpulentos na sala de audiências. Um banco de testemunha foi improvisado e o sujeito se acomodou da melhor maneira, as pernas balançando bem longe do solo.

- O senhor poderia dizer seu nome e ocupação? – perguntou Umbridge à testemunha.

- Archibald Kowalski. Quanto à ocupação... Sabe como é, uma coisa aqui, outra ali – disse o homem, hesitante, amarfalhando mais ainda a ponta do paletó puído.

- Qual o motivo da sua prisão?- perguntou de novo a bruxa.

- Bem, eu procurava algumas substâncias para vender em Leeds, sabe? Sou de lá, embora o meu pai fosse um bruxo polonês e minha mãe uma trouxa daquela cidade...

- Hem, hem – pigarreou a bruxa, interrompendo as divagações da testemunha - Entre as substâncias que o senhor procurava estava a poção ND-32, também conhecida como Poção para Dormir Sem Sonhar? – perguntou a auxiliar do ministério de maneira teatral. Aquele era para ser o seu golpe de misericórdia no Escolhido.

- Ah, não senhora – respondeu o homenzinho de maneira surpreendente – Precisa de muito dinheiro pra conseguir isso. Eu procurava um pouco de uísque de fogo falsificado e talvez uma cerveja amanteigada que o pessoal fabrica lá no Tranco.

Murmúrios excitados foram ouvidos na área de imprensa. Dois ou três membros da Alta Corte que cochilavam se aprumaram imediatamente. Dolores Umbridge parecia confusa e insegura agora.

- Mas... O senhor declarou que vendeu a poção ND ao acusado! – disse a bruxa, transtornada.

- Ah, não senhora, eu nunca disse isso – defendeu-se o malandro – Eu disse que achava que vi Harry Potter na Travessa do Tranco e ouvi dizer que ele comprava umas coisas proibidas. Mas eu nunca presenciei. Eu disse pra aquele moço do ministério quando ele me prendeu comprando cerveja falsificada. Mas ele ficou falando umas coisas e confundiu minha cabeça.

- Exijo a anulação dessa audiência e meu cliente vai processar o Ministério! Ah, vai sim! – disse um triunfante Wood, sua voz se destacando na balbúrdia que se seguiu. Umbridge parecia chocada demais para dizer qualquer coisa. A essa altura a segurança já tinha desaparecido e vários jogadores de quadribol da Liga Inglesa, além dos amigos dos Cannons e torcedores vestidos de laranja, haviam se infiltrado no recinto e lançavam impropérios aos representantes ministeriais. Os aurores visivelmente não se esforçavam muito para restaurar a ordem.

Finalmente, tendo a voz bastante amplificada, o ministro Georgius Blackwell declarou encerrada a audiência e inocentou Harry de todas as acusações. A sala explodiu de contentamento como se comemorasse uma grande vitória no quadribol. Demorou um pouco até que todos percebessem que O Escolhido estava em pé, pedindo a palavra.

- Sr. Ministro! – gritou Harry Potter – Eu acho que tenho o direito de me pronunciar.

- Ele tem o direito! – assentiu em voz alta Alvo Dumbledore.

- Muito bem, Sr. Potter – concordou desconfiado o ministro da magia. Dolores Umbridge parecia que iria desfalecer. O rosto estava contraído como se sentisse muita dor ou um cheiro bastante desagradável.

- Gostaria de fazer uma pergunta ao meu advogado, senhor – disse Harry respeitosamente.

- Faça logo e vamos acabar com isso – respondeu a mais alta autoridade do mundo mágico, com visível mau humor.

- Depois da declaração de inocência ouvida aqui, eles não podem mais me acusar desse crime não é mesmo, Olívio?

- Claro que não – disse o advogado surpreso – Nem se você se declarar culpado no Profeta Diário!

- Muito bem. Então eu aproveito a presença de todos e me declaro culpado. Culpado de ter ingerido uma única substância ilegal durante quase dois anos – e virando-se na direção de Dolores Umbridge, mostrou uma fina cicatriz na mão direita, fruto de um castigo que aquela mulher horrorosa havia lhe impingido no passado – Eu não costumo contar mentiras, sabe? Não costumava quando vocês não acreditavam que Voldemort tinha voltado e não vou começar agora.

Um silêncio sepulcral caiu no recinto enquanto Harry olhava fixamente para a antiga Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts. Há alguns anos gostaria de ter dito algumas verdades para aquela figura desprezível e essa era uma boa oportunidade. Estava realmente feliz que houvesse tantas pessoas presentes para ouvir essas verdades.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_1- CASO VOCÊS NÃO TENHAM NOTADO, A CICATRIZ QUE HARRY MOSTROU PARA A SAPA VELHA, É UMA REFERÊNCIA AO LIVRO 5 (HPEAOF), QUANDO A MONSTRA ESTAVA EM HOGWARTS ENCHENDO A PACIÊNCIA DE TODOS._

_2- NÃO PERCAM O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. HARRY VAI DIZER POUCAS E BOAS, MAS NÃO SÓ ISSO._

_3- PARA AQUELES QUE SENTIRAM FALTA DE "BABY" JANE, A MAIS NOVA FÃ DE HARRY, NÃO PERCAM O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. A MOÇA VOLTA COM TUDO!_


	26. JUSTIÇA SENDO FEITA

CAPÍTULO 26 Q

- Você nunca viu uma pessoa agonizando sob o peso de um cruciatus, não é mesmo? – perguntou Harry Potter encarando desafiadoramente Dolores Umbridge – Eu tenho certeza que não sabe o que é ver uma pessoa sucumbir vítima de um Avada Kedavra. A pessoa cai morta como se nada tivesse acontecido com ela. Ela simplesmente morre – disse o jovem bruxo com crueldade, sua voz ecoando dura e grave no salão da audiência ministerial, onde há segundos atrás havia sido absolvido das acusações de consumo de "substâncias ilegais" – Seus amigos querem acordá-la, mas a pessoa está morta, sem um ferimento, como se morrer fosse a única coisa que ela tivesse que fazer naquele dia. Como se aquele fosse o dia em que ela levantasse simplesmente para morrer!

Um silêncio pesava no recinto naquele momento. A algazarra de um jogo de quadribol havia sido interrompida. As pessoas escutavam espantadas. O Eleito, o "garoto que sobreviveu" falava de morte e todos o ouviam com uma atenção e um espanto quase religioso. Muitas pessoas tinham lágrimas nos olhos, lembrando-se de parentes e amigos mortos de maneira cruel pelos partidários de Voldemort.

Como Umbridge se recusava a responder as perguntas e apenas olhava com desdém aquele rapaz que ela julgava um criador de casos, Harry prosseguiu:

- Voldemort me brindava com imagens das pessoas sendo mortas e torturadas. Eu tinha que praticar oclumência todas as noites, mas às vezes isso não era suficiente. Ele fazia isso para demonstrar que todo o esforço que empregávamos era em vão. Que ele iria vencer, que ele poderia dobrar o mundo bruxo e idiotas como você. Sim, idiotas! – quase berrou Harry nesse momento, interrompendo a bruxa, que parecia que finalmente iria se manifestar – As pessoas morriam enquanto vocês propunham uma trégua com os Comensais da Morte. TRÉGUA! – berrou de novo o jovem e um vento frio fez as pessoas estremecerem – AS PESSOAS MORRIAM E VOCÊS PROPUNHAM UMA TRÉGUA! E ENTREGARIAM A MIM, AOS WEASLEYS E OUTRAS PESSOAS DE MÃO BEIJADA PARA AQUELES BANDIDOS! E VOCÊ NEGOCIAVA ESSA TRÉGUA, SUA SAPA VELHA!

Murmúrios raivosos foram ouvidos em todo o recinto. Sempre houve boatos sobre o ministério negociar com "Você-sabe-quem" durante a guerra. Havia aqueles que defenderam claramente a negociação e depois foram descobertos como adeptos secretos do Lorde das Trevas. A maioria dos bruxos preferiu deixar tudo para trás ao fim do conflito. E agora estava ali o herói do mundo mágico acusando Dolores Umbridge com todas as letras. E esta parecia chocada demais até para se defender.

- Acho que já basta, Sr. Potter! – disse com energia o ministro Georgius Blackwell.

- Não, não basta, Senhor Ministro! – respondeu Harry com energia. Via-se claramente que a raiva acumulada pelo jovem vinha à tona naquele momento. Seu rosto estava banhado de lágrimas e seus braços estavam estendidos junto ao corpo com os punhos cerrados como se fosse socar alguém – Eu vou dizer aqui hoje o que deveria ter dito anos atrás.

- Ele tem o direito, Senhor Ministro – disse calmamente o Professor Dumbledore - Nem mesmo o senhor tem o direito de interrompê-lo.

- Obrigado, Professor – disse Harry sinceramente agradecido, sua voz ameaçando fraquejar. Sua garganta estava seca, sentia uma leve vertigem, mas mesmo assim sabia que tinha que ir até o fim com aquilo que havia começado – Não eram só as mortes, sabe? Havia também o remorso de achar que a gente poderia ter feito mais alguma coisa para salvar as pessoas. Eu às vezes me sentia mal de estar vivo enquanto tanta gente morria. Eu me senti muito mal quando Carlinhos Weasley morreu para me salvar.

Harry parou por um momento o que dizia. Precisava respirar fundo. A poucos metros dele, já sem nenhum disfarce, Gina Weasley soluçava baixinho. No lugar destinado à imprensa, novamente invadido pelos gêmeos Weasleys e por Rony, muitos jornalistas e alguns torcedores dos Cannons também choravam. Jorge tinha os olhos vermelhos, que ele diria depois ser um efeito retardado e colateral do "Pó Animado". Quando o Escolhido recomeçou a falar, a sua voz tinha retornado o tom grave e firme de antes:

- Não quero ser tratado como vítima pelas pessoas. Vítimas são aqueles que morreram sem poder se defender. Mas eu suponho que merecia ser tratado como manda a lei e não como se fosse um delinqüente ou um bruxo das trevas. Você, Umbridge, negociava com Comensais da Morte, mas não tem nenhuma consideração por aqueles que lutaram contra eles. Você, eu lembro bem, mandou dementadores atrás de mim quando eu tinha quinze anos de idade. Também tenho pesadelos com isso até hoje, sabe? Eu sei que fui idiota em me viciar nessa porcaria de poção. Sabe por quê? Porque eu não suportava as pessoas me acusando nos meus pesadelos. Eu não suportava ver todas as mortes de novo. Eu deveria ter procurado os meus amigos, mas eu tinha vergonha deles. Não queria... – a voz de Harry falhou novamente nesse momento – Não queria continuar sendo um peso para as pessoas, você consegue entender? Não, acho que não. VOCÊ É SÓ UMA MULHERZINHA SÓRDIDA ATRÁS DE SUA VINGANÇA RIDÍCULA!

Mais uma vez Umbridge não respondeu e o silêncio continuava se impondo como um manto frio naquela tarde de verão. Soluços ainda podiam ser ouvidos. O discurso de Harry realmente tocara os presentes. Como o rapaz era muito reticente em dar declarações públicas, era a primeira vez que as pessoas o viam se manifestar sobre a guerra.

- Mas você não está só – prosseguiu Harry mais calmo, apontando Umbridge com desprezo – Você vai gostar de saber que Hermione Granger é perseguida no St. Mungus onde trabalha por ser minha amiga e ser nascida trouxa. Não é um mundo maravilhoso esse? Nós arriscamos a vida para combater essas idéias discriminatórias e aqueles que as defendem ainda estão instalados em salas confortáveis, praticando discretamente uma política que daria orgulho ao Lorde das Trevas. Só tenho mais uma coisa a dizer: eu continuarei ajudando os meus amigos, mas não darei mais um centavo do meu dinheiro para o governo bruxo. Não acredito num governo que tenha nos seus quadros pessoas mesquinhas e autoritárias como você ou aquele almofadinha ridículo do Tristan Garfield. Acho que é só o que tenho para dizer – e virando-se para o ministro da magia, fez uma mesura exagerada, que demonstrava o seu desprezo pela mais alta autoridade do mundo mágico. Quando virou em direção à saída explodiram os aplausos, inclusive de muitos membros da Alta Corte, entre eles Alvo Dumbledore. E veio aquela vertigem insuportável que o vinha incomodando nos últimos dias.

Harry teria caído se seu amigo Rony não estivesse a poucos passos dele e não o tivesse envolvido com seus braços fortes e compridos de goleiro. Jorge e Gina o ampararam pelo outro lado.

- Ah, não – dissera Jorge, os olhos ainda vermelhos – Você não vai dar pra essa gente do ministério o gosto de sair daqui desacordado. E deu ao amigo um gole de uma pequena garrafa que o animou na hora. Harry só desmaiaria meia hora mais tarde, quando aparatou na Toca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ele inegavelmente tem estilo – dizia Draco – Você viu as pessoas chorando? – Se ele puder jogar domingo então...

- Você só pensa nessa droga do quadribol? – perguntou Rony irritado.

- Weasley, eu já disse uma vez pra vocês que não sou o cara legal e bonzinho – respondeu Draco Malfoy com a sua voz arrastada – O Potter cumpre muito bem essa função.

- Hum, mas eu vi alguém derramando lágrimas quando Harry terminou o discurso – disse Hermione de maneira falsamente casual.

- Deve ter sido o pó que Jorge Weasley jogou – respondeu o loiro ligeiramente embaraçado.

- Jorge deu a mesma desculpa – falou Gina, achando graça do fingimento de Draco e do seu irmão – Nunca soube que aquele pó produzisse lágrimas e olhos vermelhos.

- Mas não é isso que está me preocupando agora – disse o loiro, visivelmente mudando de assunto.

- Harry não vai jogar – repetiu Rony de maneira obstinada.

- E se ele desmaiar montado numa vassoura a quinze metros do chão? – perguntou Gina. Houve manifestações de apoio à ruiva. Aparentemente Toni, Toledo e talvez Helga concordavam com a jovem.

- Posso falar? – perguntou Malfoy, ligeiramente irritado – Os donos dos Cannons são, para usar a expressão "amena" da Srta. Weasley, um bando de velhos caquéticos. Eles estão preocupados com a publicidade em torno do Potter. Apesar dele ter se saído muito bem no julgamento, melhor até do que eu esperava, o fato dele assumir que era dependente preocupou os caras. A presença do amigo de vocês no jogo de domingo vai acalmá-los. Isso vai fazer com que os contratos sejam mantidos e vai dar tempo para o Potter se recuperar.

- E se ele não jogar? – perguntou Toni M'Bea, mas já imaginando pela sua experiência o que viria.

- Eu não posso dizer ao certo, mas posso supor – respondeu Draco – Eles podem desistir do time e negociar os contratos dos jogadores com quem bem entenderem. Vocês poderiam brigar e espernear na justiça, mas só conseguiriam dor de cabeça e carreiras arruinadas.

- Por que deveríamos acreditar em você? – perguntou Gina, cheia de desconfianças e expondo aquela velha hostilidade entre grifinórios e sonserinos.

- Vai por mim, Gina – contemporizou Toni – O Sr. Malfoy expôs de maneira bem real a mentalidade dos donos de times.

- Você não está do lado dele, não é? – perguntou Gina magoada.

- Eu estou e sempre vou estar do lado de Harry – respondeu o africano, elevando o tom da sua voz potente a ponto de parecer que um pequeno abalo sísmico estremecia momentaneamente as paredes irregulares da Toca, o que deixava bem claro o tamanho da sua lealdade – Apenas estou constatando a realidade da situação. Para min. está claro: Harry não pode jogar e está tudo acabado.

- Não, não está! – disse de maneira decidida Harry, que acabava de entrar na cozinha da Toca. Ele havia acordado há alguns minutos e usava um truque que o Professor Dumbledore havia lhe ensinado durante a guerra. Projetava a sua mente num lugar determinado e podia ouvir as conversas como se estivesse no ambiente. Era um truque que pouquíssimos bruxos sabiam executar e só funcionava a pequenas distâncias. Era também terrivelmente indiscreto, mas estava cansado das pessoas decidirem as coisas por ele.

Os amigos de sempre estavam na cozinha. Hermione, o time dos Cannons, Malfoy, os gêmeos e Helga. O senhor e a senhora Weasley haviam se retirado para deixar os atletas e os jovens a vontade para conversar.

- Deixa de ser besta, Harry! – disse Rony de maneira áspera – É visível que você não está legal. Quem liga pra um bando de velhos idiotas que só pensam em dinheiro?

- Eu não ligaria se fosse só a minha carreira e o meu dinheiro que estivessem em jogo – respondeu Harry tranqüilamente – Você já esqueceu daquela conversa sobre família? Eu não vou deixar ninguém prejudicar vocês.

- Mesmo que tenha que cair da vassoura? – bufou Gina

- Harry, eu acho que você deveria ouvir os Weasleys – ponderou Toni.

Hermione, sentada num canto e muito quieta observava o dilema de Harry e dos amigos. Todos ali estavam sendo absurdamente nobres. A carreira de todos estava em jogo, mas eles se preocupavam com Harry. Harry, por sua vez, não queria prejudicar os amigos. Aquele era um impasse terrível. Malfoy assistia tudo em pé e de braços cruzados. Embora odiasse admitir, ele também se preocupava com aquele maldito grifinório com complexo de salvador do mundo.

- Também acho que dessa vez você deveria ouvir o Rony – disse estranhamente sério Fred Weasley.

- Mas eu não acho – falou surpreendentemente Hermione, levantando-se e caminhando na direção de Harry – Você quer mesmo jogar? – perguntou a medibruxa.

- Claro! – respondeu o amigo bastante decidido.

- Bem, então vamos providenciar isso – disse a jovem com igual entusiasmo – E não me olhe assim, Gina. Eu não vou deixar o Harry se espatifar no chão na hora do jogo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eram quase dez horas da noite quando Tess, secretária, amiga e confidente de Jane O'Neal anunciou que Draco Malfoy estava na portaria do prédio luxuoso no qual a jovem jogadora dos Duendes morava. Um elevador panorâmico conduziu-o diretamente aos seus aposentos. Draco, que não era de se impressionar á toa, ficou realmente impressionado com o requinte da decoração da sala de estar da moça. Nada daquelas coisa pavorosas de mau gosto que faziam parte do novorriquismo do mundo bruxo nos dias atuais. A imensa sala de estar, forrada com carpetes de cor clara, mas muito macios para os pés faziam um conjunto harmonioso com as cores sóbrias igualmente claras do ambiente. Este era discretamente iluminado por belíssimos castiçais, onde velas mágicas davam a medida certa para se apreciar as belas obras de arte trouxa que ornavam as paredes.

O'Neal sentou-se numa poltrona muito confortável e com um gesto quase displicente apontou a poltrona gêmea para Draco. Esse lembrou imediatamente porque os homens eram loucos por ela. O rosto parecia ter sido moldado em algum material muito raro, de onde o artista retirou aquela cor escura de alguém que parecia ter tomado sol em algum praia paradisíaca a vida toda. Os cabelos estranhamente claros contrastavam com a pele escura e tinha os olhos tão verdes quanto os de Harry Potter. Resumindo: ela era linda, de uma beleza surpreendente e decididamente exótica, como as revistas de futilidade não se cansavam de repetir. E, Draco sabia, era obcecada por Harry Potter.

- Obrigado pela dica – disse Malfoy, tentando não demonstrar o quanto a garota o impressionava. A saia jeans que usava não escondia muito suas pernas e ela não parecia preocupada ou constrangida em se mostrar, digamos, "reveladora" ao ex-sonserino.

- Tenho um monte de primos que trabalham no Ministério aqui na Inglaterra e um deles já conhecia aquele homenzinho de outras prisões – explicou a garota no seu sotaque um tanto americanizado – Eles sabiam que aquela vaca da Umbridge estava aprontando pra cima do seu jogador.

Com outro gesto displicente, agora com a varinha na mão direita, fez uma garrafa de vinho flutuar no ar desde a mesa da sala até as sua mãos, conjurando duas taças. Depois de tomar um gole da excelente bebida que lhe foi oferecida, Draco ponderou:

- Então era uma armação. O cara seria pressionado para dar um depoimento ferrando Harry Potter... Como você o fez mudar de idéia?

- Ora, meu primo Arnold lhe deu meu autógrafo – disse tranqüilamente. Mas ele demorou um pouco para ceder. Suponho que por isso seu amigo Severo teve que providenciar alguma distração.

- Sim, ele é um grande amigo. Mas... Você fez um malandro mudar o depoimento por um autógrafo? – perguntou Draco abismado.

- Todos sabem que eu não dou autógrafos – explicou pacientemente a jogadora da seleção da Irlanda – Portanto deve valer um bom dinheiro. O sujeito disse que conseguiria cinqüenta galeões por cada um. Por isso ele exigiu dois, o ganancioso. Mais do que uma partida de cerveja amanteigada falsa e sem violar a lei.

- Fantástico! – exclamou o loiro

- E você providenciou a diversão para o meu amigo Jerry? – perguntou cheia de astúcia.

- A essa altura nosso bravo artilheiro está numa praia paradisíaca do Caribe muito bem acompanhado e fazendo coisas indecentes – respondeu Draco de maneira maliciosa.

Jerry White era um dos últimos representantes da fase pré-guerra do quadribol da Inglaterra. Já tinha por volta de trinta e sete anos e há pelo menos quinze jogava pela seleção do país. Acompanhara os bons e maus momentos do quadribol inglês e era quase tão popular quanto Harry e Jane. Seria presença obrigatória no jogo Potter/Weasleys se não tivesse recebido de presente uma passagem para uma ilha paradisíaca do Caribe na ótima companhia de uma jovem e "apaixonada" fã, devidamente instruída e paga por Draco Malfoy. White era um grande sujeito e um ótimo jogador, mas desde o seu recente divórcio vinha se sentindo um tanto carente, coisa que o cioso presidente dos Cannons resolveu num instante com a ajuda de uma propriedade de sua família e alguma diversão que galeões podiam comprar com facilidade.

- Que chato – disse Jane com uma falsa tristeza – Quer dizer que vai faltar um artilheiro no time dos gêmeos...

- E é claro que eu disse a eles que convenceria você a participar do jogo.

Havia ficado acertado que os Cannons jogariam no time de Harry e Rony e os gêmeos montariam um time com os melhores jogadores da Liga. Agora com a presença de Baby Jane O'Neal.

- Só acho que seu plano não vai dar certo, Jane – disse não pela primeira vez o loiro.

A jovem não respondeu. Apenas sorveu de maneira sonhadora o vinho que restava na sua taça. Ela adorava desafios e Harry Potter valeria o esforço.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, O JOGO POTTER/WEASLEYS!!!! COM HARRY, RONY, KRUM, GINA, BABY JANE E GRANDE ELENCO!!!


	27. O GRANDE JOGO

CAPÍTULO 27

Rony assobiou, surpreso com o tamanho da propriedade. O time dos Cannons havia sido acomodado na imponente Mansão Malfoy, situada numa comunidade rural a cerca de duas horas de Londres. Não se podia aparatar nas imediações, então táxis trouxas trouxeram os jogadores, que agora davam uma volta de reconhecimento em torno do campo. Usando magia e trabalho manual, seres humanos e elfos haviam transformado o lugar num campo de quadribol. Ficou decidido que o time o usaria como campo de treino enquanto o antigo campo dos Trasgos era reformado.

Os jornais ainda estampavam manchetes a respeito do julgamento de Harry Potter. A maior parte da comunidade mágica havia ficado comovida com o desabafo do rapaz e com as pesadas acusações feitas a Dolores Umbridge. O ministro Blackwell, numa reação que já havia sido antecipada por Alvo Dumbledore, fritou a sua assessora especial, responsabilizando-a pelas ações contra o Eleito. A "sapa velha" havia sido rebaixada e enfrentaria um processo por acusações falsas e tentativa ilegal de pressionar testemunhas. Como era funcionária concursada, não seria demitida, mas estava sendo pressionada a se demitir ou se aposentar.

A situação do ministro não era muito melhor. Ele tentava se esquivar das acusações de dar cobertura às ações ilegais de sua subordinada e muitos questionavam o seu papel durante a guerra, quando era também auxiliar direto do ministro Gatewood. Boa parte da comunidade mágica estava exigindo sua renúncia. Mesmo o "Profeta Diário", tradicional defensor do ministério, independentemente do ministro em exercício, escrevera editoriais sóbrios, colocando em cheque a justiça praticada pelo governo bruxo. Estranhamente ignoravam a confissão de Harry Potter a respeito de sua dependência, dizendo que o rapaz já havia sofrido muito e deveria ser deixado em paz.

As revistas e os jornais sensacionalistas do mundo mágico, entretanto, estavam em polvorosa. Histórias escabrosas e piegas não paravam de circular, atestando desde uma enfermidade terminal de Harry até terríveis desilusões amorosas sofridas pelo garoto. Gina Weasley e Hermione Granger receberam berradores e cartas ofensivas, acusadas de ter despedaçado o coração do amigo.

Cansado de tudo aquilo, Draco resolveu isolar Harry e o time dos Cannons. Zabini havia ficado em Londres respondendo às perguntas insuportáveis dos jornalistas, enquanto o time treinaria absolutamente sossegado nos arredores da Mansão Malfoy. Embora o jogo de domingo (O "GRANDE JOGO POTTER/WEASLEYS") fosse um amistoso, seria uma ótima oportunidade para promover os Cannons e ele sabia que os gêmeos Weasleys estavam levando a partida a sério, tanto que haviam alugado o campo de Hogwarts para os seus próprios treinos. As Gemialidades Weasleys eram patrocinadoras do evento, cuja renda seria destinada à caridade e no time dos irmãos de Rony e Gina jogariam, além dos donos das "Gemialidades", Rogério Davies, Cho Chang, Jane O'Neal (que fez o "sacrifício" de substituir Jerry White, escalado a princípio), Angelina Johnson e a veterana goleira Imelda Price, titular da seleção inglesa nos últimos doze anos. A TV Bruxa ("O espetáculo da magia adentrando o seu lar") transmitiria a partida para todo o Reino Unido, Estados Unidos e Japão. Os patrocinadores estavam dispostos a pagar fortunas pelo privilégio de anunciar seus produtos durante o jogo. E todos os vinte mil ingressos do pequeno estádio construído às pressas com vários tipos de magia estavam esgotados há meses. Um bom lugar era vendido por cambistas até por duzentos galeões.

Jogadores extremamente materialistas como Chang e Davies, que normalmente fugiam de ações filantrópicas, estariam presentes, pois embora tivessem doado o seu cachê de participação, assim como os demais, seriam muito bem remunerados pelos seus patrocinadores pessoais para comparecer ao evento.

A grande pergunta: "Potter vai jogar?" Draco deixara o suspense no ar. Apolo Cole estava eufórico, com a possibilidade de substituir "Mergulho" Potter, que no ano passado havia jogado como artilheiro. O treinador Lynch havia chamado Draco em particular para uma conversa:

- Não quero arriscar colocar um jogador sem experiência na posição de artilheiro – disse o irlandês, cheio de importância.

- Eu gostaria de lembrar que isso é um amistoso – respondeu Draco friamente. Não tinha muita paciência com o cabotinismo do treinador.

- Sim, mas acho que Cole seria...

- Escute aqui, Lynch – disse Draco, alterando ligeiramente a voz – Você, que tem tanto orgulho de dizer que tem a confiança dos donos desse time, por que não tenta convencê-los a deixar Potter fora da partida? Eu adoraria ver a cara daqueles velhotes.

- Eu só pensei...

- Pois pare de pensar! Se o Eleito, ou seja, lá o nome que o chamam nessa semana quiser jogar de goleiro ele vai jogar. Fui claro ou você quer que eu desenhe?

Muito contrariado, o irlandês fez um pequeno gesto de concordância e se afastou. Draco ficou por um momento olhando o vazio até perceber que M'Bea estava ao seu lado.

- Gostei do tratamento que deu naquele metido, Draco – disse o africano com um grande sorriso na face.

- Obrigado, Toni – respondeu o loiro – Por que não manda buscar a sua esposa e as crianças? Eu tenho certeza que eles se divertiriam muito por aqui.

O sorriso no rosto negro cresceu mais ainda. De repente Malfoy percebeu uma coisa: havia sido chamado pelo primeiro nome.

- Ei, você me chamou de Draco!

- Realmente – respondeu o batedor – Eu disse que o chamaria assim quando começasse a confiar em você – acrescentou, dando um tapinha nas costas do loiro (que quase caiu) e se afastou em direção ao campo de treino, os músculos um tanto apertados dentro do agasalho de jogging trouxa que usava.

Draco continuou olhando o vazio, mas agora, de maneira inexplicável, sentindo-se muito melhor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina estava contente por saber que Hermione trabalharia com o time dos Cannons. Apreciava muito ter a amiga e confidente ao seu lado. Rony, entretanto, ficara estranhamente sorumbático quando soube do novo emprego da ex-namorada. Digerira muito mal a história da jovem ter aceitado o novo trabalho depois de um jantar com Malfoy. Reparara também nas gentilezas excessivas do loiro aguado para com Hermione.

- Eu não acredito ainda que você tenha concordado com essa insanidade do Malfoy de fazer o Harry jogar – dizia o ruivo emburrado.

- Se eu não me engano, era você que me dizia que o campo de quadribol é o lugar onde Harry se sente melhor! – respondeu a jovem medibruxa.

- Quando ele estava bem, não agora! – retrucou o ruivo, aumentando o timbre de voz.

Gina estava encolhida no seu canto. Raramente se metia nas brigas dos dois, mesmo quando namoravam. Fingia ler uma revista trouxa, confortavelmente acomodada na sala de estar da mansão, depois do treino da manhã. Também não tinha certeza se era uma decisão acertada deixar Harry jogar, mas respeitava muito a opinião de Hermione e sabia que a amiga não faria nada que colocasse em risco o seu amado. Amado? Gina balançou a cabeça com força. Não podia pensar em Harry dessa forma.

No treinamento terminado há pouco, por duas ou três vezes teve vontade de azarar Toledo e jogá-la da vassoura. Por que ela precisava ser sempre tão amável e prestativa com Harry? Inclusive a ruiva fora advertida mais de uma vez pelo idiota do Lynch, pois havia se distraído vendo os dois ensaiar uma jogada particularmente complicada e um balaço atirado por Andy a havia atingido. Desconfiava que o golpe houvesse sido proposital, com o objetivo de tirá-la do seu devaneio. O brasileiro era muito mais esperto do que ela havia imaginado e era até bem bonitinho também. E comprometido, como sempre fazia questão de lembrar.

- Ela não gosta do Potter como você imagina – dissera Andy a Gina quando os dois voltavam ao castelo após o treino.

- E como você sabe o que eu imagino? – respondeu a ruiva de maneira sarcástica.

Sem responder, inesperadamente o rapaz a abraçou pelos ombros como se fossem muito íntimos e começou a falar de coisas banais, como se há vários minutos estivessem engatando uma conversa. Antes que uma Gina surpresa conseguisse se livrar dos braços fortes do batedor, percebeu a proximidade de Harry, que conversava animadamente com Toledo, caminhando ao seu lado.

O rapaz interrompeu uma frase no meio e ficou olhando surpreso a ruiva e o brasileiro. Gina poderia jurar que seu rosto contraiu-se com desagrado, mas foi apenas por um momento. Virou-se para continuar o assunto com a amiga peruana, apertando tanto o passo, que a garota, bem mais baixa do que ele, teve quase que correr para acompanhá-lo. Ela poderia jurar também que o brasileiro e a peruana trocaram um rápido olhar de cumplicidade. Muito estranho que Andy tomasse uma atitude como aquela, digna de conquistadores baratos como "Cool" Cole. Mais estranho ainda foi o fato do rapaz parar de abraçá-la assim que Harry se afastou.

- OK! – dissera Hermione, também elevando a voz, trazendo Gina de volta ao presente – Você acha que eu quero matar o Harry ou algo assim?

Rony sentou-se numa das poltronas bufando. É claro que Hermione não queria matar o Harry! Por que ele estava tão irritado? Certamente não havia gostado nem um pouco de ver a "sua" Hermione concordar com Draco Malfoy. Droga, não havia "sua" Hermione coisa nenhuma, refletiu, tentando ser racional.

Hermione sentou-se no braço da poltrona e colocou a mão gentilmente no ombro de Rony.

- Rony, você sabe o quanto o Harry se preocupa com todos vocês. Ele se acha um pouco responsável por todos, principalmente depois do que passaram durante a guerra. Da mesma forma que você se julga um pouco responsável por ele – explicou a jovem pacientemente – Como você acha que ele se sentiria se a carreira de vocês fosse prejudicada, como o Malfoy falou que seria?

Gina agora prestava atenção nas explicações da amiga, muito interessada.

- Você reparou como ele está mais bem disposto? – perguntou de maneira profissional a medibruxa – Certamente o quadribol fará com que ele se sinta melhor. Se a gente conseguir fazer com que se alimente direito, é claro.

- Tudo bem, Mione – concordou Rony depois de um momento de hesitação – Pode deixar, eu vou fazer aquele cabeçudo se alimentar. Nem que eu tenho que prendê-lo à mesa de jantar com um feitiço aderente. Só não comece a concordar demais com o Malfoy. Não fica bem pra você – acrescentou, saindo da sala.

- Ora, o que deu nele? – perguntou Hermione para Gina.

- Vai saber... – respondeu a ruiva dando de ombros, mas sabendo exatamente _o que havia dado nele._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! - exclamou Hermione, não pela primeira vez naquela manhã de sexta-feira. Havia acabado de examinar Toledo, que um tanto constrangida saía da sala de exames improvisada num dos vários aposentos da Mansão Malfoy.

- Hum... Eu também não – disse maliciosamente Apolo Cole, secando descaradamente o corpo bronzeado da artilheira peruana.

Os jogadores, que seriam examinados por Hermione, vestindo apenas calções e camisetas, aguardavam no corredor. Toledo usava um calção e um top, atraindo o olhar cobiçoso do jamaicano.

- Babaca – disse Harry, alto o suficiente para o outro escutar.

A jovem medibruxa descobrira indignada que todos tinham contusões muito mal curadas por feitiços, principalmente causadas por balaços que só podiam ser atirados por bruxos homicidas, em sua opinião. Gina ria muito da exasperação da amiga enquanto esperava a vez de ser avaliada. Hermione havia realizado feitiços de curas para remendar ossos mal remendados e músculos com distensões mal-curadas. Obrigara Toledo e Harry, que pareciam em pior estado a tomar várias poções para fortalecer ossos e músculos, que pareciam prestes a se dissolver ao menor choque. E ainda tinha que agüentar as gracinhas de Apolo Cole!

- Cole, se não calar a boca eu vou lançar um feitiço em você que lhe impedirá de usar o bastão para sempre! – advertiu a bruxa.

- Eu nem tenho jogado como batedor – desdenhou o jogador polivalente.

- Não é _deste _bastão que eu estou falando... – replicou Hermione com um sorriso maldoso.

O acesso de risos na sala de espera durou vários minutos. Gina e Toledo quase passaram mal, tendo vários acessos seguidos. Andy riu quinze minutos direto depois de ter entendido a ameaça. Hermione ficou levemente vermelha quando se deu conta do que tinha dito. Mas Cole permaneceu em silêncio e emburrado até o final dos exames.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helga não podia olhar o jamaicano Cole que começava a rir até as lágrimas. A história do _bastão _vinha sendo repetida desde o café da manhã e o jogador "polivalente" temia que em breve ela atravessasse os bosques em torno da Mansão Malfoy e se tornasse uma das maiores piadas do quadribol dos últimos anos. E Helga nem havia contado ao marido que aquele moleque petulante tentara lhe passar uma cantada quando chegou no dia anterior, acompanhada dos filhos. Miriam assustou o galanteador apresentando-se como filha de Toni M'Bea, frisando que a mãe era a "legítima esposa" do africano gigantesco. Apesar da arrogância, Cole provavelmente não estava muito disposto a contrariar um homem que tinha quase vinte centímetros a mais do que ele, além de muito mais músculos.

- COMA, HARRY! – gritaram os talheres, sobressaltando a todos que estavam sentados em torno de uma enorme mesa preparada do lado de fora da mansão, onde empenhados elfos domésticos serviam o almoço.

- Quem teve a idéia brilhante de enfeitiçar os talheres? – perguntou Harry surpreso, mas ele mesmo estava rindo do feitiço barulhento.

- Eu, é claro - respondeu Hermione tranqüilamente, enquanto apreciava a sua salada – E os talheres vão gritar sempre que você não se alimentar direito.

- Que feitiço maneiro! – disse radiante, Daniel M'Bea, que apreciava qualquer coisa feita por Hermione.

- Papai fazia um feitiço parecido pra gente não deixar as verduras no prato – disse Miriam desanimada.

- Ei, por que o bife do Harry é maior do que o meu? – reclamou o pequeno Owen, enquanto os elfos domésticos serviam a refeição principal.

- Porque você é menor do que ele – respondeu a sua mãe – E não vai ficar maior se não comer verduras também.

Não era só o bife de Harry que era maior. Os elfos tinham verdadeira adoração pelo Eleito. Seu pedaço de empada também era maior do que o dos outros, sua taça de suco de abóbora era maior, enfim as criaturinhas estavam empenhadas em agradar o seu ídolo, assim como a Hermione, que continuava presidindo o F.A.L.E. (Frente para a Libertação dos Elfos). Graças a essa entidade, muitos elfos eram hoje livres e remunerados, como aqueles que serviam o almoço na mansão.

Gina quase estava tendo uma síncope ao ver Toledo insistindo maternalmente para que Harry comesse mais um pedaço do empadão de rins, embora o rapaz se empenhasse em dividir suas porções enormes com todos, principalmente os filhos de Toni e Helga, o que deixava Owen e Daniel felizes da vida.

- Eu já falei para você que Toledo não é uma ameaça – disse Andy baixinho para Gina, tornando-se quase impossível de ser ouvido por causa do volume da sua voz e do seu sotaque carregado.

- E quem disse que eu me sinto ameaçada? – respondeu Gina com outra pergunta, mas também sussurrando. E depois, falando bem alto para que Harry ouvisse: - Você já experimentou esse suflê, Andy querido? – perguntou com voz afetada, dando comida na boca do brasileiro.

Harry parou de comer de repente, o que fez com que os talheres gritassem novamente com ele, para a satisfação de Gina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Vocês deviam se acertar, Harry – disse Andy após o treino da tarde de sexta feira. O time estava voando muito bem e o brasileiro realmente era um grande batedor.

Surpreso, o "garoto que sobreviveu" parou a sua caminhada de volta para a mansão e olhou para o outro jovem pedindo explicações.

- Você não deveria ter raiva de mim. Gina é apenas uma amiga, nada mais do que isso. Eu descendo de uma família de bruxos sensitivos, sabe? – continuou o batedor – O desconforto de um bruxo poderoso como você me incomoda muito.

Surpreendentemente as últimas palavras foram ditas num inglês perfeito e os olhos do jovem brasileiro brilharam estranhamente. Harry já havia ouvido falar nos tais "sensitivos". Eles podem "sentir" seu humor e fazer advertências muito sábias às vezes.

- Você ficou com ciúme, não é mesmo? – perguntou o rapaz de maneira sarcástica. E antes que Harry respondesse, Andy disse, voltando a falar com seu sotaque carregado: - Eu queria isso mesmo - e se afastou, deixando o companheiro de time com mil pensamentos na cabeça e nenhuma ação naquele momento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Gente, aquela ali mal sabe subir na vassoura pelo lado certo e acha que pode jogar quadribol! Ela perdeu a goles, é claro!

- A loirinha ali joga bem...

- Você só acha isso porque ela te mandou tchauzinho durante o jogo, seu bobo!

- Ah, é? E quem fica abraçando o retrato do Harry todo dia?

- Vocês não deveriam estar transmitindo a partida? – perguntou Toni M'Bea aos filhos, que discutiam ao vivo para todo o estádio, arrancando risadas dos torcedores, que chegavam aos milhares para o grande evento.

Corria a preliminar com as crianças que freqüentavam o acampamento de verão mantido por Harry e Rony. E Miriam M'Bea fazia teoricamente a locução da partida através de um microfone mágico, enquanto seu irmão Daniel ficava responsável pelos comentários. Embora essa não fosse a intenção das crianças, aquela transmissão estava matando o público de rir. Os dois irmãos implicavam com os jogadores, brigavam entre si e obviamente esqueciam-se do jogo. Que estava particularmente muito ruim mesmo.

O "Grande Jogo" seria transmitido por Lino Jordan, A "Voz", como era conhecido. Simultaneamente para a TV Bruxa ("A emoção do quadribol chegando até você") e através do microfone enfeitiçado, também para o seleto público do estádio.

- Bom, o jogo vai ter só três horas de duração – explicava Lynch no vestiário – Se ninguém apanhar o pomo, vence quem tiver marcado mais gols.

Desde o ano anterior os jogos de quadribol foram limitados a no máximo quatro horas, podendo ter um tempo menor em amistosos. Ninguém tinha mais paciência nem a TV Bruxa ("anunciando as cores da magia") tinha interesse em transmitir jogos que duravam dias inteiros. Daí a importância redobrada dos artilheiros, cujos gols marcados, decidiam a partida se o pomo não fosse apanhado no tempo determinado.

- Eu vou apanhar o pomo, é lógico – desdenhou Krum com o mais próximo de um sorriso que era capaz de dar. Era humilde, reservado, mas sabia a dimensão do próprio talento. Passara alguns dias na Bulgária visitando os pais e havia chegado na sexta feira para o jogo.

Como o búlgaro se apresentaria na sua posição original, Harry, juntamente com Gina e Toledo seriam artilheiros. Apesar do ciúme cada vez mais difícil de disfarçar da ruiva, o trio havia se entendido muito bem nos últimos treinos. A idéia geral era transformar "Mergulho" em artilheiro, já que o rapaz era bom em qualquer posição, mesmo com as discordâncias do treinador irlandês.

Gina estava incomodada com o novo uniforme. Ao invés das capas antigas, agora haviam sido desenhadas roupas mais justas, cujas camisas lembravam os esportes trouxas.

- Eu me sinto nua com essas roupas – disse a ruiva.

Harry, por outro lado, apreciava bastante o uniforme laranja com camisas folgadas e calças justas da ex-namorada. Ela havia prendido os cabelos com um uma pequena faixa preta e laranja e estava bastante bonita, como era possível perceber pelo olhar interessado de Apolo Cole. Felizmente, desde a ameaça ao seu _bastão _, o jamaicano andava comportado e guardando para si mesmo os comentários chauvinistas. Mas, para a infelicidade de todos, ele iria jogar como batedor no lugar de Toni.

Hermione vetara o africano sob o pretexto de uma lesão mal curada no ombro. Todos estranharam o fato dele não ter reclamado, mesmo quando Cole foi escalado para jogar no seu lugar. Na verdade, havia combinado com Hermione e Rony ficar fora do jogo e de olho em Harry. Apesar de o artilheiro aparentar um bom estado, Toni o observaria e o interceptaria (tinha uma vassoura bem potente à mão para qualquer emergência) no caso de uma crise. Os amigos não informaram Harry, é claro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eram quatro horas da tarde de um domingo ensolarado quando o time dos gêmeos Fred e Jorge entrou no campo alçando um vôo ao redor dos aros para receber uma enorme ovação da torcida. Os uniformes magentas, a mesma cor das vestes dos funcionários das "Gemialidades" refletindo contra a luz do sol de verão (e que estariam a venda em todas as filiais da loja na segunda-feira).

- AÍ ESTÁ O TIME DAS GEMIALIDADES WEASLEYS, SENHORAS E SENHORES! – Anunciou Lino Jordan para todo o estádio e para os telespectadores que assistiriam a partida em seus lares – OS GÊMEOS WEASLEYS PODERIAM FACILMENTE JOGAR COMO BATEDORES NA SELEÇÃO DA INGLATERRA, NÃO É MESMO MARLA?

Marla Donovan era a principal comentarista de quadribol da TV Bruxa e sua coluna sobre o esporte no Profeta Esportivo era lida em todo o muno mágico do Reino Unido. Diferentemente do insuportável Dan Carter, Marla, uma bruxa gordinha de meia idade, era sempre objetiva e imparcial nas suas análises, fazendo um contraponto interessante à transmissão entusiasmada de Lino Jordan.

- SEM DÚVIDA, LINO – respondeu a comentarista – COM OS BATEDORES QUE TEMOS ATUALMENTE... – lamentou a bruxa.

- ALÉM DOS WEASELYS, BATEDORES, JOGAM PRICE, "BABY JANE" O'NEAL, JOHNSON, DAVES E CHANG. O'NEAL ENTRA NA ÚLTIMA HORA, NÃO É MESMO?

- REALMENTE, LINO. TODOS ESTRANHARAM A SENSAÇÃO DA SELEÇÃO DA IRLANDA SUBSTITUINDO WHITE NA ÚLTIMA HORA.

Uma nova ovação, mais entusiasmada e ensurdecedora do que a anterior se fez ouvir no estádio quando os Cannons entraram em campo com seus vistosos uniformes laranjas, trazendo Mergulho Potter acompanhando os demais jogadores, desfazendo o suspense que havia se prolongado durante a semana.

- AÍ ESTÁ O NOVO TIME DOS CANNONS, SENHORAS E SENHORES! – berrou Lino Jordan – E HARRY POTTER ESTÁ EM CAMPO! ELE DEVE JOGAR COMO ARTILHEIRO COMO NO ANO PASSADO. JOGAM NOS CANNONS, WEASLEY, WEASLEY, TOLEDO, POTTER, ANDY LOPES, COLE E KRUM.

Uma nova ovação subiu das arquibancadas quando os nomes de Potter e Krum foram anunciados.

- VAI SER MUITO INTERESSANTE VER O DUELO ENTRE POTTER E O'NEAL - teorizou Marla Donovan – ELES SÃO, NA MINHA OPINIÃO, OS MELHORES DA NOVA GERAÇÃO DO QUADRIBOL.

Marilda Stevens, uma das mais prestigiadas juízas do Reino Unido e dirigente da Associação Internacional de Quadribol apitou, chamando os capitães. Depois do cumprimento entre Vitor Krum e Fred Weasley, a partida foi iniciada. Haviam combinado discretamente que nem o búlgaro nem Cho Chang, apanhadora do time dos gêmeos, procuraria pelo pomo de ouro antes de decorrida meia hora de partida. Afinal os torcedores e telespectadores precisavam se divertir.

O que se viu a princípio foi um show dos artilheiros. Com menos de trinta segundos, Angelina apanhou a goles, escapou de um balaço mal arremessado por Apolo Cole e a colocou longe de Rony, marcando 10 a zero e dando a volta por trás dos aros e socando o ar, gesto que era a sua marca registrada. Depois de duas defesas particularmente difíceis de Rony, Davies marcou mais um gol e Angelina mais outro.

- TRINTA A ZERO PARA O TIME DOS GÊMEOS! – anunciava Lino – O TIME DOS CANNONS AINDA NÃO SE ENCONTROU EM CAMPO.

- O SR. COLE DECIDIDAMENTE NÃO É MUITO HÁBIL COM O BASTÃO – sentenciou Marla, vendo o jamaicano acertar mais uma vez o balaço sem direção.

- MAS QUE JOGADA! POTTER LANÇA GINA WEASLEY EM VELOCIDADE E MARCA DEZ PONTOS PARA OS CANNONS! TRINTA A DEZ NO PLACAR!

Finalmente os Cannons começaram a entrar na partida. Aproveitando-se da boa pontaria de Andy, Harry roubou a goles de Davies e lançou Toledo. A peruana rumou para o gol, desviando-se de um balaço atirado por Jorge e, fingindo que ia arremessar, passou de novo para Harry que marcou sem dificuldade.

- JOGADA SENSACIONAL DE TOLEDO PARA POTTER! – narrou Lino – TRINTA A VINTE!

De novo Andy acertou um balaço em Davies, que deixou cair a goles, apanhada por Gina, que fingindo que ia passar para Harry, fintou Angelina, esquivou-se de um balaço e marcou um gol espetacular, levando ao delírio a torcida dos Cannons.

- ISSO É QUE É QUADRIBOL DE ALTO NÍVEL, SENHORAS E SENHORES! – gritou Lino entre os aplausos delirantes do público – EMPATADO O JOGO EM TRINTA PONTOS. E LÁ VAI POTTER. SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSACIONAL! – berrou de novo o locutor, esticando a primeira sílaba de "sensacional", como costumava fazer quando narrava uma jogada brilhante.

Harry mergulhou como se fosse um apanhador, apanhou a goles que havia sido derrubada por O'Neal e num vôo eletrizante para frente e para o alto arremessou-a de cima para baixo no aro central, para o espanto de Price e o aplauso de todo o estádio. Os Cannons acabavam de virar o jogo. Logo em seguida, O'Neal voando com a goles em direção à pequena área, trocou rapidamente de mão na hora do arremesso, enganando Rony e empatando de novo a partida em quarenta pontos.

Como dizia Lino, era quadribol do mais alto nível. A ineficiência de Apolo Cole como batedor era compensada pela competência de Andy. O brasileiro freqüentemente desarmava Davies e Harry organizava com rapidez o contra-ataque, lançando Gina e Toledo. Entretanto, os artilheiros dos Cannons tinham bastante dificuldade para ludibriar os balaços disparados pelos gêmeos. Do outro lado, O'Neal passou a jogar mais perto de Cole e puxava também rápidos contra-ataques, concluídos por ela mesma ou Angelina. Quando o jogo estava de novo empatado em noventa pontos, Rony fez uma grande defesa num tiro disparado pela quase cunhada e lançou Harry. Esse, percebendo que a goleira Price estava longe dos aros, orientando a posição de Rogério Davies, quando chegou na altura do meio de campo, arremessou surpreendentemente a goles direto para o aro da esquerda, desguarnecido. Foi um arremesso de mais de quarenta metros.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! NÃO ACREDITO! SEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSACIONAL! MERGULHO POTTER MARCOU UM GOL ARREMESSANDO A GOLES DO MEIO DO CAMPO. VOCÊ JÁ VIU ISSO ALGUMA VEZ, MARLA?

- REALMENTE, É UM DOS ARREMESSOS MAIS ESPETACULARES QUE EU JÁ VI – admitiu a comentarista – ESTAMOS VENDO O NASCIMENTO DE UM GÊNIO NA POSIÇÃO DE ARTILHEIRO.

O gol de Harry marcado do meio do campo mereceu vários minutos de aplausos por parte do público, que quase ignorou um outro gol marcado por Baby Jane.

Quando a partida estava cento e vinte a cem para os Cannons, Krum de um lado e Cho Chang do outro já procuravam o pomo. Chang era boa, mas Krum era um dos melhores apanhadores do mundo e voava de maneira agressiva, afastando a rival e forçando-a a sair da sua frente. Gina marcara mais um grande gol, fintando a goleira e praticamente enterrando a goles no aro central. De repente, Chang apontou a vassoura para cima e partiu em disparada rumo ao pomo, que estava próximo do meio do campo, vários metros acima dos aros, deixando Krum alguns poucos metros atrás dela. O búlgaro diminuiu dramaticamente a distância, escapando por pouco de uma balaço fortíssimo disparado por Jorge. Chang também se desviou de um que Andy atirara quase ao mesmo tempo. Só que o seu desvio foi menos hábil e teve que descer quase um metro para escapar do choque.

Fazendo uma curva espetacular, pois o pomo se desviava rumo ao campo de defesa dos Cannons, o búlgaro esticou o braço direito e o apanhou, soltando um grito de triunfo.

- YEEEEEEES! – berrou Lino – FAZENDO UMA MANOBRA GENIAL, KRUM APANHA O POMO. ENCERRADA A PARTIDA! OS CANNONS VENCEM POR DUZENTOS E OITENTA A CEM!

Sob entusiásticos aplausos, Vitor Krum desceu da vassoura segurando o pomo e exibindo-o para as câmeras. Flashes brilhavam em torno dos Cannons, que aterrissavam cumprimentando o apanhador búlgaro. Do outro lado do campo, Fred e Angelina consolavam Cho Chang que acabava também de aterrissar. Foi aí, que mesmo encerrada a partida, Baby Jane O'Neal realizou sua jogada mais espetacular. Avançando em direção aos alegres jogadores dos Cannons, ela se acercou de um feliz Harry Potter, que há pouco cumprimentava o apanhador dos seu time. A bonita jogadora da seleção irlandesa chamou pelo seu nome. Quando Mergulho Potter virou, esperando, talvez, uma saudação normal entre jogadores após um jogo, a garota se lançou sobre ele e o beijou com muito entusiasmo, atraindo a atenção dos fotógrafos presentes, que momentaneamente esqueceram a captura do pomo de ouro.


	28. AMIGOS

CAPÍTULO 28

No jantar, à noite na Vila Bruxa, misturavam-se jogadores de quadribol, artistas e gente rica e famosa do mundo mágico em geral. O jantar beneficente, muitos galeões por cabeça, também arrecadaria fundos para os órfãos e crianças bruxas e trouxas. Muita gente que nunca se preocupou com os pobres se fazia presente, fazendo o possível para aparecer e receber a atenção das colunas de fofocas dos jornais bruxos e das revistas de futilidades.

O beijo de Jane O'Neal em Harry Potter era o assunto do momento. Depois do beijo a garota se afastou, andando bem devagar como se saboreasse o momento, deixando na mão de um espantado Harry um cartão com os seus telefones e o acesso à sua lareira, que possuía um código exclusivo. Bruxos famosos e ricos pagam atualmente à Rede Flu pelo privilégio de um código especial, acessado somente pelos mais chegados.

- A qualquer hora do dia ou da noite... – murmurou no ouvido do jogador, enfatizando a "noite".

- É uma vagabunda! – repetia irada Angelina Johnson, noiva de Jorge Weasley e solidária com a quase cunhada Gina, que teve que se segurar para não azarar a aquela "Jezebel" (como dizia a sua mãe).

- Vadia! – concordava Toledo, estranhamente (na opinião de Gina) solidária com a raiva da garota.

- Pois ela me pareceu uma garota corajosa – discordou Hermione, atraindo olhares mortíferos das mulheres da mesa, todas achando que a jogadora da seleção irlandesa estava se intrometendo no território pertencente a Gina Weasley.

Naquele momento, Toni, Rony e Harry davam entrevista à TV Bruxa ("toda a verdade do mundo mágico chegando até você") e à imprensa em geral, e as jogadoras, na companhia de Hermione e Helga, reuniram-se num verdadeiro concílio de apoio à ruiva contra as investidas daquela...

- Vaca! – disse Helga – É isso que ela é.

A esposa de Toni M'Bea, além da solidariedade natural para com a ruiva, que junto com Harry formava um casal muito "fofo" em sua opinião, costumava agir como irmã mais velha do amigo, a quem considerava inocente demais para cair nas garras daquela "Jezebel". Era a palavra mais pronunciada pelas mulheres da mesa, além de "vadia". Hermione parecia ser a única voz discordante.

- Escutem – pediu a palavra a jovem medibruxa – Eu também adoraria ver a Gina junto com o Harry, mas aparentemente ele está sozinho no momento.

- E por isso ela pode ficar se atirando sobre o garoto? – perguntou Toledo, obtendo a aprovação das demais.

- Bem, eu acho que não há lei nenhuma contra isso, não é mesmo? – retrucou Hermione de maneira irônica – Como se a Gina também não tivesse um monte de pretendentes...

Houve um burburinho generalizado, felizmente não ouvido por um monte de gente extremamente interessada no assunto que rolava entre as garotas. Hermione havia lançado um feitiço que impedia os jornalistas e demais abelhudos de ouvir a conversa. Gina se mantinha muito calada, quase alheia à discussão. Finalmente manifestou-se surpreendentemente concordando com a sua amiga:

- A Hermione tem razão, garotas.

- O QUE? – disseram as amigas ao mesmo tempo

- Eu não tenho nada com o Harry. Nada! - insistiu – Nesse tempo em que estivemos separados eu tive namorados. O Harry não, segundo o Rony. Ninguém sabe de qualquer garota que tenha passado pela vida dele. Não é muito justo, não é mesmo?

- Você quer dizer que o Harry nunca... – ia dizendo Angelina.

- Nunca – afirmaram ao mesmo tempo Toledo e Hermione.

- Como é que vocês sabem? – perguntou a artilheira dos Tornados, desconfiada.

- Harry não tem algo como uma vida secreta, Angelina – explicou Hermione.

- Nem mesmo... – ia perguntando a jovem negra, mas arrependeu-se em seguida – Desculpe, não é da minha conta.

- Nem comigo, se é isso que você quer saber – disse Gina desconsolada – O período que passamos mais tempo juntos foi na época da guerra. Você realmente não tem muita privacidade num acampamento militar.

- E Harry não é do tipo que precisa se exibir andando com um monte de garotas por aí – falou Toledo.

- Eu acho isso tão fofo! – disse Helga emocionada.

- Bem diferente de um certo ruivo – suspirou Hermione.

- Eu agradeço a solidariedade de vocês, mas realmente eu não tenho nada mais com o Harry e não posso esperar que ele fique imune a todas as garotas que apareçam na vida dele – disse a ruiva, conformada.

- Mas Gina... – ia retrucando Toledo. Entretanto, sem esperar, a ruiva levantou-se da mesa, dirigindo-se até o toalete. Tinha vontade de chorar naquele momento e não queria ser vista chorando pelo "garoto que sobreviveu" como se ainda tivesse onze anos de idade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquela que parecia ser uma entrevista rotineira estava se revelando bastante esclarecedora. Toni M'Bea estava relatando para um grupo, agora bastante grande de jornalistas, como o amigo Harry Potter havia se trancado com o Lorde das Trevas na fortaleza deste, isolando os companheiros de combate e destruído o bruxo das trevas sozinho. O espanto era geral. Ninguém havia feito anteriormente um relato tão detalhado da batalha final contra Voldemort. Rony, ao lado do africano, fazia alguns breves apartes, acrescentando uns poucos detalhes que haviam sido esquecidos pelo batedor. Harry, cada vez mais incomodado com estupefação dos jornalistas, mantinha-se num silêncio constrangido. A última coisa que precisava era mais atenção sobre sua pessoa.

No dia anterior, Toni dissera ao amigo que era hora de esclarecer tudo. Não era justo, segundo o africano, que pensassem que o Ministério da Magia, que o perseguia injustamente, houvesse de alguma forma participado da batalha final. Rony e Hermione haviam apoiado a decisão de M'Bea e um Harry Potter muito relutante havia concordado. Mas não esperava um relato tão pormenorizado. O entusiasmo do africano e de Rony em esclarecer a verdade sobre aqueles dias difíceis aumentariam mais ainda a sua fama de herói trágico.

- É verdade que Draco Malfoy forneceu a informação que os levou à fortaleza de "você-sabe-quem"? – havia perguntado um jornalista com traços indianos e que usava uns grossos óculos com aros de tartaruga.

- É a mais pura verdade – respondeu finalmente Harry Potter, saindo do seu mutismo.

- E por que ele nunca falou nada sobre isso? – perguntou uma jovem loura, nova aquisição da TV Bruxa ("a verdadeira magia encantando você") – Não seria esperado que ele quisesse uma parte da glória pela vitória sobre o Lorde das Trevas?

- Não sei – respondeu Harry friamente – Acho que vocês deveriam perguntar a ele.

- Potter, como você se sente, como o salvador do mundo mágico, segundo o relato dos seus amigos, sendo tratado pelo Ministério da Magia como um criminoso comum? – perguntou objetivamente um bruxo de meia idade, muito magro e pálido, que trabalhava na Rádio Bruxa.

Harry pensou um momento. Toni já ia se adiantar para dar a resposta, quando o rapaz acenou amistosamente e disse para o radialista:

- Eu gostaria de deixar claro que não me considero salvador de coisa nenhuma e nem esperava um tratamento especial do ministério. Acho que ninguém tem direito a isso. Mas seria de se esperar que eles agissem de acordo com a lei, como deveriam fazer com qualquer cidadão bruxo desse país.

Houve várias vozes concordantes e até alguns discretos aplausos. Rony e Toni, que não haviam saído do seu lado, faziam sinais de concordância. Harry prosseguiu:

- Reafirmo o que disse anteriormente. Que Dolores Umbridge é uma mulher mesquinha e vingativa, que tentou tornar a minha vida um inferno desde os meus quinze anos. E conforme havia dito, não darei mais qualquer apoio a esse ministério, a não ser aos programas que envolvam pessoas que precisem deste apoio, como os veteranos de guerra que cursam universidades trouxas. Amanhã mesmo procurarei meu amigo, o Professor Remo Luppin, e pedirei a ele que organize um centro de pesquisas com a verba que eu costumava conceder ao ministério e ao St. Mungus.

Comentários excitados se fizeram ouvir entre os jornalistas. Muitos exaltando a fluência verbal e a sinceridade de Harry.

- Ei, Potter – brincou um velho bruxo que cobria jogos de quadribol para uma revista esportiva semanal – Por que você não entra para a política? Você teria o meu voto, cara! – acrescentou, obtendo apoio, principalmente dos repórteres mais jovens.

- Não, obrigado – disse Harry, finalmente dando um sorriso – Eu já tive a minha cota de política para uma vida inteira – acrescentou, arrancando risadas da seleta audiência.

Quando os jornalistas começaram finalmente a se afastar, Rony lhe deu uma amigável tapinha no ombro e disse sorrindo:

- Admita que não foi tão ruim assim, companheiro.

- Não sei, Rony. Amanhã circularão as versões mais fantasiosas sobre a batalha contra Voldemort.

- Elas já circulam, meu amigo – disse Toni, acomodando seu corpanzil numa cadeira que os jornalistas haviam desocupado – Ouvir a verdade não vai fazer nenhum mal às pessoas.

- Ele tem razão, Harry – fez-se ouvir uma voz agradável. Harry sempre se sentiu seguro com essa voz. Menos, talvez, numa certa noite chuvosa há poucos anos atrás – As pessoas devem saber que você as salvou e tudo que você teve que sacrificar para isso.

Alegando que tinha sede, Toni M'Bea afastou-se, quase arrastando Rony com ele. Estranhamente havia na mesa em frente várias garrafas de água mineral e de cervejas amanteigadas ainda geladas.

- Você está muito bonita, Gina – disse subitamente Harry, corando em seguida. Era mais fácil discursar para vários repórteres abelhudos do que expor os seus sentimentos para a ruiva.

"O que você teve que sacrificar". As palavras de Gina dançavam na sua cabeça e viravam o seu estômago. Ou seria uma nova crise de abstinência?

- Você também não está nada mal – sorriu a ruiva, mirando o ex-namorado de alto a baixo. Ele vestia um terno azul-marinho, discreto, mas bastante elegante – Embora algumas garotas não liguem de agarrá-lo vestindo uniforme de quadribol – acrescentou divertida, tentando parecer casual.

- Ah, aquilo – disse Harry sem jeito. "Ela não dá a mínima!", pensou – Eu nem conheço direito aquela garota – desculpou-se, torcendo para que Gina demonstrasse que sentia algum ciúme dele.

- Você não tem que me explicar nada, Harry – disse a garota – Você é realmente um rapaz bonito. Já deveria estar acostumado com as mulheres se jogando em cima de você.

Por um momento os dois se encararam sem dizer nada. Gina podia jurar que os olhos verdes de Harry expressavam alguma angústia não revelada. Como ela sabia ler esses olhos anos atrás! Quando eles haviam se tornado um mistério?

- Você está se sentindo bem? – a ruiva perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

- Claro, Gina – disse o rapaz, tentando parecer seguro e despreocupado. Havia um bolo se formando na sua garganta e a velha sensação de vazio ameaçava torturá-lo de novo – Acho que é muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

- Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo, não é? – perguntou a jovem. Na verdade ela queria abraçá-lo e consolá-lo como naqueles dias terríveis da guerra. De maneira irracional, quase teve saudades daqueles dias insanos. Quando tinha Harry só para ela. Mas ele tinha que estragar tudo com aquela mania insuportável de bancar o "Grande Herói!"– Eu ainda sou sua amiga.

- Eu sei – respondeu Harry quase num fio de voz. "Amiga", pensou, arrasado. Dando um beijo carinhoso na testa da sua "amiga", afastou-se até o terraço, vários andares acima do solo. Precisava urgentemente de ar puro. Ou se jogar das alturas. "Amiga". Decididamente queria morrer!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Espero que você não esteja planejando se atirar lá embaixo, Potter – disse uma voz arrastada às costas de Harry – Seria uma terrível perda de dinheiro para mim.

O rapaz estava há vários minutos encostado na sacada, esperando que a brisa agradável daquela noite de verão acalmasse o seu espírito. Ele não havia pensado em se atirar daquele terraço. Não seriamente. Talvez por um momento. "Amiga!". Aquilo martelava o seu cérebro e lhe dava uma sensação horrível de vazio no estômago. Que não tinha nada a ver com o fato de não estar aproveitando o jantar que naquele momento era servido.

- Por que você não entra e experimenta comer alguma coisa e tomar um drinque? – perguntou Draco Malfoy. Harry pareceu sentir uma preocupação genuína por trás daquela voz irônica.

- Eu ficarei bem num minuto, Malfoy – disse o ex-grifinório, na esperança que o loiro o deixasse em paz.

- Não, Potter, você não ficará. Você arrasou na partida de hoje à tarde, você arrasou na entrevista coletiva. Uma das garotas mais bonitas que circulam por aí agarrou você. Mas mesmo assim você não ficará bem. Às vezes você me cansa, sabe?

- Realmente. Então por que você não dá o fora?

- Sinceramente, não sei. Porque acho essas festas um pé no saco? Talvez porque eu goste de ficar aqui importunando você. Pelos velhos tempos. Eu poderia dizer também que me preocupo com você, "o cara que livrou aquele bastardo do filho do Malfoy de apodrecer em Azkaban", como me disse gentilmente um ilustre funcionário do governo bruxo.

- Malfoy, eu... – mas antes que Harry pudesse dizer alguma coisa, aquela onda fria, que nada tinha a ver com a brisa pareceu penetrar debaixo da sua pele. Em cada centímetro.

Rapidamente o ex-sonserino conjurou uma cadeira e ajudou o outro rapaz a sentar nela.

- Pronto, acalme-se – disse Draco, agora realmente e visivelmente preocupado – Respire fundo, Ok? Afrouxe a gravata e desabotoe a camisa. E, Potter?

- Sim? – perguntou Harry, respirando com dificuldade.

- Não vai me socar dessa vez. Isso fere demais o meu ego. Eu também já passei por isso, lembra? Tente se acalmar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meia hora mais tarde, Hermione encontrou Draco e Harry se acabando de rir num dos terraços do salão onde o jantar continuava sendo servido.

- Aí eu falei para ela – dizia Draco, vermelho e quase sem fôlego – Garota, eu acho que a única coisa dura aqui é a minha vida!

Harry riu tanto que quase caiu da cadeira onde estava sentado. Draco também se esbaldava de rir.

- A única coisa dura aqui é a minha vida! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – repetiu Harry, segurando o estômago, quase passando mal de tanto gargalhar.

Hermione olhou os dois muito surpresa. Era realmente estranho encontrar Malfoy e Potter contando piadas indecentes como se fossem velhos amigos.

- Ah, oi, Mione – disse Harry à amiga, percebendo a sua presença e enxugando as lágrimas de riso com as costas da mão – O Malfoy estava me contando uns vexames que cometeu quando esteve... Como você disse mesmo, Malfoy?

- "Subordinado ao consumo de substâncias rigidamente controladas" – disse o loiro, voltando a gargalhar a seguir – Ou seja, viciado em poção para dormir!

- Fico contente que vocês estejam se divertindo – disse Hermione surpresa, para em seguida retomar aquele tom profissional de medibruxa: - Mas você prometeu que iria tomar as poções e se alimentar direito. Dias de festa não são exceções, Sr. Potter.

Dito isso, dois elfos domésticos trajados com smoking trouxeram uma mesa até o terraço e várias travessas de comida foram se materializando, além de alguns frascos com as poções que a jovem havia mencionado. "COMA, HARRY!", gritaram os talheres, arrancando mais gargalhadas de Draco.

Depois de inúmeras mesuras na direção de Harry, os elfos afastaram-se, felizes por serem úteis ao seu maior ídolo.

- Você sabe que está feliz assim por causa da euforia que a abstinência provoca às vezes, não é mesmo? – indagou Hermione, sentando-se junto ao amigo para vigiá-lo.

- Você está insinuando que as minhas histórias não têm graça? – perguntou Draco, fingindo-se muito magoado - Granger, você sabe como ferir um cara! – disse fazendo uma cara tristemente cômica e depois voltando a rir.

- Malfoy, o que você tomou? – perguntou a medibruxa.

- Ah, nada... – disse o loiro fingindo-se inocente – Só uma coisinha aqui e outra ali.

- Espero que não tenha dado alguma dessas coisinhas ao Harry – advertiu-o a jovem de maneira severa.

- Calma, Doutora Granger – tranqüilizou-a Harry – Crise de abstinência de substância para dormir já me tiram o sono – disse e depois começou a gargalhar junto com Malfoy, percebendo o trocadilho involuntário – Sério! – disse depois de um momento, segurando o riso – Eu só tomei suco de abóbora e alguns refrigerantes trouxas.

- OK – concordou Hermione – Então coma mais um pouco, antes que os talheres comecem a gritar de novo.

Enquanto apreciava um filé, acompanhado de uma porção generosa de legumes, Harry percebeu o olhar vidrado de Draco sobre sua amiga Hermione. Esse olhar, raciocinou o jovem bruxo, não tinha nada a ver com as bebidas que o loiro havia ingerido. Céus! Seu amigo Rony não ia gostar nada disso. Aí ele viu uma coisa que o fez se desinteressar momentaneamente da vida afetiva dos amigos. Na posição em que estava, de frente para uma porta de vidro que dava para o grande salão, podia ver agora que as pessoas dançavam ao som de uma música bem animada. Junto a um batedor imenso do time do União, uma aparentemente feliz Gina Weasley, deslizava com graça dando voltas em torno do rapaz. De repente ele havia perdido a fome e a sensação fria de um dia chuvoso de anos atrás se fez presente. "Amiga". A palavra zombava dele de maneira fantasmagórica. Sua amiga Gina. Mal ouviu um pequeno barulho que sobressaltou Draco e Hermione, que haviam se virado para ver a cena que havia congelado os gestos e os sentidos do "garoto que sobreviveu". Era o celular de Draco.

- Sim – disse o loiro. Depois de um momento de hesitação ele respondeu à pessoa do outro lado da linha – Fale você mesma com ele. Por acaso o garoto está aqui, com a boca aberta, pronto para ter uma crise – E depois, esticando o pequeno aparelho para Harry, e explicando para o desajeitado ex-grifinório como falar no mesmo, sentenciou: - É para você. A sua fã número um.

Depois de pelejar por alguns segundos, tentando encontrar onde falar naquela engenhoca estranha, um confuso Harry Potter atendeu ao telefone, ainda com os olhos pregados no salão e sentindo o frio de dois anos e meio atrás.

- Sim – disse de maneira quase automática – Não, eu fiquei apenas surpreso. A gente se ver na terça-feira? – perguntou quase ausente daquele lugar, vendo a dança acabar e Gina dar um beijo no rosto do grandalhão e depois receber um abraço afetuoso. Afetuoso demais, diga-se de passagem – Tá legal – respondeu por fim – Terça parece um bom dia.

Como Hermione o olhava de maneira interrogativa, Harry encolheu os ombros, devolvendo o celular para Draco e pedindo para amiga tirar os feitiços dos talheres, que já começavam a berrar, uma vez que tinha abandonado a refeição.

- Jane O'Neal – explicou Harry – Marcamos um encontro na casa dela na próxima terça-feira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK. SEI QUE OS FÃS H/G VÃO QUERER ME MATAR. MUITO BEM: FAÇAM FILA E PEGUEM A SENHA. MAS, POR FAVOR, OS FÃS R/Hr NÃO PERCAM O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. VOCÊS VÃO GOSTAR...


	29. O INFELIZ TIO JONAS

CAPÍTULO 29

Vamos lá, Potter. Você é um cara durão. Enfrentou bruxos das trevas, ferrou com Bellatriz Lestrange, matou Voldemort, apanhou o pomo na maioria das partidas do campeonato passado. Arrasou na audiência no Ministério da Magia. Enfim, como disse seu amigo Dino Thomas, você é "O Cara". Então me diga, por que, diabos, você não consegue abrir os olhos e dizer onde, infernos, está nesse momento?

Esse diálogo não muito amistoso era travado no interior da cabeça de Harry "Mergulho" Potter naquele momento. Ele podia sentir debaixo do seu corpo uma cama muito macia. Mais macia do que ele se lembrava de ser a maciez. Então por que não se sentia relaxado? Talvez porque um corpo também muito macio estava preso a ele, abraçado às suas costas, as mãos em torno do seu tórax.

Quando o rapaz conseguiu espaço para se mover, ficando de frente para a figura que se abraçava a ele, viu o belo rosto escuro, emoldurado por cabelos aloirados do Jane O'Neal, dormindo tranqüilamente. Ajeitando-se dentro do seu sono e abraçando Harry novamente como se ele fosse um bicho de pelúcia. "Certo, isso está muito estranho, Potter", rugiu seu monstrinho interior. "Você está se tornando expert em 'dormir' com garotas, não é mesmo? Só dormir na verdade. Espere aí! Você só 'dormiu' mesmo desta vez ou rolou alguma coisa mais, digamos, substancial?", cutucou o seu monstrinho sádico e sarcástico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DOIS DIAS ATRÁS:

- Aquela vaca oferecida! – vociferou Cris Toledo com seu peculiar sotaque espanhol.

- Vagabunda! – concordou Helga M'Bea.

- Vadia! – acrescentou Angelina Johnson.

Hermione, por sua vez, achava divertida a indignação das amigas, que pareciam prontas a marchar em defesa da moral e da honra de Harry Potter, que para todas elas pertencia exclusivamente a Gina Weasley. À frente dela, estendida em cima da mesa da sala de jantar da casa dos M'Bea, estava o Profeta Esportivo que estampava o beijo de Jane O'Neal em Harry. A foto, animada como eram as fotos do mundo bruxo, mostrava a jogadora da Irlanda se atirando sobre o jovem e era possível ver ao fundo a caras de contrariedade de Toledo e de Gina. A imagem mágica da peruana torcia o nariz em sinal de desgosto, certamente dando a muitos leitores desavisados a idéia de ciúme.

- Estamos aqui para organizar a festa de aniversário do Harry ou defendê-lo de jogadoras ninfomaníacas? – perguntou Hermione de maneira irônica, provocando rosnados e bufos das mulheres presentes.

Toni, Rony e Andy assistiam a um programa de quadribol na TV Bruxa ("a emoção do quadribol voando até você") a algumas dezenas de metros das furiosas representantes do sexo feminino.

- E os trouxas dizem que elas são o sexo frágil – sussurrou Toni para os rapazes. Apesar do seu tamanho e do fato de ser um bruxo bastante poderoso, o imbatível batedor Toni M'Bea não costumava contrariar a sua digníssima esposa trouxa, sobretudo em algumas épocas do mês e muito menos em relação ao instinto de proteção que destinava aos amigos mais jovens em geral e a Harry Potter em particular.

- É uma Jezebel – concluiu a Sra. M'Bea.

Antes que todas começassem a xingar novamente "Jezebel" O'Neal, Gina, que vinha se mantendo em silêncio, interrompeu:

- Ora, parem com isso! Nós viemos aqui para organizar a festa de aniversário do Harry e não ficar xingando as garotas que saem com ele! – bufou a ruiva.

- Garotas? – perguntou Rony de maneira irônica lá da sala de televisão, mas atento à conversa das representantes do "sexo frágil", muito mais animada do que o programa da TV.

- Eu não entendo como você não fica abalada com isso, Hermione – disse Helga, aparentemente decepcionada com a amiga.

- É - concordou Angelina – Você sempre foi a melhor amiga do Harry. Todo mundo achava que vocês tinham alguma coisa na época de Hogwarts.

Vendo que Rony e Toni estavam subitamente muito interessados nos assuntos femininos, Helga sugeriu aos dois e ao brasileiro Andy que fossem dar uma volta pela propriedade. Como eles não eram tolos de contrariar aquele grupo particularmente enfurecido, atenderam rapidamente ao pedido da matriarca da família M'Bea.

- Hermione e Harry nunca tiveram nada – explicou Gina após a saída dos rapazes – Se existe uma garota de quem eu nunca tive ciúmes foi dela.

- Harry sempre me viu como uma irmã – disse a jovem medibruxa.

- Apenas porque você nunca insistiu muito para que ele a visse de outra forma – acrescentou a ruiva, certamente, pensou Hermione, alimentando de novo naquela idéia ridícula de unir Harry e ela.

- Esqueça, mocinha! – ralhou Hermione.

- Ele estaria melhor com você do que com aquela...

- Vaca!– interrompeu Toledo.

- Vadia! – vociferou Angelina.

- Vagabunda! – concluiu Helga.

- Lá vêm vocês de novo... – disse Hermione com ar desconsolado.

- Sério, Hermione. Já que a Gina não se movimenta para ficar com o Harry, você é a pessoa ideal para ele – sugeriu Angelina.

- Claro que eu sou a maior fã do casal Harry e Gina... – ia dizendo Helga.

- Já falei mais de uma vez que esse casal não existe mais! – quase gritou a ruiva.

- Bem, Hermione... – começou Toledo, olhando a curandeira do time dos Cannons cheia de planos.

- Ah, parem com isso! – ralhou a jovem – Vocês falam do Harry como se ele fosse uma donzela indefesa!

- Bem, nós todas sabemos que ele não é uma donzela – corrigiu Toledo.

- Mas é claro que é indefeso! – completou Helga com todo ar protetor de irmã mais velha – E aquela garota quer obviamente se aproveitar dele!

- Helga, minha amiga – tentou argumentar Hermione pacientemente – Estamos falando de Harry Potter, o sujeito que derrotou Voldemort. Você acha que ele não vai sobreviver a um encontro com uma garota?

- Ela com certeza pode magoá-lo – protestou Toledo, também de maneira protetora.

- E você, Toledo? – perguntou maliciosamente Gina – Pelo que eu sei você não é comprometida. Por que você não...

Mas antes que a ruiva concluísse o raciocínio, as outras garotas olharam-na surpresas, como se ela tivesse falado algum absurdo imenso. Todas tinham um ar divertido, mas seguravam o riso, até que a peruana explodiu. Riu gostosamente, irritando Gina, que odiava ser feita de idiota. A jovem artilheira murmurou um palavrão e saiu da sala pisando duro.

- Nossa! – espantou-se Angelina – Ela não sabia?

- Eu vou falar com ela – disse a garota peruana, retirando-se e saindo atrás da colega de time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Por Merlin! – exclamou Rony – É incrível como todas as nossas amigas querem proteger o Harry.

- As mulheres adoram proteger os rapazes desamparados – filosofou Andy Lopes no seu inglês precário.

- Se nós não estivéssemos falando de Harry Potter, eu diria que o cara faz tipo para conquistar as garotas – acrescentou Toni.

- Mas o Harry "É" o cara desamparado – disse Rony de maneira desconsolada – E todos sabem a garota que ele precisa, mas ele e a "tal garota" são burros demais para dar um passo nesse sentido.

- Só eles dois são burros, Rony? – perguntou Toni cheio de segundas intenções.

- O que você quer dizer? – questionou o ruivo, ficando com as orelhas vermelhas, mas sabendo exatamente o que o africano queria dizer.

- Eu quero dizer, e você sabe disso, que você e Hermione Granger deveriam estar juntos, pois até os hipogrifos que eu crio lá em Uganda sabem que vocês dois se amam – respondeu Toni pacientemente, como se explicasse uma coisa óbvia para uma criança particularmente obtusa – "Burros demais para dar um passo nesse sentido", você disse?

- É tudo muito complicado – defendeu-se Rony.

- E por quê? – quis saber Andy.

- Você é novo por aqui, garoto...

- Eu "não sou novo por aqui" e também nunca entendi porque vocês não estão mais juntos.

- É uma longa história – disse Rony com uma voz cansada.

- Você tem algum compromisso, Andy? – perguntou o africano, obtendo uma veemente negativa do brasileiro – Pois é, meu amigo. Como é uma segunda-feira onde nós não temos nenhum compromisso, acho que temos tempo para ouvir a sua história. Conta logo, droga!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_O teste havia sido uma brincadeira. Rony era disparado o melhor goleiro que treinara no recém criado time dos Trasgos Diagonais. Se ele convencesse Harry a fazer o teste, os dois amigos poderiam jogar juntos como em Hogwarts. Estava absurdamente feliz e mal podia esperar para contar as novidades para Hermione._

_Infelizmente os dois não andavam se vendo muito, pois ela estava estagiando no St. Mungus após os dificílimos exames que havia prestado em Glasgow, na Academia Mágica. Tinha muito orgulho da namorada. Havia sido a aprendiz de curandeira-medibruxa mais jovem a prestar os exames desde o século XVIII. Normalmente as pessoas ficavam dois ou três anos na Escócia, mas Hermione com todo o conhecimento que já tinha e que adquiriu tratando das pessoas durante a guerra, pulara esse período e entraria direto como estagiária do hospital._

_Rony, juntamente com Harry, havia sido admitido na carreira de auror, mas de longe preferia o quadribol. Além da remuneração melhor, mesmo no pequeno time dos Trasgos, seria pago para fazer o que gostava. Harry (se ele convencesse o amigo) faria o teste dentro de dois dias e não tinha dúvidas que seria aprovado. Aliás, qualquer time pagaria uma fortuna para tê-lo, mas o ex-apanhador da Grifinória iria preferir um time modesto, onde não seria acusado de jogar apenas com a fama. _

_Hermione, contudo, não reagiu muito bem às boas novas. Aquilo que era para ser um jantar de comemoração no apartamento que ele, a namorada e Harry dividiam em Londres, tornou-se o início do fim. Ou melhor, o próprio fim._

_- Hermione, querida – disse Rony com o máximo de paciência que conseguiu reunir – Eu não vou me tornar auror podendo jogar quadribol. E, principalmente, podendo ganhar mais jogando quadribol._

_- E só o dinheiro é que interessa para você, Ronald Weasley?_

_- Bom... – disse Rony, fingindo pensar no assunto – Uma vez que eu nunca tive nenhum, sim, eu me interesso por dinheiro. Qual o problema?_

_- Será que você não pensa um pouco no Harry? – perguntou Hermione, magoada. O amigo tinha se tornado uma das preocupações principais do casal. Há meses, desde a discussão com Gina, na Toca, que ele vinha se comportando como um zumbi. Falava pouco, tinha um ar perdido e só se alimentava porque Hermione e Rony insistiam muito com ele._

_- Ah, não, Mione! – vociferou o ruivo – Não coloque o Harry no meio disso. Ele só demonstrou algum sentimento positivo quando eu falei do teste do quadribol. Vai ser muito melhor para ele ser jogador do que ficar enfiado no ministério entulhado num monte de papéis! Essa é a vida para você, não para o Harry, não para mim, ouviu bem?_

_- Oh, sim – disse a jovem de maneira sarcástica – Eu esqueci que você é um homem de ação, que odeia pessoas que precisem usar o cérebro..._

_- Eu nunca disse isso._

_- Não, você não precisa dizer. Trabalhar no ministério é para a garota "sabe-tudo", não é mesmo? Não para os intrépidos guerreiros grifinórios com suas vassouras possantes..._

_- Hermione..._

_- E você não apenas vai fazer uma coisa irresponsável, como também vai arrastar o Harry com você! Você não percebeu o quanto ele está frágil? Ele vai fazer qualquer idiotice que você pedir pra ele fazer!_

_- CHEGA, MIONE! CHEGA! – gritou o ruivo finalmente – EU NÃO ACHO QUE JOGAR QUADRIBOL SEJA IDIOTICE! TALVEZ EU NÃO SEJA BOM O SUFICIENTE PARA VOCÊ, NÃO É MESMO? E ISSO NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM HARRY! É VOCÊ QUE ACHA QUE JOGADORES DE QUADRIBOL SÃO IDIOTAS! MENOS UM CERTO BÚLGARO, NÃO É MESMO?_

_- Como você pôde dizer isso? – perguntou a garota, chocada. Depois, virou as costas e desaparatou. No dia seguinte, Rony recebeu uma longa carta onde ela se desculpava por criticar a sua opção pelo esporte, mas dizia que os dois deveriam seguir cada um o seu próprio caminho na vida. E pedia para que Rony cuidasse de Harry. Tudo havia terminado ali. Deixando um vazio que não podia ser preenchido._

_Nos meses seguintes, o ruivo percebeu o quanto o quadribol fazia sucesso com as mulheres e desde então havia dormido com diversas para esquecer a única que realmente lhe interessava. Aquela que de maneira estúpida não havia se tornado a mulher da sua vida. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Foi isso? – perguntou Toni espantado – Eu imaginava uma briga insana, com direito a azarações, ofensas terríveis, maldições imperdoáveis...

- Isso quase acontecia quando estávamos juntos – sorriu Rony de maneira nostálgica – E depois vinha a melhor parte...

- A reconciliação! – disseram o brasileiro e o africano ao mesmo tempo.

- Pois é.

- Rony, meu chapa – começou o africano de maneira professoral – Eu não quero dar uma de...

- Já sei: "O grande irmão negro mais velho" – caçoou Rony, imitando a voz grossa do amigo, agitando as mãos como Toni costumava fazer quando pretendia dizer alguma coisa importante – Tá, podemos pular essa parte, pois sei que é isso mesmo que você vai fazer: "Bancar o irmão negro mais velho".

O grande batedor estava rindo. Havia poucas coisas na vida que poderiam tirar o seu humor numa segunda-feira sem nada para fazer. Vivia numa propriedade agradável que alugara de um antigo colega ugandense que havia voltado para o seu país. Esta tinha uma grande área com pomares e jardins, onde no momento os seus filhos corriam livres e alegres. Tinha também proteção mágica contra abelhudos trouxas ou bruxos e a casa que ficava no centro da propriedade era grande e acolhedora.

- Eu nunca falei pra você sobre meu tio Jonas, não é mesmo? – disse o homem mais velho, ficando sério de repente.

- Certamente não – respondeu o ruivo, estranhando a súbita seriedade do amigo. Andy também estava muito atento à conversa.

- Pois é. Ele conheceu uma mulher que foi o amor da sua vida. Uma linda princesa sudanesa nascida trouxa. Ele sempre dizia que aquele tinha sido a sua grande paixão. Daquelas que você só encontra uma vez na vida. Mas, como você e Hermione, ambos eram muito orgulhosos e teimosos e acabaram se separando. Meu tio passou o resto da sua vida muito infeliz, mas se consolava dizendo que a sua amada estava melhor sem ele. Que ela era feliz.

- Mas ela não foi feliz, não é mesmo? – perguntou Andy.

- Não, não foi – concordou M'Bea – Quando já era um homem idoso, um dia ele recebeu uma carta de um sobrinho dela anunciando a morte da tia. Meu tio ficou arrasado. Principalmente quando recebeu do mesmo sobrinho uma série de cartas que a mulher havia escrito, mas nunca enviadas ao amor da sua vida. O Senhor Jonas M'Bea leu as cartas e percebeu que ela não havia sido feliz, assim como ele.

- Que merda! – disse Rony com a sua conhecida "sutileza". Mas estava realmente impressionado.

- Pois é, cara – disse Toni de maneira grave – O sujeito viveu uma vida infeliz, ela viveu uma vida infeliz. E por quê? Porque eles foram orgulhosos demais pra perceber que a felicidade estava ali mesmo. A um passo.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre o trio. Rony havia sido bastante afetado com a história. Sempre havia julgado que Hermione estava melhor sem ele. Que ela seria feliz. Ele certamente seria muito mais feliz com a garota ao seu lado. Seria esse o destino deles? Vida infeliz?

- No caso de Hermione – ponderou o africano – há alguns sujeitos por perto prontos para tentar fazê-la feliz.

Rony não disse nada. Apenas virou-se e caminhou de volta para a casa de Toni. "Um passo", pensou. E pensou seriamente se um certo loiro aguado não estava próximo de dar esse passo.

Depois de um momento vendo Rony se afastar, Andy Lopes, o promissor batedor brasileiro, perguntou de maneira perspicaz:

- Você inventou essa história, não é mesmo?

- Se você um dia contar pro Rony, sua carreira no quadribol será curta e dolorosa, meu amigo... – respondeu Toni com um grande sorriso maroto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ora, você veio rir de mim ao vivo e em cores? – perguntou Gina cheia de ressentimento a Cris Toledo que havia saído em seu encalço.

- Gina – disse a garota peruana – Você não tem motivo para ter raiva de mim. Eu não sou o que se pode chamar de uma rival.

- Rival? Rival? – repetia a ruiva muito irritada – Se você está se referindo ao Harry...

- É claro que eu estou me referindo ao Harry!

- Por que você achou tanta graça quando eu perguntei se você se interessa pelo Harry? Vocês estão sempre juntos! Vocês moraram juntos! Vai me dizer que você não gosta do Harry?

- É claro que eu gosto do Harry!

- Você não ama o Harry?

- Não da mesma forma que você.

- De que forma então? – perguntou Gina de maneira sarcástica.

- Eu não gosto de rapazes, Gina – confessou a artilheira peruana.

- Você o quê?

- Ora, você ouviu muito bem!

- Você quer me dizer que você é...

- Sou!

- Mas, mas... – atrapalhou-se Gina – Você parece tão... tão...

- Feminina? – perguntou Toledo.

- Bem, é! – e depois, pensando melhor a ruiva disse: - Ah, desculpa. Eu estou sendo idiota, não é mesmo?

- Tudo bem – tranqüilizou-a a colega de time – Eu pensei que você soubesse. Não é exatamente um segredo no mundo do quadribol.

- Acho que eu devo mesmo desculpas a você. Não sei o que deu em mim.

- Se eu disser que sei o que deu em você, você vai me acreditar? – perguntou Toledo amistosamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry havia passado o dia com Draco Malfoy sob o pretexto de assinar documentos e realizar fotos publicitárias. Na verdade, ele sabia muito bem que planejavam uma festa "surpresa" de aniversário dos seus vinte e um anos. Havia combinado de passar a noite com Rony e Hermione e havia se comprometido a preparar o jantar para os amigos.

Embora não gostasse mais tanto assim de se alimentar, cozinhava muito melhor do que os outros dois. E sem usar mágica. Rony era uma ameaça à saúde pública quando cozinhava e Hermione só era boa com feitiços culinários. Enquanto Harry visitava um mercado do Beco Diagonal que ficava aberto até a noite atrás dos ingredientes para o jantar, os antigos namorados esperavam por ele no apartamento sobre a sorveteria do Florean. Hermione queria acompanhá-lo, mas Harry insistiu que poderia ir muito bem sozinho, pois havia tomado todas as poções que a amiga havia lhe dado e havia percebido que Rony estava muito tenso, certamente querendo falar alguma coisa para a garota.

- Você é feliz agora, Hermione? – perguntou o ruivo de maneira inesperada assim que ficaram a sós – Quero dizer, depois de a gente ter se separado?

A garota encarou o ruivo sem saber o que dizer. Na verdade, não se lembrava de ser feliz a partir dos seus onze anos a não ser na companhia dos amigos. Harry, Gina e principalmente Rony sempre estiveram presente nos momentos em que havia sentido algum tipo de felicidade. Mesmo durante a guerra. Sempre se sentia feliz e aliviada quando os amigos e o então namorado voltavam inteiros daquelas missões arriscadas.

- Eu era feliz com você, Rony – respondeu Hermione com uma sinceridade inesperada até para ela.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi um tanto estranho. O ruivo, que nunca havia sido muito bom com palavras, começou um discurso muito confuso sobre um tal Tio Jonas, que a garota não entendeu. Falou algo também sobre como sempre havia sido feliz ao lado dela e como não queria ser infeliz até morrer, deixando que algum loiro idiota a fizesse feliz, mas não tanto quanto ele poderia fazê-la De repente os dois estavam muito próximos e Rony estava ofegante. Nunca souberam quem tomou a iniciativa, mas no momento seguinte estavam se beijando. E colocando muito empenho naquele beijo. Rony havia dado "o passo". E se amaldiçoou mentalmente por não ter aquela garota ao seu lado o tempo todo. Como pudera viver tanto tempo sem beijá-la?

Ainda agarrada ao ruivo, Hermione pensava a mesma coisa. E como ele sabia beijar! Certamente não era só por causa do quadribol que conquistava tantas garotas.

Eles nem perceberam que Harry havia voltado de suas compras, que foram silenciosamente deixadas na cozinha. Discretamente o amigo diminuiu as luzes mágicas da sala de estar com um pequeno gesto de varinha e silenciosamente, com um sorriso nos lábios, dirigiu-se ao seu próprio quarto. O jantar poderia esperar. E esperaria por outra oportunidade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DE VOLTA AO PRESENTE:

Harry sentiu mãos macias acariciando seu rosto. Havia dormido novamente e acordado sem saber muito bem onde estava. Estava se tornando um hábito acordar só de roupa de baixo com alguma pessoa do sexo feminino por perto.

- Bom dia, dorminhoco – disse uma sorridente Baby Jane, estendendo-lhe um copo de suco de laranja ou algo próximo a isso e lhe estendendo os óculos para que o mundo entrasse em foco novamente.

O que diabos havia acontecido?


	30. SOBRE AMORES E PUGILISMO

CAPÍTULO 30

QUARENTA E OITO HORAS ATRÁS:

- Se você me pedir desculpas de novo, eu te azaro – disse Cris Toledo para Gina Weasley nos jardins da casa dos M'Bea.

- Sabe como é difícil... todos esses anos a gente fica se policiando para não ser preconceituosa e de repente...

- Você descobre que sua companheira de time, que você achava apaixonada por Harry, é lésbica – brincou a peruana.

- Todo mundo sabe? – perguntou Gina – Eu digo, Harry, Rony, Mione...

- Eu disse pra você que não era exatamente um segredo no mundo do quadribol. Desde aquele episódio do segundo time do União.

- Eu não conheço o episódio – disse a ruiva com sinceridade.

- Claro, você já devia estar na Itália na época – recordou-se Toledo – Uma garota do time, com quem eu disputava uma vaga de artilheira, procurou a diretoria e disse que eu a havia assediado – relatou a jogadora sul-americana. Ela pronunciou as palavras calmamente, mas Gina pode perceber que havia uma mágoa muito grande na sua voz. Certamente aquela não era uma boa lembrança.

- Nossa!

- Pois é. Na verdade nós havíamos namorado uma época. Ela disse aquilo apenas pra ficar com a vaga. No final, alguns jogadores me defenderam, mas o clube resolveu mandar nós duas embora.

- Que horror! – exclamou Gina, realmente chocada. Se havia uma coisa que os Weasleys possuem de sobra é um senso de justiça muito apurado. Truques baixos como aquele deixavam a ruiva muito enfurecida.

- O Harry e o seu irmão me acolheram e me levaram pra jogar nos Trasgos. Depois eu fui para a Espanha. Não sei o que eu faria sem os dois.

- Por isso você gosta tanto do Harry, não é mesmo? – disse a garota ruiva, enfim compreendendo o afeto da sul-americana pelo ex-namorado.

- Eu realmente amo o Harry. Sabe, eu nunca vi uma pessoa tão boa como ele. Mas eu não o amo como você – acrescentou - Acho que agora você me entende. Ele e seu irmão realmente salvaram a minha carreira e eu devo minha vida a eles – falou a artilheira muito emocionada.

- Poso fazer uma pergunta? – disse Gina de maneira um tanto tímida.

- Você quer saber sobre essa coisa de garotas com garotas – adivinhou a outra.

- Eu acho que te perguntam o tempo todo, não é mesmo?

- Realmente não me importo.Já me acostumei com isso. Seu irmão uma vez me perguntou se havia algum tratamento para esse "mal".

Gina olhou-a incrédula. Era o tipo de "sutileza" típica do irmão.

- Aquele trasgo idiota! – vociferou a ruiva – Espero que você tenha lhe jogado uma azaração bem dolorosa.

- Ah, não precisou – riu a peruana – Harry lhe deu uma bronca e fez com que ele se desculpasse. Mas, fora isso o Rony sempre foi muito legal comigo. Uma vez inclusive ele deu um soco num batedor dos Pegas que passou o jogo todo me dizendo gracinhas preconceituosas.

- Bem Rony mesmo – sorriu a ruiva.

- Sobre a sua pergunta...

- Ah, não precisa dizer nada! Eu sou muito intrometida mesmo.

- Sério – insistiu Toledo – Eu não me importo. Sobre a parte afetiva, realmente não há muita diferença. A gente se apaixona, fica feliz, sofre, chora quando a pessoa vai embora ou está longe, essas coisas. Resumindo, amiga: se você pretendia trocar de lado, detesto desiludi-la, mas os grilos são os mesmos.

Ambas riram muito do comentário. Gina repreendeu-se por não ter percebido antes o quanto a colega de time era uma boa companhia. Ficando séria de repente a sul-americana disse:

- Quanto ao Harry...

- Ah, não. Eu acho que não quero falar sobre o Harry.

- Você deveria, sabe? Eu acho que nunca vi uma pessoa tão apaixonada por alguém como ele por você. Você sabia que o Harry às vezes chorava escondido? Ele pensava que ninguém via. Mas eu o surpreendi mais de uma vez com aquela sua foto da formatura em Hogwarts. Ele estava chorando e acariciando a foto.

Gina lembrou-se da fotografia que havia dado ao então namorado. Ela realmente estava bonita naquele dia. Com suas vestes escarlates da Grifinória. Sorrindo feliz vendo os gêmeos perturbarem Harry enquanto Colin tirava a foto ("Feche a boca, Potter. Pare de babar pela nossa irmãzinha!"). A tensão da guerra, distante naquele momento. Feliz por Harry fitá-la com admiração e desejo.

A ironia é que ela também tinha uma foto de Harry, tirada naquele mesmo dia. Que nunca se atrevera a rasgar, ao contrário do que fez com as demais. E ela também havia chorado sobre essa fotografia muitas vezes. Droga! Saber o quanto o fizera infeliz a deixava em frangalhos. Saber que o "garoto que sobreviveu", que havia resistido a tantos feitiços e maldições imperdoáveis sem derramar uma lágrima, chorava escondido por ela era uma informação que fazia com que se odiasse mortalmente. De maneira incontrolável, começou a chorar em silêncio enquanto Toledo a consolava.

- Desculpe, Gina – disse a artilheira abraçando a ruiva – Acho que não devia ter contado isso. Mas eu não suporto ver vocês dois sofrendo desse jeito.

- Eu estraguei tudo entre nós – dizia Gina entre soluços, enquanto a peruana continuava consolando-a, mas discordando bastante dessa última afirmação.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TRINTA E SEIS HORAS ATRÁS:

Era um belo sonho. Há muito tempo Hermione não tinha sonhos assim intensos com um certo ruivo. Até podia sentir os braços fortes do rapaz em torno dela. Podia sentir o cheiro dele. Podia lembrar de cada detalhe embaraçoso do sonho. Podia... Espere um pouco! Ela REALMENTE estava deitada entre os braços do ruivo. E ambos estavam, por assim dizer, desprovidos de roupas.

Ainda confusa, Hermione olhou o relógio sobre o criado mudo. Eram onze horas. Céus, eram onze da noite! "Bem, vejamos, Senhorita Granger", pensou a jovem bruxa, um tanto confusa "Eram aproximadamente sete horas quando você e Rony começaram a se beijar. Poucos minutos depois, estranhamente as luzes se apagaram e vocês foram até o quarto do rapaz. Só pode ter ocorrido dessa forma, embora você não se lembre como chegaram até a cama. Ah, mas você se lembra muito bem o que aconteceu depois disso. E _aconteceu _sem dúvida alguma mais de uma vez, ou você e o ruivo aí do seu lado não ficariam tão sonolentos numa hora dessas, sendo os seres noturnos que são".

- Céus, o Harry! – quase gritou a jovem, assustando também a Rony.

Ambos correram para o banheiro da suíte, banhando-se e se vestindo da melhor maneira possível.

- Espere um pouco – disse Hermione, puxando Rony para mais um beijo antes de sair do quarto, afagando seus cabelos ruivos ainda molhados e ajeitando sua camisa de uma maneira apresentável.

Quando o casal voltou para a sala, ostentando o máximo de dignidade possível, viram que Harry estava sentado no sofá, dormindo em frente à televisão ligada. No colo, esquecido, estava um álbum de fotos bruxas, a maioria da época de Hogwarts. O álbum estava aberto numa página que mostrava uma Gina Weasley muito feliz, mandando beijos e acenando sorridente. No seu sonho, Harry parecia sorrir com alguma lembrança particularmente agradável. Delicadamente Hermione tirou o livro de fotos das suas mãos.

- Só mais uma foto, Gina – disse de maneira perfeitamente audível, mas depois resmungou algo impossível de ser entendido e olhou confuso para a amiga. Havia acordado. Depois de alguns segundos de visível confusão mental, sorriu para Hermione e Rony, que também o encarava, penalizado demais pelo amigo para achar graça na situação.

- Hum... vejo que vocês se acertaram – disse com ar maroto - Eu não fiz o jantar, mas acho que vocês não sentiram muito a falta, não é mesmo? – perguntou para o casal, ambos com os respectivos rostos assumindo uma coloração avermelhada.

- Ah, Harry, vem cá! – disse Hermione, sentando-se no sofá e dando um grande abraço no amigo.

Quando eram crianças, Harry sempre havia ficado embaraçado com as demonstrações de afeto de Hermione. Pensando bem, a garota provavelmente lhe dera o primeiro abraço na vida de que tinha memória, quando ambos tinham onze anos. E ele apreciava cada vez mais esses abraços. Harry era um dos poucos indivíduos do sexo masculino que não despertava em Rony sentimentos homicidas quando estava próximo demais da medibruxa. Harry era seu amigo e também de Hermione. Rony sabia o quanto o Eleito amava os dois e tinha ampla confiança em ambos. Pelo menos quando estavam juntos.

O ruivo mencionou que estava com fome e fez menção de ir até a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para os três.

- NÃO! – gritaram Harry e Hermione, soltando-se imediatamente.

- Se era um truque para que eu soltasse a Hermione, funcionou direitinho... – caçoou Harry – Não se aproxime daquela cozinha! – disse num tom de seriedade fingida - Cozinhas e Rony Weasley são coisas que não combinam, a menos que Rony Weasley esteja comendo tudo que haja nelas.

- Oh, céus! – retrucou Rony, fazendo uma voz dramática – Meu melhor amigo e minha namorada não confiam em mim!

- Sua...Namorada? – perguntou Hermione radiante.

- Sim – disse o ruivo – Minha namorada, minha amada, minha prometida, minha...

- OK – disse Harry, fingindo que tapava os ouvidos – Eu vou dormir e deixar vocês a vontade...

- Não precisa, Harry – disse Hermione com um sorrisinho bobo nos lábios e dando um tapa de brincadeira no amigo – Eu vou preparar alguma coisa para nós. E tome as poções – acrescentou de repente, assumindo de novo a sua pose de medibruxa profissional.

- Você precisa me contar os detalhes depois – sussurrou Harry para Rony enquanto Hermione se afastava.

- Detalhes? – perguntou o ruivo, que olhava algo hipnotizado a namorada caminhando em direção à cozinha – Que tipo de pervertido você se tornou, Potter? – brincou Rony, fingindo um ar indignado.

- Não _esses _detalhes, seu tonto! – devolveu Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na terça-feira Hermione tinha muita coisa para fazer, mas ainda estava bastante sonolenta. Dormira na casa de Rony... Bem, dormir não se aplicava muito aquilo que ela e o ruivo haviam feito, por isso bocejava intensamente desde o café da manhã. Precisava tirar as suas coisas da sua antiga sala no St. Mungus, o que fez, para surpresa dela mesma, sem nenhuma emoção ou sensação de perda.

Muitas pessoas que morriam de inveja do seu talento, pareciam agora invejosas pelo fato da jovem ter arrumado um emprego que lhe renderia mais galeões do que aqueles que ela normalmente ganhava no setor de pesquisas, sem falar nas viagens constantes, que Hermione realmente achava que seriam emocionantes. Quem ela queria enganar? Era uma grifinória. Aquela carreira acadêmica estava enchendo-a de tédio. Tinha apenas vinte e um anos e queria um pouco mais de aventura na sua vida. De preferência e para variar, algum tipo aventura em que sua vida e a dos amigos não estivessem por um fio.

Sorriu ao lembrar da pergunta de Rony se ela era feliz. Agora ela seria, tendo Rony novamente e os amigos por perto. Nunca mais agüentar Tristan Garfield! Pensando no diabo, o próprio estava parado à porta da sala de Hermione. Ela já havia se despedido de Lilá Brown, que trabalhava na Enfermagem Geral, e de outras pessoas as quais realmente considerava, o que não incluía aquele imbecil arrogante e prepotente.

- Ora, ora, se não é a nova aquisição do quadribol – zombou o burocrata, um risinho de desdém dançando-lhe na cara corada – Nada como ter amigos nos lugares certos, não é mesmo, "Senhorita-sangue-ruim-espertinha"?

Lívida de ódio, Hermione postou-se frente ao sujeito. Realmente seu olhar naquele momento deve ter sido bem assustador, pois o homenzarrão encolheu-se um pouco enquanto a jovem o encarava, mesmo sendo muito mais alto do que ela. Há anos ninguém a chamava dessa forma. Depois da guerra, insultos como esse eram raros. Primeiro pensou em lançar-lhe uma azaração que encheria aquele nojento de furúnculos. Depois, lembrando-se que esse tipo de feitiço era ilegal, olhou em volta onde algumas pessoas, paradas no corredor, assistiam intrigados os dois desafetos. Humilhá-lo seria muito bom, pensou.

No sétimo ano dela em Hogwarts, Harry a havia ensinado a usar os punhos em caso de apuro e de não ter uma varinha a mão. O amigo havia aprendido boxe com seu primo, que pretendia transformá-lo num saco de pancadas, mas o garoto ficara tão bom que Duda Dursley desistiu de lutar com ele após menos de um mês de treinamento. Draco Malfoy havia aprendido de maneira dolorosa que Harry Potter não era bom apenas com feitiços. Ou seja, ela havia aprendido com o melhor. E bruxos, não importa o tamanho, raramente sabem se defender de um soco bem dado.

Lembrando do que Harry havia lhe dito sobre manter o tronco firme para dar força aos braços, Hermione socou com a mão esquerda a barriga de Garfield, obrigando-o a se curvar de dor, e em seguida acertou-o com toda a força que possuía, com o punho direito, no meio do nariz, fazendo o sujeito cambalear e cair espetacularmente.

Contornando o corpo do homem grande caído a seus pés, não pôde deixar de sorrir quando os funcionários que presenciaram a cena aplaudiam e assobiavam à sua passagem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Muito bem, Srta. Granger", rugiu o monstrinho interior de Hermione, "Você já não teve a sua cota de adrenalina nas últimas vinte e quatro horas? Ou sexo e violência não chegam para você, sua degenerada? Pretende socar também Jane O'Neal agora?".

Realmente, depois do incidente no St. Mungus, Hermione estava se sentindo muito poderosa. Invencível até. Em outro estado de ânimo teria estranhado muito mais a coruja que esperava por ela no escritório de Draco Malfoy, num imponente edifício comercial recém construído no Beco Diagonal. Havia passado por lá para assinar os papéis do seu novo emprego, quando Zabini, o eficiente assessor de Malfoy lhe entregou um pergaminho que havia chegado minutos atrás.

Realmente estava muito curiosa sobre o que Baby Jane O'Neal teria para falar com ela. Nem mesmo a conhecia. Apenas a havia visto de longe algumas vezes em Hogwarts, sempre acompanhada de garotos babando atrás dela ou de meninas que eram sua verdadeiras servas. Enfim, a "senhorita popularidade" em pessoa.

Poucas horas atrás mandara a coruja com a resposta confirmando o encontro num pequeno e acolhedor restaurante trouxa a apenas algumas quadras da entrada do Beco.

Hermione tomava uma água mineral e lia um livro, quando a craque da seleção da Irlanda entrou no restaurante quinze minutos atrasada. Tirou os elegantes óculos escuros e parou por um momento a sua procura, caminhando decidida depois de se certificar que a outra já estava presente. Era realmente muito bonita. Provavelmente do tipo que virava a cabeça dos homens. Alta, elegante, cheia de curvas. Os olhos tão verdes quantos os de Harry, talvez um pouco mais claros, agora fitavam Hermione que se sentiu um tanto incomodado com aquela avaliação.

- Bom dia, Hermione – disse, estendendo a mão direita cheia de anéis – Posso te chamar de Hermione, não é?

Hermione assentiu. Por um momento pensou em suas amigas. Se Helga, Toledo ou Angelina soubessem que estava nesse momento prestes a almoçar com Jane O'Neal, provavelmente a matariam e dançariam sobre seu túmulo. Estava realmente curiosa e deixou escapar um sorriso enquanto a jogadora se sentava e se desculpava pelo atraso. Depois de avaliar Hermione por mais alguns segundos, finalmente disse:

- Você é realmente muito mais bonita do que eu me lembrava – disse de maneira casual, e depois acenou para o garçom, fazendo o pedido de uma salada com frios e um suco de laranja.

Enquanto Hermione fazia o seu próprio pedido, reparou como sua atual colega de refeição se virava muito bem no mundo trouxa. Nada daquela atrapalhação que alguns bruxos enfrentavam quando saíam do seu próprio mundo. E percebeu que a garota não fazia pedidos, dava ordens. "Bem sonserino", pensou. E notou que ela a avaliava e estava muito atenta aos seus gestos e palavras.

Durante algum tempo pairou na mesa um silêncio constrangido, apenas interrompido por frases sobre o tempo ou sobre a eficiência dos trouxas em preparar pratos sem ajuda de feitiços, que durou até que a refeição chegasse.

- Você sabe que eu tenho um encontro com Harry Potter hoje a noite, não é mesmo? – perguntou de repente a jogadora da Irlanda.

- Sei perfeitamente – respondeu Hermione de maneira tranqüila, depois de cortar cuidadosamente seu frango grelhado e tomar mais um gole de sua água mineral – Eu estava presente quando Harry atendeu a sua ligação.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Jane, visivelmente surpresa.

- Vamos parar com o joguinho, Srta. O'Neal – disse a medibruxa, sem hostilidades, mas também sem nenhuma condescendência.

- Me chame de Jane, por favor.

- Muito bem, Jane. Nós duas sabemos que você me chamou aqui para extrair pelo menos uma resposta. Talvez duas. A resposta é não. Para suas duas perguntas.

Como a outra a olhava, aparentemente sem entender o que Hermione estava dizendo, essa acrescentou sem pressa, depois de tomar mais um gole:

- Não, eu não sou namorada, amante ou caso de Harry. Não, eu não me importo de você se encontrar com ele.

Baby Jane encarou Hermione parecendo muito espantada com a perspicácia da amiga de Harry. Depois, lentamente, como se estivesse evitando fazer isso, ela sorriu. Provavelmente os homens também se derretiam vendo esse sorriso, pois ela ficou ainda mais bonita. Talvez porque esse sorriso era realmente autêntico e não um dos seus sorrisos estudados e ensaiados em frente a um espelho.

- Bem que me falaram que você era absurdamente inteligente – disse finalmente - Céus, você deve ser uma extraterrestre! Inteligente, bonita e ainda sabe usar os punhos. Por que o Eleito não está com uma garota como você?

Dessa vez Hermione ficou realmente surpresa e parou o movimento que fazia de levar a comida a boca. Aquilo havia sido um elogio ou uma ofensa? Aquele sem dúvida seria um longo almoço.


	31. MAGIA EXCESSIVA

CAPÍTULO 31

- Engraçado como Draco Malfoy disse a mesma coisa, ou seja, que não vai dar certo.

Hermione estava ficando boa em compartilhar refeições amigáveis com sonserinos. Primeiro Draco Malfoy, que lhe havia oferecido um emprego no novo time dos Cannons, agora Jane O'Neal, a maior sensação do quadribol das Irlanda. A medibruxa havia acabado de dizer que não via nenhuma possibilidade de dar certo um relacionamento amoroso entre ela e seu amigo Harry.

- Não me entenda mal, Jane – explicou Hermione – O fato de não ter nenhum interesse romântico no Harry não quer dizer que eu não ame aquele garoto. E é exatamente por isso e por conhecê-lo tão bem quanto a mim mesma é que eu não acredito que vocês possam ser um casal. Vocês não combinam em nada.

- Você tem certeza que não há mesmo nada entre vocês? – perguntou Jane desconfiada – Não sei se acredito muito nesse negócio de amor fraternal entre rapazes e moças...

Hermione bufou irritada. Era absolutamente cansativo ter que explicar ao mundo todo desde os seus quatorze anos de idade que ela e Harry eram apenas grandes amigos. Que Harry era o irmão que ela gostaria de ter tido. Que amava Harry sem nenhum interesse romântico. Parece que essa refeição não seria tão amigável assim afinal.

- Escute aqui, Jane O'Neal! – disse Hermione irritada – Eu não sei como são as coisas no seu planeta. Mas, no meu, já que você me julga uma extraterrestre, homens e mulheres podem sim ser amigos e se amarem sem que haja sexo no meio disso. Nesses dez anos em que eu conheço o Harry, eu o vi a beira da morte várias vezes, eu o vi sangrar, quebrar membros seus e dos outros, chorar, rir, desmaiar, fazer coisas idiotas e tenho certeza que fomos mais íntimos do que muitos casais jamais o serão. Então não me diga que temos mais do que uma amizade de irmãos! Eu morreria por ele e tenho certeza que ele morreria por mim, o que é mais do que muitos irmãos fariam um pelo outro! E, diferentemente de algumas amigas minhas, que gostariam de lançar em você algumas maldições imperdoáveis, eu não me importo que Harry saia com você. Apenas sei que não vai dar certo!

- Uau! – disse Jane depois de um momento de silêncio surpreso.

- E depois – acrescentou Hermione – Eu e Rony Weasley reatamos.

- O ruivo? – perguntou a jogadora da Irlanda.

- O ruivo – afirmou a medibruxa como que desafiando a outra a fazer algum comentário sobre isso.

- Você é bem esperta mesmo! – disse Jane alegremente, piscando para Hermione – Sabe, conheço algumas jogadoras que já saíram com ele. Pelo que dizem, nenhuma se arrependeu. Dizem que ele...

- Eu não preciso ouvir isso – interrompeu Hermione, muito contrariada pelo fato do "seu homem" ser o assunto de mulheres assanhadas – Eu conheço muito bem as suas qualidades, se é que você me entende.

Jane estava agora rindo da irritação de Hermione e aliviada por perceber o real foco afetivo da moça morena de cabelos crespos. Então aquela garota inteligente e bonita não era realmente uma rival.

- Por que você acha que eu e Harry não podemos ser um...

- Casal? – completou Hermione.

- Sim.

- Eu não estou julgando você pela vida que leva – explicou Hermione mais calma - Não é da minha conta a sua vida. Mas você gosta de ser o centro das atenções, você gosta do glamour que a profissão de jogador oferece. Harry é exatamente o oposto disso. Ele passou a vida inteira tentando ser um bruxo comum. Ele não teria paciência com festas, comerciais e jantares elegantes. Harry é exatamente o contrário disso. Ele só está no quadribol porque gosta do jogo, não da badalação que ele oferece. Provavelmente ele jogaria de graça e no fundo de um quintal com o mesmo prazer que jogaria a final da Liga Européia ou da Copa Mundial. Não sei se eu fui clara...

- Bastante – ponderou Jane – Mas, e se eu dissesse que é exatamente o que você me contou que me atrai no seu amigo?

- Eu acreditaria, é claro. Mas mesmo assim não daria certo.

- Eu realmente não entendo você, Hermione. Afinal, você faz ou não objeção do Harry sair comigo?

- porque eu sei que não vai dar certo. Harry já está apaixonado. Acho que seria bom ele sair com outras pessoas, pois isso vai ajudá-lo a perceber que ele não pode viver sem essa pessoa.

A declaração de Hermione parecia ter realmente afetado a jogadora. Ela descansou por um momento as mãos entrelaçadas sobre a mesa. O semblante sério como quem refletia sobre algo muito complicado de se chegar a uma conclusão. Então, como se todas as peças de um quebra-cabeças particularmente difícil tivessem enfim se encaixado, deixou escapar:

- Gina Weasley!

- Bingo! – disse Hermione ironicamente.

- Como eu sou burra! – exclamou, mas para si mesma do que para alguém em particular - Então não é por você que ele é apaixonado! Mas, eles não tinham se separado?

- É uma longa história... – disse Hermione, mas com ar de quem não pretendia contá-la.

Jane O'Neal teve vontade de sair à rua e matar todos os informantes que contratara (alguns a peso de ouro) em busca de informações sobre o Eleito. Eles a notificaram sobre a dependência química de Harry, sobre o passado do rapaz junto com os seus tios trouxas detestáveis, sobre a amizade com Rony Weasley, até mencionando boatos maldosos que ela se recusara a dar crédito. Mas, todos, absolutamente todos os idiotas disseram que o rapaz era apaixonado por Hermione Granger e que tinham uma situação não resolvida. Por isso ela resolvera tirar a coisa toda a limpo pessoalmente. Malditos incompetentes! Bem que Tess, sua fiel secretária, havia alertado que Harry era ainda apaixonado pela garota Weasley. Droga! Precisava começar a dar mais crédito à sua amiga.

- Escute, Hermione – disse a garota muito séria – Eu sou uma boa sonserina. E se há alguma coisa que nós sonserinos sabemos é quando uma batalha está perdida. Eu realmente gosto do Harry, mas não vou querer ficar com ele só enquanto a Weasley tem outros planos. Vou tentar conquistá-lo, mas se eu perceber que não tenho futuro, saio do caminho e parto pra outra.

- Assim tão simples? – perguntou Hermione surpresa,

- Não, não assim tão simples – disse maliciosamente – Eu não usei todas as minhas armas ainda.

Hermione, de maneira inesperada, estendeu-lhe um frasco que retirou da bolsa de couro que carregava.

- Harry deve tomar isso se começar a passar mal – disse, a seriedade profissional mais uma vez ocupando espaço – Ele tem a poção, mas costuma esquecer de tomá-la.

- Você é mesmo incrível! – disse Jane, visivelmente impressionada.

- Talvez – disse Hermione com frieza – A propósito: a essa altura todo mundo já deve estar sabendo da surra que eu dei em Tristan Garfield...

- Até eu fiquei sabendo – falou a jogadora muito animada – As notícias correm no nosso mundo!

- Pois é. Harry me ensinou a usar os punhos e eu também sei algumas azarações particularmente dolorosas. Eu não me importo que você saia com o Harry. Mas se você magoá-lo ou feri-lo de algum modo, eu vou atrás de você – sibilou Hermione, encarando a outra jovem, deixando claro que falava sério – E garanto que você vai se arrepender do que seja lá que tenha feito a ele.

- É muito justo – concordou Baby Jane, devolvendo-lhe o olhar sério – E muito grifinório também de sua parte, eu suponho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TERÇA FEIRA, VÉSPERA DO ANIVERSÁRIO DE VINTE E UM ANOS DE HARRY:

Draco Malfoy estava furioso. Ah, aqueles desgraçados iam descobrir da pior maneira possível que não se deve provocar um Malfoy! Se bem que eles não queriam realmente provocá-lo. Queriam provocar e ferrar a vida de Harry Potter. Era de se esperar que deixassem o cara em paz depois do fiasco do julgamento. Mas não.

Draco se imaginou (apenas por um momento, é claro) um cara cheio de bons sentimentos como o santarrão do Potter, que arriscou a pele para salvar o mundo mágico, só para ser perseguido por idiotas como aquela imbecil da Dolores Umbridge e agora esse tal de Artemius Garfield. Uma das coisas das quais Draco mais se envergonhava era de ter feito parte daquela ridícula Brigada Inquisitorial de Hogwarts da sapa velha quando tinha quinze anos de idade. Ok. Naquela época ele era um moleque estúpido e mimado, que morria de inveja do "Santo Potter". Mas, agora, que ele e o Eleito estavam do mesmo lado, eles iam ver só! E aqueles velhos desgraçados dos donos do time! Ameaçando-o de vender os Cannons. Ah, isso não ia ficar assim! Não mesmo. Ele não era um maldito grifinório bonzinho. Era um sonserino maquiavélico e ia "jogar o jogo", como dizia aquela fina e falecida flor de pensamento humanista, o seu pai. Só que, como bom sonserino e melhor Malfoy ainda, iria jogar o jogo de acordo com as sua próprias regras.

Eram três horas da tarde. Malfoy pediu que Pansy lhe trouxesse uma poção contra a dor de cabeça. A única boa notícia que recebera no dia foi que Hermione Granger havia socado Tristan Garfield no St. Mungus. Ficara feliz que alguém daquela família sebosa e insuportável tenha recebido um castigo merecido. Embora desconfiasse que Hermione bater no irmão do chefe do Departamento de Esportes Mágicos do Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido não fosse fazer muito bem para o time que ele presidia.

Primeiro chegaram M'Bea e Vitor Krum. Depois Cris Toledo e Andy Lopes, que estavam hospedados provisoriamente na Mansão Malfoy. Logo em seguida o técnico Lynch e Apolo "Cool" Cole, seguidos de Gina Weasley e seu irmão Rony, de mãos dadas com Hermione Granger. "Mãos dadas!", pensou Malfoy, "Aquele não era decididamente um bom dia". Por via das dúvidas solicitou a Pansy uma dose dupla da poção para dor de cabeça.

Todos foram se acomodando no espaçoso escritório da presidência do clube de quadribol, excepcionalmente instalado no moderno complexo comercial Wizard Business Center, na parte nobre do Beco Diagonal. Por fim chegou Harry Potter. Ele parecia um pouco melhor e mais corado nos últimos dias. Acenou de maneira simpática para todos em volta, mesmo para os intragáveis Lynch e Cole. "O senhor bondade em pessoa", pensou Malfoy de mau humor, mas se arrependeu em seguida. Potter era realmente um sujeito decente e até ele estava ficando irritado com as sacanagens que o governo bruxo cometia contra o seu jogador.

Quando todos esperavam o início da reunião, o sempre eficiente Zabini introduziu na sala Angelina Johnson. A estrela do time dos Tornados provavelmente prometia ser a grande rival dos Cannons na Liga Inglesa e na próxima Copa da Grã-Bretanha.

- Calma, pessoal – disse a jovem negra, percebendo a surpresa que sua presença causava. Não que não fosse bem-vinda, afinal era noiva de Jorge Weasley, irmão de Rony e Gina. Apenas era estranho ver uma jogadora do rival naquela que deveria ser uma reunião do time laranja – Eu estou aqui como presidente do sindicato dos jogadores – explicou a artilheira.

- Bom, eu vou ter que explicar do início – disse Malfoy, tomando a dose dupla de sua poção, e vendo os olhares melosos trocados entre Weasley e Granger, pensou se não seria bom também tomar uma poção contra náuseas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quarenta minutos mais tarde, elfos domésticos (remunerados, como Malfoy fez questão de explicar para Hermione) serviam drinques e refrigerantes para um grupo de bruxos indignados. O presidente do clube havia explicado detalhadamente a situação: Aquele gol espetacular que Harry marcara no jogo de domingo levantara desconfiança nos membros do Departamento de Esportes Mágicos de uso de "magia excessiva" e uma investigação havia sido solicitada, que enquanto durasse, afastaria Mergulho Potter de qualquer competição oficial e poderia bani-lo para sempre do quadribol se fosse comprovada alguma irregularidade.

Era considerada magia excessiva o uso de feitiços ilícitos numa partida de quadribol. Excessiva, pois alguma magia era necessária para fazer uma pessoa voar numa vassoura a quinze metros de altura. Mas era terminantemente proibido enfeitiçar as goles, os balaços, o pomo, os jogadores adversários ou do próprio time.

Não se sabe se antes ou depois de Hermione quebrar o nariz de Tristan, seu irmão Artemius, chefe do Departamento que regulava o quadribol e demais esportes mágicos (caçadas de animais mágicos, corridas de vassouras, duelo e esgrima bruxa etc.) solicitara a abertura de uma investigação contra Harry, alegando que havia sido muito suspeito aquele arremesso certeiro de mais de quarenta metros que o jovem havia executado. Graças aos seus prestativos (e bem pagos) informantes, Malfoy ficou sabendo das maquinações poucos minutos depois delas terem se iniciado. Por isso havia convocado uma reunião de emergência com todo o time e chamara Angelina, presidente do sindicato dos jogadores da Inglaterra e País de Gales.

- Nós não vamos permitir que esses idiotas prejudiquem o Harry mais uma vez – disse a jogadora dos Tornados muito irritada. Fora interpelada por Malfoy no meio de uma seção de amassos muito promissores com o seu noivo na sua casa e não estava para brincadeiras – Depois, se banirem Harry, eles vão comprometer toda a temporada de quadribol da Inglaterra e prejudicar os times e os jogadores que foram ou seriam contratados. É um absurdo! Eu vi Harry fazer jogadas como aquela várias vezes, até mesmo em treinos em Hogwarts. O que eles estão pensando? Que ele deixou a sua varinha invisível?

- É que o Potter não precisa usar varinha para fazer feitiços – explicou Draco.

- Você está brincando, não é mesmo? – perguntou Lynch – Nem "você-sabe-quem" era capaz de fazer isso.

- Certo – disse Malfoy friamente – Acho que foi por isso que Potter deu cabo do sujeito.

O irlandês não retrucou, mas parecia bastante impressionado. Cole olhava para Harry como se ele tivesse alguma cabeça a mais e três ou quatro braços de sobra. Entre os amigos de Harry isso não era de forma alguma uma novidade. Desde o seu penúltimo ano em Hogwarts, Harry era capaz de fazer vários feitiços só movendo as mãos, o que era bem impressionante. O rapaz não gostava de fazer propaganda disso, pois com razão, achava que já chamava atenção em demasia.

- Certo – disse Angelina – Mas eu confio no Harry e tenho certeza que ele não faria nada desonesto.

- Ora, como vocês tem tanta certeza disso? – falou Cole de maneira depreciativa – Estamos falando de um cara que gosta muito de aparecer, não é mesmo?

Antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse responder, Toni M'Bea, do alto dos seus quase dois metros de altura, havia se levantado com uma rapidez surpreendente para um homem do seu tamanho e agarrado o jogador jamaicano pelas suas elegantes vestes bruxas, arrastando-o da poltrona onde estava sentado.

- Por favor, Toni – disse Harry de forma apaziguadora.

- Sim, Toni, só não estrague muito a cara dele – disse Rony de maneira selvagem, também avançando sobre Cole, mas seguro por Hermione – Eu também gostaria de bater um pouco nesse metido.

- Eu conheci seu irmão, sabe? – disse Toni para o jamaicano, que tentava se recuperar depois de ser atirado num canto da sala como se fosse um monte de trapos – Ele valia mais do que você jamais vai valer na vida.

- Sim, ele é um grande cara morto! – retrucou Apolo Cole com um sorriso sarcástico de desafio – Porque foi burro o suficiente para seguir os grandes heróis, não é mesmo?

Toni M'Bea ergueu o punho gigantesco, o que foi suficiente para que o outro se encolhesse e todos em volta se preocupassem. Como havia feito durante a guerra com a traidora Irena Miller, o africano agarrou a mão de Apolo que havia sacado a varinha, esmagando-a, fazendo com que o objeto mágico fosse solto e rolasse pelo carpete. O jamaicano ofegava de espanto e dor.

- Por favor, Toni – pediu novamente Harry.

- Eu só vou dizer uma coisinha para o nosso "companheiro" aqui – praticamente rosnou o africano. Depois, soltando o desafeto que se encolheu no chão, massageando a mão ferida, disse olhando-o diretamente nos olhos: - Seu irmão Terry morreu sabendo que há coisas na vida pelas quais vale a pena viver e outras pelas quais vale a pena morrer. Todos nós lutamos na guerra sabendo disso. Pense, enquanto você estiver levando essa vida inútil de jogador medíocre que você é, como seria o mundo se todos pensassem que é mais fácil fugir. Pense no que seria dos seus pais trouxas lá na Jamaica. Sim, seu panacão, eu sei que os seus pais são trouxas e que Terry tinha uma esposa trouxa e um filho mestiço! Você nunca se perguntou quem paga os estudos do seu sobrinho, não é? Você é importante demais para se perguntar coisas assim sem importância, não é mesmo?

- Por favor, Toni – disse pela terceira vez Harry. Ele sabia onde o amigo iria chegar. Muitas viúvas e familiares de vítimas da guerra haviam recebido uma generosa quantia em dinheiro do fundo criado pelo Ministério da Magia, mas que tinha no Eleito o principal doador. Toni também contribuíra com quantias razoáveis.

- Desculpe, Harry – disse o africano – Mas não é por que você é nobre demais que eu vou deixar esse idiota falar bobagens a seu respeito – e virando-se de novo para Apolo Cole, M'Bea vociferou com seu impressionante timbre de voz: - São caras como Harry e eu que ajudamos a engordar a ridícula ajuda do ministério. SE VOCÊ ACHA QUE NÓS SOMOS CRETINOS QUE GOSTAMOS DE APARECER, SEJA O CARA CRETINO E QUE GOSTA DE APARECER TAMBÉM E AJUDE AS PESSOAS, OUVIU BEM, SEU MERDA? – gritou Toni, abalando a sala, que parecia que havia sido sacudida por uma abalo sísmico.

- Eu... eu não sabia – gaguejou Apolo.

- O que você não sabe daria para encher várias enciclopédias bruxas e trouxas... – zombou o batedor de Uganda. Depois, virando-se para os demais, parecendo arrependido pelo descontrole momentâneo, desculpou-se: - Acho que me excedi um pouco. Desculpe, Draco, mas hoje não estou em condições de discutir mais nada. Tenham um bom dia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sete e meia da noite. Harry se olhava no espelho, sentindo-se meio idiota por estar tão preocupado com a aparência. Normalmente era Rony quem se esmerava nas roupas e na arrumação pessoal antes de se encontrar com garotas. Depois da confusão da tarde no escritório de Draco, o jovem pensou seriamente em cancelar o encontro com Jane O'Neal. Na verdade ele nem sabia por que iria a esse encontro. A sua decisão foi uma reação idiota à visão de Gina dançando com aquele batedor. E depois descobriu que a ruiva nem tinha nada com o sujeito. "Admita, Potter, você é um imbecil que vai morrer virgem e infeliz", cutucou-o mais uma vez o seu famoso e implacável monstro interior.

- Ora, cale a boca! – berrou de repente, tentando calar o ser monstruoso que mandava mensagens infames para a sua cabeça.

- Mas nós nem falamos nada... – disse Hermione, segurando o riso e se fazendo de ofendida.

- Tsc, tsc – fez Rony, abanando a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação – Brigando consigo próprio... Essa tensão do encontro com Baby Jane não está lhe fazendo nada bem.

Parados à porta da suíte, seus melhores amigos apreciavam, sem que Harry houvesse percebido, sua cuidadosa arrumação pessoal.

- Acho que vou ligar para ela e dizer que não vou ao encontro – disse o "garoto que sobreviveu" de maneira muito séria, uma leve náusea voltando a incomodá-lo. Odiava admitir que mais aquela armação do governo bruxo o havia afetado bastante. Sem mencionar a explosão de Toni contra Apolo Cole.

- Calma, Harry – disse Hermione de maneira muito profissional – Venha, sente-se aqui – a jovem apontou para a cadeira que ficava próxima ao espelho no qual Harry estava se mirando há pouco - Agora respire...

- Ei, é apenas um encontro, cara – disse Rony, tentando animar o amigo.

- O Harry não está assim só por causa do encontro, Ronald – repreendeu-o Hermione com uma entonação de voz que demonstrava que ele não estava sendo muito sensível, como sempre – Ele ainda não está bem e o estresse de hoje deve estar provocando um certo mal-estar, não é mesmo, Harry? – perguntou a medibruxa de maneira muito profissional.

- Bota mal estar nisso, amiga – ofegou Harry.

- Tome, beba um pouco dessa poção – ofereceu-lhe a jovem o conteúdo de um pequeno frasco. Daqui duas horas você toma outra dose.

Mais tarde, após a partida de Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam enlaçados assistindo um filme antigo trouxa no parelho de televisão na sala de Rony.

- Mi, você acha que o Harry vai... quer dizer, você sabe... – gaguejou o ruivo.

- Transar com Jane O'Neal – disse Hermione objetivamente.

- Bem... É.

- Não sei, Ronald. E não se atreva a perguntar isso ao Harry. Já chega a pressão dele ser virgem quase aos vinte e um anos. Mas, você quer saber? Isso não faz a menor diferença.

Rony ficou em silêncio durante os minutos seguintes. Sua mente viajando por caminhos longos e tortuosos, sua atenção bem longe do filme que era exibido na TV. O que não era normal, pois o ruivo adorava filmes trouxas. Era capaz de assistir ao mesmo filme várias vezes. Principalmente os filmes de ação. Mas não dispensava também romances e comédias.

- Diga, Ronald – falou Hermione, tirando o namorado dos seus devaneios – Eu conheço você muito bem. O que está incomodando essa sua cabeça ruiva?

- Você. Eu não entendo você, sabe? – disse o jovem, levantando-se e se afastando momentaneamente da agradável sensação que era ter a garota aconchegada junto a si.

- O que você não entende? – perguntou Hermione de maneira jovial.

- Bem, todo mundo sempre torceu para que o Harry ficasse com a Gina. Você sempre me disse que o Harry gostava dela, mesmo antes dele perceber isso. E agora...

- Agora eu pareço não me importar que o Harry saia com Jane O'Neal ou transe com ela. É isso?

- Sim, é isso.

- Rony, querido, você sabe o quanto eu amo o Harry e o quanto eu amo a sua irmã. Eu sinto que não importa o que aconteça, eles vão ficar juntos.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Eles se amam. Nenhuma Jane O'Neal vai mudar isso. Eu apenas não quero que o Harry tenha a sensação de que perdeu alguma coisa se não encontrar com a garota. Sua irmã teve namorados, mas ela não esqueceu o Harry. É mais forte do que eles.

- Gostaria de ter a sua convicção – disse Rony de maneira resignada e apertando a namorada contra o seu corpo. Sim, aquela era uma sensação muito agradável.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, SEM FALTA, TCHAN, TCHAN, TCHAN, TCHAN... O QUE ACONTECEU ENTRE HARRY POTTER E JANE O'Neal  
SERIA A "PREOCUPAÇÃO" DO RONY PROCEDENTE??? NÃO PERCAM...


	32. UMA NOITE APENAS

CAPÍTULO 32

Eram oito e meia da noite do dia trinta de julho. Dali a algumas horas Harry Potter faria vinte e um anos de idade. Sabia que seus amigos estiveram organizando nos últimos dias uma festa "surpresa" para ele. "Pelo menos finja uma cara de espanto, Potter", disse-lhe Draco Malfoy com a sua famosa voz arrastada. Engraçado como Malfoy vinha sendo gentil com ele nos últimos tempos. O loiro tentava enganar a si próprio dizendo que o seu interesse por Mergulho Potter era apenas comercial. Na verdade Draco tornou-se um homem muito melhor do que o adolescente que havia sido. Mesmo que ele próprio não admitisse isso.

No saguão do edifício luxuoso, que abrigava bruxos ricos e famosos, um porteiro com traços indianos apenas indicou o elevador e o andar antes que Harry dissesse qualquer coisa.

- Boa noite, eu sou... – tentara lhe dizer o Eleito.

- Eu sei exatamente quem o senhor é, Senhor Potter – disse o funcionário de maneira profissional, e depois apontou o elevador privativo panorâmico que o conduziria até o apartamento de Jane O'Neal.

Harry, que mesmo sendo rico não estava acostumado com luxos excessivos, havia ficado impressionado com o prédio, com o elevador panorâmico e finalmente com o luxuoso apartamento, cuja porta se abriu magicamente para sua passagem. Uma garota morena esperava por ele.

- Entre, Sr. Potter – disse Teresa Smith – Jane o receberá num minuto.

- Me chame apenas de Harry – disse o rapaz com simplicidade, aproximando-se da moça e lhe dando um beijo na face – Você é Teresa Smith, não? – perguntou – Os lufa-lufas a chamavam de Tess, não é mesmo?

Tess o encarou por um momento, abobada. Não podia culpar a sua amiga por ser obcecada pelo garoto. Mesmo vestido com simplicidade, ele era inegavelmente elegante. Magro, talvez um pouco demais no momento, altura média, cabelos rebeldes que lhe davam um ar levemente desleixado, mas mesmo assim adorável. Os estilistas amigos de Jane se matariam ou cometeriam assassinatos para vestir aquele rapaz. E tinha certeza que muitas garotas matariam ou se matariam umas as outras para despi-lo. E aqueles olhos verdes... Ela poderia ficar dias inteiros só apreciando aqueles olhos. E o mais fantástico é que certamente não fazia a menor idéia do quão fantástico ele era e o quanto mexia com as mulheres.

- Você... Você se lembra de mim? – perguntou surpresa

- Claro! – respondeu ele animadamente – Você um dia tentou me defender na aula do Snape. Não deu certo, é claro, mas mesmo assim eu sou grato por ter tentado.

Tess lembrou-se do episódio. No sexto ano eles cursavam a classe avançada de poções, quando Zabini, o sonserino amigo de Draco Malfoy, propositalmente entornou o caldeirão de Harry quando esse recolhia uma amostra para nota. O professor lhe deu zero, embora muitos alunos tivessem denunciado a sabotagem do amigo de Malfoy. Tess foi a primeira a defender o garoto, o que valeu dez pontos a menos para Lufa-lufa.

- Ah, aquilo não foi nada – respondeu sem jeito, sentindo que seu rosto ficava vermelho - Nossa! Você é tão... tão... – atrapalhou-se a antiga lufa-lufa.

- Lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso, simpático – completou Jane O'Neal, que adentrava o recinto naquele momento. Vestida com um conjunto bruxo que realçava as suas não poucas curvas e sorrindo da atrapalhação da amiga, deixando Harry também bastante constrangido.

- Isso também – murmurou Tess e acrescentou em voz alta: - Bem, vou deixar vocês. Ah, e feliz aniversário, Harry. É amanhã, não é mesmo?

- De fato – concordou Harry – Como você sabe?

- Meu amigo, não há nada a seu respeito que todo o mundo mágico não saiba. "Exceto o verdadeiro amor da sua vida" – pensou Jane, mas não deixou escapar a Harry que pagara para um bando de incompetentes vasculhar a sua vida.

Depois da saída de Tess, Jane guiou Harry pela mão até o terraço do apartamento, onde uma mesa havia sido posta. O rapaz notou que o terraço em questão era maior do que a maioria dos apartamentos que existiam em Londres, e que a mesa continha velas mágicas que iluminavam discretamente o ambiente, deixando a temperatura do andar alto absolutamente agradável, compatível com a noite de verão.

- Venha, sente-se aqui – disse a garota, ainda segurando a sua mão e guiando-o para um confortável divã voltado para o centro de Londres, possibilitando uma vista espetacular da cidade – Daqui a pouco os elfos irão servir o jantar.

Os grandes olhos verde-azulados da bruxa fixaram-se por um momento sobre Harry, que imediatamente sentiu-se desconfortável com a avaliação. Ele sempre havia sido tímido com garotas, e com a honrosa exceção de uma certa ruiva, o único encontro que havia tido, ainda com quinze anos de idade, se revelara um fiasco gigantesco. Odiou-se naquele momento, pois sentia seu rosto ardendo e provavelmente estava ficando vermelho, o que parecia divertir muito a sua acompanhante.

- Não fique nervoso, querido, eu não mordo – disse ela de maneira sedutora – Pelo menos não no primeiro encontro – e aproximando-se do rapaz de maneira decidida, beijou-o com muita disposição, mais uma vez pegando-o de surpresa. Mas dessa vez Harry correspondeu ao beijo depois de alguns segundos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Apollo Cole pensava em processar aquele brutamontes africano que quase havia quebrado a sua mão. Graças a aquele hipogrifo desgovernado a mão estava envolta em bandagens embebidas numa poção mal-cheirosa. Horas atrás havia telefonado para sua cunhada que morava em Manchester e havia confirmado que ela realmente recebia um dinheiro do governo britânico, acrescido de alguma coisa chamada "doação de fundo privado", que garantia uma parte considerável do seu sustento e seguramente garantiria os estudos do seu filho. O garoto estaria dentro de três anos em Hogwarts, já que havia herdado os poderes mágicos do pai e do tio.

Então M'Bea havia mesmo dito a verdade. Não que ele tivesse duvidado muito que aquele santarrão pudesse mentir sobre algo tão sério. Desgraçadamente ele nunca havia se perguntado como a esposa do seu falecido irmão e seu sobrinho se viravam na Inglaterra. Pensando bem, também não costumava ligar muito para a sua família trouxa que ainda morava na Jamaica. Ora, afinal o mundo tinha coisas muito mais importantes para ele se preocupar, como mulheres, mulheres, dinheiro e...bem, mulheres, é lógico!

Decididamente não pretendia bancar o herói como aquele panaca do Potter, que todos tratavam como se fosse um santo. Bom, o cara devia ser mesmo, com aquela Weasley e aquela outra que nem gosta de homens, cheias de chamego pra cima dele e o cara bancando o padre. No mínimo o sujeito devia ser bicha ou estar treinando para isso.

Todas essas preocupações "filosóficas" passavam pela cabeça do bravo jogador polivalente quando o interfone do flat trouxa em que estava hospedado tocou, assustando-o. Não esperava ninguém naquela hora e estava preparado para ficar mofando em frente à TV, uma vez que seus colegas de time estranhamente (na sua opinião) o evitavam e nunca o convidavam para sair.

- Senhor Cole – disse a voz vinda da portaria – O senhor e a senhora M'Bea estão aqui embaixo e pedem permissão para subir.

Aquilo realmente o havia apanhado de surpresa. Ficou parado um bom tempo olhando estupidamente para o aparelho sem responder nada.

- Senhor Cole? – insistiu o funcionário da recepção – O senhor está aí?

- Sim – respondeu de maneira automática – Mande os dois subir – disse por fim.

- Entrem – disse o jogador jamaicano para o relutante casal parado à porta do flat – Se você veio pedir pra que eu não o processe por quebrar a minha mão, pode esquecer. Sou um cara legal demais para fazer isso, embora você merecesse e...

- Cole, me faz um favor – pediu Toni M'Bea, mas sem nenhum traço de humildade na voz – CALE A BOCA!

O vozeirão do africano sobressaltou Cole e sacudiu todo o aposento. Helga, do lado do marido, segurava o riso com dificuldade. Ela não podia olhar para o jogador sem lembrar da história do "bastão", mencionada por Hermione. Visivelmente se controlando para não gritar novamente, Toni falou, mais baixo e pausadamente:

- Escute, eu vim aqui para pedir desculpas. Não por quase ter quebrado sua mão, coisa que você mereceu por ser um perfeito idiota.

- Ei, eu não sou um perfeito idiota! – reclamou Apollo.

- Ah, claro – retrucou o africano com desdém – Realmente ninguém é perfeito – e continuou antes que o outro protestasse de novo – Olha, eu não tive intenção de falar da sua cunhada e do seu sobrinho. Eu não quero que você fique com a impressão que a gente está fazendo...

- Algo grande e heróico? – interrompeu de novo o jamaicano

- É. Aquilo não é nada demais. Não pra mim. Tenho certeza que Harry pensa como eu. A gente apenas teve sorte de ter mais dinheiro do que os outros. Não custa nada ajudar as pessoas. Não quero que você pense que eu estou lhe cobrando alguma coisa.

Apollo ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Então finalmente disse:

- Eu falei com a minha cunhada. Ela realmente é muito grata a vocês. E o garoto, Dylan, adora você e o Potter. Acho que eu deveria agradecer...

- Não precisa – disse enfaticamente Toni.

- E peça desculpas ao Potter. Pelo jeito o cara é quase um santo.

O africano concordou com a cabeça e depois fez menção de se retirar, mas aí, como se tivesse esquecido algo importante, disse:

- Em todos os bons times em que eu joguei, as pessoas se relacionavam bem, como uma família feliz, sabe? Eu não gosto da maneira como você age e os outros também não gostam. Não custa nada você ser um pouco mais simpático com os colegas de time e parar de dizer gracinhas para as garotas. O fato de você estar sempre sozinho não lhe diz nada?

- Diz alguma coisa – admitiu Cole – Eu vou pensar sobre o que você disse – acrescentou surpreendentemente de maneira humilde.

- Faz bem. E mais uma coisa: afaste-se daquele técnico irlandês. Ele é um cretino. E prevejo que ele não vai durar muito nesse time.

Quando desciam no elevador, Helga, que não havia dito nada, olhava admirada para o marido. Aqueles olhos... Toni os amava, assim como cada pedaço da dona deles.

- O que foi? – perguntou para a esposa.

- Você. Alguém já disse que você é uma pessoa maravilhosa? – perguntou, colocando na voz aquela entonação que fazia com que o gigante fraquejasse, mesmo agora depois de todos os anos em que estavam juntos.

- Acho que você já disse – respondeu Toni divertido – Mas, se você quiser repetir...

- E também tão...

- Se você disser _fofo _haverá represálias, Senhora M'Bea!

- Fofo! – disse ela quando já saíam do elevador, atraindo risos de algumas pessoas no saguão.

- Quartos separados essa noite – murmurou Toni fingindo-se muito sério.

- Mesmo? – perguntou ela de maneira sedutora – Logo hoje que eu andava com algumas idéias...

- Nesse caso talvez eu reconsidere, se você me disser que idéias são essas – respondeu o africano, desaparatando junto com a esposa antes que chegassem na calçada do edifício.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry não havia comido muito, embora a comida estivesse deliciosa. O encontro enfim não havia sido um desastre. Jane O'Neal era inegavelmente inteligente, engraçada e bonita de uma maneira perturbadora. Mas, para a surpresa de Harry, era também uma ótima ouvinte. Depois, contou para o Eleito o encontro que tivera com Hermione na hora do almoço e as ameaças que a medibruxa lhe fizera, arrancando risos do rapaz. Ele lhe disse:

- Não sei por que, mas parece que todas as mulheres que eu conheço querem me proteger...

- Você não sabe por quê? – perguntou-lhe Baby Jane, rindo – Talvez porque você seja um garoto que realmente precisa ser protegido. Eu mesma adoraria protegê-lo – disse se aproximando de Harry, no divã para onde tinham voltado depois do jantar, beijando-o novamente e brincando com seus cabelos rebeldes.

Depois de corresponder ao beijo por algum tempo, Harry afastou-se delicadamente da garota, que continuava segurando na sua mão e olhando-o de maneira enigmática.

- Quanto tempo você ainda vai ser fiel a ela? – perguntou de repente, surpreendendo o rapaz.

- Fiel? Do que você está falando?

- De uma certa ruiva... Vamos, me fale sobre ela. Por que vocês não estão mais juntos?

Sem ter como recusar, Harry contou tudo o que havia acontecido entre ele e Gina. Do início do namoro dos dois no último ano dele em Hogwarts até a época da guerra e da noite fatídica em que ele salvou a vida da garota. E falou também sobre a noite duplamente fatídica em que ela terminou tudo. Jane O'Neal ouviu tudo sem interromper, apenas fazendo alguns comentários ocasionais e assobiando baixinho quando o relato terminou. A jovem tinha os olhos brilhantes e uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto antes que a ela a afastasse.

- Desculpe – disse Harry constrangido – Não é uma história muito edificante.

- Quando Malfoy me falou de você eu não acreditei – falou baixinho a garota, bastante emocionada. Como Harry a encarava confuso, acrescentou: - Ele disse que você era realmente um herói e era nobre e idiota como só os heróis costumam ser.

- Malfoy? Falou isso de mim? – perguntou o jovem, confuso.

- Ah, sim! – respondeu Baby Jane enxugando os olhos e dando um sorriso triste – E, creia, isso vindo de Draco Malfoy é um elogio. Ele admira muito você, sabe? Desde a época de Hogwarts, embora naquela época não admitisse para si mesmo.

- Essa informação é realmente surpreendente! – disse Harry, visivelmente impressionado.

- Ah, Harry! – suspirou a garota, lembrando sua amiga Hermione quando ficava com muita pena dele – Sabe, eu entendo Gina Weasley. As mulheres não gostam de ser deixadas de lado. Fica a impressão que elas não são de confiança.

- Eu confiaria minha vida a ela – desabafou o Eleito – Mas eu não poderia arriscar mais uma vida. Não depois de tudo que eu já perdi.

- Você disse isso para ela?

- Bem, eu tentei. Mas ela não estava muito receptiva na época... Jane, desculpe perguntar, mas e se fosse com você? Se alguém em quem você confiasse fizesse uma coisa idiota para salvar a sua vida. Você perdoaria essa pessoa? Digo, daria outra chance a ela?

Por vários segundos Jane ficou parada apenas fitando Harry. Estava muito impressionada com aquele garoto. Logo ela, que não era de se impressionar muito com pessoas do sexo masculino. O Harry Potter de carne e osso era muito mais impressionante do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. Era leal, corajoso e tremendamente frágil e inseguro. Não era de se estranhar que as mulheres quisessem protegê-lo. Ela mesma estava louca para fazer isso. Finalmente, tentando conter o embargo na voz, disse ao rapaz:

- Ninguém nunca me amou ou quis me proteger desse jeito. Se eu tivesse isso, acho que faria tudo para não perder – ao terminar a frase, ela estava realmente chorando e Harry a abraçou.

- Desculpe, Jane – falou Harry, acariciando as costas da jovem – Eu não deveria aborrecer você com os meus problemas. Nem ficar falando de outra garota...

- O problema é que agora eu não sei o que fazer com você – ela disse.

- Como assim?

- Eu não quero ficar com você só porque você não pode ficar com Gina Weasley. Por outro lado a sua lealdade para com aquela garota me faz acreditar um pouco mais na espécie masculina.

Harry estava pronto para rir do comentário. De repente foi tragado pelo vazio que parecia sugar a sua alma. Era como se o mundo saísse do foco. Era horrível e era constrangedor. Havia esquecido de tomar a poção que aliviava essas crises de abstinência. Tentou se levantar para apanhar o frasco que estava no bolso do paletó que havia deixado na sala, mas tudo parecia fora de lugar no universo. Mãos macias acariciaram o seu rosto e então tudo se apagou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LONDRES, TRINTA E UM DE JULHO, DEZ HORAS DA MANHÃ.

Uma das coisas mais estranhas que havia acontecido, pelo menos da perspectiva de Jane O'Neal, era o fato de que passara a noite dormindo com Harry Potter sem tirar nenhuma "casquinha" do rapaz. Não que ele tivesse condições para tanto. Após a crise que havia presenciado, ela havia se lembrado da poção que Hermione lhe dera. Só que não sabia exatamente se a poção teria efeito em meio à crise. Harry havia ficado branco como giz e, depois de falar coisas impossíveis de serem entendidas, simplesmente desmaiou.

Desesperada, Jane chamou os elfos que trabalhavam na sua casa, que a ajudaram prontamente a colocá-lo no seu quarto. A garota, contudo, teve a impressão que as criaturas a olhavam com ar de reprovação, talvez culpando-a pelo estado do Eleito, que ela sabia, era adorado pelos pequenos seres. Chamou um medibruxo de confiança, que aplicou uma injeção no rapaz com basicamente a mesma fórmula da poção. Uma mistura hábil de poção para dormir sem sonhar, antidepressivo e relaxante muscular. Depois, com um feitiço, tirou as suas roupas (essa parte ela havia gostado, sem dúvida!) e deitou-se junto a ele. Apenas dormiu abraçada ao seu corpo. Que não era nada mal, refletiu antes de dormir.

De manhã, Harry estava terrivelmente envergonhado e já havia pedido desculpas umas cinqüenta vezes.

- Tome o seu café, Harry – disse-lhe a garota de maneira maternal – Você não comeu muito ontem à noite e aquela sua amiga vai me matar se você passar mal novamente.

- Obrigado por tudo, Jane – disse Harry à mesa do café – Eu fui um maldito idiota por esquecer da poção.

- Eu também esqueci. Sua amiga me deu, lembra? E ela disse que você costumava esquecer – e depois assumindo um tom mais ameno disse: - Você realmente me preocupou, sabe? Mas não foi tão mal dormir comigo, não é mesmo?

- Não, não foi – falou o rapaz com um meio sorriso constrangido - Mas... quer dizer... você não precisava tirar a minha roupa...

- Eu jamais permitiria que você ficasse com as roupas amassadas. E depois, eu usei um feitiço bem útil. Se você quiser, eu te ensino um dia desses – disse a jovem bruxa com um brilho estranho nos olhos – E não se preocupe. Não aconteceu nada, do contrário você se lembraria. Tenho certeza disso.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, Jane estalou os dedos e dois elfos entraram na copa, onde os dois tomavam o desjejum, carregando um pequeno bolo, que cantava magicamente "Parabéns pra você". Jane se levantou e deu um beijo no rosto de Harry (um beijo casto, é verdade) e lhe desejou feliz aniversário. Era, inegavelmente uma maneira estranha de iniciar os vinte e um anos de vida.


	33. MÉTODOS SONSERINOS

CAPÍTULO 33

Hermione e Rony conversavam alguma coisa séria quando Harry chegou. Conhecia bem os amigos. Ambos iriam querer todos os detalhes na sua "grande noite" com Baby Jane O'Neal.

- E aí, "tigrão"? – caçoou Rony – Isso são horas de chegar? Hermione já estava quase mobilizando o Ministério da Magia.

- Lógico – disse Harry de maneira irônica – Os caras certos pra cuidar de mim.

- Ah, Harry! – suspirou Hermione com aquele ar maternal que ao mesmo tempo encantava e irritava o amigo – Você tomou a sua poção?

- Na verdade não – respondeu Harry desanimado. E contou aos amigos a crise que teve na casa de Jane O'Neal.

Rony se controlava solidariamente para não rir. Para o ruivo dormir com uma garota sem um contato mais "particular" era uma grande piada. Entretanto, engoliu o riso com dificuldade, pois havia recebido um olhar maligno da namorada.

- Harry, você não deve ficar mortificado por isso – explicou Hermione pacientemente – Não é uma tragédia você não..., quer dizer, você sabe – gaguejou a jovem medibruxa sentindo-se desconfortável. Não queria discutir a inexperiência amorosa de Harry, sabendo que certamente ele se sentia mal com o assunto.

- Eu não acho uma tragédia não ter transado com uma garota – disse Harry de maneira tranqüila – Depois, eu realmente não sei ao certo se sinto alguma coisa por Jane O'Neal.

Rony o encarava com um ar indefinível. Certamente ele não achava que era preciso sentir alguma coisa por uma garota para transar com ela. O que ele não diria é claro, pois Hermione acharia isso muito pouco sensível da parte dele. E naquele momento estava imensamente feliz de passar muito tempo com a garota sem as velhas brigas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy estava prestes a jogar uma cartada decisiva. O Ministério da Magia continuava querendo prejudicar Harry Potter e isso ele não poderia permitir. Não agora que ele e o ex-grifinório estavam do mesmo lado. E decididamente ele era um Malfoy e Malfoys não se dobravam frente a autoridades ridículas nem a velhos velhacos como aqueles donos do time dos Cannons.

Ele recebera a informação antes do café da manhã. Mal se recuperara da dor de cabeça do dia anterior e uma outra tamanho gigante havia sido planejada pelos donos do time e pelo Departamento de Esportes Mágicos do Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido.

Resumindo: O departamento iria suspender Harry Potter até que uma investigação sobre o suposto uso de "magia excessiva" fosse concluída, o que poderia levar séculos. Os velhos caquéticos, donos dos Cannons, sempre querendo o lucro fácil, não estavam muito dispostos a esperar e pretendiam fechar o time antes mesmo que ele começasse a jogar. Havia uma proposta milionária para Potter jogar nos Estados Unidos. Eles o liberariam do contrato por uma fábula de dinheiro e negociariam os contratos dos outros jogadores para quem pagasse mais. Ou seja, os amigos do Eleito iriam para onde só Deus sabia e se Potter criasse dificuldades, a carreira dele e dos outros estaria arruinada para sempre. E depois ele é que era um sonserino sacana! Mas eles iriam ver...

Newland Balthus, velho mesquinho e rico, era o principal dono do time e, portanto seu patrão mais destacado. Draco o conhecia bem. Fora um discreto partidário do Lorde das Trevas, mas esperto demais para se envolver diretamente. Tinha mais dinheiro do que qualquer bruxo decente teria, mesmo se vivesse um milênio. Era amigo dos Malfoys desde tempos imemoriais e indicara Draco à presidência dos Cannons. O miserável havia oferecido um bônus razoável em dinheiro se o loiro convencesse Potter a ir para a América e convencesse os demais a aceitar a sorte abjeta de se espalhar pelo mundo.

- O senhor não conhece Potter, M'Bea e os Weasleys, Senhor Balthus – disse Malfoy ao receber por telefone a ordem de despachar os jogadores – Potter não vai aceitar e os demais vão preferir morrer a se submeterem ao que vamos lhes oferecer.

- Ora, então você vai ter que matá-los, é claro! – disse o velhote, emitindo depois uma risada desagradável – Eu não o contratei para que fosse bonzinho com jogadores. Eu lhe pagarei muito bem pelos seus serviços, meu rapaz – acrescentou num tom que era mais uma ameaça do que uma lembrança.

- Farei o que for necessário, senhor – respondeu Draco, segurando a raiva que sentia daquele velho sovina. Os maxilares praticamente cerrados de ódio.

- Eu sei que sim, meu rapaz. Eu conheço bem os Malfoys.

Conhecia bem os Malfoys! Draco iria mostrar o quanto ele o conhecia! Aquele velho desgraçado, assim como os demais ricos e esnobes amigos dos Malfoys nunca tentaram ajudá-lo quando ele foi a julgamento. Foram Potter e Weasley, indivíduos que ele sempre odiou nos tempos de escola, que o inocentaram e o livraram de Azkaban. Não que ele algum dia tivesse sido um Comensal da Morte, mas uma palavra daqueles dois poderia tê-lo desgraçado para sempre. E ele não iria ficar agora do lado daquele velho bastardo. Iria defender seus jogadores e iria ficar no comando, é claro. Afinal de contas ele não era bonzinho como Harry Potter. Ele era um Malfoy e acima de tudo era um sonserino!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Onde está Potter? – perguntou Malfoy, enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá.

- Nós o deixamos em casa com Andy, Toledo e as crianças – respondeu Hermione.

Tinham colocado Toledo, Andy e os garotos M'Bea para distrair Harry durante o dia, enquanto era preparada a festa, que seria na casa de Toni. A desculpa seria passear com as crianças enquanto o casal M'Bea resolvia os problemas logísticos da sua estadia na Inglaterra, pois depois da guerra tinham se mudado para os Estados Unidos, onde haviam passado as duas últimas temporadas de quadribol. Os pequenos também queriam conhecer um parque de diversões e Harry, que se dava muito bem com as crianças, iria levá-los. Hermione havia recomendado a Toledo e Andy que não deixassem Harry esquecer de tomar as poções.

Na mansão Malfoy eram três da tarde. Rony, Hermione, Helga, Toni, Gina e Vitor Krum ocupavam as confortáveis poltronas e sofás da espaçosa sala de estar.

- Eu chamei vocês aqui para colocá-los a par do que está acontecendo no momento – e contou toda a história. Da tentativa de impedir Harry de jogar, até a sacanagem dos donos dos Cannons.

- Eles podem impedir mesmo Harry de jogar? – perguntou Rony irritado.

- Podem, mas duvido que consigam – explicou Draco – Esse ministério não deve agüentar muito tempo mais. É só uma última vingança. Para não perder o jeito. A decisão deles vai ser contestada hoje mesmo na justiça por nós e pelo sindicato dos jogadores. E os patrocinadores dos times vão ficar loucos com a possibilidade de perder o Potter. Os donos da TV Bruxa vão pirar quando descobrirem. Não acho que isso funcione. O mais sério é a venda do time.

- Eles podem ferrar a vida de todo mundo – falou Krum, no seu costumeiro tom carrancudo.

- É aí que entra Malfoy, o cavaleiro loiro protetor dos seus jogadores – disse Draco com sarcasmo, apontando para o próprio peito e fazendo um ar de seriedade.

- Eu acho que não quero ouvir essa parte... – resmungou Rony.

- Não seja um bruxo descrente, Weasley – ralhou Draco de brincadeira – Principalmente quando você está prestes a jogar no _meu _time. A propósito: alguém gostaria de conhecer os recantos bruxos do Novo Mundo?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Não, o senhor não vai tomar outro sorvete. Sua mãe me mataria – dizia Harry ao pequeno Owen, que fazia a sua melhor cara de garoto pidão abandonado.

Era um dia totalmente trouxa para eles. Foram a um bonito parque onde realizaram um piquenique na hora do almoço e iriam depois a um parque de diversões. Andy e Toledo se divertiam muito com as brincadeiras entre Harry e os filhos de Toni e Helga. Era muito bom ver o amigo relaxado para variar. Alguns bruxos que passavam pelo local faziam questão de cumprimentar "Mergulho" Potter e alguns, fãs de quadribol, pediam autógrafos também aos companheiros de time de Harry. Este, por sua vez, divertia-se muito com Miriam tentando chamar atenção de Andy, enquanto o brasileiro a tratava como criança, exatamente como aos irmãos mais novos da garota. Então, quando saíam do parque, o humor da filha mais velha dos M'Bea realmente azedou. Uma garota morena, bastante bonita, correu na direção do brasileiro, abraçando-o e lhe dando um beijo apaixonado. As três crianças fizeram cara de nojo imediatamente.

- Credo! Ele também gosta de ficar pondo a língua na boca das garotas – disse Miriam contrariada.

- Não sei que graça os caras vêm nisso – disse Daniel – É nojento!

Rindo muito dos comentários dos guris, Harry e Toledo foram apresentados a Amanda Trindade, namorada de Andy. A garota era brasileira como ele e estudava na Inglaterra, no Instituto Merlin de Direito Bruxo. Era filha de diplomatas do seu país que serviam no Reino Unido e havia conhecido Andy num acampamento de férias para bruxos estrangeiros na Irlanda. Isso foi logo depois do batedor ter disputado um torneio de jovens, que havia chamado a atenção do mundo mágico para o seu talento.

Estranhamente Harry sentiu-se muito feliz em saber que o rapaz, que era realmente muito simpático, tinha uma namorada fixa e parecia muito feliz ao lado dela. Havia pensado que ele gostava de Gina, apesar da advertência que esse lhe fizera na Mansão Malfoy. A garota brasileira ficou encantada em conhecer o "grande" Harry Potter. Parecia também conhecer muito de quadribol, pois fez vários comentários sobre partidas da temporada passada, tendo ficado radiante com a possibilidade de conhecer Vitor Krum, Toni M'Bea e "Maluco" Weasley, que Harry lhe garantiu serem seus grandes amigos. Seguindo o hábito brasileiro, beijou Harry, Toledo e as crianças M'Bea, que ficaram indignadas (com exceção de Owen), quando a moça se referiu a eles como "crianças bonitas".

- Eu não sou criança! – disse Miriam de mau humor – Fiz onze anos no mês passado.

- Eu já tenho quase nove! – emendou Daniel contrariado.

- Desculpem, eu não sabia - disse a brasileira, piscando para os amigos do namorado, que se esforçavam para se manterem sérios – Se eu pagar um sorvete, vocês me perdoam? – perguntou, fazendo-se de muito séria.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Miriam ainda desconfiada – Mas nada de ficar beijando o Harry também.

- Pode deixar – disse a namorada de Andy, as costelas doendo de vontade de rir.

- É, a minha irmã fica com ciúmes... AI! – gritou o pequeno Owen quando a menina beliscou-o no braço.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Deixa ver se eu entendi – disse Rony, fazendo aquela cara de concentração, que Hermione achava uma graça, mas Gina dizia que parecia uma cara de idiota – Você pretende comprar o time dos Cannons? E nós vamos fazer uma excursão pelas Américas?

- Não, Weasley, eu não pretendo comprar o time dos Cannons. Eu _vou _comprar o time. Isso eu já decidi. E não me olhe com essa cara de desconfiança. Eu vou salvar a carreira de todos vocês. E, antes que você faça algum daqueles seus comentários grifinórios, não, eu não vou comprar o time porque eu sou bonzinho. Acho que esse time vai dar muito dinheiro. Só que Newland Balthus e os outros proprietários são estúpidos demais para perceber isso. Essa excursão vai render dinheiro e prestígio e as Vassouras Nimbus vão pagar todas as despesas e conceder generosos cachês a todos. A TV Bruxa vai cobrir todos os jogos e o Banco Gringotes, que está abrindo filiais na América Latina e nos Estados Unidos, vai colocar aquela placas mágicas de publicidade nos placares eletrônicos e atrás dos aros. Galeões aos montes, meu chapa. Mas... – e Draco Malfoy fez uma pausa dramática – Eu infelizmente não posso obrigar ninguém a participar dessa excursão. É época de férias e qualquer jogador pode recorrer ao sindicato para não jogar nas férias. Eu não posso obrigar ninguém.

- Só que se a gente não for, o time já era – bufou Gina Weasley.

- Uma avaliação absolutamente concisa e exata da nossa situação, Srta. Weasley – disse Draco friamente.

- Você tem dinheiro para comprar o time? – perguntou Toni – E, o mais importante, os caras querem vendê-lo?

- A resposta para as duas perguntas é sim e não – como Toni e os demais fizeram uma cara de ponto de interrogação, Draco acrescentou: - Eu tenho dinheiro, mas não todo ele disponível no momento. E os donos não pretendem vender, mas eu vou comprar assim mesmo.

- Ah, agora nós entendemos tudo... – resmungou Rony.

- É o seguinte: O time está avaliado no Banco Gringotes em trinta milhões de galeões. Qualquer novo empreendimento no mundo mágico deve ser registrado no Banco dos duendes e no Ministério da Magia com um valor mínimo de avaliação de compra. Trinta milhões é o valor atual. É quase simbólico.

- Trinta milhões é um valor _simbólico _? – espantou-se Hermione.

- Esse time de quadribol, se tudo der certo, estará valendo dez vezes mais em um ou dois anos, Granger. Apenas aqueles velhotes não têm paciência de esperar. Os caras querem lucro imediato ou nada. Felizmente eu aprendi algumas coisas estudando com os trouxas.

- Mas, você tem trinta milhões? – perguntou Rony impressionado.

- Na verdade tenho muito mais do que isso. Ora, não façam essa cara! Todo mundo sabe que os Malfoys são obscenamente ricos. Trapaça e desonestidade sempre renderam muito dinheiro tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no mundo dos trouxas. O problema é que, mesmo no nosso mundo, é impossível reunir trinta milhões da noite pro dia. Muita coisa está investida no exterior, muito está investido em propriedades. Eu posso contar imediatamente com vinte milhões.

- Mas, você não disse como vai comprar o time, se os donos não querem vendê-lo – falou Gina.

- Se eu depositar o valor estipulado, eles não poderiam negar a venda. Só que se aqueles velhacos ficarem sabendo remotamente do meu interesse, o preço quadruplicaria num piscar de olhos. Por isso eu não posso pedir um empréstimo aos duendes.

- Eles não dariam dinheiro a você? – perguntou Hermione.

- É claro que dariam, com todas as propriedades que eu poderia dar como garantia, só se eles fossem retardados, e acredite, aqueles duendes, em matéria de dinheiro não o são. Mas, rapidamente todo mundo ficaria sabendo. Um empréstimo desses não passaria despercebido. Todos os caras ricos do mundo bruxo possuem informantes no banco. Eu tenho informantes no banco.

- Bem-vindos ao mundo dos ricos e famosos... – disse Helga de maneira irônica.

- Pois é – concordou Draco – Eu preciso de dez milhões até depois de amanhã, que é o prazo que me foi dado para convencer o Potter a aceitar a proposta dos ianques e vocês a aceitar qualquer coisa.

Toni e Helga trocaram um olhar enigmático durante alguns segundos. A esposa de Toni acenou com a cabeça, como que aprovando alguma coisa. Finalmente Toni se manifestou. Sua voz de barítono enchendo a sala:

- Eu poderia lhe emprestar três milhões.

Todos olharam o africano espantados. Os Weasleys, mesmo se tivessem tanto dinheiro assim, jamais dariam um nuque a Draco Malfoy, quanto mais três milhões de galeões.

- Você tá maluco, cara! – disse Rony.

- Eu empresto quatro – disse Vitor Krum, quase derrubando Gina e Rony da poltrona em que estavam sentados.

- Vocês todos estão pirados – insistiu Rony.

- Veja bem, Rony – disse Toni, com aquela voz de um sujeito que respira sabedoria e bom senso – Estou fazendo isso pela gente e pelo Harry. Não vou permitir que um bando de caras ricos, muitos deles simpáticos ao Lorde das Trevas, nos impeça de fazer o que sabemos fazer, e ganhar dinheiro. Se isso significa tornar Draco Malfoy dono do time, eu não tenho nada contra – acrescentou, aumentando o tom de voz nas últimas palavras para deixar bem claro seu ponto de vista. Helga o fitava com admiração.

- Sra. M'Bea? – dirigiu Malfoy a interrogação a Helga, certamente para verificar se a esposa do africano tinha algo a contestar.

- Nesse caso eu apoio Toni integralmente – disse gentilmente a mulher.

- Você pode contar com a gente, Malfoy – confirmou Krum a sua posição.

- Mas, ainda faltariam três milhões – ponderou Hermione.

- Bem – fez de novo Draco, anunciando uma nova pausa dramática – Pensei em pedir a Harry Potter.

- O QUE? – boaquiabriram-se os irmãos Weasleys ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo Hermione olhava surpresa.

- E quem disse que o Harry tem tanto dinheiro assim? – quis saber Gina.

- Ora, francamente! – disse Malfoy impaciente – Vocês são praticamente a família do sujeito e não sabem o quanto ele é rico?

- Na verdade nunca falamos de dinheiro – admitiu Rony – Sempre soubemos que o Harry era rico, mas Gui cuida das suas finanças e nunca discute a quantidade de dinheiro que ele tem no Gringotes com ninguém.

- Acredite, Weasley – retrucou Draco – Esses três milhões não fariam a menor falta para ele. Não com a fortuna dos Blacks e dos pais dele, além do que ele ganhou com o quadribol nos últimos anos.

- E posso saber como você soube a quantidade de dinheiro que o Harry possui? - perguntou Rony desconfiado.

- Meus informantes, é claro – respondeu o loiro com tranqüilidade, como se ter informantes que forneçam cifras de outras pessoas fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo mágico.

- Não sei se gosto dos seus métodos, Malfoy – falou Gina.

- Ah, parem com isso! – disse o ex-sonserino impaciente – Eu poderia tentar resolver isso do modo grifinório, honesto e cheio de virtudes. O que a gente conseguiria? A carreira do amigo de vocês e de todos vocês arruinadas. Ou vocês teriam que jogar onde os caras quisessem ou passariam anos contestando na justiça, sem poder jogar. Como vocês acham que o Potter sentiria se soubesse que pode prejudicar todos vocês, com o complexo de salvador do mundo que o cara carrega? OK, eu admito, eu quero ser dono do time e ganhar dinheiro, mas eu quero que a gente faça isso junto. Se eu fosse o sacana de antigamente, aceitava o dinheiro do Balthus e ferrava com vocês.

- Eu acho que ele está certo, Rony – falou por fim Hermione.

- Estou? - perguntou Malfoy, surpreso de alguém do "clube dos adoradores do Santo Potter" concordar com os seus métodos sonserinos.

- Está. E eu já disse que acho que no momento o quadribol e a companhia dos amigos é a melhor terapia que o Harry pode ter. Mesmo que seus "métodos", Malfoy, sejam os únicos disponíveis. Não sei se concordo com eles, mas também não vejo outra saída. Ainda mais se os demais aqui estiverem dispostos a arriscar. Mas... – agora era Hermione quem fazia uma pausa dramática – Eu espero que o meu emprego de medibruxa do time esteja ainda em pé.

- Claro que está – retrucou Malfoy.

- Muito bem. Então só pega uma vassoura quem eu permitir. Harry e Toledo estavam fisicamente péssimos. Vitor também não estava muito bem. Não sei quem foi o assassino do curandeiro que permitiu que vocês jogassem. Mas, comigo, só jogam aqueles que tiverem ossos e músculos no lugar! E quando não estiverem no lugar, eu vou colocá-los pessoalmente! – vociferou a jovem curandeira, não deixando dúvidas sobre as suas intenções.

- Credo! – lamentou Vitor Krum – Acho que vou voltar para a Bulgária, onde os curandeiros são _apenas _simpáticos às artes das trevas.

O comentário de Krum provocou risadas intensas na sala. Não que a piada houvesse sido assim tão engraçada, mas Vitor Krum fazer um gracejo era coisa de se comemorar. Hermione não se deixou abalar e continuou:

- E tem o Harry. Ele só vai jogar quando eu achar que está em condições. Não me interessa o quanto os patrocinadores, os ianques ou sei lá mais quem queiram que ele jogue.

- Você manda – concordou Malfoy mais uma vez – Mas, ele precisa estar presente nos jogos na América, jogando ou não.

- Isso não tem problema. Uma viagem realmente lhe fará bem – assentiu a jovem - Mais uma coisa: você só fala com o Harry sobre o dinheiro, sobre a excursão e a situação atual do time depois da festa dele. E nada de pressioná-lo! – acrescentou com o espírito protetor que sempre assumia quando o assunto era o seu melhor amigo.

- Eu concordo – disse Helga – O garoto merece pelo menos uma festa decente.

Quando todos já estavam de saída, Toni disse para Draco:

- A propósito: você está convidado para a festa na minha casa. Vou deixar o endereço.

- Eu? – surpreendeu-se o loiro.

- Não, a Murta que Geme – disse Rony sarcástico – Aparece lá, Malfoy. Assim você pode falar com o Harry depois da festa. Pelo menos compra uma lembrança pro cara, já que você vai pedir dinheiro pra ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina Weasley amaldiçoou-se pela enésima vez naquele final de tarde. Ela não havia comprado um presente para Harry. Não podia deixar de fazer isso agora que eles eram amigos. "Amigos". Pensar em Harry dessa forma partia seu coração. Quem ela queria enganar? Amava Harry. Tivera namorados tentando esquecê-lo, dormira com alguns deles para esquecê-lo, mudara de país para esquecê-lo e não havia conseguido. Tinha tomado uma decisão. Precisava saber se o rapaz ainda sentia alguma coisa por ela como Toledo havia lhe dito. Essa viagem para a América seria decisiva.

Aparatara em frente à nova loja de roupas que havia em Hogsmeade. A "Mix" vendia roupas bruxas e trouxas de qualidade e grife. Era tão bom ter dinheiro, depois de passar a maior parte da vida na pobreza, pensou Gina. Nessa loja poderia escolher entre roupas trouxas que Harry normalmente usava, mas de melhor qualidade, ou as vestes bruxas belíssimas que ficavam expostas no departamento apropriado. A "Mix" era freqüentada por jovens bruxos ricos e descolados. Filhos dos executivos das grandes empresas, cantores de rock, incluindo os membros dos grupos "As Esquisitonas" e "Os Caldeirões Negros", jogadores de quadribol, corredores de corrida de vassouras. Enfim, a fauna bonita, rica e de bom gosto do mundo mágico. E também os insuportavelmente metidos.

Gente como Jane O'Neal, pensou Gina levemente contrariada. Coincidentemente a pessoa cuja lembrança causava contrariedades à ruiva, estava na loja naquele momento, acertando o pagamento das compras que fazia regularmente. Gina sempre via retratos da garota da seleção irlandesa nos anúncios da loja nas revistas bruxas. No dia anterior ela comprara uma bonita camisa de seda, que fora dada de presente a Harry. Infelizmente o rapaz desmaiara e só pela manhã, antes de partir, recebera o seu presente.

Olhando distraidamente o movimento da loja, Jane O'Neal viu a alguns metros dela, Gina Weasley. A ruiva certamente procurava também um presente para o Eleito. O'Neal aproveitou para reparar atentamente nos modos discretos da ruiva. Certamente não era uma pessoa acostumada a escolher roupas caras. Jane também, como boa sonserina, avaliou a rival, medindo-a de alto a baixo. Contrariada, teve que admitir que a grota era realmente bonita. Um tipo de beleza sem excesso de adornos, um tanto selvagem, mas que provavelmente muitos homens achariam devastadora. Ou rapazes como Harry.

E a garota também tinha estilo. Mesmo sendo óbvio que não era uma assídua freqüentadora daquele tipo de estabelecimento, não se sentia nem um pouco intimidada com o ambiente esnobe.

- Não, ele não gosta de preto – disse a ruiva para a atendente que lhe mostrava belas vestes bruxas totalmente negras.

- Talvez esse azul escuro combine com os olhos dele – disse Jane O'Neal, já a dois passos da garota.

- Desculpe? – virou-se Gina em direção à voz com ligeiro sotaque norte-americano e então a reconheceu. "Era só o que me faltava", pensou a ruiva.


	34. UM FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO

CAPÍTULO 34

Como Jane O'Neal costumava gastar verdadeiras fortunas na loja "Mix", de uns tempos pra cá fazia propaganda dela nas revistas bruxas em troca de generosos descontos. Inegavelmente ela havia contribuído para tornar o estabelecimento um sucesso no mundo mágico. Por isso não foi surpresa que fosse prontamente atendida quando pediu uma sala para conversar em particular com Gina Weasley.

A ruiva, sabia ela, era a filha mais nova da venerável família bruxa que havia mandado gerações dos seus membros para a casa de Grifinória em Hogwarts. Família que havia dado a Inglaterra novas esperanças no quadribol com a "Garota Weasley", apelido ridiculamente infantil que sabia que a menina odiava profundamente, e seu irmão um ano mais velho, Ronald "Maluco" Weasley. Família que era famosa pelos cabelos ruivos, pela amizade com Harry Potter, o "garoto que sobreviveu" e pelo gosto por uma boa briga.

Gina ficou surpresa com a petulância da jogadora da seleção da Irlanda. Além de dar palpite na cor das vestes que a garota pretendia comprar de presente para o ex-namorado, ainda teve o desplante de chamá-la para uma conversa em particular! Depois de comprar vestes azuis, mas de uma tonalidade diferente daquela sugerida por Jane O'Neal, seguiu a outra até a sala que fora indicada. Estava curiosíssima sobre o assunto que a garota queria discutir.

- Você sabe que eu tive um encontro com Harry ontem? – perguntou Baby Jane com tranqüilidade.

- Não é da minha conta – respondeu Gina, colocando na voz o máximo de frieza que conseguia, mas na verdade tinha vontade de azarar aquela "Jezebel". O mais insuportável é que tinha que admitir que a garota era muito bonita. Um garoto inocente como Harry, pensou a ruiva, certamente não resistiria a meia hora de charme da jogadora da Irlanda.

- Vocês grifinórios... – desdenhou Jane. Como boa sonserina que era, analisou atentamente a "adversária". Um garoto inocente como o Harry e totalmente grifinório certamente acharia aquela Weasley adorável, pensou por sua vez. E ela era bastante bonita também. Para quem gosta de ruivas, é claro.

- Você me chamou aqui especificamente para que? – quis saber a ruiva, que estava ficando irritada com a maneira que a outra a avaliava – Para dizer que você e Harry estão juntos? Francamente eu não me importo.

Assim que acabou de dizer isso, um grande espelho à sua esquerda espatifou-se e dois manequins perderam a cabeça.

- Uau! – disse Jane O'Neal, levantando-se e, com um feitiço de reparo, consertou o espelho e os dois manequins – Eu nem quero imaginar o que acontece quando você se importa com alguma coisa.

Gina largou-se contrariada numa poltrona. Desde os dez anos de idade não fazia magia involuntária. No mundo bruxo isso era considerado sinal de descontrole emocional, típico de pessoas temperamentais. Bem, os Weasleys nunca foram famosos por serem pessoas calmas e ponderadas.

- Podemos conversar agora ou você pretende me decapitar como àqueles manequins? – gracejou a jogadora da Irlanda. Gina fez menção de interrompê-la, mas Jane disse: - Escute, eu sei que Harry ainda gosta de você. Mais ainda, o garoto é totalmente apaixonado por você. E eu nem acreditava muito nesse negócio de paixão...

- Ele lhe disse isso? – perguntou a ruiva confusa.

- Pra falar a verdade ele disse – falou a outra, como se o Eleito discutir seus relacionamentos amorosos com ela fosse uma coisa muito comum – Mas nem precisava ter dito. Eu não quero me gabar, mas a verdade é que eu não estou acostumada a ser... digamos, rejeitada.

- Não que você queira se gabar, é claro – disse Gina ironicamente.

- Harry nunca vai se relacionar com alguém enquanto não resolver as coisas com você – continuou Jane, ignorando o comentário sarcástico da ruiva – E deu pra perceber, pelo seu descontrole ainda a pouco, que você gosta dele também. Por que vocês não resolvem tudo de uma vez?

- Não me parece que isso seja da sua conta, Srta. O'Neal! – respondeu Gina, ligeiramente alterada, contendo-se para não perder novamente o controle sobre os seus podres.

- É da minha conta sim, Srta. Weasley! – respondeu Jane, amaldiçoando em pensamento aquela ruiva por ser tão cabeça dura. Bonita, teimosa, cheia de orgulho e personalidade, não é a toa que Harry amava aquela menina, pensou resignada – Eu sei que vocês vão para a América. Não me pergunte como sei disso. Apenas sei. Aproveite a viagem e diga que você o ama. Ou tire qualquer esperança dele.

- Por que...

- Não é óbvio? – interrompeu Jane, olhando em volta e lançando um feitiço de silêncio. Ambas já estavam falando muito alto e a jovem não queria abelhudos ouvindo a sua conversa - Quero o Harry para mim, mas não vou tê-lo enquanto ele pensar em você. Enquanto ele estiver obcecado por você.

- Você é que me parece no momento obcecada por ele – constatou Gina.

- Não tenha dúvida. Sabe, eu nunca encontrei alguém como o Harry antes.

- Você ama o Harry tanto assim? – perguntou Gina impressionada – quer dizer, a ponto de me dar esse ultimato?

- Amor... – respondeu Jane insegura – Não sei direito o que é isso. Talvez vocês grifinórios possam me explicar um dia desses. Eu decididamente não posso. Gosto do Harry e ele me impressiona como nenhum outro rapaz fez antes. Acho que eu poderia fazê-lo feliz. Mas, também sei quando uma batalha está perdida. Não quero ficar com o Harry apenas enquanto você não se decide. Quero cem por cento, entende? Ou zero por cento se houver alguma oportunidade dele ficar com você. Ah, eu já estou falando besteiras!

- Não, acho que eu entendi você – disse Gina muito séria – Você quer o Harry, mas não quer que ele fique dividido entre ficar com você e me ter de volta. É isso?

- Acho que sim – admitiu Jane – Eu não ando me expressando muito bem ultimamente.

- Achei muito corajoso de sua parte me dizer isso – falou Gina com um sorriso sincero – Isso aumenta um pouco o meu conceito em relação aos sonserinos.

- Suponho que vindo de uma ex-grifinória isso seja um elogio.

- Suponho que sim – concordou a ruiva – Eu realmente amo o Harry, não adianta ficar negando – desabafou a garota, talvez mais para si mesma do que para a sua interlocutora – Eu preciso descobrir se ainda posso fazê-lo feliz.

- Algo me diz que você pode – sorriu Jane com tristeza.

- Mas, se eu descobrir que não posso – retrucou Gina – não serei um empecilho para vocês. Acho que você gosta do Harry mais do que gostaria de admitir.

Por alguns segundos as duas ficaram em silêncio. Finalmente Gina quebrou o constrangimento que pairava no ar e disse:

- Acredite você ou não, eu quero que o Harry seja feliz. Mesmo que não seja comigo.

- Infelizmente para mim, acho que ele só será inteiramente feliz com você – falou Jane, um tanto desconsolada com a sua própria sinceridade - E você falou como uma verdadeira grifinória.

- E você agiu melhor do que a maioria das sonserinas que eu conheço – respondeu a ruiva. Depois, levantando-se da poltrona onde estava, passou por Jane O'Neal tocando-lhe amistosamente no ombro e saiu da sala onde estiveram conversando sem olhar para trás.

"Droga! Ela gosta mesmo do Harry." – pensou enquanto se dirigia até o caixa para acertar a conta. Mal sabia a ruiva que nesse momento Baby Jane pensava exatamente a mesma coisa.

Pegando o seu celular, Jane ligou para a sua amiga Tess:

- Oi, Tess – disse tentando parecer calma e controlada – Você tem o telefone daquele batedor holandês que vive me ligando? Ótimo. Liga pra ele e manda ele me ligar agora. O que aconteceu? Nada, eu só preciso esquecer alguém, pelo menos por enquanto. Sei que eu disse que ele é um idiota cheio de músculos. Mas, sinceramente, eu não pretendo discutir filosofia do mundo mágico no momento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry fez a cara de espanto que Draco Malfoy havia sugerido quando os seus amigos gritaram SURPRESA! Havia sido chamado para comparecer à casa de Toni e Helga sem fazer perguntas e ele sabia exatamente que estava sendo esperado para uma festa. Só que Harry realmente havia sido surpreendido. A espaçosa sala de estar dos M'Bea estava toda decorada em tons vermelhos e dourados, cor da sua casa em Hogwarts, e laranja, cor dos Cannons. Todos, mas todos mesmo, os seus amigos estavam presentes. Os ex-integrantes da Ordem da Fênix, ex-professores de Hogwarts, todos os Weasleys, ex-colegas da escola, incluindo Neville e Luna (que namoravam), a quem ele não via há algum tempo. Jovens do acampamento de verão que ele e Rony mantinham nos confins do Beco Diagonal, os Nebseys e os demais integrantes do antigo time dos Trasgos Diagonais e os atuais colegas dos Cannons. E Lino Jordan, que acompanhado das crianças M'Bea e de um desafinado coro dos jovens do acampamento, cantaram "Parabéns pra Você".

Tinha recebido muitos abraços e cumprimentos. E muitos beijos. Inclusive um abraço e um beijo de Gina Weasley. Embora tivesse sido um beijo no rosto, o abraço e a maneira que a garota o beijou deram a Harry a impressão de que algo havia mudado. E estranhamente ele se lembrou de um dia de sol num verão a alguns anos atrás. O dia do primeiro beijo deles em Hogwarts, em frente ao lago. Ele procurou apagar rapidamente a lembrança agradável e continuou recebendo os cumprimentos. Inclusive de Hermione, que antes de abraçá-lo, lançou ao amigo um daqueles olhares como quem dizia "eu percebi tudo, garoto".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maldito Rony Weasley!", pensou Draco Malfoy, enquanto se dirigia na sua limusine, guiada por Goyle, até a casa dos M'Bea. Como se a sua ilustre presença não fosse suficiente, o ruivo cretino ainda lhe sugerira comprar um presente. Onde, diabos, ele compraria um presente àquela hora da noite? Humm, de repente teve uma idéia!

- Greg, você costuma freqüentar a Londres dos trouxas, não é mesmo? – perguntou Draco, uma idéia luminosa vindo à sua mente.

- Sim, chefe. Por que?

- Não tem uma loja que vende roupas que fica aberta até tarde?

- Acho que sim – admitiu o guarda-costas-motorista-faz tudo – Na verdade eu sempre vejo que as luzes estão acesas quando eu paro no bar em frente pra tomar umas e outras e comer um lanchinho antes de ir pra casa.

- Vamos pra lá agora – sentenciou Draco – Depois vamos até a casa daquela sua prima que faz ajustes mágicos de roupa.

- Você manda, chefe – concordou o brutamontes, fazendo uma curva fechada, cantando pneus e afastando os postes e placas de rua do caminho, como os automóveis mágicos costumam fazer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco insistiu que Goyle entrasse com ele na casa dos M'Bea. Disse que grifinórios como Toni não são do tipo que deixam empregados do lado de fora, mas o grandalhão preferiu ficar cochilando no carro.

- Depois você me traz um pedaço do bolo e uns salgadinhos – disse o motorista-guarda-costas – Aí dentro tem grifinórios demais pro meu gosto. Sabe como é, acho que ainda sou meio alérgico aos caras.

Rindo da sinceridade do ex-colega de casa, Malfoy adentrou a residência de Toni, que também possuía um daqueles dispositivos mágicos que não rejeitavam pessoas que tivessem comparecido ao lugar com boas intenções. Já passava das onze da noite. Comprar as roupas e ajustá-las como ele queria demorara mais do que imaginava, mesmo com a limusine mágica cortando caminho através das calçadas, passando por dentro dos quintais das casas e colocando postes e transeuntes em fuga.

O barulho podia ser ouvido assim que chegou nos jardins da residência. Certamente algum tipo de feitiço impedia os trouxas das imediações de ouvir a algazarra da festa. Na sala dos M'Bea, Lino Jordan tocava alguma canção trouxa antiga muito engraçada ao piano enquanto Toni com seu vozeirão fazia falsetes hilariantes, sendo aplaudido por todos. Se havia uma coisa que Malfoys odiavam era alegria espontânea. Ora, todo mundo sabe que uma boa diversão envolve humilhar pessoas indefesas, sacanear com otários, essas coisas inocentes que fazia nos velhos tempos a alegria dos sonserinos. Sim, velhos tempos. Pois agora ele era uma Malfoy modificado, cheio de boas intenções, bem pelo menos antes de ver Rony e Hermione se beijando num canto da sala.

"Vamos idiota!", pensou, "Não olhe para aquele canto onde o ruivo babaca está quase engolindo a cabeça da medibruxa do seu time". Depois de pensar em formas de matar o ruivo sem deixar testemunhas e perceber que isso era impossível, pois havia dezenas de pessoas em volta, Draco caminhou até Harry, que conversava tranqüilamente com Remo Luppin e Arthur Weasley. "Parece que o cara não gosta de ser o centro das atenções nem no dia do seu aniversário".

- Feliz aniversário, Potter – disse friamente, cumprimentando os dois homens mais velhos com um aceno de cabeça. Embora o tenham reconhecido imediatamente (estavam presentes no julgamento no qual Harry o inocentou), ambos não se abalaram muito pelo fato do filho de Lucio Malfoy estar presente numa festa com maioria de ex-grifinórios – Depois eu mostro o seu presente. Comprei para o resto do time também – disse satisfeito. Havia comprado um conjunto de ternos para os homens e costumes para as moças. Se seus atletas e funcionários precisariam viajar como trouxas para os Estados Unidos, eles se vestiriam como os trouxas mais elegantes do mundo

- Nós vamos viajar para a América no domingo – explicou o loiro – Eu comprei roupas de trouxas para todos, já que nós vamos ter que viajar de avião.

- Avião? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley excitado – Aquela máquina trouxa que voa?

- Que negócio é esse de avião? – quis saber Rony, que havia se aproximado de Harry e Draco. Malfoy pensou se aquele Weasley idiota ainda tinha medo que ele enfeitiçasse seu amigo ou algo pior – Você não falou nada de aviões ou qualquer máquina trouxa maluca! Qual o problema com chaves de portal? – vociferou o ruivo.

- Parece que os ianques são meio paranóicos com a possibilidade das pessoas invadirem o seu país – explicou Remo Luppin com aquele seu ar professoral, que não havia perdido, mesmo atualmente, quando apenas escrevia livros sobre Defesa contra Artes das Trevas e havia se tornado um dos autores mais respeitados no assunto – O governo bruxo deles fez um acordo com o governo trouxa. Só são permitidas chaves de portais dentro do país. Para se chegar lá, só através de meios trouxas de transporte. Mesmo se você estiver no Canadá ou no México, você não poderá nem mesmo aparatar nos Estados Unidos.

- Mas, por que eles não apenas estabelecem um controle sobre as chaves de portal de longa distância como no Reino Unido? - quis saber Hermione com o seu sentido prático.

- Ah, eles são apenas paranóicos, eu acho – disse Draco com indiferença – Garanto que aviões são seguros, Weasley - "Infelizmente", pensou, já que adoraria ver um certo ruivo sofrer um acidente e despencar de uma altura de milhares de pés sobre a América.

Hermione estava radiante. Para ela aquela viagem totalmente trouxa seria mais uma experiência que enriqueceria seus conhecimentos. Embora já tivesse viajado de avião, nunca havia atravessado o oceano e achava que a experiência seria muito instrutiva para os seus amigos bruxos. Menos para Rony, que parecia apavorado com a possibilidade de voar em algo maior e mais barulhento do que uma vassoura.

- Por que nós não vamos até a outra sala e você me mostra as roupas trouxas, Malfoy – perguntou Harry de repente – Rony e Mione gostariam muito de vê-las também não é mesmo? – disse, encarando os dois amigos, que entenderam rapidamente a deixa.

- Acho que Gina também gostaria de ver as roupas – disse Hermione, mais alto do que era preciso, atraindo a atenção da filha mais nova dos Weasleys que estava naquele momento conversando com Gui, Angelina e Toledo. A um gesto da amiga, ela se afastou do grupo e seguiu os demais. Toni M'Bea, que não perdia nada do que acontecia na sua casa, interrompeu o seu número musical sob protestos dos presente e também acompanhou o grupo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Certo, me contem tudo – disse Harry muito sério depois que todos se acomodaram no outro aposento – Eu prometi que não esconderia mais nada de vocês, então eu quero a recíproca dos meus amigos. É claro que algo está acontecendo.

Sem rodeios Draco relatou os acontecimentos. Falou da nova sacanagem do ministério contra ele (que em parte ele já tinha conhecimento) , da tentativa dos donos dos Cannons de se livrar do time e de prejudicar todos os jogadores. De como queriam forçar Harry a jogar nos Estados Unidos e espalhar os seus amigos pelo mundo. E da sua idéia de comprar o time e do valor que faltava para concretizar o negócio, mesmo à revelia daqueles velhos velhacos. E dos jogos na América.

Harry refletiu por alguns segundos em silêncio. Hermione, sentada num sofá entre ele e Rony, em algum momento havia segurado a mão do amigo, como que para lhe dar ânimo. Toni, em pé ao seu lado, colocou a mão no seu ombro como que para lhe dar confiança. Gina, sentada no chão em posição de ioga olhava penalizada para o rapaz e tinha vontade de abraçá-lo e consolá-lo.

- Só uma pergunta – disse finalmente Harry – Eu posso jogar nessa excursão?

- Claro! – respondeu Malfoy – A proibição do ministério será contestada e até um julgamento definitivo não há como impedi-lo de jogar. E depois, a proibição não tem valor fora do Reino Unido e em jogos amistosos.

- Eu tenho três milhões de galeões? – perguntou Harry, deixando todos surpresos – Ora, você sabe que eu nunca mexo com dinheiro – disse para Rony que o olhava boquiaberto – Eu só uso uma parte do meu salário do quadribol e seu irmão cuida do resto, inclusive dos investimentos e do dinheiro para as obras sociais que eu apoio.

- Harry, seu babaca! – ralhou Rony, mas se divertindo muito com a ingenuidade do amigo – Gui me falou que você tem pelo menos duzentos milhões de galeões, fora propriedades dos Blacks e ações do Banco Gringotes.

- Acho que eu preciso me sentar... – resmungou Toni, sentando-se numa cadeira disponível.

- Acho que eu preciso me levantar! – murmurou Gina surpresa. Depois, com aquele seu ar brincalhão que lembrava muito os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, perguntou para Harry, fazendo uma voz de donzela inocente: - Quer casar comigo, meu bravo herói grifinório rico de olhos verdes?

- A hora que você quiser – respondeu Harry sem pensar, arrancando uma risada de Toni, que a sufocou fingindo um acesso de tosse. Harry ficou vermelho imediatamente, assim como Gina.

- Nada disso – brincou Malfoy, ajudando a dissipar o embaraço dos ex-namorados – Ele vai se casar comigo!

Rony fez imediatamente uma expressão de náusea, enquanto Hermione e M'Bea riram com gosto da brincadeira de Draco.

- Bem – pigarreou Harry – Então o que estamos esperando? – disse animado - Compre logo essa droga desse time e vamos para a América, Malfoy!

- Yes, Potter! – comemorou o loiro – Você é _o cara _!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meia noite e um minuto. As pessoas ainda faziam barulho na sala dos M'Bea. Os gêmeos obrigaram Harry a fazer um discurso, onde ele era interrompido e ovacionado, pois Fred, Jorge e Lino Jordan gritavam e davam vivas a qualquer início de frase, até que Molly Weasley ameaçou os três com dolorosas azarações. O Eleito agradeceu de maneira sincera e emocionada o carinho dos amigos, arrancando alguns soluços da Sra. Weasley, de Angelina e de Toledo. Rony disse que tinha um cisco no olho e mesmo Draco parecia comovido.

Quando a algazarra recomeçou, Harry retirou-se para os jardins para tomar um pouco de ar. Deparou-se com Gina que fitava a lua, parecendo um tanto melancólica.

- Vão sentir sua falta lá dentro – disse a ruiva sem mesmo se virar. Conhecia o som daqueles passos, assim como tudo associado a Harry.

- Prefiro ver a lua com uma certa garota – disse o rapaz de maneira sonhadora.

- Mesmo? – e virando-se de repente, jogou-se nos braços de Harry – Feliz aniversário, querido – murmurou tentando segurar uma lágrima que lhe rolou pela face naquele momento. Feliz demais por estar naqueles braços tão conhecidamente confortáveis. Ou seria o excesso de cerveja amanteigada?

- Esse será realmente um feliz aniversário – respondeu Harry abraçando a garota, rezando para que não estivesse sonhando. E se estivesse, rezando para não acordar até o fim dos tempos.


	35. MALFOY DESCONTROLADO

CAPÍTULO 35

Coluna de Marla Donovan, no "Profeta Esportivo" de 31 de julho:

_Hoje Harry Tiago Potter completa vinte e um anos de idade. Vinte e um anos! Ouvimos falar nesse jovem há tanto tempo que parece que Harry existe há séculos. Mas ele só possui vinte e um anos. Um garoto, para pessoas da minha idade. Já disse várias vezes que nessas duas década e meia que acompanho o quadribol britânico e internacional, nunca vi um jogador como ele. "Mergulho" Potter foi o apelido que Lino Jordan lhe deu pela sua facilidade de realizar aqueles incríveis vôos verticais em direção ao solo e emergir com o pomo de ouro e um sorriso nos lábios. Poderia preencher todas essas linhas para falar de suas excepcionais qualidades como apanhador e também como artilheiro, que parece que se tornará a sua posição de agora em diante._

_Infelizmente, caros leitores, tenho que tratar nessa coluna de assuntos relacionados à política de nosso não muito estimado governo bruxo. Infelizmente, devo insistir. Na verdade, política é uma coisa que me interessa muito pouco, a não ser na condição de cidadã do mundo mágico. Como tal, assim como milhares de outros bruxos, sobretudo aqueles descendentes, como eu, de pais trouxas, possuo um débito inestimável para com Harry Potter e seus amigos da Ordem da Fênix, que nos livraram da ameaça do Lorde das Trevas, com o risco da própria vida e com um uma coragem sem par. _

_Depois de tudo que esse garoto passou (aqui estou eu de novo chamando-o dessa forma!), que não vou repetir aqui, pois as agruras da vida de Harry Potter são de conhecimento público, seria de se esperar que o governo bruxo fosse grato a ele, ou no mínimo o deixasse em paz para exercer os seus talentos no quadribol. Afinal, como herói da guerra contra "você-sabe-quem", grande apoiador e financiador de várias obras sociais, seria de se esperar que ele fosse tratado como um verdadeiro esteio da comunidade mágica do Reino Unido. Mas não é assim que as coisas se passam._

_Depois da patética tentativa de acusá-lo de ingerir substâncias ilegais, cujo resultado foi aquele vexame magistral que todos viram o desfecho, os nossos burocratas, que parecem não ter nada para fazer além de aporrinhar o jogador, voltaram à carga, agora tentando impedi-lo de jogar, alegando uso de "magia excessiva". Ou seja, acusam-no de trapaça. Bom, era de se esperar que de trapaça o nosso ministério entendesse, depois daquelas que vêm realizando contra o jogador em questão. Tudo porque Harry Potter marcou um gol espetacular, arremessando a goles de aproximadamente quarenta metros de distância. Que ótimo! Agora todos os bons jogadores estarão sob suspeita!_

_Realmente não me interessa, embora suspeite, das razões do ministério na sua perseguição insana ao "garoto que sobreviveu". Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: deixem o jovem em paz! Deixem-no fazer o que ele sabe fazer (bem), que é jogar quadribol. Outro dia, eu cobria a reunião anual da Associação Internacional de Quadribol e conversando com Max Brankovitch, capitão do selecionado dos Estados Unidos, esse me perguntou se nós ingleses éramos loucos, perseguindo um jogador sensacional como Harry. No final da conversa, ele foi ainda mais irônico:_

_- Por que vocês não mandam o cara pra América? Lá nós trataríamos o garoto como um rei._

_Pois é, caros leitores. Sem mais comentários. E esperamos que Harry tenha realmente um feliz aniversário, junto às pessoas que ama. Sinceramente, ele merece pelo menos isso. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você deveria ter confiado em mim – disse Gina entre os braços de Harry. Sem dúvida a cerveja amanteigada tomada em excesso estava começando a fazer efeito. A garota se sentia leve e etérea, e ao mesmo tempo cheia de coragem e energia. Ou talvez fosse o ponche que os gêmeos haviam batizado com uma generosa dose de rum de groselha – Mas, eu também deveria ter entendido as suas razões. Digo, uma vez que você é o amor da minha vida.

- Sou? – perguntou Harry atônito. Ele percebeu que a garota estava um tanto alterada, mas aquela conversa era realmente perturbadora. Não conversavam daquela forma desde o fatídico dia chuvoso anos atrás.

- Você sempre foi – respondeu Gina com a voz embargada – Como eu poderia não amar você? – perguntou a garota, de uma maneira estranha e sonhadora, que lembrava um pouco Luna Lovegood nos seus bons dias.

Aquela lua, a brisa que começava se tornar fria naquele momento, o cheiro das flores do jardim dos M'Bea, tornava tudo levemente onírico e irreal.

- Você não quer falar disso durante o dia? – perguntou Harry inseguro. Ele teve vontade de dizer: "Você não quer falar disso quando estiver sóbria?". Temia que as palavras ficassem perdidas como num sonho. Mas não se atrevia a soltar a jovem, que parecia se apoiar nele, e ignorando a pergunta, continuou:

- Você nunca dormiu com uma garota, não é mesmo?

Harry afastou-se um pouco, afrouxando o abraço. Olhou a ruiva, constrangido, temendo que ela estivesse zombando dele. Ela não estava. A sua expressão era triste e seus olhos brilhavam sob o luar. Ele nunca a achou tão linda. Ou melhor, achou. Cada uma das vezes que estiveram juntos abraçados. Cada vez era como se fosse a primeira. Ele a julgara linda todas as vezes. Sem permitir uma resposta, a menina disse:

- Não sei se mereço um garoto como você, Harry. Mas eu ainda te amo. Muito... – ela murmurou e agarrou-se a ele como se Harry fosse a sua tábua de salvação, como se precisasse dele para não se afogar. Harry a amparou e juntos sentaram num dos bancos em volta do jardim. Gina aconchegou-se a ele e ficaram muito tempo sem dizer nada. Quando o rapaz tirou uma mecha que caia sobre o rosto da ruiva, percebeu surpreso que ela dormia. Abraçada a ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Eu sou uma idiota, uma cretina! – vociferava Gina Weasley no dia seguinte à mesa do café da manhã. Uma dor de cabeça ameaçando rachar-lhe o crânio.

Helga e Hermione tentavam com esforço conter o riso. Eram nove horas da manhã e Hermione havia ficado na casa dos M'Bea para ajudar os amigos com a bagunça resultante da festa, uma vez que o casal não possuía elfos domésticos (uma forma abjeta de escravidão, na opinião da Sra. M'Bea) e os empregados que faziam a limpeza só viriam no dia seguinte. Os demais haviam voltado de madrugada para as respectivas residências e Toni não acordaria tão cedo. Não depois do ponche batizado pelos gêmeos e dos vários números musicais com os quais tinha brindado os convidados até altas horas.

- Gina, tome pelo menos um suco de laranja. Depois eu lhe dou uma poção contra ressaca – disse Hermione, com o já conhecido espírito de medibruxa profissional.

- Quer dizer que todo mundo viu o Harry me carregando para o quarto? – perguntou a ruiva com uma tênue esperança de que as amigas dessem uma resposta negativa à pergunta.

- Hum-hum. E foi lindo, devo acrescentar – disse Helga com uma expressão romântica.

- Oh, céus! – lamentou-se Gina – Os gêmeos devem ter se divertido à beça.

- "O que você fez com a nossa irmãzinha, seu anão degenerado?" – imitou Hermione, a voz grossa e zombeteira de Fred Weasley.

- "Embebedar a garota para se aproveitar dela é um truque muito baixo, Potter" – imitou Helga a voz mais grave e igualmente cínica de Jorge – "Acho que vamos ter que fatiá-lo e servi-lo no café da manhã no lugar do bacon".

- "Você sabe realmente como fazer uma garota cair nos seus braços, Potter" – disse Hermione numa voz arrastada, que era uma imitação engraçada de Draco Malfoy.

- Maldição! – praguejou a ruiva, acrescentando depois alguns palavrões que chocaram Hermione ("Gina, por favor!") e arrancou muitas risadas de Helga.

- Nossa! – surpreendeu-se a Sra. M'Bea – Esse último eu ainda não tinha ouvido. O que significa a expressão...

- Acho que eu não quero saber – interrompeu Hermione constrangida.

- Eu vou matar Fred e Jorge por causa daquele ponche! – praguejou Gina novamente – E meus pais vão me matar depois... – acrescentou baixinho para ela mesma.

- Mas, fora o desmaio – e Helga aqui se esforçou muito para não rir, o esforço fazendo com o os seus olhos lacrimejassem – seria muito indiscreto perguntar o que aconteceu?

E Gina contou às amigas o pouco que conseguia recordar do estranho diálogo etílico e onírico que tivera com Harry, de como se agarrara a ele até adormecer, sentindo-se mais patética ainda depois de relatar o ocorrido.

- Se eu soubesse que você precisaria ficar bêbada para ter essa conversa com Harry, eu mesma teria embebedado você há mais tempo – desabafou Hermione, com a concordância de Helga.

- Mas, ele não disse nada – choramingou a ruiva – A essa altura ele deve estar pensando que eu sou uma bêbada idiota que precisa tomar uns drinques pra ficar romântica.

- Ele não disse nada porque, se eu conheço bêbados sentimentais, você deve ter desatado a falar sem ouvir nada do que ele tinha a dizer – ralhou Helga.

- E depois você apagou – completou Hermione, fazendo com que Gina se sentisse mais miserável ainda – Mas há um jeito de resolver isso, sabe?

- Há? – perguntou a ruiva esperançosa.

- VÁ ATRÁS DELE! – disseram as amigas ao mesmo tempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- O que diabos é um passaporte? – perguntava Draco Malfoy exasperado a Zabini, seu fiel assessor, que embora de uma tradicional família bruxa, havia, a pedido do seu chefe, estudado tudo a respeito dos trouxas.

- Você tirou um quando viajou para Alemanha como trouxa para estudar, lembra? – explicou o rapaz negro – É que eles não pedem dentro dos países da Comunidade Européia.

- E por que aqueles ianques malucos exigem isso? – resmungou Draco contrariado.

Domingo o time partiria para os Estados Unidos para uma série de jogos e depois iria para o Peru e o para o Brasil. Como não era possível ir para o país da América do Norte através de chave de portal, eles iriam de avião como trouxas. Draco conseguiu passagens num vôo domingo à tarde. E hoje já era quinta feira e ele não se lembrava como conseguir os tais...

- Como é mesmo o nome do negócio, Blaise? – questionou Draco pela enésima vez.

- Passaporte – respondeu pacientemente o assessor.

- Pansy, ligue-me com Leo Pires – disse o loiro amplificando a voz através de um feitiço para que a sua secretária o ouvisse na sala ao lado.

Pires era um português residente na Inglaterra há muito tempo. Único nascido trouxa (um "aborto", portanto) numa tradicional família de bruxos europeus, ganhava muito bem a vida providenciando coisas trouxas para bruxos. Exemplo: carteira de motorista e aulas de volante para bruxos que queriam dirigir automóvel, informações sobre investimentos financeiros no mundo dos trouxas para bruxos que queriam diversificar seu patrimônio. E toda uma sorte de coisas para bruxos que gostavam de coisas de trouxas, mas que não queriam se misturar com eles. E certamente sabia onde e como obter passaportes em tempo recorde.

- Deixa eu ver - dizia Draco ao telefone – Os jogadores, que você sabe quem são, a namorada do garoto brasileiro, a medibruxa do time, esposa e os filhos do Toni e mais três garotos da escola de quadribol do Potter e do Weasley, que serão reservas... Como assim, o nome deles? Eu vou pagar uma fortuna e você ainda quer que eu saiba o nome completo de todos? Era só o que me faltava... Como assim, reserva? Não é só ir lá no aeroporto e pegar o avião? O QUE SIGNIFICA "RESERVAR" PASSAGENS?

Zabini se divertia muito com as trapalhadas do chefe e com a sua constante surpresa sobre a complexidade do mundo dos trouxas. Como havia estudado bem esse mundo, já havia reservado a maioria das passagens e sabia que não haveria dificuldades em encaixar mais pessoas, mesmo sem reservas, pois esse vôo de domingo não era dos mais movimentados. Esclareceu o loiro sobre isso com um sinal de que tudo estava bem nesse quesito.

Como eram férias dos jogadores, o time viajaria como se fosse uma viagem de lazer. Mas iriam jogar, é claro. Familiares e namoradas acompanhando para dar à imprensa a idéia de um grupo unido como uma família feliz.

- Ótimo. Eu lhe darei os nomes e providenciarei as fotos até o início da tarde – concluiu Malfoy, desligando o telefone. Depois, virando-se para o assessor, disse dramaticamente:

- Como o mundo dos trouxas é esquisito! E, Blaise, eu quero todo mundo na Mansão Malfoy à tarde e arrume alguém para tirar as fotos para o passaporte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poderia ter aparatado direto no apartamento que o irmão dividia com Harry. Embora isso não fosse muito educado no mundo bruxo, não haveria problemas. Os amigos dos rapazes viviam aparecendo sem avisar. Mas Gina precisava andar, tomar um pouco de ar e esperar que a poção que Hermione lhe havia dado fizesse o seu santo efeito.

Embora se sentisse um lixo naquela manhã, caminhava decidida com suas roupas simples de trouxas e os olhares cobiçosos que recebia dos bruxos no Beco Diagonal mostrava que não estava tão ruim assim.

- Harry? – chamou cautelosa, ao entrar no apartamento e ver o ex-namorado sentado no sofá da sala de estar. Seu irmão Rony provavelmente ainda dormia, uma vez que o ruivo detestava levantar cedo. Ao chegar mais perto, percebeu chocada que o moreno tremia de maneira descontrolada.

- Por Merlin, Harry! – lamentou-se a garota – Eu vou chamar o Rony.

- Não! – reclamou o rapaz com dificuldade – Fique comigo um pouco... Por favor... – ofegou.

Sentando-se ao lado de Harry, Gina o abraçou e depois, com dificuldade, fez com que o rapaz repousasse a cabeça no seu colo. Ele estava gelado e o suor fazia com que os cabelos grudassem na sua testa.

- Você é uma ilusão, não é? – perguntou, a respiração irregular fazendo com que as palavras saíssem com dificuldade – Eu sempre sonho com você...

Sufocando o choro e a dor de perceber o quanto Harry ainda sofria por ela, Gina colocou as mãos frias do rapaz entre as suas, acariciou a sua face, afastando os cabelos úmidos da sua testa e disse de maneira decidida:

- Eu sou real, Harry. E isso também é – acrescentou, abaixando-se, enquanto o rapaz se levantava de encontro a ela, fazendo com que os lábios dos dois se tocassem suavemente. Depois, ainda segurando as mãos de Gina, Harry recostou a cabeça de novo em seu colo. Fechou os olhos, aos poucos se acalmando e a ruiva percebeu que um leve sorriso se formava no seu rosto, adormecendo a seguir.

Minutos mais tarde, Rony, que saía do seu quarto ainda bocejando, parou surpreso ao ver a cena: Harry dormindo no colo de Gina, que lhe acariciava o rosto. O conhecido ar maternal que tantas vezes tinha visto na matriarca dos Weasleys parecia iluminar a garota. O ruivo, por um momento, pensou em fazer algum comentário engraçado, mas mudou de idéia ao receber um olhar cortante da irmã mais nova.

- Então... – ia dizendo Rony.

- Então nada – cortou a ruiva – Chame Hermione. Agora!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- O POTTER É MEU, OUVIRAM BEM? MEU! – gritava um histérico Draco Malfoy na presença de Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Goyle e da família M'Bea que havia acabado de chegar na mansão. Depois, percebendo como a frase deve ter soado, olhou sem jeito para os presentes e acrescentou mais calmo: - Hum, isso soou meio gay, não é mesmo?

- Bastante, chefe – concordou Goyle, um sorriso cínico formando-se na carona de trasgo.

- Definitivamente – acrescentou Zabini de maneira profissional.

- Gay Power, eu diria – cutucou Pansy, caindo na risada em seguida.

"Malditos sonserinos", praguejou Draco mentalmente. Estava ficando mal acostumado no meio de tantos grifinórios politicamente corretos. A razão da histeria do loiro estava associada ao fato de que havia sabido naquele momento que os norte-americanos estavam dispostos a pagar até dez milhões de dólares bruxos para ter Harry Potter no time dos Azulões de Fitchburg, tri-campeão nacional e duas vezes campeão da Copa da América do Norte e Caribe. Um jornalista do Profeta Esportivo acabara de ler para Malfoy por telefone a notícia que circulava na imprensa bruxa da América desde o começo da semana. Fazendo as contas mentalmente, descobrira que dez milhões de dólares bruxos dava quase sete milhões de galeões ingleses. "Malditos ianques!", praguejou mais uma vez.

O time em questão era de propriedade de um bruxo muito rico da costa leste que não poupava esforços para atrair para a sua equipe os melhores jogadores do mundo. Harry Potter com certeza turbinaria a Liga do país, que tinha a concorrência do Trancabola, esporte assemelhado ao quadribol, muito popular entre os bruxos da América. E Malfoy não podia pagar tudo isso a Harry agora, quando estava acabando de comprar o time.

- Potter não vai aceitar ir pra América, chefe – resmungou Goyle na sua voz de trasgo.

- Ele é um maldito grifinório, Draco – concordou Zabini, com a sua frieza característica – Esses caras não ligam pra dinheiro.

- Sim – vociferou Toni – encarando com hostilidade o assessor de Draco – Se ele fosse um _maldito sonserino _, certamente mataria a mãe por dinheiro. Sem ofensas, Draco.

Por um momento a tensão pairou no ar, com os dois homens negros encarando-se com hostilidade. Os filhos de M'Bea, gostando de ver o pai colocar aquele metido no seu devido lugar. Foi quando as pessoas esperadas começaram a chegar, desviando a atenção de todos.

Apollo Cole, bem vestido como sempre, com roupas elegantes de trouxa. Aidan Lynch, o treinador irlandês, Toledo, Andy e a namorada Amanda, que já estavam hospedados na mansão, mas haviam saído para dar uma Krum entrou em seguida, cumprimentando a todos com um leve aceno de cabeça. Finalmente chegou o "Trio Maravilha", seguido por Gina Weasley. A garota abraçava Harry, mas parecia ser muito mais para amparar o rapaz do que um abraço de namorados. Isso não escapou a Malfoy, que olhou preocupado para o moreno. "Ah, droga, Potter, não vá morrer agora!", pensou, esforçando-se para convencer a si próprio que sua preocupação com o "garoto que sobreviveu" era apenas de natureza comercial.

Logo após Harry e seu grupo, chegaram dois rapazes e uma moça, alunos da escola de quadribol que ele e Rony mantinham, todos muito intimidados com o luxo da mansão e pelo fato de estarem na presença de jogadores tão famosos. Eram recém-formados em Hogwarts e seriam os reservas do time na excursão pelas Américas. Formariam, com outros rapazes e moças, uma espécie de segundo time e substituiriam os titulares quando necessário durante a temporada normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Por favor, Potter – dizia de maneira patética Draco Malfoy – Você não pode me abandonar agora. O nosso time sem você não será a mesma coisa!

- Quem diria... – gracejou Rony – Draco Malfoy implorando...

- Implorando? Implorando? – perguntava Malfoy, de novo à beira da histeria – Eu nem comecei a implorar ainda! Eu estou sem tempo para manter a dignidade, Weasley! Eu deixo isso para os grifinórios como você – Depois, virando-se para Harry, continuou: - Você não estaria interessado num pagamento em bruxas virgens etíopes, não é mesmo?

- Como é que é? – disseram ao mesmo tempo Rony e Andy, recebendo dolorosas cotoveladas de suas respectivas namoradas.

- Malfoy, não seja nojento! – esbravejou Gina.

- Que tipo de pagamento é esse? – indagou Cris Toledo, ficando constrangida depois, com olhar escandalizado da ruiva em direção a ela – Quer dizer, só por curiosidade... – tentou concertar a peruana, muito sem jeito.

- Eu gostaria de lembrar que há crianças na sala – advertiu Helga, obtendo a concordância do marido e de Hermione.

- Vamos deixar o "pagamento" de lado, certo? – falou finalmente Harry com um certo ar cansado. Todos estavam acomodados em sofás, poltronas ou sentados no chão, no carpete macio. Gina não desgrudava do rapaz desde a crise da manhã – É claro que eu não estou interessado em ir pros Estados Unidos, Malfoy.

O loiro abriu um imenso sorriso, como se o natal tivesse sido antecipado e vários sábados de sol tivessem se seguido ao evento natalino, possibilidade bem remota na Inglaterra, diga-se de passagem.

- Eu acho que você deveria considerar essa possibilidade, Harry – falou Gina calmamente – Quero dizer, ir para os Estados Unidos.

Todos os rostos na sala viraram-se para a ruiva. "Ela tá maluca?", perguntou Zabini para Pansy, muito baixo, mas o silêncio que caiu no aposento foi tão assombroso que todos o ouviram, fazendo com o que o rapaz negro se encolhesse constrangido. Harry a encarou surpreso.

- Falo sério – insistiu a jovem – O governo fica enchendo o saco do Harry, nós dependemos dele pra que esse time não vá pro brejo. É muita pressão. Acho que ele poderia se recuperar melhor das crises de abstinência sem tudo isso, longe da Inglaterra.

- Gina, querida – disse Harry, ainda um tanto ofegante, talvez efeito da crise da manhã, talvez tentando controlar a ansiedade. As mulheres presentes mal puderam conter um suspiro ao ouvir o garoto chamar a ruiva de "querida" – O quadribol e o dinheiro me interessam muito pouco. Quer dizer, eu gosto de jogar quadribol, mas jamais faria isso longe dos meus amigos. Longe de vocês – disse, varrendo a sala com os olhos – E eu ficaria muito infeliz se ficasse longe de você mais uma vez – acrescentou, olhando para a ruiva, agora sim, arrancando suspiros de Helga, de Toledo e um sorriso cúmplice de Hermione. A garota da escola de quadribol e Amanda enxugaram discretamente uma lágrima. Os garotos M'Bea imediatamente começaram a aplaudir Harry.

- Ah, Harry – soluçou Gina, abraçando o jovem, sob aplausos calorosos dos demais – Eu vou cuidar muito bem de você, ouviu bem? – cochichou no ouvido dele, fazendo com que Harry se arrepiasse, apesar do dia quente de verão.

Os aplausos continuaram na sala, até mesmo vindos dos sonserinos, empregados de Draco, e de Apolo Cole.

- O amor não é lindo? – perguntou o treinador irlandês Lynch com sarcasmo para Malfoy – Quase me vira o estômago... – acrescentou.

- É mesmo? – perguntou Malfoy de maneira distraída. Ainda olhava os dois grifinórios, ambos constrangidos com os aplausos entusiasmados – A propósito, você também me vira o estômago, Lynch. E como eu sou o dono do time agora, você está despedido – disse tranqüilamente, depois virou-se e aderiu à comemoração dos demais.


	36. RUMO À AMÉRICA

CAPÍTULO 36

Viagens sempre entusiasmaram Hermione. Sua sede insaciável de conhecimento era parcialmente satisfeita quando conhecia outros países. Nunca havia estado na América, e desde que recebera a notícia que iriam para lá, passara as noites lendo "Hábitos dos Bruxos do Novo Mundo" de Charlotte Mannings, sua autora preferida quando o assunto era pesquisar sobre hábitos estrangeiros. Diziam que a Sra. Mannings já havia viajado o mundo todo e conhecia tudo sobre a vida de bruxos e trouxas de todos os continentes.

Ainda sonolenta às onze horas da manhã (por causa das leituras noturnas e outras "atividades" não tão acadêmicas, afinal ainda estava no apartamento de Rony), Hermione dirigiu-se até a casa dos pais. Iria comunicá-los da viagem e explicar porque não iria passar o tempo prometido na companhia deles. Organizada como era, já havia separado todos os pertences necessários à viagem. Agora esperava apenas mais uma discussão desgastante com o Sr. e a Sra. Granger, que não aprovavam o novo emprego da filha, que na opinião deles lembrava desagradavelmente alguma aventura perigosa e irresponsável, como fugir com o circo ou fazer parte de alguma trupe de teatro mambembe.

O que viu na sala de estar dos pais, entretanto, fez o seu queixo cair vários centímetros e deixou-a estática por vários segundos sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer. Sentados, conversando com o Sr. Granger de maneira muito responsável, estavam dois homens vestidos impecavelmente com ternos escuros idênticos, camisas brancas imaculadas, gravatas laranjas com um discreto distintivo dos Cannons e sapatos tão lustrados, que provavelmente ela poderia retocar a maquiagem mirando-se neles. Eram Toni M'Bea e Draco Malfoy.

- Oh, Srta. Granger, que surpresa! – disse afetadamente Toni. Provavelmente o jeito pomposo fazia parte da encenação. Depois, levantando-se, beijou a mão da garota, que se esforçou para manter-se séria.

- Srta. Granger – disse Malfoy com um ligeiro aceno de cabeça.

- Ah, olá querida – disse animadamente o pai de Hermione – Esses dois jovens estavam me explicando a natureza do seu trabalho no time de... como é mesmo o nome?

- Quadribol – explicou educadamente Toni.

- Isso mesmo – concordou o Sr. Granger animadamente – Eles estavam falando da importância do seu trabalho para a equipe. De como o Governo Bruxo coordena as atividades dos médicos dos esportes mágicos. Achei realmente um trabalho muito sério e estou muito orgulhoso de você.

- Está? – perguntou Hermione, chocada demais para poder articular algo mais inteligente.

- Todos nós estamos – disse a Sra. Granger, que trazia uma bandeja com refrescos, depositando-a na mesinha de centro da sala de estar – Você poderia ter nos contado, querida.

- Poderia? – perguntou novamente Hermione, ainda aparentemente muito chocada.

- Os senhores devem perdoar a Srta. Granger, mas ela estava apenas seguindo as instruções – disse Draco de maneira muito profissional.

- Exatamente – concordou Toni – A cláusula quatro da Convenção Bruxa Para Assuntos Esportivos proíbe que informações privilegiadas sejam transmitidas a pessoas que não sejam bruxas, mesmo parentes próximos. Na verdade é uma lei antiquada e nós da equipe não concordamos muito com ela, mas é a lei. Não podemos fazer nada – acrescentou o africano, olhando de maneira cúmplice para os pais de Hermione, que pareciam encantados com os seus modos.

Claro que tudo aquilo era uma mentira deslavada. A maioria dos times da Inglaterra nem mesmo possuía um curandeiro profissional no elenco. E essas leis e cláusulas que o amigo mencionara, certamente haviam sido inventadas naquele momento.

- E a Srta. Granger, com toda a excelente reputação que goza no mundo mágico, não poderia ir contra a lei – disse Draco com sua voz arrastada, que para quem não o conhecia de outros tempos como Hermione, certamente pareceria muito séria e profissional.

- Oh, claro, claro! – concordou o Sr. Granger.

- Como eu dizia, Sr. Granger, por causa dessas leis antiquadas de sigilo, é que nós visitamos os nossos funcionários para esclarecer as famílias. Não queremos que pensem que os seus entes queridos estão fazendo algo irresponsável ou ilegal – explicava didaticamente Toni. Os pais de Hermione olhavam-no maravilhados. Provavelmente imaginavam todos os bruxos barulhentos e bagunceiros como os Weasleys. E aquele homem negro extremamente elegante e falando como um diplomata era para eles uma surpresa muito agradável.

- Queremos todos os integrantes da nossa empresa em paz com os seus familiares – disse Draco, e Hermione teve certeza que ele se controlava para não rir – Nós valorizamos muito a família. Sim, Sr. e Sra. Granger – continuou o loiro de maneira solene – Não somos um simples time de quadribol, somos uma empresa e fornecemos aos nossos empregados uma carreira promissora e estável.

Se faltava algo para convencer os Grangers da seriedade do quadribol, aquela última frase de Malfoy os havia fisgado de jeito. "Carreira promissora e estável" era algo que trouxas ingleses de classe média valorizavam mais do que o chá às cinco horas da tarde ou arenque durante as refeições.

Na despedida os dois "almofadinhas" apertaram firmemente a mão do Sr. Granger, como se espera de homens sérios de negócios, e beijaram a mão da Sra. Granger, como se espera de homens sérios de negócios que também são cavalheiros refinados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Eu vou matar esses dois! – disse Hermione, entrando na sala de jantar da Mansão Malfoy, onde os dois "executivos" gargalhavam até as lágrimas, juntamente com Gina, Harry, Helga e as crianças M'Bea. Rony ocupava o seu lugar na mesa, mas estava sério e tinha a comida à sua frente intocada, uma coisa extraordinária em se tratando dele.

- Ora, Granger – disse a voz arrastada de Malfoy – Aposto que agora o seu pai não tem mais nenhum preconceito quanto à sua profissão.

- Claro que não – disse Hermione, ela própria se contendo, mas achando graça na história toda – Se eu dissesse que iria para Marte com vocês, eles não fariam nenhuma objeção. Quem teve a idéia brilhante?

- A modéstia me impede de revelar a criatura genial que teve essa idéia... – disse Helga misteriosa – Eu ouvi você dizendo que teria mais uma discussão desagradável com os pais. Apenas achei que poderia evitar isso.

- Bem, acho que no final tenho que agradecer a você, amiga – disse Hermione, abraçando a esposa de Toni – E a esses dois malucos – completou a jovem, dirigindo-se até o local onde Draco e o africano estavam sentados à mesa, beijando o rosto de cada um.

- Pelo menos agora eles aprovam alguém do mundo bruxo – disse Rony contrariado, olhando significativamente para Draco. O ruivo era o único que não estava achando graça da representação da manhã na casa dos Granger.

- Para o seu governo, Weasley, eu falei muito bem de você aos Grangers – disse friamente Draco Malfoy. Como o ruivo o encarava incrédulo, Toni confirmou:

- É verdade. Ele falou o quanto você era responsável.

- Como você fez isso? – perguntou Rony, ainda com ar de quem não estava acreditando.

- Mentindo, é claro – respondeu o loiro calmamente. Harry e Gina sufocaram o riso, fingindo um acesso de tosse – Ah, vamos comer! – falou Daco num tom mais animado – e olhando na direção das crianças: - Há sorvetes deliciosos de chocolate esperando por bruxos bonzinhos que comerem toda a sua comida. Isso inclui você, Weasley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Suponho que tenha que agradecer a você – dizia Rony, bastante contrariado, para Draco Malfoy. Após o almoço as pessoas se espalharam pela mansão, mas estranhamente o loiro pediu para ter com Rony uma conversa reservada.

- Acho que consigo passar sem isso, Weasley. E se me agradecer custa muito, então deixa pra lá. É sobre o seu amigo que eu quero falar.

- Harry?

- Quem mais? Você acha que ele pode voltar a jogar, digo, jogar bem como antes sem essas crises?

Rony precisava sentar. Draco Malfoy pedindo sua opinião era fantástico demais.

- Acho que Hermione é a pessoa mais adequada para responder a sua pergunta – respondeu o ruivo de maneira indecisa.

- Embora eu confie na avaliação da Granger, eu não estou falando da condição física dele. Sua namorada me assegurou que ela vai cuidar disso. Falo disso aqui – apontou Draco para a própria cabeça – Você sabe que quadribol não se joga só com uma vassoura e um corpo sobre ela. O cara tem que estar em paz consigo mesmo.

- Sinceramente não sei. Acho que Harry já passou por tanta coisa... Mas eu tenho certeza que ele vai ficar legal. Ele já se recuperou antes.

- Claro, com sua ajuda e da Granger. Ele decididamente precisa de vocês. E de uma certa ruiva, é claro.

Por um momento, Rony não disse nada. Depois, desabafou falando bem baixo:

- Ainda não acredito que você se preocupa mesmo com o Harry.

- Então não acredite. Sinceramente eu estou pouco me lixando. Mas, o importante é que você se preocupa. Eu me preocupo com o time, então é ótimo que alguém se preocupe com o "garoto que sobreviveu".

- Escute aqui, Malfoy...

- Não, escute você, Weasley ! – interrompeu bruscamente Malfoy – Pare com a idéia de que eu vou roubar sua garota e seu melhor amigo! Você não é mais o pobretão indefeso que eu conheci em Hogwarts. Já está na hora de você crescer. Harry é seu amigo, não meu amigo. Eu vou ter muita sorte se o sujeito tiver por mim um dia uma fração da consideração que ele tem por você. E Hermione, bem, não vou negar que eu me sinto um pouco atraído por ela. Escute primeiro, depois você me mata, se quiser – disse o loiro, fazendo um gesto de paz para Rony que parecia querer agredi-lo – Mas, ela escolheu você. Não há como mudar isso. Sonserinos não lutam batalhas perdidas, sabe? Isso nós deixamos para vocês grifinórios.

- O que você quer de mim afinal, Malfoy? – perguntou Rony com ligeiro cansaço na voz

- Nada demais. Apenas cuide do seu amigo. Você parece ser o cara que o entende melhor. E você poderia estar ganhando dinheiro há muito tempo, mas não fez isso para ficar com ele. Agora ele quer retribuir isso. Apenas deixe que ele se sinta bem. E aproveite e ganhe algum dinheiro enquanto isso. Eu não quero que a gente seja inimigo, Weasley. Não estou pedindo para você gostar de mim, apenas me dê uma chance de administrar as coisas. E eu deixo você quebrar a minha cara se eu sacanear o Potter.

- É um bom trato – disse Rony maliciosamente.

Quando ia saindo do escritório de Malfoy, Rony virou-se de repente, com um sorriso nos lábios, o mesmo sorriso sacana que fazia tanto sucesso com as mulheres. Ele disse:

- Você se importa, mão é mesmo? E você gosta de agradar as pessoas. Eu vi você todo gentil com os filhos do Toni. Você não chamou o pessoal aqui para almoçar apenas para discutir negócios, você gosta da companhia das pessoas.

- Ora, Weasley, não seja ridículo! – disse Malfoy friamente. Mas o seu rosto assumiu uma leve coloração rosada de constrangimento.

- Tudo bem, cara – espetou Rony ainda sorrindo – Seu segredo está bem guardado. Eu não vou espalhar que você é quase um ser humano decente – finalizou o ruivo e saiu do aposento rindo bastante, deixando Draco, de maneira excepcional, sem resposta.

"Maldito grifinório!", pensou, "Quando que ele ficou assim tão inteligente?".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A entrevista coletiva na Mansão Malfoy prometia ser um furo sensacional. Centenas de jornalistas se aglomeravam nos jardins quando Harry e Gina voltaram de um passeio, de mãos dadas. Os fotógrafos literalmente pisotearam-se uns aos outros para flagrar a cena.

"Você viu? Mergulho Potter e a Garota Weasley juntos?". "Mas o Potter não é gay?". "Se é ele é, tá fingindo bem que não é". "Primeiro a Baby Jane, agora a Weasley!". "Pegador esse Potter, não?".

Indiferentes aos comentários maliciosos, Harry e Gina passaram pela multidão como se essa não existisse. De repente uma vozinha esganiçada se fez ouvir:

- Hei, Harry, Gina! Uma foto, por favor!

Era Colin Creevey, antigo colega do casal em Hogwarts. Junto com o irmão Denis havia montado recentemente um estúdio de fotografia com a ajuda dada pelo ministério (e principalmente por Harry) para veteranos de guerra. Denis quase morrera durante o conflito, mas agora ambos estavam bem. Suas fotos de Harry e de Rony em ação nas partidas de quadribol ilustravam revistas e jornais bruxos de todo o mundo. Apesar da pouca idade de ambos, eram dois dos mais requisitados fotógrafos bruxos da Grã-Bretanha. E não apenas para eventos esportivos. Harry e Gina pararam por um momento, deixando que o rapaz baixinho tirasse a fotografia com uma grande máquina bruxa.

- Legal! – exclamou com a mesma alegria que tinha na escola quando tinha a atenção de Harry.

Os dois se postaram ao lado de Malfoy, enquanto a trupe de jogadores e familiares se colocava em volta ou atrás deles. As crianças M'Bea se divertiam à beça fazendo caretas engraçadíssimas para os fotógrafos. Draco, em pé com um terno azul marinho muito elegante, se preparava para fazer a primeira declaração como presidente dos Cannons. A idéia de juntar jogadores titulares e reservas, familiares e namoradas era para dar a idéia de um time coeso como uma grande família e os fotógrafos esmeravam-se em contorcionismos para pegar o melhor ângulo dos casais Rony e Hermione ou Andy e sua bela namorada brasileira. Harry e Gina tinham que fechar os olhos por causa dos inúmeros flashes disparados na direção deles.

- Como foi que você conseguiu dinheiro para comprar o time, Malfoy? – perguntou um jornalista com um chapéu enterrado até os olhos.

- Eu roubei o dinheiro, é claro – caçoou o loiro, arrancando risadas da imprensa. A pergunta era obviamente estúpida. Todos sabiam a extensão da fortuna dos Malfoys – E, Dan Carter – disse Draco cinicamente - É impossível você passar despercebido com esse chapéu ridículo enterrado na cara. O seu mau cheiro é inconfundível. Da próxima vez tente um par de óculos. Isso parece que deu certo com um certo super-herói trouxa de histórias em quadrinhos. E tome um banho também.

A entrevista seguiu nessa linha. Draco dando respostas sarcásticas, arrancando risos e até aplausos da imprensa. Os jornalistas estavam começando a adorar o sujeito. Jovem, bem-vestido, engraçado com um certo toque de maldade. Até Rony e Gina pareciam se divertir com as tiradas do dono dos Cannons.

- E você, Potter, não se sente idiota se juntando a um Comensal da Morte? – perguntou de repente Dan Carter a Harry, que se assustou com a pergunta, pois entediado, havia se distraído olhando as árvores distantes da propriedade de Draco.

Não era a primeira pergunta maldosa de Carter. Gina já o havia ignorado quando ele insinuou se ela não estava junto com Harry por interesse. No começo ele parecia desconcertado com o fiasco do seu disfarce e deixou o time em paz. Depois, imaginaram que a lição da última entrevista havia dado resultado, quando havia quase sido espancado e azarado pelos torcedores dos Cannons. Mas parecia que hematomas e azarações não eram suficientes para conter o Sr. Carter. E ele voltava à carga usando todo o seu armamento pesado.

- Eu nem vou responder... – ia dizendo Harry, quando, de maneira surpreendente, Draco desceu os degraus da propriedade, passou por alguns repórteres e parou a poucos centímetros do asqueroso jornalista:

- Repete isso, seu bastardo! – disse, quase cuspindo as palavras.

- Hoje você não vai me expulsar como da outra vez, seu fedelho mimado! – disse Carter de maneira desafiadora.

Imediatamente três brutamontes mal-encarados, que estavam se passando por fotógrafos, aparataram em volta do loiro, prontos para agredi-lo. Goyle tinha dificuldade em chegar até o chefe, pois uma pequena multidão se fechara em torno da confusão. Foi aí que o time grifinório entrou em ação e Draco Malfoy agradeceu aos deuses pelo fato deles estarem agora do seu lado. Rony deu um salto com as suas longas pernas e aterrissou em frente a um dos gorilas, no qual o ruivo acertou um grande soco. O grandalhão dobrou-se de dor, aproveitando para enfiar a mão do bolso para tirar uma varinha. Foi impedido por uma azaração certeira de Gina Weasley, que o derrubou e fez com que estranhos caules começassem a brotar de suas orelhas.

M'Bea, ao lado do ruivo, deu um pontapé certeiro no peito do outro grandalhão, que foi atirado, para a sua infelicidade, na direção de Goyle, que enfim conseguira ultrapassar a multidão. O empregado de Draco nocauteou o segundo brutamontes com facilidade. O terceiro grandalhão, que não sabia se corria ou enfrentava os amigos de Malfoy, sentiu-se subitamente paralisado. Um gesto de Harry o manteve preso no chão, até que o grifinório, descendo as escadas do terraço, caminhou calmamente em sua direção e o chutou forte, no baixo ventre, retirando depois o feitiço e deixando o capanga de Carter caído e se contorcendo de dor. Instintivamente vários homens presentes levaram as mãos às partes baixas, retirando-as em seguida, muito constrangidos.

- O que você ia dizendo mesmo? – perguntou Draco de maneira selvagem para Dan Carter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Uau! Que soco! – dizia Daniel M'Bea em alusão a ação de Rony contra o brutamontes do capanga de Dan Carter.

- E o pé no peito do papai naquele outro? – entusiasmava-se Miriam, realizando pela terceira ou quarta vez a coreografia que terminava com um pontapé. É verdade que ela já tinha acertado alguns objetos valiosos na enorme sala de estar da Mansão Malfoy e já havia recebido uns dois beliscões muito dolorosos de sua mãe. Draco estava tão feliz com o soco que havia acertado em Carter, que nem mesmo repreendeu a menina.

- E o chute do Harry foi bem no... – ia dizendo o pequeno Owen, também imitando o golpe.

- Quieto, Owen – ralhou Helga, contrariada – Que belo exemplo o senhor dá aos seus filhos, Sr. M'Bea! E vocês três – disse, lançando um olhar maligno na direção de Harry, Rony e Draco – Não acham que já passaram da idade de brigar como moleques?

- Não! – responderam os três ao mesmo tempo e depois começaram a rir como loucos.

Hermione colocava gelo na mão direita de Draco, bastante inchada. Gina estava abraçada a Harry como se ele fosse quebrar. Hermione dissera que ele não deveria de forma alguma fazer magia sem varinha, o que demandava um desgaste de energia perigoso para alguém no seu estado. O rapaz parecia realmente muito cansado, embora estranhamente feliz.

- Nada como uma boa briga! – disse por fim. Gina sorriu, não tão surpresa assim por concordar com ele.

- E você, Srta. Weasley – Helga, agora implicava com Gina – Era de se esperar que alguém pusesse um pouco de juízo na cabeça desses "meninões".

- Hermione geralmente cumpre esse papel. Não espere que eu não entre numa boa briga – retrucou a ruiva, ainda abraçada a Harry – Se o meu homem e os meus amigos estiverem brigando, não pense que eu viu ficar de fora!

- _Seu _homem? – perguntou Harry timidamente.

- Hum... – disse Gina sonhadora – Meu menino? Meu...- e disse alguma coisa no ouvido de Harry, deixando o rapaz muito vermelho.

- Nossa! – brincou Toledo – Vocês viram como a temperatura subiu de repente na sala?

Depois das risadas que o comentário da peruana causou, fato que deixou Harry ainda mais rubro, Hermione ponderou:

- Vocês realmente tiveram sorte. Se o Dan Carter não tivesse contratado aqueles gorilas com ficha criminal, provavelmente o Ministério teria mais um pretexto para incomodar vocês.

- Relaxe, querida – acalmou-a Rony – Todos os jornalistas testemunharam que foi Carter que iniciou as provocações.

- É – ponderou Helga, finalmente se acalmando – Não é segredo que esse sujeito sempre implicou com o Harry e com seus amigos.

- E você sempre disse que ele merecia um chute bem onde Harry acertou o seu capanga – lembrou-a Toni – E você não vai ficar brava comigo, não é mesmo? – perguntou o africano, fazendo uma cara sedutora para a esposa.

- Acho que é hora de _nós _, as crianças sairmos da sala – disse Toledo com uma voz falsamente chocada.

- Quem ainda quer sorvete? – perguntou Draco, o que empolgou as crianças, mesmo algumas crescidas como Toledo, Andy e sua namorada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O domingo chegou rapidamente. Malfoy realmente conseguiu os passaportes em tempo recorde. Na última hora, Apollo Cole havia convencido a cunhada a permitir que o seu filho, Dylan, sobrinho do jogador acompanhasse o time. Harry e Toni tiveram que ir pessoalmente até a casa do garoto ajudar no convencimento. Visivelmente a mulher não confiava e não gostava do irmão do seu falecido marido.

- Mulher de bom gosto – observara Toni quando Apollo lhe disse que a mãe do pequeno Dylan não gostava dele.

O menino, entretanto, era muito esperto e divertido. E como vivia no meio de trouxas, queria saber tudo sobre o mundo mágico. E gostara de Harry à primeira vista, despertando um certo ciúme nos filhos de Toni.

- Ninguém vai pegar na sua mãozinha no avião, ouviu bem? – Miriam dizia ao garoto de maneira desafiadora.

- Eu não tenho medo de avião! – respondeu Dylan corajosamente - Eu já andei em um uma vez.

- Quer dizer que o valentão não tem medo de nada? – zombou Daniel.

- Bem, só de algumas garotas – falou bem baixinho, esperando que a irmã do menino não o ouvisse.

- É, cara, elas são às vezes assustadoras! – concordou Daniel, cúmplice, percebendo que ali poderia estar um grande amigo.

Gina e Harry, que seguiam com os garotos no táxi bruxo riram discretamente da confissão dos meninos.

- Eles tem razão, sabe? – disse Harry no ouvido de Gina. Ambos iam atrás no banco espaçoso do automóvel mágico, enquanto Toni, Helga e a menina mais velha seguiam na frente, ao lado do motorista.

Zabini esperava por todos no aeroporto, numa salva VIP que Draco havia reservado. Explicou da melhor maneira que podia a aqueles de família bruxa o que era possível e o que não se podia fazer num avião. As vassouras dos jogadores iriam via correio mágico e chegariam no dia seguinte. Para todos os efeitos, eles iriam participar de um encontro religioso na América e todos estavam trajados como se estivessem prontos para um culto. Os rapazes de ternos cinzas discretos e as moças de costumes elegantes, igualmente discretos e responsáveis. Miriam teve que ser forçada a usar o seu, mas os garotos M'Bea e o sobrinho de Apollo acharam os terninhos iguais aos dos adultos muito maneiros. E Rony estava apavorado.

- Voar num troço sem magia e mais pesado do que o ar? – repetia o ruivo sem parar.

- Você e Harry voaram num automóvel quando tinham só doze anos – lembrou-lhe Hermione.

- Havia magia no automóvel, Mione! – retrucou o namorado.

Resolvidos os entraves burocráticos, todos esperavam na sala de embarque e Toni repetia sem parar a piada, que só ele parecia entender, além da esposa e daqueles de família trouxa. Numa alusão ao terno escuro ("Cinza não combina com minha pele!"), toda hora ele fingia se apresentar dizendo:

- My name is Bond. James Bond.

- Que diabos é isso? – perguntou Rony confuso, vendo Harry, Hermione e Helga gargalharem.

- Deve ser alguma piada trouxa – respondeu Malfoy, igualmente sem entender.

De repente, uma mulher alta, loira, bastante atraente entrou correndo no embarque, toda atrapalhada com a sua bagagem de mão. Quando avistou Toni e Krum, jogou a bolsa no chão com estardalhaço e abraçou e beijou os dois jogadores, chamando estranhamente Krum de "Meu menino" e Toni de "Negão Gostoso", o que desagradou Helga enormemente. Era mais baixa que o africano, mas não muito, e era praticamente do tamanho do búlgaro.

- Desculpe. Você deve ser a Sra. M'Bea, não é mesmo? –disse para uma emburrada Helga – Nossa! Harry Potter! Você é um gatinho! Você não me conhece, mas eu ajudei a Ordem da Fênix na França. Eu jogava lá na época da guerra – atropelou as palavras a loira, com um estranho sotaque da Europa Central.

Harry não sabia o que dizer, principalmente porque Gina não parecia ter gostado da mulher mais velha dizer que ele era um "gatinho". Ou gostou tanto quanto Helga havia apreciado a estranha chamar o seu marido de "negão gostoso".

- Ah, vejo que já se conheceram – disse Draco Malfoy que voltava do toalete naquele momento – Vera Ivanova, a nova técnica do time - anunciou o loiro.


	37. NA AMÉRICA

CAPÍTULO 37

- "Você é um gatinho, Harry!" – dizia uma irritada Miriam M'Bea, imitando o sotaque na nova treinadora dos Cannons – Quem essa loira aguada pensa que é?

- A nova treinadora do time – resmungou Gina – E uma assanhada também.

- Uma vagabunda! – rugiu Helga – "Negão gostoso", é? Quando ela andou te experimentando?

Toni M'Bea evitou rir naquele momento. Se ele sabia o que era bom para si próprio, era melhor não irritar a esposa. Toni havia recomendado Ivanova como treinadora do time. Havia jogado com ela na Inglaterra e depois nos Estados Unidos e apreciava o conhecimento que a ex-artilheira da seleção da Bulgária tinha do quadribol. Apesar do jeito destrambelhado, Vera Ivanova era uma exímia conhecedora do esporte. Quando atuavam juntos, ela freqüentemente fazia observações primorosas sobre esquemas táticos e armação de jogadas. Havia sido Vera quem havia influenciado os búlgaros a darem uma chance a Krum na seleção quando esse era ainda apenas um adolescente. Vitor admitia que a antiga capitã da seleção do seu país havia ensinado tudo ele que sabia hoje.

- Não apenas sobre quadribol – disse uma vez o apanhador a Toni, com o mais próximo de um sorriso que conseguia ostentar no rosto sisudo.

Os boatos relatavam que Vera Ivanova, após o divórcio, não perdoava nada do sexo masculino que se movesse sobre duas pernas. Uma das lendas mais freqüentes é que a bruxa havia tatuado na parte interna da coxa a frase "Não faço prisioneiros". Enfim, diziam que era uma "matadora". O africano, que conviveu com a loira em treinos, viagens e concentrações, sabia que parte da fama era apenas folclore que a própria fazia questão de alimentar. Vera havia se casado muito jovem e antes dos vinte anos de idade já tinha dois filhos, que ao final do casamento ficaram com o marido, na Bulgária. Não obstante, sempre falava nos filhos com carinho e parecia se dar muito bem com eles, apesar da distância.

É verdade que era muito "atirada", como diziam os bruxos mais conservadores. E muito ousada também. Não se importava em invadir a parte masculina dos vestiários e nem esperar a sua vez de tomar banho naqueles vestiários onde não havia separação. E dava em cima dos homens descaradamente. Mas sempre de homens solteiros e desimpedidos. Embora tivessem ficado amigos, a loira nunca se insinuou para cima do africano, sabendo que ele era fiel à esposa. Esse último detalhe Toni explicava baixinho para Helga, que assentiu ligeiramente aliviada.

- Mas é bom ela não ficar te chamando de "gostoso" – advertiu a Sra. M'Bea.

- É melhor do que "gatinho" – caçoou o batedor, olhando maliciosamente na direção do assento de Harry, que ficou imediatamente corado.

A chegada do time, familiares, amigos e namoradas no aeroporto já havia sido uma epopéia. Todos os Weasleys resolveram comparecer. Molly chorava como se os filhos caçulas estivessem embarcando para o além-túmulo ao invés dos Estados Unidos. O Sr. Weasley fazia inúmeras perguntas para um entediado Blaise Zabini a respeito do funcionamento das aeronaves. Os gêmeos Fred e Jorge forneciam discretamente às crianças M'Bea e ao pequeno Dylan um mini-repertório completo das Geminialidades Weasleys. Repórteres bruxos pareciam brotar do solo, junto com os fotógrafos inconvenientes. Felizmente Dan Carter não estava por perto, por certo cuidando do queixo quebrado pelo soco de Draco.

No avião, Rony segurava desesperadamente a mão de Hermione, praguejando contra essa maldita invenção trouxa. O ruivo teve um péssimo pressentimento quando o comandante do avião anunciou que passariam por uma zona de turbulência.

- Turbulência não pode ser algo bom! – havia resmungado.

Mesmo Draco, que já havia utilizado aquele meio de transporte trouxa, não gostava muito desses objetos voadores e sacolejantes. Os demais, entretanto, encaravam a viagem com naturalidade. Inclusive Harry e Gina, que nunca haviam entrado dentro de um avião, estavam tranqüilos, na verdade muito entretidos um no outro, o tempo todo abraçados, para notar alguma turbulência externa. A turbulência na verdade estava dentro do peito de Harry.

Os anos em que ficara afastado de Gina ou de qualquer outra garota tornaram Harry mais tímido e inseguro do que antes. Não sabia se abraçava e beijava Gina (o que era a sua vontade) ou se pedia permissão à garota para isso. Gina, na verdade vinha agindo de maneira superprotetora. A ruiva ficara realmente assustada com a sua última crise e parecia disposta a cuidar do rapaz. Bem, ela já fazia isso quando namoraram da primeira vez. Carlinhos Weasley lhe dissera uma ocasião que era bom se acostumar com os cuidados excessivos que as (poucas) mulheres da família Weasley dedicavam aos filhos, maridos e namorados. Essas mulheres não acreditavam que os homens pudessem se virar sozinhos. Finalmente, vencido pelo cansaço, o rapaz recostou-se á ruiva e adormeceu. Agradecido pelo fato do seu amigo Rony estar tão apavorado com a viagem que não iria caçoar dele pelos cuidados excessivos da irmã.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toni orientava a todos no terminal de bagagens. O africano e a esposa já haviam viajado várias vezes de avião e explicavam pacientemente que a bagagem estaria disponível na esteira rolante dentro de minutos. De repente os jogadores dos Cannons e agregados perceberam um murmúrio excitado próximo de onde estavam. Algumas garotas, todas vestidas iguais, com roupas verdes escuras exclamavam excitadas: "Potter!", "Olhem, são os irmãos Weasleys e o M'Bea!". Claro que as garotas eram bruxas e várias eram conhecidas de longa data de Harry e de seus amigos. Eram as jogadoras do time das Harpias de Holyhead, orgulho do País de Gales e o único time do Reino Unido formado só por jogadoras.

Uma delas, que Harry não conhecia, mas que tinha um desagradável sotaque norte-americano, parou na frente do jovem, avaliando-o.

- Então você é Harry Potter – disse com desdém – Pensei que fosse mais alto. Desculpe a franqueza, mas você não parece grande coisa.

Harry não se incomodou com o comentário. Ainda estava meio grogue do sono agitado no vôo e da poção que Hermione lhe havia dado. Já havia se acostumado com comentários como aquele. Geralmente achavam que ele era mais alto, mais velho ou de aparência mais ameaçadora. Muitos julgavam que alguém que havia dado cabo de "você-sabe-quem" deveria ter um porte mais impressionante.

- Alguns bruxos que estão hoje mortos ou em Azkaban acharam a mesma coisa – disse de maneira desafiadora Gina, ao lado do rapaz e segurando no seu braço.

- Oi, Gina, Harry, tudo bem? – cumprimentou-os uma morena baixa e encorpada, postando-se estrategicamente entre a jogadora antipática e o casal. Era Marisa Brants, batedora e atual capitã do time das Harpias. Havia estudado em Hogwarts, onde foi a primeira garota a jogar como batedora do time da Corvinal.

- Desculpem a minha colega de time – falou a capitã de maneira apaziguadora – Ela às vezes não sabe manter a boca fechada – completou, lançando um olhar de censura na direção da outra.

- Se você diz... – zombou a jogadora num tom arrogante, afastando-se despreocupadamente.

Marisa explicou a Harry, Gina e Rony, que havia se aproximado, que o time feminino estava vindo do Canadá, onde fizera dois amistosos e faria mais alguns jogos também nos Estados Unidos. Inclusive estava programada uma partida com os próprios Cannons, fato que Malfoy confirmou posteriormente.

Livrando-se gentilmente das jogadoras que vieram conversar com ele, Toni afastou-se para não chamar atenção dos trouxas que olhavam a cena com algum interesse. Virando-se distraído, chocou-se com a jogadora arrogante. Ia se desculpando quando uma expressão súbita de choque o paralisou. A mulher parecia igualmente paralisada, mas recuperou-se primeiro. Colocando um cinismo desagradável na voz, disse para o africano:

- Ora, ora, se não é o grande herói.

Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione, que havia se acercado dos amigos, perceberam a expressão tensa de M'Bea e o olhar de desprezo que recebia da jogadora. Era óbvio que se conheciam. E era óbvio também que não era um reencontro feliz. Os filhos de Toni vieram ao encontro do pai, juntamente com Helga. A família parou ao lado do patriarca, percebendo que havia algo errado. A hostilidade era quase palpável. A mulher de sotaque americano avaliou depreciativamente Helga e os garotos e disse, novamente cheia de cinismo:

- Não me diga que casou com a escrava, M'Bea – e sorriu de maneira enigmática.

Certamente aquilo havia sido demais. Toni deu um passo na direção da jogadora, cujo sorriso zombeteiro sumiu imediatamente. Percebendo o perigo, a mulher enfiou a mão no blazer verde-escuro atrás do bolso da varinha, mas o africano foi mais rápido. Harry já o havia visto fazer o truque durante a guerra. Ele simplesmente conjurou a varinha que apareceu na sua mão num piscar de olhos. E esta estava apontada para o coração da oponente, que havia ficado visivelmente assustada.

- Toni? – disse Helga insegura. As crianças também olhavam o pai assustadas.

- Não vale a pena, Toni – a voz tranqüilizadora, com leve sotaque búlgaro pertencia a treinadora Ivanova. Ela tinha a mão sobre o braço do batedor, que parecia um rochedo de tão tenso. E virando-se para a outra jogadora, subitamente paralisada, vociferou: - Cai fora, sua idiota!

Ainda dirigindo um olhar arrogante na direção de Toni, ela se afastou, tentando mostrar alguma dignidade, mas andando bem rápido para se juntar às colegas, distraídas demais apreciando os apetrechos trouxas do aeroporto de Boston para notar o incidente.

- Essa é a tal... – ia perguntando a treinadora. Helga parecia fazer a mesma pergunta com os olhos.

- A própria – desabafou o africano sem esperar que a pergunta fosse formulada – O pequeno demônio em pessoa – e se afastou com os filhos em busca das bagagens que começavam a chegar, deixando a esposa e a treinadora com ares igualmente abismados.

- Que diabos aconteceu? – perguntou Rony, a poucos metros dali. Ele parecia finalmente recuperar a cor, perdida durante as turbulências do vôo.

- Gostaria muito de saber – respondeu Harry muito sério.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os bruxos ingleses adoram objetos antigos como penas, pergaminhos e velas que se acendem com feitiços. Adoram também carruagens, guiadas por magia ou animais mágicos como os testráslios que puxam àquelas de Hogwarts. Bruxos norte-americanos são bem diferentes. Dirigem automóveis modernos enfeitiçados, usam réplicas de aparelhos trouxas como lâmpadas, computadores e gravadores. Hermione, que havia devorado livros sobre as diferenças culturais entre a Inglaterra e a América, explicava isso aos amigos enquanto se dirigiam ao setor reservado do aeroporto, uma área que o ministério da magia local havia destinado aos bruxos. Ao adentrarem a área, todos levaram um susto.

Havia uma verdadeira multidão esperando pelos jogadores dos Cannons. Velhotes americanos com roupas laranjas misturavam-se a jovens cabeludos com bonés da mesma cor. Garotas tão histéricas quanto as inglesas gritavam e pediam autógrafos para Harry, Rony e Toni. O tradicional batalhão de fotógrafos estava de prontidão e uma confusa entrevista coletiva foi armada de improviso.

- Caracas! – exclamava Rony, piscando com os flashes disparados pelos fotógrafos.

- Ei, Potter! É verdade que você vem jogar na América? – era a pergunta mais freqüente. Mas perguntavam também se Harry havia se recuperado da dependência da poção para dormir, não faltando indagações sobre a sua vida sexual e afetiva.

Draco também era muito questionado. A sua jogada de comprar o time dos Cannons por uma pechincha (para os padrões dos Estados Unidos) estava sendo considerada na América o melhor negócio da história desde que os trouxas ingleses compraram a ilha de Manhattan dos índios por uns poucos trocados. Ele era tratado como um fenômeno no mundo dos negócios e publicações bruxas especializadas em economia imploravam por entrevistas exclusivas.

Toni M'Bea, que havia jogado no país, e Rony Weasley, a quem muitos times queriam contratar a algum tempo, também eram bastante disputados pela imprensa. Até Hermione deu declarações a uma publicação médica, interessada em ampliar o campo de atuação dos curandeiros através dos quadribol. E Ivanova, a quem os jornalistas já conheciam de longa data, divertia a todos com suas tiradas atrevidas.

- Por que você aceitou treinar os Cannons ao invés de continuar com a carreira de jogadora?

- Porque é muito excitante ter um bando de caras prontos para satisfazer todas as minha vontades, se é que vocês me entendem – respondeu a loira cheia de segundas intenções.

- E as garotas do time? – perguntou uma jornalista.

- Elas que arrumem uns caras para satisfazer as vontades delas, ora! – replicou maliciosamente.

- Afinal, o que você e o time vieram procurar na América? – perguntou um jornalista moreno, com acentuado sotaque espanhol.

- O time veio encontrar um pouco de paz e ritmo de jogo. Quanto a mim, um pouco de sexo seria bom – disse muito séria, arrancando grandes gargalhadas de toda a imprensa.

- Não olhe para mim – disse Toni, fingindo se defender de um possível ataque – Eu sou casado!

- Acho bom essa assanhada se lembrar disso! – sussurrou Helga ameaçadoramente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eram nove horas da noite, horário da costa leste norte-americana. Hermione impediu os adultos, jogadores de quadribol, de dormir a fim de se acostumarem com o fuso horário da América. Um micro-ônibus mágico, que se desviava dos obstáculos como o Nôitebus Andante britânico, mas que se locomovia de maneira muito mais suave e delicada e era infinitamente mais confortável, havia conduzido o time (e os agregados) a uma propriedade nos arredores da cidade de Boston. Uma imensa e belíssima propriedade, diga-se de passagem.

Malfoy explicou a todos que um parente distante a havia construído para férias na América há anos atrás e pouco tinha usufruído dela. Draco a alugara por uma ninharia e alguns elfos profissionais (na América eram raros os elfos domésticos servos) construíram um campo de treino de quadribol com medidas oficiais. Era quase uma réplica da propriedade do loiro na Inglaterra, só que com muito mais árvores em volta e tão isolada da estrada que quase não eram necessários feitiços para escondê-la de trouxas curiosos. Na vizinhança moravam bruxos ricos e famosos. Atores e roqueiros bruxos, milionários corredores de vassoura, a nata do mundo dos negócios mágicos e do quadribol dos Estados Unidos. Apenas duas milhas abaixo, na estrada sinuosa, localizava-se a residência de Max Brankovitch, o mais famoso jogador de quadribol do país.

Algumas pessoas conversavam na sala de estar depois do jantar (delicioso) servido por elfos contratados por Malfoy. Na varanda, ao sabor da brisa fresca de verão, Hermione advertia Rony:

- Se essa loira grandalhona der em cima de você, eu juro que azaro ela! – dizia a medibruxa, o rosto corado de raiva.

Rony amava Hermione de qualquer maneira. Mas a amava muito mais quando a garota perdia o controle. Quando ela mostrava que não era apenas a "sabe-tudo" incrivelmente inteligente de quem ele tanto se orgulhava. Quando ela era apenas a sua garota. Era tão bom dizer isso! A "sua" garota! E quando ela tinha ciúme dele. E quando ela se entregava aos seus carinhos.

- E não ria de mim, Senhor Weasley! – disse Hermione, interpretando equivocadamente o sorriso no rosto do namorado. Mas ela tinha que admitir que era um belo sorriso. Rony e Toni M'Bea possuíam os sorrisos mais lindos que ela conhecia. Harry também tinha um sorriso muito bonito. Pena que sorrisse tão pouco nos últimos tempos.

- Não estou rindo de você – disse Rony de maneira sedutora, trazendo-a para junto dele. Ela tinha que admitir também que o ruivo era muito convincente quando queria.

- Granger, eu posso ter uma palavra com você? – disse uma voz já conhecida. Era Ivanova, que estava a poucos metros do casal e tinha um sorriso na face.

- Eu... – ia gaguejando Hermione, ligeiramente constrangida, perguntando-se se a outra havia presenciado seu ataque de ciúme.

- Tudo bem, Mione – disse Rony, as orelhas ligeiramente vermelhas – Eu estou aqui na sala.

Quando o goleiro dos Cannons retirou-se, Vera Ivanova, ainda com seu sorrisinho zombeteiro disse:

- Não se preocupe. Não tenho boas lembranças dos ruivos. Seu homem está a salvo. Prefiro os morenos. Negros também não são ruins, sabe?

- Ora essa... – ia retrucando Hermione indignada, pronta para defender Helga e Gina daquela ninfomaníaca.

- Calma, menina, eu estou brincando! – disse a búlgara de maneira apaziguadora – Eu não ataco homens comprometidos. Principalmente quando percebo que eles são loucos pelas namoradas, como é o caso do seu ruivo.

- É mesmo? – perguntou Hermione desconfiada.

- Você não acreditou naquela baboseira que eu disse pros jornalistas no aeroporto, não é?

- Bem...

- OK, você acreditou. Eu sou bem convincente às vezes. Mas aquilo era só parte do show. Eu tenho um namorado na França. Algo mais ou menos firme. E eu já fui casada e tenho dois filhos adolescentes. Sou uma mulher muito mais responsável do que pareço. Pode apostar nisso.

- Fico contente em saber – falou Hermione de maneira sincera.

- Mas não foi pra falar de mim que eu atrapalhei o seu namoro com o Weasley. Eu gostaria que você fizesse um relatório das condições físicas de todos os jogadores, inclusive dos reservas.

- Bem, eu já fiz – respondeu Hermione muito satisfeita em ver que a treinadora se espantou com a sua eficiência e também estava contente por ter mais alguém que se preocupava com a saúde dos atletas – Antes de dormir eu deixo no seu quarto.

- Perfeito! – exclamou Vera – Sabe, Granger, eu gosto de você. Você é inteligente e durona. Como todas as garotas deveriam ser. Tudo mundo fala muito de você, sabe?

- Sério? – perguntou Hermione surpresa – Mas, por que falam de mim?

- Bem, Vitor me falava muito de você. Quase todo o time da Bulgária tinha curiosidade de conhecer a garota que ganhou o coração da "Águia dos Bálcãs". Ele sempre dizia como você era inteligente e bonita. Ele esteve muito tempo apaixonado e pensava que você gostava do Potter na época. Depois ficou arrasado quando você começou a namorar o ruivo. Tive que consolá-lo, sabe?

- Imagino que sim – disse Hermione de maneira irônica.

- E eu conheço uma jornalista francesa fanática por tudo associado a Harry Potter – prosseguiu a mulher mais velha, ignorando o comentário - De uns tempos pra cá ela anda fascinada por você. Quase me implorou para eu te apresentar a ela quando a gente voltar para a Europa. A garota quer escrever uma biografia sua.

- Biografia minha? – boquiabriu-se a jovem bruxa. Ela já havia notado que desde o final da guerra havia muita gente interessada na sua pessoa. Sempre suspeitou que era em virtude de sua amizade com Harry. Mas... Biografia?

- É, garota! Você é uma celebridade, acostume-se com isso.

- Ora essa – disse Hermione mais para si mesma do que para a sua interlocutora – Biografia... – repetiu ainda sem acreditar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os três jovens que viajaram como reservas do time subiram finalmente para os respectivos quartos. Havia dezenas deles na residência. As crianças também já haviam sido postas para dormir, mesmo Miriam que se julgava no direito de ficar acordada até mais tarde. Na sala, Vera Ivanova conversava com os jogadores. Helga, Hermione e Malfoy também acompanhavam a conversa com interesse. Todos fingiram ignorar quando Andy e sua namorada Amanda retiraram-se discretamente, provavelmente para o mesmo quarto.

- Presidente do time ou não, se você acender esse troço fedorento, eu juro que te lanço uma azaração – dizia Vera para Draco que fazia menção de acender um charuto.

- É um hábito trouxa insuportável – concordou Toni.

Apesar das ameaças ao charuto de Malfoy, o clima da sala era agradável e Vera entreteve a todos com algumas histórias engraçadas do mundo do quadribol. Ela tinha trinta e sete anos e a quase vinte jogava profissionalmente. Havia se casado e se divorciado muito cedo, por isso tinha filhos quase adultos, com os quais se correspondia sempre e aos quais encontrava sempre que possível. Como havia dito a Hermione, era realmente bem mais séria do que se poderia imaginar e a hostilidade de Helga e Gina para com ela se dissipou rapidamente. Principalmente quando brincou, para a infinita contrariedade de Harry, que ele precisava se alimentar melhor.

- Precisamos colocar alguma carne sobre esses seus ossos, gatinho - disse bagunçando ainda mais os já bagunçados cabelos do jovem.

- Toni – chamou Harry, muito mais para desviar a atenção de si próprio (já começava ficar rubro de vergonha) – O que aconteceu no aeroporto? Quem era aquela jogadora das Harpias?

Todos os olhares da sala se voltaram para o africano. Helga, que conversava animadamente com Toledo e Gina, afastou-se e se sentou ao lado do marido.

- Mary Shapiro é nome dela – disse o batedor como se o nome trouxesse lembranças desagradáveis.

- Vamp Shapiro – disseram os demais jogadores quase ao mesmo tempo – Como Hermione olhava os amigos sem entender, Harry explicou:

- A mais desleal jogadora de quadribol que já existiu. Dizem que ela joga de batedora só porque é a posição em que mais se machuca o adversário. Ela faz o Crabbe parecer bonzinho.

Vince Crabbe, antigo capanga de Draco na Sonserina, era um dos batedores mais desleais que jogavam no quadribol inglês. Já havia sido ameaçado de expulsão da Liga e era de longe o recordista em receber punições.

- O Crabbe é apenas um idiota sem talento que tenta intimidar os outros com o uso de violência – ponderou Toni – Mas Vamp Shapiro é maléfica. Ela é muito boa, mas prefere machucar os adversários.

- Eu nem a reconheci sem aqueles cabelos verdes que costumava usar – disse Gina – Mas, ela não tinha sido banida do quadribol?

- A desgraçada sempre dá um jeito de continuar jogando – explicou Ivanova – E ela tem muitos fãs, sabe?

- Ela até parou de tingir o cabelo de verde – refletiu Toni – Acho que para parecer um pouco mais séria.

- Mas, afinal – quis saber Rony – o que você tem com ela?

O africano suspirou longamente. Depois, olhou preocupado para sua esposa. Essa se recostou ao marido e disse baixinho:

- Eu realmente não me importo que eles saibam, Toni.

- Muito bem – disse o batedor – É uma longa história. E não sei se é muito bonita.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, A HISTÓRIA DE TONI E HELGA. VOCÊS NÃO ESTÃO CURIOSOS???  
E AÍ, GOSTARAM DA TREINADORA IVANOVA??

AGUARDO REVIEWES!!!


	38. A HISTÓRIA DE TONI E HELGA

CAPÍTULO 38

_A savana parecia se estender até o fim do horizonte. Olhando de onde ele estava parecia não haver mais nada além dela. Animais ferozes foram espantados e os animais mágicos mortos. Homens muito mais ferozes do que as feras ocupavam aquele terreno agora. Homens excitados a espera do derramamento de sangue._

_Há duzentos anos essa savana eram verdes pastos onde trouxas orgulhosos e alguns bruxos vigiavam seus búfalos. Testráslios comiam as reses mortas e só quem havia visto a morte de perto conseguia avistar as estranhas montarias. A posse do gado era sinônimo de orgulho e riqueza. Então os homens brancos trouxas trouxeram seu maldito gado contaminado. Em poucos anos os rebanhos africanos foram afetados pelas pestes trazidas pelos europeus. Os animais morreram, os testráslios partiram para sempre e bruxos da velha geração diziam que os deuses castigaram os trouxas africanos por não se empenhar na defesa de sua terra. Os animais selvagens tomaram a savana. Feras mágicas também se instalaram naquelas plagas, já que não havia mais os testráslios para espantá-los e os feiticeiros que criavam animais mágicos partiram para as cidades que o homem branco trouxa ergueu. Sem o gado, africanos trouxas morreram de fome e perderam sua riqueza e seu orgulho. Uma boa parte da África tornou-se o que é hoje: Um inferno para os seus próprios habitantes, excetuando-se uma minoria trouxa e bruxa que explora a riqueza do solo e a miséria da população._

_Toni M'Bea, mesmo aos vinte anos de idade, já sabia que a maioria das coisas boas e ruins do mundo são obra do ser humano. Bruxos ou trouxas. Ele ainda não era um homem religioso, mas sempre acreditou no livre arbítrio. E já havia notado, mesmo sendo um idiota arrogante na época, que homens e mulheres usam o livre arbítrio para ferrar com o mundo e consigo mesmo. Antonius Olimpicus Obote M'Bea, por exemplo, escolheu o caminho da degradação, do dinheiro fácil e das companhias poucos recomendáveis._

_Três anos atrás ele era a maior promessa surgida no quadribol do continente africano. Mas, sua venerável família bruxa havia impedido sua carreira de prosperar, pois não achavam o quadribol digno de um M'Bea. Impedido de atuar nas ligas profissionais por causa da onipotência das pessoas do seu clã, partira para ganhar o dinheiro das "competições independentes". _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

- O que são essas competições independentes? – perguntou Gina.

Todos ouviam com muita atenção a história do bruxo africano. Mesmo Andy e Amanda que haviam voltado de um tour a sós pela propriedade, ambos muito corados e com os cabelos molhados, como Harry havia reparado.

- Eu nunca ouvi falar nisso – disse Harry.

- Bruxos decentes não costumam ouvir falar das "competições", ou das "ligas independentes", como elas também são chamadas – respondeu Toni muito sério.

- Eu já ouvi falar – discordou Draco, ainda brincando com o charuto e recebendo olhares desaprovadores de Vera Ivanova.

- O que apenas confirma o que eu disse – respondeu-lhe Toni, agora com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

As risadas que se seguiram ao comentário aliviaram um pouco a tensão. Mesmo Draco havia achado graça. Ele sabia que os Malfoys (o que incluía ele próprio) não eram pessoas decentes e diversões sangrentas sempre alegraram a vida tediosa de muitos dos seus parentes ricos.

- Uma vez eu ouvi Fred e Jorge dizendo que iam jogar nessas "ligas" para levantar dinheiro para as "Gemialidades Weasleys". Papai ficou tão bravo que quase deu uma surra neles, mesmo os dois já sendo adolescentes – recordou-se Rony – Mas ele não quis me dizer do que se tratava.

- Como funcionário do ministério, seu pai deve ter ouvido falar nas "competições". É bem possível que o Sr. Weasley tenha participado de batidas para impedir que elas se realizassem. Embora não sejam muito comuns na Inglaterra – ponderou Toni.

- Mas, afinal, alguém pode me dizer o que são essas tais "competições independentes"? – questionou Toledo impaciente.

- Posso? – perguntou Draco para o africano. Como esse assentiu, o ex-sonserino explicou: - Imagine, minha cara Toledo, uma competição esportiva bruxa sem regras. Por exemplo, uma corrida de vassouras em que você pode azarar os demais oponentes.

- Ou uma competição de duelos onde você pode reduzir o adversário a pó – disse Vera de maneira sombria, depois acrescentou: - Essas competições eram comuns na Bulgária anos atrás. Mesmo hoje, talvez elas ainda ocorram, apesar do ministério da magia reprimi-las.

- Ou ainda um jogo de quadribol onde vale tudo. Desde derrubar os oponentes da vassoura, até furar os seus olhos – completou Toni M'Bea, de maneira absolutamente sombria.

- Céus! – exclamou Hermione – Mas quem pagaria para ver uma monstruosidade dessas?

- É – concordou Harry indignado – Isso seria um completo absurdo!

- Potter, Granger, vocês são as pessoas mais doces do mundo, não é mesmo? – zombou Malfoy na sua voz arrastada – Eu ainda não entendo como vocês derrotaram "você-sabe-quem" sendo assim tão bonzinhos.

- Há pessoas que pagam para ver essas coisas? – perguntou Rony abismado. Os mais jovens, à exceção de Malfoy, também estavam chocados.

- Quantidades absurdas de galeões – explicou Draco, agora muito sério.

- Ou dólares bruxos americanos – completou Vitor Krum – Rublos de ouro do leste europeu.

- Ou objetos mágicos valiosos. Objetos trouxas também são usados para pagamento – relatou Vera.

- E pessoas são oferecidas como prêmio – disse Helga, que até então se mantinha em silêncio. Estava visivelmente tensa e segurava no braço do marido – Geralmente mulheres que se tornam escravas dos vencedores são vendidas para bruxos sem escrúpulos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Toni M'Bea estava estranhamente tenso naquela tarde. Na véspera, ele e sua amiga americana brigaram com uns turistas e destruíram um bar trouxa em Nairóbi sem usar um pingo de magia. Normalmente aventuras como aquela faziam com que ele se sentisse relaxado no dia seguinte, principalmente após beber e fumar uma quantidade industrial de substâncias ilegais do mundo trouxa. E se entregara a outros tantos prazeres com a sua parceira, tão maluca e irresponsável quanto ele. Seria engraçado se sua família soubesse que andava dormindo com uma norte-americana branca, que um ano mais velha do que ele já havia corrido o mundo atrás de diversão do tipo que suas tias e primas certamente não aprovariam._

_Provavelmente foi na África que Mary Stone Shapiro havia se transformando em Vamp Shapiro, a mais implacável jogadora de quadribol das "competições independentes". Bonita e malvada em igual proporção. Constava que havia ido para o Continente Negro com um velho trouxa rico e que matara o sujeito para ficar com tudo que ele possuía. Outros diziam que ela havia simplesmente roubado parte do patrimônio da família rica que tinha nos Estados Unidos e resolvera correr o mundo fazendo maldades e curtindo a vida da maneira mais perversa possível. Embora houvesse uma importante família bruxa na América de nome Shapiro, esta negava com veemência qualquer ligação com a garota cruel do quadribol independente._

_- Humm... acho que precisamos repetir a noite de ontem – disse a garota de maneira sedutora no ouvido de Toni. Ela percebera a tensão do seu amante e tentava animá-lo._

_- Só que sem a parte da briga e das drogas – disse Toni M'Bea, a cabeça zunindo, os olhos mirando a extensão imensa da savana. Os ricaços começavam a chegar. Os aros do peculiar jogo de quadribol começavam a ser fixados. Tapetes voadores imponentes, vassouras de passeio caras e automóveis mágicos se desenhavam também no horizonte._

_Ali iria ocorrer uma forma perversa de quadribol disputada por duplas. Não havia pomo de ouro, apenas goles e balaços. Ganhava a partida quem após meia hora de jogo conseguisse fazer mais gols. Ou sobreviver, uma vez que nessa modalidade valia, literalmente, tudo. Azarar a dupla adversária, enfeitiçar os balaços, usar os punhos e os cotovelos. Raramente a partida chegava a mais de vinte minutos e no final uma das pessoas (ou as duas) acabava vítima de algum feitiço particularmente doloroso, quando não mortífero. Toni e Mary vinham arrasando naquilo que era chamado o "Circuito da Savana"._

_Essa modalidade de quadribol fazia mais sucesso nos últimos anos do que a corrida de vassouras, e como exigia um espaço bem menor para ser disputada, era ótima para ser praticada longe das autoridades. Não que estas estivessem muito preocupadas em vasculhar a savana africana. Nos últimos anos os europeus vinham para o Continente Negro em busca da emoção desse esporte que unia a paixão pelo quadribol ao gosto pelo sangue. Além das fortunas que se pagavam às duplas suficientemente loucas para se submeter ao esporte insano, as apostas movimentavam fortunas que um bruxo honesto não conseguiria acumular nem trabalhando várias vidas inteiras._

_Nesses três anos de vida clandestina Toni havia juntado mais dinheiro do que receberia no quadribol profissional. Sempre prometia a si próprio que largaria essa vida em breve, mas aí apareciam novos torneios. E desde que conhecera a sua atual parceira há um ano, os prêmios vinham aumentando. Pagavam apenas para que eles competissem. Acontece que eles também ganhavam sempre, por isso todos queriam derrotá-los. Em um ano ganharam todas as competições na África, na América Latina e na Ásia, onde em alguns países elas eram legais. E pessoas apostavam neles, pagando-lhes gordas comissões. Toni costumava dizer que poderia comprar um país do tamanho de Botsuana apenas com dinheiro das apostas do último torneio._

_Dinheiro sujo, drogas, sexo, violência. Toni tinha certeza que essa vida o levaria para a autodestruição, mas a maioria do tempo ele não ligava. Morreria jovem e rico._

_- Duzentos mil dólares americanos bruxos de prêmio – dizia o seu empresário francês, um sujeito metido até o pescoço com tudo o que havia de mais sórdido do mundo mágico – E uma garota branca – acrescentou com um sorriso maldoso._

_- Não entendi – retrucou Toni distraído. Estava realmente muito aéreo. Até havia entendido que haveria uma moça como prêmio. Mulheres se atiravam sobre os jogadores, mas não eram "o" prêmio, eram apenas mulheres ricas e vazias querendo um pouco de diversão._

_- Ele quer dizer que ganharemos uma garota, além do dinheiro – disse Mary com simplicidade – Garotas brancas valem uma fortuna na África. Mas, você pode brincar com ela um pouco – acrescentou com um sorriso sacana – Você sabe que eu não sou ciumenta._

_Depois Toni não saberia dizer se foi o fato de descobrir que as pessoas davam outras pessoas de presente ou se foram os excessos da noite anterior, mas o seu estômago começou a revirar nesse momento. Ele sentiu uma náusea que não poderia ser simplesmente expelida, até porque ela não se localizava apenas no estômago._

_- Ah, Toni, não me olhe com essa cara – cutucou-o Mary – Você não sabia desses "bônus"? Na Ásia também é comum._

_Toni havia estudado a história dos trouxas e sabia que no passado os europeus levavam africanos para a América para trabalhar em plantações e minas de ouro e prata. Inclusive sabia que bruxos africanos inescrupulosos haviam contribuído com esse comércio abjeto de pessoas. Sabia também que a escravidão de seres humanos era proibida pelo Estatuto Internacional de Magia, bem como pela quase totalidade dos governos trouxas. Um bruxo poderia ser condenado à prisão perpétua e em alguns países à morte por participar disso. Entretanto a lei parecia não ter valor no Circuito da Savana. _

_- Considere isso uma vingança pelo que os brancos fizeram com os negros no passado – insistiu Mary, um sorriso sádico dançando nos lábios. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

- Eles ofereciam pessoas como prêmios? – perguntou Hermione chocada.

- Sim, eles ofereciam – concordou Toni, retomando o semblante sombrio.

- Caramba! Nem eu sabia disso – disse Malfoy – Meus parentes que participavam dessas diversões "inocentes" nunca me contaram sobre essa parte.

- Não acho que seja algo para as pessoas se orgulharem – opinou Harry.

- Mas, que tipo de gente participa de uma coisa horrível como essa? – perguntou Toledo.

- Todo tipo de gente – respondeu o carrancudo Vitor Krum – Pelo menos o tipo de gente com dinheiro para bancar o evento.

- Inclusive gente teoricamente decente e responsável – explicou Vera – Anos atrás houve um escândalo em alguns países da Europa Central, pois políticos e empresários bruxos participavam dessas competições. A coisa foi abafada, é claro, mas os políticos tiveram que sair de cena.

- Os governos não gostam muito de falar sobre o assunto, pois eles acham que se houvesse divulgação atrairia ainda mais gente – disse Toni.

- Anh... Toni – disse Gina de maneira indecisa – Você sabia que escravos faziam parte dos prêmios?

Todos encararam o batedor africano. Ele sabia que a história poderia decepcionar os amigos, que sempre o acharam um exemplo de bruxo.

- Na verdade não – respondeu e teve a impressão que todos ficaram aliviados com a sua resposta – Mas, só por que eu era burro demais para perceber que aquele negócio era sujo e não tinha limites para a sujeira. Eu não sabia da escravidão, mas sabia das atrocidades que ocorriam naqueles torneios e participei ativamente delas. Não há desculpa para isso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imobilizada por algum tipo de feitiço, uma garota bonita trouxa foi conduzida pelo empresário à tribuna onde as figuras imponentes de vários países, ricas e inescrupulosas se preparavam para assistir ao torneio. Nesse momento, normalmente sua mente clareava e a excitação da competição atiçava seu corpo e seu espírito. Ele se tornava apenas o "Big Toni", o violento e implacável companheiro de Vamp Shapiro, pronto para derrubar os oponentes da vassoura e rir da desgraça deles. Menos naquele dia. Quando era criança e freqüentava a escola bruxa para a elite africana, ouvia os relatos sobre a captura de escravos feitas pelos trouxas. Sempre se imaginava no lugar daquelas pessoas que eram arrancados de sua terra e levadas para longe. O gado humano._

_Agiu de repente sem pensar. Talvez as substâncias ingeridas na noite anterior ainda não tivessem se dissipado, talvez a humanidade que ele ainda possuía tenha falado mais alto. Num instante estava ao lado de Vamp Shapiro, que dizia obscenidades no seu ouvido, zombando dos demais participantes e prevendo novas diversões à noite. No instante seguinte ele voava com sua vassoura possante, azarando vários bruxos que se encontravam nas tribunas e arrastando a assustada garota branca, livrando-a do feitiço de imobilidade, segurando-a quando a menina se agarrou a ele sobre a vassoura, trêmula, mas colada ao seu corpo. Shapiro ainda o perseguiria por vários quilômetros, lançando feitiços, dos quais Toni se desviava habilmente e gritando impropérios, prometendo que iria matá-lo de várias formas._

_Horas mais tarde, quando havia conseguido enfim despistá-la, ele descansava numa clareira. Um feitiço de ilusão havia sido invocado. _

_- Você fala inglês? – perguntou para a garota, que estava encolhida num canto e até então não havia dito uma palavra. Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça._

_- Você está ferido – disse finalmente a menina. Falava com um sotaque estranho, mas Toni o reconheceu. Sul-africana descendente de holandeses, ele pensou. Africâner. A elite branca e freqüentemente racista da África do Sul. No passado eles escravizaram e exploraram os trouxas nativos. Agora uma descendente era oferecida como prêmio. Ironia cruel._

_A adrenalina jorrava de tal forma que M'Bea não havia percebido que seu braço esquerdo sangrava e que sua veste estava rasgada na altura do ombro, igualmente com manchas de sangue. Duas azarações o haviam acertado e ele nem havia sentido._

_- Você me quer só para você? – perguntou a garota de maneira direta. Garota corajosa, pensou o africano. Poderia até gostar dela. Foi o último pensamento que teve antes de apagar. A dor finalmente se fazendo presente._

_Horas depois ele acordou com um pano úmido sobre a sua testa. Os ferimentos cobertos por folhas que tinham efeito cicatrizante. A garota havia rasgado um pedaço de suas próprias vestes e improvisado uma compressa. Toni ardera em febre por várias horas. Os ferimentos perigosamente infeccionados só não causaram a sua morte por terem apenas arranhado a pele. Mesmo assim poderia estar morto se a menina não tivesse limpado as feridas e não tivesse providenciado compressas de água fria para baixar a sua temperatura._

_- Frigius! – disse o africano, apontando a varinha para a sua própria fronte. Isso manteria a febre sob controle até que ele pudesse obter alguma ajuda._

_- Você tem muito dinheiro – disse a jovem, apontando para a bolsa do rapaz, que jazia abandonada a alguns metros dele – Embora eu nunca tenha visto essas moedas estranhas antes e aquele dinheiro vermelho com uns retratos que se mexem._

_- São galeões de ouro ingleses. As notas vermelhas com "fotos que se mexem" são dólares bruxos norte-americanos. Mas, havia também muito dinheiro trouxa na bolsa. Há uma pequena fortuna aí. Você poderia viver confortavelmente por muitos anos._

_- Vocês mataram meus pais e toda a minha família – disse a garota de maneira fria, ignorando os comentários do africano._

_- Eu não matei os seus pais, garota! Eu nunca matei ninguém fora da arena do quadribol – replicou o rapaz negro._

_- Você... Você é como eles, não é?_

_- Se você quer saber se sou um bruxo, sim, eu sou, mas certamente não sou como "eles", seja lá de quem você estiver falando._

_- Por que você me salvou? Você poderia ter me conquistado como prêmio. Ouvi aquele homem horrível dizer isso._

_- E poderia perder e você estaria nessa hora nas mãos de algum bruxo sádico. _

_- Por que você me salvou? – perguntou de novo a garota._

_- Porque estava na hora de voltar a ser um ser humano – respondeu Toni M'Bea de maneira enigmática. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

- Caracas! – exclamou Rony.

- Faço minha as sua preciosa observação, Weasley – brincou Draco, mas também estava abismado com a história.

- Por que a garota não fugiu com o dinheiro? – perguntou Andy.

- Talvez ela não tivesse ou não soubesse para onde ir no meio da floresta, não é mesmo? – conjecturou a namorada do brasileiro.

- Muito pouco provável, Amanda – disse M'Bea – A garota era filha de caçadores. Ela conseguiu encontrar água e sabia que plantas utilizar no meio da floresta para conter a hemorragia e as infecções. Ela certamente saberia se guiar na floresta. Estávamos a menos de um dia de caminhada de uma cidade. Dali poderia usar o dinheiro e se arrumar na vida.

- Por que ela não fez isso então? – quis saber Vitor Krum

- Porque quando uma pessoa é ferida e machucada, ela aprende a diferenciar as pessoas boas das pessoas más – explicou Helga – Porque quando alguém salva a sua vida, arriscando a própria vida, você não pode simplesmente deixar essa pessoa morrer, ainda que seja um jovem arrogante. E algumas pessoas, mesmo feridas, são capazes de perceber quando encontram o amor da sua vida – acrescentou com os olhos brilhando e uma lágrima correndo por sua face.

- Você era a garota! – constatou Gina abismada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nos meses seguintes, Toni M'Bea definitivamente voltou a fazer parte da espécie humana. Denunciou à Federação Internacional dos Bruxos a ocorrência daquelas competições absurdas de quadribol na savana africana. Elas foram reprimidas, embora o batedor tenha a impressão que apenas se transferiram para outros lugares. Um tio de Toni costumava dizer que na luta contra o mal, nós obtemos apenas vitórias parciais. Pelo menos o comércio humano foi prejudicado, embora ele ainda exista clandestinamente, praticado por trouxas e bruxos. O prestígio que sua denúncia obteve nos altos escalões dos governos africanos deram-lhe uma súbita notoriedade, que possibilitou o seu retorno ao mundo do quadribol profissional e nem a sua poderosa família pôde impedir, até porque parecia haver alguns M'Beas envolvidos nas "ligas independentes" e esses não queriam que o seu membro ilustre espalhasse por aí essa informação. Mudou-se para os Estados Unidos, onde durante várias temporadas tornou-se o principal batedor da liga de quadribol daquele país. Ouvira informações esparsas sobre a sua antiga companheira Shapiro. Anos depois ela também jogaria no quadribol profissional, embora preservasse a fama de crueldade. Felizmente nunca mais haviam se cruzado, pois sempre acontecia de jogarem em países diferentes._

_Era uma tarde de verão em Nova Iorque. Toni esperava pela moça bonita que saía de uma aula do curso de enfermagem de uma universidade conceituada. A garota morava sozinha e o africano pagava os seus estudos com os polpudos ganhos do quadribol. Quando viu o gigantesco rapaz negro, despediu-se de suas amigas, com quem conversava animadamente caminhando pelo campus._

_- Ora, ora, o meu generoso patrocinador – brincou a moça, dando um beijo no rosto do rapaz. Ele era tão alto que ela teve que ficar na ponta dos pés para isso._

_- Minha aluna exemplar – brincou. Não conseguia ficar confortável na presença da jovem. Mesmo anos depois da fuga deles da África e de tê-la trazido para a América. Ficaram amigos, mas pouco se viam, falando-se quase que apenas por cartas._

_- Não sei como agradecer a você, Toni. Daqui um ano eu me formo._

_- Que legal – disse ele, tentando passar uma alegria que não sentia – Você poderá ganhar seu próprio dinheiro e esquecer que um dia conheceu o mundo bruxo._

_- Eu nunca vou esquecer de um "certo" bruxo. Você sabe disso._

_Ambos se sentaram num banco de um dos belos jardins que adornavam o campi universitário._

_- Escute..._

_- Não, você me escute! – disse a moça contrariada – Se você não gosta de mim, eu posso compreender. Se você tiver alguma garota, eu vou torcer para que você seja feliz com ela. Do contrário, você está sendo um idiota. Eu amo você, Toni M'Bea. Eu gostaria de passar a minha vida inteira ao seu lado. Você salvou a minha vida e eu salvei a sua. Isso faz de nós um bom time, não? – tentou brincar a jovem, mas os seus olhos estavam brilhando._

_Ele passara os últimos anos dizendo para a garota e para si mesmo que não era digno dela. Tentando inutilmente manter apenas uma amizade fraterna. Mas falhara miseravelmente. Ele a amava. E ali, naquele jardim ensolarado, o batedor mais famoso do mundo, tomou a decisão mais corajosa da sua vida desde que salvara a menina da escravidão naquela longínqua savana africana. Ele a beijou pela primeira vez de verdade. Não aqueles beijos de amigos que tinham trocado anteriormente. Um grande beijo. E se arrependeu de não ter sido assim tão corajoso antes. Principalmente porque descobriu, maravilhado, que o beijo era correspondido._

_- Você me quer só para você? – Helga repetiu a mesma pergunta que anos trás, numa clareira africana, ficara sem resposta._

_- Pode apostar – respondeu Toni M'Bea, beijando-a novamente. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

- Nossa! – suspirou Amanda.

- Caracas! – exclamou Rony novamente.

- Que lindo! – disse Toledo à beira das lágrimas.

- Bem, o final é mais ou menos feliz, eu acho – brincou Helga, mas visivelmente emocionada – Doze anos de casados, três filhos, amigos maravilhosos, sobreviventes de uma guerra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Que história! – dizia Gina para Harry enquanto passeavam pela propriedade – O rapaz usava a varinha para aquecer os arredores, uma vez que mesmo sendo verão, uma brisa suave soprava um pouco fria naquele momento.

- Mas isso prova uma coisa – falou Harry muito sério.

- O que? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Hermione, que é muito melhor do que eu com as palavras, poderia tecer algum comentário muito esperto sobre a história de Toni e Helga. Eu só posso dizer uma coisa.

- E que coisa seria? – a curiosidade agora era evidente na jovem.

- Algo sobre o amor. E como as pessoas que amam superam os obstáculos, eu acho.

- E perdoam as idiotices do passado – completou a garota.

- E continuam amando... Eu não posso viver sem você, Gina – desabafou Harry – Eu nunca pude.

- E você não viverá – respondeu a garota, abraçando-se ao moreno e beijando-o como não fazia há muito tempo. E o melhor de tudo foi a maneira como ele correspondeu ao beijo. A brisa fria foi esquecida e de repente havia muito calor em volta.


	39. CANTANDO PRA VOCÊ DORMIR

CAPÍTULO 39

- Olha essa foto – dizia uma quase chorosa Jane O'Neal a sua secretária e confidente Teresa Smith.

No "Profeta Esportivo" estava a foto de Harry e Gina que Colin havia tirado. Ambos sorrindo um tanto tímidos e se abraçando.

- Eles parecem tão bonitos e felizes que até me dá náuseas! - exclamou a contrariada jogadora da Irlanda. Depois, num outro tom, tentando fingir que a foto não a afetava muito, disse para Tess: - Querida, você pode mandar uma carta para Draco Malfoy nos Estados Unidos?

- Claro – concordou a jovem – Eu ia mesmo mandar uma coruja expressa para a América.

- Estados Unidos, você quer dizer? – perguntou Jane desconfiada – Você anda escrevendo muitas cartas, não é mesmo?

- Bem... É – confirmou a amiga.

- E eu poderia saber com quem você vai se corresponder nos Estados Unidos?

- Você não conhece muito bem. É só uma amiga... – tentou desconversar a outra.

- Não seria uma jogadora de quadribol, não é mesmo?

- Jogadora de quadribol? – atrapalhou-se Tess

- Sua pequena traidora! – disse Jane, mais divertida do que propriamente contrariada – Você não anda se encontrando e se correspondendo com uma certa artilheira peruana, não é mesmo?

Tess ficou tão vermelha quanto as antigas vestes da Grifinória. Finalmente a garota admitiu:

- Eu e Cris Toledo estamos juntas há aproximadamente um mês – seu rosto agora atingia um tom quase arroxeado.

- Por isso você sabia que Harry Potter amava Gina Weasley! Aquela garota praticamente não desgruda do Harry. Mas – quis saber Jane curiosa – você não teve namorados? Não achava o Harry bonito?

- Bem, eu não tenho muitos preconceitos, sabe? – falou Tess, muito constrangida – Eu e Cris nos demos muito bem depois que nos reencontramos há algum tempo. A gente já se conhecia em Hogwarts.

- E por que você não me contou, Tess? Sobre você e a garota peruana, quero dizer. Você acha que eu deixaria de ser sua amiga por causa disso? Que eu a demitiria ou algo assim?

- Bem, é que você sempre foi tão...

- Heterossexual? – brincou Jane – Escute, Tess, eu posso ser uma sonserina individualista e um pouco convencida, mas felizmente não tenho esses preconceitos bobos.

- Desculpe, Jane. Eu realmente deveria ter confiado em você.

- Tudo bem, amiga. É justo que pelo menos uma de nós se dê bem em relacionamentos – concluiu Jane lançando mais um olhar contrariado sobre a foto onde Harry e Gina sorriam abraçados. "Que roupa mais sem graça a dessa ruiva!", pensou despeitada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Muito bem, crianças – dizia uma jovial Vera Ivanova para o time dos Cannons. Os jogadores estavam sentados no chão, em volta dela no campo de quadribol da propriedade. – Eu estou realmente feliz por trabalhar com vocês. Todos são importantes para o time, devo dizer, inclusive aqueles que não forem escalados para as partidas – falou, lançando um olhar compreensivo para os três jovens que viajaram como reservas – Mas eu prometo dar chances para todo mundo. Gina e Rony Weasley, Toledo, Toni, Vitor, Andy e Harry serão os titulares por enquanto. Talvez Harry não jogue no primeiro jogo contra as Harpias. Cole joga de artilheiro.

- Yes! – comemorou o jamaicano.

- Eu ouço a opinião de todo mundo. Se alguém tiver alguma coisa pra me dizer sobre tática ou posicionamento, pode me dizer. Só que no final, EU tomo as decisões! – continuou Vera com seu sotaque búlgaro – Outra pessoa que vocês vão obedecer, até mais do que eu, é Hermione Granger. Vocês vão comer o que ela mandar e na quantidade que ela quiser, vão tomar as poções que ela der e ninguém joga se ela não permitir. O que foi, Cole? – perguntou a treinadora, vendo a expressão de desdém do jamaicano.

- Por que essa garota vai mandar em mim agora?

- Porque ela é inteligente e você é um idiota. Ela sabe das coisas e você não sabe. Eu gosto dela e não gosto de você. Mais alguma dúvida de sua parte, _brother _?

Toni abafou o riso com muito custo. Rony parecia estar soluçando silenciosamente, o rosto tão vermelho quanto os cabelos, também segurando uma gargalhada.

- E "algumas" pessoas vão poder ficar se agarrando por aí? – perguntou o jamaicano de maneira desagradável, olhando cinicamente para Gina, que estava sentada de costas para Harry recostada no garoto, que tinha os braços em volta dela.

- Se eles não ficarem se agarrando na hora do treino, eu não vejo problema nenhum – respondeu friamente a treinadora – Tem mais uma coisa, Cole: Diferentemente daquele irlandês idiota que me precedeu, eu não gosto de jogadores "polivalentes". Simplesmente não acredito nisso. A menos que você seja genial como o Harry, o que eu duvido. Você só não está fora desse time porque Harry e Toni me pediram pra você ficar. Você é uma bosta como batedor, mas eles dizem que você leva jeito como artilheiro. Vamos ver. Mas acho melhor você ficar de boca fechada ou eu vou azarar o seu _bastão _de uma maneira que... Bem, digamos que você vai ter que mudar de _time _, se é que você me entende.

Minutos de gargalhadas explodiram entre os atletas antes que Vera continuasse a sua preleção. Apenas Cole continuou sério e praguejando em pensamento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Caro Malfoy:_

_Um americano desagradável chamado Norman Benton andou me aporrinhando aqui no Banco Gringotes. Usando a boa e velha "diplomacia Weasley", mandei-o para alguns lugares distantes, no que fui apoiado pelos duendes, meus patrões, que também não gostaram muito do sujeito. Dizem que o cara é definitivamente do mal._

_Falam por aí (mas nunca provaram) que durante a guerra ele administrava fundos muitos suspeitos que pertenciam a pessoas muito próximas de "você-sabe-quem". O cara tem atualmente muito cartaz no mundo mágico por ter alavancado as vendas das Vassouras Nimbus, que patrocina vários times de quadribol na Europa no momento. Soube que as vassouras estão, junto com o Gringotes, bancando a excursão dos Cannons. Até aí tudo bem. Acontece que o cara gosta de dar palpite em tudo e se intrometer nos times que as vassouras patrocinam._

_Ele tem algum daqueles cargos indefiníveis, mas que dão a quem exerce um poder muito grande. O motivo dessa carta é que ele andou por aqui fazendo perguntas sobre Harry e sobre as suas finanças. Soube (por ele mesmo) que estava voltando para o seu país e queria muito se reunir com o presidente dos Cannons para "assessorar o garoto", foram suas palavras literais. _

_Como você tem sido decente com os meus irmãos e com o Harry (que é praticamente meu irmão também), achei melhor alertá-lo._

_Atenciosamente_

_Gui Weasley _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Querido Draco:_

_Um americano muito metido andou me procurando por aqui, fazendo perguntas desagradáveis sobre você e seu amigo Harry. Já conhecia o sujeito, pois ele tem algum cargo importante nas Vassouras Nimbus, que patrocinam vários times de quadribol. Um ano atrás ele me procurou para "gerenciar" (palavras dele) a minha carreira. Como o achei extremamente pedante, mandei-o plantar batatas._

_Soube que ele tem a péssima mania de dar palpites nos times patrocinados pelas vassouras. Os Tornados, inclusive, romperam o contrato com a firma por causa da tentativa do sujeito de mandar em tudo. Ele me disse que vai procurá-lo aí nos Estados Unidos. Estou te prevenindo._

_Um beijo_

_Jane O'Neal_

_P.S. : "Ele" está com a ruiva, não é mesmo? Odeio admitir que você e Tess estavam com a razão. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Eu não estou agüentando esses dois! – exclamou Rony, vendo Gina dar comida na boca de Harry na hora do almoço, enquanto os dois trocavam olhares apaixonados.

- Pensei que você ia ficar contente de ver os dois se acertarem – disse Helga, tendo a concordância de Toni.

- Eu estou contente, é claro! – retrucou Rony – Mas, ver a minha irmãzinha e meu melhor amigo se agarrando toda hora é meio constrangedor...

- Ela não é mais a "sua irmãzinha", Weasley – intrometeu-se Vera – Ela é uma grande jogadora de quadribol e é uma bela moça. E está perdidamente apaixonada pelo moreno ali – apontou a treinadora o outro lado da mesa.

Rony teve a impressão que se a irmã não desse comida para o amigo, ele não encontraria a própria boca, tão fascinado que estava com a proximidade da ruiva.

- Eles não são lindos? – perguntou Hermione, com um sorriso radiante.

- Argh! – exclamou Miriam – aposto que eles vão ficar fazendo aquele negócio nojento com a língua!

- Miriam! – ralhou Helga. Mas as outras crianças concordaram com a garota mais velha.

- O Harry tem que ser mesmo corajoso pra ficar se abraçando com uma garota bonita como a Gina – refletiu o pequeno Dylan depois de algum tempo – Como todos o olharam surpresos, o garoto explicou: - É que as garotas bonitas costumam ser assustadoras!

- HUMPF! – resmungou Apolo Cole, que andava muito quieto depois da bronca da treinadora e de ter descoberto que poderia ser mandado embora do time – Vou ter que ensinar algumas coisas pro meu sobrinho!

- Levando em conta o seu sucesso recente com as garotas, vai ser um ensinamento muito breve! – zombou Toni, fazendo cócegas no sobrinho do jamaicano – Mas não tenha medo, garoto – disse para Dylan – As garotas só são assustadoras quando estão bravas ou quando estão apaixonadas.

- Eca! Eu não quero ver eles se beijando – disse Miriam contrariada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seboso era a maneira que os grifinórios se referiam ao seu antigo professor e atual amigo Severo Snape. Mas Draco imaginava que o adjetivo cabia muito bem ao Sr. Norman Benton, o "grande cara" das Vassouras Nimbus, pois ninguém era capaz realmente de dar nome à função que o sujeito exercia na companhia. Parecia um trouxa americano saído de um filme. Bem vestido, de terno escuro, grande e robusto, loiro, cabelos cortados bem curtos. Era exatamente como as pessoas imaginavam um americano responsável de meia idade.

Ele não era seboso porque tinha o cabelo oleoso como o antigo professor, refletiu Draco. O sujeito era seboso nas idéias. Cinco minutos de conversa e o loiro já queria imitar o irmão mais velho de Rony e mandá-lo para alguns lugares distantes. O cara tinha sorte de não estar conversando com Harry ou os Weasleys, ou ele seria no momento um sapo seboso. Ou algum outro animal fácil de ser esmagado com os pés. Não que o imbecil não merecesse. Draco mesmo estava prestes a providenciar isso.

- Não sei se você ouviu falar da minha discordância com o dono dos Tornados – disse o americano.

- Mais ou menos – respondeu o loiro. Estava ficando cada vez mais lacônico na esperança que o homem percebesse que não estava agradando.

- Muito bem – continuou o homem mais velho, sem perceber a impaciência de Draco – Eu sugeri a eles que colocassem Davies como capitão do time. Daria uma impressão melhor ao público.

- O que há de errado com a Johnson? – perguntou Malfoy, percebendo que não iria gostar da resposta.

- Ah, nada demais, meu jovem – começou a explicar o americano de maneira cordial, aparentemente muito satisfeito por expor o seu ponto de vista – Se fosse na América, realmente não haveria problemas. Angelina Johnson é uma ótima jogadora, muito bonita também, líder sindical. Mas, você sabe, a Inglaterra é diferente. E os Tornados são um time muito tradicional, com uma torcida tradicional. E aquela moça não é exatamente o que bruxos tradicionais aprovariam, se é que você me entende – finalizou dando uma piscadela cheia de significados.

O que ele queria dizer era muito simples: Angelina não era a capitã ideal para o time, pois era negra e nascida trouxa. E líder da categoria também. Para alguns bruxos conservadores ela reunia muitas qualidades negativas. A piscadela de cumplicidade do homem, como se Draco partilhasse daquelas idiotices, fez o loiro ter vontade de transformá-lo num verme ou algo menor e mais nojento.

Na verdade o mundo empresarial bruxo estava cheio de Normans Bentons. Todos arrogantes e preocupados em ganhar dinheiro, alimentando velhos preconceitos trouxas e bruxos em nome de um suposto "mercado" ou do "gosto do cliente". Draco refletiu se esses sujeitos não eram piores do que os antigos comparsas do Lorde das Trevas. Pelo menos o preconceito daqueles era apenas contra os nascidos trouxas. Eram seres cruéis e desprezíveis, mas não se importavam com a cor da pele dos bruxos. O preconceito deles era horrível, mas não era motivado pela sede insaciável de dinheiro. Draco tinha certeza que esse individuo a sua frente estaria dando conselhos financeiros a "você-sabe-quem" se o resultado da guerra fosse outro. Nessas horas ele realmente ficava feliz de Harry Potter ter mandado o bruxo das trevas para o inferno. Era para esse lugar que estava prestes a mandar o americano sem escrúpulos.

- Mas Tiberius Richmond não quis me ouvir, aquele velho idiota. Ele poderia estar ganhando muito mais dinheiro do que já está – concluiu o implacável homem de negócios.

Tiberius Richmond era o dono dos Tornados, como antes dele todos os seus antepassados o foram. Os Richmonds seriam no mundo bruxo a antítese dos Malfoys. Enquanto a família de Draco sempre preservou a pureza do sangue, casando os seus membros só entre pessoas nascidas de famílias bruxas, os homens da família Richmond pareciam sentir uma atração muito grande por mulheres trouxas. Eram os bruxos ricos e tradicionais mais politicamente corretos que existiam. Ricos à beça, mas bastante tolerantes e opostos a preconceitos contra nascidos trouxas e mestiços. Haviam sido, inclusive, de grande valia na guerra, pois foram uma das poucas famílias tradicionais do mundo mágico a prestar apoio incondicional à Ordem da Fênix.

Ele imaginava o velho Tiberius ouvindo conselhos sobre quem deveria ser nomeado capitão do time. Certamente o ancião ficara possesso e rasgara em pedacinhos os pergaminhos do contrato com as Vassouras Nimbus, pouco se importando em pagar uma multa ou responder a um processo.

- Erro que eu espero que você não cometa, meu caro Draco – disse de repente o Sr. Benton, tirando o jovem presidente dos Cannons dos seus devaneios.

- O senhor vai me dar alguns conselhos, eu suponho – concluiu Draco friamente.

- Exatamente! Por exemplo, eu não estou muito contente com a treinadora que você contratou.

- Sério?

- Sim, ela não tem uma conduta muito recomendável, sabe? Atirada e desbocada demais para os padrões morais do quadribol inglês.

- É mesmo? – indagou o loiro, fingindo interesse.

- Sim, e aquela artilheira peruana então? É verdade o que dizem sobre ela?

- E o que dizem sobre ela? – perguntou Draco de maneira inocente.

- Que ela não é uma garota normal.

- Chega, Sr Benton – disse Draco calmamente, mas estava explodindo de ódio – Podem entrar, amigos – falou, virando-se para uma estante que se abriu, revelando cinco jogadores do time dos Cannons, a treinadora Ivanova e Amanda Trindade, namorada do batedor brasileiro Andy Lopes.

- Eles estavam ouvindo a nossa conversa! – exclamou o norte-americano – Isso é um acinte!

- É mesmo? – perguntou a jovem brasileira – Nós testemunhamos o senhor manifestar preconceito de raça, de origem e de orientação sexual. O senhor estaria ligeiramente encrencado pelas Leis Internacionais de Magia, que regem o mundo bruxo, se nós resolvêssemos divulgar o conteúdo do seu discurso. Ainda mais nos Estados Unidos, país do "politicamente correto".

- E atirada é a... – ia dizendo Vera Ivanova.

- Calma, Vera – tranqüilizou-a Draco – Eu tenho certeza que o Sr. Benton já estava de saída, mas antes ele iria preencher a transferência dos galeões de patrocínio para conta do time, não é mesmo?

- Você não vai me chantagear, seu moleque idiota! – vociferou o bruxo mais velho – Você acha que alguém vai acreditar no que foi dito nessa sala?

- "Alguém vai acreditar" – retrucou Draco tranqüilamente – Há uma ótima invenção trouxa chamada gravador. Outra invenção muito boa é gravação em vídeo. Principalmente quando a gente pode enfeitiçar o aparelho para reproduzir a conversa num certo escritório em Londres.

Nesse momento ouviu-se um barulho estridente. Era o celular de Draco, que calmamente atendeu-o e passou o aparelho para o americano. Com um gesto de sua varinha, a conversa foi ampliada e ouvida por todos na sala.

- Muito prazer, Sr. Benton – disse a voz no aparelho – Meu nome é Olívio Wood, sou advogado do Sr. Malfoy e dos jogadores dos Cannons. Tenho aqui uma fita com toda a sua conversa. Espero que não tenha que mostrar para ninguém. O Sr. Malfoy espera que o senhor faça imediatamente a transferência do dinheiro do patrocínio que foi acertado em contrato. Tenha um bom dia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Eu me sinto tão bem, sendo mal, sabem? – dizia Draco Malfoy para o resto do time dos Cannons – É que quando eu sou mal é que eu sou realmente bom. Vocês conseguem entender?

- Acho que você bebeu demais – Respondeu Rony.

- Eu posso, Weasley – retrucou Draco – Eu não vou acordar cedo amanhã para treinar. A propósito, eu acho que vou até Boston e cair na farra. Dizem que as trouxas americanas se amarram num sotaque britânico. Pena que vocês precisam dormir cedo... – desdenhou.

- Sabe, Draco, acho você deliciosamente maldoso – disse Vera – A maneira como você desmontou aquele americano metido...

- Eu gostaria de mostrar pra aquele sujeito quem não é normal – falou Toledo contrariada.

- Você não deve ligar pra esse idiota – consolou-a Harry.

- É – concordou Gina – O sujeito é um cretino completo. Falar mal da Angelina...

- Sempre pensei que bruxos não fossem racistas – disse Helga – Sempre pensei que a cor de uma pessoa não importasse no mundo mágico.

- O problema é que com o fim da guerra os bruxos incorporaram muita coisa do mundo dos trouxas – ponderou Hermione – E nem todas boas, infelizmente.

- Bom, eu vou indo. Durmam cedo, crianças – zombou novamente Draco – Mas... A Granger não precisa levantar cedo amanhã. Não quer ir comigo a Boston? Brincadeirinha, Weasley! – acrescentou rapidamente, vendo o olhar homicida de Rony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você está bem, Harry? – perguntou Gina para o namorado na porta do quarto deste.

- Com você por perto, é claro – respondeu o rapaz, abraçando a ruiva.

- E se eu ficasse por perto a noite toda? – perguntou a jovem de maneira sedutora – Sabe como é, velando seu sono, cantando pra você dormir.

- Acho que eu não dormiria – respondeu Harry. Estranhamente começou a sentir que a temperatura aumentava.

- Para mim está bom – foi a resposta de Gina antes de beijar o garoto que amava.

As coisas ficaram um tanto confusas a partir daí. A porta havia se fechado e de repente eles estavam do lado de dentro do quarto. A cama era bastante espaçosa, mas eles se deixaram cair no carpete macio. As roupas deixadas pelo caminho.

Antes que um turbilhão de cores a envolvesse, Gina viu apenas um par de olhos verdes que brilhavam na escuridão suave. Ela se perdeu nesse verde antes que várias outras cores brilhassem estranhamente no aposento. Harry acariciou os cabelos vermelhos da garota que amava antes de se sentir irremediavelmente perdido. E no entanto nunca se sentira tão suavemente em paz, tão próximo de casa.

- Eu te amo – ele disse. Ou foi Gina quem disse.

É possível que ambos tenham dito, ou apenas sentiram que se amavam e precisavam um do outro. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa que já tenham precisado nesse mundo. E não haveria, após aquela noite, uma única manhã em que deixariam de lembrar desse fato tão importante em sua vidas.


	40. O GRANDE VÔO

CAPÍTULO 40

Uma das coisas mais divertidas que disseram sobre a jovem ruiva é que ela despertava ronronando como um gato. Isso foi dito por um dos poucos namorados que Gina permitiu alguma intimidade após terminar com Harry e partir do coração do garoto. Na verdade ela acordava desse jeito quando estava feliz. Nas suas férias na Toca, quando sabia que o extraordinário café da manhã de sua mãe estaria esperando por ela. Nos sábados quando freqüentava a escola, quando havia visita a Hogsmeade. Agora, quando acordou e viu Harry Potter dormindo placidamente a seu lado. _Seu _Harry. Não o Eleito, o Escolhido ou "garoto que sobreviveu". Apenas Harry, melhor amigo do seu irmão e da sua melhor amiga Hermione. O rapaz que ela amava.

- Bom dia – disse animadamente o rapaz, que acabava de acordar naquele momento, puxando-a para mais um beijo – Dormiu bem? – perguntou, parecendo muito feliz e relaxado.

- Você sabe que não dormi muito. Você também não – respondeu sorrindo após corresponder ao beijo, deixando o rapaz ligeiramente encabulado.

- Anh, Gina... você sabe que eu não tenho... Sabe, bem, muita... – gaguejou Harry, começando a atingir diferentes tons de vermelho, o que Gina achava adorável e muito sensível da parte dele. Ela sempre havia odiado jovens que colecionavam garotas como se fossem figurinhas de sapos de chocolate. Não era nada mal encontrar um garoto tímido e sem experiência. E que se preocupava com a garota no dia seguinte.

- Você está preocupado por que não tinha experiência anterior _nesses _assuntos, não é isso? – perguntou a ruiva sem rodeios, olhando diretamente nos olhos do namorado, achando muito romântico o embaraço dele, mas se divertindo muito com isso. Afinal ela era irmã de Fred e Jorge.

- Bem... Sim – murmurou Harry num fio de voz que demonstrava uma ligeira preocupação.

- Foi fantástico! – disse a garota com franqueza.

Havia sido mesmo. Ali estava um garoto que não precisava ser muito orientado _nesses _assuntos.

- Foi? – perguntou Harry inseguro.

- Cada uma das vezes – respondeu Gina no ouvido de Harry, os dois entregando-se a uma nova seção de beijos, que prometia não terminar tão cedo. Não apenas em beijos, é claro.

Foi nesse momento que o feitiço de tranca que Harry providenciara para a porta no dia anterior foi quebrado e uma eficiente Hermione Granger adentrou o quarto com todo o seu equipamento de medibruxa profissional. E reclamando:

- Harry, eu já falei para você levantar cedo e tomar o café da manhã. No seu estado você não pode pular refeições. A propósito: por que você trancou a porta? – a garota dizia tudo isso sem mesmo olhar na direção da cama, dirigindo-se para as cortinas a fim de abri-las e ao mesmo tempo examinando o seu equipamento médico.

- Curioso – ponderou a medibruxa – Os equipamentos que medem a condição mágica revelam um nível muito alto de energia despendido...

- Hermione! – exclamou Harry exasperado, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a amiga o interrompeu.

- Que bagunça você e o Rony fazem nos quartos! Olhe essa roupa jogada... – foi aí que Hermione parou subitamente de falar, notando que as roupas espalhadas no chão não eram apenas do amigo. Havia ao menos duas peças que _decididamente _não eram de Harry, a menos que ele tivesse começado a usar roupas íntimas femininas. Finalmente ela olhou na direção da cama, percebendo uma forma indistinta sob as cobertas ao lado do amigo.

Harry, cujo rosto agora variava entre a cor rubra e o roxo escuro, tinha as cobertas puxadas até o pescoço. Gina havia se escondido totalmente sob o edredom, lamentando não ter à mão a varinha, pois tinha ganas de lançar um feitiço de silêncio na amiga. "Só falta aparecer o Rony agora", pensou a ruiva contrariada. Alguns pensamentos nunca deveriam vir à tona. Aquilo que pensamos num momento constrangedor tem o desagradável costume de se materializar. A voz de Rony chamando pela namorada foi ouvida, perigosamente perto do aposento em que o casal (sem roupas) e a amiga se encontravam. Nesse momento Harry e Gina quase perdoaram a indiscrição de Hermione por entrar sem aviso no quarto. Movendo-se de maneira mais rápida do que um apanhador em busca do pomo, a garota postou-se no batente da porta e disse para o namorado, que estava prestes a atravessá-lo:

- Pode ir tomar o seu café, Rony. Eu ainda pretendo fazer alguns exames no Harry.

- Alguma coisa errada, querida? – perguntou Rony preocupado.

- Não, só exames de rotina, mas pode demorar um pouquinho – disse a profissional de saúde bruxa, de maneira mais casual que conseguiu, dando um beijo suave no ruivo.

Depois da porta fechada novamente por magia e de ter sido lançado um feitiço de silêncio no quarto, Hermione, agora com uma expressão divertida no rosto, virou-se na direção da cama e disse de maneira imperiosa:

- Muito bem, Gina Weasley, saia já dessa cama!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter era um jovem corajoso, ninguém duvidava disso. Com doze anos de idade matara um basilisco, fato que havia se tornado uma lenda no mundo dos bruxos. Com quatorze anos enfrentara um dragão, um rabo-córneo húngaro, o tipo mais mortal que existia. Com dezoito anos de idade liquidara Voldemort, o mais terrível bruxo das trevas que se tem notícia. Mas uma coisa sempre o assustou desde os tempos de escola: risadinhas femininas.

Às vezes pensava seriamente na possibilidade de entrar para a política só para proibir essa prática intimidante no mundo mágico, principalmente naquele dia, quando todas as mulheres que habitavam a mansão pareciam dar risinhos à guisa de bom dia. Ele havia tido um mau pressentimento quando, após sair do quarto devidamente vestido, de banho tomado e examinado por sua amiga Hermione (que não parava de trocar risinhos com Gina, antes que a ruiva se retirasse) encontrara a treinadora Ivanova. Ainda no chuveiro ouviu um diálogo que quase fez com que se afogasse na água morna:

- Como sua melhor amiga e sua médica, vou querer saber de todos os detalhes, Srta. Weasley – disse sua amiga baixinho, fingindo seriedade – Inclusive os detalhes sórdidos.

- Que tipo de pervertida a senhorita se tornou, Doutora Granger? – retrucou a ruiva, aparentemente prestes a cair na gargalhada.

- Ah, do tipo bem normal, Srta. Weasley. Mas eu gostaria de lembrar de alguém que ficou exigindo detalhes há alguns anos atrás. E eu gostaria de lembrar ainda que havia um irmão envolvido na história.

Ambas caíram na risada. Alguns segundos depois a ruiva provavelmente fez algum sinal, talvez numérico para Hermione que abafou um gritinho de espanto.

- Esse número responde a sua pergunta? – perguntou Gina triunfalmente.

- UAU! – exclamou Hermione, aparentemente muito impressionada.

Ao descer a imponente escadaria da propriedade em direção ao térreo, ouviu Vera Ivanova vociferando para que o time se apressasse com o café.

- Você também, gatinho – disse gentilmente a búlgara para Harry. Depois, passando um braço sobre o ombro do artilheiro do time (era bem mais alta do que ele), falou num tom que apenas o jovem pudesse ouvir: - Eu não sou nenhuma puritana, Harry, mas por favor, da próxima vez que você e a ruiva dormirem juntos coloquem um feitiço de silêncio no quarto. Francamente, eu quase precisei tomar um banho frio...

Harry parou de andar e encarou a treinadora abismado. Era só o que faltava. Receber conselhos sobre sua vida sexual que mal se iniciara. Sem contar o fato da mulher mais velha chamá-lo de "gatinho", como se ele tivesse a idade de Owen. Vendo seu espanto e o tom decididamente escarlate que o rapaz assumira, Vera deu uma gargalhada.

- Eu estou brincando, seu bobo! Os aposentos possuem isolamento mágico acústico. Eu apenas vi vocês dois entrando no quarto. Só não vão começar a fabricar harryzinhos por enquanto. O time precisa de vocês dois – disse a treinadora e depois se afastou, também dando risadinhas.

À mesa as coisas foram ainda mais constrangedoras. Para o imenso azar de Harry, apenas as garotas tomavam café naquele momento. Claro que Vera já havia feito o favor de espalhar as "boas novas". Teve impressão que Helga também aconselhava Gina sobre o risco de "harryzinhos", como faria uma irmã mais velha, enquanto Toledo e Amanda, namorada de Andy, não paravam de olhar na sua direção, dando risinhos bobos.

Felizmente, nesse momento Draco Malfoy desceu para o café da manhã, pedindo a um dos elfos de serviço na propriedade apenas um café preto muito forte. Usava óculos escuros e tinha uma aparência de quem aproveitara bastante a noite anterior em Boston.

- Essas americanas! – murmurava de vez em quando – Potter, os caras tem razão – explicou o loiro – Elas ficam loucas quando ouvem um sotaque britânico. Imagine que elas...

- Eu não quero ouvir as suas aventuras, Malfoy! – interrompeu Harry contrariado.

- Humm... – caçoou o ex-sonserino – O senhor pureza em pessoa.

- Não na noite passada – cantarolou Toledo, cheia de mistérios, recebendo um olhar mortífero de Harry e de Gina.

- Sério? – perguntou Draco, subitamente muito interessado, tirando inclusive os óculos escuros – Eu perdi alguma coisa? – Depois, dando um olhar cheio de significados para o moreno e a ruiva, falou na sua tradicional voz arrastada: - Potter, eu sabia que havia um leão grifinório aí dentro desse "gatinho"!

As moças fizeram o possível para controlar o riso, mesmo Gina, que se acercou de Harry de maneira protetora e disse para Draco uma coisa bem desagradável, colocando em dúvida sua masculinidade. Mas a ruiva também se esforçava para ficar séria. Quanto ao artilheiro dos Cannons, esse deu a Malfoy um conselho bem pouco amistoso e absolutamente impróprio para menores. Felizmente as crianças M'Bea e o pequeno Dylan ainda estavam dormindo. Malfoy ainda gargalhava gostosamente quando o café pedido foi colocado à sua frente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry ficou observando as manobras de Toledo, Gina e Cole, que jogariam como artilheiros na partida contra as Harpias. Era um torneio triangular, onde atuariam contra o time galês e depois contra os Azulões, principal clube da Liga Norte-Americana, que incluía também as equipes canadenses. Depois, ainda haveria um amistoso contra a seleção dos Estados Unidos, que possuía três titulares que jogavam no time de Massachusetts, incluindo o capitão Max Brankovitch. Este fizera a cortesia de convidar a todos para um jantar na sua casa após a partida contra a sua seleção.

Cole era bem melhor como artilheiro do que como batedor. Não era genial como as duas garotas do time, ou como ele próprio se julgava, mas seria um reserva valioso. Rony estava no gol, tentando defender as goles arremessadas pelos três, enquanto Vera dava instruções do solo com um megafone mágico. Droga! Harry sentia falta daquilo. Hermione prometeu que seria liberado para o próximo jogo se continuasse se alimentando e se as crises diminuíssem. Conhecia a amiga. Jamais permitira que alguém subisse numa vassoura e voasse a quinze metros do solo sem estar totalmente em forma.

Mas ela havia permitido que treinasse um pouco com uma vassoura com um dispositivo de segurança. Vera encerrou o treino dos artilheiros e reuniu-se com Krum e M'Bea a fim de discutir táticas de defesa. Como Harry estava prestando atenção na conversa dos três, Toni fez uma expressão falsamente meiga, dizendo na sua inconfundível voz de barítono:

- Harry, por que você não vai no parquinho brincar com as outras crianças? – e apontou para Gina e Toledo que continuavam passando as goles uma para a outra, tentando confundir Rony.

Harry pegou a vassoura enfeitiçada para não cair (que eram proibidas nas partidas de quadribol) e deu um vôo rasante sobre o africano antes de se juntar a Toledo e à namorada, fazendo ainda um gesto obsceno para o batedor.

- Por que você falou assim com ele, Toni? – quis saber Ivanova, que sorria surpresa.

- Apenas observe – respondeu o africano.

O que Vera Ivanova viu naquele momento foi muito mais extraordinário do que a exibição dos artilheiros da Irlanda, que ela havia enfrentado no passado, na final da Copa Internacional de Quadribol. Se o que os irlandeses faziam havia sido chamado uma vez de "poesia sobre vassouras voadoras", ela não tinha como descrever o que eram as evoluções de Harry, Gina e Toledo.

Era como se eles não pesassem nada e tivessem nascido para voar. A goles passava de mão em mão como se elas soubesse exatamente o que fazer e aonde ir. Houve um momento em que a esfera praticamente não saiu do lugar e os três giravam em torno dela, apenas tocando na bola, impedindo que ela caísse, tão rápidos que poderiam deixar qualquer batedor ou goleiro hipnotizado. Finalmente Harry deu um giro no ar, de maneira tão surpreendente que ela praticamente não o viu se movimentar. No instante seguinte a goles passava pelo aro central e Rony nem havia se mexido. Vera não havia visto ainda os três treinando juntos. Aquilo era lindo, indescritível e emocionante. Era também quadribol de um nível absurdamente elevado. Era um show.

- Você! – apontou Vera para um assustado Harry que desmontava da vassoura – Você vai se recuperar nem que eu tenha que dar comida na sua boca no meu colo! Hum...pensando bem, isso não seria assim tão ruim, pelo menos para mim – divagou a treinadora.

- Hum-hum – pigarreou Gina Weasley, que acabava também de aterrissar.

- Tudo bem, a ruiva pode fazer isso – disse a treinadora de maneira resignada – Mas, eu quero vocês três jogando juntos. Vamos formar um time invencível!

Quando Harry, a namorada e a artilheira peruana se afastaram conversando alegremente, Vera, ainda muito entusiasmada com o que tinha visto, perguntou para Toni:

- Eles não fazem nenhuma idéia do quanto são bons, não é mesmo?

- Provavelmente não – concordou o africano.

- Caramba!! – exclamou a búlgara impressionada – Se eu fosse dona de um time de quadribol, eu pagaria qualquer coisa para ter um trio de artilheiros como esse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fazia um tempo agradável nas imediações de Boston, onde um estádio de quadribol de porte médio havia sido construído. Os cerca de trinta e cinco mil lugares estavam todos ocupados por bruxos norte-americanos e turistas de várias partes do mundo, que pagaram preços até dez vezes maiores do que os normais no mercado negro para ver o renascido time dos Cannons, que enfrentaria as Harpias de Holyhead, único time do Reino Unido e uma das poucas equipes do mundo a jogar apenas com atletas do sexo feminino.

Ambos os times tinham muitos simpatizantes nos Estados Unidos. As Harpias pela sua singularidade, os Cannons por ter sido durante muitos anos o time de quadribol mais famoso do mundo. Bruxos de roupas laranja destacavam-se nas arquibancadas e na área VIP do estádio, onde ases do quadribol e do trancabola (esporte parecido com o quadribol e muito popular nos EUA e Canadá), artistas e famosos em geral aguardavam a apresentação, divertindo-se com conversas fúteis e apreciando os sofisticados canapés e drinques servidos pelos patrocinadores do torneio (Banco Gringotes, Vassouras Nimbus, TV Bruxa).

Draco Malfoy flertava descaradamente com duas canadenses e uma famosa cantora bruxa pop americana ao mesmo tempo. Esta última, usando vestes bruxas tão justas que parecia completamente nua. Não que o loiro reclamasse da visão privilegiada que a roupa e a proximidade da garota ofereciam.

Dezenas de metros abaixo, no vestiário, Harry desejava sorte aos amigos e a Gina, morrendo de inveja por não entrar no campo de jogo com eles. Vera dava as últimas instruções e Toni alertava os artilheiros:

- Não fiquem parados na frente daquela vaca da Shapiro. Ela não tem problema nenhum em machucar as pessoas. Ela gosta disso.

- Ora, Toni! – reclamou Gina – Você não acha que eu tenho medo dessa idiota, não é mesmo?

- Ninguém disse que você tinha medo. Apenas não facilite. Eu conheço a figura – advertiu o africano.

Harry desejou boa sorte a todos e deu um beijo em Gina, recomendando também que ela tivesse cuidado. A ruiva apenas sorriu e bagunçou mais ainda o seu cabelo. Os Cannons foram instruídos a esperar em fila no túnel que dava acesso ao campo a apresentação que seria feita pelo sistema de som do estádio. Ao lado estavam perfiladas as garotas das Harpias no seu belo uniforme verde escuro. Brants, a capitã cumprimentou amistosamente todo o time laranja, inclusive Harry, que ficou no fim da fila, pois não queria aparecer mais do que aqueles que jogariam a partida.

A última jogadora da fila indiana formada pelas moças de verde era Vamp Shapiro, que encarava Harry com visível ar de desdém. Ela deu dois passos para o lado, ficando bem próxima do rapaz.

- Pena que você não vai jogar. Está doentinho, é? – perguntou, colocando todo o sarcasmo que poderia na voz. Harry preferiu não responder à provocação idiota, mas a batedora não desistiu: - Continuo achando que você não é grande coisa, sabe?

- E eu continuo não me importando com o que você acha – respondeu o jovem bruxo.

- Quem sabe se eu não poderia ensinar algumas coisinhas para você. Talvez aquela ruiva ali fique contente... – sussurrou maldosamente bem próximo ao ouvido de Harry. O rapaz a encarou com ar enojado e estava pronto para dar uma resposta decididamente mal educada quando Toni, abandonando a dianteira da fila, colocou-se entre os dois. Gina olhava a cena sem entender, pois não havia ouvido as provocações da americana.

- Seu time está sendo chamado, Shapiro – disse o africano friamente, recebendo um sorriso zombeteiro da jogadora.

- Sempre protegendo os outros, não é M'Bea? – caçoou ela.

- Se você machucar alguém do meu time, eu juro que parto você em pedaços – disse bem baixo Toni M'Bea, mas as palavras soaram pesadas e duras, não dando margem à duvidas sobre a seriedade delas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sentou-se no lugar próximo ao campo destinado à comissão técnica. Vera e Hermione estavam ao seu lado. A medibruxa bastante nervosa, enquanto a treinadora não parava de disparar instruções com o seu megafone mágico. O jogo havia começado bem para os Cannons. Gina e Cole marcaram dois belos gols de saída e Rony já havia realizado duas grandes defesas. Ao marcar o terceiro gol, anotando trinta a zero para o time laranja, Toledo foi acertada por um balaço disparado ilegalmente por Shapiro, depois do arremesso ter sido realizado. Hermione xingou em alto e bom som a batedora, assim como uma parte considerável do estádio. Houve, entretanto, alguns aplausos. A americana era realmente popular, pensou Harry amargurado. Muitos torcedores incentivavam a sua deslealdade e até pediam mais jogo sujo.

- ATAQUE ILEGAL A ARTILHEIRA DOS CANNONS – anunciou o locutor do estádio – PÊNALTI PARA O TIME LARANJA.

Depois de recuperar o fôlego e flexionar o braço atingido, a peruana atirou a goles no aro, fazendo quarenta pontos a zero para os Cannons. Shapiro continuava a discutir com o juiz da partida, que perdeu a paciência e marcou um novo pênalti, convertido agora por Gina.

- CINQUENTA A ZERO PARA OS CANNONS – anunciou o locutor oficial – ATÉ AQUI UMA GRANDE ATUAÇÃO DOS ARTILHEIROS DO TIME INGLÊS.

Brants era uma boa batedora, que procurava desarmar os artilheiros adversários sem atingi-los mais do que o necessário. Toni e Andy também. Mas Shapiro era decididamente perversa. Voando ao lado de Cole, deixou de lado o bastão e os balaços e acertou uma cotovelada no rosto do jamaicano, levando ao delírio uma parte do público. Aquela parte sedenta de sangue.

- NOVO PÊNALTI PARA OS CANNONS – anunciou mais uma vez o locutor – VAMP SHAPIRO ESTÁ ÓBVIAMENTE EXAGERANDO NA VIOLÊNCIA, INCLUSIVE FOI AMEAÇADA DE EXPULSÃO PELO ÁRBITRO DA PARTIDA.

Algumas vaias foram ouvidas na arquibancada, mas foram sufocadas pelos gritos e aplausos dos torcedores do time laranja quando Cole, que precisou ser contido por Toni e Andy para não revidar a agressão, marcou mais um gol.

- A TREINADORA DAS HARPIAS PEDE TEMPO, SENHORAS E SENHORES – anunciou o sistema de som do estádio – OS CANNONS VENCEM FACILMENTE POR SESSENTA A ZERO.

- Eu mesma vou pegar uma vassoura e matar aquela vaca! – vociferou Ivanova quando os jogadores aterrissaram na área técnica – Por favor, tomem cuidado com essa Shapiro.

- Se ela machucar algum dos meus jogadores, eu juro que lanço uma maldição imperdoável naquela megera! – disse Draco Malfoy, que havia aparentemente se cansado da cantora pop e havia se juntado a Harry, Ivanova e Hermione.

- O que foi, ruivo? – perguntou Vera quando viu Rony mexendo na sua vassoura Nimbus novinha.

- Esse modelo novo – disse Rony contrariado – Ele dificulta algumas manobras. Aquela última goles quase eu não consigo defender, a vassoura travou.

- Como assim travou? – perguntou Hermione, praticamente em pânico.

- Pegue a sua vassoura antiga, Weasley – ordenou Malfoy – Dane-se o contrato com a Nimbus. Não quero o goleiro do meu time sendo morto por uma vassoura defeituosa.

Rapidamente Harry estendeu ao amigo uma vassoura antiga sobressalente e recolheu a defeituosa. Mais uma vez ele disse para Gina ter cuidado com Vamp Shapiro. Estava com um mau pressentimento. Do outro lado do campo, Dayse Peters, antiga artilheira da seleção galesa e atual treinadora das Harpias não parecia muito satisfeita com a batedora do seu time, pois seus gritos com ela podiam ser ouvidos da arquibancada. Provavelmente os pênaltis seguidos contra o time galês não haviam deixado a treinadora muito contente.

Na volta dos times, as artilheiras do time galês começaram a dar trabalho à defesa dos Cannons, forçando Rony a fazer uma seqüência de grandes defesas, que arrancaram aplausos delirantes dos torcedores. Num contra-ataque rápido, Gina marcou um gol espetacular, fintando duas artilheiras, escapando de um balaço atirado por Brants e enganando a goleira das Harpias.

- ESPETACULAR A JOGADA DA GAROTA WEASLEY! SETENTA A ZERO PARA OS CANNONS!

Ao voar próximo a Shapiro, Gina virou-se rapidamente, certamente para responder a alguma provocação da norte-americana. Agora Toledo segurava Gina, que parecia decididamente disposta a partir para briga. A discussão rendera um pênalti para cada lado, ambos convertidos, ficando o placar oitenta a dez para os Cannons. Dois minutos depois Cole marcou mais um gol, aumentando a vantagem. Harry torcia para Krum apanhar rapidamente o pomo, pois continuava com mau pressentimento.

Dez minutos mais tarde, quando o placar apontava cem a vinte para o time laranja, a torcida de Harry parecia ter dado resultado. Num vôo sensacional, quase nos limites do campo, a menos de um metro do chão, Vitor apanhou o pomo, encerrando a partida e recebendo os aplausos dos torcedores. A cerca de doze metros de altura, Gina e Toledo comemoraram a captura no exato momento em que Shapiro cruzava com Gina no ar. Vera, Draco e Hermione ainda pulavam e se abraçavam e apenas Harry, que não tirava os olhos da namorada, presenciou o que se passaria a seguir.

Distraída com a comemoração, a ruiva não percebeu a princípio que a batedora das Harpias levantava ameaçadoramente o bastão na sua direção. Para o rapaz a cena desenrolou-se como que em câmera lenta. O bastão da batedora descendo na direção de Gina. Esta, com seus reflexos rápidos, desviou-se, evitando o golpe, que entretanto acertou algum dispositivo do cabo da vassoura, que disparou sem controle pelo campo. Na direção de um paredão que ficava atrás dos aros que estavam sendo defendidas pela goleira das Harpias. Provavelmente era uma barreira separando o campo da pequena cidade trouxa que ficava a poucos quilômetros.

A distância era muito grande para um feitiço de desaceleração e a ruiva rumava a toda velocidade para o muro. Poucas pessoas haviam percebido. Uma delas era Toledo, que gritou, apavorada demais para tentar um salvamento. Foi nesse momento que entrou em ação aquilo que Rony chamava na guerra de "Modo Harry". Sem pensar, sem nem mesmo ter um plano, Harry montou na vassoura que Rony havia deixado com ele e acelerou espetacularmente na direção da namorada.

Como excelente piloto que era, de alguma forma Gina havia conseguido fazer um semicírculo, evitando a princípio o choque. Mas a vassoura descontrolada rumava de novo na dieção parede com maior velocidade. Naqule momento todos perceberam o que havia se passado.

- Droga, o Potter pegou a vassoura com defeito! – gritou Draco, quase histérico.

A maioria das pessoas fechou os olhos esperando um choque devastador da artilheira dos Cannons contra o paredão atrás dos aros. De repente uma outra vassoura se interpôs entre a garota e o muro e apenas a vassoura da ruiva concretizou o impacto, sendo feita em pedaços. Harry segurava Gina nos braços no instante seguinte, recebendo uma ovação ensurdecedora do público. Poucos perceberam que ao fazer a curva fechada para apanhar a artilheira, seu ombro havia se chocado com violência contra a muralha, quase derrubando-o da vassoura e atirando-o contra o aro central, de onde se desviou no último momento, não sem um impacto bastante doloroso, pois usara o pé esquerdo sobre o aro para evitar um choque de corpo inteiro, arremessando a vassoura para cima.

Ao fazer uma nova curva fechada, percebeu em pânico que a vassoura, como havia lhe dito Rony, simplesmente travara e rumava agora desgovernada em direção às arquibancadas. Numa atitude desesperada, Harry conseguiu baixá-la, desacelerando-a por poucos segundos a cerca de dois metros do chão, soltando Gina, que caiu no gramado, rolando alguns metros, mas se levantando em seguida, gritando por ele. Harry não conseguia virar a vassoura para o lado direito, para longe das arquibancadas. Seu braço direito estava dormente, reflexo certamente do ombro quebrado por causa do impacto contra o muro. Seu pé esquerdo latejava, provavelmente também quebrado. Gina pelo menos estava bem, como podia ver.

Num último e desesperado gesto tentou saltar da vassoura, que totalmente sem controle, ganhara de novo velocidade e altura. Aquilo certamente iria doer muito e poderia ser fatal. Então Harry sentiu uma esperada e desagradável explosão de dor num momento e no outro tudo ficou frio e escuro. Havia realizado o vôo mais difícil e perigoso da sua vida.


	41. CONSEQUÊNCIAS DO VÔO

CAPÍTULO 41

A sensação era ruim, mas não totalmente desconhecida. Tudo doía. A opção de manter os olhos fechados não diminuía a dor.

- Ele acordou? – perguntou uma voz sussurrante.

- Shhi! Hermione falou que ele precisa descansar. Ter os ossos remendados não é brincadeira. Sei por experiência própria – disse uma voz de barítono – Vocês deveriam dormir um pouco.

- Nem pensar! – teimou uma voz feminina, agora bem mais alta.

- Gina... – gemeu Harry, imediatamente obtendo a atenção da garota.

- Não ouse abraçá-lo! – quase gritou Hermione, paralisando Gina no meio do caminho entre uma poltrona e a cama que Harry ocupava.

- Um abraço não seria... ai! ... nada mal – disse o garoto entre gemidos de dor.

- Seria muito mal, sim senhor! Principalmente quando os seus ossos estão sendo remendados – ralhou com ele a jovem curandeira – Ah, Harry! Todos nós ficamos tão preocupados!

- Tive quase que enfeitiçar o Rony pra que ele fosse dormir um pouco – disse M'Bea – E essa moça aqui – disse apontando para Gina – nem com uma maldição imperdoável sairia de perto de você.

- Quanto tempo? – perguntou Harry – Quanto tempo fiquei apagado? E onde estou?

- Um dia inteiro. Hoje é domingo. E você está no melhor hospital bruxo da Costa Leste dos Estados Unidos – explicou Hermione. A amiga e a ruiva tinham os olhos inchados, seguramente de quem estivera chorando.

Agora, parcialmente desperto, Harry deu uma boa olhada em si mesmo. Tinha faixas curativas na perna esquerda, no ombro direito e em torno da cintura. Um soro cor de âmbar era injetado na sua veia. Sentia a cabeça também enfaixada. Resumindo: era quase uma múmia, daquelas de filme trouxa. E tudo doía muito e latejava bastante também.

- Descanse, Harry – disse Hermione tentando confortá-lo – A troca do soro deve tê-lo despertado. Quando você acordar amanhã estará se sentindo bem melhor.

- Acho que eu mereço um beijo pelo menos – brincou o rapaz, cheio de sono novamente.

Hermione debruçou-se sobre ele e lhe deu um beijo na testa, enquanto Gina lhe dava um beijo suave nos lábios. M'Bea, que parecia pairar a muitos metros do chão agora que Harry era engolido pelo torpor do sono, brincou:

- Eu acho que você faz isso só para ser mimado pelas garotas – foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de adormecer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No dia seguinte realmente a dor havia diminuído. Não havia ido embora, mas era quase suportável. Havia ainda a sensação estranha de algo latejando dentro del. Hermione explicou que a sensação continuaria até os ossos atingirem o tamanho e a textura exata. A jovem medibruxa explicou-lhe também que se fosse no mundo trouxa, ele agora estaria morto ou irremediavelmente aleijado.

- Pare de assustá-lo, Mione! – irritou-se Rony – Já é bem ruim ter que injetar esses troços na veia e ele não poder se mexer.

- Seria bom que ele se assustasse mesmo! – irritou-se a jovem – Aliás, todos vocês! – quase gritou a garota e saiu do quarto muito contrariada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry para o amigo – Quero dizer, a última coisa que me lembro é de estar caindo sobre a arquibancada e a vassoura não obedecia mais aos meus comandos. Também, acho que quebrei o ombro e um pé pelo menos.

- Cara, você quebrou a clavícula, fraturou o pé esquerdo em dois lugares diferentes, quebrou a bacia e bateu a cabeça numa das coberturas de proteção da arquibancada – disse Rony pesaroso – Eu realmente pensei que você... sabe... Bem, você não ficou muito bonito quando caiu no gramado. E Hermione tem estado meio abalada desde então.

Harry encarou o amigo. A reação de Hermione era no mínimo surpreendente. A garota já o havia visto se ferir várias vezes durante a guerra e cansou de vê-lo machucado após as partidas de quadribol em Hogwarts. Afinal, o apanhador, a antiga posição de Harry no time da Grifinória, sua casa na escola, sempre é atingido de alguma forma. A preocupação dela mostrava que dessa vez a coisa havia sido séria.

Pacientemente Rony relatou os fatos: Todos viram desesperados Harry dirigindo-se à arquibancada, pronto para se arrebentar em cima das pessoas, que corriam apavoradas. Toni e Hermione lançaram um feitiço de desaceleração, que não funcionou muito bem, pois a velocidade da vassoura desgovernada de Harry era impressionante. Hermione tentou um feitiço convocatório, que também não funcionou cem por cento, mas afastou-o da arquibancada, fazendo com que se estatelasse no gramado. Havia sido uma queda e tanto. Antes de ser puxado pelo feitiço de Hermione, que provavelmente lhe salvara a vida, batera com a cabeça na marquise que cobria uma das arquibancadas.

Quando caiu no gramado seu rosto estava coberto de sangue e Hermione correu imediatamente na sua direção.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_- Afastem-se todos! – gritava a jovem curandeira – Rony, por Deus, segure a Gina!_

_A ruiva, com várias escoriações sofrida pela queda no gramado, tentava de todas as formas se aproximar de Harry. Embora bem mais alto do que a irmã caçula, o ruivo tinha muita dificuldade para contê-la. Shapiro, a autora de toda a confusão aterrissou naquele momento, parecendo muito calma e despreocupada. Ou pelo menos pareceu assim até que se deparou com Toni M'Bea parado à sua frente. E pelo semblante do africano, a batedora percebeu que ele não estava nada feliz._

_- Eu avisei você! – disse de maneira feroz o homem negro. _

_Jogadores dos dois times e seguranças bruxos privados, contratados especialmente para o evento, tiveram muita dificuldade para conter Toni M'Bea. Por pouco ele não cumpriu a promessa de fazer a mulher em pedaços. O rosto dela, entretanto, deixaria de ser bonito por algum tempo. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

- O Toni enfeitiçou aquela desgraçada? – perguntou Harry, fazendo logo depois uma careta de dor. Algumas vezes ainda sentia pontadas na região da bacia.

- Não, cara! – respondeu Rony – O cara bateu nela de mãos limpas. Deu medo, sabe? Acho que ele a teria matado se não o segurassem. E precisou de metade dos seguranças para conter o africano. Eu quase fiquei com dó dela... Quase – acrescentou o ruivo com um sorriso maldoso.

- Eu acho que a teria matado se estivesse inteiro – disse Harry sombriamente.

- Não, você não teria, Potter – disse a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy, que entrava no quarto naquele momento – Você, o Weasley e o Toni são do time dos mocinhos. Ou você a teria matado e depois passaria a vida toda com remorsos. Eu conheço vocês grifinórios. O Toni ficou bem mal depois da surra que deu na vadia. Muito merecida, por sinal.

- O Toni não está encrencado, não é mesmo? – quis saber Rony, preocupado com o amigo.

- Felizmente não – explicou Draco – A Shapiro negou-se a registrar queixa por agressão. Vai ver ela achou que isso estragaria a sua fama de bruxa má. A desgraçada usa isso como marketing, sabe? A propósito: Ela está nesse mesmo hospital. Foram necessários três medibruxos para consertar os ossos do rosto dela e recolocar o seu nariz no lugar. Lembrem-me de nunca deixar aquele africano nervoso... O cara fez aquilo com as mãos limpas!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen, o caçula da família M'Bea odiava ser tratado como um bebê. Afinal ele já tinha cinco anos! Evitava chorar, principalmente perto da irmã mais velha, que decididamente achava que ele era um bebê. Mas não naquele dia. Os garotos se reuniram num dos quartos da mansão que servia de abrigo para o time dos Cannons e seus acompanhantes e todos estampavam ares de preocupação. Miriam lembrava-se da época da guerra quando temia receber notícias envolvendo o seu pai. Naquele momento ela tentava ser mais forte do que os irmãos e o sobrinho de Apollo Cole. Harry era o herói da menina. O cara que tinha liquidado aquele bruxo maléfico e permitira que seu pai voltasse para casa, para ela, seus irmãos e sua mãe. Ele não podia morrer.

Todos estavam no estádio, com suas roupas laranjas, torcendo para os Cannons. Divertiam-se comemorando os gols dos artilheiros, aplaudindo as defesas de Rony e as bastonadas certeiras de Andy e de Toni. E claro, xingaram para valer Vamp Shapiro o tempo todo. Dylan, que vivia no mundo dos trouxas, estava maravilhado com o quadribol. Eles ainda pulavam e se abraçavam comemorando a captura do pomo realizada por Vitor Krum quando Miriam percebeu que a vassoura de Gina estava desgovernada. Os garotos, assim como toda a audiência do jogo, aplaudiram freneticamente Harry quando este salvara a ruiva e ficaram desesperados vendo a tentativa do Eleito de guiar a sua vassoura defeituosa.

Agora, na tarde de domingo, a aflição dos garotos ocorria porque Miriam tivera a inabilidade de dizer que os adultos sempre escondiam coisas das crianças. "Crianças como vocês, é lógico!", acrescentou com ar de superioridade, pois se julgava adulta aos onze anos de idade. A reação dos dois irmãos e de Dylan foi dramática.

- Você quer dizer que o Harry morreu? – perguntou Daniel, num fiapo choroso de voz.

- Igual o meu pai? – perguntou Dylan com um súbito aperto no peito.

Owen começou a soluçar imediatamente. Os meninos, assim como a garota, adoravam Harry. Penalizada, ela abraçou o irmão, que não parava de chorar. Miriam também se esforçava para não derramar lágrimas. "E se os adultos estivessem escondendo alguma coisa dela também? Eles ainda achavam que ela era criança, não é mesmo?"

Andy, Amanda e Toledo foram incumbidos de ver como estavam as crianças. Como os três eram ainda muito jovens e tinham muito senso de humor, davam-se muito bem com os pequenos, inclusive era comum vê-los todos juntos fazendo uma grande algazarra pela casa. Exatamente por isso, os três ficaram abismados com a cena dramática que se desenrolava no quarto.

Owen chorava copiosamente abraçado à irmã, que parecia prestes também a cair no choro. Dylan e Daniel, sentados no chão, abraçados às próprias pernas, pareciam que tinham recebido a notícia que o natal havia sido cancelado para sempre e que os presentes não seriam mais entregues até o fim dos tempos.

- Ele morreu, não é mesmo? – perguntou Dylan, caindo no choro logo em seguida, deixando-se abraçar por Toledo. Momentaneamente esquecido do fato de garotas bonitas parecerem assustadoras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Eu já menti para vocês alguma vez? – perguntou Helga aos filhos.

- Não, mãe – admitiu Miriam emburrada – Mas nem sempre vocês contam tudo o que acontece.

- É que tem coisas que não adianta nada vocês ficarem sabendo antes da hora – retrucou a mulher mais velha – Quanto ao Harry, ele não morreu. Ele está machucado, mas Hermione garante que logo ele estará legal e voando de vassoura.

Como os garotos ainda olhavam incrédulos, Toni resolveu ajudar a esposa:

- Se vocês se alimentarem bem, dormirem cedo e pararem de chorar, eu prometo que amanhã a gente vai ver o Harry.

- Eu não estava chorando! – protestou Miriam

- Sério? – perguntou Dylan animado.

- Sério. A gente apenas não vai poder ficar muito tempo no quarto. Ele precisa descansar.

- Miriam disse que ele quebrou vários ossos. É verdade? – quis saber Daniel.

- É verdade – respondeu Toni, lançando um olhar contrariado para a filha mais velha, que se encolheu na poltrona – Mas, no mundo bruxo, ossos são facilmente concertados. Lembra quando eu quebrei o braço? Os curandeiros possuem poções que fazem os ossos crescerem no lugar.

- Maneiro! – exclamou Dylan impressionado – E dói?

- Não é muito agradável – admitiu M'Bea – Mas o nosso amigo é durão. Ele vai agüentar.

O clima subitamente desanuviou-se. Mais relaxados todos começaram a fazer planos de visitar Harry no dia seguinte. Toledo, Andy e Amanda, que não conseguiram convencer sozinhos as crianças de que Harry estava fora de perigo, ficaram bastante aliviados. Tiveram que chamar os M'Bea e todo o seu repertório de "psicologia infantil" para tranqüilizar os guris.

- Muito bem – disse Helga – Já está quase na hora do jantar e Draco informou que aquele sorvete...

- O de chocolate? – perguntou Owen com um olhar guloso.

- O de chocolate – concordou a mãe – será servido de sobremesa para todos que comerem toda a comida. Isso inclui você, Miriam.

- Eu não sou mais criança, mãe! – reclamou a garota.

- Mais um motivo para você comer coisas saudáveis, querida – retrucou Helga – Vocês está em fase de crescimento. E seu pai precisa falar uma coisa para vocês. Todos vocês – acrescentou, olhando na direção de Dylan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fred Weasley não achou avião uma coisa tão ruim assim. Verdade que aquelas coisas que os trouxas serviam durante a viagem e chamavam de comida era pavorosa. Mas as aeromoças eram bem bonitas e não havia dúvida que aquele treco voador era bem mais confortável que o "Noitebus Andante". Sua mãe quase enfartara ao assistir na TV Bruxa ("a magia da imagem ligando os continentes") o acidente envolvendo Harry e Gina. Ela queria viajar imediatamente até os Estados Unidos para cuidar pessoalmente da "Gininha" e do "pobrezinho" do Harry. A matriarca dos Weasleys tinha planos também de esfolar viva a batedora das Harpias, "aquela mulher horrível".

No fim ficou decidido que um dos gêmeos iria até a América e mandaria notícias imediatamente, pois Molly Weasley não confiava em informações provenientes da imprensa bruxa. Fred assumiu a tarefa. Aproveitaria também para se reunir com empresários do mundo bruxo americano que tinham planos de abrir franquias das famosas "Gemialidades Weasleys". Tomara o primeiro avião para Boston, poucas horas após a família ter presenciado o acidente de Harry. Zabini, empregado de Draco Malfoy providenciara as passagens. Fred já tinha um passaporte, obtido dois anos atrás quando viajou de trem para o leste europeu com uma trouxa russa muito jeitosa.

Ao chegar no hospital, o ruivo deparou-se com o irmão mais novo, goleiro dos Cannons, dando uma entrevista aos jornais bruxos dos Estados Unidos na sala de espera. Fred e Jorge sempre ficavam admirados com a segurança de Rony diante da mídia. Falava bem, era simpático com todo mundo e ainda dava sorrisos que derretiam os corações (sem falar de outras partes) das jornalistas. Seu "irmãozinho" havia realmente crescido. Ainda possuía aquele narigão, mas não era mais o cara grande e desengonçado de alguns anos atrás. Ainda era magro (de ruindade, na opinião de Fred, levando-se em consideração o quanto ele comia), mas estava longe de ser esquelético. Tinha agora braços bem fortes e o fato de sempre se vestir com aprumo, somado à fama de "bad boy" adquirida no quadribol, era suficiente para fazê-lo muito popular junto às mulheres, mais até do que Harry.

- Harry Potter está bem, precisa apenas descansar. Minha irmã também está bem. Ela só sofreu algumas escoriações por causa da queda – dizia, tranqüilizando a imprensa.

- É verdade que Malfoy, o dono do time, vai processar as Vassouras Nimbus e a empresa que construiu o estádio? – perguntou um jornalista.

- Bem, isso vocês vão ter que checar com ele – explicou o ruivo pacientemente, apontando para Draco Malfoy, que acabava de se aproximar.

- Sim, senhores – explicou Malfoy na sua voz arrastada – eu vou processar as Vassouras Nimbus e tirar cada nuque que aqueles bastardos tiverem. Tem um certo executivo da empresa que eu pretendo deixar só de cuecas. Não, pensando bem, eu vou deixá-lo sem cuecas também.

- O senhor pretende processar mais alguém? – perguntou muito pressurosa uma jornalista de óculos.

- Pode apostar, querida – respondeu Draco de maneira afetada - Vou processar o idiota do construtor do estádio por colocar aquele paredão absurdo atrás dos aros, vou processar o time das Harpias por contratar uma homicida como batedora, vou processar Vamp Shapiro por ela existir. E vou processar duplamente a miserável se o meu batedor tiver machucado a mão enquanto socava a cara dela.

- Tem alguém que o senhor não pretenda processar? – quis saber a jornalista, visivelmente impressionada.

- Ainda estou pensando – disse o loiro, enquanto fingia refletir a respeito – Ah, vou processar você também!

- Eu? – espantou-se a moça – Por que?

- Não gostei do seu tom de voz nem dos seus óculos. Eles são horríveis.

O último comentário foi recebido com muitos risos. Os americanos deveriam odiar esse garoto inglês metido, mas na verdade o adoravam. Cada entrevista dele era mais divertida que um daqueles shows de humor trouxa. Fred Weasley, atento às declarações hilárias do ex-sonserino, tinha que admitir que o tal Malfoy tinha estilo. Depois que a imprensa bruxa se afastou, o recém-chegado foi cumprimentar o irmão. Virando-se na direção de Draco fez um ligeiro aceno de cabeça:

- Malfoy – cumprimentou o Weasley mais velho.

- Jorge Weasley – respondeu o loiro educadamente – Ou seria Fred?

- Fred – concordou o outro.

- Suponho que não tenha ainda arrumado um lugar para ficar – disse Malfoy, ainda mantendo os modos polidos.

- Realmente ainda nem me preocupei com isso – explicou Fred um tanto desconfiado – Minha mala está ali na recepção do hospital. Eu vim direto do aeroporto.

Com um pequeno aceno de Draco, Goyle apareceu imediatamente a seu lado como se tivesse acabado de aparatar, o que era impossível dentro de um hospital bruxo.

- Pegue a bagagem do Sr. Weasleys, por favor, Greg – pediu Draco ao seu "ajudante faz-tudo", que havia chegado no dia anterior. Como o brutamontes olhava abobado para Rony, que não possuía bagagem alguma, o loiro teve que explicar: - Deste Sr. Weasley aqui! – disse, apontando para o irmão de Rony.

- Eu não quero dar trabalho, Malfoy... – ia se desculpando Fred.

- Você não dará mais trabalho do que o seu irmão, tenho certeza – disse Draco ironicamente – Vamos lá! Nós estamos numa propriedade que eu nem consegui contar direito o número de quartos. Tenho certeza que sua mãe não vai querer que você seja maltratado em algum hotel trouxa vagabundo.

- Bem, nesse caso... – aceitou o ruivo o convite – Vamos ver o nosso herói – disse para Rony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Mas aquela mulher maligna quebrou a vassoura da Gina! – dizia uma indignada Miriam M'Bea ao seu pai, tendo seus irmãos e Dylan concordado com os seus argumentos – Ela e Harry poderiam ter morrido!

Toni dizia às crianças que socar Vamp Shapiro havia sido errado, pois a violência é sempre uma coisa muito ruim. Os meninos e principalmente Miriam, discordavam dele. Na opinião dos garotos, Shapiro havia recebido exatamente o que merecia. Amanda, Toledo e Andy ouviam atentamente. Embora não tivessem se manifestado, pois não queriam discutir com Tony na frente dos seus filhos, tendiam a concordar com os pequenos. Entendiam os argumentos do africano contra a violência injustificada, mas entendiam também que aquela americana merecia uma lição.

- O que ela é não importa – insistiu Toni – Quebrar a cara dela não foi correto. Na verdade eu me enfureci, mas eu deveria ter chamado as autoridades.

- Mas pai...

- Seu pai tem razão, Miriam – disse Helga, tentando encerrar a discussão. Não queria dar aos filhos a idéia errada de que a violência deveria ser combatida sempre com violência. Não que ela também não tivesse ganas de espancar aquela megera. Aquela era a terceira vez que viam o pai apelar para a violência. Compreendia o descontrole momentâneo do marido durante a partida, mas como mãe, sabia que deveria desencorajar os filhos a usar a força de maneira desmedida. Ainda mais que as crianças poderiam se tornar bruxos poderosos, além de altos e fortes como o pai.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa, Sr. M'Bea? – A voz insegura de Dylan foi ouvida nesse momento. Ele tinha a mão levantada como um aluno aplicado numa sala de aula.

- Claro, garoto – respondeu-lhe o africano de maneira jovial. O menino lembrava muito seu amigo Terry. E, felizmente, muito pouco seu tio Apolo Cole.

- O senhor falou que é contra a violência. Mas... o senhor não lutou na guerra? Bem... - hesitou o garoto – Numa guerra as pessoas... o senhor sabe...

- Numa guerra as pessoas matam umas às outras – admitiu Toni – Aquela guerra foi uma coisa horrível, Dylan. Havia um bruxo maléfico que não queria conversar com ninguém e acreditava que trouxas, mestiços e bruxos nascidos de família trouxa não deveriam possuir os mesmos direitos dos bruxos de sangue-puro. Se o tivéssemos deixado fazer o que queria, pessoas como sua mãe, Helga e Hermione estariam hoje mortas ou seriam escravas. Nós não tivemos alternativa. Gente como eu, Rony, Harry, Vitor, Gina e muitos outros tivemos que combater esse bruxo e seus aliados, tão maléficos quanto ele. Fizemos o que pessoas descentes tinham que fazer naquele momento.

- Mas, isso foi ruim? – perguntou o menino.

- Foi muito ruim, mas ali nós não tivemos escolha – disse o homem mais velho - O problema numa guerra é que não é como numa história em quadrinhos, onde os bons vencem e os maus são derrotados. Bem, no final os maus foram derrotados, mas pessoas boas como seu pai e muitos outros também morreram. Ou seja, é sempre melhor procurar outro caminho.

- Quando isso é possível – disse Andy, refletindo sobre as palavras do africano.

- Sempre que for possível – corrigiu Toni – E a gente deve sempre se esforçar pra que seja possível resolver as coisas sem violência.

Quando as crianças desciam finalmente para o jantar, ainda pensando sobre a conversa com Toni, principalmente Miriam, que admitiu que mais uma vez que seu pai abalara as suas certezas, Andy, com o semblante muito sério, perguntou ao africano, baixo para que só esse ouvisse:

- Você realmente acredita nas coisas que falou para as crianças?

- Eu me esforço muito para acreditar, meu amigo – respondeu o homem negro de maneira muito séria – Todos os dias eu me esforço para acreditar – repetiu, como se esse fosse o lema da sua vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Não, não precisa se levantar. Não se incomode – disse um sorridente Fred Weasleys para Harry. Como se o rapaz pudesse se levantar. Estava ainda todo enfaixado e Gina lhe dava comida na boca como se essa atividade fosse a mais importante do mundo para a ruiva.

- Isso é muito humilhante... – dizia Harry muito constrangido.

- Olha a vassourinha! – brincava a ruiva com um grande sorriso nos lábios, simulando um vôo da colher até a boca do namorado.

- Ora, ora – disse de maneira jovial o irmão mais velho – E todo mundo na Inglaterra preocupado com vocês dois...

- Fred! – exclamou Gina, correndo para abraçar o irmão.

- OK, Gina. Agora me deixe respirar um pouco – disse o rapaz. Mas, em seguida abraçou também a irmã, examinando-a de alto a baixo, como se verificasse uma mercadoria muito valiosa das "Gemialidades Weasleys".

- Ei, eu estou legal! – exclamou a ruiva, vendo a preocupação do irmão – Só um tombinho a toa não é suficiente para acabar com uma Weasley.

- Foi só um "tombinho à toa" por causa do nosso amigo enfaixado – afirmou Fred sombriamente, apontando para a cama de Harry – A propósito, cara: obrigado por salvar a nossa irmãzinha. Mamãe mandou dar mil beijos em você, mas ela vai ter que esperar você voltar para dá-los pessoalmente. Não que eu não goste de você, sabe? É que nós Weasleys, heterossexuais convictos, temos um nome a zelar. Assim que você ficar bem eu lhe darei um caloroso aperto de mão. Bem, talvez você mereça um abraço discreto.

- Os beijos e os abraços mais "indiscretos" você pode deixar por minha conta – afirmou Gina de maneira decidida, voltando a dar comida para Harry.

- Quer dizer que vocês dois estão juntos novamente? – quis saber Fred, bastante curioso.

- Pode apostar! – disseram Harry e Gina ao mesmo tempo.

O irmão mais velho não pôde deixar de sorrir frente ao entusiasmo de ambos. Gostava bastante de Harry e sabia que o "garoto que sobreviveu" era o único sujeito vivo do sexo masculino que seus irmãos consideravam bom o bastante para a sua irmãzinha sem juízo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Vocês sabem onde eu encontro a Doutora Granger? – perguntou um homem negro corpulento de meia idade, cujo crachá indicava ser um medibruxo, responsável pelos tratamentos de traumas e acidentes – Disseram que ela estava aqui na lanchonete.

Rony e Hermione tomavam um chá ("Esses chás americanos são péssimos!", disse a jovem) sentados numa mesinha no fundo da lanchonete. Só havia os dois jovens ali naquele momento. Rony insistia com a namorada que ela descansasse um pouco, mas a garota estava irredutível. Acompanhara pessoalmente todos os passos do tratamento de Harry e não deixaria seu melhor amigo nas mãos de um bando de ianques malucos que queriam usar feitiços para colar os seus ossos quebrados.

- Feitiços, você consegue imaginar? – perguntara exasperada para o namorado, que fingia concordar, pois não entendia nada de medicina bruxa – Todo mundo sabe que ossos são concertados de maneira segura apenas com poções! Não é a toa que Toni tinha tantas contusões mal curadas. Bando de idiotas!

Foi no meio dessa discussão que o medibruxo perguntou pela "Doutora Granger". Hermione, de mau humor causado por chá americano praticamente intragável, irritada com a inépcia de alguns curandeiros e contrariada pelo fato de quadribol, na sua opinião, ser um esporte tão estúpido quanto uma luta de gladiadores na Roma antiga, encarou o bruxo mais velho com desdém:

- Eu sou a Doutora Granger, senhor.

- Ela é a Doutora Granger – insistiu Rony para o homem que olhava incrédulo para o jovem casal. O ruivo segurava o riso com muito custo. Estava acostumado com a descrença dos outros sobre as qualidades e habilidades da sua namorada. Divertia-se muito com isso. Se as pessoas imaginavam Harry Potter maior e mais assustador do que realmente era e ficavam decepcionados ao ver o rapaz magro e com cara de bonzinho, a descrença em saber que a "brilhante Doutora Granger" era uma bruxinha bonita de cabelos crespos era maior ainda.

É claro que todos estavam errados. Harry podia ser bem poderoso e assustador quando queria e quando as circunstâncias assim o determinassem. E Hermione era sempre brilhante, independentemente das circunstâncias.

- Mas, a senhorita não parece ter mais de vinte anos! – disse o homem, ainda cheio de dúvidas.

- Faço vinte e dois anos em setembro. O que é tão engraçado, Ronald? – perguntou para o namorado, que continuava segurando o riso.

- Nada, querida – respondeu Rony, afogando o riso num gole do intragável chá, que esfriava esquecido à sua frente.

- Mas, a senhorita é um fenômeno! – afirmou o curandeiro, visivelmente impressionado.

- Ah, ela é, o senhor pode apostar nisso – confirmou Rony, fazendo em seguida uma careta e esvaziando a sua xícara com um gesto de varinha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	42. HARRY JOGA! OU NÃO?

CAPÍTULO 42

Rony havia voltado para o quarto de Harry. Admirava o conhecimento de Hermione, mas tudo que não precisava era ouvir dois medibruxos profissionais discutindo por horas a fio se feitiços eram melhores do que poções ou vice-versa. Ele sabia que a sua namorada e o curandeiro norte-americano passariam muito bem sem a sua presença e suas opiniões.

Ainda espantado pelo fato de ser a tal Doutora Granger pouca coisa mais velha do que a sua filha, que, aliás, com as notas que tirava na escola, teria sorte se conseguisse algum emprego na recepção do hospital bruxo, Marcus Pierce, o curandeiro responsável pelo setor de acidentes e traumas do hospital, encarou a jovem e disse:

- Realmente ainda estou desconcertado – explicou-se o homem mais velho – Queria discutir com a senhorita o artigo que foi publicado no último número da "Revista de Medicina Mágica do Reino Unido", onde a senhorita defende intransigentemente o uso de poções em lugar de feitiços para o tratamento de contusões e acidentes. Há também outros assuntos que eu gostaria de discutir – acrescentou misteriosamente.

Hermione sorriu orgulhosa. O que conseguia na Inglaterra era uma grande indiferença a respeito dos seus escritos. Isso quando ela conseguia publicá-los, uma vez que seu amado chefe no St. Mungus fazia o possível para boicotar o seu trabalho. Era absolutamente surpreendente, e de uma maneira que a deixava feliz da vida, saber que o seu conhecimento havia atravessado o Atlântico e um bruxo americano queria discutir o assunto com ela. Meia hora mais tarde, o Doutor Pierce estava realmente impressionado. Como uma pessoa tão jovem poderia ter adquirido tantos conhecimentos?

- Infelizmente participando de uma guerra insana – respondeu Hermione quando o curandeiro lhe perguntou – E fazendo parte da equipe que conseguiu salvar o meu amigo Harry Potter, que esteve vários dias entre a vida e a morte.

- Bem, suponho que a senhorita teve que aprender da maneira mais difícil possível – disse o homem respeitosamente – Eu vi a sua ação lá no campo, sabe? Estava assistindo a partida de quadribol na TV Bruxa. A senhorita fez um trabalho impressionante. Não só com aquele feitiço convocatório, mas depois também. A maneira que lidou com o Sr. Potter...

- Ah, não foi nada! – disse Hermione encabulada. Ficara tão nervosa ao ver o amigo estendido no gramado, com o rosto cheio de sangue e com fraturas que eram visíveis até para quem não era expert em medicina bruxa, que nem havia avaliado direito o próprio trabalho.

- Não seja modesta, jovem – repreendeu-a o americano – Muitos curandeiros experientes não saberiam o que fazer numa situação como aquela. A maneira como a senhorita conseguiu imobilizar o Sr. Potter e tratar das suas fraturas foi impressionante. Não tenho ninguém em minha equipe que teria agido de maneira tão satisfatória.

- Obrigada, senhor – agradeceu Hermione ainda muito constrangida – Mas não foi o suficiente, não é mesmo? – acrescentou a jovem de mau humor – Esses idiotas vão continuar caindo das vassouras e não sei se vou conseguir continuar salvando a vida deles!

- Posso chamá-la de Hermione, certo? – como a medibruxa concordou, o homem mais velho prosseguiu: - Sabe, Hermione, meu pai era trouxa, médico do exército dos Estados Unidos.

- Meus pais também são trouxas. Dentistas.

- Pena que você não seguiu a profissão deles. Só Deus sabe como precisamos de bons dentistas bruxos – divagou o homem – Mas, a questão – disse, retomando o tom sério – é que meu pai era absolutamente contra a guerra, era um homem adepto da não violência. Um dia eu perguntei o motivo dele ser médico exatamente do exército, uma vez que deplorava a violência. Sabe o que ele me respondeu?

- Suponho que ele tenha dito que todos precisavam ser salvos. Soldados ou civis.

- Mais ou menos isso – concordou o curandeiro – Ele disse também que a função do médico é salvar vidas, ainda que a as vidas tenham sido arriscadas de uma maneira que ele não concordava. Não cabia a ele julgar os riscos que as pessoas correm ou como correm esses riscos. Mesmo que seja de uma maneira que achamos idiota.

- Temos que estar lá para salvar as pessoas – refletiu a jovem - A idéia é essa, não?

- Sim, felizmente não há muitas guerras no mundo mágico. Vejo que participar de uma foi o suficiente – constatou o médico compreensivamente - Um trouxa disse certa vez que os esportes são a maneira civilizada de realizar guerras – explicou o Doutor Pierce – Acho melhor que os homens e mulheres estejam voando numa vassoura tentando marcar pontos e fugir de balaços do que matando uns aos outros.

- Mas, é perigoso! – insistiu a curandeira.

- Sim, como boxe, rúgbi, futebol americano, corrida de automóveis e outras tantas coisas que os trouxas adoram. Já pensou se não houvesse médicos por perto?

Hermione refletiu por um momento. Bem, aquela era uma grande argumentação. Ficara desesperada vendo Harry quase se matar depois daquele vôo insano. Mas, se ela não estivesse por perto poderia ser pior.

- Mas o senhor não queria me falar sobre mais alguma outra coisa? – perguntou por fim ao curandeiro.

- Sim, com certeza – disse bondosamente o homem mais velho – Mas, graças à minha argumentação, acho que estraguei tudo para mim mesmo. Eu vejo o quanto você se preocupa com o seus amigos jogadores.

- De fato – concordou a medibruxa – Mas, qual seria o assunto?

- Ora, não é óbvio? – perguntou o outro de maneira jovial - Eu pretendia lhe oferecer um emprego.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Cara! É Toni M'Bea em pessoa! – exclamou excitada uma menina morena de pouco mais de seis anos – Posso tirar uma foto? – perguntou a garota, já acionando várias vezes uma máquina bruxa que tinha à mão.

- Já chega, Carla – disse tranqüilamente um homem baixo, muito forte. Usava roupas trouxas bastante casuais, mas obviamente caras. Seus braços, mais compridos do que se esperaria de um homem de sua estatura, eram musculosos como se os tivesse exercitado a vida inteira, e em cada um deles havia um grande pomo dourado tatuado. Tinha a cabeça totalmente raspada e olhos muito azuis e inquietos.

- Não tem problema, Max – respondeu-lhe o homem negro gigantesco, cuja voz de barítono parecia encher toda a sala de estar elegante da residência de Maximo Brankovitch Neto, o maior jogador de quadribol dos Estados Unidos e capitão da seleção do país.

Toni e Max haviam jogado no mesmo time mais de uma vez. Ambos testemunharam o crescimento do quadribol na América, desde a época da concorrência terrível com o trancabola, até os dias atuais, quando os norte-americanos tinham uma liga realmente competitiva. Não era uma liga ainda tão rica quanto a da Itália ou a da Espanha, mas o africano tinha que admitir que os bruxos dos Estados Unidos sabiam como promover um evento esportivo. De uns tempos a essa parte, vinham investindo em jogadores jovens, desviados do trancabola, esperançosos em receber as fortunas que eram pagas a veteranos lendários como Brankovitch ou aos ases do Terceiro Mundo que faziam sucesso na América.

Os norte-americanos freqüentemente amealhavam bons e jovens jogadores da América Latina, Ásia e África. Brasileiros e argentinos estavam na moda agora. Uma recém criada equipe do estado de Washington pagara um bom dinheiro para trazer uma goleira da Argentina. Um apanhador brasileiro muito promissor estava prestes a integrar o time texano do All-Stars. Lutaram muito para levar Andy Lopes para a América. Toni sabia que pagariam qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta e pagariam mais do que qualquer coisa por Mergulho Potter. Embora o africano gostasse do capitão norte-americano, achava que esse gostava de dinheiro um pouco mais do que o decoro mandava, como a maioria dos seus compatriotas, diga-se de passagem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_- Mas, Toni – dizia-lhe o amigo ao fim da última temporada americana – Se a questão é dinheiro, eu tenho certeza que posso falar com os donos do time e providenciar um aumento. _

_Quando Max Brankovitch Neto falava em "donos do time", incluía a si próprio. Possuía uma parcela do time dos Azulões, o mais popular dos Estados Unidos e era dirigente da Liga Nacional, além de ser o único jogador em atividade que integrava a direção da Federação Internacional de Quadribol._

_- Max, eu já lhe expliquei que nem tudo na vida envolve dinheiro – dizia Toni, pacientemente, não pela primeira vez._

_- É a lealdade aos seus amigos ingleses, eu suponho – retrucou o americano com um certo ar de indiferença._

_- Vocês nunca vão entender – disse Toni secamente._

_- Ah, Toni, a droga daquela guerra acabou! Por que você precisa voltar para a Inglaterra se aqui você é um deus?_

_- Por que eu também posso ganhar dinheiro lá? – zombou o africano._

_- Sei – desdenhou Brankovitch – Às vezes eu acho que vocês, bruxos africanos e europeus, são todos comunistas..._

_- Quem sabe... – gargalhou Toni, a sua risada arrepiante ecoando enquanto se afastava._

_- Maluco! – disse Max para si mesmo. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agora, meses após a conversa que tiveram, M'Bea estava na residência da estrela norte-americana, sendo fotografado pela filha deste, enquanto Ester, uma morena bonita, esposa do jogador, lhe oferecia um drinque suave de verão.

- Obrigado, Ester – agradeceu-lhe o africano polidamente. Depois, olhando na direção de Max, disse de maneira tranqüila:

- A resposta é não.

- Mas... – atrapalhou-se o outro, enquanto Ester levava a filha para o outro aposento, e acenava para Toni, que devolveu o aceno com um sorriso.

- Max, eu conheço você. Sei por que você me convidou inesperadamente para vir até a sua casa. E sei muito bem como são as coisas na América. Eu morei bastante tempo nesse país, lembra? Harry não vai jogar se não estiver recuperado.

Max sentou-se numa poltrona confortável, emitindo um bufo de contrariedade. O desgraçado do amigo parecia ler a mente das pessoas.

- Você tem certeza que não é legilimente? – perguntou por fim, provocando o outro, e fazendo um gesto com uma mão cheia de anéis para que o africano se sentasse também.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As dores estavam bem mais suportáveis. Pelo menos para um jovem que havia recebido tantos ferimentos e maldições imperdoáveis durante a guerra em seu país. Ainda o incomodava muito ser deslocado pelos enfermeiros com feitiços de levitação quando precisava ir até o toalete. O pior eram os feitiços de higiene que as enfermeiras (Sim, geralmente mulheres!) realizavam nele após trocar as faixas curativas, situação na qual ele normalmente estava nu.

- Vamos, Harry, não deve ser tão ruim assim ser massageado sem roupa – caçoou Fred, recebendo um olhar mortífero de Gina. A caçula dos Weasleys pouco havia saído do lado do namorado desde a internação.

O mais humilhante, na opinião do artilheiro dos Cannons, era o fato de estar quase totalmente imobilizado, tendo que ser alimentado por outra pessoa, tarefa que Gina fazia questão de cumprir, dispensando as enfermeiras.

- Aquela loira se demora demais dando banho em Harry – reclamara a ruiva de uma das enfermeiras, e evitava ao máximo que a moça ficasse muito tempo a sós com o rapaz.

Todos o visitaram no hospital, até o antipático Apollo Cole, que indiretamente o acusou de ofuscar o seu grande momento como artilheiro titular com "aquele vôo maluco". Malfoy, estranhamente sorridente, mostrara para ele o famoso Wizzard Sports, o mais importante jornal de esportes mágicos dos Estados Unidos, que há dois dias vinha estampando a sensacional seqüência de fotos que mostrava todo o seu vôo, até a sua aterrissagem no gramado. O título arrancou risadas de todos: "O vôo do amor".

- Como vai hoje o meu "Voador Amoroso"? – perguntou Vera Ivanova, cheia de bom humor, desmanchando o cabelo de Harry (mais bagunçado do que o normal) e depositando um beijo na sua testa.

As crianças M'Bea e Dylan também o visitaram e brincaram muito com ele por causa do "Vôo do Amor" e Miriam fez questão de dar na boca de Harry a sobremesa do almoço.

- Eu tenho concorrentes de todas as idades... – disse uma resignada Gina Weasley para sua amiga Hermione.

Malfoy contou a Harry a sua pretensão de processar as Vassouras Nimbus e também Vamp Shapiro. A história de processar o construtor do campo de quadribol e a jornalista de óculos de fundo de garrafa, obviamente, era só parte do show, como Ivanova gostava de dizer.

- Mas eu digo pra você: aquelas vassouras me pagam! – vociferava Malfoy – Onde já se viu! Você poderia ter morrido! O Weasley poderia ter morrido! Eu andei investigando e descobri que essas vassouras tem falhado com regularidade. Não é a toa que os caras conseguiram vender tantas por um preço tão baixo. No mínimo elas não tem inspeção!

- Mas, como fica o contrato de patrocínio? – quis saber Rony.

- Cancelado, é claro! – respondeu Malfoy – Os próximos jogos aqui na América serão com as Firebolt. Cinqüenta mil galeões por partida para usar as vassouras – acrescentou com um brilho malicioso nos olhos – Cem mil se Potter puder jogar.

- Ele não pode, é claro! – protestou Gina. E Hermione concorda comigo!

Nesse momento Hermione retornava ao quarto. Feliz, pois o Doutor Marcus Pierce a havia encarregado de coordenar os esforços finais para a recuperação de Harry.

- O que aquele curandeiro queria falar com você, Mione? – perguntou Rony. O ruivo, Fred, a irmã e Malfoy, além de Hermione, estavam naquele momento no quarto.

- Ele queria me oferecer um emprego – disse a medibruxa de maneira casual.

- Ele o quê? – perguntaram Rony e Draco ao mesmo tempo.

- Assim não é possível! – choramingou Draco – Esses malditos americanos querem tirar meus jogadores e agora minha curandeira!

- Eu não aceitei, é claro – explicou Hermione tranqüilamente.

Inesperadamente Draco abraçou Hermione, parecendo muito emocionado. Depois, vendo a surpresa estampada nos presentes e a contrariedade de Rony, que prometia se transformar em agressão, o loiro aprumou-se:

- Eu acho que me empolguei um pouco – disse constrangido.

- Acho que se empolgou _muito _! – falou Rony, as orelhas assumindo um tom escarlate, o que era sempre perigoso, tratando-se de um Weasley.

- Bom, eu tenho que resolver alguns probleminhas... – e apontando para Harry, recomendou: - Vai devagar, Potter.

- Como se eu pudesse ir depressa para algum lugar... – resmungou o ex-grifinório.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você é mesmo incrível, sabia? – dizia Hermione para Harry enquanto o examinava – Um sujeito maravilhoso, incrível e terrivelmente idiota.

- E bonito também – acrescentou Gina.

- Realmente – concordou Hermione, o que fez com que Fred e Rony torcessem o nariz, certamente discordando da avaliação das garotas.

- E gostoso – disse Gina baixinho.

- Que nojo! – protestou Fred, que havia ouvido a irmã.

- Ahn, Hermione, eu sei que somos amigos íntimos e tudo o mais, mas será que você não poderia me examinar com um pouco mais de roupa? – questionava um embaraçado Harry a amiga, que indiferente ao pudor do artilheiro, continuava consultando uma série de instrumentos mágicos estranhos, que de quando em quando apitavam, estalavam e faziam outros sons esquisitos.

O rapaz estava sentando na cama, apenas com um pequeno calção, nem tão revelador assim, e Hermione o avaliava para saber se as faixas curativas poderiam enfim ser retiradas.

- Harry, eu já vi você com bem menos roupa do que isso – disse calmamente a curandeira – Você se esqueceu quem cuidou de você depois da guerra?

- Como assim? – indagaram Gina e Rony ao mesmo tempo, enquanto o rosto de Harry atingia várias tonalidades de vermelho. Fred tinha um acesso de risos.

- Ora, vocês são bobos! – ralhou Hermione – Eu sou uma curandeira! Como vocês acham que seria possível tratar alguém com tantos ferimentos como o Harry tinha após a luta contra Voldemort? – à menção do nome, Fred e Rony encolheram-se um pouco. Gina apenas continuou encarando a amiga de maneira incrédula.

- Ora, ela viu meu namorado sem roupas antes de mim... – murmurou a ruiva, depois corou furiosamente ao perceber que havia dito a frase em voz alta e que Fred a avaliava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Dói aqui? – perguntou Hermione, apertando um ponto acima dos quadris de Harry.

Na verdade a dor foi muito grande, mas Harry fez apenas uma pequena careta e disse:

- Não muito.

- Você não me engana, Sr. Potter – ralhou Hermione – Vê esse instrumento? Ele indica os níveis de dor. Enquanto estiver vermelho, eu sei que você está sentindo muita dor.

- Mas, Hermione, na guerra eu...

- Nós não estamos mais em guerra! Você pode tirar a maioria das faixas, menos essa que fica aqui no seu quadril. Você pode se alimentar sozinho e andar um pouco, mas nada de esforços ou atividades com vassouras nos próximos dias, ouviu bem?

- Mas...

- Leia os meus lábios, Harry: NADA. DE ATIVIDADE. COM VASSOURAS. – disse a curandeira, enfatizando cada uma das palavras, como se o amigo fosse surdo e realmente precisasse ler os seus lábios.

- Já que você está pedindo com tanto jeitinho...

- Agora levante os braços assim – disse Hermione, levantando os próprios braços – Agora abra-os. Mais um pouco. Dói?

- Realmente não – disse o amigo com sinceridade – Quanto tempo vou ficar aqui de braços abertos?

- Eu preciso fazer ainda uma coisa – respondeu Hermione, guardando os instrumentos – Isso! – falou de repente, atirando-se sobre Harry, abraçando-o apertado e beijando-o carinhosamente – Eu amo você, seu grande idiota! – disse com lágrimas nos olhos – Se você me der mais um susto desses, sou quem vai arrebentar os seus ossos.

Muito comovido, Harry retribuiu ao abraço.

- Obrigado por salvar a minha vida de novo, Mione.

- Acho que vocês deveriam ficar com ciúme, tomar alguma providência, sei lá... – dizia Fred para os irmãos, com um grande sorriso maroto nos lábios – Ei, eu estava só brincando! – falou para irmã mais nova quando ela foi em direção ao namorado e à amiga.

A ruiva, esperou pacientemente que Harry e Hermione se soltassem, então deu também um grande abraço na curandeira.

- Obrigada por salvar o Harry mais uma vez, sua "insuportável-doutora-sabe-tudo".

- Acho que você deveria agradecer ao Harry, que se arrebentou todo para salvar você – disse Hermione modestamente, enxugando discretamente as lágrimas.

- Ah, você pode ter certeza que eu vou agradecer – retrucou a ruiva com um sorriso sapeca – Mas isso vai ser de um jeito especial, não aqui na frente de todo mundo.

- Gina, você poderia nos poupar os detalhes... Ia dizendo Rony – Ei, o que você está fazendo? – perguntou de repente o goleiro dos Cannons, pois Fred havia também dado um grande abraço em Hermione e começou a girá-la pelo quarto – Posso saber o que é isso?

- Bem todo mundo estava agarrando a Hermione hoje – explicou o irmão mais velho, fazendo cara de inocente – Eu pensei que era algum ritual do time. Sabe como é, eu não quis ficar de fora...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No dia seguinte Harry ainda estava no hospital, mas tinha permissão de dar algumas voltas pelo quarto, conseguia ir ao banheiro sozinho e fazer a sua higiene pessoal, para o alívio de Gina, que fez questão de dar as "boas novas" para a solícita enfermeira loira, que pareceu um tanto decepcionada. E o mais importante: conseguia se alimentar sozinho, sem precisar ouvir toda hora Gina dizer "olha a vassourinha!".

- Aquela assanhada! – bufou a ruiva, quando a enfermeira se afastou após trazer as poções.

- Você está com ciúme! – cantarolou Harry.

- De você, pelado, com uma loira peituda assanhada te alisando? – vociferou a garota.

- Bem, acho que sim – disse Harry, ligeiramente assustado. Tinha que admitir que o pequeno Dylan tinha razão. Garotas às vezes conseguiam ser assustadoras.

- É lógico que eu estou com ciúme, seu bobo! – brincou a ruiva, depois, aproximando-se da cama de Harry, deu-lhe um grande beijo, magnificamente retribuído pelo rapaz.

- Humm... Vejo que você melhorou – disse Hermione, sorrindo, parada à porta do quarto. Depois, assumindo um tom mais sério, disse para o amigo: - Harry, tem uns americanos querendo falar com você. Eu acho que são jogadores. Um é um tal de Max Bankovix, eu acho.

- Max Brankovitch? - perguntaram Harry e Gina espantados. A ignorância de Hermione sobre o mundo do quadribol era quase comovente.

- Hermione querida – disse Harry, tentando manter a calma – Você está falando do maior jogador de quadribol dos Estados Unidos.

- O que ele quer com o Harry? – indagou Gina desconfiada.

- Não sei, mas vou ficar por perto para saber – disse Hermione, assumindo o ar protetor que sempre tinha para com o amigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Não apenas Max Brankovitch estava visitando Harry naquele momento. Com ele estavam também Pam Bernard, goleira da seleção norte-americana, uma bruxa alta e loira, e Jimmy Aguirre, um negro alto e magro, com um grande cabelo afro e um cavanhaque aristocrático. Aguirre, americano de origem porto-riquenha era artilheiro da seleção ianque e jogava a uns dois anos na Itália. Harry já os havia visto jogando e os três eram realmente excepcionais.

O garoto que ainda existia em Harry, e que não estava ainda acostumado com o fato dele ser um jogador famoso, estava exultante de ter a nata do quadribol ali no seu quarto, desejando melhoras, trazendo flores e flâmulas autografadas. Brankovitch então, era uma lenda. Dois anos atrás, quando os Azulões excursionaram pela Europa, o capitão americano fizera questão de conhecê-lo. Na época um encabulado Harry havia sido muito elogiado pelo jogador mais velho, que já manifestara interesse de levá-lo para os Estados Unidos.

O homem, entretanto, que também existia em Harry, e que aprendera a desconfiar das coisas, pois havia lutado numa guerra insana e freqüentemente era vítima de intrigas e boatos, sabia que a visita não era apenas social.

Teve certeza disso, quando Malfoy introduziu os americanos no quarto com cara de poucos amigos. Gina havia se retirado, pois confiava em Hermione para defender os interesses de Harry e não confiava no seu próprio temperamento. Iria com certeza estuporar aqueles ianques se esses incomodassem o seu namorado. Fred, que havia chegado a pouco, ficara num canto do quarto, muito atento ao desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

- Pena que você não quis mesmo vir para a América, garoto – disse jovialmente Brankovitch – Você seria um rei por aqui. Sem falar nas garotas, que se amarram num sotaque britânico.

- Ele não está interessado _nas garotas _, Max – explicou pacientemente Jimmy Aguirre.

- Não? – perguntou Brankovitch, espantado.

- Só numa certa ruiva, não é mesmo? – disse Pam Bernard muito sorridente - Aquele vôo, Max...

- Ah, é claro – entendeu finalmente Brankovitch – Por um momento eu pensei que... Bem, você sabe os boatos que circulam a seu respeito, não que eu me importe, é claro.

Harry fechou o semblante, principalmente porque percebeu Fred abafando o riso do outro lado do quarto e Hermione escondendo o rosto, fingindo que lia uma edição do Wizzard Sports. Logo ela, que nunca se interessava por esportes mágicos.

- Harry realmente precisa descansar, cavalheiros – disse Hermione, retomando o seu ar sério de medibruxa profissional e protetora profissional de Harry Potter – O que, afinal vocês vieram conversar com ele? Desculpem, mas eu não acho que essa seja só uma visita social.

- A senhorita seria... – questionou Max, olhando para Hermione com condescendência, mas seguramente não achando que a jovem tinha idade ou importância suficiente para achar coisa alguma.

"Isso vai ser muito divertido", pensou Fred.

- Sou a Doutora Hermione Granger e sou responsável pela recuperação de Harry.

- Doutora Granger? – perguntou o capitão norte-americano – Eu imaginei que a você fosse mais velha, uma curandeira mais experiente...

- Bem, alguns poderiam imaginar que o capitão do time dos Estados Unidos seria mais alto – retrucou Hermione, cheia de sarcasmo.

"Boa, Hermione!", pensou Fred, mal segurando o riso. "Dez a zero para a garota de cabelos crespos". Jimmy Aguirre disfarçou a risada num súbito acesso de tosse, enquanto a goleira americana achou naquele momento o chão encerado do quarto muito atraente. Malfoy gargalhou descaradamente. Harry olhava espantado para a amiga.

- Vamos diminuir as hostilidades, certo? – disse por fim Harry, tentando dissipar o mal estar – Eu adoraria ouvir o que o senhor tem a dizer, Sr. Brankovitch.

- Me chame apenas de Max – disse o apanhador, que ainda lançava olhares muito hostis para Hermione, que não parecia nem um pouco impressionada – Bom, todos sabem que a excursão de vocês gerou muita expectativa – explicou o americano – Há muitos interesses em torno dos próximos jogos. Patrocínio...

- Dinheiro a rodo – explicou Jimmy Aguirre de maneira mais objetiva.

- E vocês querem que eu jogue. É isso? – constatou Harry.

- Ele não joga! – disse Hermione de maneira resoluta.

- Ele não joga – concordou Malfoy. O loiro estava dividido. Queria muito o dinheiro envolvendo o jogo com Harry Potter, mas não arriscaria o seu principal jogador.

- Mas, ele tem que jogar! – quase implorou Brankovitch.

- Ele tem que jogar – disse Malfoy – Se ele puder, é claro – acrescentou, temendo a reação de Hermione.

- Isso está mais divertido do que aqueles desenhos trouxas que passam na televisão – caçoou Fred.

- Eu gostaria de jogar – disse Harry, encolhendo-se um pouco na cama, como que para se desviar do olhar mortífero de Hermione.

- Ele gostaria de jogar – repetiu Draco.

- Malfoy, o sujeito de opinião – cutucou Fred com ironia.

- Ele não joga! – disse novamente Hermione, como que encerrando a discussão.

Os americanos olharam-se, parecendo derrotados. Malfoy tinha um expressão indefinível no rosto. Harry parecia, por sua vez, muito contrariado. Hermione continuava com a mesma postura inabalável. Foi Fred que subitamente rompeu o silêncio, estampando um daqueles sorrisos que ele e o irmão gêmeo sempre tinham no rosto quando acabavam de ter uma grande idéia maluca e freqüentemente travessa.

- Posso dar uma pequena sugestão? – perguntou o dono das "Gemialidades Weasleys".


	43. MAX E HARRY

CAPÍTULO 43

ALGUMAS OBSERVAÇÕES:

1- Para quem não se lembra ou não prestou atenção quando leu os livros: uma partida de quadribol acaba quando o pomo de ouro, a menor das bolas do jogo, é capturada. O que rende cento e cinqüenta pontos ao time e praticamente (mas nem sempre) garante a sua vitória.

2- As informações sobre quadribol, conforme já disse, foram retiradas do livro "Quadribol através dos séculos".

3- Max (ou Máximo) Brankovitch Neto é citado no tal livro, mas não há qualquer informação adicional sobre ele. Portanto, os aspectos de sua personalidade foram invenção minha.

4- Nos livros de J.K. Rowling é mencionado que um jogo de quadribol só acaba quando o pomo é capturado, podendo estender-se por dias ou semanas. Eu fiz aqui algumas pequenas modificações. Afinal, como o mundo bruxo hoje é bastante capitalista, ninguém poderia esperar que as pessoas passassem semanas assistindo a um jogo e se afastando dos seus afazeres.

5 – Boa leitura!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CAPÍTULO 43

- Hum... que gracinha! – disse Gina, olhando de maneira sonhadora para Harry, que vestia uma roupa justa das "Gemialidades Weasleys".

- Posso ajeitar aqui atrás? – perguntou maliciosamente Vera Ivanova, enquanto sua mão aproximava-se perigosamente do traseiro do artilheiro dos Cannons.

- Claro que não! – gritou Gina, fato que fez a treinadora cair na gargalhada, assim como a maioria dos presentes que assistiam à experimentação da roupa.

Fred Weasley, sócio das famosas e brevemente internacionalmente conhecidas "Gemialidades Weasleys" havia, no dia anterior, oferecido uma sugestão para o impasse "Harry joga/Harry não joga", que havia tomado de assalto o mundo do quadribol, ou pelo menos o mundo do quadribol da Costa Leste dos Estados Unidos da América. Durante a guerra, os gêmeos haviam desenvolvido uma série de roupas que protegiam os seus portadores contra feitiços e azarações. Claro que elas não protegiam as pessoas de uma maldição imperdoável, mas eram eficientes contra feitiços normais e até contra alguns mais perigosos. As roupas eram uma adaptação do "feitiço-escudo", que aprenderam com Harry no sexto ano deles na escola, e que conseguiram transferir posteriormente para capas, vestes e chapéus. Essa linha de produtos rendeu e ainda rendia uma verdadeira fortuna aos gêmeos, pois os funcionários do ministério britânico compravam-nas até hoje. Faziam parte da linha de "produtos sérios" desenvolvidas pela empresa, como os dois Weasleys costumavam dizer.

- Sim, esses produtos sérios são a nossa vergonha! – dizia de maneira dramática Jorge Weasley.

- Mas aceitamos com o coração partido a montanha de galeões que eles nos proporcionam! – emendava marotamente Fred.

- Afinal, o que são galeões, quando o mundo precisa de diversão? – questionava Jorge, fingindo um grande pesar.

- É, maninho, o que os galeões podem comprar, a não ser jaquetas novinhas de couro de dragão, vassouras possantes e férias em praias exclusivas nas ilhas gregas? – filosofava Fred.

- E então, campeão? O que achou da roupa? – perguntou Fred, ajudando Harry a ajeitar os braços das vestes, que mais pareciam uma malha colada à pele.

O novo modelo, desenvolvido especialmente para corredores de vassoura, duelistas profissionais em treino e bruxos que praticavam atividades perigosas em geral, era mais um aperfeiçoamento das roupas desenvolvidas durante a guerra. Havia sido uma idéia gaiata de Jorge para assustar familiares e amigos, uma vez que o usuário poderia saltar de um telhado ou de um pequeno prédio, dando um grande susto em todos, e aparecer ileso e sorridente, pois a roupa aliviava os impactos inerentes às quedas e choques.

- Tudo bem, mas precisamos ver como os ossos de Harry reagem até o dia do jogo – antecipou-se Hermione, ainda na condição implacável de curandeira e protetora do amigo.

- Mas, Granger, eles adiaram o confronto até a semana que vem. Potter só joga contra a seleção americana – disse um exasperado Draco Malfoy.

O acordo era o seguinte: Harry (se os seus ossos reagissem, como fazia questão de frisar Hermione) só jogaria contra a seleção dos Estados Unidos, jogo que já tinha todos os seus cinqüenta mil ingressos esgotados na Super-Arena, um dos estádios de quadribol modernos construídos para a Copa Mundial, que seria disputada no ano seguinte na América. A partida contra os Azulões seria disputada com um time reserva, o que daria a Olga a oportunidade de testar os novatos e a Harry a oportunidade de uma recuperação adequada.

Na verdade o adiamento da partida e os boatos que "Mergulho" Potter jogaria criaram um frenesi poucas vezes visto nos meios esportivos ianques. Nem as más notícias vindas da Inglaterra conseguiam nublar a euforia em torno do jogo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artigo de Dan Carter no jornal "Notícias Mágicas", semanário criado recentemente, que contava com uma suspeitíssima verba de patrocínio do Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido:

_Harry Potter, sobre quem pesam seríssimas suspeitas de desonestidade esportiva, foi recebido como um rei nos Estados Unidos. Lá, como constatou a nossa reportagem, ele passa o tempo falando mal do seu próprio país para a imprensa ianque, além de criar problemas diplomáticos e comerciais, como demonstra a recente intenção de seu mentor (ou seria "dono") Draco Malfoy de processar as "Vassouras Nimbus" e seu principal executivo, nascido naquele país._

_Jogar quadribol ele ainda não jogou, pois não tem coragem de desafiar a sua recente interdição do esporte determinada pelo nosso governo mágico. Diferentemente de muitos bruxos, eu entendo que o Ministério agiu como se esperava dele ao ordenar uma investigação sobre as habilidades "sobre-humanas" estranhamente demonstradas no quadribol pelo "garoto que sobreviveu"._

_Agora, em terras norte-americanas, ele goza de extensa mordomia, enquanto muitos heróis anônimos que lutaram na guerra contra "você-sabe-quem" se contentam com uma reles ajuda de custo de duzentos galeões mensais. Seria interessante que as pessoas cegas que ainda acham que esse garoto mimado é um herói da comunidade mágica avaliassem esse fato e passassem a dar apoio ao seu governo e não a esses aventureiros arrivistas. _

- Faltou dizer que os ex-combatentes só recebem alguma coisa graças às doações do Harry – disse Gina contrariada

- Quer dizer que eu não tenho coragem de desafiar o Ministério, por isso não vou jogar? – perguntou Harry, a beira de uma gargalhada, que, contudo não escondia a sua irritação.

Era o seu primeiro dia fora do hospital. Ele já caminhava bem, embora ainda tivesse faixas curativas nos quadris. Hermione lhe aplicava um ungüento duas vezes ao dia para acelerar a sua recuperação óssea. Tinha certeza que a amiga aplicava um pouco mais de força do que o necessário, chateada pela sua disposição de jogar.

- Você leu a matéria daquele jornaleco... AI!

- Li. E você fará um favor a eles se matando – respondeu a amiga friamente.

- Você sabe que... AI! – gritou de novo Harry quando Hermione esfregou com força a região acima dos quadris do rapaz – Você fez isso de propósito!

- Imagine...

- Se você continuar torturando o meu homem, eu vou ser obrigada a tomar medidas drásticas – intercedeu Gina, que agora lia distraída uma revista trouxa.

- Que seriam... – disse Hermione de maneira distraída.

- Ajudá-la, é claro! – respondeu a ruiva de maneira decidida – Você não vai jogar se não tiver condições, Sr. Potter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ele não tinha mais onze anos de idade. Mas, mesmo agora, dez anos depois, quando se tornara um grande goleiro, um sucesso com as mulheres e um cara articulado ao tratar com a imprensa, algumas pessoas ainda o viam apenas como o amigo idiota do "Eleito", ou pior, um aproveitador que vivia atrás de Harry Potter apenas por causa do prestígio que essa proximidade proporcionava. Felizmente Rony Weasley não era mais aquele garoto inseguro que havia sido na adolescência. Sabia lidar muito bem com pessoas que faziam uma avaliação errada do seu caráter. E, principalmente, sabia reconhecer um farsante quando via um.

Seguramente ele não era tão observador quanto Hermione ou Gina. Mas percebeu logo de cara que havia algo errado com a suposta repórter que marcara com ele uma entrevista. A moça decididamente era uma idiota ou tinha a certeza que Rony era. Primeiro: dizia-se norte-americana, mas tinha um sotaque que, se não era muito familiar ao goleiro dos Cannons, com certeza não era proveniente dos Estados Unidos. Segundo: nunca tinha visto uma jornalista sem pena de repetição ou uma daquelas engenhocas trouxas de gravação que Rony percebeu que os jornalistas bruxos usavam na América. Terceiro: ela disfarçava muito mal. Não havia perguntado nada sobre o ruivo. Seu interesse óbvio era Harry. Principalmente sobre a situação do amigo com o governo mágico da Grã-Bretanha e se ele estava interessado em mudar de país.

- Chega! – disse de repente, assustando a garota.

- Mas eu ainda...

- Vamos parar com a palhaçada, moça! – interrompeu o ruivo, bastante irritado – Quem é você? E não me venha com a história que você é americana! Nem eles falam inglês tão mal assim...

- OK – concordou a garota, aprumando-se e assumindo uma postura séria – Eu represento o time dos Trovões de Thundelarra. Estamos interessados em ter Harry Potter no nosso time e gostaríamos de contar com a sua ajuda. E estamos dispostos a pagar uma generosa comissão se nos ajudar a convencê-lo a assinar um contrato.

- Esse time é da Austrália, certo? – perguntou o ruivo para a garota, que concordou – Por que vocês não falam diretamente com ele? Por que essa farsa toda?

- Bem – hesitou um pouco a bruxa – Disseram o que o senhor era mais maleável e mais sensível ao ouro... E a outras coisas também... – completou a garota, fazendo um ar sedutor e cruzando as suas belas pernas de maneira reveladora.

Rony estava tão irritado com a cara de pau da australiana que nem mesmo reparou (muito) nas suas pernas. Então era isso que esses imbecis pensavam dele. Mercenário e maníaco sexual. Levantando-se, encarou a moça que permanecia sentada calmamente na ampla varanda da residência que servia de abrigo para o time dos Cannons. Por um momento a garota sorriu vitoriosa, pensando que sua oferta (na verdade, "ofertas") seria levada em consideração. Se conhecesse bem os membros da família Weasley, saberia que aquelas orelhas vermelhas eram um inequívoco sinal de perigo.

Do alto dos seu pouco mais de um metro e noventa centímetros, Rony encarou raivosamente a jovem bruxa e com uma das suas mãos grandes segurou-a pelas vestes. Um vaso ornamental foi feito em pedaços e dois xaxins com plantas típicas foram arrebentados. Uma janela se partiu e os olhos azuis do bruxo pareciam estranhamente arroxeadas nesse momento. Finalmente a australiana percebeu que Ronald Billus Weasleys não estava contente e nem tentado a considerar alguma das suas propostas.

- Sabe como nós sobrevivemos naquela guerra, moça? – perguntou de maneira selvagem – Você ouviu falar da guerra, não é mesmo? Mesmo naquele país do outro lado do mundo, cheio de bichos estranhos, você ouviu falar da maldita guerra na Inglaterra, não é mesmo? OUVIU OU NÃO? – berrou Rony.

- S-sim – gaguejou a garota, tomada pelo mais puro pânico. Outra janela havia trincado após o grito do ruivo.

- NÓS SOBREVIVEMOS CONFIANDO UNS NOS OUTROS! CADA UM DOS MALDITOS DIAS QUE PASSAMOS NAQUELA MALDITA GUERRA! DÁ PRA ENTENDER?

- S-sim – concordou a outra novamente, completamente apavorada. Por que ninguém havia lhe dito que aquele ruivo grandalhão era doido varrido?

Jogando a moça sobre cadeira da qual ela tinha sido praticamente erguida, Rony continuou, agora num tom mais baixo, mas mesmo assim pronunciando as palavras de uma maneira assustadora:

- Harry não é meu amigo, sabe?

- N-não? – perguntou a jovem, surpresa.

- Não. Ele é meu irmão. O cara no qual eu confiaria, mesmo às portas do inferno. E sei que ele confia em mim. Eu faço parte da família dele e ele faz parte da minha! Agora cai fora, vadia, antes que eu te transforme num... num... Como é mesmo o nome daquele bicho esquisito australiano?

- Ornitorrinco – completou Hermione. Ela, Harry e Gina presenciaram a perda de controle de Rony, mas a curandeira não parecia contrariada com ele. Muito pelo contrário. Depois, virando-se para a jornalista, que se encolhia amedrontada, disse friamente e de maneira surpreendente: - Cai fora, vadia!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- A Mione já está falando como jogadora de quadribol – brincou Harry.

- "Cai fora, vadia!" – disse Gina, imitando a amiga – Sou eu que costumo dizer coisas desse tipo!

- Aquela desclassificada! – quase gritou Hermione – Querendo comprar o Rony para chegar até o Harry! Ah, Rony, eu fiquei muito orgulhosa de você, sabia? – disse meigamente a jovem, beijando os lábios do namorado.

Hermione estava sentada no colo de Rony numa espécie de cadeira de balanço, enquanto Harry recostava-se em Gina numa espreguiçadeira.

- Aquela típica "explosão Weasley" certamente vai afastar outros pilantras – constatou Gina. Depois, preocupada com Harry, que estava muito silencioso, perguntou a ele: - Querido, tudo bem com você?

Ele se sentia definitivamente estranho. Hermione o avisara que as doses cada vez menores da poção para dormir que vinha tomando o deixariam mais "sensível" ou emotivo, para usar o termo usado pela amiga.

- Eu não sei o que fiz para merecer vocês – disse por fim, quase com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu ouvi o que você falou para aquela australiana, Rony. Eu... eu sinto o mesmo por você. Por todos vocês – acrescentou, fazendo um gesto que abarcava Hermione e Gina.

- Eu nunca tive a menor dúvida disso – respondeu o ruivo.

- Às vezes vocês são tão... – ia dizendo Gina.

- Não diga "fofo"! – falaram Harry e Rony juntos, fazendo com que as garotas caíssem na risada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apenas dois terços do estádio estava ocupado na noite de sábado quando o time dos Azulões de Fitchburg entrou em campo, onde os Cannons já faziam o vôo de saudação à torcida. E mesmo assim a ocupação parcial só havia ocorridso graças aos vários ingressos de cortesia que haviam sido distribuídos pela filial do Gringotes, pelas Gemialidades Weasleys e pela Vassouras Firebolt. De qualquer modo, como em qualquer evento esportivo do mundo mágico na América, colunáveis, superstars e famosos em geral faziam-se presentes.

Espertamente, os promotores dos jogos resolveram poupar os três jogadores que atuavam na seleção dos Estados Unidos, guardando-os para o grande evento do sábado seguinte. Brankovitch, Bernard e o batedor Palermo não jogariam. Contusões haviam sido alegadas, mas ninguém acreditou muito, embora também não insistissem na discussão. Harry reparou que a imprensa bruxa esportiva da América era muito mais condescendente com os seus ídolos do que a da Grã-Bretanha.

Quando o capitão dos Estados Unidos visitou Harry na propriedade da família de Draco e Rony lhe perguntou se o fato de Harry jogar não criaria problemas com o governo mágico do país. Max olhou o ruivo de maneira incrédula:

- Do que você está falando, Weasley?

- Ora, ontem eu recebi uma coruja do meu pai, que trabalha no ministério britânico, dizendo que eles estão pressionando o governo de vocês para impedir o Harry de jogar – explicou o ruivo.

- Eu não sabia disso! – disse Gina irritada. Harry estava numa das alas da propriedade realizando um trabalho de fisioterapia com Hermione.

- O seu governo é uma figura, sabe? – disse Max Brankovitch ironicamente – Mas isso não vai dar certo. Eu não sei como é no país de vocês, mas aqui na América, a Federação de Quadribol é uma entidade privada. O governo não interfere em nada e a gente paga milhares de dólares bruxos por ano em impostos. Todos ficam felizes e satisfeitos.

- Não existe um Departamento de Esportes Mágicos? – perguntou Gina.

- Ah, claro! – respondeu o americano animadamente – Eles organizam competições escolares e coisas assim. Mas na federação, nós mandamos! – concluiu Max de maneira orgulhosa, apontando o próprio peito.

- Que conveniente... – disse Hermione, que acabava de entrar na sala de estar. Ela decididamente não gostava daquele sujeito. Pouco importava que fosse amigo de Toni, uma pessoa por quem tinha a maior consideração. Aquele americano mesquinho só via em Harry um monte de galeões, dólares bruxos, ou qualquer outro padrão monetário – Não, Sr. Brankovitch, ainda não posso dizer se Harry vai jogar – explicou a curandeira antes que a inevitável pergunta fosse formulada. Afinal, o homem os visitava quase todos os dias atrás de uma resposta.

Na verdade Harry estava indo muito bem e provavelmente, protegido pela roupa das "Gemialidades", poderia jogar sem problemas, mas iria fazer aquele americano sofrer um pouco. Ainda ficava enfezada quando lembrava do seu ar de pouco caso. "A senhorita seria...". UH! QUE RAIVA!

Agora, Hermione olhava entediada o jogo que se desenrolava. Harry, Rony e Draco estavam ao seu lado. Um pouco à frente, Ivanova gritava instruções no megafone mágico. Harry e Rony aplaudiram entusiasmados uma defesa de Robby York, o garoto negro alto que substituía o ruivo no gol. Ben Woodrow substituía Andy como batedor e Nat Mars, a garota de cabelos castanhos, compunha com Gina e Toledo o trio de artilheiras.

- Esse reserva do Brankovitch é péssimo – disse Andy para Apollo Cole, esse último mal-humorado por ter sido sacado do time. Rodriguez, um garoto de traços latinos, substituía (mal) a lenda do quadribol norte-americano.

Vitor Krum nem mesmo se esforçava muito procurando o pomo. Contra aquele garoto estabanado, apanharia a bolinha dourada na hora que quisesse. As artilheiras do Cannons davam um show, arrancando aplausos enlouquecidos da torcida. Ao lado da cabine da TV Bruxa ("a emoção do esporte mágico atravessando as fronteiras"), um grupo de entusiasmados turistas japoneses, totalmente vestidos de laranja, soltavam faíscas da mesma cor para o alto com suas varinhas e tiravam fotos com suas câmeras mágicas superpotentes.

Vera Ivanova, entretanto, estava irritada com o que ela julgava excesso de firula das artilheiras. Quando o placar apontava 250 a 30 para os Cannons, Vitor voou a toda velocidade para baixo atrás do pomo. Num primeiro momento o apanhador dos Azulões ficou na dúvida se ele realmente o havia avistado ou se era uma "Finta Wronski", manobra que tinha o búlgaro como especialista. O instante de hesitação foi fatal. Quando Rodriguez resolveu segui-lo, Vitor Krum já segurava o objeto dourado na sua mão direita, recebendo os flashes da imprensa e o abraço em pleno ar do restante do time dos Cannons.

Ao se sentar novamente, após de aplaudir aos colegas da equipe, Harry percebeu surpreso que Brankovitch e Aguirre estavam ao seu lado com ares condescendentes.

- Um belo jogo, Potter – disse Aguirre, com um grande sorriso nos lábios – Todo mundo sabia que os Azulões não teriam chance sem o Max como apanhador.

- Mas na semana que vem a coisa vai ser muuuito mais difícil – ironizou Brankovitch.

- Espero que você jogue, cara! – desafiou o artilheiro do time norte-americano – Você voa bem pra caramba. Só que fintar uma parede é bem mais fácil do que passar por nós.

- Eu acho que a parede é bem mais inteligente – caçoou Ivanova, colocando-se ao lado de Harry.

Por um momento todos se encararam de maneira hostil. Andy e Cole, na primeira fila, próxima ao campo também se aproximaram. Então, como num passe de mágica, Aguirre e Ivanova começaram a rir como loucos e se abraçaram.

- Sempre protegendo os "garotos", não é mesmo? – disse o artilheiro americano.

- E você, seu bobo? "Fintar uma parede é bem mais fácil do que passar por nós" – imitou a búlgara – Você quer assustar o cara que deu cabo de Voldemort?

- A gente tenta, né? – brincou o americano com humildade – Depois do jogo de sábado, vamos tomar umas e outras como nos velhos tempos?

- Combinado, gatinho – concordou a loira, despedindo-se de Aguirre e Brankovitch com beijos no rosto.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Andy curioso.

- O Aguirre queria provocar o Harry pra ver se ele jogava – disse a treinadora – Eu conheço bem o cara. Joguei bastante tempo com ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SEGUNDA-FEIRA: CAFÉ DA MANHÃ

- Harry joga – disse Hermione simplesmente.

Todos deram grandes vivas, até mesmo os garotos reservas, que tinham Harry na conta de um verdadeiro ídolo. Gina deu-lhe um grande beijo, fato que desagradou as crianças M'Bea.

- Eles estão fazendo aquilo de novo! – disse Miriam com cara de nojo.

Após o café, o time foi até o campo de treino. Pela primeira vez, Vera comandaria um treino com todos os titulares. Fred Weasley, que estava radiante com o fato de ter conseguido parceiros para emplacar as "Gemialidades" nos Estados Unidos, treinaria como batedor. Para o espanto da platéia formada pelos filhos de Toni, Dylan, Amanda e Draco, Harry subiu na vassoura mais uma vez como se tivesse nascido montado nela. O treinamento da manhã consistia-se em desviar dos balaços que os batedores, ajudados por Fred, atiravam na direção dos artilheiros. Harry desviou-se de todos. E com aquela vassoura com dispositivo de segurança, que era bem mais lenta do que as de competição.

- Suponho que isso que o Harry está fazendo seja muito difícil ou particularmente espetacular – disse Hermione para Draco Malfoy, ao ver o espanto das crianças e da namorada de Andy.

- Deus abençoe a sua ignorância a cerca do quadribol, Granger – retrucou Draco sem despregar o olho das manobras do artilheiro do time – O cara se desviou de cinco balaços praticamente arremessados ao mesmo tempo. E com aquela vassoura de treino. Eu mal conseguiria realizar uma simples manobra de apanhador nessa vassoura. E o seu amigo fazendo malabarismos...

- Por isso aquele Brankovitch quer por que quer que o Harry jogue? – perguntou a jovem.

- Não só ele – ponderou Draco – É claro que tem o lance da grana. A verba dos patrocinadores, com o Potter jogando, vai ser muito maior. Mas não é só isso. Esse país vai sediar a Copa Mundial de Quadribol no ano que vem. Em um século, é a primeira vez que a seleção deles tem a chance de ser campeã num campeonato com todas as principais seleções. Eles foram campeões há três anos na Coréia. Mas as melhores seleções não participaram. Imagine a moral que eles ganhariam com uma vitória sobre o nosso time, com o Potter em campo.

- Daria a eles um incentivo muito grande. É isso?

- Eles ganharam da Bulgária no mês retrasado. Só que Krum e outros titulares não jogaram. Então todos disseram que o jogo foi fácil. Ganhar dos Cannons com Potter, Krum e M'Bea seria confirmar a qualidade da seleção deles e certamente aumentaria o interesse dos patrocinadores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TERÇA FEIRA: APÓS O JANTAR

- Nós tomamos conta deles. Fiquem tranqüilos – dizia Harry para Toni e Helga. O casal, assim como os demais, iriam até a boate bruxa na qual Draco havia "caído na farra" dias atrás.

Depois do treinamento puxado dos dois últimos dias, Ivanova permitira uma folga, apenas recomendando para os jogadores que não cometessem excessos. Como que para assegurar-se disso, ela própria resolvera compartilhar a noite com os atletas e seus acompanhantes. Gina e Harry, entretanto, resolveram ficar. A ruiva percebeu que os treinamentos exigiram muito do namorado e não permitiria que ele se desgastasse. Hermione havia ficado contente com sua atitude. Ficaram fazendo companhia para as crianças e assistindo desenhos dos estúdios Disney.

Gina, que havia sido criada exclusivamente no meio bruxo, ficara particularmente emocionada com "A Bela e a Fera". Todos vestiam roupas de dormir e se espalhavam pela confortável sala de TV sobre as almofadas e o carpete macio. Em algum momento o sono começou a se fazer presente e as crianças foram se aninhando em torno de Harry e Gina. Owen dormiu tranqüilamente colocando-se entre os dois, enquanto Miriam abraçou-se às costas de Harry, encostando a cabeça no seu ombro.

Às duas da manhã, quando retornaram da noitada, Helga ficou olhando as "crianças" dormir, sorrindo para o marido.

- Bom, ninguém pode negar que eles não tenham jeito com crianças – disse Toni, enquanto conjurava cobertas, que foram estendidas sobre todos.

- Miriam está bem confortável, não? – perguntou Helga, apontando para a filha mais velha.

- Melhor deixá-la dormir – ponderou o africano - ou ela vai ficar tão envergonhada amanhã que certamente vai querer voltar para casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

QUARTA FEIRA: MANHÃ

- Bom dia – disse Gina baixinho para Harry. O rapaz tocou suavemente os cabelos vermelhos da namorada. Owen resmungou alguma coisa e virou de lado, abraçando a ruiva.

- Nós dormimos aqui? – perguntou no mesmo tom de voz. Elevando-se sobre o corpo de Owen entre eles, o rapaz deu um beijo em Gina, que correspondeu, até que uma voz contrariada os assustou.

- Credo! Sem escovar os dentes! – disse Miriam, a boca cheia de creme dental.

- Por favor! Há crianças inocentes nessa sala – falou Dylan dramaticamente, fingindo que tapava os olhos.

- Eu vi quem dormiu abraçadinha com o Harry... – zombou Daniel, olhando maliciosamente para a irmã mais velha.

- Você tá maluco – retrucou a menina, corando furiosamente, apesar do seu tom de pele escuro.

- Acho que você aproveitou para dar uns beijinhos no Harry enquanto ele estava dormindo... – disse o garoto, antes de fugir da sala com a irmã no seu encalço.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

QUARTA-FEIRA: CINCO HORAS DA TARDE

A notícia que Harry jogaria havia mobilizado toda a comunidade bruxa jornalística dos Estados Unidos. Uma verdadeira multidão cercou o campo de treinamento dos Cannons. Quando uma jornalista perguntou sobre a roupa usada por Mergulho Potter, Fred, que esperava pela deixa, adiantou-se e fez a sua propaganda das Gemialidades Weasleys e da roupa protetora.

- Na loja de lembranças do estádio estaremos vendendo algumas dessas roupas autografadas por Harry Potter em pessoa – anunciou de maneira solene.

Ele já havia combinado com o seu recém-adquirido sócio na América aquele arranjo. Sócio que era, nada menos do que Max Brankovitch em pessoa, querendo diversificar os seus investimentos. Pena que Fred só pôde providenciar quinhentas peças, que chegariam sábado da Inglaterra. E mesmo assim, com elfos costureiros trabalhando dia e noite para produzi-las.

- Elfos pagos, diga-se de passagem – disse para Hermione, que o encarava com ar de censura – Os caras já tem até sindicato! Dá pra acreditar?

- Eu não vou ficar assinando meu nome em quinhentas roupas – protestou Harry após o final do treino. Havia começado a chover e ele era o único razoavelmente seco. A roupa era também impermeável.

- Bem, a sua assinatura já vai sair impressa – disse Fred timidamente – Você se lembra daquela tarde de autógrafos no Beco Diagonal no ano passado?

- Fred Weasley! – ralhou Gina com o irmão mais velho – Você e Jorge andaram falsificando a assinatura do Harry sem a autorização dele?

- Claro que não! – indignou-se o dono das "Gemialidades" – Nós apenas a reproduzimos em série.

- Eu vou mandar uma coruja expressa para a mamãe agora...

- Não! – apavorou-se o ruivo mais velho.

- Tudo bem, Gina – tranqüilizou-a Harry.

- Esse infeliz está explorando você!

- Também não é assim – defendeu-se Fred – Harry vai ganhar uma participação...

- De quanto? – quis saber a garota.

- Por Merlin! – exclamou Fred – Por que todas as garotas protegem o Harry?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

QUINTA-FEIRA: NOVE DA NOITE

- Nossa, aquela búlgara maluca nos destruiu hoje! – falou Gina, atirando-se numa poltrona do quarto de Harry. Ela havia tomado banho e tinha os cabelos molhados. Vestia shorts e uma camiseta justa, que não passaram despercebidos ao Eleito – Tudo bem, Harry? – perguntou a garota, ligeiramente preocupada.

- Você não deveria vir até o meu quarto vestida desse jeito – disse o rapaz, ligeiramente corado – Isso me faz ter idéias...

- Mesmo? – perguntou a garota, entrando na brincadeira – E se eu começasse a te agarrar assim? – A ruiva o abraçou, a princípio timidamente, mas depois ambos foram se empolgando no abraço e nos beijos – Harry, você acha que é seguro? Quer dizer... você ainda não está...

- Nós vamos ter que descobrir – disse baixinho no ouvido da garota. Seria a última frase coerente que um dos dois diria durante aquela noite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SEXTA-FEIRA: SEIS E MEIA DA MANHÃ

- Eu não tive intenção, Gina – murmurou Harry.

A ruiva estava semi-acordada quando ouviu o namorado dizer algumas frases entrecortadas, só a última audível. Estava de costas para o jovem, sendo abraçada por ele. Virando-se ao ouvir o seu nome, percebeu surpresa que Harry ainda dormia. Ele tinha dito a Hermione que não vinha tendo aqueles pesadelos que o levaram a se viciar na poção para dormir sem sonhos.

- Eu preferia ter morrido no lugar dele – sussurrou Harry.

No seu sonho, ele explicava à namorada que não tivera a intenção de causar a morte de Carlinhos. Além de sonhar com o irmão de Gina acusando-o, um sonho recorrente de Harry era com aquela noite chuvosa na Toca, quando as palavras da garota o feriram até a alma.

- Eu nunca quis dizer aquilo, querido – falou carinhosamente a garota, tocando delicadamente na face úmida do namorado.

Harry acordou de repente. Os olhos verdes fitaram confusamente Gina.

- Um pesadelo – disse simplesmente e depois se encolheu como se sentisse frio.

- Eu estou aqui com você. E não estou te culpando.

- Obrigado – respondeu Harry com um sorriso tímido, voltando a dormir nos braços da

ruiva.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SEXTA-FEIRA: HORA DO ALMOÇO

Caía uma chuva torrencial e todos de alguma forma se dedicavam a matar o tempo. As crianças M'Bea e Dylan divertiam-se com um videogame, tentando ensinar pacientemente Andy e Amanda a jogar um jogo complicado, onde o personagem principal vivia morrendo. Draco perdia a terceira partida de xadrez bruxo para Rony ("Chega, Weasley! Você acabou com a minha auto-estima. Acho que vou até o meu quarto cortar os pulsos!"). Hermione trocava impressões sobre a América com Toni e Helga. Rony, Fred e Ivanova contavam baixinho (para as crianças não escutarem), uns para os outros, um repertório de piadas imorais.

O treino daquele dia havia durado menos de duas horas. Aparentemente Vera havia ficado satisfeita com a movimentação da equipe, embora tivesse se irritado com os cuidados excessivos que mais uma vez Gina dispensava ao namorado.

- Ele não vai quebrar, garota! – disse a treinadora quando a ruiva ralhou com o batedor reserva que havia acertado um balaço em Harry – Você não acha mesmo que os americanos vão poupá-lo, não é mesmo?

- Então é melhor ele não jogar!

- Ah, ruiva, dá um tempo! – disse Ivanova de bom humor. E depois, baixo para que só a garota pudesse ouvir: - Espero que você não tenha quebrado nenhum osso do garoto à noite.

Muito irritada com a gaiatice da técnica, Gina disse um palavrão e deu as costas para a bruxa mais velha, deixando-a debaixo da chuva. Vera apitou encerrando o treino e seguiu a sua artilheira. Encontrou-a num canto do vestiário, bastante desanimada e ainda usando as roupas de treino ensopadas.

- Melhor tirar essa roupa ou vai pegar um resfriado, garota.

Como Gina não reagiu, a treinadora apontou a sua varinha na direção da jogadora e pronunciou um feitiço na sua língua natal, que fez com que suas vestes de quadribol saíssem do seu corpo como se fossem sugadas por um ímã, deixando a artilheira apenas com as peças íntimas.

- Ei! – protestou a ruiva.

- Agora entre no chuveiro! Tem roupas secas de quadribol aqui fora. E trate de tomar um chá quente quando a gente voltar lá pra dentro - recomendou de maneira maternal a treinadora.

- O Harry! – disse Gina de repente, fazendo menção de pegar as roupas secas e ir atrás do namorado.

- Calma, Gina – tranqüilizou-a Toledo, que junto com Nat, a artilheira reserva entrava naquele momento no vestiário feminino – Harry está legal. Hermione e Rony estão com ele.

Quando finalmente Gina se banhava num dos boxes, Vera aproximou-se dela, não se importando de molhar a roupa seca que também tinha vestido.

- Pare de agir como se fosse mãe do Harry! – disse a treinadora sem rodeios – Eu aceito Hermione fazer isso porque ela tem conhecimento médico e sabe quando alguém pode ou não pode jogar.

- Você não entende – protestou Gina.

- Entendo mais do que você imagina, ruiva. Você ama o garoto, provavelmente fez alguma coisa idiota pra ele no passado e fica agora querendo compensar. Isso não dá certo, menina! Esqueça o que aconteceu antes.

- Gostaria que fosse assim fácil – disse Gina timidamente.

- Nunca é. Eu não estou falando para você deixar o moreno solto por aí. Afinal, ele é tão gracinha... – divagou a búlgara de maneira sonhadora - Só não fique bancando a mãe dele. Hoje você não jogou nada tentando levar os balaços no lugar do Harry e brigando com os batedores só por que eles faziam o seu trabalho. Deixe o garoto jogar. Ele pode se defender. Agora, à noite, tudo bem, podemos confiar em você para cuidar dele – disse maliciosamente a loira - Se você quiser eu te ensino depois aquele feitiço para expulsar a roupa do corpo...

- Tudo bem, Vera – falou a ruiva depois de vários segundos de silêncio debaixo do chuveiro – Vou pensar no que você disse.

- Só mais uma coisa – Vera havia retornado depois de fazer menção de ir embora – Vê se não vai ficar grávida! Pelo menos por enquanto...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SÁBADO: DEZ DA MANHÃ

- "Ele é maneiro" – cantou Dylan em forma de rap.

- "Ele é guerreiro" – emendou Daniel

- "Na vassoura!" – gritaram Miriam e Owen, de maneira um tanto exagerada.

- "Ele mata basilisco" – cantou novamente Dylan.

- "Monta no hipogrifo" – emendou novamente Daniel.

- "Na vassoura!" – gritaram novamente Miriam e Owen, dando uma volta completa em torno de si mesmos, no que se supunha ser um passo da coreografia que acompanhava aquele rap ridículo.

- É O POTTER LARANJA! É O POTTER LARANJA! É O POTTER LARANJA! – gritaram e pularam as quatro crianças, finalizando o espetáculo.

Por razões diferentes, Helga, Draco e Toledo aplaudiram entusiasmados. Amanda, Andy e Vera assobiaram em aprovação à performance. Gina, Rony e Fred rolavam de rir. Toni, Vitor Krum e Hermione olhavam abismados para os garotos. Harry estava rubro de vergonha.

- Que droga de música é essa? – quis saber.

- Ouvimos ontem na TV Bruxa – respondeu Miriam muito animada – Cantada pelo English Cool J.

- Quem? - Perguntou Harry surpreso.

- English Cool J! – repetiu Miriam – O maior rapper bruxo da Inglaterra. Você nunca ouviu? O cara é demais!

- Ele é amigo do Lino – explicou Fred, após recuperar o fôlego – Sempre compra um monte de coisas na nossa loja. Diz que é pra incrementar os shows. Grande cliente!

- Ele é irado! – disse Daniel.

- Tá, o cara é o máximo – falou Harry impaciente, realmente não achando o máximo coisa nenhuma – Mas, e essa música, se é que se pode chamar assim?

- Dizem que um torcedor dos Cannons compôs e o English gravou – agora era Dylan quem explicava, cada vez mais interado no mundo bruxo – "É o Potter Laranja!" – repetiu dando voltinhas e pulando.

- Ontem eu recebi um telefonema de Londres – disse Draco Malfoy – A gravadora quer saber se você vai exigir direito de imagem pelo uso do seu nome.

- É claro que não! – respondeu Harry contrariado – Eu quero esquecer que alguém pôs o meu nome num rap. Era só o que faltava...

- É uma pena que você não tenha gostado – disse Draco, claramente se esforçando para não cair na risada de novo – O... como é mesmo o nome dele? – perguntou para Miriam.

- English Cool J! – repetiu a menina, descontente com o fato daqueles adultos desinformados não conhecerem um cantor tão maneiro.

- Pois é – continuou Draco – A essa hora o nosso Cool J já está nos Estados Unidos. Ele vai se apresentar antes do jogo de hoje à noite.

- Não me diga que ele vai cantar o "Potter Laranja" – implorou Harry.

- OK, eu não digo – respondeu Draco. E depois caiu na risada novamente.

- É O POTTER LARANJA! É O POTTER LARANJA! É O POTTER LARANJA! – gritaram de novo os garotos, agora ajudados por Fred e Rony.

- Traidores – murmurou Harry desolado – Chamem Voldemort de volta – disse, ainda mais contrariado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

English Cool J incendiou o público com a performance do "Potter Laranja". Embora continuasse achando a música abominável, Harry tinha que admitir que o rapper era sensacional no palco. Foram sete minutos de passos ousados e uma coreografia sensual (imoral na opinião de Toni M'Bea), acompanhando a batida da música. Ao final a multidão aplaudiu enlouquecida.

Em seguida, Josh Crazy Horse, o mais famoso cantor de rock bruxo dos Estados Unidos, eletrizou o público com "Max, the man", uma balada pop composta já há alguns anos em homenagem ao capitão do time dos Estados Unidos. E para deixar os torcedores no ponto para curtir a partida, o rapper inglês e o roqueiro ianque terminaram o show cantando juntos uma versão "hard" (e na opinião de Toni, fã de rock trouxa tradicional, abominável) de "We are the champions". Apesar da opinião crítica do africano, o estádio delirou e quase foi abaixo. Os dois artistas saíram do palco improvisado no centro do gramado sob uma ovação ensurdecedora.

Então luzes tremulantes tomaram conta do palco, que desapareceu e dois pequenos palcos se materializaram a cerca de dez metros do chão. Com suas roupas púrpuras chamativas, Lino Jordan, que transmitiria a partida direto para a Inglaterra pela Rádio e TV Bruxa, aparatou sorrindo para o público. Ao seu lado, com roupas igualmente espetaculares, só que prateadas, Lincoln Brand, famoso apresentador da TV Bruxa americana acenava para o público.

- AMIGOS DA INGLATERRA E DOS ESTADOS UNIDOS – disse Lino solenemente – ESTAMOS AQUI PRESENTES, COM O PATROCÍNIO DAS VASSOURAS FIREBOLT.

- DO BANCO GRINGOTES – emendou Brand.

- E DAS GEMIALIDADES WEASLEYS! – finalizou Lino.

- PARA APRESENTAR O JOGO DOS CAMPEÕES! – disse um entusiasmado Lincoln Brand.

- OS SENSACIONAIS CANNONS! – anunciou Lino – RONY WEALEY NO GOL. ANDY LOPES E TONI "MISTER ÁFRICA" M'BEA COMO BATEDORES. CRIS TOLEDO, GINA WEASLEY E HARRY "MERGULHO POTTER" COMO ARTILHEIROS E O INIGUALÁVEL VITOR KRUM, A ÁGUIA DOS BALCÃS, COMO APANHADOR!

Um a um, assim que chamados os jogadores entravam voando, pois o vestiário ficava acima das cabines de rádio e TV, a cerca de doze metros do chão e iam se postando no centro do campo, no solo, a espera do outro time. Houve vários minutos de aplausos. Depois, foi pedido silêncio e o hino dos Estados Unidos foi tocado, cantado pela maioria do estádio, onde várias bandeiras do país tremulavam nas mãos dos torcedores. Foi então a vez de Lincoln Brand anunciar o selecionado norte-americano.

- AGORA, SENHORAS E SENHORES DA INGLATERRA E DA AMÉRICA, A SENSACIONAL SELEÇÃO DOS ESTADOS UNIDOS. PAM BERNARD NO GOL. JIMMY AGUIRRE, VIRNA MORRISON E JEAN ORLOSKI COMO ARTILHEIROS. JEREMY BROWN E FRANK PALERMO, AS TORRES GÊMEAS, SÃO OS BATEDORES. E O APANHADOR NÃO É OUTRO SENÃO O ESPETACULAR, O INIGUALÁVEL MAX BRANKOVITCH NETO, "THE MAN"!

Cinqüenta mil pessoas gritaram o nome de Max, que passou sorrindo pelas câmeras de TV, acenando para o público, gesto que foi reproduzido pelo telão gigantesco acima do placar, do lado do anúncio do Banco Gringotes.

Os americanos usavam vestes brancas com detalhes em azul e vermelho. E novidade, as camisas tinham número, como nas competições esportivas trouxas. Max era o número 1. Os jogadores dos dois times se cumprimentaram amistosamente, mas os dois batedores gigantescos deram sorrisos cínicos na direção de Harry. Ambos os times perfilaram-se para os fotógrafos e depois foram tiradas inúmeras fotos de Harry e de Max.

Os dois batedores continuavam lançando olhares cínicos e desafiadores na direção do artilheiro dos Cannons. Eram dois verdadeiros armários. Se Brown não fosse negro e Palermo ítalo-americano poderiam passar por irmãos. Apesar da cor diferente, ambos eram identicamente quase tão altos e tão fortes quanto Toni M'Bea. As suas camisetas eram propositalmente justas e com mangas bem cavadas, pois assim exibiam os bíceps avantajados. Ambos tinham a cabeça raspada e pareciam trasgos ferozes prontos para eviscerar a sua presa indefesa.

Gina mostrou a língua para os dois gigantes, quando ela percebeu que eles olhavam para Harry cheios de más intenções. O gesto infantil da ruiva arrancou mais risadas ainda dos dois trogloditas. Antes de se virar para receber as instruções finais de Ivanova, a garota ainda acenou com o dedo médio em riste para a dupla.

- É isso aí, ruiva – incentivou-a a treinadora - Nada de se deixar intimidar - E depois, falando para o time: - Vocês já sabem o que fazer. Harry, dê o seu showzinho no começo, depois você recua e deixa Gina e Toledo fazer os caras dançar. Andy, não adianta muito mirar os balaços no Aguirre. Deixa ele com os artilheiros. Mira na Orloski. Ela voa bem, mas não sabe se desviar. É isso aí pessoal! – falou por fim a treinadora, colocando a sua mão sobre as sete mãos unidas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Às sete horas e cinco minutos da noite, horário da Costa Leste dos Estados Unidos, Toni M'Bea e Max Brankovitch, respectivamente capitães do time dos Cannons e da seleção dos Estados Unidos da América, cumprimentaram-se. Tancred Duff, um dos mais famosos árbitros de quadribol do mundo, vindo diretamente da Holanda, o seu país natal, apitou. A partida tinha início. Transmitida para todo o território americano, Canadá, América Latina e Japão, o jogo faria ainda com que muitos europeus dormissem mais tarde naquela noite de sábado por causa do fuso horário.

- COMEÇA O JOGO, CAROS OUVINTES E TELESPECTADORES! – anunciou Lino Jordan para todo o Reino Unido – HARRY POTTER COM A GOLES. O QUE ELE ESTÁ FAZENDO? FINTOU AGUIRRE E ORLOSKI, ESCAPOU DE UM BALAÇO, FINGIU QUE IA PASSAR PARA TOLEDO, MAS VOOU DIRETO ATÉ OS AROS!!!!!!!!!! SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSACIONAL!!!!!!!!!!!! A GOLEIRA BERNARD NEM VIU A GOLES!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEZ A ZERO PARA OS CANNONS!

- UMA JOGADA AUDACIOSA DE POTTER LOGO NO COMEÇO DA PARTIDA – comentou Marla Donovan, que normalmente comentava os jogos narrados por Lino Jordan.

- POTTER DE NOVO! O CARA TÁ ENDIABRADO! OLHA O QUE ELE FEZ! OLHA SÓ O QUE ELE FEZ!

Mesmo sendo a torcida obviamente favorável ao selecionado local, o estádio aplaudiu de pé a manobra de Harry. Cercado por dois artilheiros americanos, ele girou a vassoura como se fosse uma hélice em posição horizontal, enganou os marcadores e marcou mais um gol. Logo em seguida, Orloski, atingida por um balaço atirado de maneira precisa por Toni, deixou cair a goles. Harry a recolheu, ainda no campo de defesa e voou, praticamente em linha reta até a área da seleção dos Estados Unidos, enganou Pam Bernard e fez mais um gol sensacional.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! O QUE FOI AQUELE VÔO??? POTTER CONDUZIU A GOLES DESDE O CAMPO DE DEFESA. SEEEEEEEEEEEENSACIONAL!!!!!!!!!! TRINTA A ZERO PARA OS CANNONS. OLHA ELE ALI DE NOVO. VAI ARREMESSARA DAÍ, HARRY? E É ISSO QUE ELE FAZ!!! É ISSO QUE ELE FAZ!!! ARREMESSO DE QUARENTA METROS DIRETO PARA O ARO DA ESQUERDA!

Ao público americano só restava aplaudir. Em pouquíssimos minutos os Cannons haviam marcado cinqüenta pontos e a seleção ianque mal havia conseguido organizar um ataque. Todos os pontos de Harry Potter

- O TREINADOR DONALDSON PEDE TEMPO. PROVAVELMENTE ELE NÃO SABE O QUE FAZER PARA DETER POTTER.

- SURPREENDENTE O INÍCIO AGRESSIVO DOS CANNONS. SERÁ QUE ELES CONSEGUEM MANTER ESSE RITMO? – indagou Marla.

Na volta dos times aconteceu o que Vera Ivanova havia previsto. Os batedores passaram a atirar todos os balaços na direção de Harry. Ela conhecia muito bem o treinador americano e sabia exatamente como ele pensava. Harry, entretanto, passou a jogar estranhamente recuado. Aguirre passou a marcá-lo de perto. Embora Jimmy Aguirre fosse muito bom em roubar as goles dos adversários, colocá-lo marcando um artilheiro de perto, tirava dos Estados Unidos a ação ofensiva do seu melhor artilheiro. Agora vinha o plano B.

- WEASLEY FAZ UMA GRANDE INTERVENÇÃO, SENHORAS E SENHORES. FINALMENTE O TIME IANQUE CONSEGUIU ORGANIZAR UM BOM ATAQUE. POTTER ESTÁ JOGANDO LÁ NA DEFESA. ELE OLHA AO REDOR DO CAMPO. O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PROCURANDO, HARRY?

De repente Harry coloca em prática a jogada que Vera ensaiara a semana toda. Gina e Toledo voaram rapidamente pelas laterais do campo, uma de cada lado. Os batedores, preocupados demais com o Eleito, haviam deixado as garotas livres. Virna Morrison ainda tentou acompanhar Gina, mas o lançamento espetacular de Harry encontrou Toledo completamente livre na frente da goleira Bernard. Mais um gol dos Cannons.

E o jogo prosseguia, agora com Harry se destacando nos lançamentos em profundidade. Gina marcou dois gols e Toledo mais um. Os batedores dos Cannons desarmavam os artilheiros americanos com facilidade. Só Aguirre dava algum trabalho para os adversários, obrigando Rony a duas defesas sensacionais. O placar apontava inacreditáveis Noventa a zero para o time inglês. Os torcedores, sem alternativa, aplaudiam educadamente o time visitante e ainda empurravam, com gritos já um tanto desanimados, a sua seleção.

Max Brankovitch tentava desesperadamente encontrar o pomo. Havia percebido logo no começo do jogo que a tática de Vera e a atuação de Potter haviam reduzido o seu time a condição de um bando de principiantes. O problema era que o seu antagonista direto era Vitor Krum. O búlgaro voava excepcionalmente bem e por duas vezes havia conseguido afastar o apanhador americano do pomo, embora não conseguisse também apanhá-lo.

Finalmente Aguirre conseguiu marcar um gol e cinco minutos depois, Morrison anotou outro. A torcida mal teve tempo de comemorar. Gina roubou uma goles no cento do campo e lançou para Toledo, que marcou o centésimo gol dos Cannons. Foi aí que Palermo, o batedor ítalo-americano, partiu para a ignorância. Ao passar por Harry, que voava na direção da artilheira peruana para cumprimentá-la, o gigante acertou-lhe uma cotovelada, vaiada pelo próprio público norte-americano. Gina voou a toda velocidade e deu um tranco com os pés nas costas do grandalhão, que pego de surpresa, quase despencou da vassoura.

- O JUÍZ MARCOU DUAS PENALIDADES – narrou Lino Jordan – PÊNALTI PARA OS CANNONS POR CAUSA DA COVARDE AGRESSÃO DESSE TRASGO DO PALERMO SOBRE HARRY. E PÊNALTI PARA OS AMERICANOS, SÓ POR QUE A NOSSA GININHA DEU UM EMPURRÃOZINHO NAQUELE...

- Lino, por favor – pediu Marla fora do ar. Desde os tempos em que narrava os jogos de quadribol na escola, a imparcialidade nunca havia sido a marca registrada do locutor.

O jogo havia sido paralisado para que Harry fosse atendido por Hermione. A jovem curandeira estava indignada.

- Seu bandido nojento! – gritava para o batedor, enquanto estancava o sangramento nasal de Harry.

- Aposto que a sua irmã faz a alegria do time, seu bundão! – vociferou Vera no megafone mágico. A ofensa foi ouvida por todo o estádio, que vaiou a treinadora búlgara. Palermo, por sua vez, queria partir para a briga, sendo contido por Brown e Aguirre com dificuldade.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! O JUÍZ DESGRAÇADO, ESSE HOLANDÊS SARNENTO, MARCOU MAIS UM PÊNALTI CONTRA OS CANNONS, SÓ PORQUE A TREINADORA IVANOVA FALOU UMAS VERDADES SOBRE A IRMÃ DO PALERMO! – protestou Lino.

No reinício da partida, Harry anotou a sua penalidade, enquanto, Aguirre, o melhor jogador dos americanos, converteu também as suas. Em mais dez minutos de jogo, os Cannons anotaram mais três gols, todos marcados por Gina, assistida por Harry. O placar marcava cento e trinta a quarenta. Aí Harry voltou a jogar no ataque. Surpreendendo os batedores, que agora perseguiam Gina e Toledo, ele voltou a usar os recursos que havia aprendido como apanhador. Passou a voar rapidamente para cima e para baixo, confundindo os marcadores. Ninguém conseguia pará-lo.

- POTTER APROVEITOU QUE OS BATEDORES ESTÃO CANSADOS – explicava Marla.

- CANSADOS E DETONADOS! MAIS UM GOL DE POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eram decorridas quase três horas de jogo. Pelo acordo realizado para o amistoso, essa seria a duração da partida, ainda que ninguém capturasse o pomo. Os times já demonstravam desgaste físico e agora eram os goleiros Rony e Pam Bernard que se sobressaíam. O placar marcava cento e noventa a quarenta para os Cannons.

Olhando para o relógio do estádio, um conformado Max Brankovitch só esperava que aquela humilhação terminasse rapidamente. Faltava menos de trinta segundos para o fim do jogo. Os artilheiros dos Cannons passavam as goles uns para os outros, a espera do fim da partida. Então ele agradeceu aos céus por sua sorte. A poucos metros do relógio, entre o telão e as placas publicitárias, estava o pomo. Eles ainda poderiam conseguir um empate honroso.

Apontando o cabo da vassoura para cima, o capitão americano partiu em disparada na direção da bolinha dourada. Vitor Krum também a havia avistado e se dirigiu para o mesmo lugar à toda velocidade, se não para realizar uma captura, pelo menos para impedi-la. Max pressentiu preocupado a aproximação do búlgaro. Sabia o quanto ele era veloz. Então a sorte mais uma vez o favoreceu. O pomo se moveu rapidamente, indo exatamente na sua direção. Num gesto rápido ele o apanhou. Os torcedores estavam prontos para comemorar o empate obtido às duras penas. Só que havia algo errado. Krum, que o havia ultrapassado no vôo, estava sorrindo. Ou fazendo o mais próximo disso que conseguia.

Ao olhar o placar a poucos metros de distância, Max entendeu o motivo. O público também, silenciando subitamente. O letreiro luminoso assinalava 200 x 190 para os Cannons e o telão mostrava a razão disso, reproduzindo simultaneamente os dois últimos lances da partida. Pouco antes que Max apanhasse o pomo, Harry aproveitou-se do fato de que todos estavam paralisados assistindo a luta pela bolinha dourada e deu um de seus famosos arremessos longos, colocando a goles no aro da direita da goleira americana, cinco segundos antes que Max Brankovitch capturasse o pomo e dez segundos antes das três horas de duração, que assinalaria o final da partida. Os Cannons venceram, embora o selecionado norte-americano tenha capturado o pomo de ouro.

- FINAL DE JOGO! – anunciou Lino Jordan – QUE PARTIDA SENSACIONAL!!!! MAX BRANKOVITCH CAPTURA O POMO, MAS MERGULHO POTTER MARCA UM GOL ANTES DA CAPTURA! 200 A 190 PARA OS CANNONS! HÁ ALGUMA DÚVIDA DE QUE O GOL FOI MARCADO ANTES DA CAPTURA, MARLA?

- NENHUMA DÚVIDA, LINO – explicou a comentarista – DUFF CONFERIU A IMAGEM NO TELÃO E CONFIRMOU A VITÓRIA DOS CANNONS. HISTÓRICA VITÓRIA DE UM TIME SOBRE UMA SELEÇÃO NACIONAL!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry era muito cumprimentado pelos colegas de time. As crianças M'Bea e Dylan pulavam e socavam o ar na arquibancada. A torcida aplaudia os vencedores e também o selecionado americano, reconhecendo o esforço desses. Max, Aguirre e Bernard, demonstrando espírito esportivo, cumprimentaram o time visitante, enquanto os seus companheiros voavam contrariados para os vestiários. Os flashes espocavam por todos os lados. Abraçado por Gina e por Rony, Harry dirigiu-se feliz para onde estavam a treinadora Ivanova e Hermione.

No local da audiência mais próximo do campo, alguém chamava freneticamente pelo artilheiro do time dos Cannons, estendendo-lhe alguma coisa. Harry a princípio julgou que era uma pena de alguém fanático por autógrafos. Quando ele se dirigiu ao que pensou que fosse um torcedor, percebeu que era uma varinha que estava apontada para ele. Antes que pudesse reagir foi atingido por um feitiço estuporante.

Toni e Rony perceberam tarde demais o que havia se passado, mas mesmo assim correram na direção do amigo. Havia mais quatro bruxos de varinha em punho, agora todos dentro do campo. O mais mal encarado dentre eles anunciou:

- Somos da Federação Internacional dos Bruxos. Estamos prendendo Harry Potter por ordem do Ministério da Magia da Grã-Bretanha.


	44. PROPOSTAS

CAPÍTULO 44

Coluna de Marla Donovan, publicada no "Profeta Esportivo" e reproduzida no Wizzard Sports:

_Eu deveria escrever sobre a partida sensacional realizado ontem na belíssima "Super-Arena" de Massachussetts, nos Estados Unidos da América, onde mediram forças o selecionado desse país e o time dos Cannons. Deveria falar da atuação soberba de Harry Potter, provavelmente uma das maiores exibições de um artilheiro em qualquer partida que eu tenha visto. Poderia falar da extraordinária tática desenvolvida pela treinadora Vera Ivanova, que após os primeiros minutos de jogo recuou Potter que passou a lançar Gina Weasley e Cris Toledo em velocidade, desnorteando a defesa dos selecionado norte-americano._

_Poderia ainda enaltecer a velocidade e a perícia dessas jovens artilheiras do time laranja, companheiras à altura de "Mergulho" Potter. Poderia falar da atuação sóbria e segura de Rony Weasley, sem sombra de dúvida o melhor goleiro surgido na Inglaterra desde aquele acidente infeliz com Olívio Wood. Deveria falar do talento desses dois batedores, o soberbo e amplamente conhecido "Big" Toni M'Bea e essa jovem revelação vinda do Brasil, Andy Lopes. Poderia falar do grande apanhador que é Vitor Krum, que travou com Max Brankovitch um duelo digno dos grandes tempos do quadribol, que sinto que estão retornando._

_Poderia ainda fazer justiça ao grande capitão do selecionado norte-americano, Brankovitch, grande atleta e grande cavalheiro, que juntamente com os não menos extraordinários Jimmy Aguirre e a goleira Pam Bernard, cumprimentou os jogadores do time inglês ao final da partida, reconhecendo sua superioridade e a sua vitória justa, ainda que apertada._

_Infelizmente, a baixeza, a vilania e a sordidez no nosso governo mágico, me fazem voltar novamente a tratar de política, o que não é originariamente o tema dessa coluna. _

_A ordem internacional de prisão contra Harry Potter, emitida (e covardemente desmentida!) pelo Ministério da Magia britânico, que alguns aurores tentaram fazer cumprir em terras ianques, sem ao menos notificar as autoridades mágicas dos Estados Unidos, foi uma das coisas mais sujas, indignas e patéticas que tive o desprazer de presenciar na minha vida. Prender Harry Potter! O herói do mundo mágico! Um rapaz tímido e gentil, que doa dinheiro para causas sociais, para as vítimas e combatentes da guerra. E por que? Porque ele foi acusado de usar "magia excessiva" nos campos de quadribol!_

_Ainda que a acusação fosse procedente, o que eu duvido, seria o caso de um inquérito junto às autoridades esportivas do país e não de uma tentativa espetacular de prisão em território estrangeiro, que envergonhou os britânicos perante o mundo, e, diga-se de passagem, apenas aumentou o prestígio de Harry, que a essa altura deve estar tomando um drinque com o vice-presidente da comunidade bruxa dos Estados Unidos, e infelizmente, pensando seriamente em mudar de país, o que nos privaria do maior gênio surgido no quadribol em várias gerações._

_Por que Harry Potter merece um tratamento que não foi dispensado anteriormente nem mesmo a suspeitos notórios de parceria com "você-sabe-quem"? Por que essa necessidade insana de prendê-lo e humilhá-lo? O nosso incompetente governo mágico deveria dar à comunidade britânica uma boa explicação, se é que existe uma que não esteja relacionada com vinganças sórdidas, inveja, despeito e mais algumas coisas sobre as quais suspeito, mas espero estar realmente enganada. Pois ainda prefiro acreditar na idiotice das pessoas se alternativa for a vilania e a desonestidade._

_Se você leitor, estiver tão indignado quanto eu estou no momento, faça como a autora dessa coluna: exerça seu direito sagrado de protestar. Estou mandando nesse momento uma coruja expressa para o Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido para demonstrar o meu desagrado com tudo isso. Basta! Deixem Harry Potter em paz! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O DIA ANTERIOR

O auror que lançou o feitiço estuporante em Harry assustou-se ao perceber que o jovem continuava parado, em pé, encarando-o como se nada tivesse acontecido. O homem não tinha como saber que a roupa das "Gemialidades Weasley" havia protegido o Eleito. Talvez não o protegesse se um segundo feitiço fosse atirado no mesmo lugar. A verdade, entretanto, é que ele não teve tempo para tanto. Os cinco aurores foram cercados pelos jogadores dos Cannons e mais Hermione, Malfoy e Ivanova. Todos estavam com as respectivas varinhas em punho. Aguirre, Pam Bernard e Max, os craques americanos, olhavam a cena chocados.

- Como assim, prender o Potter? – perguntou Max.

- Ordens do governo britânico. Não se metam. Somos aurores a serviço da Federação Internacional dos Bruxos – explicou o sujeito mais mal-humorado.

- Accio varinhas – disse Harry, apontando para os aurores. As cinco varinhas dos representantes da Federação flutuaram até a sua mão, deixando os donos dos artefatos mágicos boquiabertos. Ninguém os havia informado que o rapaz fazia mágica sem varinha. É verdade que disseram que ele era perigoso, mas a informação não parecia muito digna de crédito.

- Queremos explicações! – vociferou Toni M'Bea. Um burburinho tomava conta das arquibancadas. Fotógrafos começavam a se acotovelar na área onde se localizavam os jogadores e os representantes da Federação.

Naquele momento um homem negro, relativamente idoso e muito gordo, vestido com uma elegância ligeiramente extravagante, entrou no campo. Vinha não se sabia de onde, e caminhou na direção do tumulto. Calmamente tocou no ombro de M'Bea, demonstrando conhecer o batedor africano.

- E aí, meu brother? – cumprimentou, com um inconfundível sotaque norte-americano.

- Tudo em cima, Half? – devolveu o cumprimento o jogador, tocando na sua mão espalmada, numa saudação típica de atletas.

- Que que tá pegando aí? – quis saber o homem mais velho. Depois, virando-se para os jogadores americanos: - E aí, pessoal? Beleza?

- Cai fora, balofo! – rugiu um dos aurores.

- Isso aqui não faz parte do jogo, seu saco de banha! – ofendeu outro, descontando toda a sua raiva por ter a sua varinha arrancada sem dificuldade.

- Vocês ouviram eles me ofendendo? – perguntou o homem gordo, parecendo, entretanto, mais divertido do que contrariado – Você também é testemunha, não é Veruska? – falou, olhando na direção da treinadora dos Cannons, que também parecia conhecê-lo.

- Maior sacanagem da parte deles, Half – concordou Ivanova.

- Devolva as nossas varinhas, Potter! – ordenou um dos aurores. Na verdade eles estavam acuados, sob a mira de varinhas e ainda tendo que agüentar aquele homem obeso, saído sabe-se lá de onde, agindo como se estivesse dando um tranqüilo passeio noturno pela vizinhança.

- O senhor não precisa devolvê-las, Senhor Potter – disse de repente o gordo, assumindo subitamente um tom solene - Aliás, os senhores devem se retirar imediatamente. Harry Potter está sob minha custódia.

- Olha aqui... – mas antes que o mais mal-educado dos aurores pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um grupo de sujeitos grandes e uniformizados aparatou às costas dos representantes da Federação.

- Eu disse que Harry Potter está sob minha custódia e eu reportarei Londres a respeito! – insistiu o homem. Agora sua voz tinha perdido todo o bom humor e demonstrava muita autoridade.

- Afinal quem é você, ô gordão? – questionou de maneira mal-humorada outro auror.

- Julius Halfenus Armstrong III, vice-presidente da comunidade bruxa dos Estados Unidos da América – apresentou-se formalmente – E vocês estão presos por desacato e por tentativa de agressão ao governante bruxo em exercício do país.

- Mas a gente não te agrediu! – protestou um dos bruxos da Federação.

- Ah, agrediu sim – disse o vice-presidente – E na frente de testemunhas.

- Azarar o vice-presidente com um feitiço estuporante foi uma coisa muito feia – disse Max Brankovitch com a maior cara de pau.

- Chutar a canela de um homem mais velho... Que coisa repugnante! – emendou Vera Ivanova.

- E ainda ameaçá-lo com um bastão de quadribol! – acrescentou M'Bea, entrando no espírito da coisa.

- E cuspir nele! – emendou Malfoy, que não sabia direito o que se passava, mas que adorava uma trapaça – Eu terei o maior prazer de testemunhar contra esses meus compatriotas que envergonham a comunidade bruxa da Grã-Bretanha, senhor vice-presidente – completou o loiro, fazendo uma cara fingidamente indignada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Aqueles idiotas! – vociferava o vice-presidente americano.

Era quase meia noite e todos estavam na residência imponente de Max Brankovitch, na companhia do segundo homem mais importante do mundo bruxo dos Estados Unidos. Que estava uma fera. A tentativa de prender Harry Potter no seu país sem que ele fosse comunicado havia sido uma das coisas mais absurdas que presenciara na sua longa carreira política. Nem os seguidores de "você-sabe-quem" haviam sido tão abusados. E no momento ele estava exercendo o cargo máximo, pois o presidente eleito estava no Japão em visita diplomática.

Julius Halfenus Armstrong III era um sujeito que preferia de longe a tranqüilidade da vice-presidência da comunidade mágica do seu país à amolação da presidência. Como vice-presidente podia comparecer às solenidades que o agradavam e a todos os jogos de quadribol que quisesse. Era considerado o político do país que mais conhecia e apreciava o esporte, além de privar da amizade da maioria dos jogadores, que o tratavam sem cerimônia e de quem também dispensava qualquer formalidade.

Foi com toda a cerimônia diplomática, entretanto, que teve uma conversa tensa através de uma lareira especial usada por diplomatas e políticos, com o ministro da magia da Grã-Bretanha e explicara para aquele sujeitinho pomposo uma ou duas coisas.

- Senhor vice-presidente, – disse Hermione educadamente – O que o ministro britânico disse para o senhor?

- Me chame apenas de Half, querida – disse gentilmente para a jovem curandeira - Ele disse que seu amigo violou algumas leis ao se recusar a acatar a ordem do ministério de vocês de não jogar – disse o homem, muito contrariado – Mas ele negou que houvesse uma ordem de prisão. Disse que os aurores deveriam apenas intimá-lo e que eles se equivocaram.

- Mas isso é... – ia dizendo Draco Malfoy

- Uma mentira descarada! – completou o político – Eu sei. A diplomacia internacional me impede de dizer pra esse tal de Blackwell o quanto ele é um cretino. Embora eu tenha insinuado isso. Desculpe-me ofender o ministro de vocês – disse, fazendo um gesto amigável na direção de Hermione.

- Ele é um cretino! – confirmou Rony.

- Ora, mas não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora! – disse o vice-presidente de maneira jovial – Tenho certeza que o meu amigo Max preparou uma ceia modesta para nós, não é mesmo, Max, seu pilantra? – falou, piscando para o dono da casa, que ouvia atento a conversa.

O vice parecia muito a vontade na residência cheia de gente. Todo o time dos Cannons, seus agregados, Fred, vários jogadores norte-americanos, inclusive o batedor Palermo, que fora do campo de quadribol era até bem simpático, estavam presentes.

Na verdade, chamar o bufê que o capitão da seleção americana havia preparado de ceia modesta era bastante inadequado. Havia comida ali par alimentar um pequeno país. Como os ianques não pareciam gostar muito de formalidades, todos foram se servindo generosamente dos acepipes e das muitas bebidas trouxas e bruxas. Havia sucos variados e também algumas coisas mais fortes.

- Você consegue acreditar nisso? – perguntava Harry contrariado – Os caras realmente enlouqueceram! Me caçar pelo mundo como seu eu fosse um Comensal da Morte...

- Amanhã a gente se preocupa com isso, querido – disse Gina, que trazia um grande prato com salgadinhos e uma salada que parecia bastante apetitosa – Trate de comer agora, certo? Como um bem menino – brincou com o namorado, levando uma canapé até a sua boca.

- Eu acho que sei onde está a preocupação do ministério – disse Rony, soando ligeiramente misterioso.

- Mesmo? – engasgou-se Harry, o que fez Gina lançar um olhar reprovador para o irmão.

- Eu preciso confirmar uma coisa com o Gui – explicou timidamente o ruivo. Depois, claramente querendo mudar de assunto: - Ah, essa é a minha idéia de festa. Comida pra caramba! Esses americanos sabem como levar a vida.

- Fico contente que tenha gostado, Weasley – disse Brankovitch, que se aproximara, na companhia de Fred e Draco – Você se acostumaria muito bem por aqui, sabe? Todos vocês – completou, olhando de maneira significativa para o Eleito.

Assim que o capitão do time dos Estados Unidos se afastou, a fim de entreter os demais convidados, Draco disse a Harry:

- Os caras estão malucos por sua causa, Potter.

- Ah, claro, a minha quase prisão foi um grande espetáculo... – lamentou o artilheiro dos Cannons de maneira irônica.

- Potter, você não entende como são as coisas por aqui – retrucou o loiro – Há centenas de repórteres lá fora que irão implorar pra que você explique como consegue marcar aqueles gols de quarenta metros.

- Mas eu acabei com a seleção deles! – insistiu Harry.

- E você acha que eles ficaram com raiva de você? – perguntou Malfoy – Os caras te amam! E estão morrendo de pena, o pobre herói do mundo bruxo, quase preso injustamente – disse, usando de brincadeira uma voz dramática - Sem contar que aqui na América tudo é um show. E o vice-presidente deles ali é o seu fã número um – apontou Draco para o homem gordo, que estava entretido numa conversa aparentemente muito divertida com Toni, Helga e Ivanova.

- O Brankovitch e o gordinho ali fizeram uma proposta pro Malfoy que eu acho que vocês deveriam ouvir – disse Fred, que estava estranhamente sério e pensativo – Eu aceitaria na hora.

- Que proposta? – perguntou Rony, que estava com a boca cheia, pois havia surrupiado os salgadinhos do prato que Gina havia preparado para Harry.

- Transferir o time dos Cannons para os Estados Unidos – explicou Draco – A gente escolhe a cidade e disputa o próximo campeonato norte-americano. A Liga deles banca o salário do time inteiro e ainda paga doze milhões de dólares bruxos para o Potter. Só pela primeira temporada.

- O que? – Agora havia sido Rony quem havia engasgado. Hermione e Fred tiveram que bater em suas costas.

- Você está brincando, não é mesmo? – perguntou Harry, completamente surpreso. Doze milhões de dólares bruxos norte-americanos para jogar quadribol era na sua opinião um valor obsceno. Nem mesmo presidentes de empresas e executivos do mundo mágico ganhavam isso em anos de trabalho. Provavelmente nem "As Esquisitonas", a mais famosa banda de rock do mundo mágico faturava uma quantia tão elevada como aquela.

- Talvez quinze milhões na segunda temporada – explicou Fred – E um milhão para Rony, Gina e Toledo. E participação nos lucros para Vitor e Toni, com ganhos mínimos de cinco milhões ao ano.

- Diga que isso é brincadeira – falou Harry.

Alguém naquele país estava realmente demente. Essa era a opinião do artilheiro sensação dos Cannons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida – disse um sisudo Max Brankovitch.

Max, "The man" , como era conhecido em prosa e verso o capitão do selecionado norte-americano, acabava de repetir para os titulares dos Cannons, acompanhados de Hermione, Draco, Fred e Helga, a proposta que havia feito anteriormente em particular para o presidente do time laranja.

- Eu não entendo vocês – disse Harry – Sem entrar na discussão do dinheiro, vocês não tem medo do nosso time ganhar a liga norte-americana?

- Ah, vocês ganhariam fácil, tenho certeza – disse o vice-presidente, sentado confortavelmente numa grande poltrona – Pelo menos no primeiro ano.

Cadeiras, poltronas e pufes estavam ocupados naquele momento. M'Bea, em pé, abraçado a Helga, parecia ter o semblante mais carregado dentre todos os presentes. Os malditos americanos tinham encostado Harry contra a parede! Ele sabia muito bem que o moreno não tinha nenhum interesse em deixar a Inglaterra. Mas sabia também, conhecendo Harry Potter como ele conhecia, que o rapaz preferiria ser beijado por Bellatriz Lestrange a prejudicar a carreira dos amigos. Ele com certeza não estava pensando nos doze milhões que receberia, mas sim nos milhões que os colegas de time poderiam deixar de ganhar com uma negativa sua. Os ianques não estavam apenas apresentando uma proposta quase irrecusável a Harry. Incluíram também os seus companheiros de time, pois o africano suspeitava, tinham percebido muito bem como funcionava a psique do Eleito.

O raciocínio era mais ou menos assim: "Se não pudermos comprar você sozinho, vamos incluir seus amigos no pacote. Sai dessa, Potter! Você pode ser 'o cara' e tudo mais, mas nós vamos ter você de um jeito ou do outro".

- Eu não entendo como vocês têm tanto dinheiro – insistiu Harry, ainda considerando absurda a proposta apresentada.

- Isso aqui é a América, garoto! – explicou calmamente o vice-presidente – Terra da livre iniciativa. Eu e o meu amigo Max mandamos umas corujas, demos uns telefonemas e o resultado é esse: Há muita gente louca para ver você na América. Pagariam qualquer coisa, pois ganhariam essa "qualquer coisa" em dobro.

- Mas, vocês aceitariam, assim facilmente que um time de fora ganhasse de vocês? – perguntou Andy Lopes com seu sotaque carregado.

- Andy Lopes é seu nome, não é mesmo? – perguntou Max Brankovitch ao brasileiro, que concordou – Olha, garoto, eu já fui campeão em mais campeonatos do que posso me recordar. Há uns três quartos nessa casa abarrotados com os troféus que eu ganhei. Mas falta uma vitória pra mim. Sabe qual é?

Como nem Andy nem qualquer um dos presentes soubesse, o apanhador americano respondeu:

- Tornar o quadribol o esporte predominante entre os bruxos da América. A liga de quadribol suplantar o trancabola, as corridas de vassoura, as competições de duelo e esgrima bruxa, todas essas coisas que as pessoas gostam aqui nesse país. O meu sonho é tornar o quadribol o esporte mais rentável e de maior prestígio, como é na maior parte do mundo mágico.

- E onde entra o Harry nisso? – quis saber Hermione.

- Como assim, "onde entra o Harry nisso"? – exaltou-se Max – Vocês viram o público na "Super Arena". Potter arrastaria multidões aos estádios. As pessoas aqui desconfiavam dele, mas agora que o viram jogar, elas estão loucas.

- A América está a seus pés, garoto – disse o vice-presidente Armstrong III – Desde os Beatles nenhum inglês fez tanto sucesso nesse país.

- Desde quem? – perguntou Rony.

- Uma banda de rock trouxa – explicou Hermione ao namorado.

- Eu saquei o jogo de vocês – falou finalmente Toni M'Bea, a sua voz impressionante parecendo envolver todo os cantos do aposento – E eu não vou deixar vocês fazerem isso com o Harry!

- Mas Toni... – ia protestando Max.

- Sem essa, cara! Eu conheço muito bem vocês. – E depois, virando-se na direção de Harry, que estava sentado num sofá, entre Gina e Rony, disse: - Você não tem que decidir isso agora, Harry. E nem tem que decidir como eles querem que decida.

- Escutem, rapazes – voltou a falar o número dois dos bruxos da América, de maneira apaziguadora – Fizemos uma proposta honesta. Eu sou um grande fã de quadribol e não nego que intercedi junto às pessoas certas.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas – retrucou Toni de maneira irônica.

- Eu desconfio – continuou o vice americano, ignorando o comentário e enfatizando a palavra "desconfio" – que o que aconteceu há algumas horas atrás na "Super Arena" é só o começo do que o Potter vai ter que enfrentar na Inglaterra.

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Gina, ligeiramente assustada com a afirmação do homem mais velho.

- Tá legal – disse o político, soltando um bufo de impaciência ou contrariedade, era difícil dizer – Mas, vamos deixar claro que nós nunca tivemos essa conversa. Eu negarei tudo que for dito nessa sala.

- Como um bom político... – desdenhou Vera Ivanova.

- É isso que eu sou, querida – confirmou o americano – Mas você é testemunha também que sempre fui amigo dos jogadores de quadribol. Gosto muito mais de vocês do que dos meus pares. Por isso digo em "off": Os caras querem destruir o Potter por causa de uma disputazinha mesquinha de poder.

- Como assim? – quis saber Harry – Eu nunca me interessei por política.

- Ah, mas o tal ministro de vocês e outras pessoas se interessam. O pessoal da embaixada bruxa americana em Londres disse que muita gente quer aquele professor famoso...

- Dumbledore? – disseram vários ao mesmo tempo.

- Esse! – confirmou Armstrong – Eu o conheci há alguns anos atrás. Grande sujeito. Suponho que seja seu amigo – disse, olhando na direção de Harry.

- Sim, é – confirmou o rapaz – Mas, eu ainda não entendo.

- Muita gente quer que o professor se torne Ministro da Magia, apesar da idade. Blackwell acha que você seria o seu principal cabo eleitoral. Então...

- Ele quer enlamear a imagem de Harry para atingir Dumbledore! – disse Hermione indignada – Mas, isso é repugnante!

- E meio burro também, se me permite dizer – aparteou Max.

- Políticos desesperados costumam fazer coisas burras – explicou Armstrong – Mas, enfim, isso são histórias que os diplomatas contam. Não sei se tudo que eu falei é verdade, mas faz sentido.

- Tem mais coisa – disse Rony muito baixo.

- Provavelmente, Weasley – concordou o político – Mas, o que oferecemos é a oportunidade do Potter e de todos vocês se livrarem disso. Aqui vocês ganhariam dinheiro, seriam respeitados e Harry Potter seria um deus! Nada de processos, nada de políticos cretinos.

- A gaiola dourada – disse Toni com desdém – E nós todos para segurá-la.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Eu me sentiria como se estivesse fugindo – disse Harry aos amigos – Já era madrugada e todos estavam de volta à propriedade de Malfoy.

- Uma fuga de doze milhões de dólares – caçoou Fred – Eu consigo imaginar destinos piores.

- Você não tem que decidir agora, Potter – explicou Draco – E, pode ter certeza, eu não vou pressioná-lo.

- É isso aí, Harry – concordou Toni – A decisão é sua.

- O que você acha, Gina? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu acho que a decisão é sua, querido. Mas, se eu te conheço bem, e acho que conheço, você vai ficar se mortificando, pensando no dinheiro que a gente poderia ganhar – falou Gina – O que é uma grande bobagem. Nenhum de nós iria desejar que você mudasse de país por nossa causa.

- É, Harry – concordou Toledo – Ninguém vai pressionar você.

- É isso aí, Potter – concordou Rony, desmanchando o cabelo do amigo e lhe dando soquinhos no braço – Você agora é um deus, não é mesmo? Esse é o meu garoto!

- O garoto é meu! – brincou Gina – abraçando Harry como se o protegesse – Arrume um para você!

Todos riram, enquanto Rony fazia uma cara engraçada, parecendo levemente nauseado com a idéia. O resto da madrugada foi passada em conversas mais amenas, onde os principais lances do jogo do dia anterior foram lembrados e comentados e o governo mágico da Grã-Bretanha foi devidamente xingado por todos, com Fred, Draco e Rony caprichando nos palavrões, para a contrariedade de Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você não precisava jogar aquela azaração no Rony – dizia Harry de maneira apaziguadora. A namorada calou-o com um beijo e demoraria bastante tempo para que ambos voltassem a dizer alguma coisa com mais de uma sílaba.

Rony havia, há poucos instantes, tentado repreender Gina, quando flagrou a irmã mais nova entrando no quarto de Harry.

- O que você acha que está fazendo entrando nesse quarto? – perguntou o ruivo, as orelhas ficando ligeiramente vermelhas.

- Pretendo dormir com o meu namorado – respondeu Gina tranqüilamente – Talvez fazer sexo. Já ouviu falar nisso?

Hermione, que estava ao lado do ruivo, começou a rir. Harry olhou para os lados, abafando uma gargalhada. A sua namorada ainda iria provocar uma crise familiar, pensou o artilheiro.

- E você! – o ruivo apontou para Harry, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa para o amigo, Gina lançou-lhe uma azaração, fazendo com que bolinhas verdes e lilases "enfeitassem" o seu rosto. Imediatamente a ruiva puxou Harry para o seu quarto e lacrou a porta com um feitiço, ignorando os protestos indignados do irmão.

Bem mais tarde, Gina repousava sobre o peito do namorado, ambos ainda um tanto ofegantes.

- Ele vai ficar uma fera – disse Harry, lembrando-se finalmente do incidente com Rony. Gina tinha o efeito de fazê-lo esquecer do mundo.

- Aquele tapado – disse Gina bocejando. Depois, olhando para Harry de maneira meiga, brincou com ele: - Quem diria que você ficaria tão animado depois de um grande jogo e de ter escapado de ser preso... Não que eu esteja reclamando – acrescentou, beijando o namorado, que sorriu encabulado.

- Há uma maneira do Rony não amolar mais a gente – falou Harry depois do beijo.

- Acho que assassinato ainda é crime no mundo mágico...

- Estou falando sério, Gina! Eu quero passar a minha vida inteira com você. Eu sempre quis isso.

Gina ergueu-se subitamente, fazendo a coberta escorregar pelo seu corpo esguio.

- O que você quer dizer? – sussurrou a ruiva, seu coração batendo de maneira mais acelerada do que quando fizera amor com Harry ainda há pouco.

- Não é óbvio? – perguntou Harry – Eu quero me casar com você.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

1- A VIAGEM PARA A AMÉRICA DO SUL.

2- A RESPOSTA DE GINA.

3- HERMIONE E RONY FOR EVER!

4- A RESPOSTA DE HARRY.

TUDO NÃO NECESSARIAMENTE NESSA ORDEM. E HARRY RESFRIADO.


	45. RESPOSTAS

CAPÍTULO 45

- Eu vou matar a Gina! – vociferava Rony, não pela primeira vez. Seu rosto ainda tinha algumas manchas coloridas, mas Hermione já providenciava a limpeza com sua varinha.

- Bem feito para você! – respondeu a namorada, tirando do rosto do ruivo as últimas bolinhas azuis e lilases.

- Mas ela é minha irmã mais nova...

- E uma bruxa adulta. E Harry é seu melhor amigo, lembra? Duvido que ele a forçou a fazer qualquer coisa.

- O Harry? Você está brincando! – exclamou o ruivo – É mais fácil a Gina tê-lo agarrado.

Hermione não agüentou a afirmação do namorado e começou a rir. A constatação de Rony era realmente engraçada.

- Então, por que o escândalo?

- Ela é minha...

- Ah, Rony, nem vem! Os dois não estão fazendo nada que nós não fizemos antes. Há muito mais tempo. E não venha com essa história de sua irmãzinha. Isso é de um machismo ridículo! Harry também é como se fosse meu irmão.

- E você o protege o tempo todo – disse Rony muito calmamente. Ele pronunciou a frase sem nenhum ressentimento e sem nenhuma ponta de ciúme. Era apenas uma constatação. Que desconcertou Hermione subitamente.

- Você tem razão. Mas o Harry sempre foi tão... tão...

- Abandonado? Tudo bem, Mione. Mas, ele está lá com a minha irmã, fazendo sei lá o quê!

- Você sabe o que... – disse a jovem de maneira irônica.

- Por favor, estamos falando da minha irmã...

- Rony, eles são adultos e se amam! Não há o que fazer. Eles estão destinados a ficar juntos. Você sempre soube disso.

O ruivo suspirou ruidosamente e aconchegou-se à namorada.

- Eu amo você, sabia? – disse finalmente – Você é tão inteligente, bonita, fofa...

- Fofa? – perguntou Hermione rindo.

- Tá legal. Esquece fofa. Que tal... – disse bem baixinho outro adjetivo no ouvido da namorada.

- Rony! – ela disse surpresa. Depois, fingindo pensar a respeito, falou suavemente: - Parece que vou ter que fazer jus ao elogio.

- Mal posso esperar – disse o ruivo, tirando a camisa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- A gente deveria levantar, Rony – disse Hermione sonolenta. Mas não se moveu dos braços de Rony. Eram quase duas da tarde e a cama e a companhia eram ótimas.

- Daqui a pouco... – disse Rony, voltando a abraçar a namorada e dormir.

Pancadas na porta do quarto, entretanto, sobressaltaram ao casal. O feitiço eficiente de Hermione impedia que qualquer pessoa entrasse no aposento. Vestindo-se apressadamente ambos correram até a porta, abrindo-a e dando de cara com Gina à beira da histeria.

- O Harry! – disse a ruiva ofegante.

Conjurando rapidamente sua maleta de instrumentos, Hermione correu até o quarto do amigo, tendo os irmãos em seu encalço.

- Ele está ardendo em febre – disse a ruiva aos soluços – Nem os feitiços medicinais que você me ensinou diminuíram a sua temperatura – explicou a garota.

A curandeira examinou o amigo, semidesperto que ofegava pesadamente. Gina, aflita, apertava o braço de Rony.

- O que aconteceu? – quis saber Rony

- Não sei – explicou a garota chorosa – Ele estava bem e acordou desse jeito.

- É só uma gripe bruxa – tranqüilizou-os Hermione - Ela causa febre alta mesmo, mas nada muito grave se for tratada a tempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Mione, essa gripe não é desencadeada por algum tipo de comoção? – perguntou Rony.

- "Comoção"? – caçoou Gina – Maninho, acho que você tem andado demais com Hermione. Que vocabulário!

Os três jovens estavam na varanda da propriedade da família de Draco. Uma chuva fina caia naquele momento. Eles sabiam que além dos portões uma multidão de jornalistas praticamente havia acampado, a espera da resposta do presidente do time sobre a proposta de transferir os Cannons para a América. Eram quase quatro horas da tarde e eles haviam se servido de um lanche leve que os elfos haviam preparado. Gina e Rony esqueceram momentaneamente da briga da madrugada, preocupados que estavam com Harry.

- Você anda muito engraçadinha ultimamente – disse o ruivo, contrariado.

Às vezes Hermione esquecia o quanto Rony era sagaz. Tinha muito orgulho dele e sabia muito bem que o namorado não era o idiota que alguns julgavam. Apesar disso ficava surpresa com a facilidade do ruivo para perceber certas coisas. Ela, como medibruxa, sabia muito bem o que desencadeava a gripe mágica. Com todo o estresse que o amigo havia sofrido nas últimas horas, aliada à sua recuperação lenta, não era surpresa que sua saúde se debilitasse e que sua resistência física diminuísse. Mas, algo sem dúvida, havia ocorrido há pouco. E Rony percebera.

- O que aconteceu entre você e o Harry? – insistiu o goleiro dos Cannons, pressionando a irmã.

- Acho que você não vai querer um relato... – respondeu-lhe a ruiva. Hermione, que conhecia muito bem os Weasleys sabia que a amiga escondia alguma coisa por trás daquela ironia.

- Não é _disso _que eu estou falando e você sabe muito bem! – irritou-se o rapaz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ALGUMAS HORAS ATRÁS

_- Casar com você? – perguntou Gina, perplexa._

_- Lembra que nós havíamos dito que nos casaríamos quando eu derrotasse Voldemort?_

_- Claro que eu me lembro – respondeu Gina emocionada. Promessas feitas no auge da guerra, nos poucos momentos que tinham para namorar. Os dois brincavam, dizendo que eram "amassos entre as batalhas". _

_Faziam planos de casar, falavam da festa de casamento, discutiam os nomes dos padrinhos e onde passariam a lua de mel. Às vezes falavam também sobre o que "fariam" na lua de mel. Esses sonhos inocentes (ou nem tanto) os mantinham vivos e preparados para lutar pelo futuro, além de Gina saber que aquilo aliviava a tensão e momentaneamente Harry se esquecia do peso que carregava sobre os ombros._

_Mas, ali, naquele quarto, finalmente juntos depois de tanta mágoa, idiotices cometidas por ambos e outros percalços, a ruiva não conseguia acreditar que o garoto que havia amado metade da sua vida a havia pedido em casamento._

_- Você aceita se casar comigo? – perguntou Harry novamente, e havia quase uma súplica na sua pergunta._

_Harry sempre teve dificuldades em lidar com os risinhos afetados que pareciam, em sua opinião, fazer parte da natureza feminina. A única coisa pior do que as risadinhas era a mania que as garotas tinham de chorar nos momentos mais inesperados. Como Gina começava a fazer naquele momento._

_Sem responder a pergunta do namorado, Gina começou a chorar e dizer apenas "Oh, Harry!", "Oh, Harry!", com a cabeça escondida no seu peito, soluçando baixinho, até finalmente dormir abraçada ao jovem. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

- O que aconteceu? – insistiu Rony.

- O Harry me pediu em casamento – respondeu Gina, quase sussurrando.

- COMO ASSIM O HARRY TE PEDIU EM CASAMENTO? – assustou-se o ruivo.

Miriam, que escolhera exatamente aquele momento para sair até a varanda, ficou olhando chocada para Gina.

- O Harry pediu você em casamento? – a garota repetiu. Quase disse o "meu Harry", mas julgando-se bastante "adulta" (aos onze anos), segurou-se a tempo. Muito chateada, retornou até a sala de estar. Dentro de pouco tempo todos saberiam do pedido de Harry, concluiu a ruiva.

- Muito obrigada, Rony – disse sarcástica – Você é o cara certo para divulgar informações confidenciais.

- Mas... mas... – gaguejou o ruivo, sem saber o que dizer.

- E o que você respondeu? – perguntou Hermione desconfiada. Rony esperava ansioso pela resposta da irmã.

- Vamos até o seu quarto – disse de repente a artilheira dos Cannons.

- Eu quero saber o que você disse a ele que o deixou...

- Por favor, Rony – pediu Hermione – Me deixe conversar com a sua irmã. Vamos até o meu quarto – repetiu a sugestão de Gina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você conhece o Harry, Mione. Até mais do que eu, algumas vezes.

- Não acredito que você possa duvidar da sinceridade do pedido dele.

- Claro que não duvido! – retrucou a ruiva de maneira impaciente – Tudo o que Harry faz é absolutamente sincero. Até as idiotices...

- Eu ainda não entendo – desabafou Hermione – Qual o problema? Você e o Harry se amam!

- Mione, o Harry dormiu comigo, certo? – bufou a ruiva.

- E o que isso tem a ver? – perguntou a amiga. De repente, uma sombra de dúvida passou pelo seu rosto – Você não está...?

- Não estou grávida! Que mania!

- Então, o que incomoda você? – perguntou a curandeira, visivelmente aliviada.

- Harry sendo o Harry que conhecemos, você não acha que ele quer se casar comigo para, digamos, "reparar um erro", como eu sei que rapazes trouxas eram obrigados a fazer antigamente quando transavam com uma garota?

- Gina, você está maluca! – disse-lhe a amiga.

- Eu li sobre isso naquele seu livro sobre a vida dos trouxas – continuou a ruiva, ignorando o comentário de Hermione – Até bruxos de famílias tradicionais faziam isso antigamente.

- Por favor, Gina! Nós não estamos no século XIX!

- É mesmo? Quantos rapazes bruxos no século XXI chegam aos vinte e um anos virgem? Eu acho que o Harry só quer se casar comigo porque acha que abusou de uma "donzela indefesa"!

Hermione não agüentou o último comentário e gargalhou com gosto.

- Bem, certamente você não era nem uma coisa nem outra quando dormiu com o Harry...

- Eu sei! Mas estamos falando do Harry! O sujeito que acha que tem que salvar o mundo!

- Você quer dizer, o "sujeito que _salvou _o mundo", não é mesmo? E que quase perdeu o que mais importava para ele – concluiu Hermione de maneira sombria.

- Que seria?

- Você, é claro! Escute, Gina, eu tenho certeza absoluta que Harry ama você.

- Claro – falou a ruiva, cética – Como ele ama você e o Rony.

- Olha aqui, Srta Weasley! – começou a dizer Hermione, bastante contrariada – Harry é como se fosse um irmão para mim, assim como você. Eu amo o Harry e tenho certeza absoluta que ele me ama e ao Rony, mas não como a você! Não estrague a sua vida por uma crise súbita de autopiedade. Você não é mais aquela menininha que amava Harry em segredo e não era retribuída. Pense nisso: Harry pediu você em casamento! Não porque ele dormiu com você e quer "reparar um erro"! Mas, porque ele ama você! Ele não pode viver sem você. Eu vi Harry sofrendo com a sua ausência por três anos. Três longos anos! Portanto, não estrague a sua vida e a dele!

- O que eu faço? – perguntou Gina.

- Apenas aceite. Tenha uma conversa séria com ele. E depois aceite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foi difícil fugir de Toledo e de todas as mulheres da casa que queriam parabenizar Gina pelo pedido de Harry. Helga e Toledo estavam tão emocionadas que pareciam à beira das lágrimas. Miriam também parecia à beira das lágrimas, só que por outros motivos.

- Como assim, você não deu uma resposta? – perguntou Toledo com seu sotaque espanhol se destacando, como sempre acontecia quando ficava nervosa – EU me casaria com o Harry se ele me pedisse!

- Você? – perguntaram Gina e Helga, incrédulas.

- Quer dizer, se eu gostasse de rapazes, é claro – explicou a peruana.

- Ás vezes eu duvido um pouco da sua opção... – ia dizendo Helga.

- Como assim não deu uma resposta? – repetiu Toledo.

- Eu vou resolver isso agora! – disse a ruiva convicta, e começou a subir a escada para o segundo andar. Ainda ouviu Helga e Toledo implorando para que não fizesse alguma coisa da qual pudesse se arrepender mais tarde.

Harry aparentemente dormia de maneira tranqüila. Gina afagou o seu rosto, percebendo que a sua temperatura havia quase que se normalizado.

- Seu grande idiota – disse a ruiva para o namorado – Eu amei você a minha vida inteira. Como eu vou saber se você não está mais uma vez sentindo pena de mim? Como eu vou saber se você não está de novo tentando me salvar?

- Se eu dissesse que estou tentando salvar a mim mesmo, você se casaria comigo? – perguntou Harry abrindo os belos olhos verdes. – Se eu disser que não posso viver sem você novamente, você aceitaria o meu pedido? – sussurrou Harry, segurando a mão de Gina. Talvez ele estivesse delirando de febre, pois apertou a mão da jovem tão forte, que ela começou a sentir os dedos dormentes. Mas não ligou para isso.

- Você... você ouviu tudo que eu disse?

- Do "idiota" para frente – brincou o namorado – Eu entendo que você não queira dar uma resposta agora. Eu entendo que o meu pedido foi assim muito de repente, eu...

- Eu aceito – disse simplesmente a ruiva.

- Eu entendo que deveria falar com seus pais e seus irmãos. Eu nem comprei um anel de noivado, eu... – continuou Harry, não ouvindo o que a namorada havia dito.

- Eu aceito! – falou novamente a garota, impaciente. Como ela poderia ter duvidado de Harry? Provavelmente não havia ninguém tão puro quanto aos sentimentos como ele. E a sua atrapalhação e a sua comovente declaração de que não poderia viver sem ela eram prova disso. Ninguém diria aquelas palavras com tanta emoção sem um sentimento absolutamente verdadeiro.

- EU ACEITO! – gritou por fim a ruiva, calando finalmente o rapaz.

- Você? Aceita? – repetiu ele bobamente.

- É claro – respondeu a garota calmamente, calando o namorado com um beijo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Às nove horas da noite, o jantar estava sendo servido no salão apropriado. Finalmente Harry havia descido, recebendo milhares de recomendações de Hermione e Gina.

- Parece que o cara é de vidro – resmungou Apollo Cole – que andava meio quieto desde que Vera lhe dissera umas boas quando chegaram à América.

- Eu gosto dele – disse o seu sobrinho Dylan, como se isso encerrasse qualquer discussão.

No dia seguinte eles tomariam uma chave de portal internacional e iriam para o Peru. Os norte-americanos não permitiam que pessoas viajassem em chaves de portal para o seu território, mas aparentemente não se importavam que elas fossem usadas para sair dele. Era também uma noite de despedidas. Fred voltaria para a Inglaterra, contente com os bons negócios feitos em favor das "Gemialidades Weasleys". Helga e as crianças também voltariam para casa, pois Miriam, que iria para Hogwarts em setembro, precisava comprar o material escolar e Helga não queria deixar para a última hora. Os filhos menores e Dylan iriam para as respectivas escolas primárias. A boa notícia (pelo menos para Toledo) é que Tess Smith iria se juntar ao time no Peru. Aparentemente Jane O'Neal lhe dera uns dias de férias e a jovem iria aproveitá-la para matar a saudade da namorada.

- Esse time é liberal demais pro meu gosto – resmungou Cole, sem que ninguém lhe desse importância.

Após o jantar, Harry levantou-se e pediu a palavra. Todos se calaram para ouvi-lo. Até as crianças M'Bea e o pequeno Dylan.

- Bom, em primeiro lugar eu gostaria de anunciar que tomei uma decisão – falou o rapaz – Eu gostaria de dizer que levei em consideração que vocês estão juntos comigo nessa história desde o começo e não seria justo prejudicá-los. Mas – enfatizou Harry quando parecia que Toni e Rony iriam dizer alguma coisa – eu não posso ficar aqui nos Estados Unidos. Seria muito legal e tudo, mas pareceria que eu estou fugindo. E eu nunca fugi, vocês sabem.

- Nem quando havia um psicopata com cara de cobra querendo matar você – gracejou Fred Weasley.

- Pois é – sorriu Harry – Mas, não seria justo que vocês não pudessem ganhar mais dinheiro...

- Nós já ganhamos bem, Harry – disse Toledo de maneira simpática. O amigo já havia aberto mão de parte dos seus vencimentos para aumentar o salário do resto do time, como a peruana se lembrava.

- Realmente – concordou Andy – A gente não aceitaria que você abrisse mão de ganhar mais alguma coisa para ajudar a gente novamente – enfatizou o brasileiro, arrancando murmúrios de concordância de todos os presentes, menos de Apollo Cole, é claro.

- Eu imaginei que vocês diriam algo assim. Podem ficar tranqüilos. Eu e o Malfoy aqui tivemos uma conversa há uma hora e meia atrás e acho que temos boas novas – explicou Harry, parecendo bastante animado – Malfoy?

- Você não deveria perturbá-lo – falou Gina, encarando o loiro, que se encolheu ligeiramente.

- Harry e suas garotas superprotetoras... – disse Fred, empostando a voz de maneira dramática.

- Calma aí, ruiva – defendeu-se Malfoy – Foi ele que me chamou!

- É verdade, Gina – disse Harry, defendendo Draco.

- Obrigado, Potter. Essas ruivas geniosas... – acrescentou de maneira irônica e começou a falar de negócios, ignorando o olhar mortífero vindo da garota – A verdade é que as Vassouras Nimbus vão pagar uma pequena fortuna para impedir que eu os processe e que Harry saia por aí falando que as vassouras deles são uma droga e que não fazem curvas direito. Eles não vão querer Mergulho Potter fazendo propaganda contra os seus produtos.

- Um certo americano não vai gostar... – disse Vera Ivanova, visivelmente feliz com a constatação.

- Espero realmente que não – garantiu Draco – Principalmente porque nós exigimos cinco milhões de galeões e um acordo por escrito de que as vassouras daquela série que causou o acidente do Harry serão retiradas de circulação.

- Muito sensato – disse Hermione – Outros jogadores poderiam se machucar.

- O melhor de tudo é que as Vassouras Firebolt vão nos patrocinar agora – continuou explicando Malfoy com a fluência de um homem de negócios. Harry tinha que admitir que ele levava jeito para a coisa - Eles vão pagar quinze milhões por temporada para que a gente use os seus últimos modelos e vão bancar o salário do Potter. Como o clube não vai mais arcar com o salário dele, então acho que posso aumentar todos vocês mais uma vez e as participações do Toni e do Vitor como sócios minoritários.

- Uau! – foi a palavra que mais se ouviu por algum tempo. Mas Gina destoou um pouco da euforia reinante:

- A gente sabe que o Harry não gosta de fazer propaganda. Como eles concordaram em pagar tudo isso?

- Bem, o seu namorado não vai aparecer em comerciais ou algo assim. Mas, esses cartazes vão estar disponíveis em todos os estabelecimentos comerciais bruxos a partir da semana que vem – explicou o presidente dos Cannons, que com um gesto de varinha, conjurou dois cartazes mágicos que mostravam Harry num vôo espetacular, segurando a goles com uma das mãos em um e no outro com o punho direito levantado, comemorando um gol.

Eram duas belas fotos mágicas. A primeira mostrava o jovem concentrado no momento de um arremesso, os cabelos eriçados pelo vento e os músculos retesados pelo esforço do vôo e do lançamento da goles. O segundo mostrava Harry sorrindo depois de fazer um gol. Ambas as fotos haviam sido tiradas por uma fotógrafa no dia do jogo contra o selecionado dos Estados Unidos. Na parte de cima apenas estava o logotipo da marca de vassouras, sem mais nenhuma inscrição.

- Eles pagarão tudo isso por esses dois cartazes? – perguntou Apollo Cole, incrédulo.

- Eles pagarão tudo isso para ter Harry Potter nos cartazes – corrigiu Draco – E mais uma porcentagem se as vassouras venderem acima do esperado. E podem apostar, os modelos novos venderão como cerveja amanteigada, associadas ao Eleito.

- Eu não me importo de aparecer num cartaz sem dizer nenhuma palavra – explicou Harry para os presentes - Eu acho que devia pelo menos isso a vocês.

Quando todos iam começar a dizer que o rapaz não devia nada a eles, Draco interrompeu:

- Isso é menos do que os americanos queriam lhes pagar. Mas eu prometo que esse time vai dar muito dinheiro e vamos ser a sensação da Liga Inglesa, se o ministério não encher o saco, é claro. Eu consegui também que a Federação Internacional de Quadribol bancasse a nossa excursão para a América do Sul. Além dos patrocinadores que já temos – falou o loiro, virando-se na direção de Fred. Draco estava autorizado por Fred a buscar parceiros para franquias no Brasil – Todos receberão prêmios pelos jogos no Peru e no Brasil.

- Por que a Federação vai nos pagar? – perguntou Rony.

- Porque eles acham que o futuro do quadribol está na América Latina. E viram como os americanos ficaram de joelhos pelo time e principalmente por Mergulho Potter. Dar uma forcinha para o quadribol no Peru e no Brasil é considerado um investimento.

- Eu tenho mais uma informação – disse Harry, de novo atraindo a atenção de todos. Hermione, Toledo e Helga sorriram, imaginando o que viria.

- Não me diga que ele vai dizer o que eu estou pensando que vai – cochichou Rony para a namorada.

- Deixa ele falar, Rony – retrucou Hermione.

- Eu fiz um pedido muito importante para Gina hoje. Desculpe não ter pedido a permissão de vocês antes, Fred, Rony – falou Harry para os irmãos Weasleys – Mas acho que Gina me mataria se eu fizesse um pedido a vocês antes de consultá-la.

- Pode apostar, Sr. Potter – falou a ruiva, arrancando risadas de todos. "Essa é minha irmã!", disse Fred.

- Mas eu ainda pretendo pedir a sua mão aos seus pais, mocinha – brincou Harry – Sim, eu pedi Gina em casamento. E ela me deixou muito feliz aceitando o meu pedido.

Vivas de felicidade explodiram na sala de jantar. Fred aproveitou para descrever para Harry todos os perigos que envolvia casar-se com uma ruiva maluca, razão pela qual acabou recebendo um chute da irmã mais nova na canela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agora fazia uma noite agradável. A chuva havia cessado e uma noite estrelada, embora um pouco fria para a época do ano, emoldurava os céus da propriedade de Malfoy. Harry, agasalhado mais do que o necessário na sua opinião, por imposição de Gina e Hermione, olhava distraído os céus, numa imensa janela na parte central da mansão.

- Você agiu certo – disse-lhe a conhecida voz de barítono.

- Você aprova? – perguntou Harry sem se virar. Era inconfundível a voz do amigo Toni M'Bea.

– Eu disse que estaria do seu lado, qualquer que fosse a sua decisão – respondeu o africano com uma sinceridade que deixou o artilheiro dos Cannons comovido – E você nem precisava abrir mão dos seus princípios e fazer propaganda.

- Ah, isso não foi nada – falou Harry depois de alguns instantes, quando virou-se de frente para o africano.

- E parabéns, cara – cumprimentou-o Toni, dando-lhe um grande abraço – Eu sempre torci por vocês dois.


	46. WEASLEY FOR EVER

CAPÍTULO 46

Era um agradável dia de sol na propriedade dos Malfoys na Nova Inglaterra. Havia sido improvisado nos jardins da mansão um pequeno estúdio da TV Bruxa ("a magia da vida atravessando os continentes"), com imagens ao fundo do Banco Gringotes, das vassouras Firebolt e das Gemialidades Weasleys. Inúmeros jornalistas, fotógrafos e cinegrafistas do mundo mágico acotovelavam-se em torno da mesa em que Draco Malfoy, o jovem presidente do time dos Cannons, seu principal jogador Harry "Mergulho" Potter e a artilheira Gina Weasley, namorada do jogador, preparavam-se para responder às perguntas da imprensa.

Harry insistiu para que Gina ficasse ao seu lado e o fato parecia atrair tanto interesse quanto o futuro dos Cannons que seria anunciado pelo seu presidente.

- Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de agradecer à comunidade mágica dos Estados Unidos pela recepção calorosa que deram a mim e aos meus companheiros de time – começou Harry um tanto tímido, a voz magicamente ampliada por um feitiço – Fico feliz também pelos inúmeros pedidos realizados para que a gente disputasse a Liga Americana. Seria um prazer disputar esse campeonato, mas discutimos o assunto e resolvemos retornar à Inglaterra após a excursão pela América do Sul.

Depois de responderem a um número enorme de perguntas sobre a decisão (irreversível, como Malfoy ressaltou) de voltar para a Inglaterra, começaram as perguntas de cunho pessoal.

- Você e a Garota Weasley estão juntos? – perguntou uma jornalista com sotaque canadense.

- Sim, estamos – respondeu Harry com um sorriso, segurando a mão de Gina.

- Podemos dizer que é sério? – insistiu um repórter.

- Podemos dizer que é – dessa vez foi Gina quem respondeu. Depois, olhou para Harry e ambos sorriram como se estivessem muito felizes com a informação. Na verdade eles estavam.

- Eles não são lindos? – perguntou Hermione para Rony, que desde as primeiras horas da manhã lia uns pergaminhos recebidos da Inglaterra, via coruja expressa.

- Eles parecem tão felizes que dá até raiva, não é? – brincou Rony, guardando os documentos nos bolsos da elegante roupa bruxa de verão que usava – É bom ver o Harry feliz, sabe? Principalmente com tanta gente querendo o contrário – acrescentou o ruivo com uma ligeira expressão sombria.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Rony? – perguntou a medibruxa, mas antes que o goleiro dos Cannons pudesse responder, alguns jornalistas, aparentemente saciados de informações a cerca de Harry, aproximaram-se do seu melhor amigo, indagando se o ruivo aprovava a relação dele com sua irmã.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miriam arrumava as malas e não estava nada feliz. Não só por não viajar com o time para a América do Sul, mas pelo fato também do "seu" Harry, além de viver agarrado com Gina para cima e para baixo, ainda iria cometer o absurdo de se casar com ela. Isso significava que não apenas eles ficariam se beijando de maneira nojenta (como seu pai e sua mãe, sempre que pensavam que não havia ninguém olhando), mas também significava que eles...

- ECA! ECA! – exclamou a garota nauseada. Como ela se julgava "adulta", sabia muito bem como as crianças eram feitas e o que adultos costumavam fazer quando ficavam sozinhos. Sua mãe também havia explicado para ela há alguns anos atrás. Só de imaginar Harry e Gina...

- ECA! – repetiu mais uma vez, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos repugnantes de sua mente.

- Tudo bem com você? – perguntou Gina, parada na porta do quarto.

"Claro, eu só quero morrer!", pensou Miriam. Assim não precisaria presenciar ela e Harry se agarrando por aí.

- Está tudo bem – respondeu friamente.

- É claro que não está, Miriam – disse a ruiva calmamente – Eu sei que você gosta do Harry.

- Sabe? – perguntou a menina, espantada.

- Bem, dá pra perceber. Não é exatamente um segredo...

- Oh, não! – exclamou a garota, sentando-se na cama e bufando ruidosamente – Eu quero morrer!

- Bom, então acho que vou ter que tomar esse sorvete sozinha... – retrucou a ruiva, exibindo uma lata de sorvete, aparentemente intacta.

- Não me diga que é de chocolate!

- Eu não digo, mas é – respondeu Gina. Ela também já havia tido onze anos e sabia que não havia nada melhor do que um sorvete para curar tristeza infanto-juvenil.

Durante algum tempo as duas apenas ficaram em silêncio degustando a iguaria gelada. Foi Gina quem quebrou o silêncio:

- Eu tinha dez anos quando me apaixonei pelo Harry e nem o conhecia ainda.

- Dez anos? Você não acha que era muito jovem para se apaixonar? – retrucou a garota.

- E você? – questionou Gina, divertida.

- Eu já tenho ONZE anos!

- Ah, claro! Como eu não percebi a diferença?

- Você me acha ridícula, não é?

- Não, Miriam, eu não acho você ridícula – respondeu a ruiva com sinceridade – Você é uma garota adorável e muito esperta. E Harry gosta muito de você. EU gosto muito de você.

- Harry gosta de mim como uma irmã mais nova – desabafou a menina.

- Miriam, é esse o amor que Harry tem por você. Isso não vai mudar. Eu não gostaria que Harry perdesse a sua amizade. Nós gostamos de você e eu não quero que você fique magoada conosco.

Durante alguns segundos, Miriam abaixou a cabeça e ficou olhando para o chão. Quando olhou novamente para Gina, seus olhos estavam brilhantes, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Ah, você é demais, sabia? – disse a menina, abraçando a ruiva.

- Não, você é demais. Eu quero você como dama de honra no meu casamento.

- AH, NÃO!!!!!! – gritou Miriam feliz, agarrando-se a Gina e derrubando ambas da cama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você já foi informado, Weasley? – perguntou Draco Malfoy para Rony. Hermione conversava animadamente com Ivanova e M'Bea, explicando sobre os cuidados que o time deveria tomar na altitude peruana. O ruivo estava afundado numa poltrona, parecendo bastante desanimado.

- Sobre o que? – perguntou o goleiro dos Cannons de mau humor.

- Você sabe. Vamos lá! Seu pai trabalha no ministério e seu irmão no Gringotes. Possivelmente não existe em toda Inglaterra família mais bem informada do que a sua. E tenho certeza que vocês não precisam pagar os informantes que eu pago. Blaise acabou de me telefonar contando as novidades

- É uma grande sacanagem com ele! – disse Rony depois de um momento em silêncio.

- Às vezes acho que a gente deveria ficar na América mesmo, sabe? Por que voltar para um lugar onde os caras sacaneiam a gente o tempo todo?

- Eu acho que concordo com você, Malfoy.

- Você concorda comigo?

- Pois é. Acho que é o fim do mundo. Só não concordo totalmente porque eu pretendo dar o troco. Nós Weasleys não somos tão bobos e bonzinhos como vocês pensam.

- Eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – perguntou Draco depois de um minuto de hesitação.

- Na verdade pode! – sorriu Rony, quase recuperando o bom humor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Após o almoço, as despedidas. Helga e as crianças voltariam para a Inglaterra. Todos se despediram da matriarca da família M'Bea pesarosos, pois ela era uma pessoa querida pelo grupo. Fred também voltaria para o seu país. O que era uma pena, pois as suas piadas deixariam saudades. Draco teve que admitir que nunca pensou que gostaria tanto de uma pessoa trouxa quanto gostava de Helga. E nesses dias de convivência aprendera a apreciar o senso de humor irreverente de Fred Weasley.

Retribuiu feliz o abraço da esposa de Toni e o aperto de mão sincero do irmão mais velho de Rony. Dali a alguns minutos embarcariam para a América do Sul, primeiro para o Peru e depois para o Brasil. Harry fingiu que não notou quando Rony recebeu discretamente mais uma correspondência via coruja-expressa na varanda da propriedade. O amigo andava meio misterioso nos últimos dias, sempre às voltas com pergaminhos e correspondências.

Conhecia o ruivo a tempo suficiente para saber que ele diria o que se passava quando estivesse pronto. Por isso resolveu não pressioná-lo. Mas anos de intrigas e mistérios tinham deixado Mergulho Potter escolado quanto a eventos que certamente estavam relacionados com a sua pessoa.

- Onde ficaremos hospedados no Peru? – perguntou Gina Weasley para Malfoy – Não me diga que você tem alguma propriedade na América do Sul.

- Acontece, futura Senhora Potter, que eu tenho propriedades na América do Sul, mas nada que possa alojar confortavelmente o nosso time – disse o loiro de maneira afetada – Eu não quero que digam por aí que um Malfoy não trata os seus comandados com o devido respeito. Ficaremos no melhor hotel bruxo do país, em Cuzco, se é que você já ouviu falar.

- Não, a parte geográfica fica a cargo de Hermione – brincou a ruiva. E depois, com a voz baixa para que as outras pessoas na sala não escutassem, perguntou: - O que está havendo, Malfoy?

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – retrucou Draco, fingindo-se de desentendido.

- Não subestime a minha inteligência! Você e o meu irmão cochichando pelos cantos, Rony às voltas com pergaminhos. Ele leu nos últimos dias mais do que o período em que passou na escola. E Rony e pergaminhos não combinam, Malfoy! Hermione é a parte intelectual do casal.

"Bom, pensou Malfoy, quem disse que grifinórios não usam a cabeça?". Era inútil tentar enganar a garota.

- Há más notícias da Inglaterra, ruiva – murmurou Draco, prestando atenção em Harry, que se despedia de Miriam naquele momento – E seu irmão está terminando um quebra-cabeças e eu estou ajudando na medida do possível.

- Nada que prejudique o Harry, eu espero – respondeu Gina.

- Não, dessa vez é o ministério britânico é quem vai ser prejudicado. Espere mais um pouco e você verá.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cinco horas da tarde, horário de Lima, Peru. A chave internacional de portal transportou o time dos Cannons, seus reservas, Draco Malfoy, Hermione, Vera Ivanova e bagagens para Cuzco, principal centro de concentração bruxa do Peru. Hermione havia ministrado para o grupo uma poção para diminuir os efeitos da altitude, mas ela temia que a mesma não faria muito efeito no dia do jogo por causa do esforço mágico desprendido para guiar as vassouras.

Como era de se esperar, uma multidão de torcedores e jornalistas aguardava os Cannons na área VIP reservada às autoridades e personalidades do mundo mágico. Perguntas eram disparadas em espanhol e inglês pelos repórteres. Vera, Vitor Krum e M'Bea eram bastante fluentes no idioma espanhol, o que não era surpresa. Vitor havia jogado na Espanha e Vera e Toni eram cidadãos do mundo, que já haviam atuado em diversos países. Hermione havia aprendido um pouco de português e espanhol em tempo recorde e conseguia traduzir algumas perguntas para Harry e Rony.

Além de Harry, é claro, Cris Toledo era a principal atração. A menina tinha que responder a várias questões ao mesmo tempo. Harry estava ligeiramente atordoado, ainda efeito da gripe bruxa, agravada pela altitude, que criava uma sensação de falta de ar que nem a poção de Hermione conseguia dissipar. Finalmente um repórter do país formulou para Harry uma pergunta num inglês impecável:

- Você não acha injustiça o fato de não ter sido convocado para a seleção de quadribol da Inglaterra?

Ao seu lado, Draco e Rony ficaram tensos. Não esperavam que a notícia já tivesse atravessado os oceanos. Zabini já havia avisado Draco por telefone e o Sr. Weasley, bem informado que era, tinha escrito uma carta para Rony há dias, mencionando o ocorrido.

- O QUE? – perguntou Harry, alto o suficiente para calar os demais jornalistas.

- Acabamos de saber que a seleção de quadribol do seu país foi convocada e você não foi chamado – explicou pacientemente o jornalista.

Harry esteve tão preocupado com os Cannons e com as trapaças do governo bruxo que havia esquecido que a seleção seria convocada para disputar as eliminatórias européias para a Copa Internacional de Quadribol, que seria realizada nos Estados Unidos no ano seguinte. Nilus Peters, técnico da seleção inglesa era um perfeito idiota e havia sido um jogador medíocre, mas tinha ótimas relações com a cúpula do governo bruxo britânico. Ao que tudo indicava, pretendia preservar o cargo e as relações preterindo o maior jogador de quadribol do Reino Unido.

A seleção inglesa era um tabu na vida de Harry Potter. Desde o fim da guerra ela havia se reunido uma ou duas vezes por ano para disputar amistosos. Rony havia sido convocado algumas vezes, bem como Angelina e Gina, mesmo jogando a ruiva nos últimos anos na Itália. E Harry sempre estava contundido nas convocações, o que alimentava histórias malucas sobre uma maldição que pairava sobre o "garoto-que-sobreviveu", que o impedia de jogar pelo escrete inglês.

- Eu realmente não sabia – respondeu Harry, visivelmente desanimado. Sua resposta foi traduzida por Toledo para os bruxos peruanos que não falavam inglês. Havia tanta decepção na voz do rapaz que momentaneamente o assunto foi ignorado pela imprensa local. Pelo menos na América do Sul as pessoas respeitavam o ás do quadribol, refletiu Rony, sinceramente solidário com o desapontamento do amigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era realmente impressionante a vista da sacada da suíte do hotel. Era possível ver as luzes da cidade que se projetavam pela paisagem dos Andes. Uma recepção estava acontecendo naquele momento no luxuoso restaurante, vários andares abaixo. Brindes concedidos pelas Gemialidades Weasleys foram distribuídos, camisas dos Cannons autografadas pelos jogadores foram arrematadas em leilão por bruxos ricos da América do Sul, sendo a renda destinada a obras assistencias trouxas e bruxas. Harry havia sido homenageado como o "salvador do mundo mágico", mas havia agido quase como um zumbi durante o jantar.

As pessoas pareciam compreender a sua decepção. Alguns jogadores do país que compareceram ao jantar fizeram questão de ofertar a sua solidariedade. Rigoberto Ramirez, técnico da seleção peruana, disse para Harry que os ingleses deveriam estar loucos.

- Cara, aqui no Peru, se eu deixasse de convocar uma jogador como você para a seleção, eu receberia no mínimo uma maldição imperdoável – disse o treinador num inglês precário.

Minutos mais tarde, Harry pediu para Gina e para os amigos que permanecessem no jantar (seria mal-educado se todos saíssem cedo demais), enquanto ele se retirava para a sua suíte. Recebeu aplausos ao passar entre as mesas e afagos amigáveis, além de olhares condescendentes. Todos pareciam compreender que o salvador dos bruxos estava bastante chateado por ter sido privado da honra de defender o seu país no esporte mais popular do mundo mágico.

- Vamos, pode começar a berrar e me xingar – disse Rony, que estava atrás dele na sacada. Não havia visto o amigo se aproximar – Eu já sabia que você não tinha sido convocado e não disse nada.

- Eu não estou com raiva de você, Rony – respondeu Harry calmamente, ainda olhando a bela e fria noite dos Andes – Eu sei que você não queria estragar a minha felicidade e a da Gina. Desculpe não ter ficado no jantar. Os peruanos devem estar me achando o cara mais mal-educado do mundo.

- Que nada, parceiro – retrucou Rony um pouco mais animado – Eles estão dizendo que não esperavam que o herói do mundo mágico fosse tão modesto. E as mulheres estão achando você lindo, claro. Hermione e Helga estão segurando a Gina, senão ela já teria estuporado uma meia dúzia de peruanas que acharam você "muy hermoso!".

Com um maneio de varinha, Rony conjurou um casaco, que colocou sobre as costas de Harry.

- A vista é bonita, mas você não precisa congelar admirando-a – explicou-se o ruivo.

- Obrigado, "Senhora Weasley" – brincou Harry, lembrando-se dos cuidados que a mãe de Rony sempre dispensava a ele.

- Se você piorar da gripe, Hermione e Gina vão matar você. E a mim por não ter cuidado do "pobrezinho do Harry" – caçoou o goleiro dos Cannons – Jorge diz que é o cabelo e os olhos verdes.

- O que? – perguntou Harry, não entendendo a tirada do amigo.

- É. Você parece um garotinho com os cabelos espetados desse jeito. E os olhinhos verdes fazem você parecer abandonado. Por isso todas as mulheres querem cuidar de você.

- Ah, fala sério, Rony! – indignou-se Harry, dando um soco de brincadeira no braço do ruivo. Depois, fechando o semblante repentinamente, perguntou:

- Você foi convocado, não foi?

- Sim, eu fui – respondeu Rony, ficando também repentinamente sério. E Angelina e Gina também. Nenhum de nós vai aceitar a convocação.

- Que merda, Rony! Não me diga que vocês não querem jogar na seleção!

- É claro que queremos! Mas não sem você. Nós somos uma família, lembra? Mexeu com um, mexeu com todo mundo.

- Droga, Rony! – repetia Harry sem parar, dando murros na palma da mão e andando pela sacada.

Quando tinha quatorze anos, ele havia assistido a final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol na companhia de sua amiga Hermione e dos Weasleys. Havia sonhado secretamente em jogar pelo selecionado inglês desde então. Nos últimos anos, ficara frustrado por estar contundido em todas as convocações. Apesar de modesto, o jovem sabia do seu potencial. Sabia que poderia jogar bem pela seleção e ao mesmo tempo realizar o sonho de infância. O que mais o irritava era o fato de que só não havia sido convocado por causa das picuinhas ridículas do ministério da magia britânico. E que por sua causa, seus amigos também ficariam de fora. Conhecia muito bem os Weasleys e Angelina, quase uma Weasley também, para saber que eles não voltariam atrás na sua decisão de solidariedade a ele, Harry.

Esse fato o magoava mais ainda. Parou junto à janela e fechou os olhos, obrigando-se a se acalmar e a respirar pausadamente, o que era dificultado pelo ar rarefeito. O que aquela cidade simpática, que os havia recebido tão bem não precisava, era de um bruxo poderoso como ele perdendo o controle de sua magia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você não compreende, Mione – disse Harry para sua amiga Hermione que o examinava pela manhã. A jovem curandeira faria uma avaliação física dos jogadores para determinar a carga de treinamentos que poderiam ser ministrados pela treinadora Ivanova.

Hermione havia tentado animar o amigo sem muito sucesso. Nem mesmo os carinhos de Gina pareciam confortá-lo. A ruiva passou o café da manhã fazendo hilariantes imitações das "admiradoras" peruanas de Harry, prometendo que não deixaria o país sem azarar pelo menos umas cinco daquelas sirigaitas latinas.

- Toledo é o meu tipo de garota peruana, sabe? – brincou a ruiva entre um e outro gole de suco de abóbora.

- Por quê? – perguntou Draco Malfoy distraído. Estranhamente ele e Rony andaram aos cochichos a manhã inteira.

- Porque eu não preciso me preocupar com ela jogando o seu "charme latino" pra cima do Harry – concluiu a ruiva, arrancando risadas, mesmo de Harry.

Toledo estava muito animada, pois Tess Smith havia chegado no final da noite anterior, o que fez a artilheira peruana retirar-se discretamente do jantar para passar a noite com a namorada.

- Eu acho isso nojento – resmungou Apollo Cole, referindo-se à sua colega de time e ao seu respectivo par.

- Ah, cala a boca! – ralhou com ele Andy, atirando na direção do "jogador polivalente" o mesmo feitiço que Gina jogara em Rony nos Estados Unidos. Rapidamente bolinhas coloridas começaram a aparecer no rosto negro do jamaicano. Amanda, namorada do batedor brasileiro, lançou sobre Apollo um feitiço que produzia coceira, fato que recebeu a aprovação de todo o time e animou um pouco Harry.

- Eu entendo mais do que você pensa – respondeu-lhe Hermione – Eu sei que você sempre sonhou jogar pela seleção. E eu respeito isso, sabe? Não sou a "sabe-tudo-racional-insensível" que você pensa.

- Desculpe, Hermione – disse Harry numa voz quase sumida – Eu não deveria descarregar minha frustração em você. É que...

- Eu sei. Eu sei. A essa altura eu já sou pós-graduada na "disciplina Harry Potter" – brincou a curandeira – Você está fulo da vida porque eles não apenas fizeram uma injustiça com você, como também prejudicaram pessoas que você considera. Acredite, meu amigo, eu também gostaria de enforcar cada uma daqueles idiotas do ministério. Mas eu posso fazer uma coisa por você – disse Hermione, concluindo os exames e guardando os instrumentos mágicos dentro da sua valise profissional.

- O que? – perguntou Harry, interessado, pensando talvez numa poção para levantar o ânimo.

- Eu posso lhe dar um abraço. Você sabe que eu sou boa nisso – falou a jovem, dando realmente um grande abraço em Harry, que surpreso a princípio, retribuiu o afeto, perguntando-se o que faria da vida sem os amigos que possuía.

- Você não acha que a gente deveria ficar com ciúme? – perguntou Rony para Gina. Ambos haviam acabado de entrar na suíte de Harry depois de uma volta pelas imediações.

- Tenho certeza que não – respondeu-lhe a irmã. Ela sabia que Rony estava brincando, pois ninguém tinha dúvidas que Harry e Hermione eram um para o outro os irmãos que nunca tiveram. E que se amavam apenas dessa forma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De todas as duplas possíveis e imagináveis que poderiam se formar no mundo mágico, aquela sem dúvida era a mais bizarra de todas. Bebendo tranqüilamente um drinque local, preparado com frutas tropicais, folha de coca e só Deus sabe o que mais, vestidos com elegantes roupas bruxas de viagem, estavam no bar do hotel Gui Weasley e Severo Snape.

Harry saiu do primeiro treino na altitude de Cuzco realmente destruído. Os demais jogadores não estavam melhores do que ele e a curta caminhada do campo de quadribol até o saguão do hotel pareceu-lhes uma marcha de quilômetros. Os atletas mal tinham forças para responder aos alegres acenos do torcedores e dos turistas bruxos. Toni M'Bea e Andy Lopes, robustos e musculosos como eram, pareciam padecer bastante, vítimas do ar rarefeito.

- Cara, jogar quadribol nessa altitude vai ser barra! – disse o batedor brasileiro.

- Tomara que o Vítor apanhe o pomo com quinze minutos de jogo – concordou o africano.

Rony discretamente conduziu o amigo para o elegante bar e restaurante. Provavelmente na Inglaterra, as pessoas torceriam o nariz ao ver dois jogadores suados, vestindo uniformes de quadribol, macular o ambiente cinco estrelas do estabelecimento. No entanto, os turistas e os peruanos pareciam não ligar muito para cerimônias e todos levantavam seus copos, saudando Mergulho Potter e Maluco Weasley.

- Vocês poderiam vestir roupas decentes, pelo menos – resmungou Snape, lançando um olhar desdenhoso para os dois jogadores.

- Vai ver se eu estou na esquina, morcegão! – respondeu Rony, sentando-se na mesa ocupada pelo irmão e pelo antigo professor de poções de Hogwarts.

- Boa tarde para você também, Weasley – retrucou friamente o homem mais velho.

Depois dos cumprimentos (na verdade Harry cumprimentou apenas Gui e limitou-se a um discreto aceno de cabeça para o ex-professor, que retribuiu com o mesmo "entusiasmo" ao cumprimento).

- Eu não vou enrolar você, Harry. Nós estamos aqui para te avisar que um representante do ministério britânico vai te procurar hoje à noite – explicou Gui, com a conhecida eficiência profissional adquirida durante anos como funcionário do Banco Gringotes.

- E como você é um idiota descuidado, o ministério vem roubando as suas contribuições para os fundos de apoio às vítimas da guerra e aos veteranos – completou Snape, parecendo muito feliz por encontrar uma forma de ofender Harry.

- Eu avisei você, Severo – disse Gui calmamente, mas era visível a sua contrariedade. Não era segredo que não gostava de Snape, diferentemente de outros membros da Ordem da Fênix, que tinham uma postura neutra em relação ao ex-professor – Não vou permitir que você fique espezinhando o Harry. Ele não tem culpa se há um bando de ladrões no nosso governo e órgãos de fiscalização que deveriam ser responsáveis – ele enfatizou a frase a fim de alfinetar Snape - não se preocupam em fiscalizar porcaria nenhuma!

- É verdade. Poderíamos acrescentar que ele também não tem culpa de colocar os seus ricos galeões sob a responsabilidade de pessoas ineptas – alfinetou o ex-professor.

- Ora seu... – ia dizendo o mais velho dos Weasleys, a mão sendo levada às vestes a procura da varinha, gesto imitado por Snape. Boa parte do bar apreciava a cena com interesse.

- PAREM COM ISSO! – berrou Rony. Agora todos os olhares do bar estavam sobre o quarteto. Um homem moreno bem vestido, certamente o gerente do estabelecimento, aproximou-se, perguntando em inglês se havia algum problema.

- Não, está tudo bem – disse Harry, tenso, tentando afastar o peruano.

- Não foi para isso que vocês vieram para o Peru, não é mesmo? – disse Rony, irritado, mas num tom de voz que evitava atrair demasiada atenção ao grupo.

- Realmente não – concordou Gui, colocando ambas as mãos sobre a mesa e soltando a respiração para aliviar a contrariedade.

- Realmente – concordou Snape, tomando uma dose um tanto grande demais do seu drinque. Sua mão tremia de maneira quase imperceptível. "Malditos grifinórios!", disse por entre dentes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Três horas mais tarde, Harry e Rony estavam na suíte do ruivo, em frente a um emissário do Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido. Os dois jogadores estavam de banho tomado, haviam ingerido a amarga poção para diminuir os efeitos da altitude que Hermione havia ministrado a ambos e estavam prontos para "fazer história", como Rony havia dito.

Eles se aproveitariam da idéia reinante entre as mentes pequenas do mundo bruxo, de que Harry era um idiota manipulado e controlado pelos Weasleys, e acreditavam que Rony estaria disposto a selar, em nome do amigo e de uma generosa quantia em dinheiro, um acordo com o Ministério, que "convenceria" o Departamento de Esportes Mágicos a arquivar o processo no qual o astro dos Cannons era acusado de usar "magia excessiva", liberando-o para a seleção, pois a tristeza do rapaz ao saber que não havia sido convocado já era noticiada em toda a Europa, enfurecendo os fãs de quadribol, que se perguntavam, como o treinador peruano, se os ingleses haviam enlouquecido.

- Sente-se, Senhor... – ia dizendo Rony animadamente, tentando arrancar do misterioso emissário ao menos um nome.

- Nada de nomes, Weasley – disse friamente o burocrata, sentando-se de maneira afetada numa poltrona que ficava no centro do quarto. Harry ocupava uma cadeira à sua direita, enquanto Rony ocupou outra, cruzando calmamente as suas longas pernas. Havia mais cadeiras aparentemente vazias ao lado do ruivo e de seu amigo.

O misterioso funcionário lançou um feitiço de rastreamento em volta, a fim de detectar alguma presença indesejável, camuflada por um feitiço ou escondida por uma capa de invisibilidade. Sorriu satisfeito. Tudo indicava que estavam sozinhos. Depois da rasteira que o jovem Malfoy havia dado no executivo ianque, todo cuidado era pouco com aqueles moleques.

- Soube que vocês tiveram uma conversa tensa com Severo Snape e Gui Weasley – disse o homem mais velho cheio de astúcia. Pensava, talvez, surpreender os dois rapazes com a informação que monitorava os passos deles. Ficou um pouco decepcionado ao ver os semblantes impassíveis de Harry e de Rony.

- Sei – disse Harry friamente – Não é grande coisa você saber disso, uma vez que todo o bar viu a confusão.

- Eu sei também que o seu irmão mais velho andou elaborando relatórios minuciosos a respeito das quantias tiradas de sua conta para os fundos de ajuda aos veteranos e ás vítimas de guerra – respondeu o bruxo, apontando o dedo para Rony.

- Sim – respondeu o ruivo – Foi muito hábil desviar o dinheiro depois que as quantias eram descontadas. Os valores saíam de um jeito e chegavam menores aos bolsos das pessoas que deveriam ser auxiliadas. Comecei a desconfiar disso depois de ler naquela jornal asqueroso do Dan Carter o valor das pensões que eram pagas aos veteranos. Eu me lembrei que as quantias deveriam ser maiores e confirmei com meu irmão.

- Aquele jornalista idiota – resmungou o funcionário sem nome – Eu falei para o ministro não patrocinar aquele imbecil – deixou escapar por entre dentes.

- Informação interessante – constatou Rony arqueando uma sobrancelha e olhando na direção de uma das cadeiras – Suponho que haja muito dinheiro disponível para sacanagens quando se rouba de cidadãos honestos.

- Poupe-me do seu senso de justiça idiota, Weasley! – sibilou o homem mais velho – Governos vivem com o dinheiro que tiram de cidadãos honestos, gostem vocês disso ou não. Seja em forma de imposto ou de outra forma qualquer. Até aquele seboso do Snape concorda comigo e pretende amansar o Conselho de Estado e a Alta Corte.

- Eu nunca disse que concordava com você, Darius Umbridge – disse uma voz fria. Numa das cadeiras aparentemente vazias que rodeavam os três homens, Severo Snape havia despido uma capa de invisibilidade e dirigia um olhar gélido ao funcionário do governo britânico.

- Umbridge? – surpreenderam-se Harry e Rony?

- Oh, sim – disse calmamente o antigo professor de Hogwarts – A nossa velha amiga empregou muitos sobrinhos no ministério em cargos sem nome ou registro, não é mesmo, Darius?

Darius Umbridge, cuja identidade havia sido devassada subitamente estava nesse momento pálido como uma folha de pergaminho virgem e um suor frio brilhava na sua face.

- Você não vai conseguir desaparatar nessa poltrona ou nesse quarto – informou Rony tranqüilamente – Portanto pare de fazer força. Aliás, você nem mesmo vai conseguir se levantar daí.

- Mas... Os feitiços de rastreamentos? – indagou Umbridge.

- Uma das coisas que se aprende numa guerra é contornar esse tipo de feitiço – respondeu o ruivo – Claro que um burocrata como você não saberia disso.

- Snape? – o homem lançou um olhar suplicante na direção de Severo Snape, que estava impassível e dobrava cuidadosamente a capa da invisibilidade – Mas, você disse que odiava Potter!

- Eu disse que Potter era um tolo descuidado e crédulo – admitiu o ex-professor – Nunca disse que apoiava roubos e falsificações. Não tenho culpa se você tirou conclusões erradas do que eu disse – depois de pronunciar essas palavras, Snape levantou-se, caminhou na direção do homem paralisado no assento da poltrona e disse, apontando um longo dedo indicador curvo para ele: – Como membro da Alta Corte do governo bruxo e do recém nomeado Conselho de Estado, você não acreditava mesmo que eu viria até esse país no fim do mundo para livrar a cara de funcionários corruptos como você e de um ministro decrépito como o Blackwell, não é mesmo?

- Podemos seguir com o combinado? – perguntou Rony para Harry.

- Como dizem os americanos: o show é seu, meu amigo – retrucou Harry com um grande sorriso.

- Muito bem – falou Rony, em seguida limpou a garganta e prosseguiu em alto e bom som: - Eu, Ronald Billus Weasley, cidadão bruxo da Grã-Bretanha, acuso formalmente o governo mágico dessa nação de fraude contra as finanças de Harry Tiago Potter, desvio dos bens destinados aos fundos de amparo ás vítimas da guerra e aos veteranos, além de espalhar e incentivar calúnias a respeito do dito cidadão. Acuso Georgius Blackwell, ministro da magia, de liderar as operações fraudulentas, sua antiga assessora Dolores Umbridge por cumplicidade e o funcionário Darius Umbridge por fazer parte das desonestidades mencionadas e ainda tentar obter por chantagem a concordância com as ações do ministério.

- Você é um tolo, Weasley! – Darius Umbridge praticamente cuspiu as palavras – Esse processo só se formaliza na frente de cinco testemunhas isentas. O Potter não conta. E você não tem provas das transações financeiras.

- Na presença de Severo Snape, membro da Alta Corte dos bruxos e do Conselho de Estado – continuou Rony o discurso, ignorando completamente a interrupção – Guilherme Weasley, funcionário do Banco Gringotes, Hermione Jane Granger, curandeira, do jogador de quadribol Antonius Olimpicus Obote M'Bea, cidadão bruxo britânico nascido em Uganda, Anderson Francisco Lopes, jogador de quadribol, cidadão bruxo do Brasil, exijo em nome da justiça bruxa os direitos de Harry Tiago Potter, os meus direitos de contestação das atitudes do governo mágico.

A cada nome mencionado por Rony, os amigos se livravam dos feitiços de camuflagem e das capas da invisibilidade, fazendo-se visíveis na suíte do hotel. Amanda Trindade, namorada de Andy, familiarizada com engenhocas trouxas, filmava toda a cena com uma câmera super moderna. O que Rony estava efetuando era uma contestação formal às medidas arbitrárias do governo bruxo. A representação do mais novo dos garotos Weasleys seria apresentada à Corte Suprema e ao Conselho de Estado, que poderiam pedir a renúncia e até exigir a prisão das autoridades mágicas da Grã-Bretanha. Desde o século XIX um pedido desses não era efetuado e desde o século XVII não era atendido. Estavam, como bem dissera Rony, "fazendo história".

- E os duendes do Banco Gringotes – continuou Rony, cada vez mais entusiasmado. Um feitiço que ativava a memória, lançado por Hermione há algumas horas atrás, ajudava a performance do goleiro dos Cannons - usando o Dispositivo de Proteção Econômica do Mundo Bruxo, artigo 41, parágrafo 13, concederam a mim, a Severo Snape e a Guilherme Weasley as provas de malversação dos fundos bancários. EU ACUSO! – disse por fim o ruivo. A frase dita com ênfase formalizava a acusação e ativava um dispositivo mágico que obrigaria os responsáveis a conduzirem a investigação até o final e lançaria uma maldição sobre o acusador se fosse falsa a denúncia.

Uma luz púrpura envolveu todas as pessoas presentes, pairando a princípio sobre Darius Umbridge, que se encolheu apavorado. O Feixe de luz foi diminuindo gradativamente até se tornar um pequeno quadro púrpura e depois um conjunto de pergaminhos dessa cor. Hermione havia lido sobre o ritual e o feitiço que se seguia nos seus tempos de escola. Nunca poderia imaginar que o veria e que ele seria invocado por Rony.

A luz transformando-se em pergaminho era o sinal da aceitação mágica e da justiça da denúncia. Lentamente o conjunto de pergaminhos constando todas as palavras pronunciadas pelo ruivo em suas graves acusações deslizaram em sua direção. Ele havia passado os últimos dias estudando esse ritual e Draco Malfoy mandara Zabini enviar da Inglaterra todas as informações possíveis que eles, bruxos puro-sangue, deveriam ter arquivadas em algum lugar. Ele poderia assinar apenas com uma pena facilmente conujurável, mas iria fazer tudo à moda antiga. Só para ter certeza.

Calmamente o ruivo tirou um canivete do bolso. Era um canivete mágico que Harry lhe dera de presente anos trás, no seu aniversário. O canivete cortava o que você desejasse na medida desejada. Hermione emitiu um soluço quando Rony fez um pequeno corte no pulso e assinou com sangue o documento. Estava tudo acabado.

Darius Umbridge levantou-se da poltrona, livre enfim do feitiço que o prendia e saiu correndo do aposento em que fora humilhado terrivelmente. Não poderia se esconder. Teria que comparecer, obrigado pelo ritual que tinha presenciado e onde seu nome havia sido mencionado, ás investigações. Também não conseguiria mentir quando interrogado, assim como as testemunhas. O antigo "pobretão Weasley" provavelmente havia decretado o fim de um ministério bruxo de uma maneira que não se via há mais de trezentos anos.

Snape olhava para o rapaz ruivo de maneira enigmática.

- Você tem mais peito do que eu imaginava, Weasley – disse por fim, mantendo, entretanto, a voz fria de sempre.

Rony era cumprimentado por todos. Gina também agora estava presente e abraçava o irmão, que tinha o corte no pulso cuidado por Hermione. Ainda abraçado à irmã mais nova e à namorada, o grandalhão ruivo encarou o seu ex-professor de maneira cínica e disse muito cheio de si:

- É, cara, eu sou foda!


	47. O NOVO MINISTRO

CAPÍTULO 47

Havia uma pequena comemoração, da qual faziam parte os jogadores dos Cannons, Amanda, Vera, Draco, Hermione e Gui Weasley. Previsivelmente Severo Snape recolheu-se aos seus aposentos dizendo que deveria viajar cedo para a Inglaterra.

- O cara é um porre, não é mesmo? – desdenhou Vera Ivanova.

- Ah, ele é legal quando a gente o conhece bem – tentou defendê-lo Malfoy.

- Acredite, Vera, quando a gente o conhece bem ele continua sendo um porre – disse Toni M'Bea, expondo a sua opinião de ex-grifinório.

- Mas não há dúvida que a sua presença foi fundamental para desmascarar o ministério – ponderou Gui, tentando ser justo.

- O sobrinho da sapa velha achou que Snape, famoso desafeto de Harry, iria participar da tramóia – disse Rony. Hermione havia tratado do corte em seu pulso e fitava o namorado com um ar próximo a adoração.

- Parabéns, Weasley – disse Draco Malfoy – Você realmente teve tutano.

- Obrigado, Malfoy – respondeu Rony com uma visível expressão de surpresa – Você também ajudou bastante. O que foi, Gina? – perguntou o ruivo para a irmã mais nova, certamente por causa da cara divertida que a garota ostentava.

- Vocês dois – respondeu a ruiva com um sorriso – Tão amáveis um com o outro... Hermione, minha amiga, você deveria começar a se preocupar.

- O QUE? – disseram Rony e Draco apavorados, fazendo com que os demais caíssem na risada.

- Eu estou preocupada com a reação do ministério – falou Hermione depois de um longo período. A jovem curandeira estava muito orgulhosa de Rony, mas isso não afastava a sua preocupação. Mexer com o poder maior do mundo bruxo britânico era perigoso, ela sabia por experiência própria.

- Snape acha que esse governo cai como um castelo feito com snap explosivo – disse Gui – Papai tem a mesma opinião. Ele acha que eles não vão sobreviver a esse desgaste.

- E pensar que os bastardos só perseguiam o Harry por causa de dinheiro – bufou uma furiosa Gina Weasley – Aqueles miseráveis!

- Afinal, por que eles precisavam do meu dinheiro especificamente? – perguntou Harry, um braço em volta do ombro da namorada, fato que parecia não incomodar os antes ciumentos irmãos mais velhos da ruiva.

- Blackwell, Umbridge e outros funcionários pretendiam formar um grupo que se mantivesse no poder eternamente. É preciso comprar o silêncio das pessoas certas – explicou o mais velho dos Weasleys – Os duendes não estavam mais dispostos a liberar empréstimos a perder de vista...

- Então eles resolveram roubar o Harry – completou Hermione com a sagacidade de sempre – É revoltante!

- Não só o Harry – continuou Gui – Parece que há uma lista de outros bruxos ilustres e ricos que eles vinham roubando ou pretendiam roubar. Isso explica em parte a tentativa de desmoralizar o nosso amigo.

- Por Merlin! – exclamou Harry – Tudo isso realmente me deixou cansado. Eu vou dormir – Depois, passando por Rony, o artilheiro dos Cannons fez com que o amigo levantasse e lhe deu um grande abraço – Obrigado mais uma vez.

- De nada, companheiro – respondeu Rony, um tanto sem jeito – Aquele negócio de família, lembra?

- Ah, por falar em família... – lembrou-se Gui subitamente.

- Ah, nem vem! – quase gritou Gina.

- Você pediu a minha irmãzinha em casamento, não é mesmo, Potter? – continuou o irmão de Gina como se não a tivesse ouvido.

- Oba! Isso promete – cochichou Draco para Toni e Vera, esfregando as mãos a espera de alguma confusão.

- E o que é que tem? – perguntou a ruiva com ar de desafio.

- Acontece que como irmão mais velho, eu tenho...

- Tem que encher o Harry, é? – perguntou de novo a garota, o rosto quase tão vermelho quanto os cabelos.

- Tenho que dar os parabéns aos pombinhos – concluiu Gui com um grande sorriso, levantando-se com a mão estendida para o futuro cunhado e depois puxando-o para um abraço – Você não sabe a encrenca em que se meteu, meu amigo – sussurrou no ouvido de Harry e em voz alta: - Você sempre foi bem-vindo nessa família. Eu tenho certeza que falo por todos os Weasleys.

Gina ainda estava abobada quando recebeu o cumprimento e um beijo carinhoso do irmão.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Como Severo Snape havia previsto, o governo mágico britânico desabou dois dias depois. Amontoados no quarto de Draco Malfoy, todos assistiam ao noticiário da TV Bruxa ("a verdade e a magia da informação chegando ao seu lar"), transmitida em espanhol para a América Latina. Ora Toledo, ora Toni, traduziam as informações.

Georgius Blackwell havia renunciado e estava em prisão domiciliar, esperando ser julgado por dezenas de violações. Umbridge, funcionária menos graduada estava para ser mandada para Azkaban. Dezenas de funcionários do ministério estavam detidos ou em vias de sê-lo. Os duendes do Banco Gringotes pareciam exibir uma satisfação maldosa em denunciar os trambiques dos peixes graúdos. A opinião pública bruxa exigia renúncia em bloco do ministério e substituição dos chefes de todos os departamentos.

Rony Weasley era o herói do momento. A sua amizade com Harry ("O Eleito") e a coragem da família Weasley, tida agora como um "pilar de honorabilidade do mundo mágico" ou a "reserva moral da sociedade bruxa", era ressaltada pelo noticiário. Lembravam agora dos feitos do Eleito e dos amigos durante a guerra.

Harry Potter era mencionado a todo o momento. A tentativa de desmoralizar o herói do mundo mágico para e se apropriar ilegalmente das generosas contribuições do rapaz revoltava o bruxo da rua. De novo contavam histórias piegas de como Harry estava magoado, acrescentando agora um final feliz, pois diziam, o jovem havia encontrado o amor junto à sua namorada de infância.

_- A boa notícia, minhas amigas – disse uma bruxa com um penteado pavoroso, que dava dicas de comportamento ao público feminino e relatava as últimas fofocas do mundo mágico no noticiário matinal – é que o bruxo mais querido da Grã-Bretanha encontrou o amor ao lado da adorável Ginevra Weasley. A garota fisgou um dos solteiros mais cobiçados do mundo. Esperta ela, não? – disse a bruxa em inglês, enquanto legendas traduziam para o espanhol – Além de bonito e rico, dizem que o moreno nunca havia saído com uma garota, se é que vocês me entendem – piscou a apresentadora em sinal de cumplicidade para os telespectadores._

Nesse momento, antecipando o constrangimento do namorado, a ruiva lançou um feitiço que desligou a televisão. Harry estava rubro de vergonha, enquanto os amigos solidariamente tentavam se manter sérios. Menos Draco Malfoy, é claro.

- Ora, ora – caçoou Malfoy – O último rapaz virgem do mundo do quadribol...

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – disseram Gina e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Eu posso encontrar uma pessoa de confiança para tomar conta dos seus bens – disse um muito sério Gui Weasley a Harry e Gina após o jantar daquele dia.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Harry, surpreso. Gui realmente andava muito pouco confortável na sua presença. Tirando o cumprimento pelo compromisso com Gina, o mais velho dos Weasleys andava muito reticente na sua presença.

- Os duendes criaram algum tipo de problema para você? – perguntou Gina com o jeito protetor de sempre, certamente herdado da Sra. Weasley.

- Não, claro que não – afirmou Gui de maneira enfática, mas divertindo-se muito com a preocupação da irmã – Eles ainda confiam em mim, mas talvez o Harry queira...

- Não seja tonto! – exclamou Harry – Eu confio em você. Tenho certeza que você não teve culpa daqueles pilantras pilharem o meu ouro. Você não acha que eu vou levar o que Snape disse a sério, não é mesmo?

- Claro que não, Harry, mas...

- Nada de mas – interrompeu-o Harry – Sei que o meu ouro está seguro cuidado por você.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Vamos, Andy, respire – dizia Hermione, colocando no rosto do batedor brasileiro uma máscara de oxigênio.

Andy Lopes, jovem e intrépido batedor brasileiro e uma das maiores revelações do quadribol sul-americano nos últimos anos, era mais uma vítima da altitude de Cuzco. Não era fácil jogar quadribol a mais de três mil metros de altitude. O jovem passou mal e teve que aterrissar sua vassoura na área médica, onde Hermione o reanimava com oxigênio e o fazia tomar uma poção para diminuir o mal-estar.

- O problema não é só a altitude – explicava depois Vera Ivanova para o time reunido no vestiário do Estádio Ataualpa, o mais moderno do país, local onde ocorreria a partida contra a seleção peruana – O time deles é muito bom e eles sabem usar a altitude a seu favor. Vão tentar nos cansar antes de meia hora e tornar o jogo o mais longo o possível.

- Quando o oxigênio começa a faltar – ponderou de maneira sombria, Toni M'Bea.

Como Vera vinha alertando nos últimos dias, o selecionado peruano não tinha a seu favor apenas a altitude de Cuzco. Melhor time de quadribol da América do Sul, trinta e cinco títulos sul-americanos, atual campeão da Copa América (realizada a cada três anos), um dos favoritos para ganhar a próxima Copa Mundial de Quadribol, a ser realizada nos Estados Unidos no próximo ano, o Peru era um dos poucos escretes que podiam se dar ao luxo de ter pelo menos dois bons jogadores de quadribol para cada posição.

Além de Toledo, jovem e brilhante artilheira (e que jogaria para o seu país e contra os Cannons na partida próxima), tinham pelo menos mais quatro artilheiros muito bons, todos jogando nos melhores times europeus. Guevara e Quiroga, seus batedores, estavam cotados entre os melhores do mundo nessa posição, mas os reservas Martinez e Yazalde eram também excelentes. Tinha dois goleiros ótimos: a veterana Lina Duarte e o jovem Pedro Santamaría, recém contratado pelos Duendes, o time de Baby Jane O'Neal. E como se tudo isso não fosse suficiente, pelo menos três ótimos apanhadores. Marina Reynoso, a mais experiente e de volta ao seu país depois de jogar anos na Liga Italiana, provavelmente seria escalada no jogo contra o time de Harry e Gina.

Resumindo: Vera Ivanova, embora não dissesse, considerava uma derrota por um placar honroso um resultado bastante aceitável. E torcia para que a falta de oxigênio não derrubasse um dos seus jogadores da vassoura.

- Bom, eu processo os peruanos se alguém passar mal na altitude – disse friamente Draco Malfoy.

Temendo a sua histrionice, os peruanos vinham oferecendo todas as condições para a adaptação do time britânico. A fama de Draco o precedeu no país. A história que havia processado metade dos Estados Unidos e pretendia processar a maior parte do Reino Unido intimidava os peruanos. Poções à base de coca e outros medicamentos foram colocados a serviço dos Cannons, assim como livros e mais livros com dicas de como contornar o problema da altitude, que eram avidamente devorados por Hermione.

- _Caminar despacito, comer poquito, dormir solito _– disse num espanhol razoável Hermione Granger.

- O que? – perguntou a maioria do time, que não entendia o idioma.

- É a recomendação dos peruanos para a altitude – explicou M'Bea pacientemente – Significa andar devagar, comer pouco e dormir sozinho.

- Humm, essa última recomendação a curandeira não anda seguindo à risca, não é mesmo? – perguntou Vera com um grande sorriso maroto, cutucando Hermione, que havia se tornado ligeiramente rubra.

- Há poções para isso – murmurou a jovem medibruxa.

- Desde que os rapazes estejam inteiros no dia do jogo... – deu de ombros Vera, depois lançando também para Gina um olhar malicioso. Rony parou de rir na mesma hora.

- Vamos voltar às discussões táticas, por favor – falou o ruivo, as orelhas começando a ficar vermelhas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry não se sentia bem naquela manhã. Depois de várias semanas sem aquela angústia, fruto das crises de abstinência, ele acordara com a conhecida sensação de vazio. Havia se levantado devagar para não acordar Gina, que dormia a seu lado (ele também não seguira a regra de "dormir solito"), sentando-se numa cadeira confortável, em frente a porta de vidro que dava para varanda, por vários minutos contemplando a paisagem dos Andes. Percebeu quando uma carta foi colocada sob a porta da suíte. Levantando-se para analisar o conteúdo, surpreendeu-se ao ver que era um memorando com timbre do Ministério da Magia Britânico. Convocava-o para uma reunião às dez horas em ponto. E era assinada por Severo Snape. O mais estranho era que a assinatura estava sobre um título: MINISTRO INTERINO DA MAGIA DO REINO UNIDO.

- O QUE? – assustou-se Rony à mesa do café da manhã, cuspindo longe todo o suco de abóbora que estava tomado.

- Recebi uma coruja de papai ontem à noite – Falou Gui, muito sério – O Conselho precisa se organizar para as novas eleições. Como muitos dos membros também estão presos ou sob investigação, precisavam nomear algum interino. Dumbledore era o candidato mais óbvio, mas ele não aceitou. A Professora McGonagall recusou-se a se afastar de Hogwarts. Snape era a única escolha.

- Mas, e o fato dele ter sido um Comensal da Morte? – perguntou Gina.

- Ele era um espião, Weasley – afirmou Draco Malfoy, que tinha um grande apreço pelo antigo professor de poções e diretor da sua casa em Hogwarts, a Sonserina – Ele é um herói agora, lembre-se disso. Mas, admito que é estranho Severo ter cruzado o oceano novamente para se reunir com Potter, de quem ele não é exatamente um admirador.

- Mas o Harry não está se sentindo bem – afirmou Gina, novamente com seu jeito protetor – A última coisa que ele precisa é do Seboso perturbando-o a dois dias de uma partida difícil.

- Eu estou bem, Gina – disse Harry, surpreso, pois imaginava que a ruiva não havia percebido o seu desconforto pela manhã. Nada parecia escapar da garota quando se tratava dele.

- Não, não está! – afirmou a ruiva – Você se debateu e falou a noite inteira.

- E como você saberia desse fato, mocinha? – perguntou Gui, encarando a irmã muito seriamente.

- Porque nós dormimos juntos, oras! –vociferou a artilheira dos Cannons – Que pergunta idiota!

- Anh, Harry... Acho que precisamos ter uma conversa – falou o mais velho dos irmãos Weasleys, as orelhas ligeiramente vermelhas, como acontecia com Rony quando este ficava nervoso ou constrangido.

- Nada disso! – afirmou Gina, postando-se na frente de Harry – Você fica aqui, termina o seu café da manhã e deixa Hermione examiná-lo. Eu e meu "querido" irmão mais velho vamos ter uma conversa. Vocês não vão ficar falando sobre a minha pessoa como se eu fosse uma donzela indefesa.

Harry olhou para Rony e Gui. Rony murmurou algo como "eu já desisti de tomar conta dessa maluca" e Gui deu de ombros, concordando com a "conversa".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- OK. Sua "irmãzinha" não é mais virgem. O que você vai fazer? – perguntou a ruiva para o irmão mais velho – Vai matar o Harry ou coisa assim?

Gui ficou sem fala com a franqueza da irmã.

- Garanto que o Harry não fez nada comigo que eu não quisesse e o contrário também é verdade, considerando-se o grau de "experiência" dele nesses assuntos – acrescentou a garota.

- Harry é o primeiro... Quer dizer... – atrapalhou-se Gui.

- Harry não foi o primeiro. Eu fui a sua "primeira", se é que você quer saber – respondeu-lhe a irmã, divertindo-se com a atrapalhação do mais velho.

- Mas... Mas...

- Chega, Gui! Eu não vou ficar discutindo a minha vida sexual com você. Eu me lembro bem da fama que você tinha quando era solteiro. "Garanhão Weasley" era o seu apelido na escola, não é mesmo?

- Mas era diferente – tentou desculpar-se o ruivo, as orelhas ficando vermelhas como os cabelos.

- Eu não teria tanta "experiência" como você nem que vivesse mais três vidas – caçoou a irmã caçula – E eu não quero tanta experiência assim. Eu amo o Harry.

- E ele ama você, não é mesmo? – perguntou o rapaz, finalmente relaxando e se permitindo um sorriso – Um sujeito "experiente" , como você acha que eu sou, conhece um sujeito apaixonado.

- Ah, o Harry é tão fofo! – disse a ruiva com um ar sonhador.

Gui sorriu com a expressão da irmã. Ela era irremediavelmente passional como a maioria da família Weasley, pensou o rapaz. Podia agir como uma menininha apaixonada ou como uma mulher forte e protetora, dependendo dos acontecimentos. Como sua mãe. Não havia nada mais a dizer. Harry e Gina estavam destinados um ao outro desde o início dos tempos.

- Bem, só tenha juízo, certo? E desculpe por esse ataque de "irmão-defensor-da-honra-da irmã-mais-nova". São coisas que a gente mão consegue evitar.

- Eu posso sobreviver a isso – disse a ruiva, dando um beijo no rosto do irmão – E vocês, saiam daí! – disse, apontando a varinha para a porta do quarto, que se abriu, revelando Harry e Rony, que a tudo ouviam com auxílio das "orelhas extensíveis" das Gemialidades Weasleys.

- Oi – disse Rony muito sem graça – Alguém conhece um atalho para o Brasil? – perguntou, numa tentativa miserável de disfarce.

- Fofo! Humpf! – bufou Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Fale logo, Snape – disse friamente Harry Potter para Severo Snape.

Harry tinha que admitir que o "Seboso" estava elegante com vestes pretas muito imponentes, o cabelo, agora levemente grisalho e bem mais curto. Provavelmente dera um jeito na conhecida oleosidade do seu couro cabeludo. Harry se perguntou se o Ministério tinha algum serviço de cabeleireiro. Parecia, pensou o jovem artilheiro dos Cannons, quase um ser humano. Mas continuava sendo Snape. Com o nariz de gancho e tudo.

- Modos, Potter – retrucou o ministro interino, parecendo divertido em chamar a atenção do ex-aluno.

- Senão você vai fazer o que? Tirar pontos dele? – desdenhou Gina Weasley, que fizera questão de comparecer à reunião.

- Potter e seu harém de mulheres superprotetoras... – murmurou Snape de maneira cínica.

- Olha aqui, seu seboso de uma figa! – vociferou a ruiva – Eu não vou deixar você usar o seu cargo de ministro pra infernizar a vida do Harry! Harry não possui nenhum harém, seu pervertido desgraçado! Ele tem amigos! Amigos, entendeu? E pessoas que o amam! Talvez o conceito seja estranho para um morcego velho como você!

- Ora, sua pirralha... – começou a dizer Snape, levantando-se da poltrona em que estava sentado.

- Nem pense nisso! – antecipou-se Harry, colocando-se na frente da namorada – Você não vai ofender a Gina na minha frente.

- Potter, a conversa que eu tinha era apenas com você... – começou a dizer Snape, visivelmente aborrecido.

- Acho que cheguei em boa hora – disse uma voz arrastada da porta da suíte ocupada por Snape – Ponha um sonserino e alguns grifinórios juntos e teremos uma nova guerra bruxa – desdenhou Draco Malfoy – Vamos todos nos acalmar, por favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Poderíamos começar pelo motivo do seu retorno ao Peru, Severo – disse calmamente Draco – Suponho que você não veio pedir um autógrafo do Potter.

- Certamente que não – retrucou Severo friamente – Até porque,  
eu torço pelos Tornados.

- Ora, seu traidor imoral! – brincou o loiro – Muito bem, Potter, a conversa está encerrada. Eu não posso deixar você confraternizar com o inimigo – disse de maneira propositalmente afetada.

Gina e Harry riram muito do gracejo do presidente dos Cannons. Até Snape esboçou um sorriso divertido. Todos agora pareciam mais calmos e relaxados e prontos para uma conversa civilizada.

- Vou ser sincero, Potter – disse o ex-professor, tentando pela primeira vez ser civilizado com o ex-grifinório – A dívida que o ministério tem com você é gigantesca. Legalmente você tem o direito de exigir tudo que o ministério tirou da sua conta no Gringotes e não repassou para as causas que você apoiava. Sem falar numa possível indenização por danos morais e materiais.

- E qual é problema? – perguntou Gina, sempre pronta a defender os interesses do namorado.

- O problema, Srta. Weasley, seria a falência do ministério – explicou Snape – Eu teria a glória duvidosa de ser o primeiro ministro da magia da história a dirigir um ministério falido.

- Nossa! Isso me deixa tãooooooo triste... – caçoou a ruiva.

- Gina, por favor – disse Harry, segurando a mão da namorada e se contendo para não rir da cara de desgosto de Snape.

Aquela conversa deveria estar matando-o por dentro, pensou Harry com uma satisfação maldosa. "Se ele vier pedir algum favor, obrigue-o a rastejar pelo chão e lamber o seu pé enquanto canta POTTER É QUENTE!", sugerira seu amigo Rony, escandalizando Hermione, mas quase matando de rir Toni M'Bea e Vera Ivanova.

- Poderíamos obrigá-lo a cantar o "Potter Laranja" – disse o africano, gargalhando depois da própria piada.

- Eu não vou cobrar a dívida com o ministério – disse Harry depois de alguns momentos saboreando a preocupação do antigo professor de poções.

- Você não vai aceitar a sugestão do Rony? – perguntou Gina divertida – Nem do Toni?

- Eu posso saber o que o seu irmão e aquele africano maluco sugeriram? – perguntou Snape de mau humor.

- Acredite, Severo, você não vai querer saber – disse Draco sombriamente. E num tom mais decidido: - Espere um pouco, Potter. Você vai deixar o ministério sair dessa tão fácil assim? – e depois, virando-se para o ministro interino que o olhava intrigado, acrescentou: - Você é meu amigo, mas o Potter é o meu patrimônio, Severo. Sinto muito. E depois, você ainda torce pelos Tornados...

- Não vai ser tão fácil assim – disse Harry – Vocês aumentarão nos próximos anos os vencimentos dos veteranos bolsistas e dos órfãos e das viúvas. Manterei as minhas contribuições, mas o Ministério vai isentar de impostos o nosso Acampamento de Verão de Quadribol.

- A última parte pode ser providenciada sem problemas – concordou Snape – O resto vai depender do orçamento do ministério.

- Tudo bem, Snape. Só quero uma promessa sua que o ministério irá honrar os seus compromissos. Eu não preciso falir o governo bruxo.

- Um terreno para o estádio! – disse Malfoy de repente

- Como? – perguntou Snape.

- O ministério tem dezenas de áreas que não são utilizadas. Queremos uma dessas áreas para construir um estádio – explicou Draco.

- Draco, de que lado você está? – perguntou Severo irritado.

- Eu já falei – cantarolou o loiro – Estou do MEU lado e do lado do meu time. E quero o Potter na seleção da Inglaterra.

- O estádio podemos providenciar – disse a contragosto o ministro – Agora, a seleção...

- Não me diga que o governo não interfere na seleção, Severo. Aquele idiota que dirige o departamento de esportes mágicos era um pau-mandado do Blackwell. É só nomear alguém com cérebro para a função e alguém que entenda de esporte para dirigir a seleção de quadribol.

- Para o primeiro jogo das eliminatórias européias a equipe já está inscrita...

- Eu sei – confirmou Draco – Eu só não quero mais amolações para o meu jogador.

- Ele não vai sofrer nenhuma amolação – falou Snape com a sua voz desprovida de emoção – Vocês têm a minha palavra.

Depois, quando Harry e Gina haviam se retirado, Severo conversava a sós com Draco:

- Admita que não foi tão difícil assim. E que o Potter é um grande sujeito.

- Você, convertido ao culto do Santo Potter. Quem diria... – disse de maneira sarcástica o antigo mestre de poções.

- Ele é um craque do quadribol, Severo – Draco explicou-se – O cara que vai salvar o quadribol no Reino Unido. Você sabe disso muito bem.

- Eu sei – disse o homem mais velho, quase esboçando um sorriso – Para falar a verdade, nunca vi um artilheiro tão bom como ele. Só um perfeito idiota não o convocaria para a seleção.

- Você, elogiando o "Santo Potter"? – surpreendeu-se Draco.

- Mas ele não precisa saber disso, não é mesmo?

- Mas talvez ele saiba, não é mesmo? – gritou Rony Weasley da porta, recolhendo as famosas "orelhas extensíveis" e retirando-se feliz, como se o natal tivesse chegado mais cedo.

Pálido, o velho mestre das poções encarou Draco por um longo momento, depois se deixou cair numa poltrona macia.

- Eu acho que preciso de uma bebida forte – disse derrotado – E não se atreva a rir, seu fedelho.


	48. QUADRIBOL NAS ALTURAS

CAPÍTULO 48

Harry realmente não havia acordado bem na véspera do jogo. Estava ofegante e os espirros se sucediam. Seguramente tivera uma recaída da gripe bruxa e Gina estava disposta a azará-lo, se fosse preciso, para evitar que jogasse.

- Não – repetiu teimosamente o artilheiro sensação dos Cannons – Eu vou jogar.

- Mas, Harry...

- Gina – disse o jovem - Vitor deslocou o ombro no treino de ontem. Cole, aquele idiota, quebrou o nariz. Se eu não jogar vai ser uma meleca!

Realmente as últimas quarenta e oito horas não haviam sido muito promissoras para o time dos Cannons. Quando os jogadores começavam a se acostumar com os efeitos da altitude, as tragédias se sucederam: Vitor Krum deslocara fortemente o ombro após uma captura de pomo no treino. Apollo Cole, metido como sempre, ignorara os avisos de Vera sobre o fato de o ar rarefeito tornar as vassouras mais velozes. Exibindo-se após marcar um gol no goleiro reserva, Robby York, descuidou-se e rumou diretamente para um dos aros, chocando-se dolorosamente e quebrando o nariz.

Hermione recuperaria os dois para os jogos no Brasil, mas ambos estariam fora da partida contra o Peru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Isso é quadribol, meninas – dizia pacientemente Toni M'Bea para Gina e Hermione – Para Gina eu nem preciso explicar...

Estavam à beira do campo de quadribol, enquanto Harry treinava Rony, que tentava se acostumar com a velocidade das goles, muito mais rápidas no ar rarefeito. Como Harry era dono dos tiros mais potente, ele arremessava para as tentativas de defesa do irmão de Gina.

- Pois tente – disse a ruiva, contrariada, acompanhando com os olhos as goles lançadas por Harry, ora defendidos por Rony, ora entrando nos aros.

.- Duvido que você não tenha jogado alguma vez com contusões mal-curadas ou machucados mal remendados.

- Não me diga que isso é comum! – exclamou Hermione indignada.

- Nem sempre os times possuem bons reservas, Mione – admitiu Gina – Às vezes a gente entra em campo de qualquer maneira.

- Às vezes o time necessita de você – completou o africano.

- Mas isso... Isso é... – começou a dizer Hermione.

- Isso é quadribol! – interrompeu-a M'Bea – Não pense que é diferente entre os esportes dos trouxas, minha amiga. Aliás, não pense que é diferente da vida em geral. Quantas vezes nós não somos obrigados a desempenhar o nosso papel, mesmo não estando bem? Professores, médicos, advogados, lixeiros, todos fazem isso diariamente. Você só se arrisca um pouquinho mais no quadribol...

- Vocês estão querendo me dizer que é normal jogadores atuarem sem as melhores condições físicas? – perguntou a jovem curandeira. Aquilo ia contra os seus princípios – Você acha que eu permitira que alguém jogasse com uma perna quebrada?

- Nós sabemos que não! – falou Gina de maneira veemente.

- Por isso você está aqui com o time – completou Toni – Não estou falando de algo tão radical como jogar com uma perna quebrada. Falo de alguém jogar sem estar dentro de suas melhores condições.

- Como o Harry – disse Hermione, percebendo onde o amigo queria chegar.

- Como o Harry – concordou o africano – Eu sei que vocês amam o garoto. Eu também amo o Harry, sabe? Ele é praticamente um irmão mais novo para mim. Meus filhos e Helga também o adoram. Mas, vocês deveriam lembrar que ele é Harry Potter, o cara que deu cabo de Voldemort. Um dos bruxos mais poderosos que eu conheci na minha vida. E um cara que pode tomar as suas próprias decisões.

- Mesmo decisões idiotas que coloquem em risco sua vida? – perguntou Gina, uma obstinação protetora brilhando nos seus olhos castanhos.

- Gina – disse Toni de maneira ligeiramente cansada, como se tivesse que explicar algo óbvio para uma criança absurdamente teimosa – A vida dele não está mais em risco. Depois de vários anos, talvez seja a primeira vez que a vida dele não corre perigo. E quanto a coisas idiotas, convenhamos, muitos consideram que voar a quinze metros de altura, desviando-se de balaços não é das coisas mais inteligentes do mundo, apesar da grana envolvida nisso. Molly Weasley, se fosse consultada a respeito, diria que fazemos coisas inteligentes? – perguntou o africano de maneira sagaz.

- Provavelmente mamãe imagina que um emprego com horário das oito às cinco seja a única coisa inteligente para os filhos e para Harry – admitiu a ruiva.

- Então, devemos deixar Harry cair da vassoura? – perguntou Hermione de maneira obstinada, percebendo o rumo que tomava a discussão.

- Claro que não! – contestou Toni – Mas, não foi exatamente o excesso de proteção que fez com que Gina e Harry ficassem afastados por três anos?

O silêncio pairou sobre os três durante alguns segundos. As ordens de Vera eram gritadas do chão, enquanto Rony fazia uma defesa espetacular, que Nat Mars, artilheira reserva aplaudiu entusiasticamente. Toni prosseguiu:

- Nós sempre nos sentimos na obrigação de proteger as pessoas que amamos e poupá-las de todos os desconfortos do mundo – afirmou, suavizando a sua voz possante de barítono – Mas não é a melhor solução. As pessoas devem tomar as próprias decisões.

Hermione e Gina voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Ligeiramente irritadas com a sabedoria daquele sujeito grande como um poste, mas que tinha um coração proporcional ao seu talhe gigantesco. E certamente ponderando sobre as observações do amigo. No campo, Rony desmontava da vassoura e caminhava na direção dos três, brincando com Harry e reclamando que tinha fome.

De maneira surpreendente Toni agarrou as duas garotas em cada um dos seus braços imensos e grunhiu como um homem das cavernas, caçoando para desanuviar o ambiente.

- Mim, gigante faminto, levar fêmeas dos amigos para o almoço – disse, levantando Hermione e Gina do chão como se elas não pesassem nada.

- Espero que você não queira devorar a gente – falou Gina, socando o braço gigantesco do africano, que parecia indiferente aos punhos da ruiva, que dava também muitas risadas da imitação bisonha dele de homem pré-histórico.

- Isso gigante deixa para o ruivo e para o moreno – respondeu o batedor na sua voz debochada de Neanderthal, recebendo socos, agora de Hermione, que percebeu a malícia da afirmação - Quanto a cair da vassoura – disse quase cochichando, pois Harry e Rony se aproximavam, colocando as duas amigas no chão – Eu cairia primeiro, se isso protegesse o Harry – afirmou o homem negro, retomando a sua voz normal num tom muito sério, mas dando em seguida uma piscadela divertida para as garotas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desde que trocara os óculos pelas lentes de contato mágicas na época da guerra, o rosto de Harry parecia, na opinião de Gina, mais frágil e mais jovem. Vendo-o dormir ao seu lado, as faces ainda um tanto coradas por causa de uma febre chata que o acometera durante o fim da tarde, a jovem imaginava porque as pessoas que não haviam presenciado seus feitos não o achavam "impressionante".

Apesar de mais alto e ligeiramente mais encorpado do que na época da escola, Harry Potter nunca iria intimidar bruxos das trevas ou batedores adversários pela sua aparência. Não era assustadoramente musculoso como Toni M'Bea, alto como Rony ou "posudo" como Draco Malfoy. Mesmo Andy Lopes, praticamente da altura de Harry e um pouco mais jovem, parecia mais alto e mais velho do que ele por causa dos braços fortes, da aparência imponente, com seus cabelos longos, arrumados num elegante rabo de cavalo, e sua pele escura reluzente.

Mas Gina já o vira em ação. Muitas vezes. Harry era um guerreiro que se você tivesse juízo jamais desafiaria. A ruiva viu o seu amado derrubar e matar bruxas e bruxos mais velhos, mais experientes e definitivamente mais assustadores do que ele. Belatriz Lestrange hoje apodrecia completamente insana e desfigurada numa cela em Azkaban. Aquela megera havia sido uma das pessoas tolas que desdenharam do "garoto que sobreviveu". No quadribol, batedores imensos e intimidadores foram reduzidos ao ridículo com as manobras sensacionais de Harry. Decididamente ele sabia se cuidar.

Tudo bem. Ele jogaria. Mas isso não queria dizer que ela não zelaria pelo "seu homem". Que além de tudo tinha "qualidades" que o mundo mágico mal suspeitava. E que se dependesse dela não suspeitaria jamais. Afinal eram qualidades que ela tivera o privilégio de apreciar pela primeira vez semanas atrás na intimidade da residência da família Malfoy na América.

- Você é o meu menino indefeso, não é? – Gina perguntou para o namorado, que ressonava. Ele apenas sorriu como um garotinho e respondeu alguma coisa sem sentido, provavelmente lembrando-se de algo engraçado dito por Rony – Eu sei que você é – disse a ruiva ternamente. Depois, deitando-se abraçada a Harry, dormiu. Prometendo a si mesma que nunca deixaria de cuidar dele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rony sabia que era estúpido esse pensamento, mas tinha saudades às vezes da menina Hermione, que era apenas vista como a amiga cdf de Harry. Essa Hermione de hoje, bonita, independente e segura de si às vezes o assustava. Pelo menos aquela Hermione, que ele demorara anos para perceber que era uma garota, não receberia os olhares cobiçosos do imbecil do Cole ou da doninha albina do Malfoy.

Aquela Hermione choraria em seus braços, talvez o azarasse por olhar para outras garotas, mas ele não estaria se perguntando se ela não seria boa demais para um desmiolado como ele.

Naquele momento a garota dormia. Os cabelos crespos ligeiramente desgrenhados e espalhados pelo travesseiro. Céus! Como ele amava aquela garota e como havia sido estúpido por deixá-la partir!

Rony era hoje um homem seguro de si na maior parte do tempo. Dava respostas rápidas e perspicazes para a imprensa. A altura imponente e o cabelo ruivo impressionavam as mulheres, mas no fundo ele ainda possuía alguma coisa do menino inseguro, irmão mais novo de cinco caras populares e bem-sucedidos, amigo e escudeiro do Eleito, que ninguém notaria a não ser por Harry. E às vezes ele se perguntava se Hermione Granger não seria demais para ele. Se ela não estaria melhor namorando algum intelectual classudo, capaz de sustentar um "papo cabeça" ao invés de se deslocar pelo mundo afora com um grupo de malucos voando a quinze metros do chão.

- Mas, você escolheu ser a minha garota, não é mesmo? – perguntou docemente para a namorada que dormia.

Hermione remexeu-se em algum tipo de sonho e se aconchegou entre os braços grandes de Rony. Por um momento, ela apenas procurou uma posição confortável, como um gatinho numa almofada. Depois, ainda dormindo, a jovem disse quase num sussurro:

- Eu sempre amei você.

Simplesmente isso. Uma simples frase, mas que faria de Rony Weasley um homem feliz pelo resto da vida. Ainda que ele e Hermione brigassem muito ao longo dela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O time que entraria em campo no belo e aconchegante Estádio Ataualpa, em Cuzco, estava longe de ser "o" time dos Cannons. Sem Vitor Krum, Cris Toledo (que jogaria para o selecionado do seu país) e o reserva "polivalente" Apollo Cole, o time laranja enfrentaria o fortíssimo selecionado do Peru totalmente improvisado. Harry, o goleiro reserva York e Nat Mars jogariam como artilheiros. Gina seria escalada como apanhadora, posição na qual a ruiva já havia atuado algumas vezes, embora ela fosse realmente brilhante como artilheira. E Toni e Andy fariam o papel de sempre: o de grandes batedores que eram.

- Por que o Potter não joga como apanhador? – indagou Draco Malfoy na véspera da partida – O cara jogou quase que a vida toda nessa posição – ponderou o ex-sonserino.

- Bem, os peruanos estão esperando por isso – refletiu Rony – Nós podemos surpreendê-los.

- E apesar da Gina ser muito boa, não adianta nada ela jogar de artilheira sem alguém para fazer aqueles lançamentos que o Harry faz – explicou Toni M'Bea.

- E com a velocidade que a goles viaja nesse ar rarefeito, os arremessos longos do Harry são uma arma e tanto – encerrou a discussão Vera Ivanova.

Draco concordou, ainda que tivesse dúvidas se essa era a melhor escalação. O loiro, entretanto, sabia que a búlgara não admitiria palpites, mesmo do presidente do time.

- O que você acha, Toni? – perguntou Draco à noite, após o jantar, enquanto todos assistiam a um programa sobre quadribol na TV Bruxa local ("o esporte mágico unindo os continentes").

- Há decisões que só um técnico pode tomar – disse o africano muito sério – Mas, de uma forma geral, eu confio no julgamento da Vera – acrescentou – Toledo vai jogar para os peruanos e sem o idiota do Cole – apontou mal-humorado para o jogador polivalente, que tinha o nariz enfaixado – e sem o Vitor, ela tinha que improvisar alguma coisa. Os garotos não são maus, mas inegavelmente Harry vai ter que marcar a maioria dos gols.

Vera Ivanova fingia prestar atenção no programa que falava sobre a evolução do quadribol na América do Sul, mas sua mente divagava. Sabia que os garotos confiavam no seu juízo, porém, naquele dia, ela não estava muito certa sobre as decisões que havia tomado. Jogar com um time improvisado contra uma das seleções mais fortes do mundo era um convite para uma surra histórica. Não que isso fosse uma tragédia. Afinal era apenas um amistoso. Mas ganhar, ou pelo menos realizar uma boa partida contra o Peru, daria uma moral extraordinária ao time. Silenciosamente ela rezava para ter escalado o melhor time possível. E para que Mergulho Potter melhorasse da maldita gripe que o incomodava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry parecia melhor e mais disposto, mas Hermione temia que o efeito das poções que lhe dera contra a gripe e para melhorar sua respiração não durassem o período necessário. Havia dado a cada jogador uma pastilha que continha um conjunto de substâncias naturais que diminuiriam (um pouco) o desconforto da altitude. Embora fosse amistoso e não houvesse exames após a partida, substâncias mais fortes do que aquela eram consideradas doping. E ela tinha certeza que seus amigos tanto se recusariam a ingeri-las como ela se recusaria a ministrá-las.

Vera Ivanova procurava passar confiança para o time no vestiário do estádio abarrotado:

- Eles são bons, mas diziam também que os americanos eram. Nada de entrar na correria deles. Vamos administrar o jogo e cadenciar as jogadas. Temos batedores que vão colocar os artilheiros deles na linha. Gina vai surpreendê-los como apanhadora, não é, ruiva? – perguntou confiante para a namorada de Harry.

- Acho que sim – respondeu a jovem Weasley sem muita convicção. De longe se sentia mais segura como artilheira, embora a posição de apanhadora não fosse estranha para ela.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim – disse, dando um tapinha amistoso no ombro da garota. E, Harry, aquilo que combinamos, gatinho!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma ovação gigantesca, acompanhada pelo som de instrumentos indígenas de percussão, seguiu-se à narração pelos alto-falantes do estádio, da escalação do selecionado peruano. "Paredón" Santamaría no gol, Cris Toledo, Abel Hernandez e Mara Prado, artilheiros, Vilfredo Guevara e Juan Quiroga, os batedores e a aquela que era considerada a maior jogadora da história do Peru, Marina ("Marinita") Reynoso, a apanhadora do time.

Com suas vestes brancas com uma faixa transversal vermelha, o time da casa fez o tradicional vôo de saudação à torcida. Também usavam roupas numeradas, moda lançada no quadribol pelos norte-americanos. A roupa do goleiro, de cor diferente dos demais jogadores, como nos jogos de futebol dos trouxas. O gigantesco Santamaría, que tinha acentuados traços indígenas, usava uma chamativa camisa vermelha com uma faixa branca, exatamente o oposto dos outros seis jogadores. Guevara e Quiroga, dois negros baixos e fortes, numa camisa bem justa de mangas curtas, deixavam à mostra de maneira intimidadora os braços musculosos, apesar do frio da tarde de domingo em Cuzco.

A entrada dos Cannons foi aplaudida com frieza, o que não deixou de ser surpreendente, pois nessa parte da América, os times adversários são normalmente recebidos com palavrões, vaias e às vezes até feitiços e objetos pesados. Vera e Toni, veteranos de excursões por várias partes do mundo, explicaram que os peruanos, entretanto, xingam e incentivam com gritos, mas sem agressões e sem atirar feitiços e objetos no campo. Muitos estavam ligeiramente decepcionados com a escalação improvisada do time laranja, mas mesmo assim, Harry foi saudado com os aplausos mais calorosos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquele até então vinha sendo um típico "jogo de batedores", ou seja, na linguagem do quadribol, um jogo em que as defesas se sobrepunham aos ataques. Algumas vaias já podiam ser ouvidas nas arquibancadas. Harry não fazia as suas jogadas espetaculares, marcado de perto sempre por Abel Hernandez, que parecia ter desistido de conduzir a goles apenas para acompanhar Mergulho Potter. Isso resultava no fato do artilheiro peruano não jogar e também não deixar que Harry jogasse. Os batedores dos Cannons e também os do Peru faziam o seu trabalho, impedindo a progressão dos artilheiros.

Em quarenta minutos de jogo, o placar apresentava míseros vinte pontos para cada lado. De espetacular apenas as grandes defesas dos goleiros Maluco Weasley e "Paredón" Santamaría, mas sempre em tiros de longe, não havendo nenhuma bela jogada de infiltração. Harry dera dois bons passes, que resultaram em gols de Nat Mars, mas ele mesmo não havia participado muito da partida, preferindo passar a goles para os lados, esperando talvez, que Gina apanhasse o pomo.

O duelo das apanhadoras resultava também muito morno. Apenas uma vez o pomo fora avistado por Gina, mas Reynoso cortou o seu caminho com uma manobra eficiente, depois da qual a bolinha dourada desapareceu de novo. E continuava estranhamente sumida.

- Esse jogo tá dando sono – resmungou Draco Malfoy para Vera Ivanova na área técnica.

- Os peruanos estavam esperando que o nosso time pregasse – respondeu a búlgara, os olhos fixos nas alturas.

- E eles não vão? – perguntou o loiro.

- Vão – intrometeu-se Hermione – Mas não tão rápido.

Nesse momento houve uma agitação no estádio. Cris Toledo recebeu um passe de Prado, fintou York, escapou de um balaço atirado por M'Bea e quando Rony saiu para fechar o ângulo, atirou a goles a meia altura no aro central, marcando um grande gol. O estádio veio abaixo. A bonita artilheira peruana deu a volta por trás dos aros com o braço direito erguido, sendo bombardeada por flashes dos fotógrafos.

- Ainda bem que ela vai estar a maior parte do tempo do nosso lado – vociferou Malfoy, tendo dificuldade de se fazer entender em meio aos aplausos frenéticos do público.

Como já era esperado, os batedores e os artilheiros do time inglês começaram a dar sinais de cansaço, sentindo finalmente os efeitos da altitude E os artilheiros peruanos aproveitavam. Prado anotou dois gols quase que em seguida, marcando cinqüenta a vinte para o escrete local. Vera Ivanova pediu tempo.

- O maldito pomo não aparece! – disse Gina, muito aborrecida.

- Eles o enfeitiçaram – respondeu Toni tranqüilamente. Ou pelo menos tão tranqüilamente quanto sua condição ofegante permitia.

- O QUE? – disseram várias vozes ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu temia isso – falou Vera, resignada – É um velho truque. Num jogo amistoso não tem fiscalização sobre o pomo. Eles vão negar, é claro.

- Mas, isso é desonesto! – esbravejou Hermione – É um truque para cansar o nosso time!

- Bem vinda ao mudo cruel do quadribol, Granger – caçoou Draco. Mas o loiro estava feliz ouvindo Hermione dizer "nosso" time.

- Certo. De qualquer maneira eles não podem esconder o pomo por muito mais tempo. Ele deve reaparecer agora – incentivou Vera – Fique de olho, Gina!

- Bom, agora eu vou mostrar um pouco de jogo para eles – disse Harry maliciosamente. Diferentemente dos demais, o artilheiro estava se poupando, pois a treinadora o orientara nesse sentido.

- Você está bem, querido? – perguntou Gina.

- Claro, só resfriado, com frio e com dor no corpo – respondeu, assustando Gina e Hermione – Mas eu não vou precisar demorar muito. Sei que você vai apanhar o pomo, não é mesmo? – falou, piscando para a ruiva e lhe dando um beijo. Que rendeu flashes e mais flashes. O beijo sendo mais aplaudido pelas arquibancadas do que a maioria das jogadas da partida.

- E, ruiva – aconselhou Ivanova antes do time voltar a voar – Fique perto da Reynoso. Eu não me espantaria se o pomo reaparecesse perto dela. "Coincidência", sabe? – piscou a treinadora.

Essa parte do jogo foi toda de Rony. O ruivo fez pelo menos três defesas sensacionais, arrancando aplausos (contrariados) do público local. Na quarta grande defesa, segurando a vassoura na posição horizontal, acima da cabeça e tirando a goles com os pés, no lance considerado mais difícil e arriscado para um goleiro (chamado "pêndulo estrela do mar invertido"), Rony obteve aplausos bastante entusiasmados, além de gritos de ofensa, pois o ruivo gritou e bateu no próprio peito, desafiando os artilheiros adversários e fazendo jus à sua fama de "bad boy". Diriam depois, que há décadas nenhum goleiro realizava uma exibição como aquela em campos peruanos.

As arquibancadas ainda estavam comentando a defesa sensacional de Rony, bem como as suas maluquices, quando Harry apanhou a goles e voou pela lateral esquerda, bem nos limites do campo. York e Mars voavam pelo centro esperando um passe. Hernandez, implacável, seguia em seu encalço. O público olhava sem entender o artilheiro inglês quase saindo pela linha de fundo. Então, num giro sensacional, livrou-se do seu marcador e com quase nenhum ângulo atirou a goles cheia de efeito no alto, no aro do canto oposto. Pego de surpresa o extraordinário Santamaría ainda deu um grande vôo, esticando todo o seu corpanzil, mas sem conseguir evitar o gol espetacular. Havia sido um tiro dado de um ângulo quase impossível. E do lado esquerdo do campo por um jogador destro.

Um OHHHHHHHH impressionado se fez ouvir, ecoando por todo o estádio. E depois os aplausos. Os peruanos estavam vendo ali duas jogadas que mostravam que mesmo desfalcados, os Cannons eram adversários formidáveis. Mal haviam cessados os aplausos, Harry, roubando a goles de Prado, fintou habilmente Hernandez, atirando a goles de um lado e passando pelo outro, fingiu que ia passar para York, voou uns dois metros para cima e arremessou com uma violência impressionante, deixando novamente Santamaría a ver navios. Mais um golaço. Cinqüenta a quarenta para o Peru, mesmo assim um placar baixo para uma partida daquele nível.

Seguindo as orientações de Vera, Gina marcava Reynoso de perto, no que fez muito bem. A menos de três metros da apanhadora peruana, o pomo apareceu, quase como se tivesse aparatado. A ruiva não teve tempo para amaldiçoar a tramóia dos peruanos. Num movimento rápido, surpreendendo a rival, que era baixa e ágil como ela, mas estava virada para o lado oposto à bolinha dourada, Gina praticamente trombou com a peruana, mas apanhou o pomo, que reluzia em sua mão. O juiz apitou encerrando a partida. Vitória dos Cannons por Cento e noventa a cinqüenta. Curiosamente um jogo muito mais difícil do que aquele nos Estados Unidos, mas uma vitória com um placar mais elástico. Coisas do quadribol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Não, eu não pretendo processar vocês – dizia tranqüilamente Draco Malfoy em inglês, sendo traduzido para o espanhol por um intérprete contratado – Mas, da próxima vez que meu time vier jogar aqui, traremos o nosso próprio pomo – acrescentou maliciosamente para os jornalistas peruanos e ingleses na entrevista coletiva do time dos Cannons após a partida.

Após o jogo os jogadores estavam extenuados, mas felizes. Há décadas o selecionado peruano não era derrotado em casa. E ganhar por cento e quarenta pontos de diferença, com um time todo improvisado era um feito fantástico. Draco estava tão feliz com os galeões pagos pela TV Bruxa, pelas Vassouras Firebolt e pelo Banco Gringotes, que nem pensou em processar a federação local pela tramóia com o pomo. Sem contar o bônus que a Federação Internacional de Quadribol lhes dariam pelo fato de jogarem com a lotação do estádio esgotada e com recordes de audiência de tevê do público bruxo da América Latina.

O time laranja já era um fenômeno. Providenciara para os dois jogos no Brasil uniformes personalizados e camisas com números e nomes dos craques estariam a venda, a princípio na América do Sul e depois em todas as filiais das Gemialidades Weasleys, inclusive naquelas que seriam abertas no Brasil e nos Estados Unidos.

À noite, assistira na TV Bruxa Latino Americana ("os ritmos e magia latina chegando até você"), a euforia no Brasil à espera da chegada dos Cannons. Bruxos dormiam na fila, esperando comprar ingressos para as partidas. Milhares já se aglomeravam na estação internacional de portais, um dia antes da chegada do time inglês.

Uma escola de samba bruxa ("Que diabos seria isso?", pensou Malfoy) se apresentaria na chegada dos jogadores. O presidente da comunidade bruxa do Brasil em pessoa iria recepcioná-los. Seria muito, mas muito divertido, refletiu o jovem presidente, feliz da vida.


	49. A GRANDE NAÇÃO DO SUL

CAPÍTULO 49

Quando o time dos Cannons se materializou na Estação Internacional de Portais, nas imediações da cidade de Brasília, capital da imensa nação do sul, foram praticamente ofuscados por um intenso clarão verde e amarelo, que os envolveu de uma maneira devastadora. As cores ofuscantes vinham dos uniformes de quadribol usados pelos torcedores e das camisas brilhantes dos membros da escola de samba bruxa que os recepcionava. Uma grande ovação irrompeu no saguão lotado, enquanto o som dos instrumentos de percussão parecia explodir ao redor.

Gritos histéricos podiam ser ouvidos e felizmente Goyle estava novamente junto com o time para salvar os seus integrantes, pois duas garotas praticamente despidas lançaram-se sobre um assustado Harry Potter, que olhou desesperado para os lados, onde seus amigos esforçavam-se muito para segurar o riso, enquanto Gina tratava de agarrar o namorado, amaldiçoando "essas mulheres latinas atiradas".

Todos vestiam suas elegantes roupas laranjas sociais. Ternos para os rapazes. Costumes para as moças (que também estariam à venda nas boas casas do ramo a partir daquela semana) e pareciam realmente surpresos com a recepção calorosa (e escandalosa, na opinião de Gina) dos brasileiros.

Um grupo de aurores do governo bruxo do país teve grande dificuldade em fazer com que os jogadores passassem pela multidão, que incluía a escola de samba bruxa, com músicos que eram capazes de tocar vários (e ensurdecedores) instrumentos ao mesmo tempo com habilidosos meneios de varinhas. Rony acenava feliz para o público, assim como M'Bea e Andy Lopes, cujo nome era gritado pela garotas histéricas ("Andinho! Andinho! Andinho!") e com pouquíssimas roupas. Algumas eram passistas da escola de samba, outras estavam apenas se exibindo, com seus sumaríssimos trajes verde-amarelos ou versões hiper reduzidas do uniforme laranja dos Cannons.

Numa área reservada, os jogadores, bem como Vera e Malfoy, dariam uma entrevista coletiva. Amanda, namorada do batedor brasileiro seria improvisada como intérprete.

- O que aquelas duas assanhadas falaram para o Harry? – perguntou Gina para a garota brasileira enquanto o grupo se dirigia aos atropelos até a área da entrevista.

- É melhor você não saber – disse Amanda – De qualquer maneira, eu não sei se teria coragem de repetir...

- Tão obsceno assim? – espantou-se a ruiva.

- Alguma coisa envolvendo lambidas numa goiabada – esclareceu Andy, as bochechas se mexendo nervosamente, numa tentativa desesperada de segurar uma gargalhada.

- O que é uma "goiabada"? – questionou Rony, pronunciando o nome da iguaria de maneira penosa.

- Um doce – explicou Amanda – Aposto que você não gostaria de saber como o Harry e a goiabada se encaixam na história.

- Aquelas vadias! – indignou-se Gina

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Como se sente tendo derrubado o ministério do seu país, Sr. Weasley? – perguntou um jornalista brasileiro, num inglês razoável.

Além dos óbvios interesses por Harry e Andy Lopes, Rony estava em evidência. O "jovem que abalara uma nação". Harry se divertia, apreciando o amigo desfrutar da glória.

- Na verdade eu me sinto muito bem – respondeu o goleiro dos Cannons, provocando risos nos jornalistas brasileiros e ingleses – E acho que a maioria dos ingleses também se sente.

- Como você se sente sendo quase cunhado de Harry Potter? – perguntou uma jornalista, agora em português, sendo traduzida por Amanda.

- Bem. Harry sempre foi o meu melhor amigo. Fico feliz que ele e minha irmãzinha tenham finalmente se acertado. Afinal, ele sempre fez parte da família mesmo.

- Eu ainda não acredito que esse trasgo fale tão bem com a imprensa – disse baixinho Gina para Harry.

Ambos esperavam a vez de serem bombardeados pelos repórteres numa sala anexa a àquela onde Rony, Toni, Draco e Vera atendiam aos jornalistas. Depois chegaria a vez deles. Assistiam num telão mágico a performance de Rony junto à mídia.

- Ele é muito bom, não é mesmo? – concordou Harry, vendo o amigo tão a vontade e de bom humor.

- Senhor M'Bea, o senhor acha que o Andinho pode ser um batedor tão bom quanto o senhor? – perguntou um jornalista em português, para Toni, que o entendeu perfeitamente, pois conhecia um pouco o idioma, além de ser totalmente fluente em espanhol.

- Acho sinceramente que o nosso amigo Andy pode perfeitamente ser melhor do que eu – respondeu em espanhol o africano – Duvido apenas que ele seja tão grande e tão bonito – acrescentou com um sorriso maroto que provocou mais risadas.

E assim foi o tom da entrevista. Os brasileiros ficaram muito satisfeitos com o bom humor e as tiradas engraçadas dos jogadores. Draco Malfoy fez o maior sucesso, prometendo que não processaria ninguém, se algumas daquelas passistas das escolas de samba bruxa fizessem um espetáculo privado para ele. Teve que acrescentar rapidamente que era brincadeira, pois havia várias voluntárias dispostas a acalmar a fúria jurídica do jovem presidente dos Cannons.

Vera Ivanova, então, arrancou não apenas risadas, mas também aplausos, principalmente das jornalistas, pois reclamou em nome dos direitos iguais, do fato de haver tantas mulatas seminuas, mas nenhum jovem mulato em trajes tão reveladores.

- Vocês, garotas brasileiras, deveriam fazer valer os seus direitos – disse marotamente – Nudez para todos! – bradou em espanhol, recebendo uma pequena ovação da platéia feminina.

Um ano atrás os Duendes, time de Baby Jane O'Neal, havia realizado uma excursão pela América Latina. O talento de time realmente despertou muita admiração, mas, principalmente os brasileiros acharam os atletas um bando de metidos. A simpatia e o bom humor dos Cannons era uma surpresa realmente agradável.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Na verdade eu não me considero excepcional em nada – respondeu Harry aos jornalistas brasileiros – Quando eu olho no espelho a única coisa que eu vejo é um cara de vinte e um anos, que quer jogar quadribol e aproveitar a vida. Acreditem, eu sou o sujeito mais comum do mundo.

Havia um silêncio quase religioso enquanto Harry Potter respondia as perguntas dos jornalistas, que Amanda traduzia no seu inglês perfeito. Na verdade as pessoas estavam deslumbradas com a modéstia e a simplicidade do rapaz. Ele respondia calma e pacientemente à imprensa, visivelmente sentindo-se desconfortável quando as pessoas o idolatravam ou o colocavam numa espécie de pedestal.

- Você não se considera nem excepcionalmente bonito? – perguntou com um grande sorriso sedutor uma bonita jornalista de uma revista brasileira de futilidades.

- Seguramente não – respondeu o artilheiro dos Cannons, levemente ruborizado.

- Eu o considero, moça – intrometeu-se Gina. O tempo todo a garota segurava na mão de Harry. Ela sabia que aquele tipo de conversa o deixava desconfortável – Pode acrescentar também, gostoso – disse a ruiva de maneira maliciosa, obtendo ahs! e ohs! entusiasmados dos presentes, além de olhares cobiçosos das mulheres em direção a Harry.

Amanda riu tanto que quase não conseguiu traduzir para aqueles que não falavam inglês as observações da artilheira. Harry atingiu vários tons de vermelho.

- Era realmente necessário dizer isso? – cochichou para a namorada.

- Digamos que foi para colocar algumas coisas no devido lugar – respondeu a ruiva, em seguida sorrindo de maneira falsamente meiga para jornalista brasileira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do livro "Hábitos dos Bruxos do Novo Mundo", de Charlotte Mannings, capítulo sobre o Brasil:

_A comunidade bruxa brasileira foi constituída a partir do final do século XVI, quando alguns bruxos portugueses estabeleceram-se no país com a autorização das autoridades trouxas. Como ali já existiam grupos indígenas onde a magia era amplamente conhecida, bruxos europeus e os nativos estabeleceram uma convivência relativamente pacífica. Mais tarde, alguns bruxos de origem africana, que estavam entre os escravos enviados ao Brasil, juntaram-se a essa comunidade, que, entretanto, até o século XIX não possuía um governo próprio, diferentemente do que ocorria em outros lugares da América._

_(...) A maioria das famílias bruxas mais antigas do Brasil tem essa tripla descendência: ameríndia, européia e africana. Outros bruxos posteriormente se juntaram à comunidade original, destacando-se um importante agrupamento de origem alemã, que se estabeleceu no sul do país a partir da segunda metade do século XIX, época em que os bruxos brasileiros, que já eram numerosos, organizaram um governo mágico, constituindo-se um presidente bruxo, modelo importado dos Estados Unidos, eleito a cada quatro anos, filiando-se o país à Federação Internacional dos Bruxos em 1.892._

_(...) Não se verifica nesse país o preconceito contra trouxas ou contra bruxos nascidos de famílias trouxas, como ocorre, por exemplo, na Europa. A comunidade bruxa brasileira é considerada a mais liberal do mundo, e mesmo habitando um país com grandes desigualdades sociais nos meios trouxas, os bruxos conseguiram um razoável padrão de vida, que se é inferior ao das comunidades mágicas de outros países, é muito superior a de seus compatriotas trouxas. A tolerância dos bruxos para com trouxas, nascidos trouxas e mestiços é uma das razões da falta absoluta de adeptos de "você-sabe-quem" no Brasil, não passando o país pela mesma crise que passaram recentemente o Peru e outros países do continente americano._

_(...) Há hoje no Brasil várias cidades habitadas exclusivamente por bruxos, fato que é facilitado pela dimensão continental do país, o que dá bastante espaço para áreas isoladas dos trouxas. Isso não quer dizer que os bruxos vivam necessariamente isolados. Eles interagem freqüentemente com os trouxas e casamentos mistos são constantes. _

- Você não deveria acreditar em tudo o que está escrito nesse livro – comentou Amanda para Hermione, enquanto a jovem medibruxa repousava o pesado volume em seu colo e olhava surpresa para a namorada de Andy Lopes, tirando os óculos de leitura.

Após tomarem outra chave de portal, os Cannons e seus acompanhantes foram conduzidos até o luxuoso hotel "Brazilian Magic", próximo de uma praia bruxa exclusivíssima, na Região dos Lagos do Rio de Janeiro. O clima era agradabilíssimo e a maioria dos jogadores foi apreciar o pôr do sol na praia, enquanto a jovem curandeira procurava inteirar-se mais sobre o país em que estavam.

- O que há de errado com o livro? – perguntou Hermione desconfiada. Ela considerava uma ofensa pessoal alguém duvidar de um livro de Madame Mannings, uma de suas autoras favoritas, e que diziam, já havia viajado pelo mundo todo.

- Nós brasileiros não somos tão tolerantes quanto ela diz. Infelizmente – acrescentou a morena com pesar, ocupando uma espreguiçadeira ao lado da medibruxa.

Como Hermione ainda olhava a jovem brasileira com ar intrigado, Amanda prosseguiu:

- Algumas famílias bruxas se acham melhores do que outras. Existem os metidos a superior. Embora não haja exatamente bruxos miseráveis no Brasil, algumas famílias ricas se julgam melhores do que outras por possuir mais dinheiro, status e poder.

- Bom, eu suponho que haja problemas em qualquer comunidade bruxa – disse Hermione – Mas aqui nesse país pelo menos as pessoas não são tão obcecadas com esse negócio de pureza do sangue.

- Não a ponto de aderir a um lunático como Voldemort – explicou Amanda – Mas, algumas famílias, notadamente as com dinheiro, se julgam realmente melhores. O governo bruxo dá grandes contribuições ao governo trouxa, sem, aliás, fiscalizar como eles usam o dinheiro, apenas para comprar a nossa independência. Isso permite que algumas famílias ricas, que custeiam a nossa autonomia, se eternizem no poder.

- Você parece conhecer bem o assunto – disse Hermione, impressionada.

- Eu tenho que conhecer. Afinal minha família é uma delas. Repare no final desse capítulo. Há uma lista dos bruxos brasileiros mais influentes dos últimos duzentos anos. Você vai ver que o sobrenome Trindade aparece constantemente. O atual presidente se chama Vicente Trindade.

- Todos seus parentes? – perguntou Hermione, mais impressionada ainda.

- Todos eles – confirmou a jovem, com uma expressão não muito feliz. Ela não parecia muito entusiasmada com a sua origem ilustre – Eles adoram o poder. E, embora não saiam por aí pregando a morte de "sangues-ruins" e trouxas, acreditam realmente que alguns bruxos são melhores do que outros. Meus pais, felizmente, são o que eu chamo a "parte boa" da família. Mas, o meu tio, o "ilustre presidente" é realmente um pé no saco, se é que você quer saber. Você poderá verificar isso amanhã.

Amanda estava se referindo ao jantar em que compareceriam na noite seguinte, onde o presidente e as autoridades do governo mágico brasileiro estariam presentes para recepcionar os visitantes ilustres.

- Meu tio tentou me convencer a não namorar o Andy – disse a garota, visivelmente tentando conter a irritação – Embora a família do Andinho seja uma antiga família bruxa, com descendência de negros, índios e portugueses, para pessoas como o meu tio eles não são "bons o bastante", ou seja, não são ricos e importantes o suficiente. Lógico que agora ele mudou de idéia – acrescentou irritada – Afinal, ninguém pode implicar com o companheiro de time do Eleito.

Hermione, pensativa, lembrou-se de uma vez, quando ainda era criança, em Hogwarts, de contar maravilhada para Rony e Harry as informações que adquirira sobre o mundo bruxo, lendo livros na biblioteca. Naquela época, um Rony de doze anos, disse para a amiga que nem tudo que acontecia no mundo mágico estava nos livros. Hermione, é claro, ficou indignada com a constatação do ruivo, que ela julgava fruto da sua aversão à leitura. Mas, agora, quase dez anos depois, ela tinha que admitir que ele estava certo. Havia sutilezas nessa vida que às vezes nem os eruditos mais doutos como Madame Mannings conseguiam perceber o suficiente para colocar nos pergaminhos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Quer dizer que o presidente bruxo do país não liberou uma verba que ele tinha para montar um centro de treinamento para jovens? – perguntou Harry para Andy enquanto caminhavam pela praia.

- E o motivo foi totalmente pessoal – respondeu o batedor brasileiro – Só porque fui eu quem propôs o projeto e pretendia coordená-lo.

Turistas, felizmente poucos a àquela hora, tiravam fotos de longe, pois alguns seguranças privados (sem falar de Goyle), garantiam um mínimo de privacidade aos jogadores e a Draco Malfoy, que discutia algo aparentemente muito sério com Gui Weasley. O mais velho dos Weasleys estava no Brasil para tratar de assuntos do Banco Gringotes, que iria inaugurar uma filial no país.

Nos últimos anos, Gui havia galgado várias posições na empresa dos duendes. De desfazedor de feitiços, passara após a guerra a administrador de fundos, trabalhando diretamente com os bruxos ricos e bem sucedidos, tais como jogadores de quadribol, artistas e corredores de vassouras. Harry estranhava as suas conversas particularmente longas com Draco.

- Por que ele teria problemas pessoais com você? – perguntou Gina, que andava entre os dois rapazes de braços dados com eles.

- Por que ele não achava que eu fosse "bom o bastante" para a sobrinha dele – respondeu Andy. E contou ao casal as mesmas mesquinharias da comunidade bruxa brasileira que Amanda havia contado a Hermione.

- Que canalha! – indignou-se Gina.

- Você terá o seu campo de treinamento, meu amigo – disse Harry muito sério.

Andy parou de repente, assustando o casal. Olhou para o colega de time durante alguns segundos e depois, com aquela mesma voz firme, que já tinha usado uma vez na Inglaterra, para explicar a Harry que não era um "rival", disse estranhamente num inglês sem sotaque:

- Os maus se assustam com o seu poder e os bons se surpreendem com a sua bondade, Harry Potter.

Gina e Harry olharam-se confusos. O brasileiro, entretanto, parecia ter voltado ao normal e tinha um sorriso tranqüilo nos lábios.

- Desculpe se assustei vocês – disse, de novo com seu sotaque carregado – A "voz" às vezes se manifesta em momentos de euforia.

- Você é um sensitivo, não é mesmo? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Sou, mas nunca trabalhei as habilidades – explicou o jovem – Às vezes elas aparecem na presença de um bruxo de grandes poderes. Ou próximo de duas pessoas com uma ligação afetiva muito forte.

- Eu e Harry? – perguntou a ruiva surpresa.

- Quem mais? Eu nunca senti nada tão forte durante a minha vida – respondeu o brasileiro, abraçando os amigos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Eu gostaria de falar com você na frente das pessoas aqui que são a sua família, Potter. E na frente de Vitor e Toni, que são sócios -proprietários do time - disse Draco Malfoy de maneira mais séria do que o usual, apontando os Weasleys e Hermione, além de Vitor Krum e Toni M'Bea.

Eram quase dez da noite e Vera impusera onze horas como horário máximo para o recolhimento dos jogadores aos seus aposentos. "Ainda que acompanhados", disse a búlgara maliciosamente para Harry, Rony e Andy. A treinadora no momento flertava descaradamente com dois turistas argentinos, enquanto, duas mesas ao lado, Apollo Cole contava vantagens para uma deslumbrada turista americana.

Toledo e Tess haviam subido para o quarto que dividiam, assim como Andy e Amanda. E os três jovens reservas do time estavam no salão de jogos, às voltas com uma máquina mágica de videogame. Goyle, parado como um trasgo amestrado à porta do salão de reuniões do hotel, mantinha jornalistas e turistas longe de Harry, Draco e dos demais que ocupavam o recinto.

- Recebi uma mensagem de Severo hoje à tarde – continuou o loiro – O ministério nos cedeu o antigo terreno dos Cannons em Chudley. Parece que o time vai voltar a ter o nome original. Eles nos darão o terreno se o Potter perdoar uma parte da dívida que o ministério tem com ele. Poderemos construir um bom estádio onde estão as ruínas do antigo, além de um belo campo de treinamento.

- Sem problemas – disse o ex-grifinório.

- Mas o estádio é seu – afirmou Draco de forma surpreendente.

- Não é do time?

- Também.

- Olha aqui, Draco, você poderia deixar de joguinhos?

- Em que você aplica o seu dinheiro, Potter? – perguntou o loiro, aparentemente sem motivo algum.

- O que isso interessa a você? – exaltou-se Gina, sempre pronta a defender Harry.

- É. O que interessa? – apressou-se a dizer Rony

- Eu explico – disse de maneira apaziguadora Gui Weasley – Uma das minha obrigações no Banco Gringotes é zelar pelos investimentos dos nosso clientes. Há tempos eu venho aconselhando o Harry a investir o seu dinheiro em algum negócio concreto e seguro. Ele tem alguns imóveis alugados no mundo bruxo, herdado de Sirius Black, mas tem muito dinheiro parado, o que não é aconselhável. No nosso mundo, dinheiro parado não rende dividendos muito bons – explicou o mais velho dos Weasleys com a eficiência de um homem de negócios.

- E onde o Malfoy entra nisso? – quis saber Rony.

- Eu me tornei dono dos Cannons, me uni às Gemialidades Weasleys nas filiais que estão para ser abertas nos Estados Unidos e em breve na América Latina, o que me torna sócio dos seus irmãos. Há um imenso negócio em potencial de venda de uniformes, bonés e tudo o que vocês podem imaginar associado aos Cannons. Seu irmão aqui estava me indicando as pessoas certas para uma sociedade com esse objetivo. Eu pretendo ainda lançar na Inglaterra uma edição local do Wizzard Sports.

- Ou seja, você vai ser dono do time, vai comercializar roupas, ser dono de revista, sócio dos gêmeos – disse Rony de maneira sarcástica – Não acha que é muita coisa para um cara só?

- Ah, eu realmente acho, Weasley – concordou Draco – Por isso o Banco Gringotes me emprestou o seu irmão mais velho por uns tempos, já que os duendes também estarão envolvidos. Olívio será o meu consultor jurídico em tempo integral. Seu amigo Dino Thomas vai desenhar os uniformes e roupas que serão comercializados com a marca dos Cannons. Aquele irlandês amigo do Thomas...

- Simas Finningan? – perguntou Harry.

- Esse mesmo. Ele poderá produzir uma parte das vestes sociais, já que a sua família é do ramo. Como vocês podem ver, estarei dando trabalho para todos o seus amigos grifinórios...

- Ainda não entendi onde meu dinheiro entra nisso...

- Eu acho que você deveria investir em alguma coisa. Multiplicar o dinheiro – disse Gui.

- Não é a primeira vez que o governo tenta se apoderar do dinheiro de bruxos ricos no Gringotes – explicou Malfoy – Em caso de emergência no mundo mágico eles até poderiam fazer isso legalmente.

- Você quer que eu invista nos seus negócios? – perguntou Harry, ligeiramente espantado.

Draco riu daquela sua maneira peculiar, que no passado tanto havia irritado os grifinórios.

- Potter, você é lento mesmo. Eu quero que você seja meu sócio. Os Cannons e todos os outros empreendimentos farão parte de uma organização empresarial poucas vezes vista no mundo mágico. As ORGANIZAÇÕES POTTER-MALFOY! Gostou do nome?

- Você só pode estar brincando – falou Rony. Com exceção de Gui, os demais pareciam surpresos demais para dizer qualquer coisa.


	50. JOGOS, PEDIDOS E BANQUETES

CAPÍTULO 50

Harry levantou-se da poltrona onde estava e andou pela sala aparentemente sem rumo. Gina, que estava em pé do lado do namorado sentou-se. Toni M'Bea e Vitor Krum olharam-se incrédulos. Rony parecia pronto para implicar de novo com Draco, mas Hermione segurava o seu braço, contendo um pouco o ímpeto protetor do goleiro dos Cannons em relação ao seu melhor amigo.

- Você não pode estar falando sério – disse Harry finalmente – Eu não sou um empresário, Malfoy! Eu mal sei administrar os meus bens. Se não fosse o Gui eu nem mesmo saberia quanto tenho no banco!

- Bom, está na hora de mudar. Sabe como é, responsabilidade... – desdenhou o loiro com a sua voz arrastada.

- Vamos lá, Malfoy, qual é o plano? – perguntou Rony, sempre propenso a desconfiar do ex-sonserino.

- O plano, Weasley, é exatamente o que eu propus, sociedade.

- Ah, qual é, Malfoy? – desdenhou o ruivo – Com toda a dinheirama que a sua família tem, por que você precisa do Harry?

- Weasley, eu não preciso do Potter! – retrucou Draco, ligeiramente irritado – Eu QUERO o Potter! É bem diferente.

- Rony, vamos ouvir o Malfoy, sim? – disse Hermione de maneira apaziguadora.

- Finalmente, um conselho inteligente... – brincou Gui. Depois, levantando-se da poltrona onde estava, acercou-se de Harry, passando um braço sobre os ombros do rapaz – Harry, que tal ouvir o Malfoy? Eu acho que você deveria levar em conta a proposta dele.

- Gui, eu sei que você realmente se preocupa com as minhas finanças – disse o artilheiro dos Cannons – Mas, eu não imagino a mim mesmo como um homem de negócios. Os homens de negócio do mundo bruxo são sujeitos metidos, arrogantes, convencidos e, a maioria deles, apoiou Voldemort durante a guerra! – acrescentou quase gritando.

- Ótimo, Potter – respondeu Malfoy tranqüilamente – Então seja um homem de negócios diferente. Seja o cara legal que você sempre foi. Continue doando dinheiro às causas nobres, mas faça isso através de uma fundação privada, com desconto nos impostos e sem possibilidade do ministério roubar você.

- Posso falar? – perguntou Toni M'Bea, a voz de barítono enchendo o ambiente, como sempre ocorria quando o africano se manifestava.

Como todos ali confiavam muito no gigante africano, seguiu-se um silêncio respeitoso enquanto Toni expunha suas idéias:

- Rony, eu acho louvável a sua lealdade para com o Harry, mas o Draco tem sido muito decente com todo mundo até agora.

- É verdade – concordou Vitor Krum de maneira lacônica.

- Ele e o Gui têm razão quando falam que o Harry deveria usar o seu dinheiro para investir em algo concreto – continuou o africano – Você vai se casar, provavelmente ter filhos. Você tem que pensar no futuro. Todo jogador de quadribol precisa pensar no futuro.

- Quando a gente passa dos trinta anos a carreira não dura mais muito tempo – advertiu o búlgaro, carrancudo como sempre.

- É isso aí – concordou M'Bea – É necessário que a gente tenha o máximo de dinheiro investido. Por isso eu e o Vitor investimos no time. É impossível esse time não dar certo com os jogadores que possui. Agora, o projeto do Draco...

- É megalomaníaco – interrompeu Harry.

- Talvez – disse o africano – Mas é bem sólido.

- Muito sólido, Toni – concordou Gui Weasley – Cada galeão investido aqui vai se multiplicar por cinco no mínimo nos próximos anos. Os duendes estão prevendo que em dois anos a empresa de Malfoy e Harry será a maior empresa bruxa do Reino Unido. Os duendes estão malucos, sabe? Eles colocarão todos os galeões e quantos assessores o Malfoy precisar. Acredite, Harry, aqueles baixinhos não jogam dinheiro fora.

- Eu vou falar uma coisa para vocês, mas não quero que isso saia dessa sala. Afinal é necessário manter minha fama sonserina... – falou de maneira irônica Draco Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A família Malfoy possuía mais galeões e mais propriedades do que qualquer bruxo decente no continente europeu. Por séculos os Malfoys roubaram, trapacearam e enganaram para acumular tal fortuna. Seu dinheiro não era limpo, bem como os métodos que usaram para obtê-lo.

Lucio Malfoy costumava contar às gargalhadas as tramóias de sua família ao longo da história, entretendo os Comensais das Morte nos momentos de descontração. Draco jamais teria a coragem de repetir alguma daquelas histórias. Toni M'Bea, como o sujeito decente que era, envergonhava-se do seu passado de jogador das "Ligas Independentes". Aquilo, perto do que os Malfoys fizeram para enriquecer era brincadeira de criança trouxa.

Sem contar para ninguém, o jovem sonserino havia prometido a si mesmo que limparia o maldito ouro da família. Que ergueria o seu próprio império. Que no futuro o nome Malfoy poderia estar associado à esperteza, perfídia, mas nunca a roubos, violência e trapaça. Pelo menos não num nível condenável no mundo dos negócios...

Por isso estudara com os trouxas. Um parente distante havia dito que esses entendiam muito mais de negócios do que os bruxos. Entrara no mundo do quadribol porque sempre havia gostado do esporte. E desde Hogwarts sabia que jamais seria o melhor jogador do mundo. Desde que vira Harry Potter voar numa vassoura como se tivesse nascido montado nela, sabia que no máximo seria o segundo melhor. O que não era suficiente para ele. Se não poderia ser o melhor jogador, seria o melhor presidente e empresário.

Seria o melhor e o mais jovem magnata do mundo mágico e ganharia o seu dinheiro limpamente. Investiria cada nuque amaldiçoado dos Malfoys numa empresa respeitável que faria o mundo bruxo sentir orgulho dele.

- Por isso eu quero você, Potter – concluiu finalmente, depois de explicar a sua ambição – Ninguém vai confiar em mim. Mas as pessoas confiam em você. E, de quebra, você ainda vai multiplicar a sua fortuna, continuar ajudando as pessoas e garantir uma vida confortável a essa bela moça ruiva. E aos menininhos de cabelos despenteados que vocês terão um dia – acrescentou com uma piscadela cúmplice.

- Como nós vamos saber se você não quer trapacear o Harry? – perguntou Rony teimosamente.

- Rony... – ia advertindo Hermione, quando Malfoy a interrompeu:

- Tudo bem, Granger. O ruivo está certo em não confiar em mim. Eu também não confiaria em mim no lugar dele – disse com uma quase imperceptível ponta de mágoa – Mas, suponho que você confia em seu irmão e em Olívio Wood. Os dois morreriam antes de permitir que um mínimo nuque seja tirado do seu amigo. Eu posso fazer um Juramento Inquebrável se você quiser, prometendo que não pretendo trapacear o Potter.

- Você o faria? – perguntou Rony impressionado.

- Aqui, agora e na presença de todos – retrucou o loiro friamente.

- Não e necessário, Malfoy – disse Harry tranqüilamente.

- Acho que seria melhor... – ia falando o loiro.

- Não, Malfoy – insistiu o artilheiro dos Cannons – Eu não exigiria isso de ninguém. De ninguém, Rony – disse, olhando para o amigo, que parecia pensar que o juramento seria o mínimo a se exigir de um Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry e Gina estavam naquele momento no quarto de Gui acertando os detalhes da participação do ex-grifinório na sociedade. Malfoy continuava sentado na sala de reuniões. Tomava uma traça de hidromel e tinha um sorriso quase imperceptível nos lábios. Que se tornou bastante perceptível quando uma jovem de cabelos crespos retornou ao recinto.

O loiro explicou para Hermione que ela deveria enviar um relatório sobre as condições físicas dos jogadores para uma comissão da Liga Inglesa. Aquilo era praxe e Draco desconfiava que eles nem se davam ao trabalho de ler os pergaminhos.

- Tenho mais uma coisa a dizer – falou de maneira muito séria a jovem curandeira. Ela ficava muito bonita quando estava séria, pensou o presidente. Pensando bem, não era má também quando sorria.

Resumindo: era uma garota bonita de qualquer jeito. Não aquela beleza ligeiramente selvagem e embriagadora de Gina Weasley, com seus cabelos vermelhos e seu ar de guerreira, ou a beleza aristocrática e exótica de Baby Jane, com a sua pele suavemente bronzeada e seus cabelos aloirados. Não, era uma beleza que o sujeito precisava ter sensibilidade para perceber. Odiava o tal Weasley, que certamente teve essa sensibilidade.

- Eu realmente acho que a sua proposta ao Harry é honesta e fico feliz que ele a tenha aceitado – disse Hermione de maneira formal.

- Obrigado, Granger – respondeu o loiro, realmente feliz com a declaração da jovem.

- Acho que podemos também dispensar as formalidades e você pode começar a me chamar de Hermione.

- Também acho... Hermione. Eu gostaria também que você me chamasse de Draco.

- Tudo bem... Draco. Agora quanto à sociedade com o Harry...

- Se eu o enganar... – disse o loiro num tom levemente irônico, antecipando-se ao que Hermione diria.

- Se você trapacear o Harry – disse a curandeira, ignorando o comentário – eu particularmente vou partir você em pedaços. Ele já passou por muita coisa e não precisa de mais problemas em sua vida.

Draco riu da declaração da jovem. Havia, entretanto, um traço de amargura no seu riso. Ele tinha que admitir que só uma pessoa extraordinária como Harry Potter despertaria essa lealdade e esse sentimento de proteção nas pessoas. As pessoas seguiriam o "testa rachada" até o inferno se fosse necessário e ali queimariam felizes se pudessem salvá-lo, ele refletiu. Porque as pessoas amavam o "garoto que sobreviveu" e sabiam que sempre poderiam contar com ele. Ele tinha AMIGOS.

- Você não sabe o que eu daria para merecer esse mesmo carinho de uma pessoa como você – disse o loiro, surpreendendo e desconcertando Hermione.

- O que você quer dizer? – perguntou a garota, o rosto levemente corado.

- Que o Potter tem uma sorte enorme de ter amigos como você e aquele ruivo. Mas, acima de tudo eu invejo aqueles dois por ter uma pessoa como você se preocupando com eles. Eu...

- Não, Draco – disse Hermione suavemente – Melhor não dizer mais nada.

- Você ama o Rony Weasley? – disse subitamente o loiro.

- Mais do que a mim mesma – respondeu Hermione – E amo Harry também, mas de outra maneira.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma chance, não é mesmo? – perguntou Draco, surpreendentemente inseguro, parecendo mais frágil do que em qualquer outro momento que Hermione o tivesse visto.

- Não, você não tem. Mas, eu posso lhe oferecer a minha amizade, se você estiver mesmo mudado.

- Acho que vou ter que me contentar com isso – disse o rapaz, parecendo por um momento que os seus olhos brilhavam.

- Acho que sim – respondeu a jovem, aproximando-se da poltrona onde Malfoy estava e lhe dando um beijo carinhoso no rosto.

Quando Hermione virou-se e saiu da sala, ele ainda tinha a mão no rosto bem em cima de onde os lábios de Hermione o haviam tocado. Vários minutos e vários copos de hidromel depois, ele ainda tocava o local, como que prolongando a sensação do beijo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todos estavam muito elegantes. O ambiente era muito elegante. Até os pratos e os talheres eram elegantes sobre uma série de mesas elegantes com toalhas com estampas elegantes. Aquela elegância toda entediava um pouco o time dos Cannons.

- Pelo menos o Andy disse que o rango é maneiro – afirmou Rony Weasley, pouco preocupado com tanta elegância, enquanto ocupava uma mesa ao lado de Harry, Gina, Amanda, Andy e Draco.

- Eles vão servir várias comidas brasileiras e depois doces e frutas típicas – explicou Amanda – Eu tive que convencer os cozinheiros do governo a não servirem um banquete britânico – disse a jovem, rolando os olhos – Era só o que faltava! Servir comida inglesa a ingleses no Brasil...

- É meio idiota mesmo – concordou Rony, recebendo uma cotovelada discreta de Hermione.

- É totalmente idiota! – afirmou Andy, para quem a cotovelada de Hermione no namorado não havia passado despercebida – E, depois, do jeito que vocês descreviam o que os elfos cozinhavam em Hogwarts...

Antes do banquete, Draco deu o seu show para imprensa:

- O objetivo das Organizações Potter-Malfoy? Você deve estar brincando! Vamos dominar o mundo, é claro!

- Como Harry Potter concordou com você nessa empreitada? - perguntou o correspondente do Profeta Diário na América Latina.

- Eu comecei usando Cruciatus, depois Feitiço Império...

- Você não fala sério nunca? – perguntou uma mulher, provavelmente de alguma revista bruxa de futilidade. Esse tipo de jornalista havia seguido os Cannons até o Brasil atrás de notícias bombásticas.

- Só quando processo alguém – respondeu o ex-sonserino – Nesse momento estou pensando, por exemplo, em processar você. Onde já se viu usar suéter cor de rosa! Francamente...Isso agride minha sensibilidade!

- Potter, como você se sente sendo agora um dos maiores empresários do mundo bruxo? – perguntou um repórter brasileiro num inglês quebrado, quando Harry se dirigia com seus amigos até a mesa destinada a ele.

- Na verdade, normal – respondeu o ás do time laranja de maneira descontraída. E, depois, quando haviam ocupado os respectivos lugares, desabafou aos amigos: - Isso não para nunca?

- Você sabe que não, Harry – respondeu-lhe Gina, segurando a sua mão. Flashes espocaram frente ao gesto banal.

- Céus, eu estou me sentindo um peixe no aquário com todo mundo me olhando – disse Amanda, piscando para escapar dos flashes ofuscantes – Ou uma ameba num telescópio!

- Seja bem-vinda à vida de amiga de Harry Potter – retrucou Hermione com ironia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vicente Trindade, presidente da comunidade mágica brasileira pedira uma palavra a sós com Harry. Como esse relutasse, Draco Malfoy havia se juntado ao sócio e a mais alguns assessores do presidente do mundo mágico do país. Seguiram-se minutos de conversa diplomática sem sentido, além de bajulação tola. Cansado de políticos de qualquer nacionalidade, o artilheiro dos Cannons, mesmo correndo o risco de parecer pouco diplomático, cortou a conversa.

- Exatamente o que o senhor quer comigo, Sr. Presidente? – perguntou Harry, ligeiramente incomodado de se afastar das sobremesas que pareciam suculentas e estavam sendo servidas naquele momento.

A comida do banquete, com vários tipos de peixes, carnes e caldos servidos de várias formas e em porções generosas estivera realmente deliciosa. Harry ainda não conseguia comer muito, e havia guardado espaço para os doces e as frutas das quais Andy e Amanda falavam tanto. Iria experimentar a tal goiabada, que à simples menção deixava Gina furiosa e arrancava risos dos brasileiros, aparentemente sem motivo.

- É verdade que o senhor pretende financiar a construção de um campo de treinamento de quadribol no Brasil? – perguntou de maneira direta um dos assessores do presidente.

- Seria demais perguntar como a informação chegou aos senhores? – perguntou Draco Malfoy, que até então ficara em silêncio.

- É possível que as paredes tenham ouvido – respondeu outro assessor de maneira enigmática.

- Senhores, eu o Sr. Potter não gostamos de ser espionados – disse Malfoy com uma ligeira irritação na voz.

- Queiram nos desculpar – disse finalmente o presidente, olhando de maneira contrariada para os assessores – Mas, a verdade é que agora temos a informação...

- E?... – questionou Harry

- Achamos que seria mais interessante para todos nós se os senhores realizassem esse projeto sob a chancela do nosso governo – disse com um inglês quase perfeito o Senhor Vicente Trindade – Isso lhes abriria muitas portas nesse país...

- Acontece, Sr. Trindade, que a Associação Comercial Bruxa do país nos "abriu as portas" e pediu também para ter uma conversinha com eles se o senhor criasse algum problema... Com todo respeito, é claro – disse Draco com o máximo de ironia que conseguia reunir - Eles e os sindicatos de trabalhadores bruxos estão muito interessados nos empregos e nas possibilidades de revendas que os produtos das Gemialidades Weasleys abririam no Brasil.

Vicente Trindade respirou fundo, provavelmente sufocando um impropério. Certamente não era um homem que estava acostumado a ser encurralado e aquilo estava, sem sombra de dúvida fazendo, muito mal para ele. Depois de um olhar de esguelha aos dois assessores, fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Um claro sinal de derrota.

- Muito bem, como o Sr. Malfoy procurou antes os #$$#+ (aqui o Senhor Trindade esqueceu a diplomacia e falou um palavrão em bom português, que Draco e Harry não entenderam) da Associação Comercial, onde não tenho muitos fãs, creio que não há nada mais a fazer. Eu sugiro que voltemos ao salão para apreciar a sobremesa. Não sei por que, mas acho que a minha amada sobrinha e aquele namorado dela andaram dando sugestões aos senhores.

- Não podemos confirmar nem desmentir, Sr. Trindade – retrucou Draco com bom humor.

- Vocês se acham muito inteligentes não é mesmo? – perguntou o mais agressivo dos assessores do presidente Trindade.

- Na verdade não. Um tal de Voldemort se julgava inteligente – retrucou Harry friamente - O senhor sabe o que aconteceu com ele?

- Ele morreu, segundo eu sei – disse o homem mais velho, não parecendo impressionado.

- Pois é. Eu o matei. Depois de morto ele já não parecia tão inteligente assim Por isso que eu digo que a gente não deve subestimar a inteligência dos outros – acrescentou Harry Potter, agora decididamente conseguindo impressionar os interlocutores. Sobretudo quando uma brisa fria soprou após o rapaz pronunciar as últimas palavras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Admita, Potter – dizia Draco de ótimo humor – Nós somos uma boa dupla!

Os jovens contavam aos amigos a discussão com a mais alta autoridade mágica brasileira. Toledo e Tess tinham voltado para o hotel. Elas não vinham perdendo nenhuma oportunidade de ficarem a sós. Amanda e Andy levaram os jogadores, Vera e Draco até um bar bruxo que conheciam para uma esticada, onde eram servidos diversos tipos de drinques com ou sem álcool e petiscos variados.

No retorno ao jantar, Harry anunciou a contribuição das Organizações Potter-Malfoy no valor de duzentos mil galeões para Andy criar o seu centro de treinamento para jovens aprendizes de quadribol. Aproveitando a propaganda gratuita que o fato proporcionava, o diretor das Vassouras Firebolt para a América do Sul, presente no evento, anunciou que doaria trinta modelos Firebolt Junior ("A vassoura dos futuros campeões") para a instituição. Harry e Malfoy foram aplaudidos entusiasticamente pelos convidados, e não tão entusiasticamente assim pelos membros do governo brasileiro.

- A propósito – quis saber o ex-sonserino – Onde você guarda o "Harry Maligno"? O tempo todo é só o Harry bonzinho que a gente vê. "Depois de morto ele já não parecia tão inteligente assim" – falou Malfoy, imitando a voz grave de Harry – Cara, aquele burocrata ficou realmente assustado!

- Políticos são todos iguais – resmungou Vitor Krum, enquanto apreciava um coquetel de frutas – Ei, isso é muito bom!

- Nada de bebidas com álcool, crianças – advertiu Vera Ivanova, experimentando uma dose de uma bebida ligeiramente arroxeada.

- Algumas bebidas daqui são muito fortes – constatou Hermione, bebericando um drinque leve com champanhe e abacaxi. Mas essa é muito boa!

- Por isso eu adoro o Brasil! – disse Toni M'Bea - Aqui tem as frutas mais deliciosas do mundo e os drinques mais geniais!

- E eles sabem comer bem! – acrescentou Rony, que devorava um prato de salgadinhos, apesar de tudo que já havia comido no banquete – Isso aqui é o máximo! Como é mesmo o nome?

- Bolinho de bacalhau – explicou Amanda.

- Eu gostei dos doces – disse Gina – Gostei muito de queijo com... Como é mesmo o nome daquele doce?

- Goiabada? – disseram vários ao mesmo tempo – O tal doce afrodisíaco? – perguntou Hermione, rindo.

- O doce não tem fama de afrodisíaco – explicou Andy.

- Não se for "apenas" comido com queijo – emendou Amanda.

- Sabe, eu também acabei tendo umas idéias a respeito... – cochichou Gina para a brasileira, que teve um acesso de risos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma brisa morna soprava sobre o campo de treinamento construído especialmente para os Cannons, próximo ao elegante hotel onde estavam hospedados. No sábado, já com todos os ingressos esgotados, no Estádio Serra Verde, na região serrana do Rio, os Cannons enfrentariam a seleção brasileira, um dos selecionados emergentes no esporte. No mês anterior brasileiros e norte-americanos haviam realizado um grande jogo, que terminou num empate de 400 pontos. A crônica especializada classificou-o como um dos melhores do ano.

Além do batedor Andy Lopes, que jogaria para o seu país contra o time inglês, os brasileiros tinham ainda como destaque Bel Andrade, a capitã, ótima artilheira que havia sido contratada pelo União de Puddlemere e o apanhador revelação Toninho Santos, de apenas dezenove anos e que havia ingressado recentemente no time norte-americano All-Stars. A crônica falava bastante bem das duas companheiras da capitã Andrade, tidas como muito habilidosas. Ou seja, embora, não possuísse um outro batedor à altura de Andy e não possuísse uma tradição de bons goleiros, o Brasil tinha um time jovem e ofensivo, que se fiava na habilidade das suas artilheiras e no talento do seu jovem apanhador.

- Esse jogo vai ser o contrário do que foi o jogo contra o Peru – explicava Ivanova para o time após o treino leve realizado à tarde – Vai ser uma correria só e os brasileiros vão tentar marcar muitos pontos.

Na última Copa Mundial, realizada na Coréia, sem várias seleções em razão da guerra que afetou muitas nações européias, o Brasil havia ficado em quarto lugar, sua melhor colocação. O time atual, que só tinha Bel Andrade como remanescente da seleção que havia atuado na Ásia, queria provar o seu valor. Nada melhor do que obter um bom resultado frente à equipe que a imprensa vinha chamando de "a melhor do mundo".

No Brasil os principais times eram: Bandeirantes do Oeste, tradicional equipe do oeste do estado de São Paulo e o Serrano Quadribol Clube, do Rio de Janeiro, ambos com vários títulos brasileiros e campeonatos sul-americanos. Nos últimos anos os Botos do Pará, de Santarém e o Atlético Bombacha do Rio Grande do Sul, começaram a ameaçar os dois times principais do país, tendo inclusive a equipe gaúcha conquistado a última Liga Sul-Americana de Clubes, numa final sensacional com os Rasa-árvores de Tarapoto, do Peru, o maior vencedor da história do continente.

Sábado, os Cannons enfrentariam o selecionado brasileiro e quarta-feira haveria um jogo festivo contra um combinado sul-americano, promovido pela Federação Internacional de Quadribol, que bancava a excursão do time laranja para a América do Sul a fim de consolidar o esporte no continente.

O amistoso de quarta-feira seria transmitido para todo o Reino Unido, Estados Unidos e Japão. Lino Jordan em pessoa viria até o Brasil para transmitir o jogo pela TV Bruxa ("o quadribol atravessando oceanos para chegar até você"), apesar do avançado da hora na Inglaterra. Os Cannons enfrentariam um combinado sul-americano, com brasileiros, peruanos, argentinos e uruguaios. Os patrocinadores anunciavam também uma grande surpresa para a partida, mas recusavam-se por enquanto a dizer qual seria.

- Não, você não vai jogar como batedor – dizia Vera Ivanova para Apollo Cole – Woodrow joga como batedor. Você é razoável apenas como artilheiro. Já falei que não acredito nesse negócio de jogadores polivalentes.

- Agora que o Potter é o dono do time então... – ia dizendo Cole com a sua tradicional arrogância.

- Ele poderá chutar o seu traseiro – completou Toni M'Bea que voltava do campo de treinamento.

- Eu mesmo às vezes tenho vontade de chutá-lo – disse o carrancudo Vitor Krum.

- OK. Vamos fazer uma fila e chutar o traseiro do Cole – disse Rony sorridente – Tenho certeza que Harry concederia isso pra gente como uma espécie de bônus.

- Eu quero ser a primeira! – gritou Gina, feliz, fazendo com que os jogadores voltassem rindo para o hotel. Menos Apollo Cole, é claro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eram quase cinco horas da tarde de sábado e o barulho vindo das arquibancadas chegava até os vestiários, principalmente porque Toni M'Bea e Vitor Krum mantinham a porta aberta, apreciando a algazarra da audiência. Toni já havia estado no Brasil uma vez e não havia, na sua opinião, público mais entusiasmado do que o brasileiro.

- Aqueles instrumentos de percussão que eles tocam são o máximo – dizia o capitão do time dos Cannons – Me lembra os jogos na África, sabe? – acrescentou com uma ponta de nostalgia.

No fundo do vestiário coletivo (havia uma área reservada separadamente para os rapazes e as garotas do time), Gina ajudava Harry a calçar as luvas de artilheiro (havia acolchoamento na mão e os dedos ficavam descobertos), enquanto Toledo ajeitava a faixa laranja que prendia os longos cabelos ruivos da colega de time.

Toni e Vitor, veteranos do quadribol, adoravam aqueles momentos de camaradagem antes do jogo. E adoravam ainda mais a excitação que antecedia uma partida. Quando jogava nos Estados Unidos, Toni ouviu de Jimmy Aguirre que aquele momento antes do jogo era melhor do que sexo. O africano não concordava muito com a comparação, mas tinha certeza que sentiria muita falta de tudo aquilo quando abandonasse o esporte. Aqueles momentos antes da partida eram quase melhores do que o jogo em si.

- Fica calmo, garoto – dizia Vera para o batedor reserva Woodrow – Eu sei que você vai dar conta do recado – acrescentou a treinadora, dando um tapinha amigável no ombro do jovem. Num canto reservado, Hermione examinava Rony, que vinha sentindo algumas dores nas costas.

- Eu tô legal, Mione – dizia o ruivo – Já joguei estando bem pior.

- Eu não duvido disso – falou a curandeira, contrariada – Mas, depois do jogo eu vou fazer em você um exame completo.

Hermione continuava achando o quadribol uma versão bruxa contemporânea das antigas lutas romanas de gladiadores. E a quinze metros do solo. Foi tirada subitamente de seus devaneios pelo par de braços fortes que a envolveu e retirou a jovem alguns centímetros do chão.

- Olha a indecência aí, vocês dois! – gritou Vera de brincadeira.

- Eu preciso de você, Hermione – disse Rony baixinho no ouvido da namorada, provocando arrepios e causando surpresa – Afinal, quem mais vai cuidar das minhas costas? Casa comigo?

Aquilo era típico de Rony Weasley. Harry pedira Gina em casamento na intimidade do quarto, quando os dois estavam a sós, provavelmente da maneira mais romântica possível. Rony havia feito o pedido num vestiário cheio de jogadores que guardavam as suas energias para mais algumas horas de maluquices aéreas e dizendo que ela deveria "cuidar das suas costas". O senso de oportunidade desse ruivo era notável, pensou Hermione contrariada. Mas... Ele a havia pedido, não é mesmo? E antes que pudesse responder ou brigar com aquele grandalhão por ser tão "sensível", Hermione descobriu-se em lágrimas. Impossibilitada de falar. E todos prestavam atenção nos namorados nesse momento.

Harry, ao ver a amiga chorando, aproximou-se do casal. Rony às vezes se esquecia que o sentimento de proteção que o amigo tinha em relação a Hermione era quase tão grande quanto a da garota em relação a ele.

- Esse tonto – balbuciou Hermione – Me pediu em casamento agora – disse de maneira entrecortada.

- Sempre sensível esse meu irmão... – disse Gina.

- Tá legal – disse o ruivo – Só que eu sou um cara pouco sensível com um anel – disse, descalçando as luvas de goleiro e tirando de uma caixinha uma belíssima aliança de ouro e mostrando a língua para Harry, fazendo cara de quem diz "eu dei um anel, você não deu!".

- Uau! Quer dizer que cheguei numa hora boa! Você fisgou mesmo o ruivo, hein espertinha?

Demorou um pouco para os jogadores perceberem quem era a dona da voz que entrava vestiário adentro na companhia de Draco Malfoy.

- Jane O'Neil! – exclamou Gina, absolutamente surpresa – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Olá para você também, Weasley – disse a outra calmamente – Só passei aqui para desejar boa sorte. E... Parabéns, Granger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando os alto-falantes do estádio anunciaram a presença de Baby Jane O'Neal, houve muitos aplausos e assovios (principalmente da audiência masculina), mas também alguns apupos. Muitos ainda se lembravam da arrogância do time irlandês quando de sua passagem pelo Brasil. Indiferente às manifestações negativas de uma parte do estádio, O'Neal levantou-se na tribuna de honra, onde estava ao lado de outros astros que jogariam na partida de quarta-feira, e acenou para as câmeras da TV Bruxa Brasil ("a magia do esporte, agora em ritmo de samba para você").

- Exibida – disse Vera Ivanova para Hermione, ainda chocada demais para responder alguma coisa, o anel dado por Rony parecendo pesar uma tonelada no seu dedo.

- Ela era a surpresa que os patrocinadores estavam escondendo? – perguntou finalmente a curandeira, esquecendo-se por um minuto a jóia.

- Suponho que sim – concordou a treinadora – Os patrocinadores precisavam de alguém conhecido no time sul-americano para que o jogo tenha uma boa audiência na Europa tarde da noite.

Naquele momento, sob aplausos delirantes e um batuque ensurdecedor, entrou em campo o time brasileiro dando a sua volta de saudação ao público. Os uniformes amarelos com golas e detalhes verdes, devidamente numerados, como ditava a última moda do esporte. Júlio César, goleiro, Andinho (como os brasileiros o chamavam) e Wellington Moura, batedores, a bela morena Bel Andrade, Lea Ribeiro e Júlia Rossi (artilheiras) e o garoto Toninho Santos, apanhador.

- O problema do Brasil é que eles nunca tiveram goleiros muito bons. Esse tal Júlio César é apenas razoável. O outro batedor, o Moura – disse Vera apontando para o negro encorpado, que falava alguma coisa com Andy, é péssimo – explicava a búlgara para uma distraída Hermione – Mas as artilheiras e o apanhador são muito bons.

Hermione, que não entendia quase nada de quadribol, apenas reparava que o time do Brasil parecia muito jovem. As artilheiras Ribeiro e Rossi (respectivamente uma mulata encorpada e uma loira magra e alta) eram praticamente garotas. O apanhador, um negro baixinho, mal parecia ter saído da adolescência. Nesse momento as reflexões de Hermione foram interrompidas pelo frenesi vindo das arquibancadas, assim que o time dos Cannons entrou no campo.

Contrariando a tradição sul-americana de vaiar as equipes adversárias, o time inglês foi bastante aplaudido. Harry, Vitor Krum e M'Bea receberam as ovações mais entusiasmadas. Toledo, por sua vez, recebeu uma vaia discreta. A rivalidade entre Brasil e Peru era muito grande no mundo do quadribol. Os Cannons usavam hoje um uniforme listrado preto e laranja, para não criar confusão nos aparelhos de TV do mundo bruxo, muitos ainda em preto e branco, onde o laranja do time inglês e o amarelo do Brasil poderiam ficar muito parecidos.

Às cinco e cinco da tarde, Toni M'Bea e Bel Andrade, capitães dos respectivos times cumprimentaram-se e começou a partida.

Como era previsto, empurrados por sua fanática torcida, os brasileiros lançaram-se ao ataque. Nos primeiros dez minutos Rony fez três grandes defesas. No primeiro ataque perigoso dos Cannons, entretanto, Harry Potter assombraria o público brasileiro com uma das suas jogadas geniais. Roubou a goles da artilheira Ribeiro, avançou pela lateral direita e fez menção de passar para Gina. Os artilheiros lançaram-se sobre a garota com o objetivo de interceptar o passe. Surpreendentemente ele trocou de mão, virando o corpo no ar e fez uma arremesso cheio de efeito, por cima do goleiro brasileiro, acertando o aro do lado oposto. Um grande OHHHHHHHHH! se fez ouvir por todo o estádio. Dez a zero para os Cannons.

Os artilheiros brasileiros começavam a ter dificuldades para escapar dos balaços arremessados por Toni. Atingida pelo batedor do time laranja, Bel Andrade deixou cair a goles no seu campo de defesa. Gina e Toledo tabelaram em velocidade e a peruana quase entrou com a vassoura no aro central do goleiro brasileiro, fazendo vinte a zero.

Passados mais tinta minutos, o placar mostrava cinqüenta a zero para os Cannons. Harry havia marcado mais dois gols e Gina um. Isso não queria dizer absolutamente que as artilheiras brasileiras não estivessem num bom dia. Fizeram jogadas espetaculares. O problema é que Rony, como ocorrera no Peru, vinha fechando os arcos, com defesas onde usou as mãos, os pés e até a vassoura na posição vertical, ficando reto no ar. O público brasileiro olhava estarrecido. Baby Jane, que entendia um pouco de espanhol ouviu perfeitamente Navarro, o batedor uruguaio que jogaria na quarta-feira, sentado atrás dela, dizer que nem mesmo sabia que aquela jogada era legal.

Era o dia de Rony. Após uma outra defesa dificílima, onde o goleiro tirou com os pés as goles, Harry e Gina desnortearam a defesa brasileira com uma tabela sensacional e Harry mais uma vez encobriu o goleiro Júlio César, marcando incríveis sessenta a zero. O treinador brasileiro pediu tempo. Sob aplausos do público o time laranja e preto desceu até o solo para ouvir as instruções de Vera.

- Vocês estão ótimos – disse a treinadora entusiasmada.

- Nada como jogar com oxigênio sobrando – brincou M'Bea, respirando fundo, fazendo obviamente alusão ao jogo difícil na altitude peruana.

- Como o jogo de artilheiros deles não está funcionando, graças ao ruivo aqui – apontou para Rony, que estufou o peito orgulhoso - eles vão fazer de tudo para pegar o pomo – orientou Vera, olhando na direção de Vitor Krum.

- O garoto ali voa bem – falou o sempre lacônico apanhador búlgaro, apontando para o outro lado do campo.

- O jogo vai ficar mais fácil ainda para nós – continuou a conterrânea de Krum – Os batedores vão se concentrar no Vitor para que o apanhador deles possa agarrar o pomo. Vamos lá, vamos marcar muitos gols! – disse por fim, batendo as mãos e empurrando o time de volta ao jogo.

Que recomeçou com mais uma grande defesa de Rony. E com mais um gol sensacional de Harry, no primeiro arremesso longo que tentou, surpreendendo o goleiro brasileiro. Que já contava com a hostilidade de alguns torcedores. Algumas vaias já se destinavam a ele. E elas aumentaram quando, após fazer uma defesa fácil, tentou ligar uma das artilheiras. Gina, que observara que o defensor brasileiro saía sempre para o mesmo lado, interceptou o passe e lançou Harry. Desesperado para reparar o erro, o goleiro saiu da área para interromper o ataque, pretendendo até fazer uma falta, se necessário. Mergulho Potter fingiu que lançaria a goles para o aro, mas abriu o jogo do outro lado do campo para Toledo, que marcou facilmente.

Os dois primeiros pontos do selecionado brasileiro só ocorreram quando os Cannons já haviam marcava cento e oitenta e muitos torcedores já se retiravam do estádio. Nesse momento os dois apanhadores avistaram o pomo ao mesmo tempo. Ele já havia aparecido algumas vezes e na última delas, Toninho bloqueou Vitor Krum de maneira competente, impedindo-o de encerrar o jogo.

O búlgaro ainda ouviu Andy gritar alguma coisa em português para o seu apanhador. Este, estranhamente, embicou a vassoura para baixo, aparentemente deixando o caminho livre para a "Águia dos Bálcãs". Que foi atingido em cheio por um balaço. Como grande piloto que era, Vitor apenas desequilibrou-se por alguns metros e uns poucos segundos. O suficiente para que o jovem negro aparecesse à sua frente e apanhasse o pomo. Aparentemente a manobra do batedor e do apanhador havia sido combinada. Os Cannons venceram, mas Toninho Santos apanhara o pomo.

A torcida do Brasil comemorou como se o seu selecionado tivesse vencido a partida.

De volta ao solo, o time inglês parecia muito feliz. Afinal era a terceira vitória que obtinham sobre uma forte seleção nacional. Apenas Vitor Krum estava um pouco abatido. Nenhum apanhador gosta de perder o pomo, mesmo quando seu time ganha.

- Por que eles pegaram o pomo, se não ganhariam o jogo? – perguntou Hermione para Vera, a voz sumida no meio da algazarra dos torcedores que haviam permanecido até o fim da partida.

- Exatamente porque eles sabiam que não ganhariam – explicou a treinadora - Derrota honrosa, eu imagino.

Então, pela segunda vez naquele dia, Hermione sentiu que braços fortes a tiravam do chão. Depois de um beijo arrepiante no pescoço, uma voz muito conhecida disse no seu ouvido:

- Então, você aceita?

Virando-se para encarar o ruivo, muito suado, mas parecendo extremamente feliz, a jovem franziu o cenho por um momento, o que deixou Rony a princípio preocupado. Ele, que sempre havia julgado que Hermione merecia alguém melhor. Mas, então, o rosto da curandeira iluminou-se, parecendo refletir todas as luzes do estádio, que já estavam acesas. E sem dizer uma palavra a garota jogou-se de novo nos braços do goleiro, dando-lhe um grande beijo. Flashes explodiam à sua volta.

- Eu que pensei que os ingleses não fizessem essas coisas em público... – disse um fotógrafo.

- O que diabos foi aquilo? – perguntou Draco Malfoy com um fiapo de voz, sentado ao lado de Jane O'Neal na tribuna de honra.

- Acho que foi um sim – respondeu objetivamente a jogadora da Irlanda.


	51. MENINOS E MENINAS

CAPÍTULO 51

No dia seguinte ao jogo dos Cannons contra a seleção brasileira, os jornais brasileiros e ingleses (que os jogadores leriam nos dias subseqüentes) se dividiam comentando a maravilhosa (mais uma!) exibição do time laranja e o inusitado pedido de casamento de Rony Weasley a Hermione Granger.

Rony, aliás, vivia seus dias de glória. A excursão pela América do Sul confirmava a sua forma estupenda, e o fato de ter desencadeado a crise que levara à renúncia o governo bruxo não vinha sendo nada mal para a sua carreira. Draco comentava desgostoso que haveria milhares de propostas para tirá-lo dos Cannons.

Uma famosa escritora e historiadora bruxa já estava preparando uma biografia conjunta do antigo "Trio Maravilha" de Hogwarts. Não autorizada, é claro. O nome provisório seria: "O Trio: Harry Potter e seus amigos derrotando as trevas".

- Por Merlin! – exclamou Hermione – Mais uma!

- Relaxe, querida – disse Rony sonolento – Dizem que essa biografia é bem fiel à realidade. A autora andou por Hogwarts e pela Toca buscando confirmar ou desmentir algumas informações.

Eram quase nove horas da manhã de domingo e Hermione massageava as costas doloridas de Rony. Ela o ameaçara de morte se ele fizesse novamente "aquela loucura com a vassoura em cima da cabeça". Mas o ruivo estava feliz. Curtindo a boa exibição do dia anterior e as mãos macias de Hermione sobre as suas costas. E curtindo mais ainda o fato de Hermione ter dito sim. SIM!

- Oh, que mãos! – disse o ruivo extasiado.

- Aposto que você diz isso para todas as curandeiras de cabelos crespos – respondeu a jovem, provocando o noivo. A aliança estava em cima do criado mudo e ela parecia mais brilhante ainda a esta distância.

- Não para todas, futura Senhora Weasley – disse o goleiro dos Cannons – Só para aquelas que eu amo – disse de maneira sedutora, levantando-se agilmente e agarrando Hermione.

- E você ama muitas delas?

- Não, só "uma delas". E acho que posso provar.

- Rony! O que você vai...

Mas antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, foi calada com um beijo. Um daqueles "beijos-especiais-Weasleys-de-domingo", como Rony costumava dizer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ninguém sabia que Draco Malfoy raramente dormia mais do que quatro horas seguidas numa noite. Desde os tempos sombrios da guerra ele dormia mal e acordava sobressaltado. Os sobressaltos diminuiriam consideravelmente com o passar do tempo, já não tinha pesadelos, mas ainda dormia pouco à noite. Por isso gostava de dormir tarde e tirar um pequeno cochilo depois do almoço.

O seu curto sono hoje, entretanto, havia sido bem melhor do que nos demais dias. Aconchegado a ele e ressonando suavemente estava Jane O'Neal. Sua pele era escura e sedosa e era uma das poucas mulheres, na opinião de Draco, que era tão bonita dormindo quando acordada. E que mulher!

Nos tempos de escola todos os sonserinos e também membros de outras casas arrastavam por ela vários vagões do Expresso Hogwarts. Até Snape derretia-se ligeiramente na presença da garota. Não que os outros notassem. Apenas o loiro, que conhecia o professor fora das salas de aulas, percebia o quanto ele olhava dissimuladamente as belas formas da garota quando pensava que ninguém prestava atenção.

E Draco havia dormido com a garota! É verdade que ambos estavam ligeiramente bêbados após a pequena recepção que os fãs brasileiros do hotel deram após o jogo. Céus! Caipirinha era a melhor coisa que ele já havia tomado na vida. Nem aqueles drinques milenares e aristocráticos, segredos de estado da família Malfoy, chegavam perto disso. Tudo bem que Andy e Amanda tenham se divertido às suas custas, dizendo que aquilo era um tipo de limonada. Lá pelo quarto copo ele percebeu que o drinque era alcoólico. Só que Malfoys são duros na queda! Na família Malfoy as pessoas começam a tomar rum de groselha e uísque de fogo ainda na mamadeira.

Imagine se ele iria ficar bêbado com aquela "limonada batizada"! O fato de ter dançado um samba e ter cantado o samba-enredo ("que diabos seria isso?") da escola de samba trouxa da região não queria dizer nada. Mesmo que ele tenha cantado em português, idioma no qual não entendia uma única palavra. Pensando bem ele havia aprendido algumas frases ensinadas por Andy: "Obrigado, amigão"; "Bota mais uma aí" e "Nesse bar não tem macho!". Essa última frase causou curiosamente um certo frisson no ambiente. Alguns marmanjos particularmente grandes pareciam chateados, mas uma conversa do batedor brasileiro e os olhares de M'Bea do alto dos seus quase dois metros de altura acalmaram o ambiente. Humm... Será que a frase era uma ofensa? Tudo bem, ele havia ficado um "pouquinho" bêbado.

Jane O'Neal, que havia aparecido por lá, ajudou a levá-lo de volta ao apartamento. Daí em diante as coisas ficaram confusas. Ou nem tanto. Aquela garota era capaz de deixar um sujeito sóbrio na hora. Ou embriagá-lo, se o cara estivesse sóbrio.

- Bom dia – disse a garota, que acabara de acordar.

- Bom dia – respondeu Draco animado.

- Ham... Você... – começaram a dizer os dois ao mesmo tempo. Constrangidos, ficaram calados e depois disseram juntos novamente:

- Isso não vai... – e calaram-se de novo. Finalmente Jane disse:

- Isso não vai estragar a nossa amizade, espero – disse a garota muito séria, escondendo o rosto no peito de Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Duvido que ela tenha cruzado o oceano apenas por minha causa – dizia Harry tranqüilamente.

- Harry, às vezes essa sua ingenuidade é tão fofa! – replicou Gina com uma dose de sarcasmo que se misturava à pena que sentia do namorado por ser tão "bobinho".

- As garotas não ficam exatamente fazendo fila na minha porta – falou Harry, achando sinceramente que as mulheres às vezes são ligeiramente paranóicas.

Essa frase arrancou uma gargalhada estridente da ruiva, que quase caiu da cama que dividia com o Eleito.

- Você nunca percebeu mesmo? – ela perguntou os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas, fruto do acesso de risos – Eu não sei se amo você mais ainda ou te azaro ser tão "bobinho"!

- Gina, Rony é o cara que faz sucesso com as mulheres! – disse Harry – O que eu tenho demais?

- Ah, nada... – brincou a ruiva – Você é bonito, rico, joga absurdamente bem, tem olhos verdes... Realmente, eu não sei o que as mulheres poderiam ver num rapaz de vinte e um anos com todos esses atributos. E aquela Baby Jane então... – Ah, que ódio!

- Você não precisa se preocupar com ela.

- Ah, não? – bufou a ruiva – Só porque ela é bonita, atirada, oferecida e ainda por cima é obcecada por você? Quem sabe se eu aprender a lançar uma maldição cruciatus...

- Gina...

- Hum... feitiço-azaração para espantar bicho-papão... Nesse feitiço eu sou boa!

- Gina...

- Talvez algum veneno trouxa...

– Gina...

- Quem sabe um bom soco como aquele que você deu no Draco lá em Hogwarts...

- Ela não é você! – quase gritou Harry, interrompendo as divagações homicidas da garota. Como Gina encarou-o espantada, ele explicou: - Não importa o quanto ela seja bonita, atirada e tudo o mais. Ela não tem nenhuma chance comigo. Sabe por quê?

- Eu adoraria saber... – disse meigamente a ruiva.

- Porque você é a única mulher que me interessa. Você é a única mulher da minha vida. E a única mulher para quem eu daria isso!

Usando seu poder de fazer mágica sem varinha, Harry fez flutuar até a cama uma caixinha delicada.

- Abra – ele disse no ouvido da ruiva.

- Oh, Harry! – quase chorou a garota. Na pequena caixa estava o anel de compromisso mais bonito que ela já tinha visto. Não estava acostumada com jóias, mas aquele anel deveria ter custado uma fortuna. Quando o assunto do valor do anel foi mencionado, Harry apenas sorriu feliz e disse:

- Ora, de que adianta ser absurdamente rico se um cara não puder se exibir um pouco para a garota que ama. Ah, e quanto a Baby Jane...

- O que tem ela? – perguntou Gina, subitamente lembrando-se do motivo do seu mau humor matinal.

- Eu a vi entrando no quarto do Malfoy ontem à noite.

- Sério? – perguntou Gina, agora duplamente feliz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ruiva, para de exibir esse anel. A luz dele está me ofuscando – caçoou Vera Ivanova à mesa do brunch generoso que era servido ao time dos Cannons.

- Ah, deixa eu ver ele de novo! – disse Toledo – Uau!

A garota peruana e Tess pareciam fascinadas com a peça.

- Ouro branco, dezoito quilates, cravejado de pedras preciosas moldadas milimetricamente. Arte de duendes peruanos do século XVIII – disse rapidamente Malfoy, segurando a mão de Gina e recitando a avaliação do anel como se fosse um leiloeiro - Atual preço de mercado...

- Não se atreva, Malfoy! – gritou Harry.

- Você falando assim, acaba com todo o romantismo da coisa, Draco – advertiu-o Jane O'Neal. A garota tinha se juntado ao time inglês para apreciar a refeição.

É claro que o anel de Gina não passou despercebido. "Exibido!", afirmou Rony, mas na verdade ele apenas estava fingindo estar de mau humor por Harry tê-lo imitado. Ou nem tanto, uma vez que ambos encomendaram os respectivos anéis aos duendes peruanos, famosos por fabricarem e colecionarem jóias preciosíssimas. Rony havia escolhido para Hermione uma jóia fabricada no mais puro ouro, enquanto Harry preferiu uma antiguidade muito cara.

- Você tem bom gosto, Harry – afirmou a sensação do time da Irlanda, no que obteve a concordância de todos.

O fato de descer para a refeição junto com Draco Malfoy, não escondendo que havia passado a noite com ele, diminuiu consideravelmente a hostilidade em relação a Baby Jane. Mesmo Gina parecia a princípio disposta a tratá-la civilizadamente.

Inesperadamente, O'Neal levantou-se do seu lugar, caminhando na direção do casal de artilheiros. Abraçou-os ao mesmo tempo, enquanto cochichava no ouvido da ruiva:

- OK, Weasley, você venceu.

Depois deu um beijo suave nos lábios de um Harry muito surpreso, dizendo "Valeu, tigrão!" e se afastou, deixando Gina bufando de raiva e os demais segurando o riso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Eu mato aquela vaca! – dizia Gina para Hermione, que teve que segurar a amiga para que ela não se atirasse sobre Jane O'Neal, evitando a saída triunfal da garota da mesa do brunch.

- Você acha mesmo que o Harry vai cair nos "encantos" dela, Gina? – desdenhou Hermione, enquanto examinava o braço da artilheira dos Cannons.

Antes que o time realizasse um treino leve à tarde, Hermione examinava um por um os jogadores numa sala com equipamentos de medicina bruxa que o hotel havia cedido.

- Claro que não! – protestou a ruiva de maneira veemente – Eu confio no Harry, só não confio naquela...naquela...

- Jezebel? – perguntou Hermione, esforçando-se para não rir.

- Eu só queria ver se ela estivesse dando em cima de um certo ruivo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tess Smith separava uma série de pergaminhos que seriam assinados por Jane O'Neal. Momentaneamente ela reassumira sua função eficiente de secretária e confidente particular da jogadora da Irlanda e havia se afastado de Toledo por algumas horas.

- Decididamente a sua namorada não gosta de mim – disse Jane de repente, voltada para a belíssima vista que a suíte proporcionava da Região dos Lagos do Rio de Janeiro.

- Seria mais fácil se você não ficasse jogando o seu charme pra cima do Harry – respondeu a amiga distraída, enquanto cuidava da papelada.

- Mas eu disse pra você o que eu falei para a ruiva... – respondeu Jane, fazendo um ar falsamente inocente.

- Mas, você precisava beijar o Harry?

- Bem, aquilo foi uma despedida... – disse O'Neal de maneira sonhadora. E, depois, num outro tom, acrescentou: - Você viu como ele olha para ela?

- O Harry? – perguntou Tess, ainda às voltas com os pergaminhos.

- Não, a lula gigante... É claro que é o Harry! De quem estamos falando, afinal?

- Eu estou ocupado lendo os termos desses contratos, ora! Se você quiser lê-los você mesma...

- Ah, desculpa, Tess – disse, virando-se na direção da amiga – Mas, você viu?

- Como se ela fosse o maior tesouro do mundo.

- Sim. O maior tesouro do mundo... – repetiu baixinho – É lindo, não é mesmo? Deve ser isso que as pessoas chamam de amor. Você acha que algum homem algum dia me olhará dessa forma? – perguntou comovida à amiga.

- Os homens _olham _para você _dessa forma _, Jane. Eles não olham para mim _dessa forma _- respondeu Tess.

- Ah, fala sério! – retrucou a outra contrariada – Acontece, querida, que você tem uma mulher que olha pra você _dessa _forma. E os homens olham para mim como se eu fosse uma boneca inflável! Eu...

- O que é uma boneca inflável?

- Esquece, Tess...

- E o que podemos dizer de Draco Malfoy?

De repente um sorriso ligeiramente sapeca iluminou o rosto bronzeado da jogadora.

- Humm... Aprovado nos três itens, eu diria.

- Quem diria... – gargalhou a amiga.

Segundo Jane O'Neal, há três itens que precisam ser avaliados nos homens. Eles (os homens) precisam ser carinhosos "antes", entusiasmados "durante" e fofos "depois". O batedor holandês com o qual ela "não pretendia discutir filosofia do mundo mágico"(*) era bom apenas no segundo item, falhando miseravelmente nos demais.

- E...? – questionou Tess

- Ah, continuamos bons amigos. Amigos que fazem sexo – acrescentou maliciosamente.

- Mas, você desistiu do Harry?

- E eu tenho escolha? Você sabe que nós sonserinos não lutamos batalhas perdidas. Ele ama aquela ruiva, minha cara. Nem mesmo o pior dos sonserinos poderia lutar contra um sentimento desses.

- E o Draco seria o que?

- Digamos que um prêmio de consolação...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O treino de segunda-feira seguia bem puxado. Hermione havia vetado Rony para o jogo amistoso contra o Combinado Sul-americano (que jogaria reforçado por Baby Jane). O ruivo, que sentia dores nas costas, estava de mau humor. Uma coisa que Rony Weasley não suportava era ficar de fora de um jogo com o estádio lotado.

- Ela está certa, Rony – dizia Vera Ivanova, entre um berro e outro no alto-falante mágico que usava para passar instruções ao time – Não tem sentido você se sacrificar num jogo amistoso.

Apesar da irritação por não jogar na partida de quarta-feira, Rony Weasley havia dado todo o incentivo ao jovem Robby York.

- Você jogou bem naquele amistoso nos Estados Unidos, cara – animou-o o ruivo.

- Mas, não foi num estádio lotado com transmissão ao vivo para o mundo todo – respondeu o garoto, ligeiramente apavorado.

- Quando a goles for lançada é tudo a mesma coisa, rapaz – disse de maneira professoral Toni M'Bea, que havia aterrissado ao lado do goleiro reserva.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No oeste do estado de São Paulo, o mais rico do Brasil, localizava-se Poente, nome poético que designava o ponto cardeal onde a cidade havia sido construída no século XIX. Essa era uma das várias cidades inteiramente bruxas do país. Poente, entretanto, era a maior delas. Havia duas cidades bruxas importantes na região da Amazônia, uma outra no sul do país e outras, grandes centros turísticos, na região serrana e na área dos lagos do Rio de Janeiro. Só que era em Poente que se realizavam os principais eventos do mundo mágico brasileiro. Ali moravam bruxos ricos e era para lá que turistas que visitavam outras partes do país se dirigiam em busca de suvenires. Chaves de portais ligavam a cidade bruxa a praticamente o país inteiro. Só nos Estados Unidos e na Ásia havia cidades maiores do que aquela.

A indústria de suvenires buscados pelos turistas bruxos, os bares e restaurantes e uma agitada vida noturna tornaram a cidade conhecida internacionalmente, integrando o roteiro dos lugares famosos da prestigiosa revista "Turismo Mágico", que era editada em várias línguas e orientava o turista bruxo sobre as atrações bruxas e trouxas ao redor do mundo.

Andy havia nascido nessa cidade. "Na parte pobre", fazia questão de dizer. Nos seus arredores, já nos limites com as ricas cidades trouxas da região, mas protegida por inúmeros feitiços, estava a imponente Arena do Oeste, pertencente ao time dos Bandeirantes do Oeste, os "Caipiras", como os torcedores o chamavam. Várias vezes vencedor da Liga Brasileira e da Liga Sul-Americana de Clubes.

Os Bandeirantes mandavam seus jogos na Arena aonde os Cannons chegariam via chave de portal horas antes do amistoso. Pretendiam também os jogadores, havendo tempo livre, comparar lembranças do país com as quais presenteariam amigos e familiares.

- O Andy aqui prometeu nos levar a um restaurante... Como é mesmo o nome, gatinho? – perguntou Vera ao brasileiro.

- Uma churrascaria rodízio – explicou o batedor.

- Eu fui num lugar desses quando estive no Brasil anos atrás – disse Vitor Krum – Nunca vi tanta comida!

- Sério? – animou-se Rony.

- E tem aqueles doces também? – interessou-se Gina.

- Dezenas deles – disse Amanda que se sentava perto de Gina na mesa de jantar – Inclusive goiabada – cochichou no ouvido da ruiva.

- Como não haverá mais nenhum jogo no país, eu e Hermione achamos que o time pode abusar um pouco – disse jovialmente a treinadora, mas depois, assumindo um tom mais enérgico, acrescentou: - Se vocês ganharem, é claro. E até lá, só comidas leves e bebidas sem álcool. Quer dizer, para a maioria. O Harry e o Robby bem que deveriam tomar umas cervejas amanteigadas e ganhar um pouco de peso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No café da manhã do dia do jogo, o time dos Cannons foi surpreendido pela visita de Lino Jordan, "A Voz". Ele e Marla Donovan haviam chegado na véspera para transmitir a partida para a Inglaterra e outros países de língua inglesa pela TV Bruxa ( "voando com o quadribol através do Atlântico") e pela Radio Bruxa. O antigo companheiro de Harry em Hogwarts era quase tão conhecido quantos os ases do quadribol. Seus famosos cabelos rastafarianos e suas vestes púrpuras eram imitados em todo o Reino Unido. Sua chegada provocou burburinhos e pedidos de autógrafos.

- E aí, Harry? – cumprimentou batendo na mão espalmada do Eleito.

- E aí, Lino! – cumprimentou-o também M'Bea – Você poderia contar aos seus compatriotas aqui algum segredo que eu sei que você descobriu do "Combinado".

- Que é isso, Toni, meu brother? – gracejou "A Voz" – Você sabe que eu sou um jornalista esportivo pra lá de imparcial e não torço nem um pouquinho para os Cannons.

- Ah, claro! – brincou o africano – E Dan Carter vai escrever uma coluna naquele jornaleco enaltecendo o desempenho de Harry na partida de hoje...

- Por exemplo – continuou Lino – eu jamais diria para você que os Duendes exigiram a volta de "Paredón" Santa Maria ontem para a Irlanda. Eles não querem arriscar ter Baby Jane e o seu goleiro recém-contratado jogando na mesma partida.

- Ei, isso é realmente uma surpresa – disse Vera Ivanova, subitamente interessada na conversa – Quem joga no gol no time deles?

- Aquela garota argentina – explicou Jordan – Gaby Ortega, que vai jogar nos Estados Unidos. Trouxeram a menina às pressas do seu país.

- Ela é boa – sentenciou Vitor Krum de maneira lacônica – Eu a vi jogar na Espanha.

Quando acontecia de Vera Ivanova não conhecer algum jogador (o que era um fato raro), ela sempre podia contar com a experiência de Vitor e de Toni.

- Eu não vou dizer – continuou Lino, sorrindo de maneira sapeca – que aquele tal de Hernandez vai grudar no Harry e o batedor uruguaio Navarro vai marcar o nosso amigo pessoalmente.

- Valeu, Jordan! – disse a treinadora búlgara, realmente agradecida – Bom, pessoal, vamos terminar esse café que a gente tem muito que conversar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O Combinado Sul-americano, que entraria em campo todo de branco, com números azuis, na verdade não era assim tão sul-americano com a presença de Jane O'Neal, mas mesmo sem Paredón Santamaría, reunia inegavelmente a nata do quadribol do continente. A goleira argentina, a morena Gaby Ortega era tida como uma grande revelação na posição. Desde os dezoito anos fora do seu país, estava agora, aos vinte e um, havia se transferindo da Espanha para os Estados Unidos, o novo "eldorado" dos craques da América Latina. Jogariam ainda o peruano Vilfredo Guevara e o uruguaio Valter Navarro como batedores. Este último um grande jogador de um país sem grande tradição no quadribol. Eleito o melhor da posição na última temporada da Espanha, onde atuava há cinco anos, era um velho conhecido de Vitor Krum, que também jogara no país.

Mas era nos artilheiros e no apanhador Toninho Santos que se concentrava o maior trunfo do Combinado. Baby Jane, Bel Andrade e o peruano Abel Hernandez comporiam a artilharia. Provavelmente as garotas, muito habilidosas, ficariam responsável pelos gols, enquanto o implacável Hernandez marcaria de perto Harry, o que era a sua especialidade. O treinador peruano Ramirez dirigiria o elenco.

- Eu acho isso burrice do tal de Ramirez – desdenhava Toni M'Bea – O problema é deles, mas eu escalaria uma daquelas garotas do Peru ou uma das brasileiras companheiras da Andrade. Não tem sentido perder um artilheiro na marcação do Harry.

- Como se alguém conseguisse marcá-lo... – resmungou Vitor Krum.

Harry baixou a cabeça constrangido. Elogios, mesmo que discretos como os do búlgaro, sempre encabulavam o rapaz.

Era aquele momento especial que antecede a partida. Hermione olhava o semblante descontraído dos jogadores dos Cannons. A jovem curandeira temia estar começando a gostar daquela excitação que precedia o jogo. Até conseguia entender um pouco mais aquele esporte maluco. Já sabia que seu amigo Harry era um "deus", que Andy e Toni eram craques na posição de batedores. Que Rony era impressionante no gol ("Além de ficar muito, mas muito fofo mesmo, naquele uniforme!", pensou a curandeira). Que Gina e Toledo eram artilheiras talentosas. E Vera Ivanova decididamente levava a sério o seu ofício. A jovem admirava as pessoas obstinadas pelo conhecimento. Mesmo em relação ao quadribol. Percebia que a búlgara, apesar do jeito brincalhão, levava as suas responsabilidades muito a sério. Era comum vê-la tarde da noite traçando gráficos e armando nas maquetes mágicas que possuía, jogadas que seriam ensaiadas e executadas pela equipe.

Harry havia acabado de ajeitar a sua luva de artilheiro. Incentivou o garoto York com um amistoso tapinha nas costas. Gina ajeitava a faixa que lhe prendia os cabelos. Toni e Andy escolhiam o melhor bastão, enquanto Vitor flexionava os músculos. O búlgaro enfrentaria de novo o apanhador brasileiro Toninho Santos. Ele não havia dito a ninguém, temendo parecer pretensioso, mas nenhum apanhador até hoje o havia derrotado em duas partidas seguidas. Aquele garoto podia ser muito bom, mas hoje ele estava preparado para a revanche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De novo muitos ingleses dormiriam tarde naquela noite de quarta-feira, pois o jogo estava marcado para as sete horas da noite, horário de Brasília.

Uma brisa suave soprava sobre a bela Arena do Oeste. Alguns artistas apresentaram-se antes da partida cantando umas canções regionais do interior de São Paulo. Quando os times foram anunciados, milhares de torcedores conjuraram chapéus de palha que foram atirados no campo.

- É uma tradição por aqui – explicou Andy para os amigos – Esses são chapéus de "caipira", que é o apelido do time dono do estádio.

Ao chegarem no vestiário, ficaram surpresos com um estranho líquido verde que estava numa grande jarra mantida gelada por mágica. Ficaram mais surpresos ainda quando o batedor brasileiro correu feliz até o recipiente e entornou uma boa dose num copo de plástico.

- Você não vai tomar isso, não é mesmo? – perguntou Hermione assustada.

- É, Andy, tá maluco? – perguntou Draco Malfoy – Isso pode ser algum tipo de veneno...

- Isso é caldo de cana – explicou sorrindo o garoto, tomando um grande gole – Garapa, como também é conhecida pelos trouxas. É um refresco. O time daqui sempre oferece ao time de fora. É uma tradição – explicou, enquanto Ivanova examinava espantada a jarra.

- Não é de cana que eles fazem aquele destilado? – perguntou a treinadora desconfiada.

- Não, isso aqui não é destilado – disse Hermione depois de fazer um feitiço examinando o composição do líquido.

- Gente paranóica... – resmungou Andy em português.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- QUE CÉU ESTRELADO, SENHORES OUVINTES, QUE CENÁRIO MARAVILHOSO, QUE BRISA SUAVE! ESSE PAÍS É DEMAIS. DEPOIS EU PRECISO CONTAR PRA VOCÊS SOBRE UMA TAL DE "CAIPORINHA" QUE EU TOMEI ONTEM...

- Lino, que tal transmitir o jogo? – dizia Marla Donovan fora do microfone para Lino Jordan, "A Voz", empolgado demais com o cenário marcado por uma lua brilhante e um céu vivamente estralado. Refletores mágicos impressionantes tornavam quase dia a noite brasileira.

O jogo havia começado com um atraso de quinze minutos, uma vez que os funcionários do estádio tiveram muito trabalho para recolher os chapéus de palha que ainda flutuavam magicamente pelo campo.

- Aqui é sempre assim – explicava Amanda para Hermione. A garota brasileira, os reservas do time e Rony ocupavam o lugar da audiência mais próximo da área técnica onde ficavam a curandeira, a treinadora búlgara e Malfoy.

Esse local ficava numa grande plataforma a privilegiados quinze metros do solo, o que dava uma visão impressionante do jogo. Ivanova podia passar instruções para os atletas a poucos metros deles. Amanda e Rony, como muitos torcedores, usavam os tais chapéus de palha. Hermione mal podia conter o riso quando olhava os dois jovens com aquela indumentária.

Os torcedores aplaudiam indistintamente os dois times, mas a preferência óbvia era para o Combinado, que tinha a presença de dois compatriotas do público.

- NO PRIMEIRO ATAQUE DOS CANNONS, GABY ORTEGA FAZ UMA DEFESA ESPETACULAR. A GOLES COM GINA WEASLEY... OUTRA GRANDE DEFESA DA GOLEIRA DO COMBINADO!

- OS CANNONS COMEÇAM COM O SEU ESTILO AGRESSIVO E OFENSIVO. POTTER ESTÁ JOGANDO RECUADO PARA ATRAIR O MARCAÇÃO DE HERNANDEZ, DEIXANDO O CAMINHO LIVRE PARA TOLEDO E PARA A GAROTA WEASLEY.

- GINA WEASLEY COM A GOLES, PASSA PARA TOLEDO, QUE DEVOLVE PARA GINA. É GOL!!! GINA WEASLEY ANOTA DEZ A ZERO!!!

Apesar do jogo ser um simples amistoso, o Combinado Sul-Americano não queria ser de forma alguma derrotado pelo time inglês. Os jogadores jovens do time pretendiam mostrar que estavam a altura daquele que vinha sendo chamado o "maior time de quadribol do mundo". Apenas três dias de treinamento pareciam ter entrosado perfeitamente Bel Andrade e Jane O'Neal. Após uma troca de passes rápida, Andrade escapou de um balaço atirado por seu compatriota Andy Lopes e marcou o gol de empate do Combinado. Dez a dez.

- GRANDE JOGADA DA ARTILHEIRA BRASILEIRA. AS DUAS GAROTAS PARECEM QUE ESTÃO SE ENTENDENDO MUITO BEM! – constatou Marla Donovan.

Jogando recuado, Harry livrou-se da marcação implacável de Hernandez, escapou de um violento balaço atirado por Navarro, que parecia mirar exclusivamente nele e rumou decidido rumo aos aros adversários. De repente, num movimento que surpreendeu os torcedores e a goleira argentina, que se adiantava para tentar a defesa, apontou a vassoura para baixo, descendo alguns metros, mas jogou a goles para cima, onde estava originalmente, para uma rápida infiltração de Gina, que driblou Gaby Ortega e marcou um belo gol, fruto de horas e mais horas de treinamentos.

- HAHAHAHAHA! – ria abertamente Lino Jordan – NÃO TE ENSINARAM ESSA JOGADA LÁ NA ARGENTINA, NÉ "COMPAÑERA"? SEEEEEEEEENSACIONAL!! VINTE A DEZ PARA OS CANNONS!!!  
- É A JOGADA ENSAIADA CHAMADA DE "ELEVADOR", QUE ERA MUITA USADA PELOS ARTILHEIROS DA BULGÁRIA. CERTAMENTE VERA IVANOVA ESTÁ ORIENTANDO MUITO BEM OS SEUS COMANDADOS! – disse Marla, quase tão entusiasmada quanto Lino Jordan.

Jane O'Neal enganou York com uma rápida troca de mãos (sua especialidade) e empatou novamente a partida. No retorno do jogo, Gina anotou outro gol e Toledo mais um. Quarenta a vinte para os Cannons.

- Boa Robby! – gritou Rony entusiasmado, quando o garoto negro, que parecia agora à vontade no jogo, fez uma grande defesa num arremesso à queima-roupa de Bel Andrade.

- DÁ-LHE, GAROOOOOOOOOTO! – vibrou entusiasmado Lino Jordan após a defesa do goleiro reserva – LÁ VAI O POTTER. É DAÍ, HARRY? É DAÍ, HARRY? – perguntava zombeteiramente "A Voz", conhecendo a capacidade de arremesso de Mergulho Potter – SEEEEEEEEEEEEESNSACIONAL, SENHORES OUVINTES! GOL DE MERGULHO POTTER, ARREMESSANDO DE LONGE, A SUA ESPECIALIDADE!

- È O PRIMEIRO GOL DE POTTER NO JOGO, JÁ QUE ATÉ AGORA ELE APENAS VINHA ARMANDO AS JOGADAS.

- OLHA ELE DE NOVO! – disse Lino entusiasmado – VAI DE LONGE NOVAMENTE? COITADA DA MENININHA ARGENTINA!

Desesperados, esperando outro arremesso longo, Andrade e Hernandez lançaram-se sobre Harry a fim de interceptá-lo. O Eleito virou o jogo na lateral do campo para Gina, que rumou sem problemas até os aros, marcando facilmente mais um gol.

Nesse momento Ramirez pediu tempo. O árbitro, um brasileiro da comissão de arbitragem da Federação Internacional de Quadribol fez soar o apito, apontando para baixo, o que sinalizava o pedido de tempo. Distraído, no caminho até a grande plataforma acima do solo, que servia de área técnica, Harry foi atingido por um balaço nas costas que o atirou na plataforma de cimento. Do outro lado do campo, na outra plataforma Navarro, o batedor uruguaio, sorria cinicamente. Mas não por muito tempo. Andy, aterrissando na área adversária, acertou a sua vassoura com o bastão de batedor, virando o veículo e jogando o uruguaio de boca no chão. A torcida aplaudiu e gritou "Andinho!", "Andinho!".

As coisas ameaçaram descambar para mais violência, pois Guevara, o batedor peruano, partiu pra cima do brasileiro, esquecendo o bastão e fechando os punhos como um lutador de boxe trouxa. E "elogiando" o adversário com vários palavrões em espanhol. Talvez oferecesse perigo se não fosse imobilizado por uma gravata desferida por Toni M'Bea.

- É bom maneirar o vocabulário, garoto! – disse ameaçadoramente o africano, que era fluente no idioma.

Enquanto Toledo tentava acalmar os ânimos, Gina, vassoura em riste e Vitor Krum, também estavam prontos para retribuir os "afagos". Rony pulara agilmente para a área do conflito e chamava o peruano e o uruguaio para a briga. Vera havia sacado a sua varinha e estava pronta para azarar quantos fossem necessários. Apenas Hermione, assustada com a confusão e Draco Malfoy, atendiam Harry, que respirava com dificuldade. Mas também parecia pronto a entrar na briga, se preciso fosse.

Seguranças uniformizados saíram dos elevadores que conduziam à área técnica e outros chegaram velozmente com suas vassouras do Departamento de Segurança do Governo Bruxo Brasileiro. Parte do público vaiava e parte aplaudia a confusão. Os seguranças rapidamente separaram os briguentos e convenceram Rony a voltar para a área destinada ao público.

Lino Jordan, parcial como sempre, vociferava contra Valter Navarro, que havia iniciado toda a confusão.

- O JUIZ TEM QUE EXPULSAR ESSE URUGUAIO CRIMINOSO! ELE AGREDIU COVARDEMENTE MERGULHO POTTER! O LOPES APENAS DEFENDEU O COMPANHEIRO DE TIME!

- É LAMENTÁVEL QUE A PARTIDA TENHA DESCAMBADO PARA A VIOLÊNCIA – ponderou mais sensatamente a comentarista – MAS O JUIZ VAI TER QUE TOMAR UMA ATITUDE PARA EVITAR QUE O JOGO FIQUE MAIS VIOLENTO AINDA!

O juiz brasileiro chamou os dois capitães, Toni M'Bea e Bel Andrade, e comunicou formalmente sua decisão.

- ELE EXPULSOU NAVARRO E LOPES! – disse Lino indignado – ORA, O BRASILEIRO SÓ DEFENDEU O HARRY!

- DECISÃO CORAJOSA E ACERTADA! – discordou Marla Donovan – E O JOGO VAI RECOMEÇAR COM UMA PENALIDADE A SER COBRADA POR CADA TIME!

- Tá legal! – disse Vera Ivanova, tentando acalmar o time – Sem um batedor de cada alado, o jogo vai ficar muito corrido. Vitor, agora é com você, gatinho. Apanha logo esse pomo e vamos pra casa!

- Pode deixar – disse o búlgaro calmamente. Duas vezes o pomo apareceu mais próximo do apanhador brasileiro, mas com manobras arrojadas a "Águia dos Bálcãs" o havia afastado do caminho, sem conseguir, contudo, ele próprio, a captura.

- Tudo bem com você, Harry? – perguntou a treinadora. O artilheiro estava sentado, segurando os próprios pés, a camisa do uniforme levantada enquanto Hermione esfregava nas suas costas uma substância transparente. Gina ajudou o namorado a levantar.

- Tudo bem – respondeu – Vamos lá! – disse animando o time, que retornou sob aplausos às respectivas vassouras.

No retorno da partida, Harry cobrou a sua penalidade, marcando mais dez pontos, enquanto Jane O'Neal também marcava o pênalti em favor do seu time.

- É AGORA, SENHORES OUVINTES! – vociferava excitado Lino Jordan – AMBOS OS APANHADORES VIRAM O POMO. ELES VOAM JUNTOS, O POMO SE AFASTA!

Vitor Krum e Toninho Santos realizaram uma grande corrida até o pomo, que estava perto dos aros defendidos por Robby York. Ambos saíram juntos atrás dele. Ambos possuíam vassouras Firebolt extremamente velozes. Ambos aparentemente chegariam juntos, mas inesperadamente o pomo se afastou e de repente fez uma curva fechada, ficando mais próximo do brasileiro. Krum, usando a sua envergadura maior (os dois voavam lado a lado), deu um discreto toque de ombro no adversário (jogada considerada legal), desviando-o alguns centímetros para o lado. Quando ambos se aproximavam da bolinha, o búlgaro colocou seu braço esquerdo à frente (era destro, mas um trunfo que possuía era o fato de saber agarrar o pomo com qualquer uma das mãos) e no último segundo antecipou-se, capturando o pomo.

- YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! – berrou Lino Jordan - A ÁGUIA DOS BALCÃS CAPTUROU O POMO, DEPOIS DE UMA DISPUTA SEEEEEEEEENSACIONAL COM TONINHO SANTOS. MAIS UMA VITÓRIA DOS CANNONS! DUZENTOS E VINTE A TRINTA PARA O TIME LARANJA!!! DÁ-LHE CANONS!!!! VENCEREMOS-OH!VENCEREMOS- AH! – cantou o locutor o grito de guerra da torcida dos Cannons.  
- TIRANDO O EPISÓDIO LAMENTÁVEL DA VIOLÊNCIA E DAS EXPULSÕES, MAIS UMA GRANDE PARTIDA DOS CANNOS – comentou Marla.

A grande plataforma a quinze metros do solo, onde ficavam as área técnicas, próxima da parte mais privilegiada da audiência, recebia agora os jogadores dos dois times. O time laranja cumprimentava Vitor Krum, que cavalheirescamente também havia cumprimentado o apanhador brasileiro, que parecia muito tímido perto do lendário jogador da seleção da Bulgária.

Harry havia acabado de desmontar da vassoura e estava de braços dados com Gina e Toledo, quando de repente a ruiva afastou a peruana e se jogou sobre Harry para um beijo verdadeiramente cinematográfico. Claro que aquilo fez a alegria dos fotógrafos. Bastante surpreso e um tanto atordoado pelo beijo, Harry olhou a namorada de maneira surpresa:

- Não que eu tenha reclamado, sabe? Mas o que...

Mas antes que o artilheiro pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, Toledo apontou para Jane O'Neal que os olhava a uma distância não muito segura. Não para Gina pelo menos. Sorrindo de maneira afetada, a ruiva acenou alegremente para a artilheira adversária, enquanto lhe dava as costas, acompanhando o resto do time, que seguia feliz para o vestiário, agora ela mesma de braços dados com Harry e com a colega peruana.

- Aquela ruiva é fogo! – comentou Jane com Draco Malfoy, que havia parado ao seu lado naquele instante.

- Garotas grifinórias... – filosofou o presidente dos Cannons – Corajosas e geniosas.

- Hum... eu não me lembro de você ter reclamado de uma certa garota sonserina outro dia – declarou O'Neal, cheia de segundas intenções.

- Não reclamei mesmo – concordou o loiro – Mas e aquele negócio de amizade?

- Podemos discutir hoje à noite. A propósito: no seu hotel ou no meu?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(*) Referência a uma fala de Jane O'Neal no capítulo 34.


	52. TRIUNFOS E DERROTAS

CAPÍTULO 52

_Sobre aqules jovens bruxos, muitas lendas serão contadas no futuro. A população do mundo mágico passará a se referir a Harry Potter e aos seus amigos como um grupo de pessoas de coragem e valor, cujos feitos e o destemor serão cantados em prosa e verso, e serão de tal forma repetidos e às vezes exagerados, que a lenda e a realidade irão se fundir a ponto de não se poder mais distinguir entre uma e outra._

_Mas naquele dia longínquo, numa praia tropical, no maior país da América Latina, num pequeno estado litorâneo, aquele grupo não parecia nem um pouco com as pessoas retratadas pela lenda._

- Vamos, Potter, feche essa boca – implicou Draco Malfoy com um extasiado Harry Potter – As pessoas vão pensar que você nunca esteve numa praia. Você esteve, não é mesmo?

Harry, entretanto, tendo Gina ao seu lado, estava maravilhado demais com a areia branca brilhante que refletia o sol do Nordeste brasileiro, o mar verde-azulado e o cenário deslumbrante emoldurado por um céu imensamente azul. Ele simplesmente não respondeu à provocação. Na verdade o Eleito havia visto uma praia pela primeira vez na sua vida na Região dos Lagos do Rio de Janeiro. Mas ali ele só passeara próximo ao mar.

- Mas não é inverno aqui no Hemisfério Sul? - perguntava um surpreso Draco Malfoy com o calor escaldante da região.

Como não tinham mais nenhum compromisso no país, os Cannons foram liberados por Vera para conhecer uma praia num estado que mal conseguiam pronunciar o nome ("É Alagoas, Rony!", repetia Hermione pela décima vez). Uma chave de portal destinada a turistas bruxos havia transportado todos os jogadores, o presidente, a treinadora, os reservas, Hermione e Amanda para um passeio numa praia trouxa que a namorada do batedor brasileiro havia recomendado.

Goyle vigiava a todos de perto ("Ouvi falar que os trouxas desse país roubam os estrangeiros, chefe", dissera o brutamontes para o presidente do time) e havia afastado com o seu olhar de trasgo alguns malandros que se aproximavam daquele estranho grupo de "gringos", cheios de más intenções.

_Provavelmente no futuro todos pensariam que esse grupo particularmente corajoso só conversasse entre si assuntos sérios. Ou no mínimo elaborassem táticas intrincadas para derrotar os seus adversários no Quadribol. O diálogo travado no momento entre Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley parecia desmentir um pouco a lenda: _

- Weasley, você está tentando o que? Me esfolar?

- Ora, cale a boca, Malfoy! – retrucou a ruiva, enquanto passava nas costas do loiro uma poção, cuja função era a mesma dos protetores solares trouxas – Eu gostaria de lembrar à "vossa majestade" que ninguém mais se candidatou a essa função.

Supondo-se experiente em viagens a praias, Malfoy havia ingerido umas pílulas mágicas que teoricamente bloqueavam a ação dos raios solares, ao contrário dos demais, que compraram uma proteção bruxa no hotel onde estavam hospedados. O venerável presidente dos Cannons descobriu dolorosamente que o sol dos trópicos era muito mais forte do que o efeito das pílulas que possuía. O resultado foi uma vermelhidão nas costas e ombros, que também começavam a arder.

- Não é verdade, Weasley – retrucou de mau humor – A Hermione...

- Se a Hermione estivesse passando esse protetor em você, o sol seria o menor dos seus problemas – provocou-o a ruiva – Você estaria sendo afogado naquele belo mar ali por um certo ruivo...

- O seu namorado nunca havia estado mesmo numa praia? – perguntou o loiro, bastante interessado, fazendo caretas enquanto Gina continuava passando o creme transparente nas suas costas ardidas.

- Com aqueles trouxas horríveis que o criaram – respondeu a artilheira – ele teria sorte de ter chegado perto de uma banheira...

- Sério? – perguntou o rapaz, visivelmente impressionado – O pessoal dizia em Hogwarts que o Potter era tratado pelos seus parentes trouxas como um rei!

- E você é um idiota por acreditar nisso. Não sei se conheci alguém que foi pior tratado na infância do que o Harry.

- E mesmo assim ele se mataria pelos trouxas... Ele é um idiota ou o que?

Gina nesse momento deu um tapa nas costas do loiro, que gemeu de dor, mas antes que pudesse reclamar, a garota ruiva deu a volta em torno dele, ficando ajoelhada na sua frente. O seu rosto havia ficado quase tão vermelho quanto os seus cabelos.

- Você não entende o Harry, não é mesmo? – ela perguntou. Na verdade mais afirmou do que perguntou para um Draco surpreso – Felizmente o Harry é capaz de perceber que nem todos os trouxas são idiotas e desprezíveis como os seus parentes. Você já pensou se todos os bruxos fossem julgados tendo Voldemort como parâmetro?

Malfoy estremeceu levemente ao ouvir o nome. Mas havia entendido o argumento da jovem.

- OK. Já entendi – disse depois de um segundo de reflexão – Mas o Potter é realmente um cara impressionante...

- Ah, isso ele é mesmo! – respondeu a ruiva com um sorriso misterioso, voltando a passar o protetor em Draco, que voltou a gemer e reclamar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Muito também se falaria no futuro sobre Tony M'Bea. De como seus conselhos valorosos várias vezes foram importantes para o Eleito e para os seus amigos. Da extraordinária habilidade dele com o bastão de quadribol. De como havia se reabilitado de uma juventude fútil e irresponsável e como se tornaria herói de uma guerra. Em pelo menos dois continentes seus feitos seriam celebrados. No dia de hoje, vemos o africano descansando merecidamente junto a outros amigos. O que ele estaria discutindo com eles? Certamente algo muito sério, visto que era um homem bastante versado nas artes mágicas, além de profundo conhecedor do mundo dos trouxas. _

- Eu te falei que o de abacaxi era melhor! – disse o africano para Vitor Krum, que torcia o nariz após experimentar um suco de uma fruta exótica da região.

- Pra nós da Bulgária qualquer fruta que tem uma coroa é esquisita, Toni – gracejou Vera Ivanova, enquanto aceitava de bom grado uma batida levemente alcoólica que o solícito nativo da barraca de sucos e batidas oferecia à treinadora dos Cannons – E nada de bebida alcoólica, Robby! – ralhou ela com o goleiro reserva, que sorrateiramente tentava experimentar uma caipirinha – Eu prometi à sua mãe que tomaria conta de você!

- Mas eu já tenho... – ia dizendo o rapaz negro constrangido.

- Você tem dezoito anos e sua mãe mandou eu ficar de olho em você – Depois, virando-se para o dono da barraca, disse numa mistura de português e espanhol: - No álcool pro chico, compreende?

Divertindo-se muito com a contrariedade do rapaz, o brasileiro recolheu a caipirinha e colocou um suco no lugar. Robby York ficou mostrando a língua para Vera Ivanova, mas disfarçou quando ela virou de frente para ele, para conferir se o suco não havia sido batizado.

- E não adianta reclamar, gatinho! – disse a búlgara como quem encerra a discussão – Eu tenho um filho praticamente da sua idade. Sua mãe tem razão de proibir você de ficar bebendo porcarias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hermione Granger era uma jovem de uma beleza suave e discreta e de uma inteligência prodigiosa. Todos admiravam a sua sabedoria, e o fato de às vezes ela ser chamada de "sabe-tudo-mandona" parecia indicar o respeito que despertava nos amigos. Rony Weasley, se perguntado, falaria de outras de suas qualidades. "Qualidades que só eu preciso conhecer, seu abelhudo!", diria o ruivo a um intrometido escriba do início do século XXI. Certamente ele falava dos dotes intelectuais que a sua amada só demonstrava quando eles estavam a sós. Alguns, com os espíritos mais licenciosos, imaginariam outros significados ocultos na frase do lendário goleiro. Mas, nós, passado tanto tempo, só podemos conjeturar sobre aqueles dias longínquos._

_Seriam sábios conselhos que a jovem bruxa passava agora para as suas amigas, à beira de uma praia? _

- Eu vou matar o Rony se ele fizer outro comentário a respeito do meu biquíni! – exclamou Hermione, arrancando risos das garotas em volta dela.

A alguns metros de onde Gina Weasley "esfolava" Draco Malfoy, Hermione, acompanhada de Amanda, Toledo e Tess dourava-se ao sol do Brasil. O seu biquíni era, na sua opinião e de suas amigas bastante discreto (muito mais do que o de Amanda), e de qualquer maneira não iria admitir ataques de proteção machista de homem algum, mesmo daquele que ela amava e estava destinado a ser o pai dos seus filhos.

- Que dura você deu no Rony, não? – comentou Amanda, divertida.

- Mas foi bem feito! – concordou Toledo, solidária – Eu adoro o Ronald, mas às vezes ele é... – hesitou a garota peruana.

- Um idiota machista! – concluiu Hermione.

- Ele apenas é apaixonado por você – disse Tess, compreensiva – E não gostou das olhadas sorrateiras do Malfoy...

- Se ele não parar com as olhadas sorrateiras, sou eu quem vai dar um soco nada sorrateiro nele... – disse a jovem medibruxa.

- Uma mulher de fibra! – caçoou Amanda.

- E com uma direita, se os boatos forem verdadeiros... – brincou a peruana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_O mundo comenta hoje os feitos passados de Harry Potter com um misto de temor e reverência. Os bruxos mal se lembravam de quando surgiu entre eles um membro de sua comunidade que pudesse realizar mágicas sem varinhas. Que fosse capaz de lançar feitiços poderosos que poucos haviam ouvido falar, como havia acontecido na última guerra do mundo mágico. Por outro lado, sua bondade, sua generosidade, sua capacidade de se sacrificar pelos amigos também se inscreveram na sua lenda. Poderoso, de bom coração, solidário, vejamos um pouco da vida do Eleito flagrado na intimidade de um dia de folga. _

- O último que chegar onde estão as garotas é um hipogrifo depenado! – gritou para Rony e Andy, que o seguiram, tropeçando e pulando as ondas.

Molhados, bronzeados e arfantes os três, liderados por Harry, chegaram até onde estavam as jovens namoradas e amigas. Harry ergueu Gina do solo, que reclamava que ele estava gelado e deu um beijo na ruiva, que retribuiu prontamente.

- Parem com essa safadeza perto de mim – grunhiu Malfoy, fingindo um mau humor – Eu nem almocei ainda. Vocês estão tirando o meu apetite.

- Hum – caçoou Gina – Acho que vamos ter que chamar Baby Jane...

- É – concordou Harry – Alguém estava com um humor muito melhor hoje cedo.

- Ora, calem-se! – disse o presidente do time, disfarçando o riso – Aquela maluca foi percorrer a orla atrás de "artesanato local", segundo me disse. Pode uma coisa dessas? E eu aqui nesse sol horrível, tendo uma ruiva maníaca me esfolando e vendo vocês dois cometerem atos imorais...

- Espero que você não pretenda processar ninguém – disse ironicamente Vera Ivanova, que se aproximava do grupo, a caminho do mar. "Com um corpo que não estava nada mau", pensou o ex-sonserino.

- Sabe que é uma idéia? – fingiu pensar Draco – Vou processar o sol!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sobre o belo, inteligente e instigante presidente dos Cannons naquela época... _

- O que você tanto escreve nesses pergaminhos, Draco? – perguntou com voz sonolenta Jane O'Neal.

- Hum... nada – tentou disfarçar o loiro.

De novo eles haviam dormido juntos. Quer dizer, dormir não foi exatamente o que fizeram. Draco sabia que Jane não havia ainda desencanado totalmente de Harry Potter. Ter presenciado mais um dos beijos apaixonados que ele e Gina insistiam em trocar a cada dez segundos, provavelmente afetou a ás da seleção irlandesa mais do que ela gostaria de admitir. Por outro lado, Rony Weasley atacando Hermione Granger a toda hora também não havia feito bem para o seu estômago. Escrever suas memórias e a do time dos Cannons ("Ninguém aos vinte e um anos escreve as suas memórias, Draco!") o relaxava. E se divertia muito escrevendo como se fosse um sujeito do futuro, de maneira imponente como se fosse um oráculo de uma era.

- Ah, agora eu quero saber! – disse de maneira decidida a jovem, agora já bastante desperta.

Depois de uma batalha de travesseiros, cócegas e ameaças de golpes baixos, O'Neal se apropriou dos pergaminhos e riu a valer com as frase pomposas do loiro.

- "Belo, inteligente e instigante" – zombou a jogadora – Você esqueceu-se de acrescentar modesto...

- Ora, não amole! – retrucou Draco de mau humor – Esses pergaminhos um dia serão parte da história do mundo bruxo!

- Bom, então vamos acrescentar alguma coisa neles.

Conjurando uma pena, Jane O'Neal acrescentou ao texto de Draco:

"... podemos dizer que se encontrava acompanhado de sua deslumbrante amiga, exímia jogadora de quadribol, bonita, gostosa, boa de cama e acima de tudo, pronta para fazer aquele loiro fofo esquecer uma certa medibruxa que é apaixonada por um certo goleiro ruivo. Quem mais acompanharia Draco Malfoy até as profundezas do Hemisfério Sul, senão a espetacular Jane Augusta O'Neal? Invejada pelas mulheres, cobiçada pelos estilistas e desejada ardentemente pelos homens...".

- Menos um homem. Um certo craque do quadribol – falou Draco, que olhava por cima do ombro da garota – E FOFO NÃO!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Decididamente não conseguiram andar em paz pelas ruas de Poente, a importante cidade bruxa do Estado de São Paulo. Um tumulto tomou conta das calçadas e das lojas de suvenires quando Harry Potter e Gina Weasley aparataram próximos a uma loja de artigos de quadribol para comprar um pomo de ouro com o símbolo da seleção brasileira. Pretendiam levar uma lembrança para os amigos, mas a presença deles, e mais ainda de Vitor Krum, Toni M'Bea, Andinho Lopes e Rony Weasley nas proximidades criou um caos de proporções gigantescas. Pedidos de autógrafos, comerciantes que se engalfinhavam pela honra de receber os ases do quadribol nas suas respectivas lojas, garotas que desmaiavam de emoção e fãs enlouquecidos completavam o cenário constrangedor para Harry.

Aurores do ministério brasileiro tiveram que intervir e um grupo bastante assustado de jogadores conseguiu finalmente alguma paz num restaurante rodízio, considerado um dos melhores do país entre aqueles destinados exclusivamente ao público bruxo.

Malfoy havia acertado uma quantia com o dono, um antigo amigo da família de Amanda, que pretendia recepcioná-los de graça. O loiro estava tentado a aceitar a benesse, mas Harry e Gina exigiram pagar a conta, pois o restaurante seria destinado exclusivamente aos Cannons e agregados e não achavam justo que fossem servidos sem pagamento.

Depois de muita negociação, a conta ficou mais barata do que o normal, pois o comerciante garantiu que a publicidade que traria o fato da casa ter recebido Harry Potter e seus companheiros do time compensaria qualquer possível prejuízo.

Quando todos já estavam alojados, esperando os pratos deliciosos, que continham vários tipos de carne, mas não apenas, uma mulher de meia idade, negra, corpulenta, com um rosto bonito, entrou sorridente no restaurante e se dirigiu até a mesa grande que acomodava o time inglês e seus acompanhantes, sendo abraçada e beijada por Andy e Amanda, com quem trocou palavras carinhosas em português.

- Essa é Aparecida Cristina de Souza Lopes, minha mãe – disse o brasileiro em inglês, com visível orgulho – Mas ela prefere ser chamada apenas de Cida, né mãe? – acrescentou, enquanto Amanda traduzia para a mulher mais velha o que o filho dizia, menos a última frase, que ele disse em português.

Surpreendendo a todos, a mãe do batedor brasileiro dirigiu-se até onde estava sentado Harry Potter e colocou ambas as mãos sobre os ombros do rapaz, depois lhe deu um beijo no rosto, o que Harry já havia percebido ser o cumprimento normal no país. Mais surpreendente ainda foi a voz grave com que pronunciou num inglês absolutamente perfeito as seguintes palavras:

- É uma honra conhecer um bruxo poderoso e de bom coração como você, meu filho – disse a mulher, os olhos fixos no jogador, como se pudesse ler a sua alma. Como o filho, ela era uma sensitiva. Provavelmente mais poderosa ainda, pois algo como uma corrente elétrica foi sentida por todos enquanto ela falava e mantinha o seu olhar fixo no jogador – É sempre reconfortante saber que uma alma bondosa como a sua encontrou o verdadeiro amor – acrescentou, tocando o rosto de Gina.

Como acontecia com o seu filho Andy, depois desta declaração, a mulher agiu como se acabasse de sair de um transe. Desculpou-se em português e foi sentar perto do filho e da futura nora, com a qual parecia se dar muito bem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Por que esses elfos pulam sobre uma perna só? – perguntou Rony de boca cheia, enquanto saboreava uma tenro pedaço de picanha.

- Eles não são elfos, Rony – explicava Hermione, que fazia questão de saber tudo sobre os pratos servidos pelos seres de uma perna só – Eles são SACIS. São criaturas mágicas que vivem exclusivamente no Brasil.

- Bom, eles parecem bem mais animados do que os elfos – constatou o ruivo, enquanto experimentava as mandiocas fritas que eram servidas naquele instante.

Os sacis tinham a altura de garotos e andavam (na verdade saltitavam) numa velocidade impressionante para criaturas com uma perna só. E eram inegavelmente animados, a ponto da sua animação beirar o caos. Milagrosamente, entretanto, conseguiam equilibrar as carnes e as demais iguarias, servindo-as com muita competência e também muito barulho.

E esmeravam-se em atender Harry, nunca deixando o prato do rapaz vazio. Hermione desconfiava que aquilo que diziam não era possível de ser entendido em língua alguma, dada a velocidade com que gritavam uns com os outros.

- Eles estão desse jeito desde que descobriram que Harry Potter viria aqui – disse o gerente do restaurante, um homem moreno de meia idade, com um vasto bigode e um inglês bastante compreensível – Parece que todas as criaturas mágicas o idolatram, Sr. Potter.

Muito sem graça, Harry tentava dividir a sua comida com os gulosos Rony e Apollo Cole, que estavam próximos a ele. O que só fazia com que os sacis o enchessem mais ainda de comida.

- Se eu comer tudo isso não vou poder subir numa vassoura nos próximos anos! – exclamou o Escolhido para o divertimento dos colegas do time.

- Espero que eles não sejam escravos como a maioria dos elfos na Inglaterra – observou Hermione, divertindo-se com a atrapalhação de Harry.

Os brasileiros riram a valer com a afirmação de Hermione. Como a curandeira não havia entendido o bom humor dos nativos, Amanda explicou:

- Ninguém escraviza um saci, Hermione. Eles trabalham apenas para pessoas com quem simpatizam. E exigem apenas tabaco e cachaça como pagamento. Que para eles parece não fazer mal algum.

- Dá uma olhada neles – apontou de bom humor o gerente para a balbúrdia dos seres – Você acha que alguém consegue escravizar esses lunáticos?

Naqule momento um saci bem escurinho (ao contrário da lenda, há saci brancos e negros e TODOS gostam de usar gorros vermelhos) deixava um drinque na frente de Hermione, depois mandava um beijo para a garota, afastando-se antes que Rony brigasse com ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A um oceano de distância do lugar onde os Cannons se divertiam com as comidas e bebidas servidas pelos sacis, uma reunião de homens extremamente sérios tinha lugar em Londres. Bruxos sérios e com roupas sérias trocavam apreensivos olhares sérios entre si. Um deles, com sotaque norte-americano, falou seriamente:

- Severo Snape não apenas não quis comparecer como me mandou... Bem, ele foi muito desagradável – disse o ianque.

- E ainda nos ameaçou de prisão por conspiração se realizássemos essa reunião – disse um outro homem sério, este inequivocamente inglês – Por isso tivemos que nos reunir nesse lugar discreto e tarde da noite.

- Escondidos como ratos! – bradou outro dos homens sérios ingleses presentes na reunião.

- A verdade, senhores – disse seriamente o americano mais uma vez – é que realmente estamos na defensiva e temo que isso não vai mudar nos próximos anos.

- Na defensiva... – repetiu outro dos homens sérios, este com sotaque escocês – Não há possibilidade de trazer o garoto Malfoy para o nosso lado?

- Vocês sabem que eu tentei – respondeu o bruxo dos Estados Unidos – E a única coisa que eu consegui foi ser desmoralizado por aquele fedelho e pelos seus amigos sangues-ruins e anormais! Não, senhores, o jovem Malfoy tornou-se um traidor do próprio sangue!

- E vocês queriam o que? – perguntou outra voz séria, esta mais fria do que o normal – Malfoy é esperto. Ele começou a construir o seu império e sabe qual é o lado vitorioso no momento.

- Absurdo! – disseram várias vozes sérias ao mesmo tempo.

- Ora, não sejam idiotas! – retrucou a voz fria – Nós fomos derrotados, temos que admitir. Malfoy e Potter se tornarão, segundo os meus cálculos, os homens mais ricos do mundo bruxo britânico nos próximos três anos. E eles mal saíram da adolescência. A organização criada por eles dominará em pouco tempo quase um terço da economia bruxa do Reino Unido.

- Essa não... – disse mais uma voz séria, agora com visível desânimo.

- E o que você nos recomenda fazer? – perguntou o americano, quase como um desafio.

- Comprar todas as ações possíveis das Organizações Potter-Malfoy assim que elas forem colocadas à venda.

- O QUE? – exclamaram várias vozes espantadas.

- Eu acho que todos aqui ainda gostam de dinheiro. Ninguém ganhará tanto dinheiro nos próximos anos como aqueles fedelhos. Sugiro comprar as ações logo no primeiro dia em que elas forem colocadas à venda. No segundo dia elas estarão custando vinte e cinco por cento a mais e em mês serão as ações mais rentáveis do mundo bruxo.

- Como você pode saber disso? – alguém perguntou.

- Como vocês podem não saber? – retrucou o homem da voz fria como gelo – E depois dizem que vocês são homens de negócio...

- Ora seu... – ia dizendo alguém, quando a voz fria o interrompeu.

- E as más notícias ainda nem começaram... O que vocês acham de ter um amante de trouxas como ministro da magia?

- NÃO! - disseram novamente várias vozes.

- Arthur Weasley se tornará o próximo ministro. Nada poderá ser feito para mudar. Aceitem isso.

Depois de muitas imprecações contra Arthur em particular e os Weasleys em geral, todos, muito contrariados (e duplamente sérios) foram se retirando, após terem agendado uma nova reunião no mês subseqüente. Apenas três pessoas ficaram na sala mal iluminada por castiçais. Minutos depois essas três pessoas tinham rostos completamente diferentes. Um dos homens sérios estranhamente havia se tornado uma mulher com cabelos rosa-chiclete.

- Eu aviso o Snape ou vocês fazem isso? – perguntou Ninfadora Tonks.

- Você avisa – disse o homem de voz fria, com uma voz agora mais próxima do normal – Eu vou conversar com Arthur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Não havia mais os terríveis dementadores em Azkaban. Mas mesmo assim havia tantos feitiços terríveis em volta que era o suficiente para quebrar o mais maléfico bruxo das trevas. Os guardas da prisão são trocados semanalmente. Todos dizem que a convivência prolongada com os feitiços maléficos que protegem o lugar poder adoecer ou enlouquecer as pessoas.

Os guardas relatam os ruídos desesperados e os choros que às vezes são ouvidos quando alguém passa junto às celas. Azkaban ficou na memória de todos como um marco de uma era de terror para o mundo mágico. Hoje, por exemplo, os bruxos criminosos da Inglaterra são enviados para uma prisão comum perto de Leeds, muito parecida com as prisões trouxas. Poucos bruxos ainda são guardados em Azkaban. Na verdade ninguém é enviado para lá desde o final da guerra.

Há uma sela que os próprios guardas mais experientes gostam de evitar. Eles atiram a comida e realizam de longe os feitiços de limpeza. Não que a sua única integrante demonstre alguma reação. Mas é exatamente a sua aparência assustadora e catatônica que impressiona a todos. Belatriz Lestrange teve uma mão amputada, um olho cegado e parte do seu antigo rosto insano avariado por Harry Potter. Há três anos ela não emite uma única palavra. Mas se alimenta regularmente, pois pretende sobreviver. Ela possui um único objetivo na vida. Vingar o seu mestre, morto por aquele fedelho, campeão dos trouxas e dos sangues-ruins. Ela espera. Pacientemente.

Há um mês um bruxo idiota e pomposo a procurou. Ela não disse nada, para o desespero do homem. Mas ele voltará. E ela estará esperando


	53. JOVENS E SENHORES

CAPÍTULO 53

Coluna de Marla Donovan, publicado no "Profeta Esportivo":

_Hoje retorna à Inglaterra o novo time dos Cannons depois de uma excursão vitoriosa pelos campos de quadribol do Novo Mundo. As partidas nos Estados Unidos, Peru e Brasil talvez apaguem a imagem que nós ingleses projetamos de um país sisudo, sorumbático, que deu ao mundo os principais bruxos das trevas que se tem notícia._

_Liderados por esse extraordinário Harry Potter, sem sombra de dúvida o maior jogador de quadribol surgido no mundo nos últimos tempos e inegavelmente o maior deste início de século XXI, o time laranja, além do jogo excitante e ofensivo como não se via há muito tempo, esbanjou simpatia por onde passou, arrancando aplausos e admiração tanto dos exigentes ianques quanto dos calorosos latino-americanos. E que jogos eles fizeram!_

_Ninguém se arrependeu de ficar acordado até tarde para acompanhar pela TV Bruxa o jogo contra o selecionado norte-americano ou contra o Combinado de jogadores da América do Sul. Aquilo foi quadribol do mais alto nível! Os ingleses que ficaram preocupados quando assistiram no mês passado pela TV o jogo sensacional entre brasileiros e ianques e se perguntavam se teríamos time para enfrentá-los na próxima Copa Mundial de Quadribol agora já sabem. Temos!_

_Tudo bem que teremos que passar pelo martírio de dois jogos das eliminatórias européias sem os nossos principais jogadores, por obra e graça do nosso "amado" ministério, deposto graças à ação de Rony Weasley (só isso já valeria para ele um lugar no selecionado nacional, na minha opinião). Tudo bem. Restarão seis jogos, o suficiente para conquistar uma vaga para a Copa dos Estados Unidos do ano que vem._

_Essa colunista (insuspeita, pois nunca escondeu seu apreço pelas Harpias, como boa galesa) deseja para os Cannons toda a felicidade do mundo e espera uma Liga Britânica como há anos não se via._

_E espera ardentemente, como fã de quadribol, que Nilus Peters, o técnico que passará à história como o homem que barrou Harry Potter da seleção, seja devolvido ao anonimato de onde nunca deveria ter saído e dê o seu lugar para alguém que realmente conheça o esporte mais popular dos bruxos. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Extraído do jornal "O Pasquim". Depoimento de Melvin Peterhood para Luna Lovegood, que perguntou a alguns torcedores se eles iriam recepcionar o time dos Cannons no seu retorno à Inglaterra.

_Realmente é uma beleza ver esse time dos Cannons jogando. Meu pai quase teve um troço quando Harry Potter marcou aquele gol nos ianques. Sim, nós assistimos o jogo pela TV Bruxa. Não conheço um bruxo que não tenha assistido aquele jogo. E esses americanos tavam achando que iam começar a nos ensinar a jogar quadribol. Era só o que faltava! Ora, nós inventamos o jogo. Eles que fiquem lá naquele trancabola deles!_

_Sim, dona, eu sempre torci pros Cannons, mas a gente já tava meio que desistindo do quadribol, sabe? Foi uma tristeza danada quando o time fechou. Também, ele não ganhava de ninguém. Não senhora, eu não tenho vergonha de dizer que eu chorei quando vi o Potter, os Weasleys, o M'Bea e o Krum vestindo aquele uniforme laranja. Dá uma coisa na gente, sabe? Uma coisa boa, é verdade. A senhora viu aquele africano daquele tamanho com a camisa laranja e o bastão? Eu fiquei emocionado! Finalmente a gente tem batedor. Sem falar do Potter, né? O garoto é fera! Há tempos eu não via um artilheiro marcar os gols que esse menino marca. E é bom o governo parar de encher o saco dele! _

_Sim, senhora, eu tive dois filhos que lutaram na Força Aérea durante a guerra do lado dele. É claro que eu não queria, mas os dois moleques já tinham mais de dezessete anos. O mais velho, Thomas, morreu sim sem senhora. Desculpe, ainda é difícil falar nisso... Não, imagine se eu poderia culpar o Potter ou o M'Bea pela morte do menino... Eu culpo aqueles desgraçados dos seguidores de "você-sabe-quem", sim senhora. Já pensou se eles tivessem ganhado a guerra? Pra mim o menino Potter e aquele africano grandalhão são heróis e a senhora pode ter certeza que eu dou uma nas fuças do salafrário que disser o contrário! Assim como o meu menino mais velho, eles lutaram pra que os bruxos de caráter pudessem levar uma vida decente._

_É verdade, eu sou mestiço. Meu pai é bruxo e minha mãe era trouxa. Minha mulher é trouxa também, mas ela entende direitinho o mundo bruxo agora. Ela até gosta de quadribol, a danada! Não senhora, a patroa fica contente agora com os jogos que a TV Bruxa passa. Ela diz que assim pelo menos eu fico sossegado em casa e não fico por aí tomando umas e outras com aquele pessoal lá da Travessa do Tranco._

_Sim senhora, eu recebi uma ajuda do ministério no fim da guerra por causa do meu não queria aceitar, sabe? Foi muito duro. Mas Harry Potter em pessoa veio aqui em casa falar comigo. É, ele mesmo. Tava com aquele amigo ruivo dele. É, o goleirão ruivo. Como joga bem esse garoto, né? Foi muito emocionante, sabe? Não senhora, não foi a primeira vez que vi Harry Potter. A primeira vez foi no enterro do Tommy (era assim que a gente chamava ele). Eu vi o Potter de longe. Ele tava junto com aquela namorada ruiva dele. Menina bonita. E como joga bem! Nossa, ela parece um raio! Mas, voltando ao assunto, ele tava chorando, sabe? O africano, a namorada e o ruivo consolavam ele. Não era verdade o que diziam que ele não se importava com as pessoas. É isso mesmo. Tudo intriga daquela gente que tinha parte com "você-sabe-quem". Ele não tava fingindo que tava chorando. Ele realmente sentia. Deu até pena dele._

_Quando ele veio aqui me convencer a aceitar o dinheiro do ministério, ele me pediu desculpas, sabe? Pra mim e pra Nora (é o nome da minha mulher). A gente disse pra ele que não tinha nada de desculpas. Que ele não tinha do que se sentir culpado. Afinal, foram os seguidores de "você-sabe-quem" que mataram o meu garoto. E eu nem sabia na época que a maior parte do dinheiro que eu pensava que vinha do ministério vinha do bolso dele mesmo. Dá pra acreditar?_

_O Potter é um grande garoto, sabe? De um coração imenso. Acho um absurdo o que tentaram fazer come ele. Roubar o rapaz e ainda espalhar aquela boataria... Golpe baixo mesmo!_

_O que eu digo pra senhora é que por conta da pensão que eu recebo graças ao Potter, consegui tocar a minha oficina de consertos de vassoura. É, ela vai indo bem, sim senhora. O meu menino mais novo, que também lutou na guerra tá estudando engenharia de vassouras na Escócia e ele tem me dado uma mão. É, ele recebeu uma bolsa. Sei que o Potter é que batalhou pra que os veteranos da guerra recebessem isso. A minha caçula ainda tá em Hogwarts. É, ela quer ser jogadora de quadribol. Ela adora a Gina Weasley e a Angelina Johnson. Vamos ver se dá certo._

_Se eu vou lá receber os Cannons? Claro que vou! A senhora não ta vendo a minha bandeira laranja e esse boné aqui? Vou lá sim e se der eu vou dar um pulo em Chudley para ver alguns jogos. É, vou ver se levo a minha menina. Tomara que o pai do Rony Weasley vire ministro da magia, como dizem por aí. Bom, o cara é pai da garota do Potter, não é mesmo? Espero que os políticos parem de encher o coitado. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlinhos Weasley apareceu no seu sonho novamente. Só que desta vez ele não tinha uma aparência sombria e acusadora. Ao contrário. Ele se vestia como Harry se lembrava de tê-lo visto na Toca pela primeira vez há anos atrás. Roupas descontraídas e botas de couro de dragão. Quando Harry esticou a mão direita, aceitando o cumprimento que o outro lhe dava, sentiu a aspereza da mão imensa do irmão do seu melhor amigo, provavelmente cheia de bolhas ou queimaduras produzidas pelos dragões.

- Este realmente sou eu, Harry – disse-lhe o ruivo – Não aqueles caras que ficam aparecendo no seu sonho. Eu nunca acusei você de nada e tenho certeza que nenhum dos meus irmãos ou os meus pais.

- Mas... – ia dizendo Harry quando Carlinhos o interrompeu.

- E pare com essa frescura de remorso, certo? Afinal, eu não quero um cara problemático casando com a minha irmã – emendou sorridente. E, depois, piscando: - Cuida bem da minha irmãzinha, Potter. Ela ama muito você.

Quando Harry acordou, Gina olhava para ele divertida.

- O que foi? – perguntou o jovem, conjurando as lentes de contato mágicas que costumava usar (abandonara os óculos após a guerra).

- Você estava sorrindo enquanto dormia.

- Sonhei com o seu irmão – explicou Harry.

- O que? – brincou a garota, fingindo-se indignada – Você dorme comigo e sonha com o Rony? Céus, Potter, nunca pensei...

- Não foi com o Rony! – cortou-a Harry – Sonhei com Carlinhos!

- Então...- perguntou Gina hesitando por um momento – Por que você estava rindo?

Ela sabia que os sonhos que Harry tinha com o seu irmão eram freqüentemente perturbadores. Mais de uma vez durante o período que passaram a ter intimidades a garota teve que acordá-lo de seu sono agitado.

- Dessa vez não foi ruim – explicou o artilheiro dos Cannons – Era o Carlinhos como da primeira vez que eu o vi, na Toca. Ele me mandou cuidar de você e disse que você me amava muito.

- Não tenho dúvida então que era o Carlinhos – respondeu a ruiva – Meu irmão me conhecia muito bem – explicou, puxando Harry para um grande beijo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Esse país faz bem para a alma, mas não vai fazer bem para minha silhueta – brincou Vera Ivanova, apreciando a mesa farta, cheia de quitutes que a mãe de Andy Lopes havia preparado para a despedida do filho e dos demais jogadores dos Cannons.

O almoço era também a inauguração de uma chácara que o jovem brasileiro havia comprado para a sua mãe, nos arredores da cidade de Poente. Andy havia explicado para Harry que a maior parte do que havia recebido enviara para a mãe e um irmão mais velho que era um pequeno comerciante na cidade bruxa.

O irmão de Lopes, André, um pouco mais alto que o jogador, mas quase tão musculoso como ele, ficou encantado em conhecer Harry e os colegas de time do caçula. Andy tinha também uma irmã mais nova, uma mulata muito bonita, que não parava de lançar olhares cobiçosos na direção de Toni M'Bea, cujos músculos estavam bastante a mostra numa camisa de quadribol da seleção brasileira que André havia lhe dado de presente.

Hermione, que já entendia um pouco do idioma português, surpreendeu-a fazendo um comentário sobre os músculos do africano para Amanda. A cunhada respondeu algo que a curandeira não conseguiu captar o sentido completo, mas era uma advertência sobre o fato do homem mais velho ser muito bem casado. E sua esposa ser muito ciumenta. Quando a garota fez um comentário sobre Rony, Hermione desferiu um olhar mortífero na direção da adolescente, que percebeu imediatamente a gafe.

- Eu estou só brincando – disse num inglês quebrado, mas preferiu se afastar a pretexto de verificar se a mãe precisava de ajuda.

- Desculpe a minha cunhada – disse Amanda rindo da cara de contrariedade de Hermione – Acho que são os hormônios da adolescência.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ela quer que você experimente essa torta de frango, Harry – dizia Andy, pois a mãe do brasileiro havia decidido que o rapaz precisava se alimentar melhor.

Para ser educado o artilheiro dos Cannons serviu-se de um pedaço pequeno, o que pareceu não satisfazer a senhora. Ela apontou para Gina e com um sorriso bondoso no rosto começou a fazer algumas recomendações em português para a ruiva, que Andy, segurando-se para não rir, traduzia:

- Ela diz que o seu namorado é um atleta e precisa se alimentar como um.

- Eu digo isso pra ele o tempo todo – concordou Gina.

- Ela diz também que sabe o quanto os homens são teimosos, mas você parece ser a menina certa para colocar algum juízo na cabeça desse garoto.

- Pode crer – respondeu a ruiva, com um ar de quem estava se divertindo muito com o sermão.

- Tem certeza que a Senhora Weasley não tem alguma irmã perdida no Brasil? – perguntou Harry a Gina e Andy.

- E ela disse também... – o brasileiro hesitou e seu rosto escuro ficou visivelmente corado.

- O que ela disse agora? – perguntou Gina.

- Bem... - disse Andy um pouco desconfortável – Ela falou algo sobre os homens não pensarem com a cabeça certa...

E no meio das risadas que explodiram, o batedor acrescentou: - Mas ela disse que gosta do Harry e conta com você pra tomar conta dele.

- Sua mãe é uma mulher esperta – Falou Gina, enquanto dava na boca de um Harry contrariado mais um pedaço da mencionada torta de frango.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando os Cannons finalmente desembarcaram no Terminal Internacional de Portais em Londres, uma maré laranja estava a espera deles, ou foi isso o que lhes pareceu à primeira vista. Gritos dos torcedores, entoaçãoes desafinadas do hino do clube, além de declarações de amor gritadas por jovens histéricas enchiam o ar numa cacofonia de sons.

Prevendo isso, o eficiente Blaise Zabini, a mando de Draco Malfoy, havia contratado uma firma bruxa que fazia a segurança em eventos musicais e esportivos, composta por bruxos que mais pareciam armários duplex. Os brutamontes conseguiram escoltar os jogadores em segurança até uma área reservada, onde um grupo de Weasleys sorridentes aguardava, assim como os pais de Hermione, que estavam surpresos com a algazarra promovida pelos bruxos. Helga e os filhos também se faziam presentes, felizes, junto aos Weasleys. As crianças vestiam laranja da cabeça aos pés.

Enquanto Draco anunciava à imprensa do mundo mágico que seus jogadores precisavam descansar e rever os familiares e só dariam declarações no dia seguinte, Toni, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina eram abraçados e beijados por parentes e amigos, enquanto a um canto, Vitor Krum e sua noiva Lilá Brown fundiam-se no que parecia ser uma única pessoa.

- Quem diria que o Krum fosse tão... como dizer? – gracejou Jorge Weasley.

- Adepto de confraternizações, maninho - completou Fred com um sorriso maroto.

- Esse é o termo! – sorriu Jorge – A propósito, Rony, você não namorou aquela garota?

- Numa outra vida, meu caro irmão – disse o goleiro dos Cannons, sorrindo e abraçando Hermione, fazendo com que o Senhor Granger arqueasse uma sobrancelha – Numa vida distante e remota.

- Isso me lembra uma coisinha... – disse a Senhora Weasley, que acabara de dar em Harry um abraço de quebrar costelas – Eu não fiquei nem um pouco satisfeita de saber pelos jornais que os rapazes e moças aqui estavam dispostos a se casar. E a menos que isso seja invenção dos jornais...

- Não é invenção, Molly – interrompeu-a Harry – Eu realmente quero me casar com Gina e gostaria de pedir a mão dela formalmente para você e Arthur.

- Oh, Harry! – disse a matriarca dos Weasleys, dando outro dos seus abraços trituradores no jovem. Depois, com os olhos úmidos, virou-se para Rony e intimou o filho: - Espero que você faça o mesmo com os pais de Hermione, mocinho!

- Eu farei, mamãe – disse o ruivo, desanimado, principalmente depois de ver os semblantes nada felizes dos Grangers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthur Weasley não pôde comparecer à festiva chegada dos Cannons. Aliás, tinha certeza que essa chegada daria muito trabalho aos aurores. Embora a Estação Internacional fosse bem protegida por feitiços antitrouxas, quando muitos bruxos se reuniam, dificilmente eram discretos.

Ele, entretanto, estava numa situação que nunca havia imaginado. À sua frente estavam Severo Snape, atual ministro interino da magia, Alvo Dumbledore, ex-diretor de Hogwarts e certamente o membro mais influente Grande Conselho dos Bruxos, seu velho companheiro da Ordem da Fênix, o auror Quim Shacklebolt, mais alguns burocratas. E todos estavam ali para convencê-lo a aceitar a nomeação do Grande Conselho para ser o novo ministro da magia do Reino Unido.

- Eu não sou um político, Severo – explicava-se o patriarca dos Weasleys.

- Pois é por isso que querem nomeá-lo, Arthur – refletiu o Professor Snape – Os bruxos estão cansados dos políticos e dos seus truques e artimanhas.

Arthur Weasley era considerado acima de tudo um homem íntegro e honesto. Durante anos trabalhara na Divisão de Mau Uso de Artefatos Trouxas, até chegar muito merecidamente à sua chefia. Tirando a sua estranha obsessão pelos trouxas e a tudo que estivesse ligado a estes, era considerado um funcionário exemplar, e que nos últimos anos dirigira um importante departamento que realizava a ligação com o ministério dos trouxas da Grã-Bretanha. Este departamento crescera em importância em razão da maior interação comercial entre bruxos e o mundo não mágico, uma vez que alguns bruxos nascidos trouxas começaram a comercializar junto à comunidade mágica artigos que até então eram desconhecidos e até desprezados, tais como roupas de grifes, computadores, telefones e eletrodomésticos em geral. O crescimento da TV Bruxa ("toda a magia da vida ao seu alcance") e a conseqüente proliferação entre bruxos dos aparelhos de televisão ocasionara complicadas negociações a respeito da tecnologia trouxa adaptadas ao mundo mágico e produzira tensas discussões a a cerca dos direitos dos programas televisivos, ao mesmo tempo em que os bruxos faziam questão de manter o seu mundo a salvo dos trouxas.

Arthur Weasley, com paciência e diplomacia, conseguira aparar as arestas entre os políticos dos dois mundos e chegar a acordos que foram considerados vantajosos para todas as partes envolvidas. Os homens da TV Bruxa o idolatravam e essa não escondia, para contrariedade do próprio, a sua preferência por ele para liderar a comunidade mágica britânica. Os comerciantes, que estavam lucrando horrores com a venda dos novos produtos para o público bruxo jovem, tinham-no como herói. Ainda mais que ele se recusara a receber qualquer comissão ou "presentes" pela sua atuação. Não havia representante deste "novo comércio" que não estivesse em campanha em favor de Arthur Weasley.

Embora fosse o Grande Conselho que nomeasse o ministro da magia, esse era eleito diretamente a cada quatro anos e eram sempre sensíveis às pressões da opinião pública, que poderia muito bem tirá-los do cargo nas próximas eleições.

- O grupo de Blackwell está totalmente desarticulado – explicou Severo Snape com a sua conhecida voz desprovida de emoção – Seria lamentável se o fortalecêssemos com a nossa indecisão.

- Eu não entendo porque você não fica no cargo – retrucou o Senhor Weasley.

- Eu já expliquei, Arthur. O conselho teria que votar novamente e os partidários do ex-ministro iriam dizer que um comensal da morte está usurpando o ministério Não que eles já não digam no momento... – acrescentou o antigo professor – Mas isso apenas lhes daria margem de manobra. Quanto a você...

- E há o fato que muitos representantes conservadores do Conselho não terão problemas em votar em você que é de uma família sangue-puro – ponderou Shacklebolt.

– Eu não quero ser eleito por este motivo! – sibilou Arthur contrariado.

- O Quim só está constatando um fato, Arthur – disse calmamente o Professor Dumbledore – É compreensível que você, que é um homem de princípios, não queira ser escolhido por suas origens puro-sangue. Mas, infelizmente, muitos bruxos raciocinam dessa forma. E, se você me permite, prefiro que eles elejam você pelos motivos errados, que é um homem íntegro, a algum ex-adepto do Lorde das Trevas ou alguma figura desprezível do círculo de amizades de uma Dolores Umbridge ou de um Georgius Blackwell.

- E não adianta olhar para mim – disse com sua voz grave o auror Shacklebolt, vendo que Arthur lhe lançava um olhar cheio de esperança – Você sabe que eles não votariam em alguém que nasceu na Jamaica, mesmo um sangue puro.

- Muito bem então – concordou Arthur Weasley derrotado – Mas, á vista do que Tonks me relatou eu gostaria de tomar algumas providências. E elas não são negociáveis – acrescentou o velho funcionário, encarando de maneira intimidadora os burocratas presentes na reunião, que se encolheram surpresos nos assentos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Então você vai aceitar, Arthur? – perguntou Molly Weasley, mas já sabendo de antemão a posição do marido.

- Nos meus termos – respondeu sombriamente o Sr. Weasley.

- Apoiaremos qualquer decisão que você tomar – falou Gui, que tinha a seu lado sua esposa Fleur e no colo desta a pequena Monique, sua filha de dois anos.

- É claro, papai – disse alegremente Fred – Mas é lógico que você daria um ministro muito melhor do que o Blackwell.

Eram sete horas da noite e todos estavam à mesa de jantar da família Weasley. A família toda, mais Hermione e Harry, que dizia que tinha algo importante a dizer a todos. Esses dois e Gina, mal tocaram na comida deliciosa da Sra. Weasley, pois ainda sentiam os "efeitos" do almoço no Brasil. Às nove da noite, Rony iria encontrar-se com o Sr. e Sra. Granger para ter uma conversa semelhante a de Harry com os pais e irmãos de Gina. Tudo indicava, porém, que a conversa (ou comunicado) de Rony seria muito mais tenso.

Se a postura dos Grangers no desembarque fosse uma termômetro da atitude do casal, Harry desconfiava que o amigo estava em maus lençóis. Não pareciam nem um pouco felizes com o xodó que o casal demonstrava um para o outro. Com um semblante carregado, o Sr. Phillip Granger chamara Rony para uma conversa séria às nove horas da noite daquele dia. Hermione ficara tão contrariada que se recusara a acompanhar os pais de volta à casa deles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Harry? – perguntou-lhe Gina quando o rapaz contou à futura esposa os seus planos – E, principalmente, você tem certeza que Rony e Hermione querem que você faça isso?

- Eu devo pelo menos isso a eles – respondeu o jovem calmamente, dando um beijo na testa de Gina e desaparatando a seguir.

"Maldito complexo de salvador do mundo!", pensou a ruiva. Ma estava sorrindo ao pensar isso. Não havia sido exatamente por esse motivo que ela se apaixonara por Harry? É claro que os olhos verdes e o seu jeito tímido também eram bem atraentes...

Poucos minutos atrás Harry havia pedido ao Senhor e à Senhora Weasley sua mão em casamento. Os gêmeos fizeram uma cara muito séria e perguntaram como ele tinha a coragem de querer roubar a "irmãzinha" deles. A "irmãzinha" mencionada ameaçou os dois com azarações dolorosas. Angelina, noiva de Jorge, que havia chegado naquele momento encarou o noivo de maneira significativa. Hermione, atenta à cena, intuiu que um outro casamento não iria demorar muito. Ou uma separação traumática.

Gui, o Sr. Weasley e Rony cumprimentaram Harry, ressaltando que era uma honra recebê-lo na família. A Senhora Weasley, depois de perguntar se a aquela decisão não era muito apressada, vendo que os jovens mantinham-se irredutíveis, deu um grande abraço na filha e no futuro genro, os olhos marejados pela emoção.

Para contrariedade de Gina, Fleur começou a matraquear no seu inglês com sotaque sobre o vestido que ficaria mais bonito e que combinaria com os cabelos ruivos da noiva. A esposa de Gui perguntou a um Harry distraído e com uma aparência feliz sobre vestidos, festas e coisas do tipo.

- Ah, Fleur, eu estarei bem – respondeu o rapaz distraído.

- Mas o vestido que eu falei... – insistiu a esposa de Gui.

- Ela ficará linda – respondeu com ar sonhador.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou a francesa, impaciente.

- Ela já é linda agora – explicou Harry com um sorriso.

"Ahs!", ohs!, e "ai, que fofo!" foram ouvidos à mesa. Angelina, olhando abismada de Harry para Gina, disse:

- Acho que eu vou chorar!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eram oito horas da noite, passados talvez alguns poucos minutos. Harry orientara Gina para segurar Rony e Hermione até que ele desse o "sinal verde". Hesitou por um momento diante da porta da casa dos Grangers. Uma típica habitação da classe média suburbana londrina. Quando enfim tocou a campainha, foi uma surpresa Senhora Granger quem atendeu a porta e o introduziu na sala de estar. O Senhor Granger, que alternava a sua atenção na leitura do Times daquele dia e umas olhadelas em algum programa da BBC, apertou os olhos quando reconheceu o visitante ilustre, como se estivesse diante de uma miragem. Por fim, comentou cheio de sarcasmo:

- Ora, ora, se não é a celebridade do mundo bruxo em pessoa...

"Essa vai ser uma longa conversa", pensou Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Para a surpresa de Harry a conversa não foi assim tão desagradável. Os Grangers eram exemplares bem típicos da classe média inglesa. Tinham empregos respeitáveis, fizeram economias no tempo certo a ponto de hoje possuírem uma vida tranqüila, liam o Times, assistiam aos programas "sérios" da BBC e com certeza tomavam chá às cinco horas da tarde. E, é claro, preocupavam-se com o futuro de sua única filha. Que achavam que não possuía um futuro num mundo que eles não conseguiam compreender. Mas, como Harry descobriu satisfeito, eles eram infinitamente mais abertos que os Dursleys, seus tios trouxas detestáveis que o haviam criado.

- Me fale de novo sobre esse negócio de quadribol – disse o Sr. Granger – É esse o nome, certo?

- Sim, senhor – concordou Harry, educado – É um esporte tão popular quanto o futebol no seu mundo. Hermione, o senhor pode dizer, é a médica do time.

- E não é perigoso? – quis saber a senhora Granger, que servia nesse momento uma xícara de chá para o visitante.

- Não para os médicos ou treinadores – explicou o jogador – Mesmo para os jogadores, não acontecem freqüentemente acidentes graves.

- E esse time de vocês? – indagou de novo Phillip Granger.

- Bom, o senhor viu a recepção hoje. O senhor poderia dizer que somos hoje uma espécie de Arsenal ou de Manchester United, se fôssemos fazer uma comparação com o futebol.

- E você e seu amigo são bem famosos, pelo que eu pude ver – disse Elisabeth Granger, com uma ponta de divertimento.

- Bom, no seu caso, parece que você já era famoso, não é mesmo? – questionou o marido.

- Eu fiquei famoso por fatores alheios à minha vontade, senhor – disse Harry de maneira sombria.

- Hum... eu lamento muito – desculpou-se o Senhor Granger, lembrando-se do que a filha havia contado sobre a "fama" de Harry. A Sra. Granger parecia também desconcertada.

- Tudo bem – disse o rapaz, tentando desanuviar o ambiente – O que eu quero dizer é que os senhores não deveriam ter uma idéia errada a respeito de Rony por minha causa. Eu e ele não somos aventureiros em busca de fama ou de prestígio. Lutamos numa  
guerra porque não tivemos escolha, como sempre diz o meu amigo Toni M'Bea.

- O Senhor M'Bea é seu amigo? – perguntou surpresa a Sra. Granger, que havia ficado impressionada com o africano e com Draco Malfoy quando ambos os visitaram há algum tempo atrás, antes do embarque dos Cannons para os Estados Unidos.

- É como um irmão mais velho – admitiu Harry.

- E você, pelo visto é uma espécie de David Backham do quadribol – disse o Phillip Granger mais descontraído.

- Dizem que sou bom – falou Harry incomodado – Mas também sou o dono do time agora.

- Sério? – perguntaram os Grangers ao mesmo tempo;

- É uma longa história, que tenho certeza que Hermione terá prazer em relatar.

- Você realmente parece um bom rapaz, Harry – disse-lhe a Senhora Granger – Houve uma época que eu e Phillip acreditávamos que nossa filha estava apaixonada por você.

- Ah, não – negou Harry – Nós sempre fomos como...

- Sei. Irmãos. A Mione dizia isso sempre – cortou-o o Sr. Granger - Mas, sem querer ser rude, pois você é realmente uma boa companhia, qual o motivo da sua visita?

- Como os senhores já devem ter adivinhado, Rony e Hermione estão juntos e de maneira muito séria – explicou Harry.

- Quão séria? – quis saber Phillip Granger.

- Séria o suficiente para ele pedi-la em casamento – respondeu Harry, o silêncio enchendo a sala por alguns segundos – E, se eu conheço a Hermione, e eu acho que a conheço, ela está mais do que disposta a aceitar.

- Então não há nada que possamos fazer – disse derrotado o pai de Hermione – Você conhece muito bem a determinação da minha filha. E ela é maior de idade tanto pelas suas leis quanto pelas nossas.

- Hermione já fez a sua escolha, Sr. Granger – reafirmou Harry – Eu apenas não sei porque ela deveria escolher entre os pais e o homem que ama.

- Qual o seu interesse nisso, meu jovem? – perguntou Elisabeth Granger.

- Todos os dias eu me pergunto se Rony e Hermione não seriam mais felizes se nós não tivéssemos nos conhecido.

- Desculpe a franqueza, mas nós também fizemos a mesma pergunta várias vezes. Em relação à nossa filha, digo – confessou o Senhor Granger.

- Eu sei – concordou Harry – E exatamente por isso eu não quero que os meus amigos paguem o preço da minha proximidade com eles. Acreditem, hoje a sua filha corre menos risco por ser minha amiga do que em qualquer outro momento desde que nos conhecemos.

- Aquele bruxo que perseguia você está morto, segundo Hermione nos contou – disse a Senhora Granger.

- Sim, eu o matei – explicou Harry friamente – Não senti prazer algum nisso – disse rapidamente, vendo o espanto do casal – Mas o faria de novo se tivesse que defender as pessoas que eu prezo.

- Você gosta dela tanto assim? – perguntou a Elisabeth Granger impressionada.

- Eu amo Hermione. E o Rony também – retrucou Harry – Eles foram a primeira família que eu tive realmente. Pensei que isso havia ficado claro.

- Ficou muito claro, meu rapaz – respondeu o Senhor Granger – Você realmente faz jus à fama de herói – disse o homem mais velho, mas agora sem nenhuma sombra de malícia na afirmação.

- Então, Harry, fale-nos desse seu amigo que pretende pedir a nossa menina em casamento – pediu a Senhora Granger, que continuava impressionada com o jovem.

E Harry falou. E muito mais do que isso, pois quando estava terminando, a campainha tocou. Tudo indicava que Gina não havia conseguido conter Rony e Hermione pelo tempo desejado por Harry.


	54. GRANGERS, POTTER E LESTRANGE

CAPÍTULO 54

Hermione e Rony entraram na sala de visitas dos Grangers, onde os pais da garota recepcionaram o casal de maneira mais simpática do que ambos esperavam ser recepcionados.

- Aceitam um chá? – perguntou Elisabeth Granger muito solícita – Estávamos tomando.

- Três xícaras? – perguntou Hermione, olhando divertida para os pais.

- Bem, é que... – atrapalhou-se Phillip Granger.

- Apareça, Harry – disse Hermione de maneira perspicaz – Eu percebi o seu sumiço na Toca e a tentativa de Gina de nos atrasar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Extraído do livro "O Trio: Como Harry Potter e seus amigos derrotaram as trevas", de Vanessa Carmichael.

_Diferentemente de Harry Poter e Rony Weasley, que foram apenas alunos medianos em Hogwarts, Hermione Granger foi uma das duas ou três alunas mais brilhantes que cursou a escola no século XX. Era vista sempre às voltas com diversos livros e muitos daqueles que foram seus contemporâneos na escola de magia lembram-se da garota brigando com os amigos para que estudassem._

_Sua relação com Harry Potter, todos foram unânimes em dizer, sempre foi realmente fraternal. O Eleito sempre pareceu ver em Hermione a irmã que ele não teve e os cuidados às vezes quase maternais da menina para com o amigo foram ressaltados por todos os que foram ouvidos nesse livro. Ou seja, não parece ter qualquer fundamento a história que ambos possuíssem algum interesse romântico, mesmo um simples namoro de adolescentes. O interesse romântico de Hermione sempre pareceu concentrar-se mesmo em Rony Weasley, o ruivo, que quando era mais jovem era apenas um garoto alto e desengonçado, longe, portanto da aparência e da fama que o faz hoje tão atraente para as mulheres._

_Ambos brigavam o tempo todo, coisa que não acontecia na relação da menina com Harry. A maioria dos colegas, inclusive Harry, perceberam desde cedo que aquelas brigas apontavam para mais do que simples e normais picuinhas de adolescentes de temperamento forte. Embora Harry também tivesse um gênio não muito fácil, principalmente no período que precedeu a guerra, estranhamente ele muito pouco discutia com os amigos. Entretanto as brigas de Rony e Hermione ficaram lendárias em Hogwarts e era claro que sentiam muito ciúme um do outro, embora tenham demorado muito a admitir os seus sentimentos._

_Não procedem, tampouco, as afirmações caluniosas sobre um certo temperamento oportunista de Hermione, ávida por amizades influentes para compensar sua origem trouxa. Mesmo as pessoas que não nutrem uma simpatia especial pelo trio são unânimes em reconhecer que a jovem Hermione tinha desde os onze anos "luz própria", por assim dizer. Era inteligente, admirada pela maioria dos professores e suas notas apontavam para uma carreira brilhante em qualquer área que escolhesse. E se realmente fosse oportunista como dizem, seria de se esperar que tentasse alguma coisa com Harry mais do que uma simples amizade e não com Rony, que a princípio era o elo mais fraco do trio, um garoto pobre, aluno apenas regular e durante muito tempo sem grandes atrativos físicos. _

_Mas não, Hermione não apenas manteve com Harry uma relação de irmãos, como também incentivou mais tarde o seu romance com Gina Weasley, irmã de Rony. Não obstante a sua inteligência extraordinária, os amigos sempre consideraram Hermione uma pessoa de bom coração, afeita ao cumprimento das regras, mas disposta a quebrá-las para o bem das pessoas que amava ou na defesa de uma causa que considerasse justa. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

A princípio Harry ficou apenas encarando os amigos com um ar indecifrável. Hermione entenderia a sua atitude. Mas, e Rony?

- Aham.... Acho que preciso ir. Vocês têm muita coisa para conversar – gaguejou todo atrapalhado.

- O que ele faz aqui? – perguntou Rony, mas para si mesmo do que para os presentes.

- O Sr. Potter veio nos dizer algumas coisas que julgou importante, meu rapaz – disse calmamente o Sr. Granger – Você não deveria ser rude com ele.

Hermione olhava fascinada para Harry. O seu amigo tinha aquele insuportável complexo de salvador do mundo, não havia dúvida. A jovem sabia muito bem o que Harry deveria ter dito aos seus pais. E sabia o quanto o rapaz achava que a proximidade com ele havia prejudicado a ela e a Rony. De qualquer maneira, os pais pareciam menos hostis agora do que durante à tarde, quando da chegada dos Cannons.

Hermione caminhou até o amigo e o abraçou carinhosamente, dizendo no seu ouvido:

- Eu amo você, seu bobo. Mas eu ainda te mato um dia desses. E você não vai fugir agora!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era quase meia noite e Rony explicava para um impressionado Phillip Granger a função do goleiro no quadribol. O ambiente havia ficado muito mais ameno depois do abraço de Hermione em Harry. Rony bufou:

- Como eu posso ficar chateado com o cara que vai casar com a minha irmãzinha?

Várias xícaras de chá depois, a Senhora Granger recebia surpresa a informação que no jogo de quadribol, homens e mulheres atuavam juntos. Ficara abismada ao descobrir que Harry também ia se casar e que a sua futura esposa também jogava no time laranja.

- Bom, meu rapaz – disse solenemente o Sr. Granger para Rony – A minha filha não vai gostar do que eu vou perguntar, mas...

- Papai! – disse Hermione indignada. Ela sabia que a pergunta seria sobre os ganhos do quadribol e se Rony teria condições de sustentar a sua "filhinha".

– Deixe, Hermione – disse o ruivo, tocando levemente o braço da noiva, com aquela segurança que usava para dar entrevistas para mídia do mundo bruxo – Se o senhor quiser saber como pretendo sustentar uma família, considero a pergunta muito justa.

- É uma pergunta justa, Hermione – concordou Harry.

- Estou começando a gostar desses dois – disse o Senhor Granger com um sorriso maroto – Eles concordam comigo.

Hermione limitou-se a emitir um suspiro derrotado, enquanto Rony dizia com muita segurança para o pai da garota:

- Eu sou hoje muito bem pago, Sr. Granger. Graças ao meu amigo aqui, que também é o meu patrão.

- É mesmo – disseram os pais de Hermione ao mesmo tempo, lembrando-se da informação de que Harry havia lhes dado que era agora dono dos Cannons.

- Suponho que seja muito cômodo ter o seu melhor amigo como patrão – disse Phillip Granger maliciosamente, para a contrariedade da filha.

- Não gostaria que o senhor tivesse uma idéia errada do talento do Rony, Senhor Granger – explicou Harry, evitando que a amiga perdesse as estribeiras – Ele é considerado hoje o melhor goleiro da Inglaterra e um dos três ou quatro melhores do mundo. Ele teve ao longo do último ano propostas para jogar em vários clubes do país e do exterior. Ele poderia jogar aonde quisesse pelo salário que pedisse. E só não é titular hoje da seleção inglesa por minha causa – acrescentou Harry amargamente.

- Ah, Harry, esquece! – consolou-o o amigo – Nós já falamos sobre isso.

- Bem, Elisabeth – disse formalmente o pai de Hermione – Traga aquele espumante que compramos na França. Acho que temos que brindar a ocasião, não é mesmo?

Hermione soltu um gritinhode felicidade e abraçou o Sr. Granger com lagrimas nos olhos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outro trecho do livro "O Trio: Como Harry Potter e seus amigos derrotaram as trevas":

_Todos aqueles que foram consultados pela autora desse livro, com exceção de uma ou duas pessoas bastante suspeitas, como um certo ex-professor de poções de Hogwarts, foram unânimes em afirmar que Harry Potter não tinha nada do garoto arrogante e exibicionista que parte da imprensa insistia em retratar. Ele foi um garoto criado muito mal por seus tios trouxas, que odiavam magia e descarregavam todo esse ódio sobre o parente bruxo. Harry, tudo indica, só conheceu algum afeto quando entrou em Hogwarts, onde fez amizade com Rúbeo Hagrid, guarda-caças e posteriormente professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas da escola, além dos seus inseparáveis amigos Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger._

_O jovem também criaria laços afetivos muito sólidos com a família de seu melhor amigo, onde sempre foi bem recebido e o Eleito nunca escondeu considerar os Weasleys a sua verdadeira família. Houve ainda a relação tumultuada com o seu padrinho Sirius Black, assunto que será tratado em outra parte deste livro, que durante um curto espaço de tempo ele haveria de considerar como um segundo pai, ou no mínimo um irmão mais velho._

_Quanto à suposta arrogância e prepotência de Harry, esses boatos, tudo indica, são fruto da inveja e do ciúme que provocava em algumas pessoas, além do fato natural que, sendo o aluno mais famoso da sua casa, Grifinória, tivesse contra si a hostilidade da casa de Sonserina, que na época reunia não poucos filhos de partidários do Lorde das Trevas, que se encarregavam de espalhar histórias maldosas a seu respeito._

_Draco Malfoy, atualmente um empresário do ramo esportivo, reconhece (pertencia a Sonserina) que ele e os seus companheiros de casa perturbavam Harry sempre que podiam e que na maioria das vezes Harry ficava "na dele", para usar a expressão do rapaz. Malfoy acrescentou também que as constantes vitórias da Grifinória sobre a Sonserina no quadribol, sempre com grandes atuações de Potter, que jogava como apanhador, não contribuíram nem um pouco para diminuir a antipatia que os sonserinos sentiam pelo Eleito._

_A autora deste livro apurou que Harry era um garoto simples, modesto e a fama o incomodava enormemente. Embora criado com desleixo e até com crueldade pelos seus parentes trouxas, aprendeu na escola de bruxaria o valor da amizade e do companheirismo. Ele detestava ser o centro das atenções e só o era involuntariamente. _

_Dino Thomas, que por sete anos foi seu companheiro de quarto na escola, além de ter combatido com Harry durante a guerra na Força Aérea, disse: "Vocês acham mesmo que alguém gostaria de ser famoso por ter os pais mortos quando tinha um ano de idade e ser o centro das atenções quando o mais perverso bruxo da história quer a sua cabeça?". Bem, acho que a frase do Sr. Thomas (hoje um conceituado desenhista e designer de roupas) explica muita coisa._

_Não obstante o seu pouco apreço pela fama, Harry Potter é considerado por todos que o viram atuar na guerra como um bruxo de grandes poderes. Aos treze anos de idade já era capaz de invocar um Patrono corpóreo, coisa que muitos bruxos adultos e experientes não conseguem ao longo da vida. Por outro lado, todos os que o conheceram ressaltaram a sua capacidade de se sacrificar pelos amigos e arriscar a vida para defendê-los._

"_Se você considerar esse fato prova de heroísmo, não tenho dúvidas que Harry Potter é realmente um herói", disse seu amigo Toni M'Bea, um dos comandantes da "Força Aérea" durante a guerra, e famoso jogador de quadribol. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

- Quer dizer que naquele esporte dos trouxas também existe um goleiro? – perguntou Rony para Harry.

Mesmo sem conhecer muito bem o mundo trouxa, Rony ficou satisfeito com o fato do pai de Hermione ter perguntado de brincadeira se ele não gostaria de tentar o futebol. "Só Deus sabe o quanto a Inglaterra precisa de um bom goleiro", dissera o Sr. Granger.

- Não foi tão ruim assim, não é mesmo? – perguntou Hermione.

A garota ocupava uma poltrona na sala da Toca, sentada no colo de Rony, enquanto no sofá em frente Harry descansava a cabeça no colo de Gina, tendo o cabelo rebelde acariciado pela ruiva.

Ficou acertado que, por exigência dos pais da garota, o casamento de Rony e Hermione seria realizado numa capela anglicana. A maioria dos parentes trouxas da moça se despediria na igreja, enquanto os pais e uns poucos da família que sabiam que a jovem era uma bruxa, assim como os demais convidados bruxos, iriam para a Toca onde haveria a festa de casamento propriamente dita.

O casamento seria em outubro, quando Rony aproveitaria a folga da temporada do quadribol britânico. Esta seria paralisada em razão dos jogos da seleção da Inglaterra nas eliminatórias européias para a Copa Mundial. O ruivo não participaria, pois não havia aceitado a convocação em solidariedade a Harry. Gina e o artilheiro sensação dos Cannons se casariam em dezembro, quando o campeonato sofreria nova interrupção em razão das festas de fim de ano.

- Você quer mesmo organizar a nossa festa, Harry? – perguntou Gina.

- Eu vou contratar o melhor bufê do mundo bruxo – garantiu Harry, de olhos fechados, planejando para a noiva e para a sua família a festa mais bonita que o dinheiro poderia proporcionar.

- Mamãe está desesperada, achando que você vai gastar uma fortuna – disse Rony, rindo dos cuidados excessivos que desde sempre a mãe dispensava ao amigo.

- Mas eu pretendo gastar uma fortuna! – confirmou Harry animado – Eu sou um cara rico, lembram?

- Para mamãe você ainda é aquele menino magrinho e mau-tratado que passava as férias aqui em casa – gracejou Gina - E pra mim você é ainda um garotinho indefeso – disse, beijando o noivo.

- Ah, dá pra parar com essa agarração? – ralhou Rony.

- Não enche, Rony! – reclamou Gina – Por que você não vai agarrar a Mione e deixa a gente em paz?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais um trecho retirado de "O Trio: como Harry Potter e seus amigos derrotaram as trevas":

_Os Weasleys são, como todos sabem, uma antiga e importante família de bruxos da Inglaterra, cujas origens remotas se perderam no tempo. Como os seus membros sempre foram pouco afeitos a honrarias e ao cultivo do próprio nome e das tradições ancestrais, nunca se preocuparam em investigar a história relatada no mundo mágico de que seriam originários de um ramo da venerável casa dos Gryffindor, que possui entre os seus membros mais ilustres um dos famosos fundadores de Hogwarts. É bem possível, uma vez que a maioria esmagadora da família é composta por pessoas ruivas, como reza ser a tradição dos descendentes dessa linhagem._

_Entretanto, mesmo com uma suposta origem aristocrática, durante anos os Weasleys foram apenas uma família de pessoas trabalhadoras e pobres, tendo seus membros se dedicado ao pequeno comércio e ao exercício do serviço público subalterno no mundo mágico. Dessa família sairia Ronald Billius Weasley._

_Sexto dos sete filhos do casal Arthur e Molly Weasley, Rony, como era chamado pelos pais, ingressou em Hogwarts sob a pressão de ter irmãos mais bem sucedidos do que ele. Gui, seu irmão mais velho havia sido monitor-chefe, Carlinhos, logo abaixo dele, monitor e ótimo jogador de quadribol, durante três anos capitão do time de sua casa (Grifinória, para onde foram todos os membros da família que estudaram em Hogwarts), Percy, também monitor e futuro monitor-chefe e finalmente os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, dois anos mais velhos do que o rapaz. Embora os gêmeos fossem indisciplinados e criadores de confusões (jamais concluíram os estudos e a sua fuga de Hogwarts é hoje lendária), eram muito populares e bem quistos por todos._

_Era de se esperar que Rony se sentisse a princípio inseguro. Afinal, além de pobre, tendo que usar roupas e materiais escolares de segunda mão, tinha que manter as expectativas que todos depositavam nas pessoas da sua família. Tornou-se amigo de Harry Potter quando se conheceram na ida para a escola, no Expresso Hogwarts, e essa amizade iria perdurar pelo resto da vida escolar dos dois e mesmo após._

_A idéia corrente de que essa amizade fosse meramente interesseira da parte de Rony não condiz com os fatos. Todas as pessoas consultadas nesse livro falam dos laços sólidos que uniu os dois garotos desde os onze anos e da maneira como Rony sempre ficara ao lado do amigo, mesmo quando o Ministério da Magia desencadeou uma campanha sórdida para desmoralizar Harry Potter, quando este testemunhou o retorno do Lorde das Trevas em 1.994. Aliás, Rony e o resto da família Weasley (à exceção de Percy, funcionário do ministério e preocupado demais com a própria carreira) deram apoio ao Eleito mesmo quando este era chamado de louco pela maioria do mundo mágico. Ora, se Rony e sua família estivessem apenas atrás de prestígio pela proximidade com uma figura tão famosa, não seria natural que se afastassem do rapaz durante esta crise?_

_Outro boato que corre sobre Rony é que teria sido um aluno medíocre na escola e só por isso iniciado a carreira (bem sucedida, diga-se de passagem) no quadribol. Como constam dos registros do Departamento de Educação do Ministério da Magia, as notas de Rony Weasley são perfeitamente razoáveis, e excetuando-se a disciplina Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas (DCAT), suas notas são muito parecidas com as de Harry Potter e de outros tantos estudantes do seu ano. E vale ressaltar que na disciplina mencionada nem mesmo Hermione Granger (melhor aluna de sua turma) superou as notas do jovem Potter._

_Resumindo, Rony Weasley não era nem nunca foi um estudante medíocre que precisava da amizade de Harry Potter para obter vantagens pessoais e nem as pessoas da sua família aproveitaram-se da simpatia do Eleito para se arrumarem na vida, estando entre as poucas pessoas que defenderam o jovem quando isso representava um risco concreto pessoal e profissional. E levando-se em conta a habilidade dos irmãos mais novos (Gina e Rony) no quadribol, a eficiência de Gui, o mais velho, dono de uma carreira prodigiosa no Banco Gringotes, fica claro que a família tinha "munição própria" para obter sucesso profissional._

_A carreira que o mais novo dos rapazes Weasley desenvolveu no quadribol se deve apenas a uma opção profissional bastante racional de ganhar dinheiro no esporte que ele sempre gostou de praticar. Quem pode culpá-lo por isso?_

_Não a autora desse livro, que dá graças aos deuses por Rony ter se tornado um goleiro, que todos esperamos, dará grandes s alegrias aos fãs de quadribol da Inglaterra, que estão fartos das derrotas para a Irlanda no esporte mais popular do mundo bruxo. E consta ainda que foi o rapaz que convenceu o seu amigo Harry Potter a se aventurar no mundo do esporte, o que nos faz ser duplamente gratos a esse ruivo e à sua família extraordinária. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Draco Malfoy recostou-se cansado na cadeira alta da sua confortável sala, na presidência do que estava para se transformar nas Organizações Potter-Malfoy. Toda a papelada que transformava Harry Potter em seu associado, assinada encima da sua mesa de trabalho. Os galeões entraram nos últimos dias como um bando de gnomos num jardim cheio de buracos. Investidores imploravam pelo direito de colocar seu dinheiro no time dos Cannons, placas de publicidade no novo estádio que construiriam brevemente em Chudley e se associar às franquias das Gemialidades Weasleys, que rapidamente se espalhariam pelas Américas.

A versão britânica da revista Wizzard Sports já tinha dezenas de anunciantes e pedidos de assinatura, mesmo ainda sem data de lançamento. Draco refletia que tinha que reorganizar tudo. Precisava delegar poderes, pois não esperava que Harry, seu sócio, fizesse nada mais do que jogar quadribol, assinar papéis e receber os galeões. Potter era legal, mas não deveria esperar dele nada associado à gerência dos negócios. E ele, Draco, não pretendia se afastar do quadribol, seu verdadeiro interesse. Precisava contratar alguém para gerenciar os negócios como um todo. Precisava de alguém eficiente como Gui Weasley, ou quem sabe precisava do próprio Gui Weasley. Pensava seriamente em aproveitar os talentos de Amanda Trindade, namorada do seu batedor, que estudava Direito Bruxo Internacional e poderia lhe ser de grande valia. E já contava com os préstimos jurídicos de Olívio Wood.

Foi tirado desses devaneios pela sua jovem secretária recém contratada (Pansy e Zabini ficaram diretamente ligados apenas aos negócios dos Cannons), que lhe chamava pelo interfone mágico.

- Sim, Ester – disse o loiro, realizando um maneio com sua varinha, para que pudesse ouvi-la.

- O sócio do senhor está aqui e quer vê-lo, Sr. Malfoy – respondeu a garota com uma voz que exalava eficiência.

- Harry Potter? – perguntou Malfoy surpreso.

- Você tem outro sócio? – ouviu a voz de Harry dizer na sala de espera.

Quando o ex-grifinório entrou, o loiro percebeu que ele estava tenso, alguma coisa certamente o incomodava.

- A que devo a honra, Potter? – perguntou, fazendo um gesto para que seu sócio se sentasse – A propósito, você é meu sócio, não precisa se anunciar para entrar nessa sala. Eu já mandei construir uma sala para você.

- Bom, eu estou com um problema – disse Harry, ligeiramente incomodado.

- É aquele problema com a poção? – perguntou Draco genuinamente preocupado.

- Ah, não! – acalmou-o Harry – Às vezes eu ainda durmo mal, mas estou bem melhor.

- Você está se alimentando direito? – quis saber o loiro.

- Gina, Hermione e agora a Senhora Weasley não me deixam em paz por causa disso – respondeu o sócio bem humorado – É sobre o casamento.

- Ora, Potter, não me diga que você não sabe o que fazer na lua de mel. Eu tenho uns livros com gravuras bem reveladoras...

- Não é nada disso, seu idiota! – quase gritou o artilheiro dos Cannons. Mas percebeu que o outro estava rindo, claramente provocando-o.

- Eu preciso de ajuda – disse Harry, aflito – Eu disse aos Weasleys e a Gina que organizaria a festa de casamento em dezembro. Mas eu nunca organizei nada disso antes. Eu nem sei onde contratar um bufê! Eu pensei em você. Sua família é rica e você deve ter experiência com festas e coisas assim.

Malfoy abriu um largo sorriso. Fazendo um novo maneio com sua varinha, disse no interfone para a sua secretária:

– Ester, querida, cancele todos os meus compromissos para hoje. Tenho assuntos importantes a tratar com o meu sócio – E depois, dirigindo-se a Harry, proclamou feliz: - Potter, você veio ao bruxo certo na cidade certa e na hora certa. Eu estava morrendo de tédio com esses papéis todos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horas mais tarde, restos de comida chinesa (que Draco mandara buscar num restaurante trouxa) e diversos prospectos mágicos (alguns tocavam uma marcha nupcial quando abertos) estavam sobre a mesa de reuniões do presidente dos Cannons, onde um confuso Harry Potter analisava as várias possibilidades.

- Doces que cantam é brega demais! – exclamou o Eleito.

– Fico contente que você pense assim, Potter – concordou o loiro – Isso é para bruxos novos ricos do interior.

- Eu realmente gostaria de algo um pouco mais simples.

- Potter, você é famoso. Mesmo que a gente consiga afastar os principais pentelhos da imprensa, você conhece muita gente. É impossível uma cerimônia simples – e depois, estendendo um prospecto para o sócio, disse: - Esses caras aqui fazem tudo. Organizam o bufê, a festa, prometem afastar os indesejados e ainda prometem feitiços de ilusão para afastar os trouxas. Eles cobram caro, mas...

Nesse momento o interfone mágico tocou e a voz da secretária foi ouvida:

- Senhor Malfoy, há umas moças aqui que insistem em ver o senhor.

- Eu disse que...

Mas antes que o loiro pudesse completar a frase, um grupo de representantes do "sexo frágil", invadiu de maneira decidida a sala da presidência. Lideradas por Helga M'Bea, a mais velha dentre elas, entraram no recinto Cris Toledo, sua namorada Tess Smith, Angelina Johnson e Hermione Granger, que parecia ser a única com um semblante tranqüilo. Na verdade a jovem curandeira parecia se divertir à beça com a situação.

- Nós não vamos deixar você explorar o Harry!– disse a líder do grupo, apontando ameaçadoramente para Draco.

- É. E nem sacanear o Harry, contratando um bufê com doces cantantes – emendou Angelina.

- O Harry é muito ingênuo por confiar em você! – acrescentou Toledo, o sotaque espanhol se fazendo presente, como sempre acontecia quando ela estava nervosa.

- Eu não preciso de vocês para me defender! – exclamou Harry exasperado – E o Draco não está me...

- Quieto, Harry – disse uma indignada Helga – Você é _apenas _o noivo aqui. Gina nos incumbiu de vigiar você. Não queremos que o Malfoy o obrigue a gastar uma fortuna.

- São as suas garotas, Potter – zombou Malfoy, levantando as mãos, como para dizer que era inocente.

- Mas eu não ligo em gastar uma fortuna! – insistiu o Eleito.

- Escutem, moças... – tentou dizer Malfoy.

- Fique calado você também! – ralhou Helga.

- É. Vamos examinar o que você pretendia fazer com o Harry – ia dizendo Toledo.

- Mas...

- Humpf! – bufou Tess, examinando os prospectos – Confiar em homens para coisas importantes assim...

- Querem deixar...

- O que foi, Malfoy? – perguntou Angelina, mas sem prestar atenção nele – Olhem essa empresa aqui – disse pegando um dos prospectos – Isso é um roubo!

- EU VOU PAGAR A FESTA! – gritou por fim o loiro.

- Você vai o que? – perguntou Harry surpreso.

- Pagar com o seu dinheiro, você quer dizer? – perguntou Helga, duplamente surpresa.

- Sim, Senhora M'Bea – confirmou o loiro tranqüilamente – É meu presente ao meu sócio e à minha artilheira.

- Bem, isso muda tudo – disse Angelina, parecendo impressionada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dois dias depois:

Severo Snape em pessoa, ministro da magia interino do Reino Unido, acompanhado de aurores da sua mais absoluta confiança, adentrou a última das celas de segurança máxima da prisão de Azkaban. Num canto do aposento limpo, esterilizado, mas sombrio como um túmulo, estava Belatriz Lestrange, o rosto deformado, retorcido como se um sorriso maligno e eterno tivesse sido impresso na sua face. Olhos insanos fixaram-se no antigo espião da Ordem da Fênix, aparentemente sem grande interesse.

- Accio, varinha! – exclamou o antigo mestre de poções.

Um objeto comprido e retorcido, feito de uma madeira escura, cruzou o aposento e parou na sua mão. Censores contra atividades suspeitas dispararam durante aquela manhã. O próprio ministro da magia resolveu verificar as selas de segurança máxima. A sela da mais fiel e insana das seguidoras do Lorde das Trevas ficara para a inspeção final. Alguém, que Severo Snape amaldiçoou em silêncio, havia dado a aquela demente uma varinha. O ministro interino pretendia fazer o infeliz em pedaços com as suas próprias mãos quando descobrisse o autor da façanha.

Felizmente a maior entre os asseclas de Voldemort parecia alheia a tudo. Snape quebrou a varinha e entregou-a a um dos aurores, ordenando que o objeto fosse examinado com o objetivo de descobrir quem o havia deixado ali. Infelizmente ele não tinha esperança que o autor do crime houvesse deixado pistas.

Depois de uma varredura minuciosa, em busca de outros possíveis objetos mágicos ou feitiços, todos deram a missão por encerrada.

Para surpresa de Snape e dos aurores, um som, quase um rugido, veio do canto onde Belatriz se deixava ficar. Demorou para que os homens percebessem que ela havia dito alguma coisa.

- Mande lembranças ao Potter, agora que você é um lacaio dele – repetiu a mulher, finalmente se fazendo entender.

Surpreso, o ministro dirigiu-se até o canto do aposento e respondeu com a sua voz desprovida de emoção.

- Não abuse da sorte, Bela. Por mim você estaria morta a essa altura.

- E por que você não me mata, seu traidor sujo? – sibilou a mulher, a voz soando estranha por causa da boca e dos lábios deformados.

- Porque eu não tenho, para a sua sorte, autoridade para tanto – respondeu Snape friamente – A propósito: você não dirá o nome do seu amigo que tentou ajudá-la, não é mesmo?

- Não. Não direi – respondeu a mulher simplesmente, encolhendo-se no seu canto como se fosse dormir.

Imaginando que não ouviria mais nada, Severo virou-se, feliz por deixar aquele lugar e ansioso para iniciar as investigações pertinentes ao caso. Entretanto, às suas costas, ouviu mais uma vez a voz de Belatriz, rouca, mas cortante como um punhal.

- É em dezembro, não é mesmo, Severo? O Potter vai se unir àquela pequena meretriz, filha dos traidores do próprio sangue – disse de maneira perfeitamente inteligível, apesar da estranheza da sua voz.

Sem se virar para responder, procurando não demonstrar o quanto as palavras da Comensal da Morte o haviam abalado, Severo Snape fechou a porta com uma batida forte e ficou parado pensativo enquanto seus auxiliares lacravam a sela com uma grande quantidade de feitiços.


	55. MUITA EMOÇÃO VIRÁ

CAPÍTULO 55

Então é isso, Arthur – disse o Professor Severo Snape, ministro interino da magia do Reino Unido – Ninguém sabe como aquela varinha foi parar na sela de Bellatriz Lestrange e nem a razão pela qual ela não tentou usá-la.

– Bem, Severo, isso apenas confirma a necessidade dos meus termos.

Arthur Weasley vinha sendo pressionado a aceitar a indicação de chefiar o ministério da magia da Grã Bretanha. Numa sala do ministério, ele se reunia com o atual titular do cargo, Severo Snape, Alvo Dumbledore, Quim Shacklebolt e mais três membros do Grande Conselho Bruxo, órgão responsável pela escolha da mais alta autoridade do mundo bruxo britânico.

- Quais seriam os seus termos, Senhor Weasley? – perguntou um homem corpulento, com uma bem aparada barba grisalha.

- Eu quero o reconhecimento oficial do governo à Ordem da Fênix e verbas para o seu funcionamento – disse tranqüilamente o homem ruivo de meia idade – Quero segurança integral para Harry Potter, para os pais de Hermione Granger e para a minha família. E quero pessoas da minha confiança cuidando desta segurança.

- Ora, mas isso é... – ia dizendo outro membro do Conselho.

- Isso é o mais sensato a fazer – interrompeu Snape – Alguém tentou libertar Bellatriz. Alguém a vem informando sobre tudo o que ocorre com Harry Potter. Alguns bruxos ricos e preconceituosos não estão gostando do atual status do mundo mágico.

- Se vocês não conseguirem convencer o Conselho, eu não aceito o cargo – deliberou o Sr. Weasley tranqüilamente – Eu não tenho apetite pelo poder. Se vocês negarem o meu pedido, irei organizar a Ordem por conta própria para zelar pela minha família e pelas pessoas próximas a ela.

- E criaria uma força ilegal paralela ao poder do Ministério – constatou o homem de barba.

- É uma maneira de ver as coisas – retorquiu friamente Arthur.

- Sua filha vai se casar com Harry Potter, não é mesmo? – perguntou um homem idoso com uma calva brilhante, que usava uma chamativa túnica púrpura.

- Não vejo a relevância disso – retrucou o Sr. Weasley.

- O fato de você não vê-la não significa que ela não exista – disse o homem de púrpura – Os membros do conselho ficariam felizes em ter um ministro que conta com o apoio do Eleito. Há boatos assustadores sobre o poder do garoto Potter. É verdade que ele consegue fazer mágica sem varinha?

- Desculpe, senhores, mas essa reunião esta se afastando dos seus objetivos – apartou Alvo Dumbledore, que até então se mantinha em silêncio – Arthur não está aqui para falar de Harry Potter. Sim, acima de tudo Arthur é amigo do rapaz, assim como eu.  
Mas não iremos usá-lo como garoto propaganda ou exibi-lo como um trunfo perante o Conselho. Se vocês acham que ele se deixaria manipular dessa forma, não o conhecem. Todos deveriam estar preocupados com aqueles que parecem querer a volta das trevas entre nós.

- Por isso, professor – disse o homem de barba – Não seria mal se Potter estiver ao lado do ministério.

- Oh, mas ele estará – tranqüilizou-o o ex-diretor de Hogwarts – Mas não por lealdade ao ministério e sim por lealdade a Arthur Weasley, assim como todos nós estaremos, diga-se de passagem – acrescentou o homem idoso, seus olhos brilhando atrás dos seus pequenos óculos de meia lua.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você apóia a indicação de Arthur Weasley para ministro da magia da Grã-Bretanha? – perguntou uma jornalista.

- Você vai mesmo se casar com Gina Weasley? – perguntou praticamente ao mesmo tempo uma repórter da TV Bruxa ("a magia da informação chegando ao seu lar").

- A resposta é sim – disse tranqüilamente Harry – Para as duas perguntas.

A última e mais aguardada etapa da entrevista coletiva dos Cannons envolvia Harry Potter, Gina Weasley e Draco Malfoy. O compromisso entre Harry e Gina e a eleição do ministro da magia haviam se sobreposto ao quadribol, embora os três entrevistados fizessem o possível para voltar ao esporte sempre que possível.

- Você espera, com Arthur Weasley no ministério, poder jogar na seleção? – perguntou um jornalista de meia idade, de uma publicação bruxa escocesa.

- Eu espero jogar na seleção, não importa quem seja o ministro – retrucou Harry.

- E Baby Jane O'Neal? – quis saber Anna Skeeter, da revista "Bruxa Semanal".

- Suponho que esteja treinando na Irlanda – respondeu Harry, o humor involuntário da resposta arrancando risadas dos jornalistas.

- Como você se sente, tendo fisgado um dos solteiros mais cobiçados do mundo bruxo, Srta. Weasley?– insistiu a mulher.

- Muito bem – respondeu Gina simplesmente.

- Mas, ele sendo assim tão assediado...

- Ah, sim – sorriu Gina – Lá em casa nós temos uma masmorra bem confortável para abrigar noivos muito assediados. É uma tradição da família Weasley, sabe?

Os risos dos jornalistas calaram a Srta. Skeeter, que ainda pretendia continuar incomodando o casal.

- Escutem aqui – disse Draco Malfoy, a voz ampliada magicamente se sobrepondo à algazarra da imprensa bruxa – O Sr. Potter e a Srta. Weasley não vão mais responder questões sobre política ou sobre a sua vida pessoal. Eles se casarão sim, em lugar e data que só interessam aos amigos. Se vocês quiserem perguntar algo sobre quadribol, temos mais alguns minutos, senão está encerrada a entrevista. Eles ainda treinarão hoje. Precisam estar em forma para erguer o troféu da Liga Britânica. Ouvi dizer que a taça é pesada...

- Erguer o troféu? – perguntou indignado um bruxo galês, certamente um torcedor das Harpias, que também disputaria o título da Liga.

- Foi o que eu disse – retrucou Draco friamente – Os outros, é claro, lutarão pelo vice-campeonato. Mas não se preocupem. A disputa pelo segundo lugar vai ser emocionante...

- Você está dizendo que os outros times vão jogar apenas pelo vice-campeonato? – perguntou, também indignado, um jornalista com sotaque escocês.

- EU. PENSEI. TER. DITO. ISSO. – respondeu Draco ironicamente de maneira pausada, imitando o sotaque escocês do outro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Bom, agora que toda a Grã-Bretanha vai ficar contra nós, é melhor a gente treinar duro – disse uma contrariada Vera Ivanova para os seus comandados, no centro de treinamento da Mansão Malfoy.

O novo estádio, em Chudley, só ficaria pronto para as semifinais da Liga Britânica. Teriam que jogar no velho campo dos Trasgos, nos confins do Beco Diagonal, um espaço pequeno, onde cabiam no máximo cinco mil pessoas e cujas dependências certamente estariam completamente ocupadas em todas as partidas.

Quando a Escócia e a Irlanda (as duas Irlandas em conjunto) organizaram suas próprias ligas nacionais de quadribol três anos atrás, separando-se da Inglaterra e País de Gales, que ainda possuíam um campeonato unitário, surgiu a idéia da Liga Britânica. Esta reuniria as equipes mais bem colocadas dos respectivos campeonatos. Os Duendes de Baby Jane ganharam o primeiro torneio, cabendo aos Tornados de Angelina Johnson a vitória no segundo. Os Cannons, como ocupantes da vaga dos Trasgos, jogariam a Liga daquele ano.

Era um torneio com oito clubes divididos em dois grupos de quatro. Os campeões e vices de cada grupo disputariam as semifinais e os vencedores a final, que se realizaria na casa do time de melhor campanha. O campeão e o vice da liga ganhavam o direito de disputar a Taça Européia de Clubes, atualmente em poder dos Touros de Pamplona, riquíssimo time da região de Navarra, na Espanha, onde Vitor Krum havia jogado antes de ingressar nos Cannons.

- Ora, eu disse aquilo pros caras da imprensa pararem de perturbar o Potter e a Weasley – explicou-se Draco.

- Ah, você conseguiu – disse Vera de maneira sarcástica – Agora todos vão querer "apenas" destruir o time campeão por antecipação.

Enquanto o time treinava duro para a estréia da Liga Britânica, Hermione Granger era entrevistada pelo Profeta Diário.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entrevista com Hermione Granger, medibruxa do time dos Cannons para Vivica Monroe, repórter do Profeta Diário:

_Por incrível que pareça, uma das mulheres mais poderosas do quadribol britânico, cuja entrevista vocês lerão a seguir, não é a treinadora das Harpias de Holyhead nem a treinadora dos Cannons, não é também Marisa Brants, a batedora capitã da seleção de Gales, nem tampouco Angelina Johnson, a "flecha negra", capitã do time dos Tornados e presidente do sindicato dos jogadores da Inglaterra e País de Gales._

_A garota (que tem apenas 22 anos) mais poderosa do quadribol atual é Hermione Granger, medibruxa curandeira do time dos Cannons. Amiga de Harry Potter e famosa desde a guerra, quando com apenas dezoito anos, já era capaz de executar complexos feitiços de cura que a maioria dos bruxos experientes nem imaginavam existir._

_Por causa da contratação da jovem pelo time dos Cannons, o sindicato dos atletas passou a pressionar os clubes para que todas as equipes seguissem o time laranja e tivessem um curandeiro de plantão. Mas não ficou só nisso. Num artigo polêmico na Revista de Medicina Mágica do Reino Unido, ela demonstrou o quanto os clubes são negligentes com a saúde dos jogadores. Falando da condição de craques como Harry Potter, Vitor Krum e Cris Toledo, a jovem indiretamente criticou as autoridades do mundo do quadribol, uma vez que todos, teoricamente, passaram por exames médicos nas respectivas federações, que não conseguiram detectar, por exemplo, a fragilidade física do seu amigo Harry Potter, recentemente envolvido num rumoroso caso de dependência de drogas. A seguir ela fala das suas impressões sobre o mundo do quadribol, reitera suas críticas às autoridades do esporte e até fala um pouco da sua famosa amizade com Harry Potter e do seu noivado com Rony "Maluco" Weasley._

_Profeta Diário: Você falou das más condições físicas dos jogadores dos Cannons quando se apresentaram para a excursão à América. Por que você acha que os jogadores estavam em condições tão ruins?_

_Hermione Granger: A resposta é muito simples. As autoridades não ligam para a saúde dos jogadores. Desde que eles consigam subir numa vassoura... É um completo desrespeito aos atletas como seres humanos._

_PD: Isso é uma crítica às autoridades?_

_HG: Sim, é._

_PD: Muitas pessoas dizem que as suas críticas são fruto do seu desconhecimento do esporte. O que você tem a dizer?_

_HG: Que essas pessoas não entendem nada de medicina, oras! Se um jogador quebrar o braço, não faz a menor diferença eu entender ou não de quadribol. Eu preciso entender de procedimentos médicos._

_PD: É verdade mesmo que você não entende nada de quadribol?_

_HG: É verdade. Mas eu não fui contratada por causa dos meus conhecimentos do esporte. Essa é a função de Vera Ivanova, e eu tenho certeza que ela a exerce muito bem._

_PD: Você e Harry Potter, sempre foram apenas amigos? Nunca houve nem mesmo um breve romance entre vocês?  
("A pergunta coincide com o momento em que a medibruxa examinava seu amigo Potter. Embora ela seja bastante atenciosa com todos os jogadores, é visível o carinho quase maternal que a jovem dispensa ao Eleito")._

_HG: (A jovem troca um olhar cúmplice com o seu amigo, antes de responder contrariada) Pela enésima vez, Harry é desde sempre o meu melhor amigo. Praticamente um irmão._

_PD: E Rony Weasley?_

_HG: É o homem que eu amo, com o qual eu vou me casar e pretendo que seja o pai dos meus filhos._

_PD: O que você tem a dizer a aqueles que a acusam de oportunista por sua amizade com Potter e sua relação com o Weasley, filho do provável ministro da magia britânico?_

_HG: Eu não tenho mais nada a dizer sobre isso (ela fala, visivelmente irritada. Depois, respirando fundo, resolve responder). Eu me mantive leal a Harry e aos Weasleys numa época em que muitas pessoas poderosas do mundo bruxo procuravam desmoralizá-los. Que tipo de oportunismo é esse? Nós arriscamos a vida numa guerra insana. Principalmente Harry, Rony e outros jovens. Isso criou entre nós laços imensos de solidariedade, que muitos não conseguem compreender, presos que estão a uma visão de mundo mesquinha. Você viu há pouco as cicatrizes que Harry tem no corpo. Ele não as obteve jogando quadribol, minha cara. Foi fruto das maldições sem conta que ele recebeu. Nós não queremos que as pessoas nos idolatrem, mas elas poderiam ao menos nos deixar em paz e parar de inventar mentiras ridículas a nosso respeito. Eu me formei na Academia de Medicina Mágica com as melhores notas dos últimos cem anos. Acho que isso demonstra que eu nunca precisei bajular as pessoas. É só isso que eu tenho a dizer._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No dia seguinte, à noite, Rony, Hermione, Harry e Gina jantavam na residência de Toni M'Bea, que relatava feliz o fato de sua filha Miriam ter sido admitida na Grifinória, em Hogwarts. Todos ergueram um brinde ao fato.

- Eu nunca tive dúvidas – disse Harry, pousando a sua bebida sobre a mesa.

- Uma nova geração de grifinórios – concordou o anfitrião.

Depois, o assunto foi a entrevista de Hermione, que ela própria fizera questão de não ler.

- Pelo visto, foi tudo publicado como você falou – observou Gina.

- "Carinho maternal que a jovem dispensa ao eleito" – gracejou Rony, que lia a reportagem, deixando Hermione ligeiramente constrangida.

- Ora, todas somos um pouco maternais quando se trata do Harry – disse Helga.

- Querem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui! – protestou Harry.

- Humm... "É o homem que eu amo, com o qual eu vou me casar e pretendo que seja o pai dos seus filhos" – continuava Rony, citando a entrevista do Profeta Diário – Você é mesmo muito doce, sabia?

Rony abraçou e beijou Hermione, que assumiu tons rosados e vermelhos.

- Ah, l'amour – disse sonhadoramente Toni M'Bea, abraçando sua esposa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artigo de Anna Skeeter na revista "Bruxa Semanal":

_Muito bem, queridas leitoras. Parece que o solteiro mais cobiçado da Grã-Bretanha foi finalmente fisgado. E fisgado aos vinte e um anos, pobrezinho! É claro, queridas leitoras, que eu estou falando de Harry Potter, o Eleito, O Escolhido, o "garoto-que-sobreviveu", o maior herói do mundo mágico e extraordinário jogador de quadribol. A felizarda, como todos já sabem, é a jovem Gina Weasley, companheira do Eleito no time dos Cannons e também em outros lugares mais românticos. _

_Todos dizem, inclusive, que já estão até de casamento marcado para breve, o que deixa as fãs do rapaz desconsoladas em todo o mundo. Harry foi escolhido pela maioria das leitoras de "Bruxa Semanal", "O sorriso mais bonito do Mês". E a foto que mereceu um sorriso muito lindo do garoto foi tirada quando ele chegava para um treino dos Cannons de mãos dadas com a sua namorada (foto no final da página)._

_E pela alegria e o bom humor da menina, parece que os boatos a respeito do artilheiro sensação eram infundados, se é que vocês me entendem, leitoras maliciosas! Numa entrevista coletiva dada no Brasil a ruivinha disse que Harry não só era bonito como também muito gostoso. Uau! Pena que só a jogadora, ao que tudo indica, o tenha "experimentado". _

_E no momento o casal sensação do quadribol lidera disparado a eleição promovida pela revista para o "Casal Mais Fofo do Ano". Aguardem mais notícias! _

- Casal mais fofo do ano! – repetiu Rony, gargalhando até perder o fôlego.

- Hum-hum... – pigarreou Toni tentando segurar o riso – Ele me derrotou no "Sorriso mais bonito do mês"! – disse o africano, fingindo tristeza e depois rindo a valer.

- Ora, vocês não sabiam que Toni ganhou várias vezes o concurso? – perguntou Helga, demonstrando orgulho do marido.

- Também, quem mandou você sair por aí dizendo que Harry é "gostoso"? – perguntou Rony para irmã maldosamente.

- Oh, mas ele é! – retrucou a ruiva com ar sonhador.

- Gina! – disse Harry muito constrangido.

- Mesmo? – perguntaram Helga e Hermione, curiosas.

- Vamos mudar de assunto, sim? – exigiu Rony contrariado, para o alívio do amigo - Tem algumas coisas na vida que um cara não precisa ouvir da sua irmã mais nova...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Embora Vera Ivanova e a maioria dos jogadores dos Cannons estivessem muito pouco satisfeitos com as provocações de Draco Malfoy, o presidente do time continuava a sua implacável campanha de colocar todos os torcedores dos demais times que disputariam a Liga Britânica contra a equipe laranja.

- Eu já disse – explicava o loiro aos jornalistas – Vai ser um campeonato emocionante. Sete times lutando pelo vice-campeonato.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – questionou um irritado jornalista da Irlanda, torcedor dos Francelhos de Kenmare, tradicional e antigo time daquele país.

- Algo que até alguém como você consegue entender – retrucou Malfoy com a sua voz arrastada – Os Cannons serão campeões.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso, rapazinho? – bufou o irlandês.

Embora os jornalistas detestassem admitir, as entrevistas de Draco Malfoy eram um espetáculo à parte. Ele exigiu que os técnicos da TV Bruxa ("toda a magia do entretenimento adentrando o seu lar") diminuíssem as luzes no sala de visitas da Mansão Malfoy, onde se acotovelavam os homens da imprensa do mundo mágico. Sentado numa poltrona confortável e sorrindo de maneira afetada para as câmeras, ameaçou processar a emissora se aquelas luzes de alguma forma causassem algum incômodo à sua visão.

- Eu preciso estar atento para o momento que Vitor Krum apanhar o pomo no primeiro jogo da temporada – explicou, irritando mais ainda o jornalista da Irlanda.

- Eu perguntei como você pode ter tanta certeza disso! – insistiu o homem mais velho.

- Ah, fala sério! – tripudiou Draco – Aquele goleiro de vocês deve ter uns cem anos. Acho que ele jogou com o meu avô! E o meu finado avô era novinho na época...

- Ora, seu... seu... – gaguejou o jornalista, quase tendo um ataque e sendo contido por seus colegas, pois pretendia partir para a briga.

Tim Ryan era goleiro da seleção da Irlanda, duas vezes campeão mundial, várias vezes campeão da Irlanda e da Grã-Bretanha (quando as ligas ainda não haviam se separado), três vezes campeão europeu, uma das maiores glórias nacionais irlandesas. Perto dos quarenta anos e da aposentadoria, ainda era considerado um dos maiores goleiros do mundo e há praticamente vinte anos jogava no time dos Francelhos, primeiro adversário dos Cannons na temporada.

Diferentemente do seu compatriota (e antigo companheiro de time) Aidan Lynch, metido até não poder mais, Ryan era um sujeito boa praça. Embora não tivesse lutado na guerra, dera generosas contribuições à Ordem da Fênix e posteriormente organizou um jogo no seu país, cuja renda foi toda revertida para a ampliação do St. Mungus, que recebera muitos feridos durante o conflito.

Menosprezar Tim Ryan era arrumar uma senhora encrenca com a maioria dos irlandeses, mesmo torcedores dos Duendes ou dos Morcegos de Ballycastle, tradicionais rivais dos Francelhos.

De repente, dois grandalhões apareceram atrás de Draco Malfoy.

- Quero apresentar os irmãos Ivan e Thomas Nebsey – disse Malfoy, fazendo um gesto na direção dos dois antigos batedores dos Trasgos Diagonais e atuais coordenadores da Escola de Verão que Harry e Rony haviam organizado dois anos antes – Eles estarão a partir de amanhã no Beco Diagonal recebendo apostas para as partidas da Liga Britânica. Só aceitaremos apostas contras os Cannons, é claro.

- Isso é legal? – perguntou uma jornalista da Radio Bruxa.

- Autorizado pelo Departamento de Loterias e Apostas do Ministério – explicou o loiro – Um terço do valor arrecadado irá para o setor de pesquisas do St. Mungus e vinte por cento será revertido ao Ministério da Magia na forma de imposto. Todos podem apostar sem culpa de perder os galeões. Apostas mínimas de um galeão. Isso não é jogo para crianças. Nem para irlandeses idosos... – acrescentou, olhando maliciosamente para o jornalista irlandês, que se conteve, com medo dos dois "armários" que agora escoltavam o presidente dos Cannons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artigo de Marla Donovan para o "Profeta Esportivo":

_Há um novo inimigo público número um no Reino Unido. Não, caros leitores, até onde eu sei nenhum adepto de "você-sabe-quem" fugiu de Azkaban. Também não sabemos de nenhum caso de falsificação de cerveja amanteigada ou se há alguém tentando roubar as economias de bruxos honestos que estão seguramente depositadas no Banco Gringotes. Eu falo do inimigo que conseguiu unir contra a sua pessoa a maioria das torcidas dos clubes de quadribol da Grã-Bretanha. Ingleses que não torcem pelos Cannons, galeses, irlandeses e escoceses a essa altura querem a cabeça de Draco Malfoy, o jovem e desaforado presidente do time laranja. _

_Nos últimos dias ele disparou diatribes contra todas as equipes e ousou afirmar que os demais times da Liga Britânica lutariam pelo vice-campeonato, pois o título já estaria garantido para os Cannons. E não pararam por aí as provocações: Tripudiou a respeito da idade de Tim Ryan, goleiro da seleção da Irlanda e dos Francelhos de Kenmare, primeiro adversário da sua equipe na Liga, organizou uma banca oficial de apostas, desafiando as pessoas a apostar contra os Cannons, disse que a única dificuldade do seu famoso apanhador Vitor Krum seria se manter acordado sobre a vassoura, pois os demais apanhadores nem mesmo arrancariam uma gota de suor do búlgaro._

_Afirmou ainda que Harry Potter bateria o recorde de gols marcados no campeonato e prometeu cobrir, na sua banca, qualquer aposta em contrário. E no dia de ontem veio a provocação suprema: Num grande anúncio no "Profeta Diário", as organizações Potter-Malfoy declararam possuir colocação nas suas empresas em expansão para as jogadoras e a treinadora das Harpias de Holyhead (segundo adversário dos Cannons), acrescentando que oferecia uma oportunidade única para jogadoras e treinadoras sem talento iniciarem outra carreira promissora no mundo mágico. Imagino que os bruxos e bruxas do País de Gales a esta altura estejam em pé de guerra._

_Como nunca escondi, caros leitores, que sou torcedora das Harpias, meu primeiro pensamento foi me dirigir ao escritório desse fedelho e lhe dar umas boas palmadas, irritada como eu estava. Mas depois eu pensei melhor: "irritar as pessoas é exatamente o que ele pretende!"._

_Fui informada agora a pouco que todos os ingressos para os jogos dos Cannons na fase inicial da Liga esgotaram-se em poucas horas. As apostas bancadas por Malfoy estão sendo um sucesso (afinal todos querem ganhar o seu dinheiro!). A tradicional loteria esportiva do Profeta Diário está batendo recordes de arrecadação. Os times estão tentando se reforçar na última hora, pois não querem perder para os Cannons. Enfim, a Liga Britânica que se inicia sábado promete ser a mais disputada de todas, abrindo grandes perspectivas para o combalido campeonato inglês e para a participação dos times britânicos na Copa Européia. _

_E enquanto isso os torcedores dos Cannons, que devem estar morrendo de rir com as peraltices do seu presidente, bateram todos os recordes de compra de camisas, bonés e tudo que tenha cor laranja e esteja relacionado com a equipe. Meus colegas da área econômica do co-irmão "Profeta Diário" afirmam que o time de Harry Potter, Vitor Krum e Toni M'Bea causou o maior impacto na economia bruxa do Reino Unido desde o lançamento das Vassouras Shooting Star em 1.967. Sim, a explosão das vendas de artigos ligados ao quadribol é um verdadeiro fenômeno, gerando empregos no mundo mágico e aumentando a arrecadação do Ministério da Magia._

_Por que então matar ou espancar o jovem e desbocado Malfoy? Ora, muito melhor é fazer uma pequena aposta de um galeão contra a sua equipe e torcer para que os nossos respectivos times façam o loiro quebrar a cara. Mas de qualquer maneira o Senhor Malfoy está de parabéns. Ninguém conseguiu até hoje promover um campeonato como ele. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na véspera do jogo, no hotel onde o time dos Cannons havia se hospedado, na Irlanda, Vera reuniu o time e o presidente no quarto deste. Draco insistiu que Hermione também participasse da reunião. "Afinal você também faz parte do time", afirmara o loiro.

- Eu não gosto nenhum um pouco desse clima que foi criado contra a gente – disse a búlgara.

- Eu não ligo – afirmou Vitor Krum, de maneira lacônica como sempre.

- Vera, isso faz parte do show – disse Toni M'Bea de maneira jovial.

- Essas declarações eram mesmo necessárias? – perguntou Harry, que não gostava de provocações contra adversários.

- A função de vocês é jogar, a minha é administrar um negócio – afirmou Draco – Vocês não imaginam o quanto esse time está valendo hoje...

- Mas, provocar os outros times... – ia dizendo Harry.

- Potter – disse Malfoy pacientemente – Isso aqui não é uma guerra. É só um jogo! O que tem se eu provocar um pouco as pessoas, principalmente se a provocação for boa para os negócios como está sendo?

- Sério? – questionou Gina.

- Lembra quando eu disse que esse time valeria muito mais do que os trinta milhões que eu paguei por ele? – perguntou Draco. A maioria se lembrava.

- Pois bem, hoje ele já vale mais de trezentos milhões! Um grupo bruxo japonês me ofereceu ontem duzentos e cinqüenta milhões de galeões – explicou – E ofereceria mais, se eu estivesse disposto a vender.

- Você está brincando! – disse Rony surpreso.

- Não estou, Weasley. A propósito: dê uma olhada na sua conta no Gringotes. Há alguns milhares de galeões a mais, fruto das vendas das camisas de goleiro com o seu nome. Vitor e Toni já receberam a sua parte nos lucros, inclusive o dinheiro que me emprestaram. Você também, Potter. E as camisas com o seu nome estão vendendo mais do que cerveja amanteigada.

- Bom, pelo menos o dinheiro está entrando – conformou-se Vera – Agora, vamos dormir. Amanhã a gente conversa sobre a tática do jogo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chovia a cântaros nas imediações da cidade irlandesa de Kenmare. Apesar do temporal, os doze mil lugares do estádio dos Francelhos estavam ocupados e uma infinidade de guarda-chuvas e capas haviam sido tirados dos armários, das gavetas ou compradas de vendedores nos arredores. Às cinco horas da tarde, Cannons e Francelhos fariam o jogo inaugural da Liga Britânica de quadribol.

Personalidades do mundo mágico compareceram em peso à Irlanda, inclusive o ministro da magia interino do Reino Unido (vaiado quando anunciado pelo alto-falante, como sempre acontecia às autoridades nos jogos de quadribol). O vocalista da banda "As Esquisitonas", entretanto, foi ovacionado pelo público, assim como Jane O'Neal, protegida da chuva na tribuna de honra do estádio.

- Espero que os torcedores aproveitem o concerto de harpas e o show dos leprechauns (duendes irlandeses) – disse desdenhosamente Draco Malfoy na chegada tumultuada dos Cannons ao campo de jogo – Pois a partida não vai demorar nada.

O loiro estava se referindo às harpas mágicas que eram tocadas pelos torcedores e ao show dos duendes (mascotes do time) antes da partida, espetáculos que tradicionalmente precediam o jogo quando a equipe irlandesa atuava em casa. A declaração gerou mais tumulto. Felizmente os Nebseys, Goyle e alguns aurores irlandeses especialmente enviados para manter a ordem, evitaram que uma turba se atirasse sobre o jovem.

Havia, contudo, um número considerável de torcedores locais dos Cannons e também muitos ingleses que reservaram com antecedência o ingresso e tomaram uma chave de portal até a outra ilha. Setenta por cento do estádio ostentava sob a chuva o verde-esmeralda do time local, mas o laranja da equipe inglesa ocupava os trinta por cento restante. Provocações de lado a lado e cânticos desafinados das duas torcidas se faziam ouvir.

O aguardado espetáculo dos leprechauns (duendes) terminou com os seres fazendo uma coreografia que terminava com um gesto obsceno para a torcida do time laranja, que revidou com um coro de palavrões poucas vezes visto em qualquer das duas ilhas.

Pouco antes da partida, Ryan, goleiro e capitão dos Francelhos e Mia Mullet, artilheira do time e também do selecionado nacional irlandês foram até os vestiários dos Cannons desejar boa sorte. Era um gesto educado e que demonstrava o senso de desportividade da equipe local.

Draco ficou encolhido num canto, muito constrangido, a espera de alguma ofensa do veterano goleiro, uma vez que dissera coisas bastante desagradáveis sobre ele. Depois de cumprimentar a todos os jogadores e elogiar em especial Harry e Toni, Ryan virou-se na direção do presidente do time inglês:

- Sem ofensas – disse surpreendentemente – Nosso treinador está uma fera com você, mas eu entendi que você quis promover o jogo.

- É. Você é um gênio, cara! – exclamou artilheira Mullet entusiasmada – Na temporada passada, na estréia, só metade do estádio estava ocupado.

Para surpresa do loiro os dois irlandeses despediram-se com um aperto de mão sincero (o goleiro) e um abraço e um beijo estalado (a artilheira, que era uns oito anos mais velha que ele, mas tinha um belo corpo, notou), deixando-o sem ação.

Harry e Rony, assim como Gina, Toledo e Andy, que eram bem jovens, estavam um pouco tensos quando o time adentrou o campo, sob uma chuva torrencial. Nunca haviam jogado uma partida oficial sob tanta expectativa. Toni procurava animá-los e Vitor estava pensativo e calado como sempre ficava antes das partidas. Vera dava as últimas instruções e Hermione substituía as lentes mágicas que Harry usava normalmente por óculos que ela havia tornado impermeáveis e presos ao rosto do artilheiro como uma máscara de mergulhador.

A medibruxa ainda obrigou os jogadores a fazer uma coisa chamada "aquecimento" em plena chuva (para a alegria dos torcedores dos Francelhos, que riram e vaiaram a valer), que segundo ela diminuía o risco de lesões.

Draco Malfoy, usando uma capa mágica impermeável, assim como a treinadora Vera, sentiu um friozinho no estômago, mas não era uma sensação de toda ruim. Ficara bastante emocionado ao ver o seu time perfilado com o uniforme laranja. Não se preocupava com as apostas, que a sua fortuna e os lucros cada vez maiores das Organizações Potter-Malfoy cobririam facilmente, não importando os resultados. Não, a emoção que sentia naquele momento, teve que admitir, ao ver os sete jogadores prontos para iniciar a partida, estava relacionada à certeza de saber que lutara muito por este momento e que ali começava a melhor fase da sua vida. Uma lágrima, estrategicamente disfarçada pela chuva, deslizou por sua face e ele a enxugou rapidamente enquanto Toni M'Bea acabava de cumprimentar Tim Ryan e o juiz dava início à partida


	56. ONDAS LARANJAS

CAPÍTULO 56

Era evidente que a narração de Bob Olsen não era tão espetacular quanto a de Lino Jordan, "A Voz". Olsen era um locutor correto, que tinha os seus fãs, exatamente por se mostrar muito mais imparcial do que o seu colega, que nunca escondia admirações ou antipatias por determinados jogadores e principalmente não escondia que era torcedor dos Cannons.

Como a tensão que antecedia o jogo de abertura da Liga Britânica havia crescido com as provocações de Draco Malfoy, os diretores da TV Bruxa ("o mundo do quadribol girando ao seu redor") preferiram escalar um locutor de perfil mais discreto, sem a exuberância de Jordan, evitando assim maiores conflitos.

- COMEÇA A PARTIDA, SENHORES OUVINTES. O TIME DOS FRANCELHOS TENTA UMA OFENSIVA, MAS UM BALAÇO ATIRADO POR TONI M'BEA CONTRA PHIL MAJORS INTERROMPE O ATAQUE.

A torcida dos Cannons vibrou com a intervenção do seu batedor. Seu nome começou a ser gritado pela minoria do estádio que torcia pelo time laranja, que aos poucos ia se tornando mais barulhenta do que a maioria verde-esmeralda local.

- POTTER NO ATAQUE. FINTA BARZINSKI E MULLET, AMEAÇA O PASSE PARA GINA WEASLEY. OUTRA FINTA EM BARZINSKI! GOOOOOOOOOL DOS CANNONS! DEZ A ZERO PARA O TIME LARANJA.

- GRANDE JOGADA INDIVIDUAL DE POTTER, QUE DESNORTEOU A MARCAÇÃO DOS ARTLHEIROS DO TIME DOS FRANCELHOS – disse a comentarista Marla Donovam – PARECE QUE A MARCAÇÃO INDIVIDUAL QUE O TREINADOR TAYLOR ORGANIZOU... LÁ VAI ELE DE NOVO!

- BALAÇO ARREMESSADO POR LOPES, AGORA DESARMANDO MULLET. POTTER PEGA A GOLES, FINTA ESPETACULAR EM BARZINSKI, DRIBLA O GOLEIRO RYAN. GOOOOOOOOOL DOS CANNONS! VINTE A ZERO PARA O TIME DA INGLATERRA

Agora ninguém mais podia com os torcedores dos Cannons. Mesmo em minoria, o barulho que faziam, superava facilmente os espantados torcedores do time da casa. Harry havia marcado dois grandes gols. No segundo dera uma finta em Barzinski, o artilheiro russo que jogava nos Francelhos, atirando a goles por cima do jogador e voando abaixo dele. Era uma jogada dificílima e pouquíssimos artilheiros sabiam executá-la. Se a estupefação do público irlandês já era grande, em seguida todos (menos os barulhentos torcedores do time da Inglaterra) ficaram realmente sem voz. Gina recebeu um passe de Toledo, que estava de costas para ela, atirou a goles ao lado da artilheira adversária Mullet, só que ao invés de um passe para a sua companheira, ela mesma apanhou a bola, passando pelo outro lado. Harry havia ensinado para a ruiva essa jogada, emprestada dos jogos de futebol dos trouxas. Era uma das "fintas Potter", cujo repertório parecia ilimitado, e do qual Gina também já lançava mão.

Depois de enganar também o artilheiro Majors, Gina anotou mais um gol para os Cannons.

- PLACAR DE TRINTA A ZERO PARA OS CANNONS! – anunciou o locutor Olsen – E ELES NÃO PARAM! POTTER PARA TOLEDO, TOLEDO PARA GINA WEASLY, ENTREGA PARA POTTER. O GOLEIRO RYAN FOI DRIBLADO. GOOOOOOOOOL DOS CANNONS! POTTER ANOTA QURENTA A ZERO!

- É INACREDITÁVEL! OS BATEDORES DOS FRANCELHOS ESTÃO PERDIDOS! – constatou Marla.

Milos Petrovic, jovem titular da seleção da Sérvia e Jamie Quigley, veterano jogador do selecionado irlandês pareciam principiantes desajeitados. Os dois batedores simplesmente não acertavam os artilheiros dos Cannons e Andy e Toni estavam jogando de forma tão eficiente que Rony praticamente só assistia ao jogo. Um arremesso da goles finalmente chegou ao ruivo, atirado de longe por Majors. Rony segurou displicentemente a bola com uma mão só e a rodou no dedo indicador, para o delírio dos torcedores do time laranja. Os locais vaiaram o goleiro estrepitosamente. Barzinski partiu para tirar satisfações, sendo contido pela artilheira Mullet.

- O JUIZ MARCOU DUAS PENALIDADES! – anunciou Olsen – UMA PARA OS CANNONS PELA TENTATIVA DE AGRESSÃO DO ARTILHEIRO BARZINSKI A RONY WEASLEY. E OUTRA PELA ATITUDE ANTIDESPORTIVA DE PROVOCAÇÃO DO GOLEIRO DO TIME INGLÊS.

Harry cobrou a primeira penalidade, anotando com facilidade cinqüenta a zero. Barzinski fez questão de cobrar a falta para os Francelhos. Mas, apesar da violência do seu arremesso, Rony fez uma grande defesa, rebatendo a goles com o pé esquerdo. A massa laranja gritava e dançava na chuva torrencial, que voltava a cair naquele momento.

- INCRÍVEL! WEASLEY FAZ UMA DEFEESA ESPETACULAR! A GOLES REBATIDA POR ELE CAI NA MÃO DE POTTER. É UM VÔO SENSACIONAL DO ARTILHEIRO DOS CANNONS! DRIBLOU NOVAMENTE RYAN! É GOOOOOOOOOOL DOS CANNONS! INACREDITÁVEL! SESSENTA A ZERO EM VINTE MINUTOS DE JOGO!

Logo depois, Toledo, que ainda não havia marcado, escapou de um balaço e anotou mais um gol. A chuva piorava e o técnico irlandês evitava pedir tempo, apesar da baile que seu time estava levando, pensando talvez, que na chuva os artilheiros dos Cannons piorassem a pontaria. Trisha Phelps, a jovem apanhadora dos Francelhos, procurava o pomo desesperadamente.

- ATENÇÃO! KRUM E PHELPS ESTÃO VOANDO EM DIREÇÃO AOS AROS DOS CANNONS! PARECE QUE AVISTARAM O POMO, APESAR DA CHUVA FORTE QUE CAI NO CAMPO DE JOGO!

Por alguns segundos os torcedores de ambas as equipes prenderam a respiração. A audiência não conseguia enxergar a bolinha dourada em função do aguaceiro. Na verdade a artilheira irlandesa também não. Voara às cegas quando percebeu o movimento do búlgaro, tentando de maneira desesperada enxergar antes dele o pomo.

- ESPEREM! – gritou o locutor da TV Bruxa – KRUM MUDOU A TRAGETÓRIA DO VÔO! ELE ESTÁ SE DIRIGINDO AO CENTRO DO CAMPO! ELE APANHOU O POMO! NUMA MANOBRA SENSACIONAL, VITOR KRUM APANHA O POMO, ENGANANDO A APANHADORA DOS FRANCELHOS! TERMINADA A PARTIDA! INCRÍVEIS DUZENTOS E DEZ A ZERO PARA OS CANNONS!

Capas e guarda-chuvas a essa altura foram atirados para o alto e os torcedores dos Cannons comemoravam enlouquecidos, pouco ligando para o temporal. Os mais velhos tinham lágrimas nos olhos. Em décadas, era a primeira vez que o time estreava em algum campeonato com vitória. Duzentos e dez a zero sobre o vice-campeão da Liga da Irlanda!

Os torcedores do time dos Francelhos, por sua vez, não acreditavam no que haviam presenciado. Seu time, super reforçado para o torneio que se iniciava, havia sido derrotado pelo seu pior placar dos últimos quarenta anos. E em vinte e sete minutos de jogo!

A multidão vestida de laranja invadiu o campo e carregou os jogadores nos ombros. Até Malfoy, Ivanova e uma assustada Hermione foram carregados. Na verdade a torcida não tinha destino algum, apenas dera voltas e mais voltas com o time pelo campo de jogo. Apenas queriam saborear aquele momento de triunfo com os seus ídolos. Finalmente os torcedores irlandeses começavam a ir embora. Estavam tão desanimados que só alguns poucos respondiam às provocações da torcida dos Cannons. Para o desespero de Harry e diversão do resto do time, alguns jovens começaram a cantar o "Potter Laranja", o rap que o artilheiro sensação achava abominável. No momento do refrão, regidos por um alegre Draco Malfoy como um maestro de orquestra, todos, inclusive Gina e Ivanova entoaram "É o Potter Laranja! É o Potter Laranja! É o Potter Laranja!"

- Vou fazer um gol contra e perder o próximo jogo de propósito – disse o Eleito. Mas depois acabou rindo do refrão ridículo. Não havia como ficar de mau humor após uma vitória como aquela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- É o Potter Laranja! É o Potter Laranja! – cantarolava Draco.

- Cale a boca, sim? – exigiu Harry

Apesar das provocações do loiro ao sócio, o ambiente no hotel onde os Cannons jantavam após a partida não poderia ser mais descontraído. Tess Smith, Amanda e Helga tomaram uma chave de portal e se juntaram ao grupo. Malfoy olhava em volta satisfeito. Quase ficara de novo emocionado ao ver os seus amigos comentando a partida. Tess dizia (perto de um Rony ligeiramente incomodado) que Toledo havia ficado muito sexy com aquele uniforme molhado. Gina ria abraçada a Harry. Helga olhava fascinada para o marido, que discutia com Vitor Krum e Vera as qualidades e defeitos do próximo adversário dos Cannons. Hermione insistia para que todos tomassem um chocolate quente após o jantar, no qual ela misturara uma poção, evitando que ficassem resfriados depois daquela "loucura na chuva". Amanda e Andy se beijavam num canto da mesa e pareciam fazer planos para mais tarde.

Sim, Malfoy tinha que admitir que ficar do lado dos bonzinhos às vezes dava bons resultados. Aquele era um dia muito feliz.

- Ei, quando eu disse para você calar a boca não foi algo tão literal assim – disse Harry, a mão pousada amistosamente sobre o seu ombro, tirando Draco dos seus devaneios.

- Você acreditaria que eu estou feliz, Potter?

- Você tem motivo para estar – observou o sócio – Você fez um bom trabalho.

- Todos fizemos – respondeu o loiro – O que você pensaria de mim se eu dissesse que gosto de você?

- Eu pensaria que você andou bebendo demais – disse Harry sorrindo.

- Ora, Potter, onde está a sua fé grifinória? – perguntou Malfoy com uma voz afetada.

Sim, aquele havia sido um dia muito feliz, Draco tinha que admitir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Profeta Diário, terça-feira:

_Ontem, reunidos no Auditório Merlin do Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido, O Grande Conselho Bruxo, por duzentos e um votos favoráveis e dezenove abstenções, nomeou Arthur Weasley o novo Ministro da Magia para os próximos quatro anos._

_A já esperada vitória de Weasley (perfil na página 5) foi conseqüência direta da completa desmoralização dos políticos durante a gestão Georgius Blackwell, culminando com a descoberta do complô contra Harry Potter, desmascarado pelo jogador Rony Weasley (relembre através do dossiê daqueles acontecimentos, página 8), filho do ministro eleito._

_A surpresa ficou por conta da esmagadora votação que o indicado recebeu. Os poucos partidários do antigo ministro tentaram na última hora apresentar o nome de Tristan Garfield, funcionário do Hospital St. Mungus, mas esse declinou da indicação, antevendo uma derrota humilhante._

_A vitória de Arthur Weasley foi considerada uma vitória dos funcionários administrativos de carreira honestos, pouco afeitos à política e aos meandros do poder. Mesmo os membros mais conservadores do Conselho acabaram dando seu voto ao Sr. Weasley, que descende de uma família ilustre puro-sangue, embora pouco afeita ao exercício do poder._

_Desde a crise, que levou à nomeação do ministro interino Severo Snape (que apoiou a indicação), os Weasleys vinham sendo aclamados como "a reserva moral do mundo bruxo". As pessoas lembravam sempre da participação deles na guerra contra "você-sabe-quem" e da proximidade com Harry Potter, que em breve se tornará genro do ministro eleito, pois está de casamento marcado com a filha mais nova deste (detalhes na página 10)._

_Espera-se que a equipe escolhida pelo novo ministro tenha um perfil mais profissional e menos político... _

- ET Cetera e tal, blá, blá, blá... – disse Rony, sem paciência para ler o restante da matéria.

- Eles vão continuar na Toca? – perguntou Hermione

Os dois casais (Rony e Hermione, Harry e Gina) dormiram no apartamento dos rapazes no Beco Diagonal. Que desde segunda-feira ostentava faixas saudando o novo ministro e dando vivas a Maluco Weasley e Mergulho Potter pela atuação na partida contra os Francelhos. Laranja era a cor desse fim de verão no Beco. Até mesmo na sinistra Travessa do Tranco havia faixas com dizeres "Potter e Weasley para presidente" e "Fodam-se irlandeses", essa última em referência ao time dos Francelhos de Kenmare.

Hermione, que tomava café e comia os ovos preparados por Harry para os amigos, perguntava sobre a permanência ou não dos Weasleys na Toca, uma vez que o ministro da magia do Reino Unido tinha uma residência oficial.

- Mamãe não vai gostar, mas eu acho que eles vão precisar sair de lá – explicou Rony – Seria difícil explicar para os trouxas do povoado a movimentação que teria lá em casa. Sabem como é, imprensa, segurança, essas coisas.

- Tem um bando de jornalistas lá embaixo – falou Gina com ar de desânimo. A ruiva havia acordado naquele momento e se aconchegado junto ao namorado – Humm... você preparou o café? – perguntou, já sabendo a resposta – Mione, o cara é rico, bonito, joga bem e ainda cozinha. O que podemos fazer com ele?

- Não me diga que é bom de cama... – sorriu Hermione maliciosamente.

- Hermione! – disseram Rony e Harry ao mesmo tempo, surpresos e chocados, enquanto Gina gargalhava pra valer.

- Isso eu não digo! – cantarolou a ruiva.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma vez que não havia como fugir, os dois casais desceram para o Beco após o café. Poderiam ter aparatado no campo de treino da Mansão Malfoy, mas suspeitavam que outro bando de repórteres esperaria por eles, o que atrasaria o treino e deixaria Vera Ivanova estressada, o que significaria treino até a noite.

Rony, como sempre, era o mais bem falante e articulado. Explicou calmamente que desmascarou o antigo ministério por que eles estavam roubando o seu melhor amigo. Que não tinha como prever que o seu pai seria escolhido o novo ministro. Que seu casamento não seria um evento "público" ou "político". Que faria uma cerimônia trouxa a pedido dos pais de sua noiva.

Às perguntas inevitáveis sobre a relação com o novo ministério e sobre a participação dele e de Harry na seleção inglesa de quadribol, Rony foi sucinto:

- Entendo que eu, Harry e Gina merecíamos estar lá e lá estaremos quando a convocação obedecer a critérios técnicos e não políticos.

- Potter, você concorda? – perguntou um estranhamente civilizado Dan Carter.

O seu jornal, "Notícias Mágicas", que a princípio havia contado com apoio do ministério deposto, todos sabiam que atualmente ia mal das pernas e o inescrupuloso jornalista vinha maneirando o discurso na esperança de sobreviver.

- Sim – respondeu o Eleito num tom lacônico que lembrava Vitor Krum.

- Como se sente mais uma vez fora da seleção inglesa? – perguntou mais uma vez uma jornalista do "Profeta Esportivo".

- Eu gostaria de estar na seleção e lamento que Gina e os meus amigos não estejam – respondeu Harry – Mas os jogadores convocados não têm nada com isso e eu vou torcer por eles

Harry não queria criar uma guerra com os seus colegas, só porque não havia sido chamado para as duas primeiras partidas das eliminatórias européias da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Não tinha realmente mágoa dos jogadores convocados e lamentava que Gina, Rony e Angelina, além de Catia Bell, tivessem recusado a convocação por sua causa. Mas os torcedores ingleses estavam inconformados.

Nilus Peters havia convocado e inscrito a equipe inglesa com uma antecedência absurda e desnecessária, alijando Harry de maneira proposital e agora irreversível. Convocara Cho Chang, a bonita apanhadora dos Tornados, filha de chineses (e apenas exibida, segundo algumas opiniões mais críticas), Rogério Davies, que muitos julgavam bonito, mas apenas razoável como artilheiro (Rony e Draco nem isso achavam do ex- jogador de Corvinal) e um conjunto de atletas apenas medianos para suprir a ausência dos jogadores dos Cannons e de Angelina Johnson. Catia Bell, antiga colega dos Weasleys e de Harry em Hogwarts, que jogava na Espanha, também recusara a convocação quando soube das tramóias do ministério contra o ex-colega.

Enfim, um time inglês muito abaixo do seu potencial iria enfrentar Chipre e Grécia nos dois primeiros jogos das eliminatórias. Peters dava declarações confiantes à mídia do mundo bruxo mas, mesmo enfrentando equipes que estavam longe de figurar entre as principais forças do quadribol mundial, pouca gente fazia fé na seleção da Inglaterra com aquele elenco.

Haveria mais dois jogos difíceis em fevereiro contra Alemanha e Noruega e os quatro jogos restantes e decisivos em março e abril, com mando de campo invertido, que decidiria os classificados. O primeiro da chave estaria garantido na Copa Mundial dos Estados Unidos, sobrando para o segundo e o terceiro uma dura repescagem em maio, contra segundos e terceiros de outros grupos europeus, que aí sim, definiriam todas as classificações do continente.

A eleição de Arthur Weasley e a nomeação de um novo responsável para o Departamento de Esportes Mágicos que demitisse Nilus Peters era a esperança de todos. Falava-se em Eusebyus Nathingale, antigo campeão europeu de duelos, amigo pessoal dos Weasleys e colaborador da Ordem da Fênix durante a guerra, para o Departamento e Jerry White, lenda do quadribol inglês, era o mais cotado para substituir Peters (ninguém apostava um nuque na sua permanência) no cargo de treinador da seleção, embora nomes estrangeiros como Vera Ivanova também fossem lembrados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O modesto campo pertencente aos Trasgos era realmente insuficiente para a euforia da torcida em torno dos Cannons. Aurores do ministério da magia foram trazidos às dezenas, além de seguranças de uma empresa bruxa privada, contratada por Draco Malfoy. Os cinco mil ingressos disponíveis para o segundo jogo da Liga Britânica (contra as Harpias de Holyhead) haviam sido vendidos na semana anterior em poucos minutos. Mesmo assim, um número enorme de bruxos, principalmente jovens vestidos de laranja dos pés à cabeça, tentavam entrar na marra no estádio na noite de quarta feira para ver o seu time do coração.

Numa negociação tensa de última hora (para evitar um desastre), as imagens da TV Bruxa ("a magia do mundo a um toque de suas mãos") foram liberadas também para a cidade de Londres e telões mágicos de alta definição foram providenciados às pressas (patrocinados pelas Gemialidades Weasleys) e colocados no Beco Diagonal, na Vila Bruxa e no estádio em reforma de Chudley.

Essas medidas, anunciadas pelas autoridades à platéia enfurecida sem ingressos, acalmou os ânimos e muitos torcedores afastaram-se em direção aos telões, cantando ora o grito de guerra do time ("Venceremos, OH! Vencermos, AH!"), ora o famigerado (na opinião de Harry) "Potter Laranja", que já era a música mais tocada nos programas jovens da Rádio Bruxa.

Antes do jogo, English Cool J em pessoa, o rapper bruxo sensação do território britânico, vestindo uma versão de gala do uniforme dos Cannons, cantou a música, acompanhado pela maioria do público. Até os velhinhos torcedores do time local arriscaram uns passos, seguindo os requebros endiabrados do artista. E cinco mil vozes cantaram o refrão "É o Potter Laranja!". Draco, Toni e Vera acompanharam com um desempenho razoável a coreografia, no vestiário, enquanto os outros apreciavam da porta entreaberta o inacreditável mar laranja que ondulava nas arquibancadas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- SENHORES OUVINTES E TELESPECTADORES, BOA NOITE! – saudou alegremente Lino Jordan, a voz magicamente ampliada se fazendo ouvir através dos alto-falantes do estádio, dos rádios sintonizados na Rádio Bruxa espalhados por toda Grã-Bretanha e nos telões e televisores que transmitiam as imagens da TV Bruxa ("levando as cores do esporte mágico até você") para várias partes da Europa, Estados Unidos, América Latina e Ásia – ESTAMOS AQUI PRESENTES NO CAMPO DA ANTIGA AGREMIAÇÃO DOS TRASGOS DIAGONAIS PARA TRANSMITIR O JOGO DO TIME QUE SIMPLESMENTE APAVOROU, EU DISSE APAVAROU OS ADVERSÁRIOS COM A SUA PRIMEIRA EXIBIÇÃO!

Aplausos entusiasmados se seguiram à apresentação de Lino, abafando os poucos apupos de uns trezentos torcedores das Harpias, que se amontoavam num canto do estádio, mantidos em segurança pelos bruxos parrudos da empresa contratada por Draco ("Queremos que os perdedores fiquem em segurança", provocara o presidente dos Cannons).

- SERÁ QUE ELES VÃO JOGAR DA MESMA FORMA CONTRA AS HÁRPIAS, MARLA? – perguntou Lino, dando a deixa para Marla Donovan, a comentarista de quadribol mais imparcial do Reino Unido, que, contudo, todos sabiam torcedora do time galês.

- ESSA É A EXPECTATIVA DA TORCIDA DOS CANNONS QUE ACOMPANHA EM TODA A INGLATERRA A ATUAÇÃO DA EQUIPE – explicou a comentarista – MAS AS BATEDORAS E AS ARTILHEIRAS DAS HARPIAS ESTARÃO CERTAMENTE MAIS ATENTAS ÀS INFILTRÇÕES E ÀS JOGADAS DE HARRY POTTER E DAS SUAS COMPANHEIRAS DE ARTILHARIA. VAMOS VER SE A TREINADORA PETERS CONSEGUIU ORGANIZAR UM SISTEMA DEFENSIVO EFICIENTE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diferentemente do que aconteceu quando as duas equipes se enfrentaram nos Estados Unidos, as jogadoras do time do País de Gales não cumprimentaram educadamente o time laranja. Apenas a capitã Marisa Brants acenou friamente para os ex-colegas de Hogwarts e cumprimentou Toni antes da partida, mas com um aperto de mão muito ligeiro. O anúncio provocativo de Draco Malfoy no Profeta Diário irritou as atletas, que achavam no mínimo que aquilo havia sido uma peça de mau gosto.

A treinadora das Harpias, Dayse Peters, certamente de mau humor com a brincadeira, disparou no "Profeta Diário":

- Nessa hora eu gostaria de ter a Shapiro no time!

Era uma declaração no mínimo estranha, uma vez que, como o próprio jornal lembrava, havia sido a treinadora que havia exigido o desligamento de Vamp Shapiro da equipe, obrigando a desleal batedora americana a seguir com suas maldades no Japão.

- COMEÇA O JOGO! – berrou Lino Jordan – AS HARPIAS PARTEM PARA O ATAQUE! UM BALAÇO ARREMESSADO POR ANDY LOPES QUASE DERRUBOU AMY PETERS DA VASSOURA! TEM MUITO BRAÇO ESSE GAROTO!!!!

Amy Peters, sobrinha da treinadora das Harpias, a mais nova de uma grande dinastia familiar de jogadores galeses e grande esperança do país nas eliminatórias européias, balançou na vassoura, mas aprumou-se rapidamente, porém, aproveitando o seu desequilíbrio momentâneo, Toledo roubou-lhe a goles, passando para Harry.

- POTTER COM A GOLES, FINGE QUE VAI DEVOLVER PARA TOLEDO, MAS DÁ A GINA WEASLEY. A GAROTA WEASLEY ESCASPA DE UM BALAÇO, VOA PARA A ÁREA. É GOOOOOOOOOL DOS CANNONS!!!! DEZ A ZERO PARA O TIME LARANJA!

- GRANDE PASSE DE HARRY POTTER – disse Marla – ELE ESTÁ JOGANDO RECUADO PARA ATRAIR A MARCAÇÃO DAS ARTILHEIRAS DAS HARPIAS.

Nos minutos seguintes a partida tornou-se mais dura. Os balaços eram disparados com violência, ora por Toni e Andy, ora por Brants e Marinkova, a batedora búlgara que fazia dupla com a capitã do time galês. Harry contava sempre com uma ou duas artilheiras do time adversário na sua marcação.

- TOLEDO RECEBE PASSE DE POTTER. FINTA DANDRIDGE! ELA SEGUE DIRETO PARA OS AROS! É GOOOOOOOOOOL DOS CANNNONS!!!!!!!! TOLEDO MARCA VINTE A ZERO!!!!

- PETERS VAI TER QUE MUDAR ESSA TÁTICA. HARRY ESTÁ PARTICIPANDO POUCO DA PARTIDA, MAS O CAMINHO ESTÁ FICANDO LIVRE PARA TOLEDO E GINA WEASLEY – ponderou a comentarista.

- POTTER CONTINUA PERSEGUIDO DE PERTO POR DANDRIDGE E PETERS. ELE DÁ UM GIRO E ENGANA AS DUAS ARTILHEIRAS! ELAS PASSARAM DIRETO POR ELE. PARECIAM O NOITEBUS ANDANTE!!!!!!!!!

A torcida gargalhou a valer com o giro dado por Harry e a comparação feita por Lino. Surpreendentemente Harry jogou a goles para baixo. Gina voando sob ele, pegou-a e voou livre até os aros.

- SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSACIONAL!!!!! GOL DE GINA WEASLEY. UMA JOGADA SOBRENATURAL! EU DISSE SOBRENATURAL DE HARRY POTTER E DA SUA GAROTA!!!!!!!!! LÁ VAI POTTER DE NOVO. AGORA É COM VOCÊ, HARRY!!!! É GOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!! QUARENTA A ZERO PARA OS CANNONS!

Desnorteadas pela jogada anterior, as artilheiras e as batedoras ficaram divididas entre marcar Harry ou as suas companheiras. Aproveitando a hesitação das jogadoras, o Eleito voou praticamente em linha reta até a área adversária, fintou a goleira Hardway e marcou um novo gol

- A TREINADORA PETERS PEDIU TEMPO! – informou Marla Donovan – A DEFESA DAS HARPIAS SIMPLESMENTE NÃO ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO. O PROBLEMA É QUE OS ARTILHEIROS DOS CANNONS ESTÃO MAIS UMA VEZ DANDO UM SHOW. E OS BATEDORES DO TIME LARANJA ESTÃO DESARMANDO AS ARTILHEIRAS DA EQUIPE DE GALES COM FACILIDADE. O GOLEIRO WEASLEY PRATICAMENTE ESTÁ SÓ ESTÁ ASSISTINDO AO JOGO!

Nas arquibancadas do estádio, na Vila Bruxa e em Chudley, enquanto isso, a festa rolava solta. A torcida dos Cannons provocava o time verde-escuro com ampliações mágicas do anúncio do Profeta Diário que oferecia emprego às jogadoras. Os xingamentos dos cerca de trezentos heróicos galeses se perdia facilmente na algazarra de milhares de pessoas de roupas laranjas. O refrão do "Potter Laranja" também se fazia ouvir, acompanhado agora da coreografia de English Cool J que a torcida imitava precariamente.

No retorno do time, as batedoras tentavam disparar com mais violência contra Harry, Gina e Toledo, mas raramente os acertavam. Toni e Andy, contudo, continuavam certeiros e eficientes. Com vinte e cinco minutos, Vitor Krum avistou o pomo.

- LÁ VAI VITOR KRUM! VÔO DA ÁGUIA DOS BALCÃS EM DIREÇÃO AO SOLO! SERIA UMA FINTA WRONSKI??? NÃO É NÃO! LÁ ESTÁ O POMO!!!! É AGORA, VITOR!!!!!!!! ELE PEGA O POMO!!!! VITOR KRUM PEGA O POMO DEPOIS DE UM MERGULHO DE QUASE QUINZE METROS!!!! SEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSACIONAL!!!!! ACABOU O JOGO!!! CENTO E NOVENTA A ZERO PARA OS CANNONS EM VINTE E SEIS MINUTOS DE JOGO!!!!

- MAIS UMA ATUAÇÃO SOBERBA DOS CANNONS! – disse Marla – E QUE APANHADA, ESSA DO VITOR KRUM!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A um quilômetro e meio dali, indiferente às comemorações, que provavelmente atravessariam o resto da noite e talvez a madrugada, Draco Malfoy, estranhamente ausente da tribuna de honra do estádio, tomava uma segunda taça de hidromel. O que ele iria fazer a seguir não era nada agradável. Mas, se havia aprendido alguma coisa na sua recente convivência com aqueles grifinórios com complexo de heróis, era que se algo incomoda, que fosse tirado do caminho rapidamente.

Severo Snape havia lhe dado uma informação preocupante pouco antes do início da partida dos Cannons. Além da traição, a perda de certamente mais um show do time, o irritava profundamente.

Nunca deixe um Malfoy irritado. Malfoys são traidores por natureza, mas nunca tente trair uma Malfoy. Havia uma pessoa hoje que seria ensinada a respeito disso. E talvez a respeito de outras coisas.

- Pode entrar. Eu estava esperando por você – disse o loiro, a voz fria como o gelo glacial.


	57. ABRINDO JOGO

CAPÍTULO 57

Durante anos Pansy Parkinson foi a melhor amiga de Draco Malfoy. Se os pais de Draco não estivessem mortos, talvez tentassem um casamento entre eles, num daqueles arranjos ridículos, comuns entre famílias bruxas puro-sangue antigas e ricas. Talvez Pansy tenha gostado dele dessa forma algum dia e tenha alimentado algumas ilusões românticas. Mas isso passou. Ela foi, sobretudo nos últimos dois anos de Hogwarts, a pessoa a quem Draco havia confidenciado boa parte das suas angústias e das suas dúvidas.

Ele tinha certeza que os pais da amiga apoiariam de maneira entusiasmada o Lorde das Trevas se tivessem certeza da vitória dele. Como bons aristocratas que eram, apreciariam muito um mundo onde o poder do sangue e da riqueza fosse importante, mas eram apenas admiradores discretos, que de forma alguma arriscariam a sua boa vida lutando numa guerra incerta.

Pansy cursou uma ou duas universidades bruxas na França durante a guerra sem se formar realmente em nada. Provavelmente levaria uma vida de futilidade se Draco não tivesse lhe oferecido o emprego como sua assessora quando assumiu a presidência dos Cannons. Onde ela se mostrara mais competente do que o amigo imaginava. Nunca mais voltaram a falar sobre política depois da guerra, mas o loiro imaginava, que do mesmo modo que Zabini, a garota houvesse percebido que aquele mundo com o qual sonhavam os Comensais da Morte e (secretamente) muitos bruxos da classe alta havia se esfumaçado completamente após a guerra. Draco achou que ela fosse suficientemente perspicaz para aceitar o inevitável. Aqueles que simpatizavam com mestiços, trouxas e "sangues-ruins" haviam vencido e estavam no poder. E que esse mundo não era melhor ou pior do que qualquer outro. Mas não. A idiota tinha que atraiçoá-lo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horas antes da partida dos Cannons contra as Harpias, Severo Snape comparecera em pessoa no escritório de Draco.

- Você foi visto visitando a sua tia em Azkaban – disse sem cerimônia e sem preâmbulos o ex-espião da Ordem da Fênix – Provavelmente deixou-lhe uma varinha. Que ela misteriosamente não usou.

Depois desse comentário chocante (bem do agrado do ex-professor), Severo explicou que dois aurores estavam presos no Ministério da Magia. Dois traidores não identificados na época da guerra. Adeptos de Voldemort. Remo Luppin e sua esposa Ninfadora vinham fazendo um ótimo trabalho como espiões do ministério. Desde que assumira interinamente, Snape iniciou uma investigação tão rigorosa quanto sigilosa a fim de descobrir possíveis adeptos das trevas ainda infiltrados no ministério. E descobriu que havia homens de negócios e outras figuras respeitáveis do mundo bruxo que ainda defendiam aquelas idéias extremistas derrotadas na guerra. Interrogados sob veritasserum os aurores, que tiveram sua memória devassada pelos homens de confiança de Snape, relataram a visita de Draco Malfoy a sua tia. Pedindo sigilo, que os adeptos das trevas tiveram prazer em conceder, julgando que os interesses do jovem fossem tão escusos quanto os deles.

- Eu jamais estive em Azkaban! – indignou-se Draco – Nem mesmo quando Lucio esteve preso lá. Por que eu iria visitar aquela lunática da minha tia?

- Eu andei investigando, Draco – relatou o ministro interino – Quando ocorreu a suposta visita, você estava na América do Sul.

- E por que, diabos, você disse que eu visitei Bella, então? – perguntou Draco irritado.

- Avaliar a sua reação – retrucou calmamente Snape – Eu precisava ter certeza absoluta.

- Agora que você já terminou com o seu joguinho – vociferou Malfoy – Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

E Severo explicou. Com certeza poção polissuco. O visitante contava com a cumplicidade dos aurores para que sua visita passasse despercebida. Mas, no caso de alguma coisa não sair como o esperado, jogaria o ministério na direção errada, investigando Draco Malfoy, enquanto o verdadeiro culpado se escondia.

- Bella sabia sobre o casamento do seu amigo Potter. Algo que nem eu sabia ainda – disse Severo – Pense, Draco, quem teria acesso a uma parte sua como um fio de cabelo para preparar a poção e estaria tão próximo para saber do casamento do Potter e da jovem Weasley.

E Draco pensou. E a resposta era óbvia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Por favor, Pansy. Não ofenda a minha inteligência perguntando o que eu quero com você a essa hora.

- Mas...

- Toda hora passando a mão no meu cabelo, tirando fios de cabelo das minhas roupas. Você andou fazendo poção polissuco ultimamente, Pansy? Como anda minha tia Bellatriz? Tem levado varinhas para ela nos últimos tempos?

Pansy Parkinson ficou calada por vários segundos. Ela realmente não imaginou que seria descoberta em sua traição tão rapidamente. Finalmente a garota manifestou-se. E havia uma frieza na sua voz nunca vista por seu amigo.

- Eu pensei que todos estavam enganados sobre você, sabe? Eu disse que você só estava fingindo. Mas não, você tornou-se um lacaio de Harry Potter e daqueles traidores e sangues-ruins que o cercam!

- E eu pensei que você tivesse percebido o mundo em que nós vivemos hoje! Você acha que existe espaço ainda para essas idéias fanáticas?

- Eu não aceito viver num mundo onde o sangue não tem a menor importância! Você sabe como está minha família hoje? – gritou a jovem.

- Pelo que eu sei, todos estão em ótima forma e aproveitando muito bem o seu dinheiro – ironizou Draco.

- Sim, mas nós não temos mais poder, prestígio, influência! Meu pai nem mesmo conseguiu se candidatar para o Grande Conselho!

- Estou morto por dentro... – disse o loiro mais uma vez com ironia.

- NÃO OUSE ZOMBAR DE MIM, DRACO! – gritou Pansy – VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU ALGUMA IDIOTA?

- Só os idiotas perguntam isso – retrucou Draco calmamente – Sabe por que eu chamei você aqui, Pansy?

A amiga de Draco acenou negativamente.

- Por que eu esperava que você tivesse uma boa desculpa para a sua traição. Algo como seus parentes sendo usados como refém, você sob ameaça de morte ou sob uma maldição Império. Severo Snape queria colocar você em Azkaban imediatamente. Mas o idiota do seu amigo aqui imaginou que você tinha um bom motivo para a sua traição suja! Você vê, acho que a convivência com aqueles grifinórios está me afetando.

- Você deveria ter chamado seus amigos do ministério, Draco – disse Pansy com um uma expressão lunática. Draco assustou-se ligeiramente. Ele nunca havia visto aquela expressão na sua amiga. Ainda mostrando-se calmo, o loiro advertiu:

- Eu não disse para Severo Snape que você viria aqui hoje. Eu gosto realmente de você. Eu queria lhe dar uma chance. Até de fugir, uma vez que você é uma idiota!

- Não, eu não vou fugir – disse a jovem, puxando a varinha – Você lembra como eu era ruim em feitiços? Pois é, eu melhorei. Eu tenho treinado. Adeus, Draco. Eu sinto muito que acabe assim. AVADA KEDAVRA!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A última coisa de que o loiro se lembrava era da luz verde e das palavras "amigáveis" de Pansy Parkinson pronunciando a maldição da morte. Bom, se aquilo era a morte, inegavelmente era bem pior do que imaginou.

Tudo, absolutamente tudo doía e o pior é que alguém com a cara, a cicatriz e os olhos verdes de Harry "testa rachada" Potter olhava para ele com ar preocupado.

- Ah, Potter, se for você mesmo aí me encarando e eu não estiver morto, por favor, me traga uma cerveja amanteigada gelada. Sabe como é, morrer dá a maior sede...

Potter não disse nada. Apenas puxou a cadeira onde se acomodava mais para perto da cama e o abraçou. Draco Malfoy não sabia o que fazer. Ser abraçado pelo Potter Perfeito talvez realizasse a fantasia de nove entre dez garotas bruxas e também de alguns marmanjos "do outro time", por assim dizer. Mas Draco, a princípio, não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Quando se preparava para emitir um dos seus famosos comentários ácidos, algo aconteceu com ele.

Começou a tremer incontrolavelmente, como se fosse afetado por mil convulsões. Tinha uma vontade insana de chorar e berrar e se agarrou a Harry Potter, que conteve os seus tremores, segurando-o firmemente. Era constrangedor. Logo ele, que sempre havia sido tão controlado. Aquilo durou bem uns dez minutos. E o tempo todo Potter o segurou como se ele pudesse quebrar. O pior é que tinha a impressão de que realmente quebraria se não fosse amparado pelo "garoto que sobreviveu".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pansy Parkinson havia lançado sobre Draco uma maldição da morte, uma das "Maldições Imperdoáveis", que davam a quem as invocasse uma sentença de prisão perpétua em Azkaban.

Acontece que não basta lançar uma maldição como aquela esperando que o seu oponente simplesmente caia morto. O falso professor Moody havia dito isso para os quartanistas de Hogwarts, sete anos atrás. Bellatriz Lestrange zombara de Harry Potter quando o garoto, no ano seguinte, tentara lançar-lhe uma maldição cruciatus, outra das chamadas "Imperdoáveis". Harry não possuía na época nem poder nem maldade para tanto.

Pansy, Draco reconhecia, apesar da grande amizade dos dois, havia se formado na escola como uma bruxa pouco acima da mediocridade, melhor apenas no seu ano em Hogwarts do que Crabe e Goyle na Sonserina. Talvez, se ela tivesse a oportunidade de lançar-lhe uma segunda maldição, o loiro estivesse morto naquele momento. Mas não teve. Harry Potter não havia permitido.

Após a vitória sobre as Harpias, no vestiário festivo dos Cannons, Toni M'Bea e Vera Ivanova deram por falta do sarcástico e arrogante presidente do time. Estranhamente Zabini esperava o time laranja na saída do vestiário com ar preocupado.

- Onde está o "Grande Presidente"? – perguntou um feliz e irônico Rony Weasley.

- Aquele cabeçudo pode estar em perigo – explicou rapidamente o assessor de Draco.

Malfoy disse que tinha um encontro importante e Blaise Zabini, que tinha ouvido um trecho da conversa com Severo Snape, desconfiava da sua antiga colega de Hogwarts, Pansy. Havia entreouvido a história da traição e, diferentemente do loiro, imaginava que a jovem Parkinson, se fosse realmente uma traidora, não teria com o amigo apenas uma conversa civilizada. Zabini não era exatamente um sujeito corajoso. Ele jamais havia se envolvido com os Comensais da Morte e queria distância da Srta. Parkinson se ela fosse uma. Mas precisava defender aquele que lhe pagava o salário. Era o máximo de lealdade a se esperar de um sonserino, constatou Toni sombriamente.

Ainda com os cabelos molhados do banho após a partida, os jogadores, acompanhados por Hermione e Ivanova, desaparataram da porta do estádio no Beco Diagonal e aparataram na frente do edifício que abrigava a sede provisória das Organizações Potter-Malfoy, frustrando uma multidão vestida de laranja, disposta a comemorar mais um triunfo com os seus ídolos.

Ao subir correndo as escadas (havia feitiços que os impediam de aparatar dentro do prédio) que conduziam ao escritório de Draco, todos viram assustados a luz verde que não deixava dúvidas. Aqueles que lutaram na guerra conheciam muito bem uma maldição de morte. Antes que Pansy pudesse lançar uma segunda, que provavelmente seria fatal, foi desarmada por Harry. E nocauteada por um soco certeiro de Toni.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- A desgraçada tentou me matar! – repetia Draco a todo instante.

- Descanse agora – disse novamente Hermione após examiná-lo.

Eram duas horas da manhã e apenas Harry e Hermione estavam no quarto do hospital St. Mungus. A jovem medibruxa explicou a natureza da crise que Malfoy tivera horas atrás. A maldição recebida, mesmo não tendo força suficiente para matá-lo, causava, cedo ou tarde, uma crise nervosa que descontrolava os movimentos, provocava espasmos musculares, crises de choro, tremores, taquicardia e mais uma infinidade de sintomas que variavam de pessoas para pessoa.

Harry, Rony e outros combatentes da Força Aérea haviam sofrido com Avada Kedavras. Infelizmente havia os que sucumbiram perante maldições lançadas com ódio e competência por Comensais da Morte. Felizmente, aqueles que lançaram essa maldição sobre os rapazes que Hermione mais amava no mundo, eram bruxos medíocres como a amiga de Malfoy. Mas, uma Hermione que na época não tinha a experiência dos dias atuais, presenciara nos meninos crises semelhantes à do loiro. E por isso exigiu que Harry ficasse por perto, impedindo que os tremores e as convulsões do presidente dos Cannons se tornassem mais violentas sem alguém a ampará-lo, enquanto ela conferenciava com os outros curandeiros.

- Quem diria – brincou a jovem curandeira – Você abraçado ao Harry! Estavam tão bonitinhos assim...

- Você não respeita um pobre moribundo, Doutora Granger – rosnou Draco, a voz ficando cada vez mais enrolada em razão da poção que Hermione lhe dera para dormir.

- Ele está melhor. Até já está reclamando e fazendo piadinhas cretinas – falou Harry, arrumando a coberta sobre o seu sócio e se retirando em seguida do quarto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nos dias subseqüentes os jornais bruxos entraram em polvorosa. A tentativa de assassinato sofrida por Draco trazia de volta as lembranças dos horrores da guerra. Reportagens atestavam que o jovem Malfoy, "que tanto se esforçou para seguir um caminho correto na vida" não merecia ser atacado "covarde e perfidamente por uma amiga, convertida ao partido das trevas".

- Ele está bem e está descansando – disse Harry à mídia do mundo bruxo.

Harry, Hermione e Toni (capitão do time dos Cannons) eram os únicos a dar declarações.

- É verdade que você vai assumir o comando dos negócios das Organizações Potter-Malfoy, Potter? – questionou um jornalista de uma publicação de economia, que fazia sucesso junto ao público bruxo rico dos países de língua inglesa.

- Malfoy reassumirá dentro em breve – explicou o Eleito – Eu apenas vou representá-lo em algumas reuniões.

Na verdade Harry ficou feliz pelo fato de que só no final da outra semana haveria novos jogos pela Liga Britânica. Na semana que se seguiu à internação do seu sócio, o rapaz teve que cumprir, pela primeira vez na vida, o papel de homem de negócios. Acompanhado o tempo todo por Gui Weasley e por Olívio Wood, ele compareceu a jantares, reuniu-se com investidores, assinou documentos e foi obrigado a distribuir cumprimentos e sorrisos mais do que em qualquer outro momento dos seus vinte e um anos de vida.

Ao fim dos dias, estava esgotado, com câimbras no maxilar e tinha vontade de vomitar todas as refeições. Ficava tão preocupado com possíveis erros cometidos que a comida dos almoços ou jantares de negócios lhe caía muito mal no estômago. Se não fosse Gina encontrar quase todas as noites com ele, no seu apartamento, no Beco Diagonal, ou na Toca, Harry teria enlouquecido.

- Ah, isso é muito bom ...– suspirava o rapaz, enquanto a ruiva lhe massageava os ombros tensos.

– Meu pobre homem de negócios – confortou-o a menina.

- Sério, não sei como o Malfoy agüenta essa vida – disse Harry, pela primeira vez sentindo pena do loiro – Prefiro mil vezes jogar contra os batedores dos Vagamundos de Wigtown do que negociar com aqueles japoneses! "Non, 'Ary Potero-san'" – imitou Harry de maneira hilária os bruxos japoneses – "Nós non queremos controrar o time dos 'Canoros', apenas queremos todas as suas ações, 'Ary Potero-san', e queremos mudar o uniforme para uma 'coro' mais discreta, né?"

Gina gargalhou com vontade. Harry sabia ser engraçado quando queria. Gui, o seu irmão, havia lhe dito que o noivo era um ótimo e duro negociador. Havia obtido junto aos japoneses um grande acordo. Os bruxos nipônicos investiriam uma boa soma nas Organizações Potter-Malfoy, que na prática era a proprietária dos Cannons. Teriam o direito de vender uniformes e suvenires do time laranja no país deles, negociar as partidas ao vivo para o Japão através da TV Bruxa local ("A magia da informação, agora no Oriente") e ainda negociar produtos das Gemialidades Weasley nas lojas especializadas em artigos de quadribol, sem prejuízo para os gêmeos e para a parcela da empresa que estava sob a responsabilidade da organização de Draco e Harry. E tudo isso sem permitir que os orientais se apropriassem do time e mudassem, para o desespero dos fãs, a cor laranja para uma "coro" mais discreta.

- "Ary Potero-san" merece descanso – brincou com ele Gina – E merece relaxar também – sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz, arrepiando-o inteiro.

- E a senhorita saberia como fazer isso, futura Senhora Potter? – perguntou o garoto, sedutor.

- Tenho algumas idéias a respeito – disse a ruiva antes de beijá-lo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você dobrou mesmo aqueles japoneses, Potter – disse Draco Malfoy no dia seguinte - Estou impressionado!

O loiro já estava bastante bem e começando a reclamar da comida do hospital e ficar impaciente com a inatividade. Hermione, contudo, e os demais curandeiros, acharam por bem mantê-lo sob observação por mais uns dias. Ninguém sabia ao certo o que uma maldição de morte, ainda que lançada de maneira ineficiente, poderia causar.

Foi um Draco estranhamente bem humorado naquela manhã, contudo, que elogiava o desempenho empresarial do sócio.

- Anh, Malfoy – disse Harry um tanto sem jeito – Eu tomei algumas medidas enquanto você estava sendo proibido de discutir os negócios pelos curandeiros.

- Oh, não! – gemeu o loiro de maneira teatral – Aposto que você doou mais alguns milhões para as criancinhas pobres, como um maldito comunista que você é.

- Isso também – retrucou Harry tranqüilamente – Na verdade foram os japoneses que garantiram esses milhões para demonstrar boa vontade. "Responsabilidade social", como dizem os trouxas.

- Potter, você arrancou dinheiro para a caridade dos japoneses? – perguntou Draco impressionado – Isso foi antes ou depois de ameaçá-los com Cruciatus?

- Ah, isso foi fácil. Eu apenas fechei um acordo para os Cannons jogarem no Japão no ano que vem.

- Espero que eles nos paguem pelos jogos.

- Pagarão muito bem – sorriu Harry orgulhoso.

- Então, o que mais você andou aprontando na minha ausência?

- Você sabe, que não fica bem para o Gui trabalhar no Banco Gringotes com o seu pai sendo ministro da magia. As pessoas diriam que ele favoreceria o governo e o banco dos duendes é absolutamente independente.

- Eu sei. Eu convidei o seu cunhado para trabalhar conosco na semana passada. Ele não deu... Espere aí! Você conseguiu convencê-lo a trabalhar nas Organizações Potter-Malfoy em tempo integral?

- Na verdade, sim! E Olívio Wood também.

- Wood? Ele disse pra mim que não sairia do sindicato. O que você usou para convencê-los? Maldição Império?

- Não, eu apenas pedi a eles.

- "Eu apenas pedi a eles" – imitou Draco a voz grave de Harry – Você é uma figura mesmo, Potter! Apenas pediu a eles...

- Você aprova?

- Se eu aprovo? É claro que aprovo, seu tonto! E obrigado de novo, Potter. Está se tornando monótono esse negócio de você salvar a minha pele.

- Eu salvei você antes? – perguntou Harry surpreso.

- "Apenas" de Azkaban, cara. Sabe, a minha vida não era grande coisa na época, mas ainda assim era a única que eu tinha. Obrigado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry estava realmente feliz naquela quarta-feira. Quase eufórico. Conseguiu convencer Hermione, que sabia dirigir e possuía um cartão de crédito trouxa, a alugar uma automóvel e rumaram, ele, a amiga e o casal de irmãos Weasleys para as imediações de Chudley, que não ficava muito longe da Toca, onde o rapaz disse que precisava mostra-lhes uma coisa.

- Por que não podemos simplesmente aparatar? – perguntou Rony.

- Porque não é possível na área que vamos visitar- explicou Harry cheio de segredos.

A viagem havia realmente sido agradável. Eles almoçaram num pequeno pub a beira da estrada e a presença daqueles quatro jovens parecia arejar o sisudo estabelecimento. O dono do pub deu de boa vontade a sobremesa sem cobrar. Disse que não era todo dia que a casa recebia jovens tão simpáticos como eles.

Após a refeição, o automóvel, guiado por Hermione, dirigiu-se para uma região aparentemente despovoada. Harry orientou a amiga para que fizesse uma curva numa parte da estrada onde não havia placas e que não parecia conduzir a lugar algum. Realizada a manobra, saíram, como que por encanto, numa área com gramados muito verdes, que separavam algumas casas bonitas umas das outras.

Sempre orientada pelo amigo, Hermione estacionou o carro em frente a um dos gramados com um caminho de pedras que conduzia a uma das belas residências do lugar.

- Vamos entrar – disse Harry muito animado.

Era uma bela casa. Uma sala de estar ampla, com lareira, um espaçoso escritório e biblioteca anexos, uma aconchegante sala de jantar, além de uma cozinha e copa ocupavam o térreo. Nos dois andares acima, havia quatro quartos muito espaçosos, todos com banheiros próprios, além de outro escritório menor e definitivamente mais aconchegante ainda. Havia também um banheiro independente, além dos dois do andar térreo.

- Bom, ninguém vai ficar apertado nessa casa – disse Rony de bom humor.

- Tudo isso é um condomínio para bruxos que querem sossego – explicou Harry – O vocalista das Esquisitonas mora na primeira casa, logo na entrada. Gostou da casa, Gina?

- É linda! – disse a garota, com ar sonhador.

- Bom, ainda bem que você gostou. É nossa!

- Sério?

- Ham-ham – concordou Harry – A empresa bruxa que comprou a área e construiu o condomínio faliu. Malfoy comprou-o para investir e diversificar os nossos lucros, como ele diz. Contratamos uma firma para administrar as vendas e... Adivinhem!

- Você comprou essa casa? – arriscou Rony.

- A imobiliária que está operando as vendas está tão contente e ganhando tantos galeões que me deu essa casa. Na verdade eles deram uma para mim e a do lado para o Malfoy.

- Nossa! – repetia Gina a todo o momento, incapaz de expressar a felicidade que sentia.

- Não acredito que o Malfoy vai mudar da mansão da família – disse Hermione.

- Mas ele não vai mesmo! "O que eu faria numa casa com apenas quatro quartos, Potter?" – imitou Harry a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy – "Não há nem mesmo uma masmorra para aprisionar os inimigos!"

Enquanto os irmãos Weasleys e Hermione riam da imitação de Harry, esse parecia esconder alguma coisa. Quando a amiga estava para perguntar o que o perturbava, o Eleito perguntou a ela e a Rony:

– Vocês não acharam ainda uma casa, não é mesmo?

O casamento dos amigos estava próximo, mas estava difícil encontrar um imóvel que agradasse Hermione. Cogitavam até mesmo ficar na Toca ou no apartamento do Beco Diagonal, enquanto não encontrassem uma residência que os agradasse.

- Ainda não, Harry – disse Hermione insegura.

- Vocês a aceitariam? – perguntou Harry, tímido – Como presente de casamento? Ela é idêntica a essa. Bem, só a biblioteca é um pouco maior. Imaginei que a Mione gostaria.

- Você está nos dando uma casa de presente? – perguntou Rony, abismado – A casa do Malfoy?

- O Harry já explicou que o Malfoy não quer a casa, Rony – ralhou com ele a irmã.

- Se vocês não ficarem com a casa, pode vir morar aqui algum bruxo rico esnobe – choramingou Harry – Eu e Gina detestaríamos isso, não é mesmo?

- Sim, isso faria a gente muito infeliz!– disse a ruiva, segurando-se para não rir.

- Escutem, Rony e Mione – falou Harry muito sério – Eu já disse que vocês foram a primeira família que eu tive. Não, escute antes, Rony! – interrompeu ao amigo, que pretendia manifestar-se – Não importa o que vocês digam ou pensem, eu sempre estarei em débito com vocês. Essa casa não é nada, perto do que vocês representam para mim. Perto do que vocês fizeram por mim Eu nem mesmo paguei por ela. Peço que vocês aceitem. Vocês me fariam muito feliz. Por favor.

Quando Harry acabou o discurso, Hermione tinha o ar de quem estava prestes a chorar. Rony abria e fechava a boca, como um peixe tirado do aquário, e mudo como um.

- Vocês vão aceitar, não é? – perguntou Gina – Vocês não fariam isso com o Harry. E se um Comensal da Morte viesse morar na casa ao lado? E se um trasgo montanhês rico a comprasse? E se algum sonserino perverso...

- Ta legal, Gina! – interrompeu-a Rony – Nós já entendemos. Você... – disse Rony, apontando o dedo para o amigo. Mas não encontrava palavras. Estava muito emocionado – Ah, vem cá! – disse por fim, abraçando Harry.

Como se fosse uma jogada ensaiada por Vera Ivanova, Hermione abraçou os dois garotos e Gina abraçou a amiga.

- Hem-hem – pigarreou da porta Draco Malfoy – Vejo que cheguei a tempo de participar da festividade chorosa dos meus amigos grifinórios. Mas nada de abraços, por favor. Odeio amassar as vestes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy recebera alta naquela tarde. Para fugir do assédio da imprensa bruxa, havia se refugiado no condomínio Parque dos Magos (era o nome do empreendimento). Goyle o havia conduzido até o local, na companhia de Jane O'Neal. A garota, aliás, o visitava sempre que conseguia escapar dos treinos do seu time na Irlanda. Na verdade, ele morreria se admitisse, mas estava se sentindo muito só. Uma das poucas pessoas que considerava amiga tentara matá-lo a serviço, talvez de Comensais da Morte, que não percebiam que não havia mais lugar no mundo para aquele tipo obsessão com a pureza do sangue, tão a gosto dos lunáticos que se perfilaram ao lado do Lorde das Trevas.

Aqueles grifinórios, por sua vez, não saíram do seu lado. Toni, com esposa e filhos, Hermione, Harry e até mesmo o "Ruivo Maluco" Weasley e sua irmã mostraram preocupação com ele mais do que já recebera em algum momento de sua vida. Sabia que iria encontrá-los no Parque dos Magos. Não sabia exatamente porque, mas era perto daquelas pessoas que queria estar naqele momento.

- Espero que tenha aceitado o presente do Potter, Weasley – disse o loiro com a sua voz arrastada – Não adianta. Eu não vou querer aquela casa de volta. Ela não tem classe o suficiente para uma pessoa como eu.

- O Harry deu uma casa para vocês? – perguntou Jane incrédula – Puxa! Bem que o Draco disse que você era demais!

- Ele disse, é? – perguntou Harry interessado.

- Eu estava sob o efeito de analgésicos – desconversou Draco, assumindo uma ligeira cor rosada.

– Ele falou que gostava do Harry depois daquele jogo na Irlanda – falou Gina, apreciando o constrangimento do presidente dos Cannons.

- Claro que eu gosto do Potter! – retrucou Malfoy impaciente – Ele me faz ganhar milhões de galeões.

- Vamos, admita, Draco – disse Baby Jane – Você o elogiou a viagem inteira.

- Eu disse – respondeu o loiro como quem encerra a questão – Foram as poções analgésicas.

- Sei – rendeu-se aparentemente a jogadora da Irlanda, mas sem acreditar em uma palavra do que o loiro dizia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De uma forma geral, Norman Benton odiava e queria distância do mundo trouxa. Sentia profundo desprezo pelos trouxas e pelos bruxos que insistiam em se confraternizar com eles. Seu sonho era viver num mundo em que o nascimento, a família e a pureza do sangue se impusessem na sociedade bruxa e se impusessem sobre o mundo dos trouxas.

Mas tinha que admitir que os hotéis trouxas da Inglaterra eram bem melhores do que os hotéis bruxos. Ele adorava aquele país. Seus conterrâneos norte-americanos não davam a devida importância à linhagem e às tradições familiares. Nunca foram capazes de produzir um líder como Voldemort. Pena que o Lorde das Trevas sucumbiu, derrotado pelos amantes de trouxas e de sangues ruins. Benton, um homem rico e consultor de uma infinidade de empresas bruxas, tinha um objetivo na vida: restaurar a crença salutar na superioridade dos bruxos de puro sangue. Sutilmente ele tentava passar essas idéias para aqueles que pagavam pelos seus serviços. Discretamente buscava organizar aqueles que eram solidários com as sua idéias.

Apesar dos reveses que sofrera junto ao jovem Senhor Malfoy (*) e com a impossibilidade de organizar aqueles que partilhavam das suas idéias na Inglaterra, derrotados inapelavelmente pelo patético Arthur Weasley, o Senhor Benton entendia que a sua estada naquele lado do Atlântico não havia sido de todo perdida. Não até aquele momento.

- Quem diria, o racista nojento aprecia hotéis trouxas – zombou dele uma moça de cabelos rosa chiclete.

- Por favor, Senhora Luppin – advertiu um homem vestido todo de preto, com longos cabelos ligeiramente oleosos – Assim o nosso convidado nojento vai pensar que não gostamos que americanos nojentos visitem o nosso país – acrescentou de maneira sarcástica, um brilho maldoso faiscando nos seus olhos negros.

Norman Benton foi surpreendido e quase gritou, quando ao acender a luz dera de cara com três pessoas na sua suíte. A moça de cabelos cor de rosa, que fora chamada de Senhora Luppin, o ainda ministro interino Severo Snape e um homem alto, pálido e de cabelos grisalhos.

- Aceita um drinque, Benton? – perguntou o homem pálido calmamente, servindo-se de um cálice do excelente vinho que o americano havia encomendado naquele dia e não havia sequer experimentado.

- O que diabos significa isso? – vociferou o ianque – Eu vou informar ao ministério!

– Pode informar, meu caro – caçoou Severo Snape – Eu ainda sou o ministro, lembra?

- Mas o que...

- O nome Pansy Parkinson representa alguma coisa para você? – interrompeu-o o ministro interino.

- É claro que não!

- Ele respondeu depressa demais – zombou a moça de cabelos rosa – O nome dela está em todos os jornais bruxos.

- Pansy Parkinson está presa e confessou que um norte-americano está tentando estabelecer conexões na Inglaterra com antigos simpatizantes de Voldemort – explicou o homem pálido – Infelizmente para nós e felizmente para você, ela nunca viu o sujeito.

- Vocês não possuem prova alguma de que eu esteja reunindo homens de negócios e empresários – disse o americano, parecendo aliviado com o fato de nunca ter se apresentado para peões inúteis como aquela Parkinson.

A risada estridente da moça de cabelos cor de chiclete assustou e arrepiou Norman Benton. Os homens também sorriam.

- Engraçado – disse Snape – Ninguém havia mencionado homens de negócios e empresários.

- Vocês... vocês... – atrapalhou-se o homem de negócios.

– Sei, não temos provas. Reunir-se com homens de negócios, mesmo suspeitos de simpatia com o lado das trevas, não constitui crime. Ainda. – disse Severo friamente.

- Mas nós vamos lhe dar um recado, Senhor Benton – disse o homem pálido.

- Ou enfiar o recado no seu rabo, se você se fizer de besta de novo – acrescentou a moça.

- Arthur Weasley mandou vocês, não é?

- Não, o novo ministro não tem tempo para perder com insetos como você – desdenhou Snape.

- Tarefas como a de assustar baratas ele delega para pessoas como nós, que estamos acostumados a lidar com a escória – disse a garota, com um visível ar enojado.

- A verdade é que não queremos você na Inglaterra. E antes que você diga que tem o direito de ir para onde quiser, eu digo que você não tem – apartou o homem pálido.

- Se eu souber que você andou se reunindo com outros insetos como você, Benton, o Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido vai esmagá-lo – ameaçou o ministro interino – Você não gostaria de nos ter como inimigos, eu garanto.

- Eu sou um cidadão bruxo norte-americano...

- Sim, você é – concordou o homem de cabelos grisalhos – E o vice-presidente da comunidade bruxa do seu país lhe mandou um recado.

- Aquele sangue ruim! – protestou o ianque.

- Sim – concordou de novo o homem pálido – Aquele "sangue ruim", o Senhor Julius Halfenus Armstrong III (**) disse que está de olho em você. E mandou que a gente...Como ele falou mesmo, querida? – perguntou para a moça, com quem parecia ter muita intimidade.

- Mandou a gente chutar a sua bunda branca e aristocrática – ela explicou.

– Resumindo, Benton – disse Severo Snape como quem encerra uma discussão – Nós não gostamos de você, seu vice-presidente não gosta de você. Você tem até a manhã de amanhã para sumir desse país. Senão...

- O ministro recém eleito também mandou um recado para você – disse a jovem dos cabelos rosa.

– Se ele souber de qualquer coisa sua que prejudique uma das pessoas que ele ama, você será um homem morto – explicou-lhe Severo Snape.

- Essa ameaça é... é...

- Ah, não é uma ameaça, Benton – disse o ex-professor quase sorrindo – É um comunicado. E eu mesmo vou matá-lo. E terei um prazer imenso em fazer isso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(*) Capítulo 39.

(**) O vice americano apareceu pela primeira vez no capítulo 44.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GENTE! A FIC TÁ ACABANDO! FALTAM APENAS MAIS DS CAPÍTULOS E UM PEQUENO POSFÁCIO! VAMOS LÁ! REVIEWS!!!!


	58. AZUL E LARANJA

CAPÍTULO 58

Eu agradeço o que fizeram por mim – disse Arthur Weasley para as pessoas à sua frente.

Severo Snape, Remo Luppin e sua esposa Ninphadora relatavam ao novo ministro a "conversa amistosa" que tiveram com certo norte-americano.

- A gente não ia deixar que aquele racista cretino criasse problemas – disse a Senhora Luppin – Principalmente tão perto do casamento dos seus filhos, Arthur.

- É verdade – concluiu Remo – Aqueles garotos merecem toda a felicidade que houver nesse mundo.

- Retórica poética – retrucou friamente Severo Snape.

- Ah, deixa de ser chato, Severo! – ralhou com ele a jovem de cabelos rosa-chiclete.

- Eu gostaria que vocês três liderassem o serviço de espionagem do ministério – pediu o Senhor Weasley – E eu só confiaria em vocês para garantir a segurança dos meus filhos, dos Granger e dos meus futuros genro e nora.

- Você não acha mais interessante do ponto de vista político que eu me afaste? – perguntou Snape.

- Quando aceitei ser o Ministro da Magia, eu disse que não era um político de profissão– retrucou o ministro recém-eleito – Não pretendo me tornar um agora, principalmente quando há pessoas aí fora brincando de Comensais da Morte. Eu sei o quanto essas pessoas odeiam a minha família, assim como Harry e Hermione. Eu quero estar seguro que eles não sejam uma ameaça para esses jovens. Estou muito preocupado com isso para discutir o que é melhor ou pior politicamente.

- Eu tenho certeza que o ianque entendeu o recado – disse o ex-professor de poções – O que me preocupa é aquela lunática da Lestrange. Ela recebeu ajuda e recusou. Isso me intriga.

- A mim também – Remo Luppin fez coro com Snape.

- Bem, só nos resta permanecer de olhos abertos – ponderou o Sr. Weasley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Admita que é estranho – disse Rony para a sua noiva Hermione.

Depois do treino daquela tarde (que havia se estendido até a noite) o ruivo e a medibruxa dos Cannons, assim como Harry e Gina, jantaram no apartamento dos rapazes, no Beco Diagonal, e as garotas resolveram dormir por lá mesmo. Acompanhadas dos seus respectivos noivos, é claro. O que deixava Rony um tanto incomodado.

- Por favor, Rony - advertiu Hermione – Não vamos começar com ataques de irmão mais velho novamente. Não agora que falta tão pouco para o casamento deles.

- Eu sei, Mione – disse o ruivo – Mas ter a sua irmãzinha e o seu melhor amigo aqui do lado...

- Fazendo exatamente o que fizemos há pouco – brincou a garota, deixando Rony com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Mione!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Admita que é estranho – disse Harry para Gina.

- O que é estranho? – perguntou a ruiva, ligeiramente sonolenta e se aconchegando ao noivo.

- Bem , os meus melhores amigos, no quarto ao lado, fazendo sabe-se lá o que...

Como Gina o encarava com aquele ar sapeca que lembrava muito os gêmeos Fred e George, Harry admitiu:

- OK. Fazendo o mesmo que fizemos há pouco. Mas, é estranho.

- Você tem ciúme da Hermione? – perguntou Gina, mal escondendo o quanto aquela conversa a divertia.

- Você sabe que não é ciúme! – protestou Harry – Mione é como uma irmã para mim. Por isso é estranho...

- Do Rony então? – insistiu a ruiva, achando muito engraçado o embaraço do garoto.

- Você não tem jeito! – suspirou Harry derrotado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A última rodada da Liga Britânica, antes do recesso para os jogos das Eliminatórias Européias, agitava o mundo do quadribol. Os Cannons haviam atropelado os adversários como se esses estivessem a pé e o time laranja a bordo do Expresso Hogwarts. Depois do show sobre os Francelhos e sobre as Harpias, Mergulho Potter e seus companheiros foram até a Ilha Skye, na Escócia, para uma exibição tão curta quanto espetacular. Em dezesseis minutos de jogo, marcaram cento e noventa pontos e não permitiram nenhum ao adversário, o famoso time Orgulho de Portree. Era o terceiro jogo em que "Maluco" Weasley passava invicto.

Os cada vez mais impossíveis torcedores dos Cannons disseram que a equipe escocesa havia ficado roxa de vergonha (o uniforme é um roxo escuro muito chamativo). Meaghan MacCormack, goleira e capitã do time, glória do quadribol escocês deu uma declaração dramática após o jogo:

- É incrível. Os artilheiros deles são como fantasmas. Você os vê, mas não consegue tocá-los ou atingi-los. Os nossos batedores simplesmente não conseguiram pegá-los!

Malfoy estava rindo a toa e se divertindo muito desafiando os adversários. Já havia arrecadado com as apostas mais do que com a venda de ingressos e quase tanto quanto com a venda de suvenires do time laranja. Com Gui Weasley e Olívio Wood tomando conta dos negócios das Organizações Potter Malfoy, o loiro dedicava-se mais ainda ao time.

A tentativa de assassinato que havia sofrido fez com que fosse visto com um pouco mais de simpatia pelos torcedores dos outros times. Mas não parava com as provocações. Dissera no Profeta Esportivo:

- Sabe, o fato de ter estado à beira da morte me fez ver as coisas com outros olhos – disse, aparentemente arrependido das maldades proferidas contra os outros times.

- É mesmo, Senhor Malfoy? – perguntou a jovem e ingênua repórter.

- Sim, querida. Antes eu achava que os outros sete times que disputam a Liga Britânica não seriam páreo para os Cannons, mas agora...

- Agora o senhor imagina um torneio mais equilibrado? – arriscou a jovem, esperançosa.

- Não seja boba. Agora eu tenho certeza que não há time na Europa que consiga ganhar de nós! Eu estou dobrando as apostas. Aposto que vamos ganhar a Liga e depois a Taça Européia. Veja bem, estou apostando antes de acabar o campeonato britânico, porque estou louco para ganhar os galeões, sicles e nuques dos demais torcedores. HUHAHAHAHAHA! – concluiu a entrevista imitando uma risada maléfica de vilão de desenho animado.

- Você acredita nisso? – perguntou Vera Ivanova desconsolada, dando por encerrado o treino daquele dia.

- Você tem que admitir que ninguém sabe promover uma partida como ele – constatou Toni M'Bea, achando graça da gabolice do loiro.

- Potter, o que você acha do jogo contra os Tornados? – perguntou um jornalista da TV Bruxa ("a magia do quadribol ao vivo para toda a Grã-Bretanha").

- Acho que vai ser o jogo mais difícil até agora – respondeu o Eleito – Eles possuem um grande time e tiveram tempo para estudar as nossas jogadas.

- E você, Krum? – perguntou o mesmo repórter para Vitor Krum, que saía do treino, segurando ainda o pomo de ouro que havia acabado de capturar.

- Um jogo duro – disse simplesmente o búlgaro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O jogo do sábado próximo entre Tornados e Cannons, no antigo estádio dos Trasgos estava praticamente parando a Grã-Bretanha. Draco havia impedido a realização da partida num estádio maior, uma vez que o time laranja possuía o mando do jogo, aumentando a guerra de nervos em torno do clássico. Os Tornados haviam sido, antes e imediatamente após a guerra, uma das mais vitoriosas equipes de quadribol da Grã-Bretanha. Nos últimos anos haviam disputado com os Duendes de Dublin o título de melhor equipe do Reino Unido e da Irlanda. Possuíam uma torcida imensa e quase tão fiel e fanática quanto a dos Cannons.

Os Tornados de Tutshill, com as suas vestes azuis-celestes, formavam um dos times mais populares das ilhas britânicas. Apesar da cidade de Tutshill ficar no País de Gales, o time era extremamente cosmopolita, possuindo torcedores em toda a Grã-Bretanha e até na América do Norte, Austrália e África do Sul. Diferentemente dos Catapultas de Caerphilly e das Harpias de Holyhead, que são times orgulhos do País de Gales, os galeses costumam dizer que os Tornados sempre foram um time "internacional" demais. Seu jogador mais famoso (até o aparecimento de Angelina Johnson) foi Rod Plumpton, que era inglês e foi um grande jogador do selecionado de seu país.

Capitaneado atualmente por Angelina (também inglesa), o time ainda contava com Rogério Davies, Cho Chang (também convocados para o selecionado inglês), Peter Saint John, Hiristo Dimitrov (da seleção búlgara) e os irmãos Furukawa, considerados os melhores jogadores de quadribol da Ásia. Mieko Furukawa era uma grande artilheira e Massao, seu irmão mais novo, um goleiro ágil e corajoso, embora um pouco baixo para a posição.

Quando Armand Richmond, filho do presidente do time e também técnico, foi buscar os jovens e promissores talentos da seleção do Japão, transformou-se na piada do Reino Unido. Ocorre, entretanto, que todos aqueles que zombaram do treinador galês foram obrigados a engolir os gracejos. A artilheira era muito boa, marcava bem e dava ótimos passes para Johnson e Davies, além de ser recordista nas ilhas britânicas em goles roubadas dos adversários. Massao Furukawa, depois de dois anos na reserva de Imelda Price, antiga titular da Inglaterra, havia se firmado na última temporada, substituindo a veterana goleira.

Os Tornados possuíam ainda reservas muito bons, quase todos ingleses ou estrangeiros. Apenas Saint John, batedor titular da seleção de Gales, era nascido no país onde a equipe estava sediada. Não que seus fanáticos torcedores espalhados pelo mundo reclamassem. O fato de a equipe ter sido três vezes seguidas campeã da Liga Inglesa (que incluía as equipes galesas) e ter conquistado um campeonato e um vice-campeonato na Liga Britânica nos últimos dois anos, além de um terceiro lugar e um campeonato europeu os enchia de orgulho.

Os Richmonds, pai e filho, presidente e técnico respectivamente dos Tornados ajudavam na polêmica e na promoção do grande jogo. "O Jogo" como vinha sendo tratado pela imprensa esportiva bruxa.

- Não basta ter um bando de garotos mimados e ricos para se ter um time de quadribol – dizia o presidente dos Tornados de maneira professoral – Mesmo quando o capitão é um batedor geriátrico – gracejava o dirigente, numa alusão cruel e injusta a Toni M'Bea.

- Eu estou apostando dez mil galeões nos Tornados - vociferava Armand, o técnico - Se aquele loiro afeminado acha que vai intimidar o nosso time ele está muito enganado!

Draco Malfoy respondia:

- Eu formei um time e contratei um técnico. Não fui pedir pro papai um time pra brincar de treinador. Geriátrico, é? Não foi Toni M'Bea que teve aulas de magia em Hogwarts com Salazar Slytherin em pessoa, se é que vocês me entendem.

O que ninguém imaginava é que enquanto travavam essas polêmicas e trocavam farpas através da mídia bruxa, o presidente dos Cannons se reunia com o presidente e com o treinador dos Tornados e davam boas risadas, enquanto degustavam um excelente hidromel da reserva especial de Draco.

Estavam empenhados em tornar aquela partida um feito histórico e estavam conseguindo. O Profeta Esportivo esgotara suas edições nos dias anteriores ao jogo. Os uniformes laranjas dos Cannons e os azuis dos Tornados desapareciam rapidamente das lojas, assim como bonés, bandeiras, bottons e toda a sorte de lembranças relacionadas aos dois times. A TV Bruxa ("todas as cores e as emoções do quadribol chegando até você") transmitiria o jogo ao vivo para toda a Grã-Bretanha, Estados Unidos, Canadá, toda a América Latina, Japão e África do Sul.

Enfim, o "jogaço", como costumava dizer Olívio Wood quando era capitão do time da Grifinória em Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Eu não vou torcer pra ninguém – dizia um sorridente Jorge Weasley para as câmeras da TV Bruxa ("as emoções do antes, durante e depois de uma partida de quadribol") – Eu corro o risco de apanhar da minha noiva ou da minha irmãzinha. Vocês nem imaginam como essas artilheiras são geniosas. Até já apostei mil galeões no empate – sorriu mais uma vez, mostrando um cupom de aposta da banca de Draco Malfoy.

- Como eu não sou controlado pelas mulheres da família como o meu caro irmão... – ia zombando Fred.

- É. Deixe a mamãe saber disso – interrompeu Jorge.

- Como eu ia dizendo – continuou Fred, dando uma gravata no irmão, que socava as suas costelas – Ai, seu...(o som da TV ficou mudo por um momento).

- Vai dar empate! – cantarolou Jorge, ligeiramente sufocado pelo irmão gêmeo.

- Eu vou torcer pros Cannons! – gritou Fred, antes que o seu irmão abrisse um tablete que passou a emitir estranhos ruídos corporais, afastando os assustados jornalistas e cinegrafistas.

A TV e a Rádio Bruxa procuravam obter os prognósticos das pessoas "ilustres", que agitavam a tribuna de honra do estádio. Draco Malfoy, o presidente dos Cannons, causara furor ao chegar acompanhado de duas jovens bruxas espetaculares, ambas com camisetas muito justas com a inscrição "O mundo é laranja". Essa camiseta era a mais nova moda entre os jovens torcedores dos Cannons, em resposta à camiseta dos torcedores dos Tornados que dizia "A Terra é azul".

A verdade é que azul ou laranja, a terra esteve próxima a tremer nos dois dias que antecederam o clássico. Discussões animadas e até algumas brigas explodiram em Cardiff, no Beco Diagonal, em Hogwarts e Hogsmeade. A situação esteve tão tensa que os presidentes Malfoy e Richmond tiveram que ir a público para pedir calma às pessoas. Harry Potter, Toni M'Bea, Angelina Johnson e Cho Chang passaram a sexta-feira apelando para todos os meios de comunicação do mundo mágico, pedindo paz às torcidas.

Quando, naquele sábado ensolarado, cortado por uma brisa fria de outono, os dois times finalmente entraram em campo, sem que houvesse ocorrido algum homicídio entre os torcedores, os aurores e as pessoas responsáveis pela ordem no mundo bruxo deram graças aos deuses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- BOA TARDE, CAROS TORCEDORES, OUVINTES E TELESPECTADORES! – cumprimentou Lino "A Voz" Jordan os presentes no acanhado estádio do antigo time dos Trasgos, nos confins do Beco Diagonal. Lino transmitiria para o estádio através do sistema mágico de som, além de ser ouvido pela Rádio Bruxa e pela TV Bruxa ("conectando o mundo mágico de norte a sul") em vários países de língua inglesa.

Quatro mil torcedores com detalhes laranja nas roupas ou vestidos de laranja dos pés a cabeça abafavam os gritos dos outros mil restantes, com detalhes azuis-celestes ou vestidos de azul-celeste dos pés a cabeça. Os "azuis" deram uma discreta vaia em Jordan, que todos sabiam torcedor dos Cannons, mas foram logo silenciados pelos gritos dos "laranjas".

Aurores vindos de todas as partes do Reino Unido, além de seguranças privados impediam possíveis agressões entre as torcidas, mas não podiam fazer nada para evitar a tradicional troca de insultos e palavrões.

- TODOS ESPERAMOS QUE AS DUAS EQUIPES FAÇAM UM JOGO DE QUADRIBOL INESQUECÍVEL, POIS POSSUEM JOGADORES PARA ISSO! – ponderou Marla Donovan, a mais respeitada comentarista de quadribol da Grã-Bretanha.

- E AÍ VEM OS TIMES! – anunciou Lino Jordan com grande entusiasmo – OS CANNONS COM TODOS OS TITULARES: RONY WEASLEY, TONI M'BEA, ANDY LOPES, GINA WEASLEY, CRIS TOLEDO, HARRY POTTER (ovação ensurdecedora do público) E... VITOR KRUM (mais gritos e aplausos)! OS TORNADOS, TAMBÉM COMPLETOS: MASSAO FURUKAWA, PETER SAINT JOHN, HIRISTO DIMITROV, ANGELINA JOHNSON (gritos e aplausos partiram dos torcedores dos Tornados, que foram vaiados pelos torcedores da equipe laranja), MIEKO FURUKAWA, ROGÉRIO DAVIES (gritos histéricos das torcedoras de azul e mais vaias da torcida dos Cannons) E... CHO CHANG!

- VAMOS VER SE O TREINADOR RICHMOND VAI COLOCAR FURUKAWA PARA MARCAR POTTER DE PERTO – comentou Marla.

Ao entrar em campo, Harry, Rony, Gina, Toni e Toledo acenaram para um lugar das numeradas cobertas, onde Helga e seus dois filhos caçulas, acompanhada por Amanda e Tess, assistiriam ao jogo. M'Bea e Angelina, os dois capitães, cumprimentaram-se cordialmente e a partida teve início.

- OS TORNADOS COM A GOLES PARTEM PARA O ATAQUE! – narrou Lino – DAVIES PARA FURUKAWA, FURUKAWA PARA JOHNSON, ESSA PARA DAVIES. PASSE ESPETACULAR! DEFESA SEEEEEEEEEENSACIONAL DE RONY WEASLEY!

Cara a cara com o artilheiro do time celeste, Rony fez um dos seus milagres e virou-se para a torcida, regendo os aplausos entusiasmados.

- BALAÇO DE SAINT JONH ACERTA HARRY POTTER, MAS ELE NÃO LARGA A GOLES! O BRAÇO DELE DEVE SER DE AÇO! OUTRO BALAÇO QUE IA NA DIREÇÃO DO "ELEITO" É REBATIDO POR ANDY LOPES! QUE BRAÇO TEM ESSE GAROTO! PASSE LONGO DE POTTER PARA TOLEDO! DEFESA ES-PE-TA-CU-LAR DE MASSAO FURUKAWA!!!!

O goleiro japonês mergulhou rumo ao aro direito e desviou com o pé o canhão disparado pela artilheira peruana.

- BALAÇO DISPARADO POR M'BEA ACERTA DAVIES, QUE DEIXA CAIR A GOLES! POTTER COM A GOLES! FINTA EM ANGELINA, FINTA EM FURUKAWA! É GOOOOOOOL! POTTER ABRE O PLACAR!

- ESPETACULAR SEQUÊNCIA DE DRIBLES DE POTTER SOBRE AS ARTILHEIRAS DOS TORNADOS – comentou Marla – LÁ VAI A JOHNSON!

- JOGADA INDIVIDUAL DE JOHNSON! FINTA EM GINA WEASLEY, ESCAPA DE UM BALAÇO ATIRADO POR ANDY LOPES! ATIRA A GOLES! EU NÃO ACREDITO! EU NÃO ACREDITO! WEASLEY DEFENDEU DE NOVO! LÁ VAI GINA! PASSA PARA POTTER. POTTER PARA TOLEDO. TOLEDO ATIRA! REBATE FURUKAWA! GRANDE DEFESA! MAS GINA WEASLEY PEGA O REBOTE! É GOOOOOOL! VINTE A ZERO PARA OS CANNONS!

- COMEÇO ELETRIZANTE DE JOGO! – disse a comentarista – GRANDES JOGADAS DOS ARTILHEIROS E GRANDES ATUACÕES DOS GOLEIROS! LÁ VAI POTTER!

- POTTER CONTINUA MARCADO PELA GAROTA FURUKAWA. DRIBLE SENSACIONAL! FINGIU QUE IA FAZER UM PASSE E ENGANOU A JAPONESA! A GAROTA AINDA O PERSEGUE! PASSA PARA GINA WEASLEY, ESSA PARA TOLEDO! DRIBLOU O GOLEIRO! É GOOOOOOOOOL! JOGADA ES-PE-TA-CU-LAR DOS ARTILHEIROS DOS CANNONS!!!! DEIXARAM A POBRE FURUKAWA NA SAUDADE! OS BATEDORES SAINT JOHN E DIMITROV ESTÃO ATÉ AGORA PROCURANDO POTTER E AS GAROTAS!

A capitã Angelina berrava com os seus batedores, tentando acertar a marcação deles sobre os artilheiros dos Cannons. Richmond, da área técnica, gritava com Mieko para continuar perseguindo Harry. Os "laranjas" cantavam enlouquecidos. Harry marcou outro gol "seeeeeeensacional", como diria Lino, driblando duas vezes o goleiro dos Tornados, antes de atirar a goles para o aro central vazio. Rony continuava infernal no gol. Defendera arremessos de Angelina, de Davies e até um à queima roupa da artilheira japonesa, que tentara enganá-lo com uma rápida troca de mãos, jogada característica de Baby Jane O'Neal.

- MAIS UM SHOW DOS CANNONS, SENHORAS E SENHORES!!!! – dizia um feliz Lino Jordan – SE POTTER E A SUA NOIVA SE ENTENDEREM NA CAMA COMO SE ENTENDEM NO CAMPO...

- Lino, contenha-se! – disse-lhe Marla, fora do microfone.

- HUM-HUM – pigarreou "A Voz" – ANGELINA JOHNSON COM A GOLES! QUE GAROTA! – disse com um ar sonhador, recebendo um olhar de reprovação da sua comentarista – QUERO DIZER, COMO JOGA BEM! NOVAMENTE WEASLEY!! RONY WEASLEY ESTÁ INSPIRADÍSSIMO HOJE!!! AGARROU MAIS UMA BOMBA DE ANGELINA JOHNSON!

- PARTIDA IMPRESSIONANTE DO GOLEIRO WEASLEY ATÉ AGORA – comentou Marla.

- ARMAND RICHMOND PEDE TEMPO. QUARENTA A ZERO PARA OS CANNONS!

- PROVAVELMENTE O TREINADOR RICHMOND VAI TENTAR REORGANIZAR OS SEUS BATEDORES E ACERTAR A MARCAÇÃO DOS ARTILHEIROS.

- Eu acho que o treinador deles vai tentar liberar a garota japonesa da marcação do Harry – disse Toni M'Bea.

- Sério? – perguntou Vera Ivanova incrédula – Pessoal, se ele fizer o que o Toni está dizendo o jogo vai ficar a maior correria e eles vão abandonar a defesa para tentar marcar mais pontos e capturar o pomo. Andy, você fica de olho na apanhadora deles. Toni, você protege os artilheiros.

Hermione examinava o braço de Harry que estava vermelho e inchado, por causa do balaço que havia recebido. Enfaixou o amigo sob o uniforme, colocando as ataduras sobre um líquido escuro, que imediatamente aliviou o incômodo. Gina, ao lado do noivo, acompanhava toda a operação.

- Você não vai brigar comigo e me mandar sair do jogo? – perguntou Harry para a curandeira.

- Não. Eu sei que você não me obedeceria. Mas tome cuidado – disse de maneira maternal.

Na volta da partida, assim como Toni havia previsto, os Tornados partiram para o ataque, com a artilheira japonesa empenhando-se mais nas ações ofensivas do que na marcação a "Mergulho" Potter.

- QUE VELOCIDADE!!! – dizia Lino Jordan, fazendo referência à troca de passes dos artilheiros dos Tornados – DAVIES ARREMESSA! SEEEEEEENSACIONAL DEFESA DE RONY WEASLEY!! ESSE É O VERDADEIRO "PAREDÓN". RONY ESTÁ IMPOSSÍVEL!

- INCRÍVEL A DEFESA DO GOLEIRO WEASLEY! OS TORNADOS SIMPLESMENTE NÃO CONSEGUEM MARCAR. LÁ VAI TOLEDO!

- GINA WEASLEY PASSA PARA TOLEDO, ESSA DEVOLVE PARA GINA! DE NOVO PARA TOLEDO! ARREMESSO VIOLENTO! GRANDE DEFESA DE FURUKAWA! A SUA IRMÃ TENTA CONDUZIR A GOLES, MAS UM BALAÇO ATIRADO POR ANDY LOPES DESARMA A GAROTA! POTTER COM A GOLES! FINTA EM DAVIES, DRIBLE NA GAROTA FURUKAWA! GOOOOOOOOOL DE POTTER! MAIS UM GOL DE MERGULHO POTTER! CINQUENTA A ZERO PARA OS CANNONS!!!

Finalmente, numa rápida troca de passes, Davies lançou Angelina, que fintou Rony e marcou para os Tornados.

- FINALMENTE JOHNSON MARCA PARA OS TORNADOS! CINQUENTA A DEZ! GRANDE JOGADA!!!!

Angelina contornou os aros, socando o ar e recebeu os aplausos entusiasmados dos torcedores do time azul.

- PARECE QUE O TIME AZUL SE EMPOLGOU AGORA! UM BALAÇO ARREMESSADO POR DIMITROV DESARMA TOLEDO! JOHNSON PARA DAVIES! ESSE RUMA PARA OS AROS! GOOOOOOOOOL DOS TORNADOS! DAVIES MARCA O VIGÉSIMO PONTO!

- PARECE QUE CHANG E KRUM AVISTARAM O POMO! – disse a comentarista, fazendo com que as tensões se voltassem para o centro do campo, onde o búlgaro e a garota de ascendência oriental mergulhavam atrás da bolinha dourada.

- NENHUM DELES CONSEGUIU! O POMO SOME NOVAMENTE! TOLEDO DE NOVO COM A GOLES! RECEBEU DE POTTER! É GOOOOOOOOOL!

O sumiço do pomo, que nenhum dos apanhadores conseguiu capturar, aparentemente desanimara os Tornados. Harry marcou mais dois gols e Gina outro, deixando o placar noventa a vinte para os Cannons. Os torcedores estenderam uma enorme faixa com os dizeres "O mundo é laranja" e outra com o tradicional "Potter para presidente". Draco e as garotas que o acompanhavam mandavam beijinhos e davam adeus à torcida dos "azuis", como que anunciando que a partida estava liquidada. Apesar do placar dilatado, entretanto, era o jogo mais longo dos Cannons na temporada. Já estavam jogando a quase quarenta e cinco minutos e os apanhadores voavam pelo campo sem localizar a bola que pudesse encerrar a partida. Rony tomara os primeiros gols do campeonato, apesar de estar jogando uma partida soberba mais uma vez.

- MAIS UM GOOOOOOOOOOOL DE POTTER!!!!!!!!!!! – anunciou Lino Jordan – QUE PARTIDA FAZ MERGULHO POTTER MAIS UMA VEZ!!! MARCA O CENTÉSIMO PONTO!

Agora, a apanhadora Cho Chang procurava desesperadamente o pomo. Se ela o encontrasse os Tornados poderiam ganhar a partida. A jovem era ágil, mas era sempre empurrada para o lado por Krum, que possuía uma envergadura maior e era bem mais experiente. Então, o pomo de ouro se fez visível novamente.

Torcedores dos dois times prenderam a respiração. Cho Chang estava muito mais próxima. Krum deu uma guinada espetacular na sua vassoura e a apontou para os aros defendidos por Rony, perto de onde a bolinha aparecera. A garota, entretanto estava em vantagem. Quando ela estava próxima da captura, no entanto, um balaço atingiu-a violentamente no ombro, quase a derrubando da vassoura. Andy havia disparado praticamente um míssil. O pomo passou pela apanhadora dos Tornados, que havia se desequilibrado sob o impacto do choque, e foi agarrado por Krum que vinha logo atrás.

- SEEEEEEEENSACIONAL O BALAÇO ATIRADO POR ANDY LOPES!!! ESPETACULAR A APANHADA DE VITOR KRUM, A "ÁGUIA DOS BALCÃS"!!!! ES-PE-TA-CU-LAR A VITÓRIA DOS CANNONS!!! DUZENTOS E CINQUENTA A VINTE!! OLHA O GRITO DA TORCIDA DOS CANNONS!!!

- NÃO É SÓ A TORCIDA DOS CANNONS QUE ESTÁ GRITANDO, LINO! – corrigiu Marla Donovan – AS DUAS TORCIDAS ESTÃO APALUDINDO O JOGO E ESTÃO MOSTRANDO SEU DESAGRADO COM AS PESSOAS RESPONSÁVEIS PELO QUADRIBOL INGLÊS.

Realmente, ambas as torcidas pareciam ter deixado de lado as animosidades e gritavam os nomes de Harry Potter, dos Weasleys e de Angelina Johnson, seguido do grito: "SELEÇÃO". Os gêmeos Fred e Jorge eram os mais entusiasmados e foram eles que puxaram, da tribuna de honra, os gritos. Gritos menos civilizados também eram dirigidos ao treinador do selecionado inglês

- É ISSO MESMO, MARLA! – vociferou Lino – A TOCIDA SABE DAS COISAS! POTTER! WEASLEYS! JOHNSON! SELEÇÃO!!! – juntou-se ao brado geral "A Voz".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foi realmente difícil para o time laranja deixar o estádio. Parecia que toda a imprensa esportiva da Grã-Bretanha e até de outros países cobriam aquela partida. Harry e Gina, diplomaticamente falavam das qualidades do time dos Tornados, enquanto Rony, Vitor e Andy, os heróis da partida, eram cercados por fotógrafos e cinegrafistas. Todos queriam detalhes das defesas de Rony, da manobra do apanhador búlgaro e quase arrancavam o braço do brasileiro, tentando fotografar os membros de onde partira aquele último balaço.

- Lopes, é verdade que no Brasil as pessoas comem muito feijão e isso aumenta a força? – perguntou uma jornalista galesa.

- Eu nem gosto muito de feijão... – respondeu surpreso o batedor, que teve que ouvir a pergunta duas vezes antes de compreendê-la.

- Vocês são hoje a melhor equipe do mundo, treinadora Ivanova? – perguntou um repórter veterano da Rádio Bruxa.

Enquanto a búlgara se esquivava de responder diretamente, à sua maneira galhofeira, dizendo que era pelo menos a equipe com os rapazes mais bonitos com os quais havia trabalhado, Malfoy continuava desfilando com as duas beldades de camisas laranja e a todo o momento provocava os jornalistas.

- Vamos lá – disse na sua voz arrastada – Quem é o melhor time do mundo? Vamos, rapazes, não se apressem em responder. Vamos lá! Até vocês são capazes de chegar a essa conclusão. É um time laranja e o presidente é loiro, bonito, inteligente e sexy. Vamos, podem dizer. Não sejam tímidos...

No vestiário menos festivo dos Tornados, o treinador tentava explicar a derrota, enquanto Angelina Johnson desabafava com sinceridade:

- Vamos ser francos. Eles estão jogando demais. Harry, Rony, Gina e Toledo sempre foram bons. Desde os tempos de escola. Mas agora eles estão numa fase sensacional – disse a capitã do time celeste.

A garota, entretanto, se recusara a dar declarações sobre os gritos da torcida, exigindo a sua presença e dos antigos companheiros de escola na seleção, pois não queria ser deselegante com Chang e Davies, colegas de time que haviam aceitado a convocação, embora ela não aprovasse.

Angelina havia acabado de consolar uma cabisbaixa Cho Chang, que tinha o ombro enfaixado, quando Harry, Gina e Jorge entraram no vestiário para cumprimentá-la. Depois de receber os cumprimentos do casal, o noivo lhe deu um grande beijo à guisa de consolo pelo jogo perdido, o que não passou despercebido aos fotógrafos que ainda estavam de plantão.

- Eu sei uma boa maneira de fazer você esquecer desse jogo – cochichou o ruivo no ouvido da noiva, abraçando-a.

- Você massageia as minhas costas? – perguntou baixinho e de maneira sedutora a jovem. Apenas Harry e Gina, além de Jorge ouviram a artilheira.

Quando mais jornalistas tentaram cercar a capitã dos Tornados, Jorge abriu caminho à força, dizendo que a sua noiva precisava urgentemente dos seus cuidados, deixando a imprensa espantada e Gina e Harry rindo a valer.

- Eu não sabia que Jorge Weasley era curandeiro – disse uma jovem jornalista iniciante. A mesma que acreditara que Draco Malfoy havia se tornado mais modesto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O pé direito alto, com lustres mágicos deslumbrantes causavam um efeito quase hipnótico. O salão era tão grande que se poderia jogar uma partida de quadribol nele. O Golden era o maior e mais imponente hotel bruxo da Inglaterra. Dizia-se que naqueles saguões luxuosos e nas suas suítes de quase mil galeões a diária, fortunas mudavam de mãos e a sorte do mundo bruxo do Reino Unido era decidida todos os dias. O seu bar sofisticado era ponto de encontro dos bruxos ricos e famosos e no seu salão eram servidas refeições cujo preço, apenas das entradas, poderiam levar à falência um bruxo trabalhador honesto. Enfim, o lugar da aristocracia bruxa por excelência. Quadros de pessoas famosas acenavam e cumprimentavam os visitantes em todo o saguão de entrada. Era para aquele lugar extremamente exclusivo, que Draco Malfoy havia levado o seu time para comemorar a vitória sobre os Tornados e o início do recesso de quinze dias do campeonato, que marcaria também o casamento de Rony e Hermione. Mas o loiro não gostava de pensar muito nesse último detalhe.

Limusines mágicas apanharam os jogadores, a treinadora Ivanova (que viera com seu namorado francês) e demais acompanhantes em suas respectivas residências (não era possível aparatar nas cercanias do hotel) e Malfoy avisou a todos que deveriam vestir roupas de gala, que fizera questão de enviar a aqueles como Andy Lopes, que não possuíam esses trajes. Um envelope lacrado havia sido entregue aos acompanhados dos respectivos ou respectivas namorados ou namoradas, esposos ou esposas e noivas ou noivos. Na verdade todos os jogadores titulares vieram acompanhados. Os reservas Apolo Cole, Robby York, Nat Mars e Ben Woodrow também estavam presentes, com roupas sociais caras (presentes de Draco) e entre eles apenas "Cool" Cole estava acompanhado. Uma loira com ar entediado, uma bruxa bonita e antipática, provavelmente originária de algum país nórdico lhe fazia companhia. Cole trazia também o seu sobrinho Dylan, que deu um grande abraço em Harry e em Gina e parecia feliz em se ver livre do tio e da sua acompanhante metida.

Toni M'Bea parecia ainda mais alto num impecável terno escuro e Helga estava bonita e elegante nas suas vestes pretas de bruxa, mesmo sendo totalmente trouxa. Os três filhos acompanhavam o casal (Toni prometeu à Professora McGonagall que a filha retornaria à escola no domingo à tarde) e todos também vestiam roupas de gala. Os dois garotos gostaram de se vestir como os adultos, mas Miriam achava que aquela roupa a sufocaria até a morte. Até o lacônico e arredio Vitor Krum comparecera acompanhado de sua noiva. Ambos com vestes bruxas bastante elegantes.

Quando todos estavam acomodados, alguns ainda intimidados pela exuberância do lugar, Draco Malfoy pediu a palavra da ponta da grande mesa, onde seria servido o banquete de iguarias finas e excelentes bebidas de ótimas safras.

- Bem, vocês estão aqui porque realmente merecem o melhor – iniciou o discurso o presidente dos Cannons – E quem ficar comigo receberá o melhor! Ah, a propósito, esse hotel agora pertence às Organizações Potter-Malfoy. Meu sócio aqui – apontou para Harry, que se encolheu ligeiramente – me aconselhou a repassar para aquele grupo japonês o controle da revista Wizzard Sports. Não daria certo ser dono de um time de quadribol e de uma revista de esportes ao mesmo tempo. Mas os japoneses estavam tão interessados na revista que transferiram para nós o controle desse velho e aristocrático hotel. Onde a comida é também muito boa e os quartos... Ah, os quartos! – disse com ar sonhador – Potter, você e Gina vão me agradecer de joelhos. Aquelas camas são mágicas, sabe? Elas...

- Hum-hum – pigarreou Zabini, o infalível assessor de Draco, à sua direita na mesa.

- Tudo bem, vocês descobrirão por conta própria – disse malicioso para um constrangido Harry. Gina achava graça e estava curiosa para descobrir a magia das camas daquele hotel metido.

- Aposto que eles servem aqui aquele tipo de comida sem gosto – reclamou Miriam para os irmãos e para Dylan.

A garota ficou agradavelmente surpresa, entretanto, quando foi colocado na sua frente um prato com dois hambúrgueres gigantes, batatas fritas crocantes, várias salsichas e molhos diversos.

- O senhor Malfoy achou que o menu infantil seria do agrado da senhorita – disse um homem com uniforme impecável.

A garota percebeu que no prato dos adultos o menu era completamente diferente (comida sem gosto, na opinião da menina) e apesar de se considerar muito adulta aos onze anos, não fez questão de experimentar as outras iguarias e dedicou-se feliz à sua comida, a mesma que os seus irmãos e Dylan experimentavam com entusiasmo .

- Eles vão comer todas essas porcarias? – perguntou Helga com o ar reprovador. Era uma mãe bastante rigorosa no quesito alimentação dos filhos.

- Relaxe, querida – tranqüilizou-a Toni – Pelo menos hoje deixe as crianças comer coisas não muito saudáveis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os envelopes que Draco distribuiu possuíam chaves das suítes mais exclusivas do hotel. Os casais em questão foram agraciados com uma estadia no hotel até domingo. As quatro crianças receberam um quarto enorme com várias almofadas muito confortáveis e uma grande variedade de filmes e games. Embora recebessem a orientação de Helga de não passarem a noite acordados, só conseguiram dormir muito tarde, já na madrugada do dia seguinte.

Antes de subir com Gina para a sua suíte, Harry agradecia a Malfoy pela noite estupenda:

- Você ainda vai se tornar um bom sujeito, Malfoy – brincou o "Eleito" – Acho que é um processo irreversível.

- Suma da minha frente, Potter – brincou com ele o loiro – Tenho certeza que a sua garota está louca para conhecer aquelas camas mágicas da suíte.

- Não me diga que você vai dormir sozinho - caçoou Gina, que tinha o rosto ligeiramente corado, cortesia de algumas taças de vinho que havia tomado.

- Sim, "Quase Senhora Potter" – zombou o loiro – Nada como uma noite de sono reparador para repor as energias. E você sabe... Eu faço o tipo lobo solitário.

- E as duas garotas? – perguntou Harry.

- Ah, elas – disse Draco, como se não houvesse passado a maior parte do dia desfilando com duas bruxas deslumbrantes – Elas estão muito bem juntas, assim como Toledo e Tess, se é que vocês me entendem.

- Bom, então eu fiz bem em chamar certa pessoa – disse Gina, soando misteriosa, antes de puxar Harry rumo ao elevador mágico que dava acesso às suítes.

Enquanto o loiro ainda refletia sobre as palavras da ruiva, sentiu um aroma suave e familiar às suas costas e quando virou, Jane O'Neal caminhava em sua direção, a dois passos dele.

- Oi – disse a garota com uma timidez que não lhe era comum – Gina Weasley disse que você estava sozinho. Eu não acreditei muito. Não depois de ver você na TV Bruxa com aquelas...

- Shiii – fez Draco, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios da jogadora da Irlanda – Elas não eram nada.

- Não?

- Não mesmo – respondeu o loiro – Eu posso provar – afirmou, beijando Jane, que correspondeu com muito entusiasmo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FALTA UM CAPÍTULO!!!!! ÚLTIMA CHANCE PARA REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!


	59. EPÍLOGO I CAN SEE CLEARLY NOW

CAPÍTULO 59

Ver Gina Weasley e Harry Potter trocando olhares amorosos na mesa do brunch de domingo, no Golden Hotel quase tirava o apetite de Draco Malfoy. Mas, ver Rony Weasley dando comida na boca de Hermione Granger, realmente tirava o apetite do loiro!

- Draco querido, você esqueceu de fechar a boca – disse-lhe zombeteiramente Jane O'Neal.

Toledo e Tess foram as últimas a descer para o grande salão onde era servida a refeição suntuosa. Alguns funcionários do imponente estabelecimento olharam com ar depreciativo as duas moças e um deles chegou a fazer um comentário bastante desagradável, que não passou despercebido a Harry. O rapaz levantou do seu lugar, afastando-se de Gina delicadamente.

- Veja o herói em ação – disse Draco, piscando um olho para Jane.

O artilheiro sensação dos Cannons estendeu a mão para o funcionário que havia feito o comentário preconceituoso. Esse, surpreso, apertou a mão do rapaz, feliz com a sua amabilidade.

- Como é o seu nome, senhor?

- Archibald Sargent – respondeu o funcionário, parecendo muito satisfeito em se chamar Archibald Sargent.

- Eu sou Harry Potter.

- Eu sei exatamente quem é o senhor. É uma honra conhecê-lo, Sr. Potter.

- O que o senhor faz exatamente aqui nesse hotel, Sr. Sargent? – perguntou Harry, parecendo muito interessado.

- Sou o chefe do serviço de garçons nesse horário, senhor.

- Muito bem, Sr. Sargent. O senhor sabe que aquele rapaz loiro ali é dono desse hotel agora, não é mesmo?

- Perfeitamente, senhor.

Nesse momento, as atenções se voltavam para o Eleito e para o diálogo inusitado que ele travava com o homem mais velho. Alguns hóspedes olhavam os dois com curiosidade. Outros apenas aparentavam enfado, algo comum entre alguns bruxos ricos, que compunham inegavelmente a maioria dos hóspedes e freqüentadores habituais do estabelecimento. Toledo fez um gesto discreto para Harry, dizendo que estava tudo bem. O jogador apenas sorriu para a sua colega de time e prosseguiu, ignorando-a.

- O senhor sabe que tecnicamente eu também sou dono desse hotel, não é mesmo?

- Sim senhor – assentiu o funcionário, ligeiramente desconfortável. Ele não estava entendendo para onde aquele diálogo se encaminhava.

Agora não havia viva alma no salão que não estivesse prestando atenção na conversa. Draco parecia se divertir muito. Jane olhava espantada para Harry. Ela nunca tinha visto o ex-grifinório agir daquela forma. Para ela, Harry era bonzinho e tímido, o que despertava o instinto maternal das garotas. Bem, é verdade que o rapaz despertava na artilheira da Irlanda também outras coisas, como o desejo de esganar uma certa ruiva, por exemplo. E não era nada má, a jogadora teve que admitir, aquela versão do Eleito que ela não conhecia.

- O senhor é casado, Sr. Archibald Sargent? – perguntou Harry de maneira surpreendente.

- Eu não vejo o que isso...

- Apenas responda, senhor – o rapaz falou com firmeza. A sua voz grave assumiu um tom que os amigos conheciam bem. Aquele era o momento em que o "Harry bonzinho" saía para dar uma volta e o outro Harry, frio, decidido e levemente perverso assumia o controle da situação, pensou Draco, divertindo-se bastante.

- Mas eu não sei o que isso tem a ver com o exercício da minha função, senhor – disse o chefe dos garçons, de maneira polida, mas ligeiramente impaciente.

- Digamos que o exercício da sua função está nesse momento por um fio, Sr. Sargent. Então responda à pergunta. Por favor.

O Sr. Sargent nesse momento engoliu em seco. O colarinho de repente ficou muito apertado. Principalmente por que o "por favor" pronunciado por Harry Potter parecia muito mais uma ordem do que um pedido. O Sr Sargent teve também a nítida impressão de que um vento frio havia soprado naquele momento. O que era impossível, uma vez que o clima no salão era controlado magicamente.

- Eu sou casado, senhor – disse por fim o homem mais velho.

- Fico feliz em saber – disse Harry – A sua esposa é bruxa ou trouxa, senhor? E, por favor, não me diga que isso não é da minha conta.

- Bem, ela é uma bruxa nascida em uma família trouxa – informou o outro, incomodado.

- O senhor não deve se envergonhar por isso, senhor. Minha mãe também era nascida trouxa e eu tenho muito orgulho dela.

- Certamente que sim.

- Albertina Sargent é parente sua, senhor? – perguntou Harry, surpreendendo o funcionário.

- É minha filha. Ela termina Hogwarts no ano que vem. É uma grande admiradora do senhor.

- Sim, eu me lembro dela. Uma garota muito simpática e ouvi dizer que é uma ótima aluna. Corvinal, não é mesmo?

- Sim senhor.

- O senhor gostaria que alguém chamasse a sua esposa ou a sua filha de sangue ruim, Sr. Sargent?

- Certamente que não! – disse o funcionário, indignado, agora claramente se controlando para não explodir.

- Isso seria ofensivo e pusilânime, não é mesmo? – perguntou Harry calmamente.

- Certamente, Sr. Potter. Posso perguntar a razão disso, senhor?

- O senhor não imagina? – perguntou o jovem de maneira sarcástica – Às vezes as pessoas são ofensivas e pusilânimes, mesmo sem se dar conta disso. Como o senhor foi, sem se dar conta, eu espero, minutos atrás. Porque, do contrário, o senhor "é" um homem ofensivo e pusilânime, e aí eu teria que pedir para aquele rapaz loiro demiti-lo. Eu não gosto de pessoas ofensivas e pusilânimes, Senhor Sargent. Mas também não quero que um pai de família perca o emprego apenas por ter sido ofensivo e pusilânime sem se dar conta do fato.

De repente Archibald Sargent fez uma expressão estranha, como se acabasse de perceber algo que parecia estar ali na sua frente o tempo todo, mas que ele não havia notado.

- O senhor está se referindo ao comentário que fiz sobre as...

- Damas – interrompeu Harry.

- Como, Sr. Potter?

- Essas duas damas. Vamos, repita comigo, Sr. Sargent. Damas – disse o Eleito, pronunciando bem devagar as sílabas, como se estivesse falando com alguém que não conhecesse o idioma.

- Essas damas, senhor – repetiu Sargent, assumindo uma coloração ligeiramente avermelhada.

- Não é difícil, não é mesmo? Digo, tratá-las respeitosamente.

- Certamente que não, Sr. Potter.

- Pois bem, Sr. Sargent – disse Harry, elevando ameaçadoramente a voz – Essas damas são minhas amigas e do Sr. Malfoy também. Aquela moça morena, – disse, apontando para Toledo, que se encolheu tímida - especialmente, é quase uma irmã para mim. Se o senhor ou qualquer funcionário desse hotel arrogante as desrespeitarem novamente eu vou ficar muito, muito irritado. E pode se acostumar com a presença delas aqui. De quem é mesmo esse hotel, Sr. Sargent?

- Do senhor e do senhor Malfoy.

- Exatamente. O senhor, ou qualquer outro funcionário, poderão até mesmo perder o emprego se faltarem de novo com o respeito com essas damas. O senhor transmitirá essa informação a todos. Fui claro, Senhor Sargent?

- Claro como o dia, Senhor Potter.

- Muito bem, fico feliz que tenhamos nos entendido. Lembranças a Albertina, Sr. Sargent.

- Serão dadas, Sr. Potter.

Dando um tapinha no ombro do chefe dos garçons, Harry deu por encerrado o diálogo inesperado, indo se sentar de novo junto à noiva, que lhe deu um beijo no rosto. "Meu herói", sussurrou Gina, enquanto os hóspedes e comensais cochichavam comentários, uns aprovando, outros desaprovando a atitude do Eleito.

- Esse é o cara! – falou Rony para Hermione. O ruivo tinha um grande ar de satisfação.

- Uau! – disse Jane O'Neal, impressionada.

- Faço minhas as suas palavras, querida – disse Draco, atacando um omelete de cogumelos. Ver Harry Potter bancar o herói realmente abriu o seu apetite

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Como ele faz isso? – perguntou Jane O'Neal baixinho, para Hermione, que ocupava, com Rony, a mesa ao lado dela.

- Isso o que? – disse Hermione distraída, recusando o terceiro ou quarto pedaço de alguma coisa, que Rony queria que ela experimentasse.

- Uma hora ele age como o Dom Corleone, logo depois se comporta como o Ursinho Puff – explicou a jogadora da Irlanda, apontando para Harry, que estava muito constrangido e olhava para aos lados, incomodado por algo que Gina lhe dizia sobre as propriedades mágicas das camas das suítes do Golden Hotel

- Dom Corleone? – perguntou Rony

- Quem é o Ursinho Puff? – perguntou Draco. Ele e Rony eram completamente e igualmente ignorantes quanto às referências trouxas.

- Harry Potter. Apenas isso – disse Hermione, aceitando finalmente um gole de suco de abóbora – Eu o amo por ser apenas ele mesmo.

- Nossa! – disse Baby Jane ainda impressionada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A contagem regressiva apontava três dias. Dali a três dias Hermione se tornaria a mais nova Senhora Weasley. Um medo irracional começou a tomar conta de Rony. Tudo estava pronto. A cerimônia na igreja anglicana próxima à casa dos pais da garota. A festa que seria realizada na Toca posteriormente, apenas para os bruxos e para os poucos parentes de Hermione que sabiam que ela pertencia a esse mundo. A viagem para o Brasil via chave de portal, onde passariam alguns poucos dias, numa praia paradisíaca, presente de Andy e Amanda.

A casa havia sido comprada pelo batedor e cedida gentilmente aos amigos. Ficariam longe de qualquer notícia sobre quadribol, Rony esperava. Não queria ver aquilo que certamente seria um vexame da seleção inglesa, sem ele, sua irmã, Harry e Angelina.

Mas o pânico irracional que o assolava não possuía nenhuma relação com o quadribol. Hermione não casaria com ele! Ela descobriria que ele era limitado, obtuso e mal-educado. Que não havia lido tantos livros como ela, que não compreendia o mundo trouxa e que não era digno de uma moça inteligente e bonita.

- O que você tem, Rony? – perguntou a garota, acariciando os cabelos ruivos do noivo e sentando no seu colo.

Estavam mais uma vez no apartamento do Beco Diagonal, agora cheio de caixas onde as coisas de Rony estavam guardadas. Na manhã seguinte elas seriam despachadas para a casa no condomínio Parque dos Magos.

- Você. Acho que não mereço uma garota como você – disse o goleiro dos Cannons desolado

- Não seja bobo, Ronald Bilius Weasley!

- Sério, Mi. O que você viu num cara como eu?

- Você me faz rir, você me contraria o tempo todo. Que graça teria amar alguém que só concorda com você? E eu nunca achei que era demais para ninguém. Principalmente para o homem que eu amo. Um homem amoroso, leal, corajoso e também meu melhor amigo – disse a garota com um sorriso doce.

- Você...

- Não fale nada – a garota calou-o com um beijo, e depois sussurrou no seu ouvido: - Acho que não precisamos daquela cama do Golden Hotel, não é mesmo?

- Pode apostar que não! – disse o ruivo, carregando Hermione para o quarto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os bruxos foram avisados que teriam que comparecer vestidos como trouxas. Harry, os Weasleys e o casal M'Bea ficaram responsáveis pela inspeção aos convidados e por criar feitiços ilusórios a fim de esconder possíveis capas verde-limão ou ternos lilases. Felizmente isso não foi necessário. Alguns bruxos e bruxas, no máximo, usaram alguns ternos e vestidos fora de moda, mas nada muito chamativo ou ofensivo.

O pânico irracional de Rony continuava, contudo. Harry e Toni tiveram que ameaçar os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, pois os dois a todo instante alimentavam a paranóia do irmão mais novo com histórias escabrosas e mirabolantes sobre fugas de Hermione, com Draco Malfoy, com algum bruxo rico do setor artístico e até com Vitor Krum, o que era impossível, pois o búlgaro ocupava o seu lugar na igreja, muito bem acompanhado da sua noiva Lilá Brown. Como ameaças de azarações e maldições não pareciam assustar os dois, Harry lançou mão da ameaça definitiva:

- Se não pararem de incomodar o Rony eu vou chamar a mãe de vocês!

- Traidor! – praguejou Jorge, mas saiu de mansinho de perto do irmão.

- Que gente mais sem senso de humor! – reclamou Fred, também se afastando, deixando finalmente Rony em paz.

O ruivo usava um terno Armani preto impecável, assim como o seu padrinho Harry. Para contrariedade de Hermione, o toque exótico ficou a cargo das gravatas laranja (última moda no mundo bruxo graças aos Cannons), que o noivo, o padrinho, Draco e todos os jogadores usavam.

A noiva, é claro, chegou atrasada. Rony, a beira de um ataque de nervos, era tranqüilizado a todo instante por Harry. Quando finalmente Hermione entrou na igreja, acompanhada pelo pai, e o organista começou a tocar enfim a marcha nupcial, o ruivo quase teve, agora sim, um ataque. Mas por outro motivo. Ela estava linda! Toda de branco, as mãos enluvadas, os cabelos crespos, hoje mais lisos do que de costume, presos por uma tiara de ouro branco. Claro que ela ainda se arrependeria e fugiria a qualquer momento, raciocinou a mente insana do ruivo. Ela era bonita demais para ele.

Durante todo o tempo que o sacerdote trouxa levou para fazer o seu sermão, Rony ficou admirando Hermione com o canto do olho e ao mesmo tempo vigiando-a para impedir a sua fuga. Ela seria dele para sempre. Faltava pouco agora. Ela não havia fugido, pensou aliviado! Quando ambos finalmente disseram o "sim" e Harry, seu padrinho, lhes deu as alianças, ao tirar a luva direita de Hermione, não resistiu e beijou a sua mão antes de lhe colocar o anel. A garota tinha os olhos brilhantes, com lágrimas que eram contidas com muito custo. Mas ele também esteve várias vezes prestes a cair no choro. Harry e Gina, seus padrinhos, sorriam ao seu lado. O seu melhor amigo e a sua irmã também estavam emocionados e felizes. Se não estivesse tão nervoso, Rony teria ouvido os "ahs" e "ohs" emitidos pelas mulheres quando beijou a mão da sua esposa. Teria visto Molly soluçando, assim como a Senhora Granger, Helga, Angelina, Toledo e Ninphadora Luppin. Teria visto Draco ficar estupefado com a beleza da noiva. Teria visto algumas primas de Hermione, que zombavam dela quando era pequena por ser "estranha", morderem-se de inveja pela sua beleza e pelo fato da "prima estranha" ter arranjado um sujeito tão simpático e imponente. "Você viu que ombros?", dissera uma delas, lançando olhares cobiçosos para Rony.

Sim, um ciclo ali se completava. O pânico irracional abandonou o ruivo e ele era de novo aquele "Maluco" Weasley confiante que tanto cativava os jornalistas do mundo esportivo bruxo. Quando finalmente beijou a agora Senhora Weasley, a "sua" Senhora Weasley, rompendo com a tradição britânica que ignora beijos entre os cônjuges durante a cerimônia, Ronald Bilius Weasley teve a certeza de que estava pronto para ser feliz para sempre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma área em torno da Toca havia sido isolada e feitiços para afastar os trouxas foram invocados.

Na verdade os jornalistas estavam frustrados, pois não foram avisados da data do casamento. Uns poucos que ficavam rondando a residência dos Weasleys foram premiados com a movimentação de dezenas de bruxos e logo toda a mídia do mundo mágico havia sido avisada.

Os mesmos seguranças que normalmente eram contratados para garantir a ordem nos jogos de quadribol foram contratados para manter longe a imprensa. Como ministro, Arthur tinha o direito de requisitar aurores e outros funcionários para garantir a sua segurança e a da sua família, que também ajudaram a manter bem longe da festa a maioria dos fotógrafos e repórteres. Rita Skeeter e a sua sobrinha Anna vociferavam que o público tinha direito de ser informado sobre o casamento do filho do ministro Weasley. Apenas, como forma de contentar uma parte da mídia, alguns poucos jornalistas, que não eram dados a exageros e sensacionalismos e uns poucos fotógrafos, dentre eles os irmãos Creeveys, foram finalmente admitidos. Sobretudo porque os irmãos Colin e Denis, como sempre, estavam muito mais interessados em fotografar Harry Potter do que propriamente os noivos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma orquestra bruxa tocava algumas melodias suaves e algumas pessoas arriscavam uns passos de dança. Toni M'Bea havia prometido que cantaria uma canção em homenagem aos noivos. No aniversário de Harry e às vezes, nas concentrações, antes dos jogos, o africano havia se mostrado um cantor muito bom e muito afinado. Harry o preferia de longe ao espalhafatoso English Cool J.

Mesinhas foram colocadas ao longo dos jardins, ampliados magicamente para o evento. Coberturas mágicas, que mantinham uma temperatura agradável, apesar do frio outono britânico, garantiam os conforto dos convidados. Até então, fora os gritos histéricos das Skeeters, impedidas de participar da festa, o único incidente ocorrido foi uma ameaça de Harry de azarar ou socar um primo de Fleur, esposa de Gui, que tentara jogar o seu "charme francês" para cima de Gina.

Toni M'Bea e Draco intervieram prontamente, evitando escândalos e salvando a vida do pseudo galã francês. Que foi tentar a sorte para cima de Toledo, atraído pelo charme moreno da artilheira. Enquanto a peruana tentava se livrar do "encosto" e Tess se preparava para lançar sobre o parente da cunhada de Gina algum feitiço doloroso e constrangedor, as pessoas foram sendo encaminhadas para as mesas onde seriam servidas as iguarias e as bebidas da festa. O francês, fugindo dos jardins da Toca e gritando numa voz estranhamente fina e esganiçada, protagonizou o único episódio embaraçoso daquele dia festivo.

- Jane me ensinou esse feitiço – cochichou Tess para Gina, que estava curiosa para saber o que havia ocorrido – Não se preocupe. Amanhã ele já estará normal e com tudo no lugar certo, se é que você me entende - piscou a garota.

O fornecimento de bebidas e canapés foi interrompido momentaneamente e os garçons, contratados por Draco, como cortesia aos noivos, afastaram-se discretamente. O Senhor Weasley havia pedido silêncio.

- Harry, que sempre foi visto por todos nós como um membro dessa família, vai dizer agora algumas palavras. Peço a atenção de todos – disse o recém eleito ministro.

Parecendo bastante inseguro, Harry pigarreou, ameaçando ler alguns pergaminhos à sua frente, mas depois os afastou decidido. Quando começou a discursar, contudo, tendo o som das palavras amplificadas por um feitiço, a sua voz saiu firme, brincando, a princípio, para aliviar a própria tensão.

- Acho que eu nunca vou perdoá-lo por isso, Arthur – disse sorrindo e olhando para o futuro sogro, que sorriu em resposta – Mas, vamos lá – acrescentou decidido – Ninguém pode dizer não a um pedido do ministro da magia, não é mesmo?

O jovem calou-se por um momento, enquanto as pessoas riam e assobiavam alegremente com o comentário. Não muito distante, numa mesa à sua esquerda, parecendo prestar muita atenção nas suas palavras, o Professor Dumbledore erguia a sua taça, como que brindando o antigo pupilo. Harry continuou:

- Bem, se isso fosse uma daqueles contos de fadas trouxas, começaria sem dúvida com "era uma vez". Era uma vez um garoto magricela e de óculos (ou seja, eu), criado numa família de trouxas que o desprezava. Quando ele estava num trem, indo para uma escola desconhecida, assustado com tantas novidades, o menino conheceu duas pessoas que mudariam a sua vida para sempre. Um garoto ruivo, um tanto tímido e inseguro, e uma garota de cabelos armados, dentes um pouco salientes, e muito mandona...

- Ei! – protestou Hermione de brincadeira, atenta a cada palavra dita por seu melhor amigo.

As pessoas riram novamente. "Ela ainda é mandona!", disse Draco, arrancando um novo protesto da recém-casada e vários comentários bem-humorados dos convidados.

- Bom , como eu ia dizendo, antes que a "Senhora Weasley Mandona" me interrompesse (mais risadas), eu dividi com o garoto ruivo a primeira refeição da minha vida. Vocês não sabem o quanto aquilo foi importante para uma pessoa que cresceu sem amigos. Hermione me daria, o garoto magricela da história, no final daquele ano, o primeiro abraço afetuoso que me lembro de ter recebido. Rony e Hermione. Eles foram meus primeiros amigos de verdade, minha primeira família e as primeiras pessoas que eu amei. Descobrimos muitas coisas juntas. Como derrubar um trasgo montanhês de quatro metros de altura (risos e exclamações de surpresa), como burlar as regras de Hogwarts... Desculpe, Professor Dumbledore...

- Ah, disso eu não tenho dúvidas! – disse o homem idoso jovialmente.

- Como lutar contra um dragão – continuou Harry de bom humor, ignorando o comentário do ex-diretor – Como compreender os amigos, como consolá-los, como lutar contras as trevas sem sucumbir a elas. Como descobrir um outro tipo de amor – olhou na direção de Gina, que tinha os olhos marejados – Como lidar com ele, sabendo que esse tipo de amor é bem mais assustador do que aquele que se origina da amizade fraterna de pessoas que se admiram e se respeitam. Hoje, aquela menina e aquele garoto ruivo, são essas pessoas extraordinárias. Um grande homem e uma mulher maravilhosa. Estão juntos, como deveria ser. Como estava escrito que estariam. E eu me sinto honrado de ser o melhor amigo dos dois.

O jovem fez uma pequena pausa e tomou um gole de água. Molly chorava baixinho, mas tinha um sorriso de felicidade nos lábios. Seria impossível descrever o amor e a admiração que ela tinha por aquele garoto que um dia chegara na sua casa num carro voador, parecendo tão magro e faminto com as suas roupas excessivamente largas, mas também tão doce e tão gentil.

- Eu desejo ao casal, meus grandes amigos, toda a felicidade do mundo. Porque poucas pessoas mereceram tanto essa dádiva como eles. Se esse fosse um daqueles contos de fadas que eu mencionei no início, essa seria a hora de dizer: "Eles viveram felizes para sempre". Eu amo vocês – e erguendo uma taça de champagne, declarou triunfalmente: - UM BRINDE A RONY E HERMIONE WEASLEY!

Brindes e aplausos explodiram nos jardins da Toca. Muitas pessoas tinham lágrimas nos olhos. Hermione chorava abraçada a Rony. Esse se esforçava muito para não começar a chorar também

Enquanto os recém casados ainda recebiam as congratulações e Harry era cumprimentado pelo discurso, a orquestra bruxa se reunia de novo no pequeno palco armado em frente às mesas. Obedecendo a um gesto de Toni, começaram a tocar "As time goes by" e Toni M'Bea a cantar a melodia. Inegavelmente ele tinha uma belíssima voz.

_You must remember this,_

_A kiss is still a kiss,_

_A sigh is just a sigh;_

_A kiss is still a kiss_

_A sign is just a sign_

_The fundamental things apply_

_As time goes by_

Malfoy assistia os casais dançando na pista improvisada, inclusive os noivos, que se beijavam a todo instante. Jane O'Neal, a sua acompanhante, havia aceitado o convite de Lino Jordan e bailava com "A Voz" ao ritmo da música cantada por Toni.

- Você não vai dançar, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry, colocando ao seu lado uma taça de espumante.

- Claro que não, Potter – respondeu o loiro, com a voz arrastada de sempre, apreciando a bebida oferecida pelo ex-grifinório – Malfoys preferem beber a dançar.

- Eu queria pedir uma coisa para você – falou Harry, um tanto desconfortável.

- Não se preocupe, Potter – disse o loiro de maneira distraída, seus olhos sendo a todo instante atraídos para Hermione, que tinha agora a cabeça recostada no ombro de Rony – A sua festa ficará mais bonita do que essa, afinal eu...

- Não é sobre isso que eu quero falar! – interrompeu-o o sócio.

_And when two lovers woo_

_They still say I love you_

_On that you can rely_

_No matter what the future brings_

_As time goes by_

- Eu e Gina andamos conversando sobre o casamento... e... bem...

- Potter, a sua eloqüência me cansa!– implicou o presidente dos Cannons.

- Você sabe que será uma cerimônia de casamento totalmente bruxa.

- Claro que sim, Potter. Como a sua noiva e você queriam.

- Bem, você sabe que são permitidos até três casais de padrinhos nesse tipo de cerimônia.

- Potter, eu sei disso! Eu contei esses detalhes para você, lembra?

_Moonlight and love songs never out of date_

_Hearts full of passion, jealousy and hate_

_Woman needs man_

_And man must have his mate_

_That no one can deny_

- Bom, eu gostaria que você fosse um dos padrinhos. Você e Toledo – disse Harry, um pouco rápido demais.

- Você o quê? – Draco engasgou nesse momento com o espumante.

- Bom, você não é obrigado, mas você tem sido um bom sujeito nos últimos tempos, então eu pensei... Quer dizer, eu e Gina pensamos...

- Seria uma honra, Potter – disse Draco, cortando a atrapalhação de Harry. Mas, estava bastante emocionado com o convite.

- Obrigado, Malfoy – falou Harry, parecendo muito feliz – Vou contar para Gina – disse, dando um tapinha amistoso no ombro do loiro.

_It is still the same old story_

_The fight for love and glory_

_A case of do or die_

_The world will always welcome lovers_

_As time goes by _

_Woman needs man_

_And man must have his mate _

_That no one can deny_

_It is still the same old story_

_The fight for love and glory_

_A case of do or die_

_The world will always welcome lovers_

_As time goes by _

Enquanto os noivos se despediam de todos e se preparavam para se dirigir até à Estação Internacional de Portais, e os convidados aplaudiam entusiasticamente a performance de Toni, Draco Malfoy permanecia imóvel em sua mesa. Harry Potter o havia convidado para padrinho de casamento! Maldito grifinório com complexo de salvador do mundo! Mas ele não iria se comover apenas por isso. Ou iria? Quando Jane O'Neal voltou para a mesa, surpreendeu Draco com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- O que você... – ia dizendo a jogadora da Irlanda, mas ficou realmente surpresa ao prestar atenção aos olhos azuis-acinzentados do loiro – Draco, você está chorando?

- É claro que não! – respondeu o ex-sonserino de mau humor - Esses grifinórios... – disfarçou, enquanto via Hermione e Rony se despedir, aos abraços e beijos, de Harry e de Gina."Você é realmente um cara de muita sorte, Weasley!", pensou contrariado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto Rony e Hermione aproveitavam a lua de mel no calor dos trópicos, Draco meticulosamente cuidava dos preparativos para a festa do casamento de Harry. Agora era uma questão de honra organizar a festa mais elegante e espetacular já vista no mundo mágico! Afinal, ele, Draco Malfoy, não seria padrinho de casamento de uma festa qualquer!

- Eu disse o melhor vinho feito por elfos franceses ou portugueses! – vociferou o loiro para Leo Pires, um bruxo nascido trouxa (um aborto, portanto), grande conhecedor dos meandros dos dois mundos.

Era ao Sr. Pires, um português residente há tempos na Inglaterra, que os bruxos ricos recorriam quando precisavam de coisas do mundo trouxa ou bruxo. Qualquer coisa. Legais e ilegais, diga-se de passagem. E Draco estava particularmente irritado porque pedira os melhores e os mais apreciados vinhos do mundo bruxo e o outro estava encontrando dificuldades para fornecê-los para a festa de casamento.

- Mas, Sr. Malfoy – disse o português – Vinhos feitos por elfos alemães também são muito bons!

- Pires, qual a parte de "melhor vinho feito por elfos franceses ou portugueses" você não entendeu? – ralhou o presidente dos Cannons – Elfos alemães fazem cidras, cervejas trouxas, sucos de maçã e aqueles vinhos brancos que os trouxas amam e que os bruxos detestam!

- Mas isso vai custar uma fortuna!

- Ah, não! Me fala alguma coisa que eu não saiba!

- Malfoy... – ia dizendo Harry timidamente.

- Quieto, Potter – implicou Draco – Você é "apenas" o noivo, lembra?

No escritório das Organizações Potter-Malfoy, Draco, Harry e as defensoras de Harry, Angelina, Helga, Toledo e Tess, discutiam detalhes do casamento que prometia ser a festa do ano. Aconselhado por Draco, o artilheiro dos Cannons havia concordado em permitir que um número limitado de jornalistas estivesse presente na cerimônia e na festa subseqüente. Isso não evitaria, mas diminuiria consideravelmente o tumulto em torno do evento e passaria uma imagem simpática de Harry e dos Weasleys. Sem contar que, gostando ou não, ele era uma celebridade e a sua futura esposa era a filha mais nova e a única menina dentre os filhos do Ministro Weasley.

No seleto grupo de jornalistas, escolhidos entre os mais sérios e menos propícios a inventar bobagens sensacionalistas e piegas, não estavam incluídas, é claro, as Skeeters, tia e sobrinha, sem sombra de dúvida as mais chatas escribas do mundo mágico, e no caso de Rita, a mais maldosa e desonesta.

- Afinal, Malfoy, qual a diferença entre um vinho feito por elfos alemães, portugueses ou franceses? – perguntou Harry.

- O senhor está brincando, não é mesmo, Sr. Potter? – perguntou Leo Pires incrédulo.

- Potter, eu fiz você experimentar esses vinhos na minha casa ontem! – disse Malfoy exasperado. É verdade que o ex-grifinório raramente bebia, mas desconhecer a diferença entre os vinhos mencionados chegava a ofender o loiro, que aprendera diferenciá-los antes mesmo de aprender a diferença entre suco de abóbora e suco de tomate.

- Eles me deram dor de cabeça, isso sim! – defendeu-se Harry.

- Céus! Estamos lidando com um bárbaro – suspirou Malfoy derrotado – O que a Weasley viu em você, afinal?

- Acho que foram os olhos verdes – disse Angelina.

– Ah, o jeitinho tímido dele é tão fofo! – brincou Toledo, deixando Harry rubro

- Bem , alguém que com doze anos mata um basilisco e com quatorze enfrenta um dragão deve ter... sei lá... uma "pegada" animal – divertiu-se Tess, arrancando risadinhas do restante das damas presentes. Aquelas risadinhas femininas que tanto embaraçavam o noivo em questão desde que ele era um adolescente atrás de companhia para o baile de Hogwarts no seu quarto ano na escola.

- Sem contar... – ia dizendo Helga, divertindo-se muito com o embaraço de Harry e a expressão de desgosto de Draco.

- OK, Senhora M'Bea. Com todo o respeito, eu já entendi – interrompeu-a o organizador da festa – Pires, que tal voltarmos ao vinho? – disse para o alívio do seu sócio. Mas as mulheres continuaram com os seus risinhos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O clima festivo presente antes do jogo havia se dissipado como uma névoa tênue sob os primeiros raios de sol de uma manhã de verão. A transmissão da TV Bruxa ("todas as emoções do quadribol ao vivo e em cores"), direto da Grécia, havia terminado Eles imaginavam que aquilo pudesse acontecer, mas não daquela forma. Um vexame! Lino Jordan, a "Voz", quase disparara uma dezena de palavrões ao vivo quando viu Vince Crabe ser expulso depois de jogar o bastão de batedor sobre a artilheira grega. Felizmente Cho Chang havia conseguido apanhar o pomo e a Inglaterra perdeu para a Grécia por apenas vinte pontos. Para a Grécia! País com quase nenhuma tradição no quadribol.

Três dias antes os ingleses empataram com a medíocre seleção de Chipre. Pelo menos nesse jogo Davies, Swan e Barryngton , artilheiros da equipe, conseguiram marcar cento e setenta pontos. Pena que o pomo aparecera quase na cara da apanhadora cipriota, que o capturou e obteve um empate. Naquele jogo, Crabe e Pierce, os batedores, deram um show de incompetência. Pierce conseguiu atingir sua própria apanhadora com um balaço na testa, obrigando a jovem a atuar grogue durante boa parte do jogo.

- Um pufoso cego joga melhor do que esses caras! – resmungou Draco de mau humor.

Estavam na Mansão Malfoy. Harry e Gina, o casal M'Bea e seus filhos mais novos, Apolo Cole e seu sobrinho Dylan, e Tess. Krum e Jane O'Neal jogavam pelas respectivas seleções nas eliminatórias européias, assim como Toledo e Andy haviam sido convocados pelos selecionados dos seus países para as duras eliminatórias das três Américas.

Harry, Gina e as crianças estavam tão tristes que Draco estava quase ficando com pena deles. Quase!

- Vocês aí, parem de agir como crianças choronas! – implicou o loiro.

Estranhamente Harry e Gina reclamaram que não eram chorões, enquanto Daniel, Owen e Dylan reclamaram que não eram crianças.

- Mais que merda! – desabafou Gina – Com esses batedores e esses artilheiros a Inglaterra não ganha de ninguém!

- Esse técnico vai ser escorraçado. Escutem só o que eu digo – ponderou M'Bea – O cara não consegue dar um padrão de jogo ao time. Tudo bem que não são os melhores jogadores, mas...

- Mas eles deveriam ter pelo menos uma jogada ensaiada – concluiu Malfoy – Uma jogada não é pedir muito...

- Foi tão ruim assim? – perguntou Helga, que mesmo acompanhando há anos as peripécias do marido no quadribol, nunca conseguiu entender completamente aquele esporte que os bruxos amavam tanto.

- Foi sim, querida – confirmou Toni sombriamente – E o pior é que a Inglaterra conseguiu apenas um empate com um time que deve perder de todo mundo.

- Mas, vejam pelo lado bom – disse Draco com seu infalível raciocínio sonserino – Eles vão implorar para que vocês joguem na seleção – apontou para Harry e Gina – Vocês vão ser idolatrados, aclamados...

- E linchados se a Inglaterra não se classificar para a Copa dos Estados Unidos – interrompeu Harry.

- Ora, Potter, não seja pessimista – retrucou Malfoy.

- Toni, por que você não aceitou a convocação para a seleção de Uganda? – perguntou Gina curiosa – Não estão ocorrendo também as eliminatórias africanas agora?

- Bem, eu não aceitaria, mesmo que houvesse uma convocação – explicou o africano.

- Como assim? – quis saber Harry – Eu não consigo imaginar alguém deixando de convocar uma batedor como você.

- É. Precisa ser muito burro – concordou Dylan.

Ficou muito claro que aquela assuntou não era do agrado de Toni, mas a sua esposa rompeu o silêncio constrangido que pairou por um instante na sala:

- Os "amáveis" ugandenses acham que o Toni traiu o seu país aliando-se a você na guerra, Harry.

- O QUE? – disseram Harry, Gina e Draco ao mesmo tempo. Até Apolo Cole parecia espantado com essa revelação.

- Uganda ainda tem muita gente que acha que Voldemort seria melhor para os africanos se tomasse o poder – disse Toni com o semblante fechado – Muitos são apenas idiotas, outros só ouviram falar de Voldemort. Nunca viram o monstro em ação.

- Não é possível! – espantou-se Gina.

- Bem, por que só nós ingleses seríamos idiotas? – caçoou Draco – A idiotice é um bem universal, futura Senhora Potter.

- Mas quem precisa deles, não é mesmo? – perguntou Toni mais animado – Eu tenho amigos maravilhosos, uma esposa linda e filhos legais – afirmou, desmanchando os cabelos dos garotos.

- É isso aí, Toni – concordou Draco animado – Que tal biscoitos e chocolate quente para esquecer esse vexame do quadribol e os idiotas que não querem o maior batedor do mundo?

A proposta do loiro foi saudada com entusiasmo pelas crianças e também por Gina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Além da volta triunfal do agora casal Weasley, bronzeados e felizes, as semanas seguintes presenciaram mais algumas exibições soberbas dos Cannons na Liga Britânica. Continuando a sua impressionante seqüência de vitórias (para o desespero dos apostadores, que viam Draco amealhar fortunas cada vez maiores a cada partida), derrotaram o poderoso e popular time do União de Puddlemere (duzentos e trinta a vinte) e os Pegas de Montrose (inacreditáveis cento e sessenta a zero), jogo em que Vitor Krum apanhou o pomo em apenas doze minutos. Recorde dos últimos quarenta e três anos em competições oficiais.

Antes do recesso do fim de ano e com Draco dividindo-se entre a presidência dos Cannons e a preparação da festa de casamento de Harry, Cannons e Duendes de Dublin fizeram o jogo mais esperado da temporada, depois de Cannons e Tornados. É verdade que a partida havia se esvaziado ligeiramente, pois ambos os times estavam já classificados para as semifinais. Os Duendes, entretanto, jogariam com o seu time principal, enquanto que nos Cannons, Toledo e Vitor Krum estavam se recuperando de contusões e ficaram ausentes do clássico contra o time da Irlanda.

Aquele foi o mais difícil jogo dos Cannons no ano. Com grandes atuações de Jane O'Neal e Pat Moran, artilheiros titulares da seleção irlandesa, os Duendes, empurrados por sua fanática torcida, estiveram sempre à frente no placar, mesmo com as defesas espetaculares de Rony no gol do time laranja. Com Apolo Cole, Nat Mars e apenas Gina como titular entre o trio de artilheiros, os Cannons lutavam bravamente, mas não conseguiam reverter a desvantagem no marcador. Enquanto isso, Harry jogando de novo como apanhador, posição que conhecia bem e que lhe rendeu o apelido de "Mergulho" Potter, travava um grande duelo com Mirna Makiba, a talentosa titular da seleção nigeriana, recém-contratada pelo time da Irlanda.

Quando já haviam sido transcorridas quase duas horas e meia de uma partida tensa e emocionante, e o placar marcava duzentos e dez a oitenta para os Duendes, Harry, fazendo jus ao apelido, mergulhou das proximidades do meio do campo até quase a base dos aros defendidas por "Paredón" Santamaría, o goleiro peruano que jogava para o time irlandês. Travando uma corrida sensacional com a apanhadora adversária, o Eleito, a um metro do chão atirou-se da vassoura, numa acrobacia espetacular (e perigosa) e apanhou o pomo, rolando na grama úmida e gelada e enchendo-se de lama e de escoriações, que fariam mais tarde o desespero de Hermione.

- SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSACIONAL! – berrava Lino Jordan no alto-falante do estádio de Dublin, para a contrariedade dos torcedores dos Duendes – UMA APANHADA ES-PE-TA-CU-LAR! EU DISSE ES-PE-TA-CU-LAR!!! MERGULHO POTTER VIRA O JOGO PARA OS CANNONS!!! VOCÊ NÃO PERDEU O JEITO NÃO É MESMO, POTTER? POTTER É O CARA!! SÓ AQUELE ASNO DO PETERS NÃO ENXERGA ISSO! AQUELE CÃO SARNENTO! AQUELE HIPOGRIFO DEPENADO! AQUELE TESTRÁLIO ANÊMICO! AQUELE...

- Lino, por favor! – implorou Marla Donovam fora do microfone.

"A Voz" estava se referindo ao desastrado técnico da Inglaterra, demitido, como era de se esperar, após os dois jogos iniciais na eliminatórias européias. Jerry White era o favorito para assumir o selecionado e todo esperavam ansiosamente que Potter, os Weasleys e Angelina Johnson pudessem enfim classificar o país para a Copa Mundial que seria realizada no ano seguinte nos Estados Unidos.

No mais uma vez festivo vestiário dos Cannons, Hermione tratava dos arranhões e machucados sofridos por Harry na queda da vassoura, com a tradicional contrariedade.

- Pular de uma vassoura em movimento! Francamente! - bufava a curandeira a todo o momento – Você poderia ter quebrado uma perna, um braço!

- Hermione, por favor! – disse Draco – O cara salvou a partida!

Gina, próxima à curandeira, também examinava Harry como se alguma coisa importante houvesse sido quebrada ou estivesse fora do lugar, e como se ela fosse uma especialista em medicina mágica.

- Seu maluco! – ralhou a ruiva – Se você não estiver inteiro para o casamento eu...

- Ou para a lua de mel – gracejou Toni, deixando Harry e Gina ligeiramente rubros.

- Ah, eu sei que ele vai estar inteiro para o casamento e para a lua de mel, não é, gatinho? – disse Vera Ivanova, dando uma palmada no traseiro de Harry, que estava deitado de bruços, com Hermione aplicando uma poção curativa nas suas costas. Que possuíam no momento grandes vergões em razão do seu contato nada amistoso com o gramado.

- Ei! – reclamou o jogador.

- Não coloque a sua mão cheia de dedos por aí, Dona Ivanova! – advertiu Gina.

- Nossa! Que ruiva mais estressada... – disse maratomente a búlgara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Três semanas antes do casamento os presentes começaram a chegar de várias partes do mundo. Aurores do ministério foram despachados por Arthur Weasley para as dependências da Mansão Malfoy, onde dois enormes aposentos estavam sendo destinados aos mimos enviados pelos não poucos fãs de Harry Potter. Alguns também eram enviados especificamente à "Garota Weasley", especialmente da Itália, onde Gina havia jogado e deixara muitos fãs.

Partira exatamente do loiro a idéia de inspecionar magicamente os presentes. Harry havia achado, a princípio, a medida excessiva, mas os amigos concordaram que algum bruxo das trevas escondido em algum lugar, poderia se aproveitar do evento para enviar ao Eleito alguma maldição ou algum objeto com um feitiço das trevas.

Dava um trabalho insano desembrulhar todos os presentes e inspecioná-los magicamente. Eram tantos, que a mesma firma de segurança bruxa que afastaria os intrusos da cerimônia, fora contratada para ajudar os aurores. Contudo, nada de perigoso constava dos objetos enviados. É verdade que havia coisas constrangedoras, como um par de trajes "cerimoniais", confeccionados por uma bruxa russa, enviados de presente ao casal. A mulher garantia que se fosse usado por ambos na noite de núpcias, proporcionaria felicidades e filhos bonitos e saudáveis. Ela dizia que fazia parte de um antigo ritual de bruxos eslavos, aprendido com os tártaros, que por sua vez aprenderam com os assírios.

- Essa mulher é uma pervertida!– disse Harry, envergonhado, segurando a roupa bastante sumária.

Hermione e Rony estavam roxos de rir e Draco gargalhava aos berros, batendo as mãos na mesa de carvalho da sala da mansão.

- Potter, você tem certeza que não quer experimentar a roupa? – dizia o loiro entre um acesso de risos e outro.

- Só falta um dos gêmeos aparecer por aqui agora – murmurou Harry.

Como que atendendo ao seu pedido, ambos os gêmeos entraram na sala de estar da mansão naquele momento. Passaram por lá para assinar alguns papéis dos negócios que tinham em Comum com as Organizações Potter-Malfoy na Ásia.

- Ah, não! – gemeu Harry.

Até mesmo Gina havia achado graça nos minúsculos trajes rituais russos.

- Olha esse buraquinho aqui! – dizia Rony, agora decididamente passando mal de tanto rir.

– Trajes rituais russos de acasalamento – disse Fred, avaliando a peça de roupa.

- Hummm... Esse aqui deve valer algumas centenas de galeões – avaliou Jorge – Confeccionado a mão...

- Como, diabos, vocês conhecem isso? – perguntou Harry surpreso.

- Não faça perguntas embaraçosas para nós, Potter – caçoou Jorge.

- É. Fizemos uma vez uma viagem muito proveitosa à Rússia, onde algumas bruxas... – ia dizendo Fred.

- Poupe-me das suas aventuras – cortou-o Gina.

- Bem, achamos que a roupa tinha potencial econômico... – disse Jorge casualmente.

- Tanto que está a venda e é um item muito requisitado na Divisão Adulta das Gemialidades Weasley – sentenciou Fred.

- Divisão Adulta? – perguntaram Rony e Draco, parecendo muito interessados.

- Por que o interesse, Ronald? – perguntou Hermione num tom de voz perigoso, que fez com que Rony se encolhesse.

- É, Ronald, por que o interesse? – imitou Malfoy – Mais tarde vocês me darão todos os detalhes dessa "divisão adulta", rapazes - Como todos o olhavam de maneira questionadora, o loiro defendeu-se: - Estou interessado profissionalmente. Vocês sabem, investimentos...

- Eu sei que tipo de investimento – sentenciou Hermione - Homens! – exclamou a curandeira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eram como jardins de inverno, só que maiores e mais luxuosos. Duas grandes áreas da Mansão Malfoy foram reservadas para a cerimônia de casamento e para a festa posterior, respectivamente. Duas grandes redomas cobertas por um teto mágico, como aquele que existia em Hogwarts. Paredes de vidro tão finas que pareciam cristais, mas térmicas e isolantes e duras como aço, com finos desenhos que representavam felizes cenas campestres (Draco achava aquilo brega, mas era costume no mundo mágico) e incrustadas de mensagens de felicidade e prosperidade, foram erguidas dando sustentação ao teto.

Nessa redoma, com bancos compridos, ladeados de pequenas esculturas trouxas, seria celebrado o casamento. Pequenas esculturas de mármores representado amor e o enlace matrimonial em diversas culturas enfeitavam a entrada do recinto e também o local onde a união seria celebrada de acordo com as leis mágicas. As obras de arte foram encomendadas por Draco junto a artistas bruxos e trouxas

Harry havia ficado exasperado com as despesas da cerimônia, que ele queria a todo custo pagar, no que foi impedido pelo sócio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Escute aqui, Potter – disse Draco, dois dias antes do casamento – Nós dois sabemos que dinheiro não é exatamente um problema nem na minha vida nem na sua. Então fique bonzinho e pense apenas no casamento e na lua de mel e deixe os detalhes da cerimônia para os profissionais, certo? – e depois, num tom malicioso, acrescentou: - Esteja em forma na noite de núpcias e não desaponte a sua garota.

- Ah, mas ele nunca desaponta! – retrucou Gina de maneira decidida. Malfoy não havia reparado que a ruiva havia entrado naquele momento no escritório da presidência das Organizações Potter-Malfoy.

- Hum-hum – pigarreou Draco, ligeiramente constrangido – Eu me referia à viagem após a cerimônia.

- Viagem? – perguntaram Harry e Gina bastante surpresos.

Ambos haviam pedido emprestado a mesma casa onde Rony e Hermione passaram a lua de mel, no Brasil.

- Ora, vocês não acham que eu iria permitir que o meu sócio passasse a lua de mel no mesmo lugar que o casal Weasley, não é mesmo? – perguntou com a sua voz arrastada – Francamente, Potter e Weasley, que falta de imaginação!

- Mas... – ia dizendo Gina.

- Escute aqui, "Quase-Senhora-Potter". Quando nós Malfoys organizamos uma cerimônia de casamento, isso significa organizar tudo, ouviu bem? Já conversei com Andy a Amanda e eles concordaram que vocês gostariam de um lugar romântico para passar a lua de mel. Eu tenho um chalé muito confortável no sul da França. Lugar trouxa, ninguém conhece vocês.

- Puxa! – espantou-se Gina.

- Veja bem: França, romance, vinho, lençóis de seda. O resto é com vocês. Eu tenho certeza que vocês vão imaginar um complemento ideal... – o loiro sorriu irônico.

- Obrigado, Malfoy – falou Gina, muito feliz, dando um abraço no presidente dos Cannons e um beijo estalado no seu rosto.

- Ora... – respondeu Draco encabulado – De nada – e retribuiu o beijo na ruiva – Vocês realmente merecem – disse, aparentando uma alegria que realmente surpreendeu ao casal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A decoração, todos comentavam, era luxuosamente discreta, mas de muito bom gosto. Draco obrigou a empresa que contratou para organizar a cerimônia a extirpar o que fosse exagerado e caracteristicamente ostensivo, pois sabia que exuberância em excesso não seria do agrado dos noivos.

O loiro pessoalmente selecionou a dedo, com a conivência do casal, os nomes finais da lista de convidados, surpreendendo-se com o fato de Harry nem mesmo cogitar enviar convites aos seus parentes trouxas.

- Eles devem ser insuportáveis, não é mesmo? – perguntou Draco para Gina, enquanto Harry examinava o restante da lista.

- Você nem imagina o quanto – concordou a ruiva.

Agora os convidados estavam em sua maioria acomodados e ansiosos. Vários ex-colegas de Hogwarts, alguns políticos e burocratas do ministério estavam presentes. E muitos jogadores de quadribol.

Os jogadores e ex-jogadores presentes ali comporiam sem problemas várias seleções mundiais. Vitor Krum, Vera Ivanova e Dimitri Vulchanov, da Bulgária. Jimmy Aguirre, Pam Bernard e Max Brankovitch, dos Estados Unidos. Jane O'Neal, Tim Ryan, Trisha Phelps, Mia Mullet e Pat Moran, da Irlanda. Andy Lopes, Toninho Santos e Bel Andrade, do Brasil. Alessandro Di Napole e Lina Francesco, da Itália, ex-companheiros de time de Gina quando a ruiva jogava naquele país. Cris Toledo, "Paredón" Santamaría e Marinita Reynoso, do Peru. Mirna Makiba, da Nigéria. Marisa Brants e Amy Peters, de Gales. Gaby Ortega, da Argentina. Apollo Cole, da Jamaica. Os irmãos Massao e Mieko Furukawa, do Japão. E mais uma infinidade de jogadores da Inglaterra e da Escócia. Angelina Johnson, Kátia Bell, Rogério Davies, Cho Chang, Jerry White, Imelda Price. Só para mencionar os mais famosos. E, é claro, Toni M'Bea, que atualmente se definia como um "cidadão do mundo".

Alguns jornalistas presentes faziam piadas sobre a possibilidade de se organizar uma Copa do Mundo após a cerimônia. E ficaram surpresos e abismados quando a imensa e imponente figura de Julius Halfenus Armstrong III, vice-presidente da comunidade bruxa dos Estados Unidos e um fã incondicional de quadribol, entrou na redoma de vidro, ladeado por seguranças que mais pareciam trasgos montanheses de terno. Havia suspeitas que no congresso a ser realizado no seu país antes da Copa Mundial, o Senhor Armstrong III seria conduzido à presidência da Confederação Mundial de Quadribol, uma vez que o mandato ora exercido pelo homem gordo expirava em poucos meses. E todos sabiam que Half, como era conhecido amistosamente pelos jogadores, preferia de longe o quadribol à política. Cumprimentado por vários atletas que eram seus amigos, Half acomodou o corpanzil perto de Vera Ivanova e dispensou os seguranças. Acenou para Harry, que aguardava nervoso a noiva, na área destinada à celebração propriamente dita

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Eu vou chegar exatamente na hora! – repetia Gina de maneira decidida para a sua cunhada Fleur.

- Mas os homens esperam sempre que as noivas cheguem atrasadas – explicou a francesa – Dá um charme à cerimônia...

- Pois eu acho isso frescura! – retrucou a ruiva de maneira obstinada – Eu vou agora!

- Só um minuto, minha filha – disse a Sra. Weasley.

Inesperadamente a matriarca deu um grande abraço na filha caçula, ajeitando mais uma vez a sua coroa e o seu véu.

- Eu tenho muito orgulho de você. Pela sua personalidade. E você está linda – disse a mulher mais velha – Agora vamos. Harry deve estar nervoso, como todo noivo.

O "faz-tudo" Goyle abriu a porta da limusine mágica (que afugentava objetos e coisas do seu caminho), mas ficou parado por um momento olhando a noiva. A mãe da garota, suas cunhadas Fleur e Hermione, Helga e Miriam M'Bea também se acomodaram no espaçoso veículo bruxo. Ela estava deslumbrante, constatou o brutamontes. "Potter, seu maldito grifinório sortudo!", pensou ex-sonserino enquanto conduzia o carro em direção à Mansão Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry a havia visto de todas as formas. Suja e ferida, mas com um semblante decidido de guerreira em plena batalha durante a guerra. Radiante nas suas roupas de quadribol e com um sorriso de triunfo, os cabelos vermelhos ao vento, sobrevoando o campo após uma vitória ou contrariada após uma derrota. Linda nas suas vestes de formatura em Hogwarts, sorrindo para a câmera de Colin. Desajeitada, mas mesmo assim adorável, num pijama muito grande, descendo sonolentamente as escadas para o café da manhã na Toca. Adorável com o seu uniforme impecável na escola. Irresistível e nua nos seus braços fazendo amor. Ele a amara em todas essas situações. Mesmo antes de se dar conta disso. Mas nada o havia preparado para aquela visão de Gina. Nada nem ninguém. Com um vestido branco com o colo e a gola rendadas, um pequeno véu, preso no alto da cabeça por uma delicada coroa cravejada de pérolas (belíssimo presente de Rony), a ruiva, os cabelos soltos destacando o contraste com a vestido de noiva imaculadamente branco, atraiu naquele momento quase todos os olhares dos presentes. E Harry teve vontade naquele mesmo momento de socar uns marmanjos, que quase literalmente babavam à passagem da "sua" Gina.

Gina achara Harry bonito muito antes que ele começasse a chamar a atenção de outras garotas. Os olhos verdes, a voz grave, os cabelos rebeldes, a postura decidida quando se dispunha a fazer alguma coisa. O jeito tímido, a sua modéstia, o seu grande coração, a sua delicadeza quando faziam amor. Havia tanto em Harry que ela amava que seria impossível enumerar. Mas aquele Harry, com trajes bruxos negros de gala, que eram uma mistura de roupas bruxas e trouxas, com um manto que lembrava um terno, com calças de fraque, camisa branca e gravata prateada, estava um escândalo! Se ela não estivesse prestes a se casar com aquele garoto, a ruiva tomaria satisfações com a artilheira japonesa dos Tornados e a apanhadora nigeriana dos Duendes, ambas sentadas à direita do caminho que ela trilharia até Harry. Eram das poucas pessoas presentes que continuavam olhando para o noivo, mesmo após a entrada triunfal (e no horário!) da noiva. Ela não gostou nem um pouco dos olhares nada inocentes que as duas dirigiam ao "seu" Harry. Não eram as únicas, mas essas eram tão descaradas que não passaram despercebidas pela ruiva. Mesmo naquele momento. Mesmo com o nervosismo que a envolvia, ou talvez, exatamente por isso.

Precisamente no horário determinado, a jovem noiva, tendo à sua frente Miriam, sua dama de honra, ao seu lado o seu pai, que a conduzia pelo braço, e atrás de si as madrinhas Hermione, Toledo e Helga, caminhou graciosa e decidida até o local que Harry a esperava e onde o Professor Alvo Dumbledore e a Professora Minerva McGonagall, os celebrantes escolhidos por Harry entre aqueles indicados pelas autoridades mágicas, oficializariam o casamento.

- ESTAMOS AQUI REUNIDOS HOJE – disse a voz calma e bondosa de Alvo Dumbledore, amplificada magicamente – PARA CELEBRAR O CASAMENTO DESSES JOVENS ADORÁVEIS, QUE DE LIVRE E ESPONTÂNEA VONTADE SE UNIRÃO PELOS LAÇOS DO MATRIMÔNIO.

As palavras do idoso professor eram praxe nos casamentos bruxos e o ex-diretor cumpria à risca o ritual. Nos casamentos ilustres era comum que pessoas importantes que faziam parte do Grande Conselho fossem os celebrantes em nome do Ministério da Magia. E entre as opções possíveis no conselho, Harry escolhera a sua antiga professora e o seu antigo diretor de Hogwarts, que possuíam a sua estima e a sua admiração. Além das declarações de praxe, às vezes os celebrantes saíam um pouco do protocolo e faziam um pequeno discurso, como aquele realizado pela atual diretora de Hogwarts:

- É COM IMENSO PRAZER QUE PRESIDIMOS ESSA CERIMÔNIA DE DOIS ILUSTRES EX-ALUNOS DE HOGWARTS, DUAS GRANDES ALMAS, QUE EU TENHO CERTEZA, SÃO ORGULHO DE SUA FAMÍLIA E DE SUA COMUNIDADE. EU TENHO CERTEZA TAMBÉM, HARRY POTTER - disse a Professora Minerva McGonagall, pousando sobre o jovem os seus olhos severos, que, entretanto, no momento, brilhavam de felicidade – QUE OS SEUS PAIS, NO DESCANSO ETERNO QUE DESFRUTAM, ESTÃO SATISFEITOS E ORGULHOSOS COM O HOMEM QUE VOCÊ SE TORNOU.

- HARRY TIAGO POTTER – disse o velho professor – VOCÊ, DE LIVRE E ESPONTÂNEA VONTADE, ACEITA GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY COMO SUA LEGÍTIMA ESPOSA?

- Sim – disse Harry, extremamente emocionado.

- GINA MOLLY WEASLEY – disse a professora – VOCÊ ACEITA HARRY TIAGO POTTER, DE LIVRE ESPONTÂNEA VONTADE, COMO SEU LEGÍTIMO ESPOSO?

- Sim – disse a garota ruiva. Uma lágrima de felicidade correu livremente pela sua face.

Como fazia parte da tradição, atrás de Harry, tão elegantes quanto o noivo, estavam postados Rony, Draco e Toni. Atrás de Gina, esforçando-se muito para não cair no choro, bonitas e elegantes nas suas vestes bruxas de gala, Helga, Hermione e Toledo.

Como conheciam o ritual, Harry e Gina deram-se as mãos naquele momento.

- COMO OS NOIVOS DECLARAM-SE DISPOSTOS A REALIZAR A UNIÃO DE LIVRE E ESPONTÂNEA VONTADE, EU, ALVO PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE, EM NOME DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA DECLARO CASADOS HARRY TIAGO POTTER E GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, QUE PASSA A SE CHAMAR A PARTIR DE AGORA GINEVRA MOLLY POTTER. EU OS DECLARO MARIDO E MULHER.

Depois de colocarem as alianças que lhes foram dadas por Rony, os recém-casados aproximaram-se timidamente um do outro e, tal como aconteceu no casamento de Rony e Hermione, indo contra a tradição, eles se beijaram. Muito emocionado, Alvo Dumbledore, com um sorriso radiante, aplaudiu os noivos, gesto que foi imitado por todos os presentes. "VIDA LONGA AOS POTTER", saudou Toni M'Bea com a sua impressionante voz de barítono. A saudação foi repetida por todos os convidados. Várias vezes. Era uma antiga tradição bruxa.

- Senhora Potter – disse Harry simplesmente, quando finalmente parou de beijar a esposa.

- Senhor Potter – devolveu a ruiva, feliz. E baixinho para que apenas Harry pudesse ouvir: - Já te disseram que você fica muito gostoso nessas roupas de gala?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os convidados dirigiam-se para o outro jardim, onde haveria o serviço de bufê e onde uma orquestra bruxa já tocava uma música suave para descontrair o ambiente.

Vista do jardim de inverno onde foi realizada a cerimônia de casamento, o jardim coberto onde ocorreria a festa lembrava um daqueles globos de vidro enfeitados vendidos em lojas trouxas. Apenas mais bonito. A sensação aumentou porque naquele momento começou a nevar, e olhando de fora, a cobertura mágica do jardim, que refletia o clima lá fora, criava a ilusão de ótica de um grande globo iluminado, onde a neve caia suavemente, dando a muitos presentes a impressão de que era algum feitiço realizado pelos organizadores da cerimônia.

Nos meses seguintes, a festa de casamento de Harry Potter e Gina Weasley seria cantada em prosa e verso e o jovem Draco Malfoy consagrado pelas revistas bruxas de futilidades como o maior anfitrião do mundo mágico e o jovem de maior bom gosto, o que apenas aumentaria a disputa pelo "solteiro rico mais cobiçado do mundo bruxo britânico". É verdade também que ninguém admitiria depois não ter sido convidado para o evento. Se todos aqueles que disseram nas semanas seguintes, estar presente no casamento do Eleito, realmente estivessem, este teria abrigado, de maneira totalmente improvável, toda a população bruxa do Reino Unido e de outros países.

Arthur Weasley claramente estava desconfortável com os seguranças e funcionários do ministério sempre em volta dele e com os excessivos afagos e cumprimentos recebidos. Os gêmeos Fred e Jorge prometiam para mais tarde um grande espetáculo de fogos de artifício mágicos (uma "deflagração super luxo") e discretamente ofereciam a todo o momento para os recém-casados alguns artigos "especiais" totalmente gratuitos da Divisão Adulta das Gemialidades Weasley. Embora Harry e Gina recusassem com veemência, muitos jogadores e muitas jogadoras de quadribol presentes na festa, e até alguns políticos, interessaram-se vivamente..

O finíssimo vinho feito por elfos franceses começou a ser servido, enquanto o não menos fino espumante italiano, fornecido por Leo Pires a peso de ouro, era guardado para a hora dos brindes aos noivos, após os discursos de praxe. Com a concordância de Gina e de Harry, os políticos e os bajuladores de sempre foram impedidos de realizarem os seus falatórios, exceção feita ao Ministro da Magia, também pai da noiva, que fez um breve discurso, reiterando a felicidade de ter Harry na sua família, agora oficialmente, e convidando a todos para aproveitar a festa e realizar um brinde aos noivos (o primeiro da noite). Elfos empregados no serviço de bufê ("Muito bem pagos, ouviu bem, Hermione"?) providenciaram as taças e os respectivos conteúdos. Arthur agradeceu ainda a Draco Malfoy pela maravilhosa cerimônia, o que rendeu aplausos entusiasmados ao loiro, que num canto do jardim coberto, agradeceu polidamente com um aceno de cabeça e continuou orientando o serviço, ameaçando processar a empresa organizadora da festa se as bebidas e os acepipes não fossem servidos de acordo com as suas minuciosas instruções.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kirley McCormack, guitarrista da mais popular banda do mundo bruxo, "As Esquisitonas" e English Cool J (para o desespero de Harry) deram rápidas e aplaudidas "canjas". Todos, contudo, esperavam a performance de Toni M'Bea, que dessa vez parecia ter se esmerado nos ensaios. Sua filha Miriam, Amanda, namorada de Andy Lopes, e a nigeriana Makiba, que diziam ter uma bela voz, além do rapper, cantor do abominável "Potter Laranja", fariam o backing vocal e McCormack e mais dois integrantes da sua banda o acompanhamento instrumental. Três dias arás, Harry havia quase sido expulso da casa de Toni, pois todos ensaiavam com afinco e não o deixaram ouvir os ensaios, pois queriam surpreendê-los no dia da cerimônia.

Menos desajeitado do que nos tempos de escola, mas mesmo assim sem ser ainda um grande dançarino, Harry dançou uma valsa com Gina, que se divertia com a sua atrapalhação. Foi obrigado também a dançar com Hermione e escapou várias vezes de Jane O'Neal que parecia disposta a dançar com ele de qualquer jeito. Depois de uma conversa que Gina havia tido com a jogadora irlandesa, surpreendentemente a ruiva pediu para Harry atender o convite da garota

- O que Gina disse para você? – perguntou, curioso, o Eleito, enquanto era conduzido graciosamente pela artilheira da Irlanda.

- Ah, nada demais... – disse a outra, parecendo se divertir com o assunto – Ela me ameaçou de morte, eu acho, se eu "tirasse uma casquinha" de você.

Harry riu com vontade frente a aquela afirmação. Era bem típico de Gina.

- Mas ela ficou mais calma quando eu disse que sei quando um homem está apaixonado – acrescentou O'Neal – Infelizmente não por mim. Bem, não se pode ganhar todas. Nós nos divertiríamos muito, Harry. Mas você está em boas mãos.

Quando acabou a música, Jane O'Neal deu um beijo no rosto de Harry e lhe desejou sinceramente toda a felicidade do mundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto Harry dançava com Jane, Draco Malfoy afastou-se por um momento das ameaças aos organizadores da festa e dançou com Gina uma música.

- Eu nunca vou esquecer esse dia, Draco – disse a ruiva com sinceridade, enquanto se moviam com leveza pelo salão improvisado. Draco era um bom dançarino, a ruiva tinha que admitir.

- Não queremos que você esqueça mesmo, ruiva – retrucou o loiro. Subitamente ele quase parou de dançar, surpreso com algo que a esposa de Harry havia dito – Ei, você me chamou de Draco?

- Não me diga que isso fere a hierarquia dos Cannons – brincou a garota.

- Eu nunca diria isso – respondeu o rapaz de maneira surpreendente – Você está linda, ruiva. Parabéns. O Potter tem muitos motivos para te amar e você a ele – disse casualmente.

- Oh, eu sei disso – e antes que ela voltasse para Harry, ao final da dança, a ruiva deu em Draco uma abraço e um beijo – Obrigado por tudo que você fez por nós.

"Garotas grifinórias!" – pensou o loiro antes de voltar a implicar e ameaçar com processos a empresa organizadora da festa. "Uma hora querem te matar, depois ficam te beijando..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As pessoas agora faziam um silêncio reverente enquanto Rony Weasley, um dos padrinhos, se preparava para dizer algumas palavras a todos, como era tradicional em cerimônias de casamento britânicas, bruxas ou trouxas.

- Meus caros amigos – iniciou o discurso Rony. A voz amplificada magicamente – Aquele rapaz moreno ali, que não para de agarrar a minha irmãzinha...

- Ela também está agarrando ele! – interrompeu Fred, recebendo imediatamente um beliscão de Molly. A matriarca da família fez questão de ficar perto dos gêmeos para impedir que seus filhos mais irrequietos atrapalhassem com suas brincadeiras o discurso do irmão.

- Obrigado, mamãe – disse Rony sorridente, agradecendo-a por calar Fred – O que eu poderia dizer de Harry Potter? Que ele é o sujeito mais leal e corajoso que eu conheci? Que ele salvou a minha vida durante a guerra, a vida da minha irmãzinha, ainda em Hogwarts? Que ele salvou meu pai quando era apenas um moleque de quem todos duvidavam e chamavam de louco? Que ele é o maior jogador do quadribol do mundo? – dando uma olhada marota na direção de uma mesa onde vários jogadores prestavam atenção ao seu discurso, sorriu e piscou para eles – Ops! Foi mal...

Os jogadores riram do bom humor do ruivo. Alguns murmuraram alegremente que a Inglaterra ainda precisava se classificar para a Copa dos Estados Unidos.

- Oh, estaremos lá, não tenham dúvida! – afirmou o goleiro dos Cannons, recebendo manifestações de apoio da maioria inglesa presente – Mas, enfim, o que eu poderia dizer do Sr. Potter aqui que já não tenha sido dito? Pouca coisa, na verdade – continuou Rony, retomando o tom sério – Eu o vi durante a guerra padecendo com o sofrimento dos outros e preocupado em salvar as pessoas. Eu o vi, de maneira contraditória, em nome do amor que sentia pela minha irmã, quase sacrificar esse mesmo amor para salvá-la. Eu não sei se concordo com a atitude dele, mas só uma pessoa extraordinária chegaria tão longe e tomaria medidas tão drásticas em nome do amor.

O silêncio agora não era apenas reverente. Era quase religioso. Nem mesmo Fred e Jorge encontravam algo engraçado para dizer naquele momento. Eles prefeririam a morte a admitir, mas tinham muito orgulho do seu irmão mais novo.

- Bem, ele está casado com a minha irmã agora, como no fundo eu sempre soube que estaria. Afinal – ele fez uma cara marota – eu não permitiria nenhum outro marmanjo tomando liberdades com a minha irmãzinha.

Todos riram muito com o comentário. Antes que brindes fossem erguidos, Rony continuou:

- Eu não consigo imaginar outro destino para duas pessoas que se amam tanto. E eu tenho a honra de ser amigo de Harry Potter. Desde sempre. Até o fim dos tempos. Agora a minha esposa vai também nos dizer algumas palavras. Ela tem o direito, afinal é amiga do casal e os ama tanto quanto eu.

- Obrigada, Rony – começou a falar Hermione um tanto encabulada. O marido regulou o feitiço amplificador, uma vez que a garota falava mais baixo do que ele: – Dois meses atrás, no meu casamento, meu grande amigo Harry Potter falou de um conto de fadas. Então, Sr. Potter, me permita imitá-lo – disse a curandeira, mais descontraída.

Todas as atenções se voltaram para ela.

- Era uma vez uma menina ruiva, que passou a infância admirando um herói do mundo mágico. Era uma admiração a uma figura mítica, que ela nunca imaginava que fosse encontrar. Como muitas crianças nascidas nas famílias bruxas, desde pequena, ouvira falar daquele que com um ano de idade derrotara "você-sabe-quem". O que ela não poderia imaginar era que esse garoto se tornaria o melhor amigo do seu irmão. E que ele era um menino de carne e osso, tímido, mas muito corajoso, capaz de salvá-la de um mal inominável, tendo apenas doze anos de idade.

Gina, esforçando-se enormemente para não chorar, segurava a mão de Harry.

- Essa menina, que se tornaria uma moça bonita, inteligente, decidida, disputada pelos rapazes em Hogwarts, achava que o garoto em questão, infelizmente, veria a ela apenas como a irmã do seu melhor amigo, ou no máximo como mais uma amiga. Mas o garoto, que tem como único defeito ser meio lento para coisas que são óbvias...

– Ah, isso eu notei! – disse Draco Malfoy de maneira irônica, arrancando risos, recebendo ele também, um beliscão de Jane O'Neal.

- Como eu ia dizendo – retomou Hermione – Era impossível que o garoto não reparasse nela, não apenas pela sua beleza, mas porque ela era uma garota a altura da sua coragem, da sua lealdade e possuía um coração e uma nobreza tão grandes como ele mesmo as possuía. Claro! Essa é uma característica de família – brincou a jovem, olhando cheia de admiração para o marido. Vários Weasleys encolheram-se encabulados nesse momento, até mesmo os gêmeos – Eles lutaram juntos numa guerra, pelo que era certo e justo. Isso quase acabou com a possibilidade de permanecerem juntos. Mas o amor, o verdadeiro amor sempre encontra o seu lugar, eu disse uma vez para aquela menina. Que se tornou essa mulher maravilhosa, a quem eu amo como a uma irmã. E que se casou hoje. Com o homem da sua vida, não o seu herói mítico, mas um homem de carne e osso, de valor e coragem. Que eu tenho a honra de considerar o meu melhor amigo, meu irmão. Esse rapaz extraordinário, que passou por tanta coisa na vida, mas que sempre preservou a pureza na alma, a bondade no coração, a coragem nas suas atitudes. Para mim ele nunca foi o Eleito, o Escolhido. Ele é apenas Harry Potter. Que merece o amor e a devoção que Gina sempre teve por ele, assim como ela também merece e se mostrou a altura do amor e da devoção que ele sente por ela.

Hermione parou de falar por um momento. A emoção visivelmente havia embargado a sua voz.

- Então... – disse a jovem com dificuldade, erguendo um brinde, no que foi seguida pelo esposo – A HARRY E GINA!

– VIDA LONGA AOS POTTER! – disseram várias vozes em uníssono, erguendo brindes ao casal.

Num canto discreto do jardim, sendo abraçado por Jane O'Neal, Draco, com os olhos marejados, apreciava Toni M'Bea e o seu "conjunto" se preparar para cantar a música "I can see clearly now", que seria o ponto culminante da festa.

- Malditos grifinórios! – disse para a sua amiga, aceitando o lenço que ela lhe estendia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I can see clearly now the rain is gone_

_I can see all obstacles in my way_

_Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind_

_It's gonna be a bright (bright)_

_Bright (bright) sunshining day_

_It's gonna be a bright (bright)_

_Bright (bright) sunshining Day_

Numa performance que faria muito cantor profissional pensar seriamente em se aposentar, Toni começou a cantar o velho reggae trouxa dos anos setenta. Velhos e novos convidados ocuparam a pista de dança improvisada e começaram a se mexer alegremente, acenando felizes para Gina e Harry, ainda sentados e de mãos dadas, continuando a receber os votos de felicidades. Alguns como Lino, Angelina, Fred, Jorge e (quem diria!) a artilheira galesa Marisa Brants davam um show à parte. Toledo e Tess também se mexiam com muito jeito.

Os músicos das "Esquisitonas" tocavam muito bem e o backing vocal, formado pela filha mais velha de Toni, por Amanda, pelo rapper English Cool J e pela apanhadora nigeriana dos Duendes, Makiba, caprichava no refrão e estava realmente um arraso!

_Oh yes, I can make it now the pain is gone_

_All of the bad feelings have disappeared_

_Here is the rainbow I've been praying for_

_It's gonna be a bright (bright)_

_Bright (bright) sunshining day (ooh...)_

_Look all around,_

_There's nothing but blue skies_

_Look straight ahead,_

_There's nothing but blue skies._

Finalmente, quando o casal Potter resolveu arriscar alguns passos tímidos do reggae, a deflagração de luxo dos fogos das Gemialidades Weasley foi detonada, sendo recebida com aplausos entusiasmados. Parecendo combinar com a letra da música, um imenso brilho, como se fosse um sol rompendo o frio inverno britânico, iluminou a redoma e os nomes de Harry e de Gina piscaram e brilharam no teto, dando lugar depois a um coração púrpura e à silhueta dos dois jovens se beijando. Apenas luz e estrondo, sem fumaça, e sem que a banda de Toni parasse de cantar.

Enquanto os mais velhos aplaudiam com lágrimas nos olhos, os mais novos continuavam sacolejando ao som da música. Que Miriam e Cool J acrescentavam o refrão "É o Potter Laranja!" entre os versos. "Gina Laranja!" também começou a ser acrescentado pelos dançarinos, as mãos elevando-se para o ar.

Discretamente Malfoy aproximou-se dos recém casados com algo brilhando em suas mãos.

- Há uma limusine mágica aí fora – explicou o loiro – Essa chave – mostrou a chave que estava em sua mão – uma vez colocada na ignição do veículo, levará vocês imediatamente para o meu chalé na França.

- Atravessando o Canal da Mancha? – perguntou Harry, incrédulo.

- Potter, é um veículo mágico! Tenha dó! Nele vocês encontrarão roupas de bruxo e de trouxas, champagne e alguma comida suficiente para a viagem. Em algumas horas vocês estarão lá. Uma vez na França o carro irá a qualquer lugar que vocês quiserem, sem ser notado pelos trouxas.

- E os convidados? – perguntou Gina.

- Pelo que eu posso ver, todos estão se divertindo bem... Eu cuido deles! Já avisei os Weasleys, Helga e Toledo. Ah, uma coisa importante... – disse Draco maliciosamente – Os bancos são muito espaçosos e a limusine não tem chofer. Vocês a terão inteirinha durante a viagem. Aproveitem.

_Oh yes, I can make it now the pain is gone_

_All of the bad feelings have disappeared_

_Here is the rainbow I've been praying for_

_It's gonna be a bright (bright)_

_I can see clearly now the rain is gone_

_It's gonna be a bright (bright)_

_It's gonna be a bright sunshine day_

_It's gonna be a sunshine, sunshine day_

_It's gonna be a sunshine, sunshine day_

_It's gonna be a bright sunshine day_

_It's gonna be a bright sunshine day_

_It's gonna be a bright sunshine day_

_It's gonna be a bright sunshine day _

_  
_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Não importava o feitiço que guiava aquela limusine. Ele era genial. Estavam agora em algum lugar ao norte da Inglaterra e o carro deslizava suavemente como um tapete mágico numa brisa calma. Harry nunca gostou muito de champagne e morangos, mas os apreciava naquele momento, uma vez que pareciam adequados para um casal em lua de mel.

Há pouco eles haviam realmente "aproveitado" o conforto da limusine, como Draco havia sugerido. Talvez um pouco mais, até. E Gina dormia recostada ao seu esposo com um sorriso feliz. A vida de Harry tomando um rumo que ele não conseguiria imaginar anos atrás.

Como amava aquela ruiva! E como era bom contar com os amigos extraordinários que possuía. Sim, provavelmente ele era uma boa pessoa e boas coisas estavam finalmente acontecendo na sua vida. Não importava que fosse uma fria noite de inverno na Europa. Harry Potter, como dizia o velho reggae, enxergava claramente agora. Um belo dia de sol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AÍ, GENTE! ACABOU A FIC!!!! ESPERO COMENTÁRIOS! VOU POSTAR AINDA UM PEQUENO POSFÁCIO EXPLICANDO A IDÉIA DA FIC E FALANDO DA CONTINUAÇÃO!

FIM


	60. POSFÁCIO E AGRADECIMENTOS

CAPÍTULO 60

"Quadribol" foi uma história que me ocorreu exatamente pela ausência. Explico: há várias fics que mostram Harry e Rony e Gina, pós-Hogwarts exercendo funções de aurores, por exemplo. O que é um futuro bastante possível para os personagens. Mas... O Harry é um grande jogador de quadribol. Foi o mais jovem apanhador da Grifinória em cem anos. Por que ele, Rony e Gina, que também demonstraram talento no esporte, não poderiam ser profissionais?

Aí tive que adaptar algumas coisas. Para colocar Harry e Vitor Krum no mesmo time, mudei a posição do Harry, o que não acho que seja absurdo, pois o grifinório é um exímio piloto de vassoura, todos os livros atestam isso. Sendo assim, acho que ele poderia perfeitamente jogar em outra posição e continuar sendo genial. O "Potter Laranja"!

Acho que não mudei muito a essência dos personagens, que espero, continuaram ser "eles mesmos", ou pelo menos como eu os imagino após os vinte anos de idade. Gina geniosa e decidida, Hermione inteligente e leal e o Rony sendo o Rony. Um Rony mais velho, mais seguro, sem a sombra dos irmãos e sem o peso de ser "apenas" o amigo de Harry.

Aliás, odeio fics que retratam o Rony como um retardado completo. É só ler o livro! Rony, embora um tanto inseguro, é capaz de ótimas tiradas humorísticas (é irmão de Fred e Jorge, oras!), sem falar que é leal, corajoso e nos livros é sempre ele quem explica para o Harry a maior parte dos aspectos do mundo bruxo, que o amigo não conhece. Estranhamente, como a autora de fics, minha amiga Sally Owens observou de maneira sagaz, nos filmes essas explicações sempre ficam a cargo da Hermione. O que contribui, em minha opinião, para uma idéia equivocada a respeito do ruivo.

Draco Malfoy. Pois é, Draco Malfoy! Esse personagem cresceu e se impôs ao longo da fic. Eu sempre digo que as fics se escrevem sozinhas às vezes. Não havia planejado tanto espaço para o Malfoy. Mas ele foi lá e conquistou o seu espaço. Sinceramente, nunca acreditei na redenção do Draco Malfoy nos livros originais. Ele é preconceituoso, mal, irritante e sei lá mais o que. Mas na fic "Quadribol", assim como na continuação ("Lembranças do Velho Malfoy"), espero que vocês o vejam quase como um Personagem Original, levemente inspirado no Draco dos livros da JK.

Diferentemente do que muitos leitores imaginaram, não gosto do Draco Malfoy original, mas gostaria que ele mudasse, o que, é óbvio para aqueles que leram o final do livro 7, não aconteceu. Então, aproveitem "esse" Draco. Sonserino, mas não totalmente ruim. E bastante bem-humorado. À sua maneira sonserina, é claro!

Os demais personagens originais nasceram da minha imaginação e de fragmentos de pessoas que eu conheci ao longo da vida. Toni M'Bea, o PO que eu mais gostei de criar, além de Helga e dos filhos do casal. Andy e sua namorada, personagens que também cresceram ao longo da fic, Toledo, que surpreendeu muita gente, Tess e Baby Jane.

Desculpem, mas me diverti muito com as implicâncias das leitoras em relação a essa moça. Muita gente a tratou como se ela fosse vilã de novela da Globo. Não, ela decididamente não é. E haverá muito mais de Baby Jane em "Lembranças". Para o bem e para o mal! Aguardem!

Quando escrevi essa fic o último livro não havia sido lançado, na verdade nem o 6! Sei que muita gente não gostou do final. Mas ele pode nos incentivar a escrever mais e mais fics. Falo do livro, é claro. Os filmes do Herói não me animam nem me comovem, embora tenham os seus admiradores. O Harry Potter que faz todo o sentido para mim é aquele que está nos livros de JK Rowling! Aos jovens escritores de fics um conselho (que vocês, obviamente, seguirão ou não!): LEIAM OS LIVROS E ESQUEÇAM OS FILMES!

No mais, como fã do Harry Potter (do livro!), espero que ele, atualmente aos vinte e nove anos de idade, esteja curtindo feliz a vida. Quem sabe ouvindo "I can see clearly now".

É isso aí cara! Você merece um final feliz!

Gostaria ainda de agradecer (comovido) a todos os leitores dessa fic, aqui no Fanfiction e também reiterar os agradecimentos aos leitores de "Floreios e Borrões", onde ela foi publicada originalmente.

BERNARDO CARODOSO SILVA

P.S.: CONVIDO TODOS A ACOMPANHAR A SAGA DOS PERSONAGENS EM "LEMBRANÇAS DO VELHO MALFOY" E A FIC SOBRE A COPA MUNDIAL DE QUADRIBOL!


End file.
